Monkey and Butterfly
by Emma Iveli
Summary: AU. Star Butterfly is the Princess of Mewni. Monkey D. Luffy is a boy who dreams to be King of the Pirates. And despite being from different dimensions they are sworn siblings. Watch as they go on adventures with their new friend Marco and sometimes their older brothers Ace and Sabo, fighting all sorts of monsters, pirates and other evils with magic and rubber powers! Please R&R!
1. Prologue

A/N: A new story! I came up with this story the other day and it wouldn't leave my head, I just had to write it! As I said in my now canceled show (I will release an expiation video sometime in the future explaining why I stopped making it) I mentioned that there needed to be more crossovers between One Piece and Star Vs. so yeah... I came up with a good story. Anyways I hope you all enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Vs. the Forces of Evil or One Piece, if I did then that would probably mean I own Disney... and if I owned Disney I would own the World!

Star: What?

Emma: reference to the Fox Deal that went official a few days ago...

Monkey and Butterfly

By Emma Iveli

Prologue

The young 6-year-old Princess of Mewni Star Butterfly smiled and giggled. She had found where the servants of the castle kept their dimensional scissors. She had managed to steal one of them.

"Let's do this!" she cheered.

She cut open a hole in the air, creating a bright ocean blue portal. She jumped right into it cheering.

She found herself in a forest and she ooed and ahed at everything.

Then she heard a yell. She found it was a boy the same age as her.

"Why does Grandpa keep doing it!" yelled the boy.

"Hi there!" cheered Star.

The little boy turned around, he was surprised as a such a well-dressed girl the same age as him.

"Who are you?" asked Luffy, "And why are you dressed like a Princess?"

"I am a Princess! My name is Star and I'm from another Dimension!" cheered the young Princess.

"Oh I'm Luffy!" cheered the boy.

"What are you doing in the forest?" asked Star.

"My Grandpa left me here to train!" said Luffy.

"Oh that's too bad! You want to go exploring with me?" asked Star.

"Sure!" cheered Luffy.

And so began the friendship between the two… and it would grew into some far more powerful… they would eventually see each other as family.

Next Time: Star is forced to go to Earth to train to be a Princes, however she ends up alienating her new roommate. But when an enemy shows up, she must team up with her roommate and brothers to fight him off! What will happen? Find out next time!


	2. Star Comes to Earth

A/N: Here's the first official chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Star Comes to Earth

Star Butterfly had just turned 14, the age of then the Princess of Mewni inherits the family treasure, the magic wand.

Star was different than other Princesses however, she fought monsters, often with the help of her brother Luffy.

Well her brother was a sworn brother, she and two other boys joined in a ritual to become brothers and sister when she was 7. The other two stopped joining on the monster fights because they both went off to become pirates.

But that didn't mean they didn't visit. They just visited occasionally after they became pirates, with both of them being captains of their own pirate crews.

In fact both of them were there to visit during that day, as it was a big day.

Most of the crowd was nervous.

"So…" said Luffy who was the same age as Star, had spike black hair and wore a straw-hat hat, "How do you she's going to enter?"

"Probably break down the doors someway." Said the oldest of the three, ace who had black hair like Luffy, expect his was long and he has freckles and his hat was an orange cowboy hat.

"Came on that's too simple for star." Laughed their middle brother Sabo, who was blonde and his trademark hat was a top hat with a set of goggles on it.

"What you seriously think she'll drag in a monster." Said Ace.

"I wouldn't go that far." Said Sabo.

"I say she's going to ride in on a wild unicorn." Laughed Luffy.

Neither Ace or Sabo said anything they just looked at each other and nodded.

They learned a long time ago never bet against him.

And indeed Star rode in on a wild unicorn that crashed though the wall as it left.

"Now Star." Said Queen Moon, Star's mother, "You have to be careful, if the wand ever falls into the hands of evil the universe could be destroyed."

Queen moon handed Star the wand which transformed into a different shape when it happen, going from a wand with a blue crystal to a pink wand with the a yellow crystal star in it with little wings on the side.

"Don't worry, mom I can totally handle it." Said Star.

Sometime later she set the kingdom on fire with a burning rainbow.

And so Star was getting ready to leave, with Luffy comforting her.

"Please don't send me to Saint Olga's School for Wayward Princesses!" cried Star.

"Please don't Queen Mom!" said Luffy.

Queen Moon just sighed, she was used to Luffy calling her "Queen Mom" and she gave up correcting him long ago.

She turned her attention to Star.

"We're not sending you there." Said Queen Moon.

Star immediately perked up.

"Oh!" she said.

"We're sending you to Earth." Said Queen Moon.

"Earth! Why can't I be sent to the Blue Dimension." Said Star.

"That place is dangerous, considering all of the pirating going on." Said Queen Moon, "It's no place for you."

That Blue Dimension of the name of Luffy's home dimension, however Queen Moon didn't know that fact.

"You won't be allowed to leave, Luffy you may visit her but you can take her anywhere." Said Queen Moon.

"All right!" said Luffy.

Star looked at Luffy, she knew he wouldn't listen to that one rule.

Especially since the dimensional scissors he had were his own pair that he had gotten years ago.

And so Star was taken to Earth to be a foreign exchange student.

While there she met a fellow classmate on Earth named Marco who showed her around school then got weirded out by her Magic, and then found out she was going to be living with him and his family.

Things weren't going well for the two of them, such as Star creating a litter of puppies that shot lasers out of their eyes and then Star just destroyed his room with a black hole after trying to make it better.

"'Suck! "Suck!" Why was the word suck in that spell!" yelled Marco.

"I don't know" cried Star, "It just came out that way!"

Before Marco could say anything else suddenly something cut the air and a bright blue portal appeared, causing Marco to jump.

And out came Luffy, Ace and Sabo.

"Hey bet you weren't expecting us so soon." Said Ace.

"Hugs!" cheered Star hugging her brothers.

"What…" said Marco confused.

"So how are things so far?" asked Sabo.

"Oh you know! I made a new friend." Said Star motioning to Marco, "Oh Marco these are Ace, Sabo and Luffy! Ace and Sabo are pirates and Luffy going to be omen one when he turns 17."

"Pirates…' said Marco with his eye twining, "Of course you're friends with pirates!"

"Their not friends." Said Star, "They're my sworn brothers! That's completely different!"

"Okay! Okay! This is getting weird!" said Marco.

"Come on you just need a little Sunshine!" said Star.

She pointed her wand at him and created a rain cloud on accident.

"That's it!" yelled Marco, "Both of them cant' live here, if you're here. So I'm leaving!"

He ended up jumping out the winnow, Star, Ace and Sabo all cringed as he did. Luffy however got distracted by the laser puppies.

"You okay!" called out Star.

"Luckily the cacti broke my fall!" said Marco.

Marco got up and limped away.

"How long have you been here again?" asked Sabo.

"A few hours." Sighed Star.

Sometime later they found him outside a convince store still with the raincloud raining on him trying to get a refill for his soda.

He jumped in shocked when he saw Star and her brothers.

She zapped the cloud away.

"I didn't get a choice in coming to earth and you didn't have a choice in having to deal with me." Said Star.

Marco's face softened a little.

"I'm going to be staying with Luffy for a while." Said Star, "Hopefully mom won't find out and send me to Saint's O's."

"And if that happens you know Luffy will just break you out." Said Sabo.

Star laughed a little.

They began to leave, however Marco saw something behind them.

"Star…" he said nervously.

They turned and saw a group of monsters.

"Star Butterfly! At least I found you." Said a small kappa wearing a bull's skull.

"Ludo! How did you find me?" asked Star.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" said Ludo.

"Yes… that's why I asked!" said Star.

"Well Buff-Frog here…" said Ludo, "I don't have to tell you! Get her!"

Star, Luffy, Sabo and Ace all got into battle positions.

However what surprised them was when Marco punched one of the monsters hard.

"You can fight!" said Star surprised.

"Awesome!" said Luffy.

"It's called karate!" said Marco proud f his abilities.

That was when Sabo grabbed a pipe from his back and began to beat up many of the monsters.

"Hey! Marco want to see something cool!" said Luffy.

He turned to the monsters.

"Gum Gum Pistol!"

He shot his arm at one of the monsters and gave a hard punch sending it flying.

"No way!" said Marco, "How?"

"I'm a rubber man!" said Luffy stretching his cheek.

"Wait! You didn't say her brothers are here! Not to mentioned that karate kid!" yelled Ludo, "You said she was unguarded"

The monster known as Buff-Frog didn't say anything.

"Fire Fist!" called out Ace.

His fist turned into fire and he launched the column of fire at the monster.

"Wait! Since when do you have fire powers!" yelled Ludo.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Said Ace.

"Yes, that's why I asked." Said Ludo.

Both Ace and Star laughed as the irony wasn't lost on them.

That was when Buff-Frog tried to attack her.

"Jelly Bean Hallucination Mist!" called out Star.

And of course Buff-Frog began to freak out as he saw faces appeared on his hands.

"Gum Gum Whip!" called out Luffy whipping his leg at many of the monsters.

A giant chicken like monster began to shoot large eggs at them, Sabo managed to bat one of them back at the monsters.

Ace mean launched some fireballs at his enemies.

Marco proceeded to give some of the monsters a flying kick.

"Mega Narwhal Blast!" called out Star.

She sent out a giant Narwhal at them crushing Ludo.

"s you want some o this Ludo?" asked Star.

"No thank you." Said Ludo coming out from under the narwhal.

They watched as they pathetically retreated, with Ludo getting his dead stuck as he made one final threat t.

"That was amazing! You guys were amazing! I was amazing!" cheered Marco.

"I guess we were!" cheered Star.

She then sighed, "I well I better go pack my bags."

"Come on! You can finally do what you always wanted to the tree house." Said Luffy.

"Wait… Star." Said Marco, "I want you to stay with us!"

"Really?" asked Star she gabbed him and cheered "Hugs!"

"So are we going to be fighting monster all the time?" asked Marco excited.

"Probably, just don't expect Ace and Sabo around a lot." Said Star.

"Yeah, we have crew obligations and all." Said Ace.

"We just wanted to check up on our little sister." Said Sabo.

"Take good care of her." Said Ace.

"Hey! But I'll be here!" said Luffy.

"Awesome!" said Marco.

Marco and Star headed home happy with their friendship… and indeed it was the start of a brand new adventure.

Next Time: Star and Marco visit Luffy in his home island, however he isn't home. Thankfully they do find him hiding from an old man. Who is this old man and why is Luffy hiding from him. Who is the old man? And what does he want with Luffy? Find out next time!

A/N: Right now the story is set during Star Vs. the Forces of Evil with Star and Luffy currently being 14 and Ace and Sabo being 17. The chapters so far will have different types: Original, based on a Star episode, flashbacks chapters showing things from canon and flashback chapters showing original stories. Not all episodes of Star will be covered (like episode 2 will skipped but mentioned next chapter). I hope you enjoy the style of the story!


	3. Dawn Adventure

A/N: (Whistles) This story is doing much better than I thought... One Piece/ Star VS. The Forces of Evil the crossover no one wants to write but everyone wanted to read. Seriously... there's only one other story and that looks to be dead. Anyways enjoy the chapter! I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2: Dawn Adventure

The Blue Dimension, called that because of the of the four main oceans that cover it, the North Blue, The South Blue, The West Blue and the East Blue. There is also another ocean known as the Grand Line. As the world is mostly water pirates run rampant, it didn't always until nearly 20 years ago… When Gold Roger, the King of the Pirates was executed. With his last word he told everyone about his treasure The One Piece. Since then pirates searched grand line for his treasure.

But not all pirates wish to have this treasure, the Captain of the Spade Pirates, Ace wishes to free of someone's shadow while the captain of the Blue Freedom Pirates, Sabo merely want to be experience true freedom.

However Luffy wants to be King of the Pirates someday and when he turns 17 he will set sail and become a pirate too hoping to the find the One Piece.

"Oh wow…" said Marco as Star was the one giving the explanation.

"Yep!" said Star.

"Wait… who's shadow is Ace is trying to free of?" asked Marco.

"That's not important, what's important that you know about Luffy's home dimension, and now that Pony Head gave me her dimensional scissors, we can go there and surprise him!" cheered Star.

"Wait… is there anyone fighting the pirates?" asked Marco.

"Oh yea the Marines they're kind of half army half police." Said Star.

"Shouldn't that be half Navy half police." Said Marco.

"Whatever!" said Star, "Let's go surprise my brother!"

She cut open a portal and the two went through it and ended up in a tree house.

"Surprise!" cheered Star.

However no one was around.

"Luffy!" she called out.

They left the tree house, "Luffy!" she called.

She then created a big piece of meat with her wand.

"I got a nice piece of magically created meat!" called out Star.

But no one was around.

"He's not here. Do you know where he might be." Said Marco.

"I know someone who might know." Said Star.

Not too long later Star busted into a shack with her wand. Inside is what appeared to be a gang of bandits.

"Where's Luffy!" she demanded.

She began to fight off the bandits.

Marco watched considering joining in that was a loud voice called out "Can't you say hello like a normal person?"

He turned and saw a rather large orange haired woman.

"Hi Dadan!" she cheered.

The woman named Dadan rolled her eyes.

One of the bandits saw Marco's confused face.

"That's just how Star says hi to us." Said one of the bandits to Marco.

"Marco this Dadan, she's Luffy's caretaker." Said Star, "And this her bandit gang!"

"Hi…" said Marco.

Dadan just nodded.

"If you're looking for Luffy, he's not here." Said Dadan, "And I'm going to say you checked the teahouse. "

"Uh duh." Said Star.

"Check the usual spots in the forest." Said Star.

"Fine…" said Star.

"Wait… before you go HIS ship was seen docked in town. So be careful." Said Dadan.

Star's eyes widened when she said that.

"All right." She said with determination.

They went out into the forest.

"You know…" said Marco, "I'm somehow both surprised and not surprised that Luffy is being raised by bandits."

Star giggled at that.

Then she stopped him.

"What is it?" asked Marco.

That was when they saw a rather musical old man. He seemed to be looking for something.

She pulled him behind a tree.

"What…" said Marco.

"It's him." muttered Star.

"Who?" asked Marco.

Before Star could give an answer something grabbed both of them pulled them up into a tree.

They found it was Luffy.

"Luffy!" said Star hugging him, "I was so worried."

"How did you get here?" asked Luffy.

"Pony Head gave me her dimensional scissors." Cheered Star.

"Awesome!" said Luffy.

"Why didn't you escape when he showed up?" asked Star.

"He surprised me with one of his punched then he took my scissors." Muttered Luffy.

"What!" yelled Star, "How could he!"

"I would have ran away if I knew he was here." Said Luffy becoming pale.

"I completely understand." Said Star, "He's going to pay for this…"

"Are you sure you can do it?" asked Luffy.

"I'll get your scissors back." Said Star, "Besides I've been waiting for the day I could use my magic on him."

That was when Star climbed to the other trees then jumped down.

The old man continued to search for Luffy (which is what he was looking for).

"Where is he?" he old man asked himself.

Star jumped down from the tree, and she glared at the old man.

The old man laughed, "Star! It's been a while!" he said somewhat cheerfully.

"Mega Narwhal Blast!" she said sending a large Narwhal at him.

The large narwhal crushed him.

"Yes!" cheered Star.

That was when the narwhal was sent flying and the old man dusted himself off.

"so you finally have that wand." Said the old man.

"I should have known it wouldn't be that easy." Said Star.

"You know Star, the offer is always open." Said the old man.

"Please! You really think I would join?" asked Star, "Besides you also know I'm supposed to be queen of my kingdom."

"Oh yeah… I forgot about that." Grumbled the old man.

"Seriously!" yelled Star glaring at him, "Rainbow Fist Punch!"

The old man punched as he stopped the magical rainbow fist with his own.

"It's no match for the fists of love!" yelled the old man laughing.

"You know I should have saw this coming." Said Star.

The old man laughed.

"Time for thing to get serious!" yelled Star, "Bacon Kitty Hawaiian Blast!"

The old man stared at she got a beam filled with strange looking kittens, bacon, pineapples and flowers.

The old man managed to get up.

"Well that's interesting." Said the old man.

"I'm just warming up." Said Star, "Dagger Crystal Heart Attack!"

She sent out heart shaped dagger from her wand and the old managed to dodge them.

"Super Rainbow Dolphin Slap!" she called out.

She shot out a beam of dolphins and starfish.

"Time to finish this!" yelled Star, "Rainbow Avalanche!"

Star sent out an avalanche of rainbow colored liquid at the old man practically drowning him.

Luffy jumped out of the trees while Marco slowly climbed down.

"Awesome!" cheered Luffy.

Star and Luffy high fived.

However the old man emerged from the rainbow liquid and punched Luffy hard.

"Are you going to do your training or not?" asked the old man.

"Wait? Training this is about training." Said Marco confused, "Also who is he?"

"Oh yeah… we should explain." Said Star, "Marco meet Garp, Luffy's grandpa."

"So you must be a new friend." Laughed Garp noticing Marco.

"Okay…" said Marco, "I mean it's just training… what's so bad about it."

"No! Gramps' training is bad!" yelled Luffy.

"Oh come on it's not that bad." Said Garp.

Luffy paled while Star just gave him a deadpan look.

"So tossing your grandson into ravines, throwing him into the jungle to fight off wild animals and tying him to balloon to float into the sky is normal training." Said Star.

"Of course it is! If he wants to be strong!" said Garp like it was nothing.

"What!" yelled Marco, "Okay! I take back everything about that training! That is nuts!"

"Well I haven't been able to that training for the past 6 years! Ever since he got that those Dimensional Scissors he's been skipping out!" yelled Garp, "How else are you supposed to become a strong Marine if you skip out on your training!"

"I'm not going to become a Marine! I want to be a pirate!" yelled Luffy.

"Oh here we go again!" yelled Garp, "Just like your brothers! Do you know much trouble they've been causing."

Luffy just rolled his eyes.

Marco just stared at the bickering family.

"Garp is a legendary Marine." Whispered Star.

"Oh." Said Marco, "Wait… is he the one that had Luffy live with bandits?"

Star nodded living Marco confused.

"Ace could have been a strong and great Marine! But he threw that away!" said Garp.

"Ace could never be a marine!" yelled Luffy.

"Of course he could have!" said Garp.

Luffy glared at his grandpa.

Star also gave him a look as if saying "You know that's not true".

"Fine! No training today!" said Garp.

He began to "dust" dust himself off from the rainbow liquid but before he could leave, Star pointing her wand at him.

"Luffy's scissors now." Said Star.

Garp reached into his pocket and tossed them at Luffy.

"Don't worry I wasn't planning on keeping them…" said Garp.

"Good." Said Star.

The three of them left Garp, who seemed to smile at the three before leaving.

"Okay seriously your grandpa is nuts." Said Marco.

"Yeah… he is..." sighed Luffy.

"Just be aware when you think he might be here next time." Said Star.

"Don't worry… I will be." Said Luffy.

"You know…" said Marco, "There's something that's been bugging me with this who situation…"

"What?" asked Luffy.

"Why did your grandpa have you live with bandits?" asked Marco, "I mean it sounds so stupid that…"

Both Luffy and Star stopped walking.

"Huh… never thought about it." Said Star.

"Wow! Grandpa's kind of an idiom isn't he?" laughed Luffy.

"Of course we already knew that!" laughed Star.

"You're right!" laughed Luffy.

"You totally have I have to ask him next time he comes!" said Star.

"I know!" cheered Luffy.

Marco smiled at the siblings.

The tow noticed him and both ran towards him with Star grabbing.

"Come on! Now that's over let's go explore the forest." Said Star.

They all went to explore the forest,

And with that Marco met Luffy's grandpa, unaware that he only scratched the surface of the problems involing that family.

Next Time: When Marco breaks his arm, Star tries to fix it but it turns into a tentacle. However Luffy can tell there's something wrong with the arm? Is he right and it's evil? Find out next time!


	4. Monster Arm

Chapter 3: Monster Arm

Marco was lying on Star's bed lamenting his injury, he had broken his arm while training for an upcoming Karate Tournament.

"You shouldn't have tried to break so man y boards." Laughed Luffy.

"Yeah… I know." Muttered Marco looking at him, "How am I supposed beat Jeremy Birnbaum now!"

"Jeremy Birnbaum? Isn't that the talking bear that used to go through Star's parent's trash?" asked Luffy.

"You're going to have to tell me about that." Said Marco.

Star meanwhile was switching between pigtails and ponytails. That was when Marco looked at her and got an idea.

"Hey wait! You have a magic wand! You can fix my arm!" said Marco.

"I don't know." Said Star, "That's out of my comfort zone, I can give you a sweet set of pigtails."

"Pigtails!" groaned Marco.

"Or I could use the instruction book that came with my wand." Said Star.

Star grabbed a massive book from under her bed.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that." Said Luffy.

"You have a book the whole time?" asked Marco.

"Yeah, all of the owners of the wand would write down spells they created, but it's a real mess." Said Star.

There was dust and bugs seen everywhere.

"It will take fever to find a bone mending spell!" said Star, "Oh wait here it is."

"Really?" asked Marco.

"It's written in some kind of accident language…" said Star then pointed her wand at Marco's arm resisting "Releasio Demonius Infestca!"

"I feel it working! My fingers re tingling!" cheered Marco as magic washed over his arm.

Then his arms turned into a horrifying tentacle causing Marco to scream.

"There's had to be something in the book!" yelled Star.

The tentacle began to move on it's own, causing problems.

It aimed for Luffy. However Luffy managed to catch it. He wrapped on his arms around it and started to punch it.

"Sorry Marco!" said Luffy.

"It's okay! I can't feel it!" said Marco who then realized at that Luffy, "Wait! Why can't I feel it!"

"I have an idea!" yelled Star franticly looking through the book.

"By the way! Do you think when we seprated from Marco that we can eat it?" asked Luffy.

The monster arm got even angrier and upped its attacks.

"Seriously?" asked Marco about Luffy's question.

After Luffy beat it up some more, they decided to talk about.

"This thing is bad." Said Luffy who was sitting on it.

"Well I can figure out a way to fix it." Said Star.

"Maybe I can go to school with you." Said Luffy.

"No!" yelled Marco, "Remember what happened last time you went with us."

"It wasn't that that bad." Said Star.

"Wasn't that bad!" yelled Marco, "He ate all of the food from the cafeteria, set off the fire alarm and mistook Miss Skullnick for one of Ludo's Henchmen and beat her up! Which is really weird because it was before Star turned her into a troll…"

"Be on your best behavior Luffy!" said Star.

"Okay!" said Luffy.

The smother warm began to writhe once again.

"Look nothing is going to change my mind about Luffy coming to school." Said Marco.

The next morning Marco was grumpy and scalded from an extremely hot shower, Star came down stairs looking worse for wear, and Luffy came in with a large piece of meat.

"You can come to school Luffy." Said Marco.

"Knew you would change your mind." Said Star.

They all went to school where Luffy kept to his best behavior, thankfully which mean slept through class thankfully waking up if the monster arm caused problems during class to beat it up.

Durring lunch however something else happened.

They were finding a place to sit down when they saw the school bully Lars beating up a rather nerdy boy named Francis.

Luffy looked at Marco and Star.

Both of them nodded, however before Luffy could stop the bully, the monster arm hit him.

"Who did that!" said Lars.

"Uh…" said Marco then the monster arm began to beat him up some more.

Lars ran away crying as the monster arm picked up Francis and cleaned him up.

The other students were impressed, even some of the girls taking an interest including the girl that Marco had a crush on Jackie.

Luffy stared at the monster arm still getting a bad feel from it.

Later at home the three of them hung out in Star's room.

Marco staring at the monster arm starting to like it.

"Yes! I found the spell!" said Star.

"Really?" asked Luffy.

"Uh… maybe you should test out first." Said Marco.

She took out a normal plant, pointed her wand at it and chanted "Returnino Armius Normaltecius!"

The plant then burned up, Luffy and Marco looked at each other.

"I'm going bed now." Said Marco.

"I'm going home later!" said Luffy, "Call me if Marco's arm starts causing problems again!"

Will do!" said Star who took out another plant to try it out on.

Over the course of the Star tried various variations of the spell until she found the right one, however Marco had come to love the monster arm due to how awesome it was.

Star and Luffy walked to the dojo where the torment was being held.

"Seriously?" asked Luffy.

"Yeah. Now he thinks the smother is cool after all I did to help him." said Star who was super exhausted.

"That thing is bad though." Said Luffy.

"I trust you… I think it's a bad influence on him." said Star.

They got to the dojo and sat next to Marco's friend Alfonzo a lanky boy in glasses and Ferguson, a rather fat red haired guy.

"You awful." Said Alfonzo.

"I stayed up two nights trying fix his arm." Said Star, "But does he thank me? No!"

The sensei introduce Jeremy who as it turned out was a little kid.

"That's Jeremy?" asked Star.

"He cant' be more than 8." Said Ferguson.

OF course Marco showed up seemly steeped in shadows.

"He has a monster arm! That's no fair!" yelled Jeremy.

"I know, isn't that cool." Said the Sensei.

The "match" was hard to watch, as watching a monster arm going again an 8 year was extremely one sided.

That was until the monster arm suddenly devolved a mouth.

"He beaten! Now finish him!" said the Monster Arm.

"What?" asked Marco.

"This is what you always wanted! Now devour his bowels!" said the monster arm.

"No not my bowels! I love my bowels!" cried Jeremy.

"I just wanted to win the tournament so he wouldn't make fun of me." Said Marco.

"If you're too weak to finish him, I'll just have to do it myself!" said the monster arm.

The smother arm ripped Jeremy shirt, and got ready to eat his bowels.

"Gum Gum Spear!"

That was when Luffy did a spear shaped kick to the monster arm forcing him to drop Jeremy.

"Oh I'm going to have fun devouring your bowels rubber boy." Laughed the monster arm.

Luffy looked at Star, it was to tell her to use the spell while he fought it.

However it turned out she was asleep, though to be fair which really shouldn't be that unexpected.

The monster arm grabbed Luffy and tossed him away.

However Luffy quickly recovered.

He stretched it arm in a way that it mimicked the way the monster arm moved.

"Let's do this!" said Luffy.

The stretchy arm and monster arm clashed, as Ferguson and Alfonzo tried to wake up Star, it took a bit but they splashed Alfonzo's drink her face to wake her up.

She saw that Luffy was fighting with the monster arm.

"Luffy!" she called out.

Luffy smirked when he saw that Star was awake, he jumped into the air and wrap his legs around the Monster Arm.

"Retunio Armius Normalrino!" called out Star hitting the monster arm with the spell.

"You can never get rid of me! I'm a part of you now!" yelled the monster arm as it slowly transformed back into a normal arm, "You can cure the symptoms but you can never cure the virus!"

"My arm! It's back to normal!" said Marco who then hugged it… then he realized it was still broken, "And it's still broken.'

"Don't worry! Milk will fix that right up!" laughed Luffy.

"Milk doesn't wok that way." Deadpanned Marco.

"Ha! A broken arm! That means I win!" cheered Jeremy showing it hand up into the air.

That was when what appeared to be a brass knuckle fell out his glove, and the sensei found it and picked it up.

"A brass knuckles? Really?" asked the Sensei.

"Brass? Really? That's gold." Said Jeremy.

"You two have brought shame to this proud and noble sport. Tis' a sad day for strip market dojos!" said the Sensei.

Jeremy stomped away eve threatening his own mother when she tried to cheer him up.

"What a turd." Said Ferguson.

"Should have listened to you two." Sighed Marco.

"Told you that thing was bad." laughed Luffy.

"Say… when it said it would come back that's nothing to worry about… right?" asked Marco.

"No… not at all!" said Star nervously.

And hopefully it would never return… right? Hopefully… At least Marco learned that it was evil… so there's that.

Next Time: How did Luffy get his powers as well as his hat... as well as getting his dream to becoming King of the Pirates? Find out next time!


	5. Romance Dawn

Chapter 4: Romance Dawn

Ludo and his minions once again showed up to steal the wand. Of course it was big fight with Star, Marco and Luffy fighting them off.

"Strawberry Surprise Blast!" called out Star blasting away a monster.

"Hiyah!" yelled Marco kicking one monster away.

"Gum Gum Gatling!" called out Luffy as he unleashed a rapid fire punch on one of the monsters.

That was when another monster decided opt attack Luffy from behind.

Luffy managed to dodge the attack, however the monster managed to take something from Luffy. Hit hat.

"Ha!" teased the monster holding, "Lookie what I got!"

Everyone but Marco froze.

"Oh no…" whimpered Buff Frog.

"You idiot!" yelled Ludo.

"What?" asked the monster

"Wasn't he here last time it happen?" asked a fly like monster.

"I think he had the flu last time." Said Buff Frog.

"Give me back my hat!" yelled Luffy beating up the monster hard. Marco watched as the monster was thoroughly beaten and was nearly broken last time.

"Okay! Reminding everyone! Never touch his touch his! Because this is what happens." Said Ludo.

The monsters decided to retreat with a few taking the one that took the hat.

Marco just stared at Luffy who was dusting off his hat and then plopped it on his head smiling brightly.

"Okay…" said Marco.

"Come on!" said Star realizing where they needed to go, "Let's go get a drink!"

At a tavern, a woman was cleaning a glass when suddenly a portal was cut open, she smiled bright as Star, Luffy and Marco went through it.

"Star! It's been a while." Said the woman.

"It has!" said Star and she jumped over the bar to hug a woman, "Hugs!"

"Hi." Said Marco quickly deciding they were in the Blue Dimension.

"Makino! This Marco! He's my new bestie!" said Star, "Makino runs the tavern."

"We've known her since we were little." Laughed Luffy.

"Cool!" said Marco.

Makino served them all drinks.

"So… Luffy… what's the deal with the hat?" asked Marco, "I thought it was just your look at first after what you did to that monster."

"It's my treasure." Said Luffy, "Someone gave me this hat to hold on to. And one day when I'm king of the pirates I plan to meet up with him and give it back to him."

"That's cool." Said Marco.

"Do you want to hear the whole story?" asked Star, "I can tell it better!"

Makino giggled.

"Sure okay." Said Marco.

(Flashback)

7 year old Luffy and Star both looked at the pirate ship that was docked.

"All right!" cheered Luffy, "Time for my plan!"

"All right your plan!" cheered Star, "What is your plan?"

"You'll see!" laughed Luffy.

They got to the ship.

"I'm going to show you how brave I am so that I can join." Said Luffy.

The crew was confused.

"What are you going to do anchor?" asked the captain of the crew, a man with red hair, three scared over one of his eyes and wore the Straw Hats.

Luffy took out a knife and stabbed himself in the face much to the shock of the pirates and Star.

"Luffy!" yelled Star in shock.

"You idiot!" yelled the pirates.

(cuts out of flashback)

"That scar under your eye is from you stabbing yourself in the face?" asked Marco.

"Yep!" laughed Luffy.

"I'm somehow not surprised." Deadpanned Marco.

(Back to Flashback)

Everyone gathered in the tavern.

"That was really stupid." Said Shanks.

"I didn't even feel it." Laughed Luffy.

"Then why did you scream?" asked Star.

"Hey! You're supposed to be on my side." Said Luffy.

"It's clear she draws the line at stabbing yourself in the face." Said Shanks patting the princess on the head.

"Oh come on! My punch is as strong as a pistol!" bragged Luffy.

"If that's the case why don't you just go on adventures with your best friend you don't need to join us." Said Shanks.

(Cut out of Flashback)

"Wait best friend?" asked Marco.

"It was before we became brother and sister." Said Luffy.

"Also before we met Ace and Sabo." Said Star, "Just clearing it up."

"Ah…" said Marco.

(Cut back to Flashback)

"it comply different!" yelled Luffy.

"Plus mom might find out I've been stealing the Dimensional Scissors and she won't let me see Luffy any more." Said Star.

"I see." Said Shanks, "You two should have some juice then."

"Thanks!" said Luffy.

He started to drink the juice.

"A real pirate would never drink juice!" laughed Shanks.

The crew started to laugh.

That was when suddenly someone kicked down the door and a group of bandits entered, lead by a skinny man with a beard.

"Pirates?" asked the leader, "Looks like they're serve anyone."

The bandits approached the bar.

"Give me some grog." Said the bandit leader.

"Sorry but we're all out." Said Makino.

"Then what are they drinking." Said the bandit leader.

"Sorry about that." Said Shanks, "You can have the last bottle."

Durring this time Luffy had noticed a small treasure chest, he saw it was unlocked and inside was a purple fruit with swirls all over it. He began to eat it swallowing his first bite.

"Luffy! Hey!" yelled Star, "Aren't you going to share."

Luffy broke off a piece and gave it to Star.

She took a bit and she started to choke.

"That is disgusting!" said Star, "And your still eating it…"

"I'm hungry." Said Luffy.

(Cut out flashback)

"Seriously you ate a piece of disgusting fruit? And kept easting. Really?" asked Marco, "And what does that have to do with what's going on?"

"This is one of the most important parts of the story." Said Luffy.

(Cut back to Flashback)

The bandit took offence at the last bottle and broke.

"Oh I'm sorry Makino." Said Shanks, "Here let me clean it up."

"Oh don't worry you don't have to." Said Makino.

That was when the bandit destroyed everything at the bar.

"If you want to clean up so much you can." Said the bandit leader.

Shanks wasn't paying attention though.

The bandit leader slammed a wanted poster down.

"Don't you know who I am." He said, "I am Higuma the Bear."

But Shanks wasn't paying attention.

"You just watch yourself. I'm a wanted man. I have the death sentence on 12 islands." Said Higuma.

(Cut out of Flashback)

"Marco! Leave your earth references out of the story!" sighed Star.

"Sorry, sorry… couldn't help myself." Laughed Marco.

(Cut back to Flashback)

Higuma the bear scowled at he left.

Once they were gone…

"Captain are you okay?" asked one of the members of the crew.

"It's fine, some of it got in my mouth." Said Shanks with a smirk.

The crew started to laugh.

"Some of it went into his mouth." Laughed one of the crewmembers.

"Seriously!" yelled Luffy.

"What?" asked Shanks.

"Why didn't you fight back!" yelled Luffy, "He made you look like a fool! Yeah! There were a lot of them but that shouldn't matter!"

"Luffy… you have to understand that sometimes it's not worth fighting." Said Shanks.

"Yeah right!" yelled Luffy, "I'm leaving!"

"Luffy wait!" said Shanks grabbing Luffy's arm.

But Luffy kept on going with his arm suddenly stretching causing everyone to freak out.

"hat's going on!" said Luffy.

"Since when you have magic?" asked Star.

However the pirates knew the truth.

"Luffy!" said a really fat member when Lucky Roux holding up a picture of the fruit Luffy ate, "Did you eat a fruit just like this?"

"Yeah… I did. It wasn't very good!" said Luffy.

"Luffy! You just ate a Devil Fruit! You're now a rubber man! But you will never able to swim again!" yelled Shanks.

"What!" yelled Luffy.

(Cut out of Flashback)

"Wait! That's how Luffy got his powers from a disgusting piece of fruit?" asked Marco.

"Yep!" laughed Luffy.

"They're called Devil Fruits and they give you special powers, but take away your ability to swim." explained Star. "Ace also got his power from a Devil Fruit too."

"Oh... I was wondering about that." Said Marco, "So wait… you ate the fruit too. Why don't you have rubber powers?"

"Oh Shanks explained it." Said Star.

(Cut back to flashback)

Star tried to streak some part of her body.

"Wait!" said Star, "I ate some of the fruit too! Why don't I have rubber powers?"

"It loses its powers after the first bite." Explained Shanks, "Luffy ate it before you did."

"Oh good! Because mom would freak out if I came back with rubber powers and I couldn't swim any more." Said Star.

"What about me? What is Gramps going to do!" cried Luffy.

Star shrugged.

Many days later…

(Cut out of Flashback)

"Really?" asked Marco.

"That's how the story goes. "said Luffy.

(Cut back to Flashback)

Star and Luffy were once again hanging out in the tavern, this time it was very quiet without the pirates.

"Shanks has been gone for a while." Said Makino, "I'm sure you miss him."

"Why should I miss him." pouted Luffy, "He's not a real man."

"Oh come on you don't have to fight all the time to be a real man." Said Star, "I mean my dad is a real man and all he does is sit on his throne all day!"

(cuts out of Flashback)

Both Luffy and Star started laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" asked Marco.

"You'll find out eventually." Laughed Star.

(Cut back to Flashback)

"Your dad's a king! Shanks is a pirate!" said Luffy.

That was when the door opened, they turned to see who was entering and it was Higuma and his gang of bandits.

"So those pirates aren't here, should have known since the smell's gone." Said Higuma.

Both Luffy and Star stared at the bandits in shock.

The bandits began to badmouth Shanks and his crew some more but Luffy couldn't take it any more.

"Hey don't you date say that about Shanks! He's a better man than all of you!" yelled Luffy angrily.

"That's right!" yelled Star.

The bandits got angry and grabbed both kids and drag them outside.

They began to beat up Luffy didn't have much of an effect due to his rubber body.

"What's up with this kid. He doesn't seem to be getting hurt." Said Higuma, "We might have to sell him to a freak show or something."

"Hey boss!" yelled one of the bandits holding Star hostage was holding the tiara she wore, "This is real gold."

"Give that back!" cried Star, "My mom's going to lose it if I lose my tiara!"

"So you're worth more alive than dead." Laughed Higuma.

Higuma looked at Luffy.

"You on the other hand." Said Higuma.

"Wait!" yelled a voice.

They turned to see an older man who was with Makino.

"Mayor!" yelled Luffy.

"Please…" said the old man who the mayor of the town, "I beg you to let them go. I'll give as much money as you want"

He got on his hands and knees.

"Finally someone who knows how the world works." Said Higuma, "But it's too late, this kid attacked me."

"He didn't attack you! He just yelled at you!" said Star.

"You're lucky your family is rich." Said Higuma.

Star glared at the bandit.

"You stupid bandit better not hurt my best friend!" yelled Luffy.

Higuma kicked Luffy in the face.

"That's it I'm killing you now!" said Higuma.

"I wondering why there was no one welcoming us." Said a voice.

Everyone was shocked when Shanks and his crew was there.

"You again." Said Higuma.

Shanks walked over however one of the bandits put a gun to his head.

"If you get closer I'll blow your head off." Said the bandit.

"You know these aren't for threats." Said Shanks.

"What?" asked the bandit.

"IF you're going to use a gun it shouldn't be for show." Said Shanks.

Before the bandit could react Lucky Roux shot the bandit in the head.

(cuts out of Flashback)

"What they killed a guy!" yelled Marco in shock.

"Yeah." Said Luffy.

"There's a reason why mom would really freak out if she found out I hung in this dimension." Said Star.

(cut back to Flashback)

"You just killed him!" yelled one of the bandits in shock.

"You're not dealing with saints here, we're pirates." Said one of the pirates.

"Listen up!" yelled Shanks glaring harshly at the bandits, "You can throw food at me, you can spill your drinks on me, you can even spit on me. I'll just laugh it off. But no one, absolutely no one hurts any of my friends."

"Shanks." Said Luffy.

The first mate of the crew Ben Beckman used his pistol like a club to deal with the rest of the bandits. Rescuing Star in the process.

However with his minions gone, Higuma began to shake. He took out a smoke bomb and threw it, when the smoke cleared both he and Luffy were gone.

"Luffy! No!" yelled Shanks.

"Don't worry we'll find him." said one of the pirates.

Out in the sea Higuma was out in a small rowboat holding Luffy by his shirt.

"They'll never expect a mountain bandit to escape in the sea." Laughed Higuma, "Well I don't need you any more."

He tossed Luffy into the sea.

However that was when the local Sea King surfaced.

(Cut out of Flashback)

"Wait? Sea King?" asked Marco.

"That's what they call Sea Monsters." Said Star.

"Got it." Said Marco.

(Cut back to flashback)

It ate the boat in one bite then turned it attention towards the surging Luffy. It was about to eat him when Shanks managed to pull him out the way. Shanks glared at the Sea King who got scared then swam away.

Luffy cried into Shanks' chest.

"Come on Luffy, it's fine." Assured Shanks.

"But Shanks… your arm!" cried Luffy.

Shanks had lost his arm while saving Luffy from the Sea King.

"It's just a small price to pay for saving your life." Said Shanks.

Days later, after shanks recovered the crew was leaving. Luffy and Star were saying goodbye.

"So you're leaving for good?" asked Luffy.

"Yeah." Said Shanks, "We used the island for a base for a long time, maybe too long."

"I understand." Said Luffy, "And I wont ask you to take me any more."

"I wouldn't take you if you still asked." Teased Shanks.

"Oh yeah! I'll show you!" yelled Luffy, "I'll make my own crew! And then I'll find the greatest treasure there and become King of the Pirates!"

Shanks smiled and took off his hat and put it on Luffy's face.

"That hat is very important to me." Said Shanks, "I expect you to take care of it and bring it back to me you're a strong pirate."

"Shanks." Cried Luffy.

Shanks looked at Star.

"I take it you're going to join his crew when that happens." Said Shanks.

"Not with my mom." Said Star, "But I will help with when I can."

Shanks laughed at this.

The crew set sail, with Shanks smiling at Luffy knowing that he would one day become a strong pirate.

(End of Flashback)

"And once I'm a pirate I hope to meet up with Shanks again." Said Luffy.

"Oh wow…" said Marco, "That was an amazing story."

"The day that happens you better call me." Said Star, "I want to be there with you."

"Hey and maybe I can meet him too." Said Marco.

"Of course." Said Luffy with a big grin.

Makino smiled at the three, happy that Star and Luffy found a new friend that she could was going to be their side for a long time.

After all it was still going to be years until Luffy would leave to become a pirate, let alone meet up with Shanks again...

After all Luffy was going to keep that promise… no mater what.

Next Time: Star, Luffy and Marco deiced to visit the West Blue. They meet a friendly pod of gigantic whales. A however a crew of Whale Hunting Pirates are after them! Can they save the whales? Find out next time!


	6. West Blue Adventure

Chapter 5: West Blue Adventure

On a lone beach everything was calm. When suddenly a portal opened and Star, Luffy and Marco walked out of it.

"Welcome to the West Blue!" said Star.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Marco.

"Find adventure!" cheered Luffy.

"Aren't you going to be a pirate one day and come here?" asked Marco.

"Oh Marco…" said Star.

She lifted her star showing a globe, which started to glow the areas she mentioned, "When Luffy becomes a pirate he plans to explore the East Blue for a bit then go the Grand Line. He has no plans to explore the West, North or South Blue any time soon."

"So sometimes we go on adventures in the other three blues." Said Luffy.

"Though we mostly went to the South Blue… for reasons…" said Star.

"Really why?" asked Marco.

Luffy and Star looked at each other.

"Ace should be the one to tell you." Said Luffy.

Immediately dropped it as it sounded very personal.

"So what are we going to do." Said Marco.

That was when they noticed in the distance some whales.

"Awesome!" said Star.

"Let's go check out those whales!" cheered Luffy.

"I don't know… it might be a bad idea." Said Marco.

"Like that thing with the shopping cart?" asked Luffy.

(Flashback)

Star was depressed because of a guy, Marco was trying to cheer her up by dressing up like a clown, trying to get Luffy to cheer her up then came up with another plan.

One that said "Hi! I'm Marco Diaz and welcome to Jackass!"

He had built a ramp and was in a shopping cart with fire works while wearing a sombrero.

Luffy who decided to try to cheer up Star his own way sitting next to her on bed when they heard Marco call out "Hey! Star look at this!"

As Marco saw in the shopping cart he realized.

"Wait this is a really bad idea!" he said.

However before he backtrack on the plan the main firework exploded causing a bunch of explosions and Marco crashing into Star aquarium flooding the room and him falling don the stairs drifting in the flood.

Star was unimpressed by Star but Luffy was laughing.

"That was really stupid." Laughed Luffy.

"Thanks Luffy…" muttered Marco.

(End of Flashback)

"You're going to make fun of that for while, aren't you?" asked Marco.

"Maybe." Laughed Luffy.

Marco sigh.

"How are we going to even get close to the whales?" asked Marco.

"Starlight Sailing Ship!"

She created a small sailing ship.

"Serially?" asked Marco.

"It's best to teach Luffy how to sail so he won't get ship wreck right after sailing." Said Star.

"Like Ace." Laughed Luffy.

"I guess that's a good point." Said Marco, "Wait… what was that about Ace?"

They sailed to the whales. Star and Luffy were excited, however after a while they were getting board. Why… because somehow the whales were really far away.

"Are the whales swimming away!" yelled Star, "How can they be this far away."

"Maybe they know we're coming for them." Said Marco.

That was when suddenly a large wave hit the boat.

They were sent flying out of it.

"Luffy!" yelled Star knowing that Luffy can swim.

She grabbed her wand and was about to recite a spell when instead of hitting the water they hit something solid.

"What…" said Marco.

They saw that they landed on was black and stretched for quite a ways.

"It's rubbery." Said Luffy feeling.

Marco felt it.

"I wonder what it is." Said Marco.

Star then touched it and her eyes widened.

"I know this feeling." She said.

That was when the thing they were on gave a loud noise.

"What is that?" asked Marco.

"I think I know what we're on!" said Star.

She got up and ran off, with Marco and Luffy quickly following her.

They got to a strange hole nearby.

They looked at the hole and Marco realized what they were on as well.

"This can't be." Said Marco.

"We are." Said Star.

"What?" asked Luffy confused.

"We're on one of the whales!" said Marco.

"No way!" yelled Luffy.

"I can't believe it." Said Marco, "Whales can't get this big! It's has to be like 10 times bigger than a blue whale!"

"We're in the Blue Dimension." Pointed out Star.

"Okay… you have a point." Said Marco.

That was when the whale they were on a made a noise, it seemed to be happy.

"Are you trying to be our friend?" asked Star.

The whale made another seemly happy noise.

"It wants to be our friend." Laughed Luffy.

"Just be prepared for going back into the water." Sighed Marco.

The whale made a noise as if saying "I'm not doing that with nice people."

"I don't think the whale will do that as long we're on." Said Star.

The whale made a noise as if saying "Don't worry I won't."

"This is really weird." Said Marco.

"You better get used to the Blue Dimension… because it's weird than Mewni hands down." Said Star.

Luffy just laughed at this.

The whale swam towards the pod, and they saw that all of the whales were massive as the one they were on.

"No wonder why it took such a long time for us to get here." Said Marco, "It's because they're all big we thought they were closer than we thought."

"Thank you for being obvious." Said Star staring at Marco.

"I didn't figure that out." Said Luffy.

"Okay never mind." Said Star.

They heard a squeaky sound from the side.

They walked over to the edge and saw a baby whale.

"Aw so cute!" cheered Star with her eyes sparkling.

As Star admired the baby little did they know that a pirate crew was watching them.

"I found a pod of Island Whales!" yelled the look out.

"Perfect!" said the captain with an evil smirk, "We're going to be making tons of money!"

One of the members laughed.

"Ha! Tons of money…" said the member.

The captain rolled his eyes.

The ship got close to the whale pod.

Back with Star, Luffy and Marco they continued to hang out with the whales.

"I was skeptical but it seems like they really are intelligent to know we're their friends." Said Marco.

"I know right!" said Star.

That was when one of the whales stared to scream.

"What's' going on?" asked Luffy.

Star took out her wand and used it like a telescope, she gasped in shock.

"IT was harpooned!" yelled Star.

"What!" yelled Luffy.

"Oh no." muttered Marco knowing what it meant.

Star turned her wand to the distance.

"Pirates." Said Star.

"You know I've been wondering…" said Marco.

"Pirates are more often evil in this dimension." Said Star.

"Oh because I thought…" said Marco.

"Nope, I've been beaten up by bad pirates before." Said Luffy like it was nothing.

"Oh… okay." Said Marco.

"Super Cloudy Charm!" yelled Star.

She created a pink cloud with wings.

"Let's save the whales!" Said Star.

They flew to the ship on Cloudy.

The look out stared at this in confusion.

"Sir… you're not going to believe this!" yelled the look out.

"What!" yelled the captain.

"There's a bunch of kids flying this way on a cloud with wings!" yelled the look out.

"What…" said the captain.

"There's a bunch of kids…" repeated the look out.

"Not that kind of what!" yelled the captain.

"Have you been drinking again?" asked another pirate.

"One time… one time I drink before my job and it haunts me for life." Muttered the look out.

That was when other pirates noticed the group coming over.

"Holy crap he's right!" yelled one of them.

"Sorry about that." Said another.

"Yeah sure." Muttered the look out, "Like I'm not used to it…"

The group arrived to the shock of the pirate crew.

"Who are you!" demanded the captain.

"I'm Star Butterfly!" said Star, "Princess of Mewni."

"Monkey D. Luffy!" said Luffy, "I'm going to be king of the pirates!"

"And I'm Marco…" said Marco unsure how to reposed to the pirates, "And I know karate I guess."

The pirates laughed.

"I don't know who you are." Said the captain.

"We just introduced ourselves." Muttered Star.

"But why are you here!" demanded the captain.

"We're here to stop from killing these whales!" yelled Luffy.

The pirates laughed.

"Do you know how much they're worth?" asked the captain, "One Island Whale could feed and entire island for a year. If we sell the meat then we will make so much money by going to various islands and selling the meat."

"I don't know that a good idea." Said Marco, "I mean if you have too much you wouldn't be able to sell all of it."

"Shut up!" yelled the captain, "It's a great idea."

"Okay… it looks like we're dealing with an idiot." Said Marco.

"You ready?" asked Star twirling her wand.

"Oh yeah!" said Luffy.

We're not going to let a bunch of punk kids ruin our whaling operation!" yelled the Captain, "Get them!"

And so the fighting began!

"Mega Dolphin Tsunami!" yelled Star creating a wave filled with tiny dolphins.

Luffy grabbed one of the pirates.

He began to stretch his backwards and then shouted "Gum Gum Bell!" head-butting the guy.

Marco managed to knock several away with his karate skills.

However that was when he noticed that several of the pirates were pointing guns at him and he froze.

"He's the weakest link! Fire!" yelled Marco.

However Luffy jumped in front of him taking the bullets.

"Luffy!" yelled Marco.

However he watched as the bullets it him his skin stretched back before bouncing back .

"Bullets don't work." Said Luffy, "They are annoying though…"

"I bet." Said Marco.

"I bullet don't work! Use swords!" yelled the captain.

However Marco managed to kicked away one of the swords.

"Narwhal Blast!" yelled Star knocking away with the pirates with the Narwhal

"You're a little hypocrite you know that!" yelled one of the pirates.

"Why?" asked Star.

"You're sung whales to fight us in order to save whales!" yelled the pirate.

"Hey! They're narwhals! Completely different." Said Star.

"Narwhals are a type of whale!" yelled one of pirates.

"We're unicorns of the sea!" yelled the Narwhal, "And we choose to do this."

The pirates stared at the Narwhal.

"What the fu…" said one of them.

However before the word could even be finished star once again shouted "Narwhal Blast!" hitting them with Narwhals.

Marco continued to beat up the pirates.

"You know you're good." Said one of the pirates, "I could teach you more if you want… if you join the crew."

Marco stared at the pirate and then punched him in the face.

"Really? That's how you try to avoid getting beaten up?" asked Marco.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." Said the pirate.

Soon enough all that was lest was the chain and the look who climbed down.

"Please don't hurt me!" yelled the look out, "I'm weak and pathetic."

"How dare you!" yelled the captain in a tone that indicated he was a terrible actor, "You're such traitor you traitorous scum!"

The three gave them looks.

"You're not buying it are you?" asked the captain.

"Considering you're making a move for your dagger… no…" said Marco.

Indeed the look out was going to make a move for a dagger strapped to his side.

"Sea Star Surprise!" said Star hitting the look out.

"Gum Gum Pistol!" called out Luffy punching the pirate captain.

They tied up the crew and Star summoned Cloudy once again and they all got on her.

"We will hunt the whales again! You will certain of it." Said the captain.

"I doubt it." Said Star, "Marine Seeker Flock!"

he summoned a flock of birds that began to blow the sails of the pirate ship push away.

"Well that an interesting fight!" said Marco.

"Eh… it was tamer than normal." Said Star.

"Yeah, they were kind of pathetic. "said Luffy with a shrug.

Marco blink.

They found the whale that was harpooned.

Luffy pull it out causing pain to the whale.

"Don't worry it will be fine!" said Star, "Waterproof Butterfly Bandage Kisses!"

That was when several butterflies came out of her wand and kissed the whale's wound created a strange looking bandage to help it.

All of the whales all gave off happy sounds, though the one they just helped did give off a slightly pained sound.

"I'm sure you'll be fine." Said Star.

"Hope you guys don't run into any more pirates." Said Luffy.

The whales all made sounds in agreement.

They decided to head home, hoping that they're new whales friends would be all right. It did help thanks to Star's spell the pirate crew was captured and arrested though none of the marines believes their stories of a trio f teens beating them with weird powers. So that helped even more.

Next Time: Star lost her wand charger and needs to get a new one. The only place to get one is Quest Buy... thankfully Luffy knows his way around it somehow... But what will happen when it turns out Ludo and his henchmen are also there? What will happen? Find out next

A/N: Fun Fact: I did consider writing Cheer Up Star, however I realized I would have to cut out a good chunk of story and the only part I really wanted to write was the line "Hi! I'm Marco Diaz and welcome to Jackass!" (I can't be the only thinking of that during that bit)... so yeah... that's why there's only that part in the chapter.


	7. Quest Buy

Chapter 6: Quest Buy

It was normal morning in the Diaz home. Both Star and Marco getting ready for the day with Marco organized with everything getting ready while Star had her mess. Marco ended up vacuuming things on her side with the mini-vac not really paying attention to what it sucked up.

Of course Star was freaking out as not buying a new charger would kill her wand forever.

"Can't you just buy a new one?" asked Marco.

"Of course! They have them at Quest Buy!" said Star.

"Quest Buy?" asked Marco.

That was when Star took out a compact mirror.

"Luffy! Quest Buy now!" yelled Star.

"Okay!" said Luffy in the mirror.

Star took out the scissors and dragged Marco along.

"Welcome to Quest Buy." Said Star.

Marco looked around at the strange store.

"It's so big how do you find things." Said Marco.

"Legend has it the founders of Quest Buy created a secret cryptic code that many have gone mad trying to deeper it." Said Star.

They watched as a goblin having gone mad run off to find housewares only to run into a wall.

"But there is one person in the multiverse who has been able to navigate the store with no problem… despite having a terrible sense of direction." Said Star.

"It's Luffy." Said Marco quickly figuring it out.

"You are aware of his navigational skills…" whispered Star just in case Luffy showed up.

"You mean the whole North is colder thing… yeah…" sighed Marco.

"We've tired to explain it." Said Star, "But he doesn't seem to grasp it…"

"It must be a hard trying to get him to understand for you three." Said Marco referring to her as well as Ace and Sabo.

"Not just the three of us." Said Star, "Makino, Garp, Dadan, her entire bandit gang, Dad, even Tom at one point tried to explain it… but he wouldn't listen…"

That was when a portal opened up and Luffy stepped out.

"Sorry I was hunting… what do we need?" asked Luffy.

"wand charger.' Said Star.

Luffy nodded and grabbed both of their arms.

As Luffy dragged them along, they ran past Ludo and his henchmen who were just shopping.

Hey villains need to shop too.

Of course they noticed them.

"Well, well… Star Butterfly." Said Ludo, "After them!"

"What about the electric beak groomer?" asked one of his henchmen.

"The wand is more important!" yelled Ludo, "Though if you find it bring it to me! But first the wand!"

They followed to the group and cut them off.

"Star Butterfly… it looks like Quest Buy does have whatever a monster could want." Said Ludo.

"Ludo!" yelled Star.

"Well… you better hand over the and or else there will be a clean up on aisle, aisle …" said Ludo, "What aisle is it?"

"Not my department." Said a sloth like worker, then he noticed Luffy, "Hey Luffy!"

"Hey!" replied Luffy.

Marco looked at Luffy.

"I come here all the time." Said Luffy with a shrug.

"That explains a lot actually." Said Marco with a shrug.

Star on the other hand knew she had to fight.

"Rainbow Avalanche!" yelled Star.

However the wand due to its state sent out a rather pathetic stream of rainbow liquid.

"Uh… give me a second!" said Star.

Luffy knew he had to jump in.

"Gum Gum Stamp!" called out Luffy giving a hard kick to the face to one of the monsters, leaving a stamp like imprint from his sandals.

"Gum Gum Pistol!" called Luffy giving a several monsters a hard punch.

"Luffy!" called out Star.

"I know!" said Luffy, "This way!"

He once again grabbed the two of them.

"After them!" yelled Ludo.

Luffy lead them to an elevator.

"This will take us right there." Said Luffy with a grin.

As they got closer Star saw the charger section.

"We're almost there." Said Star, she watched as her wan lost a bit more energy, "Don't' worry little wand we're almost there.

That was when the elevator stopped.

"What happened?" asked Star.

"We stopped." Said Marco.

Thanks to Luffy they managed to climb out of the elevator.

Sorry but this elevator is no longer in service." Said a very injured sloth like clerk, "But welcome to the death trap department."

That was when the Sloth Like clerk got trapped in a mousetrap. The three were shocked.

"Don't' help me up I get workers comp for this." Said the Sloth like clerk, then he noticed Luffy, "Hey Luffy."

"Hey!" said Luffy.

That was when another elevator opened up and giant slug like monster left it. Stuck to his back were Ludo and his henchmen.

"Run!" said Star.

They ran through the hell scape that was the booby trap department with Star telling the other two what the traps were in each section. Such as the massacre darts and that hallway where the walls periodically close in each other.

Thankfully the Star, Luffy or Marco were hit, but the monsters were.

Thankfully soon enough they got to the wand charger department.

"This place is huge!" said Luffy.

"How are we supposed to find the right one?" asked Star.

"Now it's my time to shine." Said Marco, "It's time to get organized! Luffy! Star! Hold them off while I find the charger!"

"Right!" said Star and Luffy.

They went to fight the monster, with Star not using her wand to fight them.

"Gum Gum Spear!" called out Luffy giving the monster a hard spear like kick.

Star also managed to fight them off. However it wasn't going well.

While she used to fight monsters all the time she got rusty, and the ensuing fight led to crashing into another shopping cart and getting her leg caught in it.

Thankfully Luffy saw this happened and when one of the monsters tried to attack her during this time, he jumped in front of her.

"Gum Gum Balloon!" he called out then inflated himself like a balloon and bounced off the monster that tried to attack.

"Thanks!" Star said while getting free of the shopping cart.

"I found it!" yelled Marco.

Both of them went to the Charger section.

"It took me a while but when I figured out they were using the metric system…" explained Marco.

Star jumped to being the shelf.

"Just give me the damn charger!" yelled Star.

"Did you just say…" said Marco.

"I'm upset and I have pirate brothers!" yelled Star, "Give me now!"

Marco handed her the charger.

"Yes I have it!" cheered Star.

That was when Ludo showed up and grabbed the wand.

"Yes I have it!" he cheered.

He pointed the wand at Star.

"Princess! Blast Your Face Off!" he yelled.

But nothing happened other than a small skull shaped cloud.

"Spinning Dizzy Death Blast!" he said but of course it didn't work, "Come on! What's wrong with this thing!"

Star kicked him away and grabbed the wand.

She placed the charger in the wand and it powered up , opening up to show that the little mill horse that properly powered it was a-okay.

"So cute!" Star squeed seeing the little mil-horse.

As Marco and Luffy were there she used a certain spell.

"Fantastic Exit Beam!" called out Star.

She shot out a green beam with the emergency exit logo as they did they passed by one of the Sloth like clerks.

"Hey Luffy!" he said.

"Hey!" replied Luffy.

"So are you going to pay for that?" asked the Sloth like clerk.

"My archenemies will. He kind of owes me." Said Star.

Marco looked at Star.

"You can just walk." Said Marco.

"I know. "said Star.

All three of them got back to the bathroom.

"Now Star don't you see it pays to be organized." Said Marco.

"Shut it!" said Star.

"You know it's rude on earth to tell someone shut it!" said Marco.

"Yeah, yeah… it's rude on both Mewni and the Blue Dimension." Said Star, "Look!"

Marco's mini-vac was now floating glowing pink.

"Cool! I didn't know that could do that." Said Luffy with his eyes sparkling.

"It's can't!" said Marco freak out.

"It's possessed!" said Star who seemed to have entered a trace, "I'm going to touch it!"

"No Star don't!" said Marco.

She did it anyways, she grabbed it and opened it and found something in there.

"Oh it's just my charger!" said Star like it was nothing then she realized what it was and yelled out "My charger!"

Luffy stared to laughed, "Someone wasn't paying attention!"

"Sorry." Said Marco sheepishly, "I guess you have two of them now."

"Nah!" said Star putting it back into the mini-vac, "You keep it! I have a wand, you have a magic floating mini-vac… now we're both cool."

"Let's see what it can do now!" cheered Luffy.

They left to see what the magic floating Mini-Vac could do… but Marco slipped on some of Star's stuff.

And so Star got a new charger and Marco's mini-vac gained the ability to glow and float… turned out it could do that, even with a magical charger put inside of it. So yeah…

Next Time: Star vies Mr. and Mrs. Diaz a trip to Mewni during their anniversary. Durring this, Star tells Marco about how she discovered her father's secret while he discovered the secret of her brother's! What is her father's secret? Find out next time!


	8. Daddy's Secret

Chapter 7: Daddy's Secret

Star was talking with her parents on her wall mirror. Her father was talking about throne postures and giving a similar about it.

Star knew he was talking crap, but she playing the part of a bored teenager as she knew a long time ago to hide the truth from her mother.

"Star! Is that dimensional scissors?" asked Queen Moon.

Star looked at the scissors, "No of course not! They're just regular old scissors!"

She grabbed them and cut a piece of paper, accidently creating a small portal with a smother arm trying to grab her.

Queen Moon just glared at her.

"You are not to leave Earth. Even with Luffy." Said Queen Moon.

"I know." Said Star.

"I'll never know why Hekapoo gave him a pair." Muttered Queen Moon.

"Well your mother and I have to cut it short, I have a lecture to go to." Said King River.

"OF course… Have fun with your thing dad!" said Star.

"Oh you know how these things go." Said King River with a small chuckle.

"Oh he and his lectures." Said Queen Moon.

Star managed to stop the arm and close the portal.

"Hey Star! We're about to celebrate my parents anniversary." Said Marco.

"Oh it's your parents anniversary." Said Star, "I didn't get them anything."

"That's okay… my present can be form both of us." Said Marco.

"But I want to get them something, your parents are actually cool…" said Star, "Not as cool as my dad, but still cool."

"Cool?" asked Marco as his brain had broken, "Cool…"

They went downstairs, to find Mr. and Mrs. Diaz snuggling.

"Happy Anniversary Mom and Dad!" said Marco.

"Oh Marco." Said Mrs. Diaz.

"I got you fanny packs!" said Marco giving them fanny packs.

"Oh wow… more fanny packs." said Mrs. Diaz trying to be polite.

"I know you guys are non-believers but these ones are cooler than last year." Said Marco as he listed off the things threat they came with.

"Oh yes… you know how we love to travel around." Said Mr. Diaz.

"OH Marco that is very thoughtful of you." Said Mrs. Diaz unaware that she was going to guilt Star, "Gifts are such a great way to show how much you care about them. I don't know if it's possible to love more than right now."

"And I'm going to give you a trip to Mewni!" yelled Star.

"We're going to Mewni!" cheered Mr. and Mrs. Diaz.

"Uh and we can bring our new fanny packs." Said Marco.

And so they went to Mewni, being nervous about her mother finding out Star steered them away from seeing the palace, instead going to peasant market place where Mrs. Diaz bought a wind chime made of bones.

As they explored the market place, Star saw her father at a spear booth.

"Why that rascal." Said Star with a smirk.

She went over and tapped his shoulder.

"Aren't you supposed to be at a lecture?" she asked sternly.

"Star! Aren't you supposed to be on Earth?" asked King River.

Marco ended up walking nearby and saw this.

"Oh no…" said Marco.

He was going to defuse the situation.

However he was surprised when the two of them started to laugh.

"Hugs!" cheered Star.

"What?" asked Marco.

"So what are you doing here?" asked King River.

"It's Mr. and Mrs. Diaz's anniversary so I gave them a gift of a trip to Mewni." Said Star.

"That's very nice of you." Said King River, "Just make sure your mother finds out."

"Just like how she's not going to find out about today." Giggled Star.

Marco decided to finally ask.

"Is… everything okay." Said Marco.

"Yeah it's fine. "said Star, "Just me and dad keeping each others' secrets like always."

"Quite right, now I should get back to choosing the best spear." Said King River.

"And I'll get back to showing the two around Mewni." Cheered Star.

Star and Marco began to walk away.

"What was that about." Said Marco.

"Oh just our little secret exchange." Said Star, "IT's something we've been doing since I was a kid."

"What?" asked Marco.

"It all began back when I was 8…" said Star.

(Flashback)

A young Star headed to a certain bedroom. She giggled as she opened the door.

"Good morning!" she yelled at the occupant.

The person sleeping fell out of bed.

"Star! Really!" yelled the person who was Sabo.

"Oh come on! I love waking you up. You know that." Said Star.

"You would think it would get old after a few months" sighed Sabo.

(Cut out of Flashback)

"Wait… Sabo lived with you?" asked Marco.

"Yeah, for nearly a year." Said Star..

"When… how…" said Marco.

"Do you want to hear this wonderfully cute story on how I connected with my dad or a deeply depressing story on how Sabo came to live in the palace." Said Star.

"The first one…" said Marco.

"Good." Said Star.

Marco blinked, he knew he would have to get that story sometimes, but it was clear it was not that time.

"(Cuts back to Flashback)

"So what's the plan for today?" asked Sabo.

"I managed to steal a pair today." Said Star holding up dimensional scissors.

"All right!" said Sabo.

She cut a portal and both of them entered the tree house. Luffy and Ace saw the portal open and they got excited.

Luffy immediately jugged them right when they arrived.

"I missed you two so much." Said Luffy.

"We saw each other a few days ago." Said Sabo.

"I know." Said Luffy.

"So what's the plan for today?" asked Ace.

"I think today should be a Mewni day…" said Star.

"Do you have something in mind?" asked Ace.

"I do!" said Star.

They went back through the portal.

They ran through the castle following Star.

That was when they turned a corner and she bumped into King River.

"Sorry dad!" said Star.

"It's okay!" said King River, "It's good to see you boys again."

"Good to see you too." Said Ace.

"So what are you up to?" asked King River.

"Just regular kid stuff!" said Sabo making user Luffy didn't answer.

"Of course." Laughed King Ricer, "Now if you excuse me I have to go to a lecture."

He left with a couple of servants.

Once it was clear they left the castle and followed Star to where was taking them.

"The Forest of Certain Death?" asked Ace.

"Yep!" cheered Star.

(Cuts out of Flashback)

"Seriously?" asked Marco as the two had rejoined his parents.

"It's just a name" assured Star.

"IT's not just a name." said Marco.

"You're right." Said Star.

(Cut back to Flashback)

They looked at the crazy spooky forest.

"This place looks awesome!" said Luffy.

"It's worse than Mount Colubo." Said Sabo.

"Nothing we can't handle." Said Luffy.

"You guys ready to explore the forest?" asked Star.

"Yeah!" cheered Luffy.

The two older boys weren't as excited.

"You think we're ready for this?" asked Sabo.

"I think so." Said Ace, "How else are we going to be pirates."

They all headed into the forest, to explore.

They encountered things like carnivorous plants, small hairy monsters and monsters that were disguised like flowers.

Durring this of course they fought them off.

Star punched and kicked several of the monsters.

(Cut out of Flashback)

"That sounds so off to me." Said Marco.

"Well it was long before I got my wand." Said Star.

(Cuts back to Flashback)

Sabo and Ace were both using pipes to beat up the monsters.

Luffy tried to using the Gum Gum Pistol on the monster but it didn't go well.

(Cut out of Flashback)

"Luffy was still having problems controlling his rubber powers." Said Star.

"Okay." Said Marco.

(Cut back to Flashback)

Thankfully Star helped him with taking out the monsters.

Once they were done.

"That was fun!" cheered Luffy.

"Your powers are still useless though." Teased Sabo.

"Hey!" pouted Luffy.

That was when Star noticed something… Ace was gone.

"Where did Ace go?" asked Star.

All of them were on edge.

The three looked at the flower like monsters, which began to get scared and hid under ground.

They knew they had to look for Ace unaware of something watching them.

They heard a muffled scream sound they headed for it.

They found saw something bound in a large spider web.

"That's Ace!" yelled Luffy.

That was when a large spider showed up and picked up Luffy in the web and quickly wrapped him up before the boy could do anything.

"Luffy!" yelled Star.

"You'll pay for that!" yelled Sabo getting his pipe ready.

Before either could fight off the giant spider they heard a yelled.

They turned to see King River wearing nothing but a lion cloth and his crown.

(Cuts out of Flashback)

"What…" said Marco.

"That's…. that's what he wears when he goes monster hunting." Said Star, "And… camping…"

"Okay…" said Marco unsure how to reposed.

(Cuts back to Flashback)

They watched as King River began to fight off the giant spider and killed it.

Durring this time Star and Sabo were processing what they were watching.

When the spider was finally dead, only Star was able to get out a "Dad?!"

King River finally noticed the two.

"Star? Sabo?" asked King River.

He then but the other two out of the web.

"Whoo!" cheered Luffy.

"That spider got me by surprise." Muttered Ace.

"What are you kids doing here?" asked King River.

"Aren't you supposed to be at one of your lectures?" asked Sabo.

"Oh yeah! He's right!" said Star.

"Well…" said King River, "Okay… I must confess something… I do go to lectures, every once in a while I go out monster hunting. It keeps me sane from the monotony of running the kingdom and it's good for the throne posture."

"That's so cool!" said Star with her eyes sparkling.

""I didn't know you did that!" said Luffy.

"Well it's a secret, please none of you boys tell Moon." Said King River.

"Hey… ASLS meeting." Said Ace.

(Cuts out of Flashback)

"ASLS?" asked Marco.

"It's our given name instills. When we were kids we claim we were pirate crew and rampaged Dawn Island!" said Star.

"That sounds about right." Said Marco.

(Cut back to Flashback)

The four began to talk in a huddle.

"Maybe we should tell him the full truth." Said Ace.

"Really? Why?" asked Luffy.

"This is a big secret." Said Sabo, "Plus the servants are starting to notice when you steal the scissors…"

"Yeah…" said Star, "You have a point."

They broke the huddle.

"Dad… we'll keep your secret from mom, if you keep ours from her as well." Said Star.

"Is it you going out to hunt monster too?" asked King River.

"No…" said Star.

"Everyone knows that." Pointed it Sabo.

"We're from the Blue Dimension." Said Ace.

"What?" asked King River.

"We're all from the Blue Dimension." Said Sabo.

"I've been stealing the serves' dimensional scissors and visiting them." Said Star.

"You mean that one sea fearing dimension that is overrun by pirates thanks to that Pirate King?" asked River.

Ace glared at River a little, but Star piped up "That's the one!" to make sure her father didn't' notice the glare.

"How long have you been doing it?" asked King River.

"Almost two years." Said Star.

King River sighed.

"I will keep that secret. Don't worry." Said King River, "And that does explain one thing."

"What?" asked Sabo.

"Why I couldn't find your parents." Said King River, "I've been trying to figure out where they were to (ahem) give them a piece of my mind…"

"Really why?" asked Sabo who seemed to be tearing up.

"Moon and I noticed the little hints of your story when we first let you live in the palace. We know the kind of people they are." Said King River.

Sabo looked at King River, "Thank you… for telling me that."

(Cut out of Flashback)

"Wait… what's going on there?" asked Marco.

"I told you, I'm not telling you that story." Said Star.

"Oh…" said Marco.

(Cut back to Flashback)

"Please tell me your parents aren't the same." Said King River to the other two.

"No…" said Ace.

"I have parents?" asked Luffy confused.

"All right then." Said King River not wanting to touch that with Luffy, "Don't worry your secret is safe with me, as long you don't tell your mother."

"We'll also make sure that Luffy doesn't blab either." Laughed Ace.

"Hey!" yelled Luffy.

"Thanks Dad!" cheered Star and then she hugged him, "Hugs!"

The father and daughter hugged.

After they broke the hug.

"So tell me Sabo… should I still give your parents a piece of my mind?" asked River.

"Probably not a good idea since most people don't know about other Dimensions back home." Said Sabo.

"Oh quite right." Said River, "Well you kids should get out of the forest, that spider was not my prey. Tally ho!"

The king with left with a couple of servants following him.

They watched the king leave knowing that he would keep their secret and they would keep theirs.

(End of Flashback)

"Dad's even been to the Blue Dimension with us several times since then." Said Star.

"I thought he was in the dark too." Said Marco.

"Nope… just mom is." Said Star, "And I intend to keep it that way."

"Star! Marco!" called out Mr. Diaz.

"We got a map to a hot Spring." Said Mrs. Diaz, "Is okay if we go there?"

"Let's see." Said Star.

She checked the map.

"Yeah, it's safe. "said Star.

"Okay… let's go." Said Mrs. Diaz.

Star and Marco were about to follow them.

"Just the two of us… you know… alone." Said Mr. Diaz.

Star and Marco blinked.

"Oh…" said Marco with his eyes widening.

"Come on… let's give them some alone time." Said Star, "I know of some cool places to kill some time in town."

"All right! Let's meet back at the market lace when we're all done." Said Marco.

"Of course." Said Mrs. Diaz.

"Let's just wear the Fanny packs when we get there." Said Mr. Diaz whispering to his wife.

"You're so bad. "giggled Mrs. Diaz.

Mr. and Mrs. Diaz went to the hot springs and had some fun before meeting back up Star and Marco and going home. Thankfully Moon never found about the trip.

Though Marco couldn't help but to wonder if he would ever find out anything about Sabo's parents… he would pretty soon… but not the next thing to happen though…

Next Time: It's Star's classmate's birthday! and due to a miscommunication, Star thinks she's invited and of course she brings Luffy and Marco... what will happen when Ludo joins in on them hem as well? Find out next time!

A/N: Yes... that was the first hint in how Sabo was saved from "dying". I will get more into the story in a later chapter... please don't demand it though...


	9. Britney's Party

Chapter 8: Britney's Party

In Star's short time of being a student at Echo Creek Academy she had become very, very popular. After all she was a magical princess from another dimension. How could she not be popular?

However the Head cheerleader Britney Wong had became jealous of that fact.

When Star lined up to get an invitation for her birthday party. She told Star "When Pig Fly"… Star took it literally and summoned a flying pig so of course she didn't get an invitation.

But that didn't stop her from trying to go to the party.

She of course brought Marco and Luffy along for the ride.

"I can't belie that Brittney invited us." Said Marco.

"Oh yeah! And all it took was a flying pig!" cheered Star.

"This party is going to be so awesome"! cheered Luffy.

"All right! There's the party bus!" cheered Star.

"Wait! Party Bus?" asked Marco, "I get car sick."

"Is that like sea sick?" asked Luffy.

"It's pretty much the same, but I don't sea sick oddly enough." Said Marco with a shrug.

That was when the Party Bus drove past them. That but that did not deter her. She grabbed both Luffy and Marco.

"Rocket Rabbit Blast!"

She rocketed towards the Party Bus.

They ended up crashing through the roof of the bus during Brittany signing a sing in karaoke. Her signing as it turns out was extremely bad and everyone hated it. Thankfully the group crashed there stopping the signing much to everyone's relief.

"See wasn't that more fun taking the stairs?" asked Star then she got distracted by Brittney and the tiny hat she was wearing, "Ooh tiny hats! I can make those."

She did so.

"Star Butterfly! What are you doing here?" asked Brittney.

"Nothing yet! I just got here!" said Star.

"Hey! Luffy snacks are over there!" said one of the guests.

Reminder: The first time Luffy went to school he ate all of the food in the cafeteria, so everyone knew about his appetite.

"Don't tell him where the food is!" yelled Brittney.

Luffy already made it the snack table.

"Don't worry I got it!" said Star.

She added a ton of food to the snack table, though most of it was either meat or corn based.

"Awesome!" cheered one of the guests.

"Now! Let me sing you some birthday tunes with my mouth sounds." Said Star who began to beat box.

Britney tried to get rid of the three party crasher but it turned out they were in bumper to bumper traffic so they couldn't be let off.

She grumbled about a party jet… but then turned to her guests.

"Now to my invited guests! Who want to watch me open presents?" asked Britney.

Neon of her guests answered.

"I'm waiting." She muttered.

The guests began to partly beg to watch her.

"Something tells me we weren't invited." Said Star.

"Let's just get off at the next bus stop." Said Marco.

"I can't not when everyone is so miserable." Said Star.

That was when the movement of the bus hit Marco.

Luffy said something, but because his mouth was stuffed with meat (to the extent that his cheeks were stretched out).

"Please swallow your food, just looking at your face right now is making me even more nauseous." Said Marco.

Luffy reached into his mouth and pulled out a bone.

"I said are you okay?" he asked.

"I told you I get car sick." Said Marco, "Maybe if I sit down, look out the window and never turn my head."

He sat down on a nearby stool.

"Come on! Luffy let's get this party started!" said Star.

"Right!" said Luffy.

That was when the bus hit the road and Marco was sent spinning and rolling, turned out is was a swivel stool on wheel.

"Who puts this on a bus!" he said trying not to vomit.

Brittney was opening presents she got a purse but it wasn't designer so she tossed it back at the one who gave it to her, an extremely unlucky girl named Sabrina.

"Hey! I just wanted to let everyone know! I can make little hats!" said Star giving everyone little hats with her magic and also created a brand new laser puppy, "And dogs! Also watch this!"

She made it so that the laser puppy did a laser light show saying "Happy Birthday Brittney!"

Everyone was amazed by this.

However this just made Brittney angry and whipped the laser puppy with her hair upsetting Star.

Meanwhile Luffy decided to let the gests in in how he liked to have fun at parties.

He got a pair of chop stick and stuck them in his nose and mouth.

The gussets all laughed at his antics.

Brittney just glared at him, muttered to himself, "That's so disgusting. No wonder why he doesn't go to school"

She noticed that Marco was about to vomit thanks to a combination of motion sickness and the smell tainted oysters.

Brittney didn't know that one must never have oysters at a birthday party.

"My party is ruined!" she complained.

"Oh I know how to make it better." Said Star.

"Rubber Sparkle Bounce house!"

She turned the interior of the bus into a bounce house.

The guests all cheered. However Brittney stewed in her anger, especially after Luffy puffed him up with his Gum Gum Balloon and had everyone pass him along like a ball.

"Isn't this fun Brittney? Oh! I have an even better idea!" cheered Star.

She brought everyone to the roof they were cheering for what she had planned.

"Foaming Twinkle Bubble Ripple!"

She created a clam shaped hot tub with the guests cheering.

"Star Butterfly rules!" cheered Justin.

Brittney of course still hated it.

Star went down stairs to take a rest, and sat down next to Marco.

"It's so tiring making everyone happy." Said Star.

"Can you make my tummy happy?" asked Marco.

"All you need is meat." Said Luffy holding a huge plate of meat.

"No thanks." Said Marco trying not to vomit.

That was when the bus stopped suddenly. Turns out they were at a bus stop.

"Finally end of the line for the princess, the rubber weirdo and puke boy." Said Brittney finally happy they could get off, "NOW GET OFF MY BUS!"

The three got off the bus.

"Finally fresh air!" cheered Marco, "Smells just like… monsters…"

They saw Ludo and his henchmen.

They forced the three back on the bus.

Of course they ended up crashing into Brittney when they were forced back onto the bus.

Of course Ludo and his Henchmen took over the bus with Three Eyed Potato Baby taking the wheel.

Though it took a bit for him to start driving.

"What's your game Ludo?" asked Star.

"I'm going to bus-jack this bus!" said Ludo.

Turn out two of his henchmen had a portal read to drive through it.

"That's a stupid plan." Said Star.

"It's a great plan!" yelled Ludo, "Get her!"

"Luffy! I'm probably going to regret this, but you have to take the wheel." Said Star.

"All right!" said Luffy with a big grin.

A lot of Ludo's henchmen looked at Luffy and then at Three Eyed Potato Baby.

"This is going end badly…" said a Giraffe like monster.

"You said it." Said a two headed monster.

However with the orders to go after Star the monster went after Star not after the rubber boy who went to go after the wheel.

Brittney and Ludo sat next to each other.

"I hope you destroy Star." Muttered Brittney.

"Oh thank you! That's so nice of you." Said Ludo.

Luffy to go to the front of the bus.

"Hey! Can you open the doors?" asked Luffy.

Three Eyed Potato Baby said something in its language and opened the door .

"Thanks!" said Luffy.

He stretched out his head though the door, and then shouted "Gum Gum Bell!" giving Three-eyed Potato Baby a head butt knocking him out.

Luffy grabbed the wheel.

On the roof Star had managed to kick off the two headed monster and used a low over pass to knock the Giraffe like monster.

However the bus began to swerve like crazy.

"Look like Luffy has control of the wheel." Sighed Star.

She jumped back into the bus while the monsters were freaking out.

She jumped back in, to see Marco looked extremely sick.

Ludo decided if things were going to end this badly minds as well eat some oysters.

"This is all your fault!" yelled Brittney.

That was when the bus crashed badly, jumped into the air and landed hard.

Oddly Enough most of the humans inside were unharmed.

Though Marco and Ludo did have to leave the bus to vomit. After all Ludo did decided to eat oysters after all.

"Where are my monsters!" yelled Ludo briefly looking up.

"I think they all ran off after Luffy took the wheel." Said Star.

Luffy just laughed it off.

Brittney on the other hand glared at the siblings.

"My party is ruined!" yelled Brittney.

However the guests all cheered.

"Oh man Brittney Hot tubs bouncy castle!" cheered a guest named Justin.

"Laser puppies! An epic fight! Even Luffy's crazy driving was awesome"! cheered guest named Andrea.

"Best party ever!" yelled all of the guests.

"It hurts all over!" cheered Sabrina, the only person hurt in the crash.

"Just so you know I do quinceañera." Said Star.

However Brittney was still angry and walked away.

"Star that party was the jam." Said Marco put his hand on her shoulder.

"Please don't with you puke fingers. "said Star getting his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey! Don't worry Star, she's a big jerk for not liking what you did." Said Luffy.

"Yeah, if I ever have a party, you're going to be the planner." Said Marco.

"Thanks guys." Said Star.

That was when Marco had to vomit again.

"He'll be fine." Laughed Luffy.

And so everyone but Brittney loved the party. However even with that bit of fun they were not going to be ready for what was going opt happen next… Especially with a plan made between siblings long ago…

Next Time: Star is under going a stage in her life called Mewberty which will cause her to briefly turn into a boy-crazy human butterfly monster. Thankfully her brothers came up with a plan to deal with it... but Marco is against it... what is the plan? And will Marco change his mind upon learning the truth? Find out next time!


	10. Mewberty

A/N: The first of two chapters that I couldn't wait to write when I started this story. It can be seen as a two parter thanks to reasons (you'll understand when you the preview)... I hope you all enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 9: Mewberty

It was just a normal day at school. The boy that Star had a crush on was signing a song about how he didn't like his mom. She of course during art class watched him.

"Hey! Star! Class is over." Said Marco then noticed something and pointed to her forehead "Also you have a little paint right here."

Star picked off the paint, only to realize it was a purple heart.

"Oh no." said Star, "This isn't paint!"

"So now you have another to match the others." Said Marco with a shrug.

"No… you don't get it, I think I'm going through Mewberty." She said.

Then more purple hearts appeared on her face. She began to freak out.

"We have a thing like that on earth..." Said Marco.

"I am well aware!" said Star.

(Flashback)

Garp sighed… he knew had to do this sooner or later and he didn't care if Star was there. It was probably for the best to get her ready for boys.

"What are you doing Gramps." Said Luffy concerned that he just wanted to talk to the four of them.

"I just want to read you a book." Said Garp, "Why am I Sweaty."

He showed all of them the book.

"It all begins with this little fella. The pituitary gland. He may be little but he has big plans." Said Garp.

(End of Flashback)

Star shuddered at the memory.

She then took out her mirror.

"Luffy! Get Ace and Sabo! Now I'm going through Mewberty!" yelled Star.

"Oh man!" yelled Luffy from the mirror.

"Tell everyone I'm taking the rest of the day off." Said Star, "Trust me it's best I'm not here while I'm going through Mewberty."

That was when a Portal opened up and out walked out Star's three brothers.

"Okay… what is going on?" asked Marco, "I mean it's just Mewman version of Puberty."

Her three brothers looked at each other.

"I told him it's not like Puberty." Said Star.

Sabo sighed, out of the three of them he was considered the smart one, it helped that during his stay in Mewni he did quite a bit form the royal library to pass time when he couldn't hang out with Star.

"You see Marco Mewberty is a time in a Princess of Mewni's life where she temporally transforms into a boy crazy monster." Sighed Sabo.

"Is that a…" said Marco.

"It's not a metaphor." Said Sabo.

"Uh…" said Marco.

"We really should get out of here." Said Ace.

Luffy cut open a portal.

"Wait! I'm coming too." said Marco.

"What are you sure?" asked Ace.

"It's probably not a good idea." Said Sabo.

"Why not?" asked Marco.

"First off, Star is our sister." Said Sabo, "We won't trigger it."

"Would that be good through?" asked Luffy.

"I mean how many will actually trigger it while there." Said Ace with a shrug.

"Bodies I doubt Marco won't trigger me… even if he is a boy…" said Star with her pupils turning into hearts and more purple hearts appearing on her face as well as arms.

"Fine… just remember this: We didn't choose the place at random and we've been planning this for you years so try to keep your complaining to a minimum." Said Sabo, "Also we're pirates so setting a monster loose on a town is normal."

"Hey! I'm still normal!" yelled Star napping out her boy crazy mode.

"You know you're going to wreck everything." Laughed Luffy.

"I know…" sighed Star.

They all finally left through the portal.

Marco was shocked to find they were in a very nice town. Here there seemed opt be a lot guards and those that weren't were dressed very nicely.

Not was he was expecting.

That was when saw bunch of rather handsome guards and walked towards them.

"Well looks like she's going after some guards." Said Ace.

"Better than some brats. "said Sabo.

"We should get to a roof in case someone spots us." Pointed out Ace.

"Yeah." Sighed Sabo.

"All right!" said Luffy.

"Wait Luffy no!" yelled Sabo.

"Don't do this!" yelled Marco, "There's other ways!"

"Luffy let me go up on my own." Said Ace, "I still need to train my powers!"

"Okay!" said Luffy.

He grabbed onto a nearby rooftop and then gabbed Marco and Sabo then shouted "Gum Gum Rocket!"

Launching himself and other two boys onto the roof.

All three landed on a roof with a thud.

"He never listens does he?" asked Marco.

"No will never…" said Sabo.

Ace turned his lower body to flames and flew up like a rocket to join them.

"He listened to me. "said Ace with a grin.

"You had a good excuse for him." muttered Marco.

Ace just laughed.

"I hate you so much right now." Muttered Sabo.

On the ground Star approached the guards.

"Hello!" she said in a daze.

The group of guards stared at the teenage girl unsure however to respond. It got worse when she started to turn completely purple and started to shoot purple sticky stuff from her fingers.

The guards started freaking out, after all this wasn't normal.

On the rooftop. Marco, Luffy and Sabo all watched this happen.

"Looks like it's starting." Said Sabo.

That was when they heard snoring. They turned to find Ace sleeping.

"IS he asleep?" asked Marco.

"He does that." Laughed Luffy.

"Looks like we have to wait." Said Sabo.

"Okay… seriously why this town?" asked Marco.

"Star agreed to this you know." Said Sabo.

Marco sighed, "Fine." Muttered Marco, it was clear he didn't like their choice in location.

They saw that Star was completely purple and in a mound of the purple hearts.

A group of very nicely dressed teenaged boy saw the mound.

'What's that?" asked one of them.

"Who knows." Said another.

"I'm doing to touch it." Said one of them.

The other boys stared at him.

"If you want to." Said one of the boys.

"What an idiom… he's going to be contaminated." Said another of them.

The rooftop group saw this.

"Hey you think he's in that group?" asked Luffy laughing.

"Doubtful, they look too lower-class for him." said Sabo rolling his eyes.

Marco looked at the two wondering who they were talking about.

Back on the ground the boy touched the mound with Star in a strange tone only saying "Boy! Boy!". That was when Star touched the boy The boy jumped away just as Star's eyes comply turned heart shaped and started to glow as she created more goop and incase herself in a heart shaped cocoon.

"Looks like she entered the next stage." Said Sabo.

"What does she turn into a butterfly like monster?" asked Marco rolling his eyes.

"Yes." Said Sabo.

Marco blinked and realized he had in deeded walk right into that one.

"That was a stupid question." Laughed Luffy.

They waited for the last part of the transformation.

After a while the guards started to surround the cocoon.

They weren't sure what was going on.

Then it started to crack.

As it did the rooftop group got ready, with Sabo taking out binoculars for him, Luffy and Ace.

"Hey! Ace! Wake up!" called Luffy.

Ace woke up.

"Okay." Said Ace.

Marco grimaced at the three but kept quiet.

They all watched as Star emerged from the cocoon. She was still entirety purple, however her heard band was somehow antae, she had six arms, her eyes were hearts and butterfly wing. She flew up into the air and her hair suddenly styled itself into a strange set of pigtails.

"Boys!" she said in a strange tone.

"Uh… we're all men." Said one of the guards.

However that didn't matter as she grabbed one of them, stuck him on a wall and covered him in the strange purple webbing.

Then she began to do the same thing to another guard.

The other guards ran away.

And soon Star was flying around the town, picking up any male that was not clearly a child or very, very old.

Durring this time in one of the large houses, a man with long hair heard about the Star's rampage.

"A monster is rampaging." Said the man, "I belie I know who might be behind it."

"Sir!" said a guard entering, "HE was spotted on tone of the roofs."

The man scowled.

"Figure out a way to take me there at once." Said the man.

"Yes sir!" said the guard.

Back on the roof… Marco watched as the brothers were laughing at what was going on.

That was when Luffy suddenly shouted "It's your fake brother!"

"Really? This is going to be great!" said Sabo.

"Fake brother?" thought Marco.

On the ground a rather ugly teenaged boy with orange hair saw Star fly towards him, he started to run. However Star cut him off.

She looked at him and scowled, as if recognizing him. Then she flew away.

"Yeah you fly away you monster!" yelled the boy.

Star flew back, glared at him then shot his mouth with the purple webbing before once again flying away.

On the roof the three brothers weren't sure how to react.

"Isn't Star completely boy crazy like this?" asked Ace in shock.

"She is." Said Sabo.

Luffy started laughing.

"She doesn't want him." he laughed.

"No she doesn't." Sabo cracked a smile.

"Who are you talking about?" asked Marco eventually confused.

"It's complicated." muttered Sabo.

"It's not complicated he's Sabo's…" said Luffy just before Ace cut him off.

"Sabo should explain." Said Ace.

Sabo sighed knowing he cant' avoid the topic any longer.

"You see…" Said Sabo.

Before he could explain though.

"Sabo!" yelled a voice.

They turned and saw the man with a pair of guards with him.

Sabo got up and glared at the man.

"Outlook." He muttered.

That man gritted his teeth and glared at Sabo.

"How dare you call me that!" yelled the man named Outlook, "I'm your father! And you will refer to me as such."

"Haven't heard that before." Muttered Sabo rolling his eyes.

Marco's eyes widened shock.

"I knew you were behind the monster." Muttered Outlook, "Should known your pirating was just a decoy."

"No my exploits are real, I just have a way to get around instantly." Said Sabo.

Outlook glared at Sabo.

"You are to stop being a pirate and come home immediately!" yelled Outlook.

"Why do you even care anymore!" yelled Sabo, "You have you have Sterry! And a I heard a rumor that if somehow the King and Prince dies he'll be next in line for the Throne… why do you even want me."

"You're still my son!" yelled Outlook.

"I get it, you still want your precious possession back." Said Sabo, "Well it looks like you haven't kept count but I'm 17, you can't order me around any more…"

Outlook glared at him.

Ace and Luffy both got read to fight the guards to protect their brother.

Marco just watched in shock. That was when the he put together the pieces, the reason why Star was okay rampaging though the town, the reason why he lived in Mewni.

Sabo was abused, though it was clear it was emotional abuse and not physical.

However before a fight could break out, Star showed up and grabbed one of the guards. Less then a minute later she showed up and grabbed the other.

Outlook began to sweat as Star once again showed up.

However it was clear she was glaring at Outlook.

She webbed him up. Then she grabbed the webbing and swung him around and threw him away.

She then flew off to find another person to web up.

"Looks like she didn't want him either." Sabo said with a somewhat broken laugh.

"You okay?" asked Marco.

"I'm fine. I just should have predicted he'd show up with one his usual threats." Said Sabo.

"So…" said Marco, "If you want to talk about it I have an A Psychology."

"I minds as well." Said Sabo with a shrug, "It's probably going to go on for longer."

They sat down to watch as Star kidnapped more boys and men.

"That guy that Star avoided was the kid Outlook and his wife adopted to replace me." Said Sabo.

"Why does he still want you back if he replaced you?" asked Marco.

"He doesn't see me as a person he sees me an possession." Said Sabo, "He just wants his stuff back."

"I see." Said Marco.

"It's fine, I have my brothers, sister, my crew and Star's parents." Said Sabo, "I have a better family than them."

"Sorry about the complaining." Said Marco.

"It's okay." Laughed Luffy, "He didn't want to tell you."

"He's got a point, if you told him that the town was filled with assholes then he wouldn't have complained." Said Ace.

Sabo sighed at his brother.

They saw Star seemed to stop her flying, and the purple began to flake out into hears, as her antae turned back into a horned headband, her extra arms disappeared, her hair fell out of the pigtail, and her wings seemed to shrink down.

"Looks like it's over." Said Ace.

Luffy grabbed a nearby building.

"Gum Gum Rocket!" yelled Luffy, he flew through the air and caught Star before she could fall.

He grabbed another building a redirected back to the roof they watched from, though the two landed hard.

"Hey okay?" asked Marco.

"I'm fine." Said Star.

That was when strange buzzing sound coming from Star, Marco did freak out. Star lifted her hair and found her wings were still there only very tiny.

"I got my Mewberty Wings!" cheered Star putting her hair into a ponytail.

"Wait does that mean you can fly?" asked Marco.

"Let's find out!" cheered Star grabbing Marco and Luffy's arms.

She tried to fly but the wings were too small.

"Come on let's go somewhere to eat." Said Ace.

"Just nowhere on the island." Said Sabo.

They looked all over at the trapped men everywhere.

"Good idea." Said Star.

And so Star went through a certain stage of her life. And Marco learned something more about Sabo.

But what none of them knew that a big change was coming in a most unexpected way... one that would forever change the magical landscape of Echo Creek.

Next Time: Thanks to a bet, Star gave her magic book toe Ferguson, who turn gave it to their classmate Janna. And thanks to her mom's nagging in practicing spells she has to get it back. But when she, Marco and Luffy got looking for Janna thanks things begin to happen. What's going on? And does it have to with Janna. Find out next time!


	11. The Search for the Book

A/N: A pretty big wham episode that will be a bit of a game changer! I hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 10: The Search for the Book

Marco, Luffy, Alfonzo and Ferguson were making Crank Calls with Star's mirror.

"Okay! Again! Again!" laughed Marco.

"Call anyone!" said Ferguson.

"Calling anyone." Said the magic mirror.

It showed a blob guy, as Luffy, Marco and Alfonzo ducked out of site.

"Hello?" asked the blob guy.

"Greetings I am king Ferguson!" said Ferguson, "Would you like some treasure?"

"Uh… is this supposed to be a joke?" asked the blog guy.

"Cause here here's my booty." Said Ferguson.

"Uh… I don't think you're not doing it right." Said the blob guy.

"Ferguson, you're supposed to moon him!" whispered Marco.

"Oh right!" said Ferguson ready to moon him.

"I don't have time for this." Muttered the blob guy.

He hung causing the 14-year-old boys to giggle like… uh… 14 year old boys.

"What are you doing?" asked Star coming from upstairs seemingly in a bad mood.

"Making crank calls." Said Alfonzo.

"You're lucky I have the unlimited family plan." Muttered Star.

"Hey is everything okay?" asked Marco.

"Yeah it's fine." Muttered Star and then looked directly at Ferguson, "Look Ferguson, I need my book back!"

"Are you sure you want it back, I won it fair and square." Said Ferguson sweating.

The other three obeys became cornered.

"Ferguson, what are you hiding." Said Marco, "Also can you back it up… what happened?"

"I gave Ferguson the book because I lost a bet, okay!" muttered Star, "And mom's been harping on me about my training which I can't do unless I have the book!"

"Uh…" said Ferguson, "You really shouldn't go back on that bet."

"Ferguson … what are you hiding?" asked Marco.

"I gave it to Janna okay!" he cried out.

"You gave it to Janna!" muttered Marco face palming.

"Not Janna." Said Luffy, "Wait… who's Janna again?"

"She's our classmate who keeps doing stuff to me." Said Marco, "She stole my keys like five times in the last month!"

"Look maybe if we find her I can convince me to give my book back." Said Star.

"Fine I'll help you… but only to figure out if she anything from me as usual." Said Marco.

"I'm coming too!" cheered Luffy.

"Of course." Said Star.

The three left. Leaving Marco's friends there.

"So… can we still make prank calls?" asked Ferguson.

"She did say she had an unlimited plan." Said Alfonzo.

And the two got back to make crank calls. Right after Ferguson sent out a quick text to someone.

Sometime later they got to Janna's house, which some reason felt really creepy.

"Is it normally this creepy?" asked Star.

"No…" said Marco.

"Something weird must be going on." Said Luffy with a big grin.

"Of course you would find this exciting." Said Marco, "Come on… let's just get the book back."

They entered the house and it was even creepier inside. Like strange shadows were lining the hallways among other things.

"Yeah, this is really weird." Said Marco.

"This is going to be fun." Laughed Luffy.

That was when they heard moaning.

"What is that?" asked Marco.

However Star and Luffy recognized the voice.

"Isn't that…" said Luffy.

"It is." Said Star.

"He doesn't sound good." Said Luffy.

"No he doesn't." said Star.

"Whop is it?" asked Marco.

"Glossaryck." Explained Star.

"Glossaryck?" asked Marco.

"She's supposed to be my magic instructor." Said Star.

"Has he instructed you even once." Said Marco.

"No… he hasn't." said Star.

"He's kind of a jerk." Admitted Luffy.

"I see." Said Marco.

They headed to where the moans were coming from. That was when a strange eye monster appeared.

"Gum Gum Whip!" called out Luffy kicking it away.

However the eye managed to get up.

"Narwhal Blast!" said Star sending out a Narwhal to stop it.

"Okay… something really weird is going on." Said Star.

"You think the book might have something to do it?" asked Marco.

Star and Luffy shrugged.

They continued where the moaning was coming from.

That was when another horrific monster appeared.

"Glow Worm Blast!" called out Star sending a glowworm that exploded when it hit the monster.

They once again heard the moans.

They headed towards the moans.

They found a rather large monster guarding the door.

"Gum Gum Gatling!" called out Luffy knocking away the monster with the rapid fire punched.

They opened the door to find the book of spells on the floor.

Star opened it to fine a small blue man with a white beard moaning in one of the pages.

"Glossaryck, what happened?" asked Star.

"Too much… too much…" said Glossaryck.

"I can explain." Said Janna suddenly appearing from the shadows of the room.

She then pointed to the air, there was a strange flash that came from her fingers and the strange shadows disappeared.

"What…" said Marco.

"Ferguson sent me a text saying you were coming here." Said Janna holding out her phone, "I don't' need it any more."

"You can do magic! How can you do magic! That's impossible! That's impossible! You're human! You're human!" yelled Star.

It took a while but Star calmed down.

"How can you use magic?" asked star.

"Well it's simple." Said Janna.

(Flashback)

Janna had brought the book to show it off to some friends. She began to look through it.

"Oh man…" said one of her friends, "It looks like you need the wand for it to work."

"Now my parents will never stop fighting." Bemoaned the other.

"I'm sure I can find something later." Said Janna.

Hours later in Janna's house she was looking through the book, when she turned the page, she found Glossaryck clipping his toenails.

"Do you mind?" asked Glossaryck.

"Uh…" said Janna.

"Who are you anyways?" asked Glossaryck.

"Janna. I got the book from someone who won it in a bet." She explained.

Glossaryck sighed, "Wouldn't be the first time the Princess of Mewni lost a version of this book in a bet." He muttered.

"SO what are you? Some little gnome that lives in the book?" asked Janna.

"No I am Sir Glossaryck of Terms." Said Glossaryck giving his full title.

"Cool. Said Janna.

"Well since the book is technically yours I can't do anything to stop you from reading it." Said Glossaryck with a shrug.

(Cut out of Flashback)

"That doesn't explain why you have magic." Said Star.

"It happened a couple days later." Said Janna.

That was looking through the book trying to see if there was something she could do. That was when she came across a chapter that was locked with a strange skull lock.

"Whoa! Awesome!" said Janna.

That was when Glossaryck appeared.

"Sorry it as someone who really shouldn't be owning the book, you really shouldn't be reading that chapter." Said Glossaryck.

"Is there someway I can read it." Said Janna.

Glossaryck began to think, "Maybe if you get 5 gallons of pudding." Said Glossaryck.

"Okay!" said Janna

She did the math. Bought the necessary pudding mix and proceeded to make 5 gallons of pudding.

When she presented the buckets he stared at the pudding. He examined them.

"You really got it." Said Glossaryck, "Well a deal is a deal."

He turned one of his toenails into a key and opened the lock of the chapter. He then proceeded to jump into one of the buckets, normally he would ask the person to feed him, but he never had this much pudding before and he was going to eat it all.

(Cut out of Flashback)

"Too much pudding." Moaned Glossaryck.

"Seriously?" asked Marco.

"So how id you get magic." Said Luffy.

(Cuts back to flashback)

Janna read the chapter wile Glossaryck swam in the pudding.

As she did read the chapter shadows and darkness surrounded, and she began to bathed in purple light. As she read she could feel dark forces try to claim corrupt her mind, body and soul. However as they did she internally easily fought them off, as if the forces trying to corrupt her wouldn't be able to succeed for some reason…

Once she was done reading she realized something. In beating those evil forces, she felt something very different about her.

She turned the page to a spell that seem simple enough.

"Levitato!" she called out.

She levitated a book nearby.

"Cool I have magic!" she said with a smirk.

(End of Flashback)

Star just stared.

"why is that chapter locked up! And how did give you magic?" asked Star.

"It written by Eclipsa." Said Janna.

"Oh that explains why it was locked up!" said Star.

"Who Eclipsa?" Marco whispered to Luffy.

Luffy shrugged, he didn't know, mostly because he didn't pay attention to Mewni's history.

"But that doesn't explain how you got magic!" yelled Star.

"I just did." Said Janna.

"I don't know either… so don't ask me." Mumbled Glossaryck.

"By the way you can have your book back." Said Janna, "I don't need it any more."

"What was up with the monsters." Said Luffy.

"Eh, just wanted to try out my powers." Said Janna with a shrug.

"You were messing with us, weren't you?" asked Marco.

"Up to you to deiced." Said Janna with a shrug.

Marco just glared at her.

"Janna." Said Star, "You might think having magic is cool…"

"It is." Said Janna.

"She's got a point." Laughed Luffy.

"Okay… it is…" admitted Star, "But at the same time we don't know how the source the magic, why just reading the chapter gave you the powers… but you should get help in training it."

"Are you going to lend me the book sometimes." Said Janna.

"Probably not any time soon." Said Star, "Mom would probably blow a gasket after all this comes out."

"Also what if your powers go out of control at some point." Said Marco.

"Eh it's fine, like you saw I have a handle on it." Said Janna with shrug.

"But still if you need help just come over." Said Star.

"Sure thing." said Janna.

"By the way where's the your parents?" asked Luffy.

"Eh… at work." Said Janna.

"Okay." Said Luffy.

"Okay Glossaryck, let's get you home." Said Star.

"Good idea." Said Glossaryck still in his pudding daze.

Luffy picked up the book and they all left Janna's house.

As they left the house the three of them talked.

"We can't let my mom find out." Said Star.

"We know." Said Marco.

"IT will be fine." Said Luffy, "Janna seems cool."

"Of course you like her." Muttered Marco, "I mean I doubt she stole any thing form you."

"Wait… did you check to see if she stole anything from you?" asked Star.

Marco blinked, "Oh come on!" he yelled out.

Luffy and Star both laughed.

"It's not funny!" yelled Marco.

With that it turned out Janna gained the ability to use magic. However thanks to the mysteries of how she obtained magic as well as the fact that humans shouldn't have magic time would tell if something will come from it. Only one thing was known was things weren't going to be the same in that respect.

Next Time: When one of Ludo's henchmen is fired, Marco think they can reform him, with Star and Luffy agreeing to help out (adept reluctantly in Star's case) will it work? Or will Star be proven right? Find out next time!

A/N: Yeah, I did (pardon the pun) butterfly away the plot of Pixtopia, I figured that Star would have an unlimited family plan in this AU would make more sense, other episodes will be butterflied away in the future I won't say which other than Mathmagic... but that one is obvious...

Also I am aware of the story where Janna gets her hands on the spell book, I have yet to read it yeah... anyways I hoped all enjoyed the twist... and I am planning for her magic skills to pop in every now and then whenever she appears from this point forward.


	12. Lobster Claws

Chapter 11: Lobster Claws

It was normal morning in Echo Creek. Ludo of course attacked Star to get the wand but by this point Star, Marco and an invited Luffy of course. After all by this point it would feel weird that Luffy didn't join them.

Marco kicked the giraffe like monster in the throat with him calling out "My weak stop!"

Luffy then called out "Gum Gum Bazooka!" launching two of them away.

However during this one of the smothers managed to get the drop on Star, grabbed her. Others dog piled Luffy and Marco preventing them from helping.

"Someone get the wand!" ordered Ludo then noticed a lobster like monster, "Lobster Claws! Get the wand!"

"All right! I got it!" yelled Lobster Claws going to grab the wand, "Go red boy! Go red boy!"

"Will you just get the wand!" yelled Ludo.

"Oh right boss!" said Lobster Claws.

He grabbed some and cheered that he got the wand.

However it wasn't the wand.

Turns out on of the monster holding Star hostage was a monster that was part deer. The thing that Lobster Claws got was the antler of the monster.

An awkward silence filled the air as they realized what he was holding.

Star quickly busted out of the hold.

"Poison Crystal Cupcake Kiss!"

She sent out crystal cupcakes, which were extremely hard and hurt anyone they hit.

Ludo laid on the ground after being hit by some.

"Well that was fun! But we have to go to school." Said Star, "You're laying on my backpack."

"Hey! I'm going to Quest Buy? You want anything?" asked Luffy.

"No thanks." Said Marco.

"Can you get a refill for caramel for my caramel corn maker?" asked Star.

"Got it!" said Luffy.

They heard over the portal one of the sloth like workers call out "Hey Luffy!"

They all left…

However none of them would know what happened to Lobster Claws until they got back.

That afternoon Star was telling Luffy all abut her history class.

"Ben Franklin blew up a kite monster with his electric lighting powers." Said Star.

"Awesome!" said Luffy.

Marco just face palmed, "That's not what happened." He sighed.

That was when they saw Lobster Claws in the backyard. They all went outside to confront him.

"You want seconds on those cupcake!" yelled Star pointing the wand at him.

However they were concerned that he didn't fight back.

"Uh… this is the part where you fight back." Said Star.

"Go ahead!" Cried Lobster Claws, "Blast me!"

Star was surprised.

"Hey you okay?" asked Luffy.

"Well the thing is…" said Lobster Claws who began to cry some more "Ludo fired me! I can never show my face in Mewni again!"

Marco pulled the siblings aside.

"He's taking it really hard." Said Marco.

"It's probably a monster trick." Said Star.

"I don't think he's faking it, we should do something." Said Marco.

"Like what?" asked Star.

The two of them looked at Luffy who just shrugged.

"See if Luffy doesn't know then that's a sign we shouldn't help him! He's a monster." Said Star.

"Yeah from what I heard monsters are bad." Said Luffy.

"From what you heard? You fight monsters all the time." Said Star.

"Yeah… but sometimes it feels kind of off." Said Luffy with a shrug.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Said Star.

Luffy shrugged as it was hard to describe.

They all watched as Lobster Claws was doing something with a squirrel.

"Look! Monsters are the bad guys." Said Star.

"I don't have to be bad, in fact I always secretly wanted to be good." Said Lobster Claws.

"Maybe we can show him how." Said Marco.

"Seriously?" asked Star.

"Maybe it can work." Said Luffy.

"Luffy you're supposed to be on my side" said Star face palming.

"Hey… I can be on Marco's side if I want." Said Luffy.

"Look he's a monster! They're pure evil and there's no way to make him good!" aid Star.

They watched as he ate the Squirrel.

"Should we save the squirrel?" asked Luffy.

"Yeah." Said Marco.

They saved the squirrel and it now had little bandages and a cone of shame. But it was alive… so there's that.

"Okay! The key to being a hero is if you have a piece of meat you share it." Said Luffy.

"Okay… I guess…" said Lobster Claws.

"What?" asked Marco.

"You know… when if there's a big piece of a meat a hero will share it." Said Luffy, "That's what a hero does…"

Lobster Claws looked at Star and Marco. Star just sighed in exasperation while Marco was just as confused as Lobster Claws.

"All right you don't have to be a hero… or at least Luffy's definition of a hero… but you can be a good guy." Said Marco, "Just "Do on to other as they would do onto you"."

"Got it!" said Lobster Claws.

Then he punched a nearby bicyclist.

"Actually that's 100 percent wrong and the opposite of what I trying to tell you." Said Marco.

"It's okay I landed on a sprinkler." Said the bicyclist

"This is hard!" said Lobster Claws.

Luffy began to think of an idea.

"Luffy don't strain yourself." Said Star, "It's clearly something that's too hard for him…"

"I have a new idea, next time you get the urge to punch, think about how it feel if it happened to you." Said Marco.

"I got the urge." Said Lobster Claws then realized, "Wow that would have hurt.."

"See there you go!" said Marco.

That was when they heard a little girl crying.

"Help! My kitty is in a tree!" she cried.

"You got this Lobster Claws!" said Marco.

"I got this!" yelled Lobster Claws going to save the kitty.

"Careful with Mr. Mittens!" cried the little girl.

And thankfully Lobster Claws got the kitty out of the tree.

"Ta-da"! cheered Lobster Claws.

"See I told you there's some good in him." said Marco.

That was when they noticed Lobster Claws trying to eat the kitty.

The three fished out the cat form his mouth.

"See what we're dealing with!" said Star.

"The cat's fine." Said Luffy.

That was when they noticed Lobster Claws trying to eat the little girl.

After saving the little girl Marco explained that he shouldn't eat children.

"No even the annoying ones?" asked Lobster Claws.

Before they could answer, a house with piano music strangely coming form it was on fire.

"My baby! My baby is in there!" cried a woman.

"Do it!" said Luffy.

"Red Boy got this!" said Lobster Claws.

"Wait!" called out Marco.

"Don't worry I'm not going to eat it!" yelled Lobster claws as he went inside.

Star knew it wasn't a good idea to let a lobster going into a burning house without putting out the flames however.

"Cotton Candy Fire Extinguish!" called out Star putting out the flames.

They ran inside with the woman calling out "My Baby! My baby grand piano!" she said.

They all stared at the baby grand piano especially since she cooed at it as if it was a real baby. Then she hit it and it began to play camp town races.

"So that's where the music was coming from." Said Marco.

"Where's Lobster guy…" said Luffy.

They found a hole in the shape of Lobster Claws they looked through it and found he was eating all of the ice cream from a cart.

"Well he' not eating humans." Pointed out Marco.

"That's good." Said Luffy.

They continued to figure out ways to make Lobster Claws good. They found a little old lady who needed to help across the street.

"Okay here's the easy one! Help that old lady across the street." Said Marco.

"I'll help you miss!" said Lobster Claws.

"I'd say he's got this." Said Marco.

"IT should be easy." Laughed Luffy.

"Well I'm not taking my eyes off…" said Star.

She finish her sentence as Lobster Claws was already rampaging through the city with fire everywhere.

Later they were watching the new about his rampage, which consumed four city blocks.

"This is really bad." Said Luffy.

"Eh… the new always sensationalizes things." Said Marco with a shrug, "Any was I still believe in you… but first I'm going to find some rubber band for your claws. Come on!"

Luffy was confused why he wanted him to help but joined in looking for rubber bands.

And thankfully it was him asking Luffy for help in getting rubber bands from his body (Somehow…)

"Thanks for helping." Said Marco, "With Lobster Claws I mean."

"He seems like a good guy." Said Luffy.

"Yeah." Said Marco, "I know your going to be a pirate and all."

"Hey I just want to have adventures." Said Luffy.

"Yeah… I figured that." Said Marco, "Also I wanted to ask you something…"

"What?" asked Luffy.

"What's the deal with that whole sharing meat thing?" asked Marco.

"Let's say you have a piece of meat, a hero will share the meat, while the pirate will take it and have a feast with it." Said Luffy.

Marco could almost hear Luffy say "I want all the meat!"

"Uh… I don't think there's anyone else who thinks that way about heroes." Said Marco.

In the Blue Dimension a green haired teenager with three swords sneezed.

Back on Earth…

"Come on let's look for the rubber bands" said Luffy ignoring Marco's comment.

After a while they couldn't find them.

"Okay! So you do think the Teddy Mittens are a good idea?" asked Marco.

Luffy shrugged.

Marco decided it was for the best. They went downstairs.

"No rubber bands! But how about some Teddy Bear Mittens!" called out Marco.

That was when Three Eyed Paotow Baby crashed into the room.

Luffy and Marco looked at each other then went into the backyard. They found Star once again fighting Ludo's minions. Star landed next to the two of them.

"They're attacking again?" asked Marco.

"I led them here to convince them to get Lobster Claws his old Job back. I'm going to pretend that he's beating me up." Star whispered to the two of them, "Play along you two!"

"That's crazy!" said Marco.

They watched as Star fought off the monsters. Then said her rehearsed line for Lobster Claws to arrive… and like any of actor of his caliber he flubbed it, but did eventually make it.

Watching the two fake the fight was like watching a slow motion car crash. Both of them weren't very good actors. Yet somehow Ludo and his henchmen were impress.

"You know I would be more impressed if you grabbed the wand!" yelled Ludo.

"Whoa! I am defeated…" said Star over dramatically.

That was when Lobster Claws grabbed the wand.

"Hey!" yelled Star.

"Yes!" cheered Ludo.

However that was when something strange happened. The wand changed shape to a terrifying thing with an eye, not only that but Lobster Claws began to warp.

"What is happening!" said Lobster Claws as the lighter things in the area began to float as the sky darkened, "Being bad feels so good!"

"How could you do this! I was trying to help you!" yelled Star.

Lobster Claws turned around and suddenly turned back to normal with the wand turning to a cute lobster themed wand and everything returned to normal.

"Whoa!" said Star surprised.

"Don't listen to her! She's the enemy!" yelled Ludo.

He suddenly switched back to his corrupted form.

"No! I saw the good in you!" cried Star.

He returned back to normal.

"Act like a monster and give it to me." Said Ludo.

Everything turned dark and corrupted again.

"Lobster Claws! Please!" cried Star.

Lobster Claws was struggling with his good and evil.

Thankfully during this time Luffy and Marco quickly played Rock Paper Scissors with Luffy winning.

"Gum Gum Whip!" he called out kicking the wand out Lobster Claws' claw.

Star caught the wand.

"Stardust Daisy Devastation!" called out Star using her wand on the monsters, creating a ton of pollen.

"Retreat!" yelled Ludo.

They all retreated… but when Lobster Claws got to the portal he stopped him.

"You! You… had the wand in the palm of his claw." He said Angrily then turned curious and a bit happy, "What was it like?"

"A little tingly." Said Lobster Claws.

"I knew it!" cheered Ludo, "After you!"

Lobster Claws went through the portal.

"Wait! What about wanting to be good!" yelled Marco.

Lobster Claws punched Marco through the portal.

"That's my monster!" cheered Ludo.

Luffy helped him up.

"You were right Marco… there was good in him." said Star.

"Not enough." Wheezed Marco.

"Come on let's go get some meat in you." Laughed Luffy.

"That only helps you." Muttered Marco.

With that Star got her first hint that monsters could be good after all. This was indeed a very important moment in her life… as she would slowly learn the truth about monsters…

Next Time: Star, Luffy and Marco deicide to go on an adventure in the North Blue. They encounter a crew of pirates trying to kill someone for their Devil Fruit... which is a very powerful one. Will they be able to help him fight them off? Find out next time!

A/N: Yeah... I'm unsure if anyone noticed that this episode was a turning point in Star's character, most people seem to notice her change in Mewnipendence Day, but this one came before then...


	13. North Blue Adventure

Chapter 12: North Blue Adventure

On a snow covered island a portal opened. Star, Marco and Luffy all left it.

"Gah! It's cold!" said Marco.

"Sorry about that, a lot of islands in the North Blue are pretty cold." Said Star.

She created some winter clothes for herself and Marco.

"Aren't you going to create some for him?" asked Marco.

"Not until he notices." Said Star.

"Is that a Luffy thing?" asked Marco who had grown used to Luffy's well… Luffy-ness.

"Actually Sabo thinks it has to do more with his powers." Said Star.

"I guess that makes sense… Rubber is an insulator." Said Marco.

Star stared at him.

"Never mind." Said Marco.

That was when suddenly Luffy threw a snowball at Marco.

"Oh you're going to get it Monkey!" said Marco wiping away the snow.

He made a snowball and threw it at Luffy, but it didn't seem to hit very well.

"That's not going to work." Teased Luffy stretch out his cheeks, "Anything will bounce off."

"I'll figure out a way!" teased Marco.

After a few more snowballs thrown. Suddenly they heard Gun Shots.

"What was that?" asked Marco.

"Gunshots." Said Luffy.

Marco was going to ask how they knew the sound but then remember that it was something they heard before.

They headed to where they heard the gunshots, they found several people surrounding a young man with guns pointed at them.

However the weird thing about it was that they seemed to be surrounded by a strange bubble.

"What…" said Marco.

However when the guns we shot as the bullets sped towards the man in the middle of the bubble they seemed to disappear.

They saw that the bullets reappeared behind the guy who was one begin shot at.

"What the!" yelled one of the people with the guns.

"Seriously Jeff… you didn't know that couple happen." Muttered ne of the others with the guns.

"He's new!" said one of them to the man they tried to shoot.

"Seriously?" asked the man.

That was when the man grabbed a sword, and cut the air causing the men to suddenly get cut up without being harmed.

"What the…" said Marco.

"Devil Fruit." Said Luffy.

The man dropped the strange bubble and started walking away .

That was when he noticed the three watching them.

"Hi!" cheered Star.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Oh I'm Star Butterfly! I'm a magical princess from another dimension!" said Star.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy!" said Luffy, "And one day I'm going to be king of the pirate."

"Hi… I'm Marco…" said Marco awkwardly.

However the man looked at Luffy for a few seconds surprised but then shook it off.

"So what were those guys doing to you?" asked Star.

"IT doesn't matter." Said the man.

"If you're in trouble we can help you." Said Luffy.

"Do you believe in Devil Fruits?" asked the man.

Luffy merely stretched his cheek and said "Gum Gum Fruit."

"Never mind." Said the man.

"So what's going on?" asked Marco knowing that the two help the man.

"Devil Fruit hunters." Said the man, "They want my Devil Fruit."

"So that's why they want to kill you." Said Star.

The man nodded.

"They're stupid, but they did manage to separate me from my friend." Muttered the man.

"Let's help you find your friend and stop those guys trying to kill your for your devil fruit." Said Star.

The man sighed.

"Fine…" he muttered.

Before anything could be said… finally noticed something. "It's cold!"

Star magically created some winter clothes for Luffy.

"IS that a Devil Fruit power?" asked the man.

"No don't be silly! I already told you I'm a magical princess from another dimension!" Said creating a rainbow.

Which then suddenly set on fire.

"What…" said the man with his eye twitching.

You seriously need to work on that." Said Marco.

"I know." Sighed Star.

The man's eye just continued to twitch at he wondered what he had gotten himself into.

Elsewhere on a ship docked on the island.

"So the first group made it's move?" asked a woman who seemed to the captain.

"That's right! The plan is working!" said a pirate.

"Perfect… lure him in with a false sense, then bam… we not only got a fruit, but also get rid of one Doflamingo's pets…" said the captain.

"Wait… is he one of his pets?" asked one of the members of the crew.

"Well it has been years BUT he was least at one point so…" said the captain, "Wouldn't surprise me if he's still keeping an eye on him."

"Okay!" said one of the members.

"The Op Op Fruit will be ours." Laughed the captain.

Meanwhile with the group the Man sighed as Luffy and Star asked him questions.

"So what's your name?" asked Luffy.

"Trafalgar Law." He sighed.

"What's your Devil Fruit Power?" asked Star.

"The Op Op Fruit." Said the man named Law.

"What does it do?" asked Luffy.

"I'm user you were watching earlier." Said Law.

"Yeah, it was weird." Laughed Luffy.

"What's your friend's name?" asked Star.

"Bepo." Sighed Law.

"Seriously…" said Marco.

Law looked at Marco as unlike the other two he was quiet during everything.

"Sorry in my dimension the name Bepo is associated with monkeys…" said Marco.

"I see…" said Law unsure how to reposed, "Your from another dimension too?"

"Yeah but it's not exciting as Star's or this one." Said Marco.

"You think this Dimension is exciting?" asked Law.

Before Marco couple answer more of the pirates with gun shows up.

"Again?" asked Law.

That's right!" yelled one of them.

"Wait aren't you the same ones from earlier?" asked Star noticing something.

"We heard that we can easily put ourselves together after what you did!" said one of them.

Law sighed.

"Hey! Wait! You weren't there before!" yelled one of them.

"No but we were watching you." Said Star.

"We'll handle them for you this time!" said Star.

She pointed her wand at half of them.

"Happy Gun Transformation Beam!" called out Star.

She pointed her wand as the guns which all transformed into cute or strange items like flowers or fish.

"What the!" yelled one of them.

Marco knew that that this was his opened and he started beating them up.

However the other half decided to take advantage that Star didn't change their guns.

They shot at Star however, Luffy of course jumped in front of Star predicting they would shoot her, of course this just shocked and confused the ones with the guns as the bullets bounced back.

"Sorry but Traffy is our new friend." Said Luffy.

"I don't know these people." Muttered Law, "And did you call me Traffy?"

Luffy merely laughed.

The pirates decided to run for it.

"I'm stuck with you until their off my backs aren't they?" asked Law.

"Yep!" laughed Luffy.

The pirates ship… they informed the captain of the turn of the events.

"What seriously…" said the captain, "Someone's helping them?"

"Yeah there was a girl with a weird wand… and a boy who could stretch!" yelled one of the crew.

"It sounds like the Gum Gum Fruit." Said the captain, "Word was it was last seen in the East Blue… I guess it was wrong."

She then took out a baby transponder snail, "We're skipping the rest of Phase One, and the entirety of Phase 2… we're going right into Phase 3!"

That was when several of her crewmember brought out a box and she took out a black gauntlet.

"Fine. I'll do it myself." She said.

"Why do you always say that when you put on the gauntlet?" asked one of the crewmembers.

"I have no idea." Said the captain.

Back with the group Star and Luffy managed to get Law to open up a little bit.

"So you're going to be a pirate in the future?" asked Luffy.

"Well I've been a member of a crew before, but I plan to build my own crew in the near future." Said Law who then realized that he was opening up, "Wait? Why am I even telling you?"

"Because you like us." Said Star with a cheeky smile.

However that was when they found themselves sounded again.

"These guys again." Said Luffy getting ready to fight.

However there was a shout of "NOW!"

Suddenly a net was shot at them covering them. However Luffy noticed right way that the net was weird… it was like it was sucking out his strength.

"What is this net made from Sea Stone!" said a voice.

They turned and saw the captain walking towards them.

"I take you haven't encounter but Sea Stone is a substance that saps away a Devil Fruit user's powers due to it's powers similar to the sea…" said the captain.

"What?" asked Luffy.

"I thought you were a bunch of idiots." Said Law.

"No… thanks to a 3 Phase Plan: 1st Phase lure the victim into a false sense of security making them think they were idiots. 2nd Phase put on the pressure masking the devil Fruit realize that they're not dealing with idiots after all then finally the 3rd phase finish them off." Said the captain, "But thanks to your fellow Devil Fruit users I had to bump up the plan… oh well… having three is better than one."

"Wait… three… you think I'm a Devil Fruit user?" said Star.

"Of course." Said the Captain, "You have strange abilities that can only be a Devil Fruit apparently…"

"Hate to break it to you…" said Star.

She zapped the net turned into birds that flew away, "But I use magic."

"What?" asked the captain.

"Magic!" said Star, "Narwhal Blast!"

She sent out the Narwhal at the captain crushing her.

"The hell!" yelled one of them.

"Take care of them!" yelled one who was actually the first mate.

"It looks like they all have Sea Stone on them." Said Law.

"I can handle them!" said Star, "Poison Crystal Cupcake Kiss!"

She sent out the crystal cupcakes at them.

"What the!" yelled one of them.

"Strawberry Annihilation!" she called out towards another group of them.

Law wasn't sure what he was watching.

Several of them grabbed their weapons.

"Happy Weapon Transformation Beam!" called out star once again turning their weapons into goofy things.

"Okay! This is the weirdest fight I have ever been in!" yelled one of the pirates.

"I'm pretty sure I'm dreaming right now." Said another.

However she didn't notice that the captain had gotten up from under the Narwhal and readied her gauntlet.

She was going to punch Star was while her back was turned.

However Luffy came and blocked the blow with his arm. However as the gauntlet was made of Sea Stone it nullified his rubber powers and there was sickening crunch.

Law and over and began to examine Luffy's arm.

"What did you do you bitch!" yelled Star getting angry.

The captain began to sweat.

"How dare you hurt my brother!" growled Star.

She sent out a beam sending the captain flying into several trees.

"Leave him alone now and never come back!" yelled Star.

The captain stood up snakingly and nodded.

"Retreat now!" she yelled.

The other pirates all fled knowing it was better not anger Star.

Star began to shake and cry.

"It's okay." Said Marco calming her down.

"It's just a broken arm." Said Law.

"Really?" asked Star.

"SO I guess Star can easily fi it." Cheered Luffy though the pain.

"Can you fix it?" asked Law.

"Don't worry it took some trial and error, but I know how to fix broken bones." Said Star.

"I see." Sighed Law.

Then he noticed Marco was twitching a little, but decided to shrug it off.

"Law!" yelled a voice.

They turned and saw a polar bear in a jump suit running towards them.

"What…" said Marco.

"So cool!" said Luffy with his eyes sparkling.

"Is that pirate crew gone?" asked the bear.

"They are." Said Law.

"Why is there a talking bear?" asked Marco.

"Yeah, I know I'm a talking bear…" sighed the bear becoming depressed.

"Why are you depressed?" asked Marco.

"This is Bepo." Sighed Law.

"So it looks like everything is all okay!" said Star.

"Expect for Luffy's arm." Added Marco.

"But that will be fine." Said Star.

"Yeah… thanks." Said Law.

"No problem." Said Star, "Well I guess we should head back home so I can fix Luffy's arm."

"Just don't do it I front me." Said Marco.

"Star's better at it." Said Luffy.

"Yeah, but I might get flashbacks." Said Marco.

Star cut open a portal.

"Wait… Luffy was it?" asked Law.

"Yeah?" asked Luffy.

"You said you're going to be a pirate in the future." Said Law.

"Yep!" said Luffy.

"Just be careful." Said Law, "Many people use Sea Stone."

"Thanks!" said Luffy giving a big grin.

All three left through the portal.

"Another D." said Law with a smirk.

"Am I missing something?" asked Bepo.

"It's nothing." Said Law.

Back on Earth… Star managed to fix Luffy's arm.

He stretched it out to see if it still had his powers, which it did thankfully.

"All right!" said Luffy.

"So is it all fixed up." Said Marco.

"Yep!" said Luffy.

Star laid on her bed.

"That was a tough one!" said Star.

"Yeah…" said Marco.

"You know…" said Luffy, "I get the feeling that one day I'll see Traffy again."

"Maybe he's going to be your rival in the future or something." Laughed Star.

"Maybe…" laughed Luffy.

With that they had an adventure in the North Blue… and maybe Luffy was right about meeting Law in the future. Who knows for sure though… though Luffy would have to remember about Sea Stone, because that part of the adventure really sucked… but still they had a new friend in the future well… once they met again that is…

Next Time: Star's ex-boyfriend shows up at the school to try to win her back... however her brothers show up to fight him. It doesn't sound like much, but her ex-boyfriend is a demon. With the protective brothers be able to beat up the boyfriend, will the demon ex-boyfriend triumph or will Star intervene? Find out next time!

A/N: I'm saying it now, just to straighten things out. The Blood Moon Ball itself will only be mentioned in the next chapter and won't be the focus chapter itself.

Also Law won't appear again until much later on until well.. Sabaody... sorry to those who want to see him again... and I still haven't decided if it will be a sequel or continue with this story... so yeah...

Though I might have the villain appear again more in-depth (with a name and everything) but I haven't decided yet...


	14. Battle Before the Blood Moon Ball

A/N: Awesome news! I had to check out my TV Tropes page yesterday for another fanfic (There's a joke about my TV tropes page... it deals with Deadpool so makes sense in context...) and found out this has a page! So check it out and add some stuff if you want to. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 13: Battle Before the Blood Moon Ball

Luffy laid on the roof of Echo Cheek Academy, taking a nap. IT was a nice sunny day. That was when he heard a noise that woke up. He got up and saw that the ground had opened up in the handicapped spot in the parking lot with flames shooting out.

Luffy's eyes winded as he saw a carriage popped out of the flames.

He knew only one person who could do that… well a few but the only who would show up at the school.

He took out his mirror and scissors. This required all three brothers.

The person who arrived in the fiery carriage entered the school causing many of the girls to practically drool at him.

Because he was a very teenage boy, in more ways than one.

Even if he had three eyes, purple skin, pink hair and horn.

"Hey Star, I'm here to take you to the Blood Moon Ball." Said the guy making a moon shape with fire.

She pushed him out of the school while repeating "Nope! Nope! Nope!"

She got the carriage and used her wand to rip off the door and pushed him into it.

"You need to leave right now! Take your fire and your carriage and your dead horse back to the under world!" said Star.

"Wait! I'm dead." Said the horse.

The two barely stared at the horse then went back to their conversation.

"Oh come on Starship!" said the guy who then used flames to pick up Star and drop her in his arms, "IT's the Blood Moon Ball, it only happens once every 667 years."

"We broke up! Period." Said Star.

Before the guy could say any moiré, he heard "Listen to her."

He froze as he turned around and saw the brothers, none were of them happy to see him. with Luffy punching his palm, Sabo hitting his pipe in his palm and Ace's hand on fire.

"Tom…" said Ace taking the lead as the oldest.

The guy named Tom laughed nervously then sighed.

"Look I get it, the whole older brother protecting the little sister." Said Tom, "And I was jerk but I'm in anger management."

The three brothers still glared at Tom.

"Look I've been anger free for 53 days." Showing off his button, "And I got a life coach, Brian."

A nice looing guy popped saying "Hey!"

"And a cute little bunny." Said Tom showing off a cute pink bunny.

"Oh it is a cute bunny." Said Star.

"Star!" said Sabo.

"Look I'm trying to better myself." Said Tom, "In fact if I tried to teach Luffy that… I wouldn't blow again."

""That's impossible." Said Ace.

"No as long as I work on myself. I won't blow at him like last time." Said Tom.

"No we know it's impossible because we've all been there." Said Sabo.

"It's hard not to get angry at that." Said Ace.

"It's like talking to a wall." Groaned Star.

It should be noted they're talking about teaching Luffy that directions don't work the way he thinks they work.

Since he was right there all of them knew not to talk about it directly.

"What are you talking about?" asked Luffy.

"Nothing." Said the four of them.

Luffy looked at Brian who shrugged.

"Look if I'm not genuine in trying to better myself, then may something strike me down." Said Tom.

That was when Marco suddenly showed up and karate chopped his hand off.

This angered Tom however Brian showed up to calm him down, helping him to walk it off as he was on fire and his eyes were growing and he was thankfully able to walk it off thanks to that that and petting his bunny.

"Marco calm down… this is Tom." Said Star.

"Wait Demon Ex-Boyfriend Tom?" asked Marco.

Then he noticed that her brothers were there.

"Okay… looks like you're here too." Said Marco.

"Nice to meet you Marco." Said Tom trying to be polite.

"Listen all he wants to do is take me to the Blood Moon Ball." Said Star.

"He wants to take you where!" yelled Sabo.

"You know about the Blood Moon Ball?" asked Tom.

"Just the basics… but I know what you're trying to do." Said Sabo.

"Oh boy." Said Tom.

Sabo tried to whack him with the pipe.

But Tom dodged.

"Look I know you're angry about this." Said Tom, "But I don't want to fight."

"Too bad." Said Sabo.

Luffy and Ace looked at each other and realized that Sabo would tell them later.

"Gum Gum Pistol!" called out Luffy going to punch Tom.

Tom caught the punch however.

"Come on Luffy! We were friends… you gave me that nickname Shawn! Remember." Said Tom.

"I thought your name was Shawn." Said Luffy.

"I know…" mumbled Tom.

Tom then had to dodge a fireball from Ace.

"You know…" said Brian, "Since you're just defending yourself you can fight back."

"Okay!" said Tom.

"Just remember to reign your anger in." said Brian.

"'I'll try." Said Tom said some surrounding himself in in flames.

Star watched and sighed grumpily.

"What's wrong?" asked Marco.

"We don't know if he's trying to pull something yet." Said Star.

"Oh come on their only trying to protect you." Said Marco.

"I know… you don't need to lecture me about how protective they are… I'm the same way towards them you know that." Said Star, "But this time he seems genuine."

Marco sighed when she said that.

"Look I'm going to give them a few more minutes." Said Star, "Then I'm going to stop them."

Marco nodded.

Tom meanwhile set out fireballs after the three of them, however, Ace counter with his own fireballs causing many explosions.

Sabo nodded to Luffy and the tow nodded.

They attacked Tom from behind. However he turned his head backwards.

"Dirty trick!" yelled Tom demonically.

"We're pirates." Said Sabo.

"I know!" said Tom calming down a little.

"You're a demon… why aren't you fighting dirty?" asked Luffy.

"Because I'm trying to better myself…" muttered Tom glaring at the rubber boy.

He shot fire at Luffy who managed to dodge by grabbing onto a nearby light pole.

"This is trying to better yourself!" yelled Sabo managing to get a good whack in with his pipe, "Trying to do that to my sister?"

Tom didn't answer. He just girted his teeth.

"Even if it does work, how do you think she'll feel knowing you did that?" asked Tom.

"She'll find out during the ball!" yelled Tom sending out fireballs at him, even melting part of his pipe.

However Ace managed to grab onto Tom and held onto him.

Tom looked and saw that Luffy's arm was stretched out behind him as Luffy ran towards him.

He watched in horror as Luffy's arm reached, and despite being held, he braced himself.

"Gum Gum Bullet!" yelled Luffy punching Tom hard.

Ace let him go.

That was when all of them were floating on the air.

"All right! That's enough!" yelled Star who was using her wand to make them all float in the air.

She took a breath.

"Okay I get that you three are worried about me." Said Star, "and I get that you're trying to a better person. But just let m think about going or not! It should be my choice."

"But Star!" said Sabo.

"I don't want to hear it." Said Star putting them down on the ground.

"Okay since the fight is over, why didn't you tell me I was dead!" said the horse.

They all stared at the horse, but got back at the topic at hand.

"Great! If you decided to go, just ring the bell." Said Tom.

He gave Star a little bell.

Tom went into his carriage and flames shot out of the ground. However he reached out with a little bell hammer.

"Oops, almost forgot the hammer." Said Tom.

With that the carriage went back to the under world.

Star looked at her brothers who looked away sheepishly.

Star pointed her wand at Sabo's pipe and magically fixed it.

She then sighed and walked away.

"Just give her time to calm down." Said Marco, "Don't worry I'll try to dissuade her from going."

Luffy and Ace looked at Sabo.

"I'm going to have to explain." He sighed.

"It would be a good idea." Said Ace.

Luffy took hos scissors and they went to Party's Bar (AKA Makino's place).

Makino looked at Sabo and Ace. She knew they would only come in if something happened.

"So what happened?" asked Makino.

"Tom showed up trying to win Star back." Said Ace.

"It's worse than that." Said Sabo.

Makino got the three drinks while he explained.

"I read about in the library, every 667 years the Blood Moon chooses two people to bind their souls together for all serenity, forcing the two fall in love." Said Sabo.

"Wait… then Tom is…" said Ace.

"Trying to basically brainwash Star into loving him." said Sabo.

"Why that!" yelled Luffy.

"You should tell Star." Said Makino.

"Well…" said Sabo.

"We already screwed that up." Sighed Ace.

"If we try to tell her right now she won't listen." Said Sabo.

"I doubt she'll even listen to Luffy, and everyone knows he can't lie." Said Sabo.

"Yeah." Laughed Luffy.

"Our only hope is that Marco disused her." sighed Sabo.

However it turned out Star did end up going… however Tom's plans didn't go as they went.

Sabo decided to called Star the next day just to see if anything happened at the ball if she went.

"Hey Sabo." Said Star knowing why he was calling.

"So did you go?" asked Sabo.

"So how was it?" asked Sabo.

"Tom was Tom." Grumbled Star, "And Marco showed up to protect me from Tom…"

"So did anything happen?" asked Sabo.

"Well when Marco decided to rescue me we ended up having this spotlight dance." Said Star.

"What?" asked Sabo becoming pale.

"What's wrong?" asked Star.

"It's nothing." Said Sabo deicing it was probably for the best Star didn't know.

"I just wish Marco would have trust me." Muttered Star.

"Sorry about yesterday." Said Sabo.

"It's fine." Said Star.

"I should get going." Said Sabo.

"Bye!" said Star, "See you soon for the thing!"

Sabo nodded knowing what she was talking about.

Sabo sigh once he hung up.

He would have preferred the Blood Moon not choosing her, but if it chose her to be with Marco… he can't deal with it.

In the short time of knowing him, Marco has already pretty much unofficially joined the family.

If his sister had to bound to someone, he was glad it was Marco. And he knew that the two of them would need his support in the future as they found out about the curse.

They might not be able to choose who they were in love with, but it really wasn't their fault… and it was something that Sabo knew and would never, ever blame Marco for it especially once the two would star to notice each other…

"My life is so weird." Sighed Sabo.

"We know!" said a member of his that was nearby.

"Hey I told you it was private time!" yelled Sabo.

Well he would put that all aside for now… because soon would be regular he and his family did. Something that might end up being very dangerous…

Next Time: It's time for a South Blue trip between the siblings and Marco comes along. However for some reason the island is swarmed with Marines. Why is swarmed with Marines and does it have to do with the reason why they're visiting the island? Find out next time!


	15. South Blue Adventure

Chapter 14: South Blue Adventure

On an island somewhere in the South Blue a portal opened up. Out walked Star, Luffy, Ace, Sabo and Marco.

"Welcome to Baterilla!" said Star.

"So what are we doing here exactly?" asked Marco.

"This was the island I was born." Said Ace.

"Really?" asked Marco surprised.

"It's true." He explained.

"Sorry it's just that…" said Marco.

"Garp took me there when I was baby." Said Ace.

"I see." Said Marco.

That was when Sabo saw some people in the distance.

"Hide!" he said.

They found some nearby bushes.

Turned out some guys in white uniforms walked by them.

"Why are we on the island again?" asked one of them.

"You know what today is." Said the second one.

"Yeah, but why this island?" asked the first.

"How should I know… all I know is that it has something to do with today." Said the second.

Once the two of them were gone they breathed a sigh of relief.

"Who were those guys?" asked Marco.

"Marines… that's the standard uniform." Said Sabo.

"Great… someone must have figured it out." Muttered Ace.

"Or they probably remember that." Muttered Sabo.

Ace cringed when he brought that up.

"Should we still…" said Luffy.

"Silly question…" said Marco, "Wait… scratch that… it's not a silly question."

"What is it?" asked Luffy.

"What we're here for… it's not illegal is it?" asked Marco.

"No…" said Ace.

Marco breathed a sigh of relief, especially the last time he went to one of their hometowns.

"Then I don't see the problem." Said Marco.

That was when both Sabo and Ace reached into their pockets. They pulled out wanted posters for them.

"Oh…" said Marco.

"We already did something that got us wanted." Said Sabo.

"Why re you carrying those things around?" asked Marco.

"It's a pirate thing." said Ace.

"A mix of pride and bragging rights." Said Sabo.

"I see." Said Marco.

"Enemy Map Appearance!" said Star.

She created a hologram of a map that showed a lot of the island, there were red dots scattered all over the map. There were also a few yellow dots scattered around.

"All right!" said Star, "The red dots are the marines of the island."

"What about the yellow dots?" asked Luffy.

"some sort of third faction." Said Star, "I'm guessing the marines are taking care of them."

"That's a lot of Marines." Said Luffy.

"Are you sure you still want to do this?" asked Sabo.

"We could always do it on another less spiteful day." Said Star.

"No it has to be today." Muttered Ace.

"All right I have an idea." Said Star she pointed her wand at the two, "Radiant shadow transform."

Their clothes magically transformed into tacky tourist wear. Both of them wore Hawaiian shirts, brightly colored shorts, reflective sunglasses, with Ace's hat transforming to an extremely tacky straw hat (very different from Luffy's) while Sabo wore a baseball cap.

"Seriously?" asked Sabo.

"Oh come on… it's not that bad." Said Ace who didn't mind as much as his bother did.

"Don't worry I'll change it back when we leave." Said Star.

"Good…" said Sabo.

"Come on Sabo." Laughed Luffy.

"It's called style.' Said Sabo, "And you two don't have it."

Luffy and Ace both rolled their eyes knowing it was the only thing he picked up from his biological family.

They walked through the town passing by several Marines.

However one of them looked at the two, then took out two wanted posters, they looked at the wanted poster, then back at the two, then back at the wanted poster, then back at the two.

"Wait seconded those two tacky tourists are wanted pirates!" yelled the marine.

"Uh-oh…" said Star.

"Run!" yelled Marco.

They all began to run away from the marines, thankfully they found a bunch of trees they could hide in.

All five them sighed at Star turned their clothes back to normal.

"Of all wanted posters they had…" muttered Sabo.

"Wait you don't think." Said Ace.

"That he's here?" asked Sabo.

Both of them shuddered.

"I still want to do it." Said Ace.

"Okay? Any ideas?" asked Star.

Marco and Luffy began to think.

Marco just realized something when Luffy blurted out "I have an idea!"

Everyone was concerned.

"All right here's the plan!" said Luffy.

Sometime later…

All five of them were running away from the marine who were all chasing them.

"Everyone hold hands!" yelled Star.

They made a human chain with Star on the one ends so she could have a free hand.

"Rocket Rabbit Blast!"

They were sent flying and found and found a more remote part of the town to rest for a few and regroup.

"Sorry about that…" said Luffy laughing.

"great it's even worse than before." Muttered Sabo.

"Maybe we should cut our loses." Said Star.

"Wait… I have an idea." Said Marco.

"What is it" asked Ace.

Turns out it was a very obvious idea.

Use one of the Dimensional Scissors to get to their destination.

"Why didn't we think of this before?" asked Sabo.

"I have no idea." Sighed Marco.

Turned out their destination was a secluded area. Marco looked as saw it was a gravestone, a simple one but it looked to be clean.

Then he noticed the name on it. Portgas D. Rouge.

Ace nodded at Star. She pointed her wand at the gave and suddenly red hibiscus flowers grew all over it.

"Hey Mom." Said Ace.

Marco knew to be quiet during this, after all it was clear the other three were.

"A lot has happened since I was last here." Said Ace, "My crew has gotten bigger and we're already half way though the first half of the Grand Line. The family has been great. Sabo recently got a bounty, I know it's causing us problems, but hey, pirates. Luffy's doing good too, still a couple years away until he leaves. But he still has Star even though he still has us sometimes. Star finally went through that Mewberty thing. She beat up Outlook despite being boy crazy. Also Moon sent her to another dimension to learn reasonability or something… Pony Head gave her scissors so now both she and Luffy have a pair… She also has a new friend Marco... I guess at this point he's all of our friend… it was hard getting here today… Garp must have spread word we might appear on the island…"

IT was clear Ace didn't know what else to say.

"You know it was my job." Said a voice.

They all turned around and saw Garp.

All of them glared at him.

"Hey, hey… we're at a safe space." Said Garp, "Look I was doing my job altering them to wanted pirates."

"You know I come on this day ever year!" said Ace.

"She shouldn't be the one you should be honoring today!" yelled Garp.

"You're saying that I should honor the man who made my life a living hell?" asked Ace.

"He's your father!" yelled Garp, "He loved you and your mother knew that!"

"Some love! He could have done so much to make sure we were safe! But no! That monster let my mother die!" yelled Ace.

"Do you know how much is pains me to say good things about him?" asked Garp.

"Good!" yelled Ace.

"Roger was a good man Ace!" yelled Garp.

"Thanks for being a broken record!" said Ace.

Ace looked at Star and Luffy who knew it was the cue for getting out of here.

Star was the one who took out her scissors and they all went through the Portal.

Said location was the tree house.

"So… what's going on today?" asked Marco.

"Today is the 20th knavery of when Gold Roger was executed." Said Star.

"The Marines are showing in a lot of spots that would be considered trouble spots." Said Sabo, "To make sure there's no scenes or celebrations."

"Also… Gold Roger was my father." Said Ace.

"Wait… aren't you 18?" asked Marco, "Wait… how long is the gestation period in this dimensions… or are years a bit different… I could have sworn somehow you have the same calendar of earth…"

"It's okay…" said Ace knowing that is a normal reaction to the news who noticed the truth, "My mom kept me in her womb for 11 extra months… However the strain was too much and she died right after I gave birth."

"I'm so sorry." Said Marco.

"The World Government swarmed the island looking for me for months because they suspected that I existed." Muttered Ace.

"Wait… then how did Garp get custody of you?" asked Marco.

"He and Roger respected each other a lot. He made Garp promise to take care of me." Said Ace.

"That sounds rough." Said Marco who then flinched because it sounded so bad.

Ace chuckled, "It's fine… Most of my crew doesn't even know about this. Only my first mate does..."

"It's a big secret." Said Luffy.

Marco nodded.

"Though to be fair… you're from a different dimension so everything is new to you." Said Ace.

"Yeah." Said Marco.

"I'm glad you were able to come today." Said Ace.

"No problem." Said Marco.

"Come on!" cheered Luffy, "Let's go hunting!"

"All right! So what's everyone in the mood for?" asked Sabo.

"You might want to sit this one out." Ace told Marco.

"I figured that." Said Marco having heard about their hunting trips.

Ace patted Marco on the back. Marco decided to watch their hunting which was nuts of course.

With that Marco knew more about Ace, and also he felt much closer to the siblings. After all it was clear having such a past was a big deal, and he knew to keep it a secret… well in the Blue Dimension… people on Earth wouldn't know what the big deal was. But still… he knew this was one of the things that brought them closer… and he was happy to part of that day... after all he had come to see all of them, even Ace and Sabo as very good friends.

Next Time: Marco tells Star that Fortune Cookies are magic. And now she believes it's true. How will things turn out especially when Ludo decides to use this new obsession again her?

A/N: The Timeline of the series honestly doesn't make any sense (season 2 had a Halloween episode... and ended in May) plus I don't think we know the exact date of Roger's death... so...

Also I've been kind of addicted to Pirate Warriors 3 (you buy it on the Switch)... so I couldn't help referencing it with that map bit... so yeah... the map is a reference to that...


	16. Fortune Cookies

A/N: I saw the finale... and whoa! I won't give away spoilers but that ending... yes it was happy for Star and Marco but man... I will now announce I will be going wit the Titania Falls route and continue the story after the SVtFoE portion... I also have a ton of ideas on what's going to happen to happen... I wont' say for now... but they will be interesting... Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 15: Fortune Cookies

It was a normal day at Marco's house… and normal meant fighting monsters. However things were so much in the groove that Marco and Star starting taking bets about beating monsters. Thought Luffy was also in the fight he didn't participate in the betting… due to the fact well… he always won when it came to bets.

Marco learned that the hard way… it's best not to know about it…

"Off the cactus and over the tree!" said Star, "Nuthin' but net!"

She fired a spell off the cactus, and bounced and hit the giraffe like monster.

"Told you I could do it." Taunted Star.

Marco was about to hand over a dollar.

"Double or nothing! One kick! 7 monsters!" said Marco.

Star motioned over seeing if he could try.

He kicked Buff Frog in the face, knocking down the monsters like dominions including beating Ludo.

"So..." said Luffy.

"Nope!" yelled Marco, "I still owe you so many nachos."

"Also we just beat Ludo…" said Star.

"Oh yeah!" laughed Luffy.

"A victory like this calls for Chinese Food!" said Marco.

"Awesome!" cheered Luffy.

"Ooh! Chinese Food!" cheered Star, "I have no idea what that is."

"Me neither." Said Luffy.

And so they went to a Chinese Food restaurant, with Marco paying for Luffy's meal in exchange for on less nacho plate that he owed him.

"I told you not to bet against him." said Star.

"Why…" said Marco as Luffy scarfed down several plates of many kind of meat.

Thankfully the meal was almost over with the waitress showing up with Fortune Cookies.

"cookies!" cheered Star.

She grabbed one and ate it… however she began to spit out the piece of paper.

"I don't like the filling." Said Star.

"Oh no these are fortune cookies." Said Marco, "They magically predict the future."

He opened it, "A friend will greet you with a smile." Read Marco.

"All cute!" said Star and then smiled.

"See the cookie knows!" said Marco.

Luffy opened his, "Follow your dreams and you will find precious friends." Read Luffy.

Star's eyes widened.

"That must mean your crew when you go out to be a pirate." Said Star with her eyes sparkling.

"Awesome!" said Luffy.

Star opened another one, "Think positively and good luck will come your way." Read Star.

That was when the waitress showed up with a box of fortune cookies.

"More cookies!" cheered Star.

"Oh these are stale." Said the waitress.

"Gimme!" said Star.

"Okay you're a weird girl." Said the waitress.

"See." Said Marco, "Good luck came your way."

Stare smiled as she looked at the cookies.

Sometime later at Marco's house he had two plates of Nachos. One covered in chicken and ground beef and the other normal.

"Who wants nachos!" said Marco.

He gave the one covered in meat to Luffy and gave the other to Star.

"Oh great fortune cookies! Give me your wisdom!" said Star.

"Gotcha Star! Fortune cookies aren't magic." Said Marco.

"Of course their magic… next you'll tell me that snow globes aren't magic either." Laughed Star then becoming dead serious, "They're clearly the work of dark wizards."

"Oh come on Star… even I can tell their a game." Said Luffy.

Marco stared at Luffy, "This deeply concerns me…" mumbled Marco.

Star however opened up another one.

"You will have an unexpected visitor." Read Star.

Marco walked towards the door and opened it.

"See no one here." Said Marco.

He closed the door and opened it again over and over.

"See no one's here… so come let's have some nachos." Sad Marco.

"Did somebody say Nachos?" asked Ferguson showing up.

"Hello my unexpected visitor." Said Star.

"Ferguson! Star thinks fortune cookies are magical! Tell her their not!" yelled Marco.

"Whoa Marco! Cookies are magic!" said Ferguson, "I once ate a cookie on the floor of a taxi and I met my spirit animal… it's a wolf!"

"cool!" said Luffy.

"See!" said Star.

Marco face palmed after that.

He quickly came up with a new plan thankfully.

Go back to the Chinese restraint and ask them to tell her that the cookies really weren't magic.

However neon of them were aware that Ludo's henchmen were of course planning something as they walked to the Chinese food place again.

"I keep telling you Star." Said Marco, "They'll back me up at the Chinese Food restaurant."

"Sure it can." Said Star, "There's a place in Mewni that sells Calzones that tell you how you're going to die."

"But this isn't Mewni." Pointed out Luffy, "IT doesn't work like that here."

"See!" said Marco.

Star pouted at Luffy once again taking Marco's side.

That was when they saw a couple of very strange looking people break dancing.

"What are they doing?" asked Star.

Marco shushed her.

"I think one of them is about to be served!" said Marco.

While they were distracted they didn't notice that one of Ludo's Hench monsters swapped out Star's last fortune cookie for another one.

She decided to open it.

That was when the break dancers were revealed to be monsters.

"Fooled you!" yelled one of the monsters rising up form under the boom box.

They were now surrounded by the monsters.

However Star noticed what the fortune cookie said.

"Wait! Marco! The cookie says that Love is the Answer!" said Star.

She began to hug one of the monsters.

Marco and Luffy looked at each other and fought the monsters.

"Love isn't the answer!" said Luffy trying to get to Star.

That was when he got an idea.

"What if it means Gramps' version of love?" asked Luffy.

"His version of love isn't the answer!" said Star as she hugged another monster.

"You tried." Said Marco punching away a monster.

"Yeah…" said Luffy, "Gum Gum Whip!"

"You are surprisingly on point today." Said Marco.

"Thanks…" said Luffy, "I think…"

That was when both of them were tackled by the monsters.

Luffy managed to punch them away.

However the two were still surrounded.

And Star was still hugging the monsters.

As the two continued to fight off the monsters, Star was hugging the two headed monster.

Ludo decided to finally steal the wand since she hugging the monster and Luffy and Marco were distracted fighting their own monsters.

However due to the fact that the two headed monster had some issues… he stopped Ludo.

"wait up dude! I've been waiting for this since Middle School." Said the two headed monster.

"You're running the plan!" yelled Ludo.

"Wait… plan?" asked Star.

"Okay… if we're going to go forwards I want things to built on a foundation of honesty." Said one of the monsters heads.

"Me too…" said the other.

"So confused…" mumbled Star.

"Fortune cookies aren't real." Said the two headed monster, "It was all a trap so Ludo could steal your wand.

"Any way… I hope…" said the tow headed monster.

"We hope." Interrupted the other head.

"We hope this isn't a deal breaker." Said the two headed monster.

"Gum Gum Gatling!"

Luffy punched both Ludo and the two headed monster away.

"All right Star! Do you know what this means?" asked Marco.

"Love is never the answer!" said Star.

"Aw man I wanted to say that." Said Marco.

"Mega Mushroom Destruction Blast!" called out Star.

She sent out a wave that made mushrooms grow on the monsters.

Of course they all left with their tail between their legs, however they weren't aware of a new member of Ludo's Hench monsters, a lizard in a business suit looking at them before leaving the portal.

"Sorry I should have listened to you." Said Star.

"No it's my fault… I shouldn't have messed with your head and said those cookies were magical in the first place." Said Marco.

That was when the waitress showed up.

"Oh hey weird perky girl… want more stale cookies?" asked the waitress.

"They might not be real fortunes, but they are real cookies." Said Star.

Luffy took one of the cookies and opened it.

"A great evil has been unleash." Read Star.

"That strangely dark." Said Luffy.

"Whatever…" said Marco.

"It's just something for fun." Said Star.

Luffy got a strange feeling from it however, but then decided to shrug it off.

However none of them knew that Ludo had hired a new monster who came up with the fortune cookie plan… a monster that was far more evil than Ludo… and much more smarter…

Next Time: River gets kicked out, so he decides to stay with Luffy for a few days. However Garp choses that day to day to show up. As it turns out the tow have met... an d they don't' like each other... what will happen? Find out next time!

A/N: what I'm planning for the Toffee arc is that the events on Ludo and Toffee's side won't be shown but the stuff involving the other characters will be shown. However this is the one the least changed of the three as Mewnipendance Day I'm planning on something a little sweet and a little sad while what I have planed for Growing the Beard is just going to be fun... but yeah...


	17. River VS Garp

Chapter 16: River VS. Garp

It was a warm sunny afternoon on Dawn Island. In his tree house Luffy was taking a nap.

"Luffy!" called out a voice.

Luffy woke up.

He looked out the tree house and he was surprised.

"River!" cheered Luffy jumping down from the tree house.

The two hugged.

"What are you doing here?" asked Luffy

"Well I thought I could visit you since…" said King River how then sighed, "Okay… I can't lie to you…"

"What happened?" asked Luffy.

"Moon banished me from the castle." Sighed King River, "I was hoping I could stay for a day or two."

"Of course." Laughed Luffy, "We can go hunting together."

King River smile.

"I need help with my luggage." Said King River.

Luffy smiled and helped him with luggage getting it into the tree house.

"All right!" said Luffy.

"So what do you want to do first?" asked King River.

Luffy's stomach rumbled.

"So up for hunting?" asked King River.

"Of course!" laughed Luffy.

"You know they say that that cooks of the palace can now sense when your hungry." Laughed King River.

Luffy laughed at this.

Meanwhile in the kitchen of Butterfly Castle.

The cooks all stopped.

"Luffy… hungers…." Said one of the cooks.

"He isn't in the castle." Pointed another of them.

"He hasn't been here in months." Pointed out another.

"Oh yeah…" said the cook that said that.

Then they all went back to work.

Back on Dawn Island…

"All right let me get my spear." Said King River, "And changed!"

King River got changed to his loincloth and the two left the tree house to go hunting.

However they didn't get far, when someone approached Luffy from behind and punched him hard.

"Ow!" yelled Luffy then he realized only one person could hit him with a punch.

Of course that was Garp.

However Garp and King River saw each other.

And the two started glaring at each other.

"River…" muttered Garp.

"Garp…" muttered King River.

Nearby a portal was cut open.

And of it was Star and Marco who were bickering about something Star did.

"Look Luffy's going to take my side." Said Marco.

"He won't." said Star, "Besides you're only saying that because he can't swim…"

"Well that's one reason." Said Marco.

"He can use a inner tube, does it all the time." Said Star.

That was when they saw King River and Garp glaring at each other and Luffy not moving unsure what to do.

Garp was cracking his knuckles while King River who was holding a spear for the hunt was getting it ready to fight.

"Oh no…" muttered Star, "Not again."

She grabbed her wand and created a spray bottle.

She ran over and handled the situation… but which it meant she started to yell "No! No! Bad! Bad!" as she spayed the two of them with the spray bottle.

"Star!" said King River.

"Dad! You know that Garp is much stronger than you." Said Star.

King River sighed while Garp had a gloating expression.

"So… you two have met…" said Marco somewhat awkwardly.

"Of course! We have…" muttered King River.

"I don't need to take advice from some pompous king to raise my grandchildren." Muttered Garp.

"Well maybe if someone took in account their grandchildren's feelings they wouldn't be terrified of them!" yelled King River.

Star began to spray the two again.

"Wait a second…" said Marco, "I saw you in the South Blue a few days ago… how are you here?"

"Marine ships are just that awesome!" bragged Garp, "Speaking of which… Marco was it… have you considered ever becoming one?"

Star began to spray him again.

"No! Bad! Bad! Stop trying to recruit people who don't want to join…" said Star.

"Stop that!" yelled Garp.

"No…" muttered Star.

She then sprayed him a couple more times.

"Look I don't know what's going on…" said Marco.

"It's obvious we hate each other." Said King River.

"Yeah." Said Luffy.

"You don't need to act like that's not what's going on." Said Star.

"Fine! But it seems like you two need to get along…" said Marco.

"Marco no offence but that is the stupidest thing you have ever said." Said Star.

"ME get along with this nut!" yelled King River.

"You're a bigger nut that I am!" yelled Garp.

"Okay! Okay! Both of you calm down." Said Marco.

He knew it was serious… and serious meant he had to really serious.

"All right! It's time!" said Marco and so he transformed! "Glasses! Paper! Clothes! Book!"

Everyone but stared at the fact that he was now wearing glasses and a sweater.

"Marco! PHD!" said Marco.

"What is he doing?" aced Luffy.

"He's using psychology to help them." Sid Star.

"How do you know?" asked Luffy.

"Oh he tried using it on me when I had that sleep spell issue." Said Star, "Turned out it wasn't psychological but it just another Princess trying to steal my face to get me sent to Saint O's and I was defending myself in my sleep."

"Okay." Said Luffy.

"Let's just humor him." muttered Garp.

"Hey! He's trying to help us! Now that it will work but unlike you I'm willing to try!" said King River.

"Oh really?" asked Garp.

"Hey! Hey! Both of you calm down." Said Marco, "Let's try some things for you two to get along."

"Like what?" muttered Garp.

"I'm sure you have something in common." Said Marco.

"We already know what the thing in common is!" yelled King River.

"We both want to beat up Outlook." Said Garp, "But it can' happen because I'll lose my job."

"And because I'm not recognized as king I'll get arrested." Said King River.

"And to be fair… EVERYONE wants to beat him up." Said Star.

"He's probably beat you up back!" said Garp.

"What!" yelled King River.

"Not to mention that beating him up would get you in trouble with you wife." Said Garp.

"You know nothing about my Moon Pie!" yelled King River.

(Flashback)

King River was eating lunch that was when Queen Moon came into the room and seemed to be crying.

"Moon Pie… what's wrong?" asked King River.

"I was in the library talking to Sabo…" said Queen Moon using a handkerchief to wipe away her tears, "River…"

"Yes…" said King River.

"If you ever meet Sabo's parents… GIVE THEM A PIECE OF YOUR MIND…" said Queen Moon.

(End of Flashback)

"All right then…." Said Marco.

"It's proven, unless you're a Goa Kingdom noble you hate Outlook and his wife…" said Garp.

"True…" said King River nodding, "I hate them more!"

"You've never even met him!" yelled Garp.

"So what!" yelled kKng River.

As the two bickered.

"All right! Maybe we can get to the root of the problem by talking about how you first met." Said Marco.

"Well it was the first time I brought him here…" said Star.

(Flashback)

Star, Sabo and King River arrived at the tree house out of a portal.

King River was also giving Star as a piggyback ride, which she was happy about as it allowed her to hug him.

"Thank you so much!" she practically squeed.

"I wanted to join you." Laughed King River.

It was not too long after he had found out the truth of the boys. Of course he wanted to visit their home island and explore it with them (maybe even go hunting).

"Hey!" called out Sabo when they got to the tree house.

"Where are they?" asked Star.

"Let go!" they heard Luffy yell.

"They looked at each other and ran towards where the yelling was coming from.

They found Garp holding Ace, Luffy and a bunch of balloons.

"Oh no! Not again!" yelled Star.

King River helped Star down before ruining to Garp.

"What do you think you're doing with those boys?" asked King River.

"What?" asked Garp.

"Run River!" yelled Luffy.

"It's not worth fighting him!" yelled Ace.

"You know him?" asked Garp.

Then he noticed how he was dressed the clothing was very similar to Star's princess dress plus his crown.

"I thought Star would have gotten in trouble if her parents found out." Laughed Garp.

"That's not important…" muttered King River.

The two men glared at each other.

Garp bandaged to shift his cargo so that he was holding both boys and the balloons in one arm.

He faced King River and socked him in the face sending him flying.

"Dad!" cried Star as she and Sabo ran toward King River.

All of them of them watched as Garp tied balloons to the two boys and they floated off to the sky.

Luffy screamed while Ace was resigned to his fate.

(End of Flashback)

Luffy was shaking at the memory, Star and King River were glaring Garp who looked like he did nothing wrong.

Marco just stood there blinking and took of his glasses .

"Yeah… there's no way you two could ever become friends." Said Marco.

"We told you." Said everyone else.

"There is just something wrong with Garp." Said Marco.

"Hey!" yelled Garp.

"People don't tie up children to balloons and have them float into the sky as a form of training…" said Marco, "You're beyond help."

"I didn't' ask for your help." Muttered Garp.

"We know that." Said King River.

"Oh I have an idea! Let's all get a drink!" yelled Star.

"What seriously?" asked Marco.

"We need to make sure they don't fight." Said Star.

"Good idea!" said Luffy.

"All right if we're going to get a drink I'm getting dressed then!" said King River.

"Why are you even in a lion cloth anyway?" asked Garp.

"That's none of your business!" yelled King River.

Later they were all at Party's Bar, the air was tense as Garp and King River were just glaring at each other the entire time.

"So River… what brings you here?" asked Makino as nothing fazed her.

"Oh just wanted to visit Luffy!" said King River in a tone that said he was lying.

"Dad what did you do?" asked Star staring at her dad.

"All I did was leave some clothes around the bedchamber…" said King River.

"What?" asked Star.

Garp started laughing, "Sounds like you got kicked out!"

"Maybe you should go home and talk to mom!" said Star.

"It's probably a good idea." Said Makino, "It sounds like it's one of those problems that if you talk it out it will be resolved right away."

"I'm not leaving! Not while he's here!" yelled King River glaring at Garp.

"Well I'm not leaving until you leave!" yelled Garp.

The two continued to glare at each other.

Both of them stood up.

Then they left the bar.

"Oh man…" said Star.

"You tried." Said Makino.

"They're going to fight aren't they?" asked Marco.

"They are." Said Star.

"You can stop them now!" said Luffy realizing something.

"You're right! I can!" said Star.

They got outside… however they found the two had yet to start fighting… why?

Because they were being scolded by the mayor.

"You two aren't going to fight in town are you?" he scolded the two.

"No Mayor Woop Slap…" the two said as if they were little kids.

"You better not." Muttered Mayor Woop Slap.

They headed to just outside of town.

Both of them were ready to fight, they both got ready to fight. They both ran towards.

"Stop this now!" yelled Star casing the two float in air, "I've already said today! Dad! YOU! WILL! LOSE!"

"But!" said King River.

"No buts!" yelled Star, "You've never won against him… and despite being super old…"

"Hey!" yelled Garp.

"He's still super strong." Said Star.

"Gramps! You know I hate it when you beat up River." Said Luffy pouting a little.

Garp gritted his teeth.

"I'm going to put you down now and you two will behave as best you can!" said Star.

She put them down.

However that was when Garp punched him in the face.

"Narwhal Blast!" yelled Star hitting Garp with the Narwhal.

"Come on! Let's get your stuff!" said Marco.

Luffy glared at him Grandpa for the cheap shot.

They left to help King River get his stuff to get home.

Garp got up from under the narwhal.

"Someone's jealous!" said the Narwhal.

"I'm no jealous." Said Garp.

"Look admit you're jealous." Said the Narwhal, "I mean come, it's so obvious."

"What would I have jealous about?" asked Garp.

"Because Luffy likes him and he's terrified of you." Said the narwhal.

"What he's not terrified of me!" denied Garp, "What does he have to be terrified of me."

"Do you actually the list or do you want to live in denial?" asked the Narwhal.

Garp just glared at the Narwhal.

"Look your side stems from your jealously how your grandchildren see River… and yes I'm including Star in that because I know that's how you feel." Said Narwhal.

"I'm not jealous of him! And why am I talking to you?" asked Garp.

"Because I'm bored." Said the Narwhal, "And trying to fix your impossible problem is better than boredom."

Garp glared at the Narwhal, got up and practically stomped away.

"If you remain in denial nothing will get fixed!" called out the Narwhal before poofing away.

Back in the Tree house, King River got his stuff.

"Sorry we couldn't spend more time." Sighed King River to Luffy.

"It's fine!" said Luffy, "Gramps will always be gramps. "

King River hugged both Luffy and Star before going back home to talk to Moon into letting him back home.

Star and Luffy sighed.

"So what should we do to get our mind off that." Said Star.

"Maybe ask Luffy what we wee going to ask him…" said Marco.

And so they told Luffy about his argument (which stemmed from Star turning the living room into a swimming pool) and Luffy ended up taking Star's side.

Thankfully this got Garp and King River's feud off their minds…

Well or the time being… after all the feud stemming from a mixture or jealously and being a Papa Wolf would not end anytime soon… if ever. And only time will tell what would happen from there…

And who knew… maybe one day in the future no matter how unlikely the two might learn to get along… very unlikely… but maybe…

Next Time: It's Pony Head's Birthday! But she's trapped at Saint Olga's! Star wants to break her out with Luffy and Marco's help. However things are worse than Star ever predicted, now that Pony Head has been brainwashed to be being the perfect Princess... what would happen? Find out next time!

A/N: The flashback in the chapter is actually one I conceived of after another flashback I came up for in an upcoming chapter. I was worried I would never a good place to put this Flashback (the other one has a set chapter)... and ironically I realized that this chapter would be the perfect spot... So yeah, you will find out what pushed Moon into telling River that in the future. But there's still a couple more chapters until then...


	18. St Olga's School for Wayward Princesses

Chapter 17: St. Olga's School for Wayward Princesses

Star had called up her best friend Princess Flying Pony Head (her first name was actually Lilacia but everyone just called her Pony Head as she despised her name). She was happily singing a birthday song she came up with.

"And there's a special delivery for you coming your way!" cheered Star showing off some cupcakes that gave off fireworks and were shaped like Pony Head's face, "For the best bestie a best bestie couple have!"

"Ah! Oh yeah! Thanks B-Fly!" she cheered on the mirror but then stiffly said, "I mean thank you so much, but a Princess such as myself could not accept such a gift. Would please donate those to the starving bartends of Galafamor on my behalf."

"Did you hit your uni-horn again?" asked Star.

"You know we can't receive packages at St. Olga's School for Wayward Princesses." Said Pony Head.

Star screamed and yelled out "St. O's! St. O's! St. O's! St. O's!"

She also hid… it appeared she hid under the rug but really a treasure chest… there was something strange under her rug… and whatever it was it was wearing the same shoes.

"B-Fly?" asked Pony Head cornered.

"Sorry… it's just hearing the name of the place…" said Star popping out of her hiding spot.

"Oh come on I'm the one doing hard time." Said Pony Head.

"I know if you weren't in there we could totally party it up! Rainbow Tea in the Dowager Room, zipping down the twisty slopes of Zalu Mountain and all night party at the bounce lounge," said Star and added under her breath, "Maybe visiting Ace if lets us…"

"Oh heck yeah! That would be the best birthday day ever! Checking our your hot brother!" cheered Pony Head.

Star sighed… the only reason why she brought it up was because she had that huge crush on Ace and she honestly hoped she didn't hear that.

However there was noise and strange looking guards showed up.

"Oh no… I publicly showed an emotion and my individuality… that's my third strike. They're sending me to the solitary confrontment chamber!" yelled Pony Head as she was dragged away.

The call ended and this caused Star to start crying.

That was when Luffy and Marco entered the room.

"Who's ready to take on life's problems by beating up either some ill intention monster or pirates!" yelled Marco.

"Are you okay?" asked Luffy notching his sister crying.

"Best besties don't let best besties have bad birthday days!" cried Star taking out a tissue form her wand, "And Pony Head is having the worst!"

"Pony Head?" asked Marco and Luffy with a groan.

Marco was surprised.

"You don't like her either…" said Marco.

"No…" pouted Luffy.

"Why…" said Marco.

(Flashback)

A young Luffy had his back against a tree while a young Pony Head was aiming her horn at his stomach.

"Listen here blue boy! Star is my bff! Got it! And you're not taking her away from me!" she yelled at him clearly ready to stab him.

"Pony Head!" cried Star seeing Pony Head trying to stab Luffy with her horn.

(End of Flashback)

"Makes way too much sense…" said Marco.

"Guys! We have to get her out that prison." Said Start.

"A prison break?" asked Marco perking up" Why didn't you say so!"

Luffy and Star stared at Marco, not expecting that from him.

"But wait… isn't St. O's?"

Star screamed, "St. O's! St. O's! St. O's!"

She once again hid… this time in her clothes.

"Star?" asked Luffy.

"Sorry just hearing the name scares me." Said Star joining the two.

"What's that under your rug!" yelled Marco.

"I don't know! Expect for one thing! DO NOT STEP ON IT!" said Star looking at Luffy at the last part.

"All right!" said Marco taking charge, "Let's get back to that break out thing."

"But no one has ever broken out…" said Star.

"I've seen every prison escape movie ever seen." Said Marco, "We need only three things: Patience, brains and the ever popular hair pin."

"You think that will work?" asked Luffy picking his nose.

"Hopefully." Sighed Marco.

"Or!" said Star holding up her scissors, "I can get us to Pony Head's cell and bust her out of there."

She cut oboe a portal but it clearly wasn't the right place, as it was a desolate area.

"Huh… usually I'm more actuate with these things." Said Star.

That was when a portal opened up.

"Get down!" yelled Marco.

A carriage sped by and they saw where the carriage was going, to the infamous school. Turned out it was a bunch of new Princesses.

Star was about to scream but Luffy grabbed her hand to reassure it was fine.

"New arrivals? I have an idea! We use this chance to sneak in with them with out notice…" said Marco, "All we need are disguises."

"Radiant Shadow Transform!" called out Star.

She transformed her clothes into punkish princess attire with a gray dress, different horned headband and an eye patch.

"Do me!" cheered Marco.

"Me too!" laughed Luffy.

"Radiant Shadow Transform!" she called out.

She transformed their clothes into disguises as well. Both of them were now wearing princess dresses.

Marco wore a purple-ish pink dressed with a fake pony tail added to his hair, while Luffy had a red-ish pink dress that had hints of red (such as a sleeves and the laces) with a fake braid and a crown on top of his hat.

"Oh come on!" yelled Marco.

"Couldn't we be the guards?" asked Luffy.

"I don't know… pink is defiantly your colors." Teased Star.

Both of them pouted, but they ended up joining the new arrivals.

While inside the headmistress a woman by the name of Miss Heinous was giving "Orientation" which was her strictly mocking them.

"You're all here for a reason, too wild, too opinionated, too bubbly." She said as popped the bubble of a fish like princess who was blowing bubbles, "As part of a noble lineage you don't have the luxury of being an individual, so by the time I'm done with your, you're all be fixed every last one of you, I don't care whether your from Pixtopia or Mewni."

She walked over to Star and poked one of her cheek hearts, which froze.

Luffy once again reached out his hand so that Star would be reassured.

"And don't think about escaping." She said as one of the Princesses took out her scissors, "These are useless. We have a Tramorfidian, crystal in tower 3. No rift will sustain itself for long. You minds as well cough up the succors you smuggled in."

All o the princesses groaned.

"Well these are useless." Said Star taking out hers.

"Once we get Pony Head and take care of that crystal those were will be our ticket out of here. "said Marco.

Luffy nodded.

"This concludes your orientation. I'm confident you will all becoming perfect Princesses', ne way or another." Said Miss Heinous walking away.

"All right princess." Said a purple skinned hunchback with a weird gem eye patch, "Time to get you signed in so we can suck up your individuality."

As they headed to get sign in Marco said in a high-pitched voice "I heard that the first one who registers gets her own room."

This set all of the Princesses to run and get signed in.

The trio went to look for Pony Head while hiding as best they could.

"This place isn't' what I though it would be." Said Star.

"Yeah it's just a high surveillance finishing school." Said Marco, "Breaking out Pony Head will be a breeze."

"No that's what I meant… It's far worse." Said Star, "Look!"

They saw one of the teacher signing with one of the Princesses with forest animals.

"You know the girls that get sent here." Said Marco.

"But…" said Luffy getting a bad feeling from it.

"I'm pretty sure that's the Princess that tried to steal Star's face." Said Marco.

"Oh…" said Luffy.

Luffy was ready to fight her however Star and Marco dragged him away, it didn't help that Luffy wasn't around during that incident.

They found where the rooms were. They peaked into one of the room.

"You know this place has luxurious digs." Said Marco.

"Are you mad?" asked Star.

He began to list off the various nice things about the rooms.

"But look at her." Said Luffy.

Marco looked at the Princess inside the room, she was dancing but also had a dazed and broken look on her face.

"She's broken…" said Luffy.

Marco blinked. HE watched at the Princess danced and there was indeed something wrong with her.

"He's right." Said Star.

"I don't like Pony Head… but we need to get her out of here." Said Luffy.

They found her room.

Marco took out the hairpin and opened the lock.

"All right you two, we got to be quiet." Said Marco.

When they got into the room, Star started signing her birthday song.

"Star! Do you want to get us caught." hissed Marco.

"Sorry!" said Star, "Hey Pony Head!"

Pony Head didn't respond.

"Hey! It's us! We're here to break you out of here so you can parity it up!" said Star.

Pony Head turned around, revealing that her eyes were very wide and off putting, her hair was braided and her face very pale.

"My deepest apologies." Said Pony Head in a posh accent, "But I must decline the invitation as partying is unrefined."

"That's not the Pony Head I know and love." Whimpered Star.

"I got this!" said Marco, "Hey Pointy Head! It's me Earth Turd!"

"Such language belongs in the gutters of Galafamor." Said Pony Head

"You know I kind of like her better this way." Said Marco.

"I don't…" said Luffy.

"What?" asked Marco.

"I don't like her either, but it isn't right." Said Luffy.

They both looked at Star who was shaking Pony Head to get a hold of herself but the flying head just said "Would you like some tea and crumpets?"

"When we get out of here she can finally be a benefit to society." Said Marco he began to get a bunch of things from the room.

"What are you doing?" asked Star.

"I saw this in a prison movie, "Escape from Jail Mountain". Trust me this will save our hides, just like it saved Hank Innocent." Said Marco.

They set up a decoy and left the room.

However the brainwashed Pony Head wasn't for the break out.

"Escaping is inappropriate!" said Pony Head she began to call out for the guards.

Of course the Guards saw them so they had to hide.

They soon found a room filled with the princesses, drinking tea and constantly droning "Keep your pinkie as 90 degrees, more tea please!"

They watched as they constantly said that over and over again.

"This is worse than my worst nightmares." Said Star with Luffy holding her hand once again.

"I see what you mean." Said Marco finally getting it.

All of them ducked out of site of the guards looking for them.

"All right!" said Luffy punching his fist.

"Not a good idea." Said Marco, "We still need stealth. What we need is a distraction."

"What are going to do?" asked Luffy.

"They're not getting my individuality, that for sure." Said Star.

"That's it!" said Marco.

Marco got up, grabbed a teacup and threw it.

"It's not criminal! To be a individual!" yelled Marco, "Come on! It's not criminal to be a individual!"

"It's not criminal to be a individual!" called out a pixie princess.

The other princesses joined in.

"That should buy as some time." Whispered Marco to the others.

As they ran away as they did Pony Head laugh.

"Tee hee! He got scalded!" she laughed.

"She's laughing at an authority figure! I think the real pony is still in there!" cheered Star.

They contented to run and hide from the guards. They even created a pair of shoes that Star owned to distract them.

They soon got to a strange room filled with creepy murals and the like.

"What is this place." Said Marco.

"It's not important." Said Luffy.

They heard some barking.

"We have to get out of here!" said Star.

They continued running, they found a laundry chute.

Star went in first.

Marco tried to get though, but his dress was too poofy.

Luffy tried to push him.

"Luffy get out of here!" yelled Marco, "We can't afford both of us getting captured!"

"But!" said Luffy.

The guards showed up.

"Gum Gum Pistol!" called out Luffy punching them away.

"Just get out of here and find Star and Pony Head!" yelled Marco.

Luffy scowled but realized that they needed to be found.

He left and once he was gone of course Marco was captured.

Of course trying to find Star was hard especially with his sense of direction.

However he knew he couldn't look for Star once he heard Marco scream.

"I shouldn't have left him." muttered Luffy.

He ran towards where the screams were coming from.

Inside the room Marco was strapped to a seat and was forced to watch slides making him a "Proper Princess."

Miss Heinous and her assistant watched.

That was when he punched open the door to the room she and Miss Heinous and her assistant looked at Luffy.

"What…" said Miss Heinous.

"Let Marco go!" said Luffy glaring at her extremely harshly.

Her assistant looked absolutely terrified.

"You're going to be next." Said Miss Heinous who wasn't scared at all.

This was a mistake on her part.

Luffy punched her in the face sending her flying.

He turned to the controls.

However before he could do anything Star and a no longer brainwashed Pony Head.

"Marco I'm blasting our way out of here! You cool with that" said Star.

Miss Heinous was struggling to get up.

"How…" muttered Miss Heinous.

Luffy looked at her and his eyes widened. He saw that marks appeared on her cheeks. Marks that looked like clovers or clubs…

However before he could even think about it, Star's plan came into action as she had turned the princess hat forcing Marco to watch the brainwashing was turned into a giant butterfly and crash through the window of the room.

Luffy laughed and joined them.

"Why that Princess…" muttered Miss Heinous still reeling from the punch.

"Miss Heinous you cheeks!" said her assistant.

"You saw nothing!" yelled Miss Heinous who went to brainwash herself to get rid of the marks.

In the hallway, Luffy helped Star with Marco.

"Sorry for leaving you back there." Said Luffy.

""It's okay…" said Marco, "I told you to run."

"What were you doing in the control room anyway?" asked Star.

"Punching that woman." Said Luffy.

"Nice!" said Marco.

"Lucky!" said Pony Head.

"By the way Pony Head, I'm glad you're back to normal." Said Marco.

"I am too! Now I can make fun of your ugly dress." Said Pony Head.

That was when they came the hallways of Cells, all of the Princesses were banging their bars chanting "It's not Criminal to be Individual!"

"Man! I can't believe it! You really worked some turd magic on these girls!" said Pony Head.

"Yeah you really started something." Said Star.

"My work here is not done!" yelled Marco, "My fellow wayward sisters! They want you to be a rubber stamp princess! Well I say we stamp on them!"

"Luffy!" yelled Star, "Do your thing!"

Luffy proceeded to punch and kick in the doors.

"Yeah! That's the fist that punched Miss Heinous!" cheered Pony Head.

"You really punched Miss Heinous?" asked a princess with four arms.

"Yeah." Laughed Luffy.

"So awesome!" said a cow like Princess.

"Come on girls!" called out Marco.

They began to fight off the Guards with Luffy taking charge of the fights but the Princesses held their own.

They made their way to the courtyard.

"There's the tower!" yelled Marco.

Star knew it was her turn.

She aimed her wand like a Bazooka.

"Raspberry Panzerfaust!" called out Star shooting the spell.

The tower was knocked and it created a light show… thanks to the this the Princesses start partying it up.

Star cut open a portal.

"All right let's get out of here!" said Star.

That was when they noticed the partying Princesses.

"Well Time's a wastin' if we hurry we can catch DJ Jump-Jump's set at the bounce lounge." Said Star.

"Girl! Are you kidding me!" said Pony Head, "The bounce lounge isn't got nothing on this party!"

"But it's your birthday day!" said Star.

"And you gave me the greatest gift! Ever! Getting my groove back!" said Pony Head, "Look at me! It's back baby!"

"Hugs!" said Star and Pony Head at the same time.

The guards tried to attack them but Luffy used Gum Gum Whip to kick them away.

"You want to stay here?" asked Star.

"Oh I gotta! I can't let the same thing happen to the other girls!" said Pony Head, "It's tan that Right Princess Turdina… Princess Gummygum."

"Get on with your bad self my wayward sister." Said Marco rather sassily.

"Wait am I Turdina or Gummygum…" said Luffy.

Pony Head just gave him a deadpan look, as the name was pretty obvious which one was which.

"Anyways I'm going to bite on those robot guards in the face!" said Pony Head flying away.

"Bite one for me!" called out Marco.

"All right! I faced my biggest fear and yadda yadda yadda! Let's go home and never come back!" said Star.

All of three of them left. Unaware that during the brainwashing Marco had dropped his hairpin and Miss Heinous had found it. She used a way to determine where the metal came from… she discovered it was from earth. She vowed revenge against both Marco and Luffy.

They were safe for now… but she would figure out a way to have her revenge…

Next Time: Marco gets Star to tell him about how she and Luffy met Ace and Sabo. How did they meet? Was it all sunshine and rainbows or was there a lot of annoyances and anger involved and just how did they become Siblings? Find out next time!


	19. Forming Bonds

Chapter 18: Forming Bonds

Star was talking with Sabo on the mirror. Right now the conversation was about the recent events with St. Olga's.

"So hopefully I will never, ever, ever, ever have to there again." Said Star.

"Good that faced you fear." Said Sabo who seemed angry.

"You wish you could have joined." Giggled Star.

"Yeah…" muttered Sabo.

"You would have had to wear a frilly princess dress." Said Star.

"I know but I don't care!" said Sabo.

Star giggled.

"We kind of lost track on why I called." He said.

"Oh yeah, you said you had some news." Said Star.

"I've been recruited to join the Revolutionary Army." Said Sabo.

"You mean that army that's trying to destroy the world governed and causes problems though out the world in order to end their tyranny?" asked Star.

"That's the one…" said Sabo.

"That is perfect for you!" said Star, "Wait are you still going to be a pirate?"

"Sure am. Right now we're going to doing missions for them as a pirate crew." Said Sabo, "Plus they gave the okay to help Luffy when he becomes a pirate."

That was when Marco popped his head in. The two saw each other and nodded.

"Right now we have one of the lower ranking officers join us as a lesson and helping us adjust." Said Sabo.

"So…" said Star, "What's her name?"

"What?" asked Sabo starting to blush.

"You mentioned you wanted to give me the new first… if it was wasn't a cute girl then I know Ace would have been the sibling you would tell first." Said Star, "You want girl advice."

"Look it's not like that!" said Sabo turning even redder.

"Sure it's not." Giggled Star, "Maybe you should ask her to be her plus one…"

"You know what the weird thing is!" Sabo suddenly said trying to change the subject (well somewhat).

"What?" asked Star.

"That the Chief of Staff recommended me." Said Sabo.

"Really? Why?" asked Star.

"I have no idea." Admitted Sabo, "But she does want to meet with me soon."

"Awesome!" said Star.

"Well I should get going, got to share the news with Ace and Luffy!" said Sabo.

"Good luck with Koala!" said Star.

"It's not like that!" said Sabo blushing who then hung up.

"He sounds happy." Said Marco.

"He's always been kind of awkward when it comes to being a pirate." Said Star, "He just wanted to be free. He doesn't really have a goal like Ace and Luffy… "

"You know… I've been wondering something. How did you meet Ace and Sabo?" asked Marco, "And how did you become siblings?"

"Well that's two stories… but I guess I can tell both." Said Star, "Though I wasn't there for the first part of it…"

"Really what's the first part?" asked Marco.

"Well Garp decided to move Luffy to Dadan's where Ace was living… that's how Luffy met Ace and he wanted to be friends, but Ace didn't so he pushed Luffy off a bridge and into a gorge."

"HE what!" yelled Marco in shock.

"And that's where I come in." said Star.

(Flashback)

Luffy was struggling to climb out of the gorge.

That was when a portal opened up. He smiled when it did.

"Luffy!" cheered Star.

That was when Luffy prettily launched himself at Star hugging her.

"Oh!" said Star, "Garp sent you down here again?"

"No…" said Luffy.

Luffy began to explain what happened, how Garp had moved him in with bandits and there was another kid living there and he knocked Luffy off the bridge.

"Okay! Let's get you out of here!" said Star.

Luffy nodded. Ever since becoming friends with Star it was so easy getting out these things… the only training she couldn't save him from was the balloon training.

The two of them got of to the revenge using the dimensional scissors.

"Can I meet the people you live with?" asked Star.

"Why?" asked Luffy.

"Reason!" said Star with a grin.

They went to the place.

"Hi! I'm Star Butterfly! Luffy's best friend and a princess from another dimension!" said Star introducing herself to the bandits.

"What is she talking about?" asked Dadan.

"She really is from another dimension!" laughed Luffy.

"That's cute…" said Dadan rolling her eyes.

"Anyways I came here to send a message!" said Star.

She found a rather short bandit and started to beat him up.

"Why are you letting a little girl beat you up!" yelled Dadan.

"She's really strong!" yelled the bandit.

(Cut out of Flashback)

"That's the start of your "hello" to them, isn't it?" asked Marco.

"Pretty much." Laughed Star.

(Cut back to Flashback)

Later that night Ace returned and was surprised to find that Luffy was there.

He was confused why Luffy was there.

Especially since e knocked him into a gorge earlier.

The next day Star arrived.

Just as Ace was leaving.

"Hi! You must be Ace! I'm Luffy's best friend Star Butterfly! And I'm a Princess from Another Dimension!"

"Sure you are!" said Ace rolling his eyes.

Luffy jumped when he saw Star.

"I was able to sneak out two days in a row!" giggled Star.

"Awesome!" said Luffy.

Ace comply left.

"So what do you want to do today?" asked Star.

"I don't know." Said Luffy.

"Let's go to slide down the Twisty Slopes of Zalu Mountain!" cheered Star.

"Awesome!" said Luffy.

Dadan saw that Star was there and scowled.

"Look Luffy has chores to do… he doesn't have time for imaginary…" said Dadan.

But her sentence died when Star cut open a portal using the dimensional scissors.

The other bandits saw the portal through the open door and they just stared as it disappeared.

"So Garp's grandson is friends with a princess from another dimension…" said one of the bandits.

"I'm getting out the booze!" said another.

"Hey! Don't get it out unless I can say you can get it out!" yelled Dadan, "Get out the good stuff!"

And so over the course of the next few months Luffy had a set routine on days Star was busy he would try to follow Ace, who found ways to shake him off in way that often injured him.

On days she able to two they would hang out they would go to all sorts places and sometimes visit Makino who was 't surprised due to knowing about the dimensional scissors.

Then one day Star visited, they were hanging outside of Dadan's place just looking at the sky.

Neither of them were sure what they wanted to do.

"So what do you do when I'm not around?" asked Star.

"I try to follow Ace." Said Luffy, "But he always does things to make sure I don't follow."

"What does he do?" asked Star.

Star looked at her best friend and got an idea.

"Let's go find him!" said Star.

She took out the dimensional scissors and they ended up in a dump.

Star and Luffy gagged at the smell.

It was a massive garbage dump.

"What is this place?" asked Star.

"I don't know!" said Luffy.

They searched for Ace.

They found him in a tree with Sabo talk about pirate ships and clearly hiding some treasure.

"You guys want to be pirates?" asked Luffy, "Me too!"

The two stared at Luffy and Star.

The two older boys came down and tried to grab Luffy and Star, but Star just socked the two in the face hard.

(Cut out of Flashback)

"The first thing you ever did to Sabo was punch him in the face?" asked Marco.

"Yep!" laughed Star.

"That seems so off." Said Marco.

"I know." Laughed Star.

(Cut back to Flashback)

"What the…" said Sabo.

"Oh come on Star… it's not that bad!" laughed Luffy.

"I know they were trying to kidnap us an tie us up!" said Star, "I learned through my lessons!"

"What?" asked both Ace and Sabo.

"Oh wow… they must each you about the signs of kidnapping." Said Luffy like it was nothing.

"Is this the whole "Princess from another dimension" thing?" asked Ace.

"I am a Princess from another dimension!" said Star.

"What?" asked Sabo.

"She says she's a Princess from another dimension." Said Ace.

"Seriously." Said Sabo.

"I just said I am a princess from another dimension!" yelled Star.

"Oh really! Prove it!" said Ace.

Star cut open a portal causing Ace and Sabo to gape.

"Come on!" called out Luffy as he and Star went into the portal.

Both boys looked at each other and followed out curiosity.

It was a good view of the kingdom, with the strange planets in the sky.

Both boys couldn't help but to gape at the site.

"This is my kingdom!" said Star then said in a rather snooty tone "I am Princess Star Butterfly of the Butterfly Dynasty."

She then pushed the two back though the portal.

"Hey!" yelled both Ace and Sabo.

"You tried to tie us up!" yelled Star.

"Oh come you know too much!" yelled Sabo.

"You have to die!" yelled Ace.

Star once again punched the two.

(Cut out of Flashback)

"This just feels so off…" said Marco.

"Yeah we didn't have a great first meeting." Said Star.

"I take it something happened to bring you together." Said Marco.

"Of course… in fact that's what happens next." Said Star.

(Cut back to Flashback)

"I heard voices!" said a voice.

The four kids hid.

They saw two men, one was rather big and holding a sword, the other was much smaller and beaten up.

"Are you sure Ace was the one who stole the money?" asked the larger man.

"Yes, he caught me off guard… it was embarrassing." Said the smaller of the men.

"Who is that?" asked Star.

"Porchemy, a member of the blue Jam Pirates." Said Sabo.

"Don't tell her!" hissed Ace.

"He scalps everyone he kills." Said Sabo.

"We have to get out of here!" said Star.

That was they saw that Luffy was missing.

And it turned out Porchemy had him.

"How did they catch him!" said both Ace and Sabo.

"Luffy." Sighed Star.

"Ace help me!" yelled Luffy.

"That idiot just said my name." muttered Ace.

"You know Ace!" demanded Porchemy,

"He's my friend! Though he did just try to kidnap me and my other friend." Said Luffy.

"He's blabbing already!" muttered Ace.

"Ace stole some money from us! Do you have any idea of where it is." Said Porchemy to Luffy.

"Nope!" he said with a terrible poker face.

Of course the pirate saw through it.

That was he carried Luffy away.

The older boys watched as Luffy was carried away.

Then they turned tail to run.

"Where are you going!" cried Star.

"Luffy's going to blab! We have to hide our treasure!" said Sabo.

"Luffy's not going to blab!" said Star, "He's one of my best friends! He wouldn't…."

"Yeah right!" said Ace, "You're only saying that because he's your best fiend!"

"No I'm not!" said Star, "My other best friend would totally blab about it! But not Luffy!"

(Cut out of Flashback)

"Pony Head would." Said Marco.

"That she would…" agreed Star.

(Cut back to Flashback)

However the tow boys just left to secure their treasure.

"Fine I'll rescue him myself!" cried Star.

Over the course of the next few hours Star found the location of where Luffy was taken and she tried to figure out what to do.

Due to the fact he was being beat to a pulp thanks to spiked gloves she new she had to come up with a plan… unfortunately she couldn't come up with anything… and her best option wasn't going so well.

"If only I had a weapon! Then I could save him" muttered Star.

"Hey Princess!" said a voice.

She turned around and saw that it was Ace and Sabo, they tossed her a pipe.

"You can fight can you?" asked Ace.

"We realized he wasn't going to blab!" said Sabo.

"Told you so." Said Star, "I'd prefer a sword but this would have to do."

Both Ace and Sabo stared at her.

"What? I've been learning how to use a sword since I was a toddler." Said Star.

(Cut out of Flashback)

"You know how to use a sword?" asked Marco.

"Yeah but I lost interest a while ago… I'm really rusty when it comes to using a sword." Said Star.

"I see…" said Marco.

(Cut back to Flashback)

The trio ran in to fight off the pirates with their pipes.

Porchemy saw Ace was there and grabbed him. however Star managed to hit Porchemy with the pipe really hard causing him to drop Ace.

While Star saved Ace, Sabo saved Luffy, cutting him free with a knife he had.

"Come on Ace! Princess!" called out Sabo.

""No way! Whenever I fight an enemy I will not run away!" yelled Ace.

"He has a cutlass!" called out Sabo.

Sabo sighed and decided to help Ace fight off the pirate.

And somehow they won. Though the two were injured.

Once the pirate was beaten Star led the way to safety with Ace and Sabo carrying Luffy.

Star cut open a portal.

"Follow my lead!" she told the other boys as she entered the portal.

It was right outside the entrance of the castle but out of site of the knights' watch.

She ran towards the entrance with Ace and Sabo still carrying Luffy following her.

"Princess Star! Where have you been!" said one of the knights.

"That's not important!" cried Star, "Luffy got attacked by a monster! And he need helps!"

"Get a doctor! I'll get the king and queen." Said one of the knight.

Sometime later Luffy, Sabo and Ace were all bandaged up and the doctor left, but of course Queen Moon was there to scold the children.

"Star… I was worried sick." Said Queen Moon, "I know you sometimes sneak out but this time you were out too long! Not too mention Luffy's injuries as well as the other boys. You're extremely lucky you didn't get hurt."

"I'm sorry I was out so late! But Luffy was kidnaped." Said Star, "I had to save him!"

"But next time that happens tell someone." Said scolded Queen Moon bending down to Star, "You weren't the one kidnapped… you should have come back to the palace so that the knights could be the ones to rescue him. Next time you might end up getting hurt too."

"I know… but…" cried Star.

"But nothing… you have the resources." Said Queen Moon, "Use them."

Star sighed.

Queen Moon then turned to Luffy and patted him on the head.

"I'm going to ask the chef to give you some extra food." Said Queen Moon.

"Thanks Queen Mom!" said Luffy.

"It's Queen Moon." Sighed Queen Moon.

She looked at the other two boys. Ace was watching the interaction with interest. While Sabo looked at her with distain for some reason.

Queen Moon left, Star watched her mom leave and saw that no one was around.

"It's safe! We can talk now!" said Star.

Luffy started to cry.

"I thought I was going to die!" he cried.

"Don't cry!" yelled Ace.

Luffy looked at Ace and stopped crying.

"Thank you so much!" cried Luffy once again.

"What did I just say!" yelled Luffy.

"He's just thanking you." Said Sabo.

"Why didn't you tell him!" said Ace, "You know he would kill women and children in a heartbeat."

"Because you wouldn't be my friend any more!" cried Luffy,

"So what! It's better than dying. Why do you want to be my friend so badly." Said Ace, "Remember what I told you before! And now you followed me…"

"Because one day I'm probably going to lose Star! And then I'll have no one else!" cried Luffy.

"What?" asked Ace.

"These scissors don't belong to me… they belong to the servants…" said Star, "I'm not allowed to use them. Also they don't know I've been stealing them. One day they might… and then my parents will forbid me from seeing Luffy any more."

Ace and Sabo were surprised.

"And when that happens I'll have no one!" cried Luffy.

Ace froze when he said that.

"When they find out no taking Luffy wherever." Said Star.

"You need me?" asked Ace.

"Yeah." Said Luffy.

"You want me to be alive." Said Ace.

"Of course." Said Luffy.

Both Sabo and Star stared at Ace because of these questions.

However before anymore could be said King River came into the room with large trays of meat.

"Hello Star! Luffy! Boys I don't know! I brought some meat since you clearly missed dinner!" said King River.

Ace and Sabo stared King River.

"Thanks daddy!" cheered Star.

Luffy grabbed several pieces of meat and stuffed it in his face and said something that sounded like "Thanks River!"

"Come now boys! You don't want the food getting cold!" said King River.

They both blinked as they weren't expecting Star's father to be such a kind and jovial man. They then shrugged deicing to eat the meat.

After dinner the four ended up falling to sleep.

King River let Star sleep with the three boys since they were injured and all of them were tired from that day.

The next day Star had to beg her parents to let her escort them home.

"Please mom! Please dad!" said Star giving them the puppy dog eyes.

Luffy joined in… and 7 year old Luffy was really good at doing the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine…" muttered Queen Moon rubbing her forehead.

"Thanks mom!" said Star.

The four kids left the palace and Star used the dimensional scissors to go back to Dawn Island.

"So…" sighed Sabo.

"What's wrong?" asked Star.

"I can't go back." Said Sabo, "I've been living in the Grey Terminal my whole life."

"The Grey Terminal?" asked Star.

"That giant trash dump." Said Ace.

"Oh…" said Star.

Ace and Luffy both looked at Sabo.

Then they got an idea.

The four of them went to Dadan's. And they introduced her to Sabo.

Needless to say he ended up insulting her during the introduction and she chased the four out.

And she wasn't happy that she had to take care of another kid.

(End of Flashback)

"That's how we met Ace and Sabo." Said Star.

"So how did you become siblings?" asked Marco.

"Well like I said when we were kids we would cause all sorts of problems on the island." Said Star, "It happened during one of those trips."

(Flashback)

The four jumped out of a four-story building after eating a ton of food and Luffy giving an IOU to the owners.

(Cut out of Flashback)

"You were how old again…" said Marco.

"7." Said Star.

"Of course you were." Said Marco.

(Cut back to Flashback)

The four of them were running form the authorities.

However as they ran away they passed by Outlook.

"Wait... Sabo?" asked Outlook, "Sabo you're alive?"

"Who is that guy?" asked Star.

"Never mind keep running." Said Sabo.

They continued to run and once they knew Sabo was hiding something big.

"What are you hiding." Said Ace.

"I'm not hiding anything." Said Sabo.

"You are totally hiding something." Said Star.

Sabo still kept quiet.

"You sure you want to have secrets between us? Talk!" said the other three at the same time.

He didn't answer.

Then Luffy and Ace started beating him up.

"Do I have to get Pony Head?" asked Star.

The beating and the threat made Sabo talk and he confessed about being a noble.

"So?" asked Ace, Luffy and Star (with the boys picking their nose).

"You wanted to know." Said Sabo.

"Sabo it doesn't matter. I'm a Princess, I wouldn't think of you any differently." She said.

"Yeah I knew that since I knew you. Besides your parents are way different than my parents. Moon might be stern but I can tell she loves you, and River…" said Sabo, "He's awesome!"

(Cut out of Flashback)

"Durring the time between the two stories dad took us camping." Said Star.

"Oh…" said Marco, "Wait… how is that different than his hunting trips?"

"Mom's okay with camping." Said Star.

"Okay…" said Marco.

(Cut back to Flashback)

"Wait are you parents alive?" asked Ace.

"Yes… I'm sorry I lied to you." Said Sabo.

"wait… what kind of people are your parents." Said Star.

"All they care about is wealth and status. If I cant' marry a girl from the royal family then I'm no better than trash. So they forced me to take lessons every single day and then they would fight if I couldn't fast enough." Said Sabo, "I was nothing but a nuisance in the house. I may not be an orphan but I've always been alone."

Star hugged him.

"IT's okay!" said Star.

"Our worlds are so different." Said Sabo, "Even if your mother doesn't like you still have way more freedom than I do…"

"I guess you're right." Said Star.

"Ace! Luffy!" said Sabo, "One day let's set sail our of here! We can be free!"

"Hey! Why did you leave me out!" yelled Star.

"I… uh…" said Sabo.

"Just kidding!" said Star giggling, "I'm going to be queen one day! I'm going to have the family wand and I'm going to breed warnicorns! Also I'll get my own pair of Dimensional Scissors so I don't have to worry about it and of course I'll visit you!"

"You knew that's why I left you out." Said Sabo.

"Of course"! laughed Star.

Sabo glared at the laughing Princess.

"Look I want to see the world and write a book about it! And navigation is the one thing I liked studying!" Let's get strong and become pirates." Said Sabo.

'You don't have to tell me!" laughed Ace, "I'm gonna be a pirate! I'm going to world famous all over the seas! No matter how many people in the world hate me! I'm gonna be a great pirate! I won't run away from anyone! And I don't' care if anyone sees me as a villain! I'm going to make the whole world know my name!"

(Cut out of Flashback)

"What made those two change their goals?" asked Marco.

"Ace started to be more honest about himself and Sabo… not going to tell you…" said Star.

"That has to do with the whole going to live at the palace thing…" said Marco.

"Bingo." Said Star.

(Cut back to Flashback)

Of course Luffy yelled it his goal, which surprised the other two.

"Luffy you never mentioned your ream to them?" asked Star.

"I guess it never came up." Laughed Luffy.

"But isn't it really bad we all want to be captains." Said Sabo.

"I always thought you would be my navigator." Said Ace.

"I thought you would join my crew." Said Luffy.

"I thought you were all going to move to Mewni and become knights!" joked Star.

"What…" said Luffy.

"She's joking…" said Ace and Sabo.

That was when, Ace took out a Sake bottle and four cups.

"We'll worry about the future in the future." Said Ace.

"Hey you stole that Dadan!" said Luffy.

"You don't' know do you?" asked Ace, "They say if you exchange a cup of sake you become brothers."

"Really? Brothers?" asked Luffy.

"But I'm a girl." Pointed out Star.

"Well I guess that makes you a sister then." Said Sabo.

"We don't' know what the future holds and we won't be on the same ship. But no matter what happens we'll also be brothers and sister!" said Ace.

The four of them drank the sake and all four of them became siblings.

(End of Flashback)

"So that's it." Said Marco.

"Yep." Said Star.

"So what about…" said Marco.

"Not getting that story." Said Star glaring at him.

"Seriously?" asked Marco.

"It will ruin the good vibes of these stories." Said Star.

"I'll get you to tell some day." Said Marco.

"But that day isn't today." Said Star.

Marco laughed, happy heard that story. Hoping one day he'll find out about the story about the siblings and how they came to be who they are.

And he hoped one day he would find out the story on how Sabo came to live with Star for nearly a year…

Next Time: It's the Mewni holiday of Mewnipendance Day! And Star's hosting a recreation of the battle between Mewmans and Monsters. However things are not so black and white as history both distant and recent makes things gray... but will Star realize it or will she remain in the dark? Find out next time!

A/N: Yep! Sabo is now a pirate captain working for the Revolutionary Army, I had this in mind the entire time. Also the Chief of Staff is not an OC, and will be hinted at through the story. Hope you like the twists I created for the character...


	20. Mewnipendance Day

A/N: Saying it now... this is the chapter with the flashback that connects to the one in River VS Garp... I really hope you like it... because I had it in mind for a while... Enjoy the chapter either way.

Chapter 19: Mewnipendance Day

Star had invited several of her classmates, Miss Skullnick, Marco's Sensei, her brothers, and two other people, one was a young woman with short orange hair, and the other a man wearing a mask with long blue hair.

Of course they were all talking amongst themselves with the majority of the group unsure why they were there.

"Quiet everyone! Quiet!" yelled Star, "I assume you all brought your swords!"

Everyone stared at her.

"Yeah… I was confused about the invitation." Said Alfonzo holding up the invitation.

"I wasn't." said Miss Skullnick holing up hers, "This is clearly meat, I came for the meat."

"I told everyone to bring swords!" said Star showing off the sword she was holding.

"Don't worry." Said Ace jabbing his thumb at a barrel full of swords, "Me and Deuce brought plenty of swords!"

The masked man nodded, he was Masked Deuce, Ace's first mate.

"Thanks Ace! You're a life saver." Said Star.

"Yeah I think everyone's just wondering why they're here." Said Marco.

Star sighed.

"IT's the 37th of Gravnogk." Said Star, which earned stares from everyone but her brothers, "Mewnipendance day!"

"Star… Earth uses the same calendar as the Blue Dimension." Reminded Sabo.

"Wait how is that even possible?" asked the orange haired woman.

That was Koala, Sabo's newest member and liaison to the Revolutionary Army.

He decided to bring so she could get used his family… and not because he had crush on her…

Okay… maybe a little...

Star sighed, she had totally forgotten the fact. So she went upstairs and came back down with a Lil' Golden Pop Up Book and began to give the history of Mewni.

"Long Time ago arrived the first settlers of Mewni. In pursuit of Life, Liberty and Corn." Explained Star.

"Corn?" asked Masked Deuce.

"Mewmans love their corn." Said Ace with a shrug.

"But the wicked monsters rose up and attacked he innocent Mewmans and the re-steal Mewni for themselves." Said Star, "So the Queen used her magic to turn the simple peasants into a fearsome army."

That was when Star quickly got through the next part.

"And there was fighting, fighting, fighting, fighting, fighting." She said pushing through this portion, "And we won!"

She showed off the last page of the showing off the castle.

"But wait you blew past a lot of the important stuff." Said Marco.

Sabo looked at Marco and knew he had to talk to him.

"When do we eat?" asked Miss Skullnick.

"After we reenact the great monster massacre." Said Star, "Now please split into two teams: Monsters and Mewmans."

"Can be a Mewman?" asked Miss Skullnick.

"No you're a monster, that's why I invited you." Said Star.

Koala and Masked Deuce looked at Miss Skullnick.

"She's our teacher, Star accidentally turned her into a troll a while ago." Said Marco.

"Why did you your brothers only bring one member of their crews?" asked a girl who was dressed like she was trying to be Star.

"It's my time hosting a Mewnipendance Day celebration I wanted to keep it small, make sure there wouldn't be too many drunken shenanigans… and avoid the Johansen Monster Massacre Reenactment of 5 years ago…" said Star.

Star, Ace and Sabo all shuddered.

"I still don't know why Lump did that to a spear." Said Sabo.

"Sabo… we agreed to never talk about that again." Said Ace.

As thy chose sides, Star grabbed Marco, "You get to my general." She said.

"Thanks." Said Marco.

Everyone slip into teams, with Sabo, Koala, Janna, StarFan13 (the girl who was trying to look like Star), Francis and Sensei taking the Mewman side.

And Luffy, Ace, Masked Deuce, Alfonzo, Ferguson, a kid named Ed and of course Miss Skullnick taking the monster's side.

"Looking good, looking good! Now we have to make costumes then after that: THE BLOODBATH CAN COMMENCE!" she suddenly yelled, "Hey Janna I might need your help creating the costumes."

"Fine…" muttered Janna.

"Question." Said Marco.

"Yes." Said Star.

"What is that!" said Marco.

He was talking about a large floating eyeball.

"Oh that's the all seeing eye." Said Star, "It proves to monsters that the Butterfly family is always watching…"

"I can't be the only one thinking one weirdass holiday." Said Masked Deuce staring at the All Seeing Eye.

Miss Skullnick slapped him.

"What the hell!" yelled Masked Deuce.

"Sorry… force of habit." Said Miss Skullnick realizing that the person who just swore was pirate and not one of her students.

And so they all got ready for the monster massacre reenactment.

Star was stuffing a pillow down Ferguson's shirt with a swords

"Here! This way your entrails don't become your out trails!" said Star.

She then stabbed his pillow and it lost cushioning.

"Hey Star…" said Marco a in a gigantic suit of armor, "Hold on let me remove this."

He removed the helmet.

"I've been looking through the book and something seems off." Said Marco.

However due to the fact that Marco's armor was gigantic she couldn't look at the book, so he dropped it and she picked it up. She looked at the battle going on. And realized something.

"You're right Marco, I can't believe I didn't see this before." Said Star.

She turned her wands to the Mewman team and began altering their weapons to be more fearsome and giving Francis as a unicorn to ride on. Then she vanished the monster side's weapons.

"Hey what do we get?" asked Ferguson.

"Use your claws! You're monsters!" said Star.

"I know Monster's are evil, but doesn't this seem a little unfair." Said Marco.

"Unfair?" asked Star.

That was when StarFan13 accidentally dropped her mace on Ferguson. With him writhing in pain.

"So sorry Ferguson!" cried StarFan13.

"Somebody do something! He's writing in pain." Said Alfonzo.

Then Ferguson stopped.

"Never mind he stopped…" said Alfonzo.

Ace and Masked Deuce began to get he mace off him.

"Hey!" said Miss Skullnick to Luffy, "You and the two have to make sure we don't get killed."

"Okay." Said Luffy with a shrug.

"Hey… Marco… we need to talk." Said Sabo.

Sabo pulled Marco aside.

"Marco, just letting you know that history is not Star's strong suit." Said Sabo.

"I take history class with her." Pointed out Marco.

"Oh yeah…" said Sabo, "But my point is the history between Mewmans and Monsters is complicated."

"Do you mean actually complicated or "My dad's an emotionally abusive jerk and I don't want to talk about it"?" asked Marco.

"Actually complicated." Said Sabo.

"Oh…" said Marco.

"The Mewmans did take the land from the monsters in a very bloody battle, but the monsters have done equally horrifying things. It's an endless cycle of hatred and misery."

"Did something happen recently?" asked Marco.

"Somewhat recently." Said Sabo.

He couldn't help but think back to the day he first read about it…

(Flashback)

It had been a couple of weeks after Sabo moved into the palace. It had been a boring princess lesson day so he decided to spend his day in the library.

And yes there was a reason why he called the "boring" princess lessons, as some of her lessons were learning how to fight and Sabo was allowed watched these lessons.

And thankfully going to the library wasn't as boring as he thought.

He hated his island's history mostly because it was A. Small island in the east blue and B. The noble's just droned on and on about their abolishment's on the island, but Mewni's history was actually interesting.

The queens, the history of various alliances, the wars between Monsters and Mewmans. It was interesting.

It really did keep him entertained during Star's boring Princess lessons, and yes there was

However the book he was reading that day was more about recent history… the stuffed he learned made him want to ask Queen Moon something.

Turned out she had decided to check in on him.

"Hello Sabo." Said Queen Moon.

"Hello." Sabo replied politely.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." Said Queen Moon.

"Oh fine." Said Sabo.

"Good." Said Queen Moon.

She noticed the book he was reading… it was about a fairly recent monster war.

"Queen Moon I wanted to ask you something…" said Sabo.

"What?" asked Queen Moon.

"It doesn't have anything to do wit the wars…" said Sabo who began to blush a little, "What was it like to have a mother who loved you."

"What?" asked Queen Moon honestly caught off guard.

"The pictures of your mother… all of them have her lovingly looking at you." Said Sabo.

He showed off the page showing off a painting of a beautiful Purple haired woman looking loving back a small baby who was tugging on her dress.

"Oh Sabo I'm sure your mother loves you." Said Queen Moon.

"She doesn't…" said Sabo, "I once got into a fight with another boy… he pulled a knife on and me. She fretted over him while I was the one injured."

Queen Moon could tell he was leaving something out, but other than could tell he was telling the truth.

Sabo looked down, she wasn't expecting a hug from the Queen.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered as she began to cry.

The two of them stood silently.

"She was a wonderful mother… she always found time for me, even with everything she wanted to do for the Kingdom." said Queen Moon, "And I miss her everyday."

"I'm sorry for asking that." Said Sabo.

It's okay…" said Queen Moon, "I was thinking of baking some pies with Star today. If you want to join you can…"

"Really?" asked Sabo.

"Of course, you are sworn bother after all…" said Queen Moon.

Sabo nodded.

"I will see you later." Said Queen Moon, "There's something I have to speak to River about."

Queen Moon left the library with tears still in her eyes. Sabo went back to reading the book, realizing that he just became close with the queen.

(End of Flashback)

"Star's Grandmother was a very kind queen who strived to make peace between Monsters and Mewmans. It got so far as a treaty was drafted to finally bring peace." Said Sabo.

"What happened?" asked Marco.

"A monster general by the name was Toffee murdered her in cold blood during the signing." Said Sabo.

Marco paled concededly, "Star doesn't know anything about this does she?" asked Marco.

"She doesn't… in fact she thinks that when the Queens retire they go to the Grandma farm to play with other Grandmas." Said Sabo.

Marco stared at Sabo.

"I have no idea why she thinks that…" said Sabo, "And something tells me she didn't get it from Luffy."

"So…" said Marco.

"Moon should be the one to tell her…" sighed Sabo, "But I felt you should know at least."

"I see…" said Marco.

"Come on… Star needs her general…" said Sabo.

"Yeah…" said Marco.

"Also I can't believe I had to explain this twice today…" said Sabo.

"What?" asked Marco.

"A little bit of advice when it comes to girls… if you're going to a family get together that might remind her of why she joined the Revolutionary Army tell her longer than a day in advance about what the day is about…" said Sabo.

"What…" said Marco again even more confused.

"Just never mind…" said Sabo.

The two head back to where the battle reenactment was going and everything looked fine.

Marco saw that Star was staring sadly at the pop-up book.

"Hey Star… we're ready for your signal." Said Marco, "Unless you changed your mind and we can eat now…"

"No… no… it will be fun…" she replied rather unsure of herself.

"Okay…" said Marco, "Let's battle."

They went to prepare for battle.

"Knights of Mewni!" called out Star, "Take off your stabby weapons and drive off the evil monsters!"

Star sent out a large purple skull into the sky using her wand and the battle reenactment began.

As it was brutal Ferguson decided to becoming invisible and hide in a tree.

However it should be pointed that his costume resembled Buff Frog.

Not only that but Buff Frog showed up as part of another plan to steal the wand.

Though ironically StarFan13 almost crushed him thinking he was Ferguson.

Star watched the battle in horror, the reenactment was completely one-sided. Really the only ones on the Monsters side that had weren't having problems were Luffy, Ace and Masked Deuce and that was because of their skills and powers.

She didn't notice Buff Frog using a mace of some kind trying to steal the wand.

However whatever it was didn't' seem to work.

SO he tried to grab it, however Francis' unicorn knocked him away hard.

Star watched in horror as this happen.

She grabbed her wand.

"Ferguson!" cried Star as she used her wand to fly into the air and land next to Buff Frog, "Ferguson! I'm sorry! Marco is right! This isn't fair! Ferguson! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" said Ferguson in the tree he was hiding in, "I'm just invisible."

Everyone nearby stared at the real Ferguson then looked at Buff Frog. Buff Frog pushed Star away and began to run away.

Star pointed her wand at him as he fled. However as he fled she didn't attack him.

Realizing the truth of that day really shocked her to the core.

"All right! Let's go eat some corn and meat!" said Marco.

"Hey you okay?" asked Luffy.

"I'm fine…" said Star.

"Come on let's go eat the meat for Skullsy eats it all!" laughed Luffy.

"I heard that!" yelled Miss Skullnick.

They all ate a dinner of a mixture of meat and corn.

Durring dinner Marco was having a conversation with Koala about karate. She smiled at the two then noticed Buff Frog on a tree looking very sad.

She decided to give him an ear of corn.

Star walked back to the table.

"Star…" said Sabo.

"yeah?" asked Star.

"Remember your ancestors did do something bad… but they've also done a lot of good." Said Sabo.

"You knew the truth didn't you?" asked Star.

"You know I enjoy learning Mewman history." Pointed out Sabo.

"Oh… right!" said Star, "Come on let's eat some corned beef."

"You're still aware that has nothing to with corn right?" asked Sabo.

"I know." Said Star.

With that Star realized the truth about the founding of Mewni… a day that would change her perceptive… and not only that but also the start of a wonderful friendship with someone very unexpected.

Next Time: Luffy, Star and Marco deicide to experiment with the Scissors and see if they would take them to an island that's not in the East, West, South, North Blues or the Grand Line. Good news: It takes them somewhere. The bad news: Not only are men forbidden on the island but Luffy gets seprated from Star and Marco... Can it get worse? Oh looks like he angered the empresses and now she's going to execute him... What will happen find out next time!


	21. Calm Belt Adventure

Chapter 20: Calm Belt Adventure

Star and Luffy sat on the floor thinking. They wanted to go on another adventure in the Blue Dimension. But they weren't in the mood to go to the one of the Blues. But they were in the mood to have an adventure in the Blue Dimension.

And of course the Grand Line was out.

"Why don't you experiment?" asked Marco as the two had voiced their thoughts.

"What do you mean?" asked Luffy.

"Use the scissors to cute a portal with thinking about not going to any of those places." Said Marco.

"Marco you're a genius!" said Star.

Luffy used his scissors to cut open a portal and it of course worked.

"IT worked!" said Luffy, "Let's go check out this mystery island!"

The three of them stepped through the portal. And found themselves on an island.

"I wonder where we are in the world." Said Marco.

"Who cares adventure!" said Star.

Luffy grabbed the two of them and pulled them into a tree.

"Little warning next time…" muttered Marco.

They looked around the island.

"Look at that mountain…" said Star.

The mountain she was pointed appeared to be carved to look like giant snakes and carved into the island appeared to be Kanji for something.

"The clouds." Said Marco looking up to the sky.

They saw that the clouds were strangely stagnant.

"That's weird." Said Luffy.

"I'm sure it's fine." Said Star.

"Let's go find adventure!" cheered Luffy.

"All right!" said Star.

The three of them began to explore the island. Looking at various sites and other things.

That was when they heard something. They turned and found a girl around their age (maybe a little younger) in the forest with a green snake around her body.

"Who's there!" she called out.

The three looked at her.

"Should we introduce ourselves." Said Marco.

Before Star could answer.

"Hey! I'm Luffy!" said Luffy jumping in front of her.

The girl jumped in the air in shock.

"Luffy…" muttered Marco.

Star just giggled at her brother.

They got out of their hiding spot.

"You're outsiders aren't you?" asked the girl in shock.

"Yeah." Said Star.

"Don't worry we're just exploring." Said Marco.

"How did you get here?" asked the girl.

"Magic!" said Star.

"Really?" asked the girl shocked.

Star created a rainbow using her wand and it once again caught on fire.

"Seriously! You need to fix that!" said Marco.

"I know! I know!" said Star.

"That's so amazing!" said the girl.

"Do you think you can show us around?" asked Marco.

"Of course! You just have tell me about the outside world!" said the girl.

"Cool!" said Star.

"Oh I'm Marguerite!" said the girl excited to hear about the outside world.

"I'm Star!" said Star.

"I'm Marco." Said Marco.

"it's nice to meet you." Said Marguerite.

She took them into town. All three of them were in awe.

The town seemed to be populated by women and only women.

They looked around for a bit while Star talked to Marguerite.

"Really you and Marco are form other Dimensions?" asked Marguerite surprised.

"Oh yeah! I'm from one called Mewni and Marco's called one from Earth." Said Star, "Though most people don't know about other Dimensions in this one."

"How?" asked Marguerite.

Star took out her dimensional scissors and cut open a portal. She was amazed as Star closed it.

"Should you be telling other people?" asked Marco.

"It's fine." Said Star, "But Luffy is from this Dimension… just another part of the world."

"Where is she from?" asked Marguerite.

"Wait did you just call Luffy she?" asked Star.

"Yes…" said Marguerite.

"Hey! Why aren't there any guys here?" asked Luffy.

"What." Said Marguerite.

"Are they all away or…" said Luffy.

"Why are you asking about men…" said Marguerite, "They're forbidden here."

"What…" said Star.

"Wait…" said Marguerite realizing something, "Are you men?"

"Me and Marco are but Star's not…" said Luffy.

"Luffy!" hissed Marco.

Marguerite screamed.

"Marguerite what's wrong?" asked women.

"Those two are men!" she shouted.

"What!" yelled a women.

"Why are you showing around men?" asked another woman.

"I knew they were outsiders but I didn't know they were men!" yelled Marguerite.

"Run!" yelled Marco.

The three of them began to run away.

However the women of the island who much like Marguerite had snakes, and they all grabbed their snakes and because to use them as bows to shoot arrows.

"Rainbow Hyper Shield!" called out Star.

She created a large rainbow colored shield, however when the arrows hit they began to crack the shield.

"Run faster!" yelled Marco.

They three of them ran.

"Luffy I can say this is all your fault!" yelled Marco.

"Don't go blaming each other and just run!" yelled Star.

As they ran more of the women shot arrows at them.

Durring the insanity of it, Luffy ended up going one way and Marco and Star another.

Neither knowing they got seprated due to hecticness of it all.

Marco and Star managed to find a place to hide.

"All right! Time to get out of here!" said Marco.

"Luffy's not here!" said Star.

"Oh great…" said Marco, "We're on an island where everyone wants to kill us…"

"We have to find him." said Marco, "But how…"

"You don't mind dressing up in a bikini do you?" asked Star.

Marco sighed… he knew he had to dress in drag again.

He didn't mind that much for reasons… but it still annoyed him that it was second time that month…

"Okay do it!" said Marco.

"Radiant Shadow Transform!" said Star.

Both of them appeared to dress like the notice of the island. With Marco once again wearing a fake pony tail and Star with her hair in a braid so that they wouldn't recognize her.

"Let's go find my brother before he causes more problems." Said Star.

"I feel like you just tempted fate." Sighed Marco.

Elsewhere Marguerite was crying while the other women assured her.

"Don't' worry Marguerite no one blames you… you're young and you never met men before." Said one of the women.

"But this is really bad! We have to catch them before the empress finds out." Said another woman.

"Oh right… she is on the island." Said another woman.

"This is beyond bad…" said another.

"No one will tell tem you let them on the island." Said another.

"But I didn't let them on the island! They came here via magic!" said Marguerite, "They have magic scissors that let them go any where!"

"Seriously." Said another.

"Maybe if we chaise them off they will leave." Said a very tall girl.

"Hopefully… then at least we can pretend this didn't happen." Said another woman.

With Luffy he decided to go roof hopping.

"Great where are Star and Marco." Said Luffy.

"There's one of them!" yelled a voice.

"Oh man!" yelled Luffy.

He began to run.

As he continued to run bells began to be rung.

With Star and Marco they heard the bells.

"What's the bell." Said Star.

"How can you not know the bell!" said a woman nearby.

"My friend has really bad memory problems! She forgets things all the time!" said Marco.

Star was about say something but Marco gave her a look.

The woman sighed.

"You forgot about the gorgon curse didn't you?" asked the woman.

"The Gorgon cruse?" asked Star.

The woman sighed.

"There was a gorgon that if someone were to look in her eyes they would turn to stone." Said the woman, "However the Snake Princess and her sisters managed to slay her. However with her dying screams she laid a curse on the three. Placing Gorgon Eyes on their backs. Whenever they take off their clothes people all around them turn to stone. So they make sure no one is in the castle when they bathe."

"The snake princess ?" asked Star.

"You forgot who the Snake Princess is?" asked the woman.

"um… yes?" asked Star.

The woman sighed.

"She is the strongest woman on the island, the Empress… not only that but she is a formidable pirate but one of the most infamous." said the woman, "She is one of the 7 War Lords of the Sea."

"7 War Lords of the Sea?" asked Star as this was indeed a praise she never heard before.

"The 7 Government Sponsored Pirates." She sighed.

"Oh wow… I forgot that they did that." Said Star causing the woman to sigh.

Star also knew she had to throw her off the trail of her not knowing these things.

That was when she pointed at a tree.

"Uh-huh… and what's that?" asked Star.

"That's a tree." Said the woman.

"Tr-ee…" said Star slowly.

The woman looked at Marco.

"There is something wrong your friend." Said the woman to Marco.

"I'm well aware." Sighed Marco.

"Hey!" yelled Star.

"Come on let's get you home before you forget something else important." Said Marco.

Once they were out of ear shot.

"All right! Let's find Luffy and make sure not to anger a really scary pirate lady. Said Marco.

"Yeah." Sighed Star.

OF course Luffy was causing problems.

He continued to roof hop. As he roof hopped he jumped onto part of the roof of the palace.

When he landed on the roof he fell through the room.

"Oh no! is that the bathhouse!" yelled one of the women trying not catch him.

"No, no the Snake Princess is going to learn about them." Said another woman.

Meanwhile in the bath house a very boatful woman was bathing.

Then Luffy crashed the roof.

He panicked thinking he was going to drown.

But as it was bath it was very shallow.

"Oh never mind." Said Luffy standing up.

That was when he noticed the woman in front of him.

He noticed a strange mark on her back.

"What's that on your back?" asked Luffy.

"You saw it!" yelled the woman suddenly becoming angry.

Two other woman stormed in, one was a very large woman who looked fat (but it was all muscle) the other had a strange head that resembled a snakes.

"Hancock!" yelled the large woman.

"What's wrong!" yelled the snake like woman.

They both saw Luffy.

"Is that a man!" demanded the snake like woman.

"How did he get in here!" demanded the large woman who at the same time putting a robe on the woman who was indeed Hancock.

"He saw my back." Growled out Hancock.

Both of the women were shocked.

"He must die!" growled out the large woman.

"What all I did was see her back and saw that weird mark… is a tattoo or something?" he asked.

"You saw something we would die to prevent anyone from seeing." Said Hancock.

"What?" asked Luffy ,"Why… what's going on."

"All who see what you saw must die!" yelled Hancock.

"What!" yelled Luffy who was even more confused.

Hancock held out her hand in a heart shaped.

"Love Love Beam!" she called out.

She shot out a heart shaped beam.

Luffy froze when it hit then blinked and sucked on his lips when nothing happened.

Hancock became eve angrier.

"Love Love Beam!" she tried again.

But once again nothing happened.

"Was that supposed to do something?" asked Luffy confused.

"Why doesn't he turn into stone." Said Hancock.

"That's impossible sister! You're beauty outshines anything!" yelled the Large woman, "Even both genders fall in love with you!"

"Uh…" said the Snake Like woman, "How old are you exactly."

"14…" said Luffy confused.

"I don't think he noticed girls yet." Said the snake like woman.

"I notice girls! I have sister and I notice her all the time! I mean she's there! Right so I notice her." Said Luffy.

"Well… this is awkward." Said the snake headed woman.

"It's okay sister… he's a late bloomer, it's not you." Said the large woman.

However Luffy realized he had a chance to run and he did so. So he jumped out the window.

However Hancock knew she couldn't let him get away.

She kissed her fingers creating a heart.

"Pistol Kiss!" she called out.

She shot out the heart at Luffy however to the sharpness of it hurt hi causing him to land hard.

"There is!" yelled one of the women who were chasing him.

Luffy was captured. And word spread though the town.

"Of course he got captured." Said Marco.

"Looks like this has to be rescue mission." Said Star.

They went to the island's coliseum where Luffy was going to be put to death.

He stood in the middle of the coliseum tied up with strange snakes.

"Tell me man…" said Hancock.

"Should we still call man?" asked the snake headed woman, "I mean… it's clear he's not a man yet."

"Okay… tell me boy!" she said, "How did you get on the island."

"I came here via magic!" said Luffy, "Me, my sister and my friend used Dimensional Scissors to get here and explore!"

"Dimensional Scissors?" asked Hancock.

"Yeah! They're these magical scissors that creates portals and you can travel dimensions!" said Luffy.

"Seriously you expect me to buy such a ridiculous tale?" asked Hancock.

"If you untie me then I'll prove it!" said Luffy, "I have one the scissors in my pocket!"

Hancock glared at Luffy.

"How dare you make up a story like that!" said Hancock.

In the crowd Star and Marco nodded.

"Radiant Rainbow Bridge!" yelled Star.

She created a bridge to get into the coliseum's center. She and Marco joined Luffy.

"Who are you two!" yelled Hancock.

"Sorry but our disguises were too perfect." Said Star.

She turned her and Marco's clothes back to normal.

"Finally… I'm okay with the princess dress but that was just itchy!" said Marco.

"TMI Marco." Muttered Star.

The woman glared at the two. Marco tried to untie Luffy but the snakes tried to bit him.

Star took out her scissors and used them to create a portal.

"He's telling the truth! See! Let him go now!" said Star as the portal closed.

"All right!" said Hancock walking down towards the center, "The story on how you got here has been confirmed… however he still saw something and he must for it. As for you two…"

She held to her hands in a heart again.

"Love Love Beam!" she called out.

The beam hit the two.

"However it didn't seem to work again."

"What…" she said.

"Was that supposed to do something?" asked Star.

In the crowd everyone was concerned.

However the tall woman was looking at the sky.

"That's weird." Said the tall woman.

"Aphelandra, what's wrong?" a woman asked her.

"I thought I saw the moon in the sky for a moment… but it was red." Said the woman Aphelandra.

"Must have been your imagination." Replied the woman next to her.

"How are you three immune!" demanded Hancock.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Said Star, "SO let my brother go and we'll stop bothering you!"

Hancock scowled and walked away.

"Realest Bacura!" said Hancock.

That was when a large panther was let into the Coliseum.

"That Panther is Bacura the Executioner!" said Hancock.

As she explained the strange snakes tying Luffy up untied them selves and slithered away.

"He has severed the enemies of this land for Generations…" said Hancock, "When she's finished with you…"

"Gum Gum Pistol!" called out Luffy punching the giant panther so hard that not only was she barley conscious but also sent flying in the stands.

"How dare you!" yelled Hancock.

"He so strong that he was able to send him flying with one punch!" said someone in the crowd shocked.

"Hey! I beat him! I'm going home now!" said Luffy.

Everyone in the coliseum just gaped at him.

Hancock's eye twitched. She already remember Luffy was immune to her beauty due to not noticing girls yet but this…

She was wondering what was wrong him.

"Marigold!" said Hancock.

The large woman entered the main part of the coliseum.

"Sandersonia!" called out Hancock.

The woman with the snakehead joined in.

"Bring their heads to me." Said Hancock.

They watched at the two women turned into Gigantic snake hybrids.

"What!" said Marco.

"Devil Fruit powers." Said Luffy.

"Marco you should get out of here." Said Star handing him her Dimensional Scissors, "I don't think you can handle them."

"No! I'm staying." Said Marco.

Star sighed.

"Happy Hamster Ball Shield!" she called.

That was when a shield that vaguely resembled a hamster ball popped into existence around Marco.

"Seriously!" yelled Marco.

However the crowd was going wild.

"It's the Gorgon's curse!" yelled a woman in the crowd.

"So amazing!" yelled another, "To see their accursed forms."

"Wait… cursed?" asked Luffy.

"They think it's a curse from a Gorgon." Explained Marco.

"From the looks of it it's a lie." Said Star.

"Oh okay!" said Luffy.

"Sandersonia! Marigold! Begin! Punished them for defiling the land with their very presence!" yelled Hancock, "Begin the war dance!"

The two snake like woman began their attacks.

Marigold slammed her spear into Marco's shield which thankfully held for now.

"Okay… good idea with the shield." Marco ended up relenting.

"We're still not out of the woods." Said Star.

Luffy began to fight off Marigold to get her off Marco's back.

She spat something at him, but Luffy dodged.

"What is that?" asked Luffy.

"It looks like poison." Said Star.

That was when Sandersonia grabbed Star with tail and began to fling her around.

"Super Bunny Rabbit Barrage!" called out Star.

She sent out a barrage of ball shaped bunnies at her, forcing the snake woman to let her go.

Once she let go of Star. She managed to land on her feet.

"Strawberry Annihilation!" called out Star.

Sandersonia was hit but the blast, however she started to recover.

"How are you doing this!" yelled Sandersonia in shock.

"It's magic!" yelled Star.

"She's doesn't have to explain anything!" yelled a woman in the crowd.

"I see." Said Sandersonia with her eye twitching.

However while thanks to magic Star was not having much problems, Luffy on the other hand was having a hard time.

He tried to kick Marigold who blocked using her hand, causing his foot to bounce off.

She then jabbed him with the blunt end of her spear causing Luffy to scream in in pain.

"Luffy!" yelled Star.

This distraction gave Sandersonia a chance to attack Star sending her flying.

She thankfully didn't fall into the edge, as the battlefield of the coliseum was filled with razor sharp spikes.

""This is bad…" said Star.

"We should get out of here." Said Marco.

"No… I have an idea!" said Luffy getting up.

Luffy flung himself at Star and gave her his idea.

"Okay that might work." Said Star.

"All right! Marco let's distract them!" said Luffy wrapping his arm around Marco's shield.

"Wait… what?" asked Marco.

Luffy flung the ball shield with Marco in it at them.

Marigold however knocked it away, thankfully not landing in the pit.

"Luffy… I hate so much right now…" muttered Marco.

Luffy meanwhile called out "Gum Gum Gatling!" and tried to use the attack on Sandersonia, however she managed to dodge each punch frustrating Luffy.

Thankfully these distractions did work as it was enough to leave them alone from Star.

She twirled her wand and pointed her wand at the two snake women's tails.

"Super Loopy Pretzel Knot!" called out Star.

She tied the two's tails. Causing the two to get tangle up.

"What's going on!" yelled Marigold.

"How did this happen!" said Sardinian.

The two struggled.

Star decided to be the one to end the fight.

"Blueberry Blazing Inferno!" called out Star shooting bright blue flames out of her wand.

The blue flames engulfed the two. However at it did it ended up burning away Sandersonia's clothes. And thanks to the tangling she also fell off the main floor and into the pit. Thankfully she grabbed the ledge of the spectator area.

Luffy's eyes widened as she did. He ran over and grabbed her.

"What are you doing!" yelled Sandersonia.

"He's going to finish her off!" yelled a woman in the crowd.

"I know you want to kill me but I don't want to kill you." Luffy told the snake woman.

"Luffy what…" said Marco.

"Look…" said Star.

Marco's eyes widened realizing what Luffy was doing.

Marigold also figured out what Luffy was doing as well.

"What are you waiting for!" said Sandersonia.

"I can't Sonia… he's the only thing covering your back!" said Marigold.

Everyone in the coliseum began to freak out.

"You said you would rather die than let anyone see what's on your back, right?" asked Luffy, "Then don't move."

"The War Dance is over! Evacuate the coliseum immediately before the Gorgon Eye is exposed" yelled Hancock.

Everyone fled in terror expect for one old woman.

Star removed the bubble from around Marco.

"Hey Luffy! Get off her!" called out Star.

Luffy jumped off the snake woman and Star magical up a tee-shirt for her.

"Thank you." Said Sandersonia unsure how to respond.

Both snake like woman turned back to their normal forms, which thankfully didn't effect their legs.

"Tell me…" said Hancock, "Tell my why did you do that?"

"What's on your back has nothing to with our duel." Said Luffy, "So you want to fight now?"

"No I don't." said Star.

"Why did you come to this island?" asked Hancock.

"Adventure." Said Luffy.

"We wanted to go to an island that wasn't on one of the blues or the grand line." Said Star.

The three sisters stared at the trio.

"So your magical scissors brought you here because the island isn't in any of those…" Hancock said unsure how to respond to any of it.

"Where are we anyway?" asked Marco.

"Our island is on the Calm Belt." Said Hancock still unsure how to respond to it, "It's a stretch of sea that borders the Grand Line and the other seas."

"Oh wow! I didn't know about that." Laughed Luffy.

"Maybe you should tell them!" called out the lone old woman in the stands.

"Wait…" said Star.

"She already knows." Said Marigold.

"Let me ask you something… what do you know of the Celestial Dragons?" asked Hancock.

"Celestial Dragons?" Luffy asked confused.

Hancock sighed, it was clear that whatever was going he had no clue.

The three were brought to the castle.

"So are you from this Dimension?" asked Hancock.

"Luffy is… but we're not." Said Marco.

"But I've been coming here since I was little." Said Star.

"And you've never heard of the Celestial Dragons." Said Sandersonia.

"Wait… I think I remember that name before…" said Star.

She began to think and her eyes widened, "I remember now! Dadan told us that they were the reason why Trash Mountain was burned down!"

"What really!" yelled Luffy.

Star shuddered at the memory.

"Star?" asked Marco.

"Still not telling you." Said Star.

Marco realized it had something to do with the story of how Sabo came to live in the palace.

"IT sounds like you don't have a pleasant experience." Said Sandersonia who was still wearing the t-shirt that Star managed up for her.

"You know you have to wear that…" said Marigold.

"It's comfy and easy to wear." Said Sandersonia blushing a little.

"It could have been a lot worse." Said Luffy.

So who are the Celestial Dragons?" asked Marco.

"The Decedents of the Founders of the World Government." Muttered Hancock.

"What does that have to do anything?" asked Luffy.

"They own slaves." Said the old woman walking into the room.

"What?" asked Star.

"That's legal here?" asked Marco horrified.

"Technically it was outlawed… however the officials turn their backs and allow it's existence due to the fact that the Celestial Dragons still engage in it." Said the old woman.

"That's horrible." Said Star.

"Wait… does that mark have…" said Luffy.

"It's a brand… a brand that the Celestial Dragon's give their salves." Said Hancock.

Hancock told them the story on how when they were children they were kidnaped and taken in as salves to the Celestial Dragons. They were freed by a Fish Man named Fisher Tiger.

Not only that but they were forced fed Devil Fruit, the Love Love Fruit, the Snake Snake Fruit Model: Anaconda (Sandersonia) and Snake Snake Fruit Model: King Cobra.

"Because of that we have been able to device out own people and keep our secret. If you hadn't covered Sonia's back. Then we world have had leave the island." Explained Hancock then she broke down crying, "I don't want anyone to know about our pasts! Even if it means deceiving my people! I don't want anyone controlling me ever again!"

That was when Star started to hug her.

"Its' okay!" said Star, "All three of us will keep your secret."

"Yeah! I don't know much about the Celestial Dragons but my brother just joined the Revolutionaries! So he'd probably hate use if we sided with the Celestial Dragons." Said Luffy.

"What you went through is really messed up. So don't worry." Said Marco.

The three sister realized that the three were being genuine.

"Thank you so much…" said Hancock.

"It's been such a long time!" said the old woman who was standing on her snake and balancing on it.

"Elder Nyon…" growled out Hancock.

"In recent years the snake princess showed no emotion at all." Said the woman named Nyon, "I was afraid that her heart had frozen solid."

"Silence you're a traitor to this nation!" yelled Hancock.

"No you be silent!" yelled Nyon back, "You managed to run away from the Celestial Dragons but you couldn't find your way back!"

Before the bickering could continue Luffy's stomach rumbled.

"I'm hungry!" he complained.

"You are?" asked Hancock looking at him, "We should get that fixed."

Nyon looked at Hancock's reaction.

"Really?" asked Luffy.

"Of course you three are special gusts from here on out!" said Hancock, "You're welcome on this island any time!"

"All right!" cheered Star.

"Awesome!" cheered Luffy.

"Didn't expect the day to end like that." Said Marco.

They held a party in the three's honor.

Durring the party Marguerite made her way to the three.

"I'm sorry earlier." Said Marguerite.

"It's fine!" said Luffy.

"yeah, you were only following the rules of the island." Said Marco.

""Hey! Maybe we can hang out sometime! And we can show your around our dimensions!" said Star.

"If I get permission." Said Marguerite.

"All right!" cheered Luffy.

However it should be noted that Hancock didn't' attended the party.

She wasn't feeling up to it.

However Nyon decided to speak with her.

"I wanted to talk to you about certain things." Said Hancock.

"I figured out why Star and Marco are immune." Said Hancock, "Durring our conversation I sensed something I never felt between the two."

"That's not what I wanted to talk about." Sighed Nyon though she was some what interested in the bond that Hancock spoke about.

"What is it?" asked Hancock.

"It's about that boy Luffy." Said Nyon.

Hancock blushed at the boy's name.

"He's too young to understand certain things." Said Hancock.

"It is true." Said Nyon, "How there is a law I believe I should inform you of… even if you are a pirate and a War Lord of the Sea."

"I've heard about that law!" said Hancock blushing bright red.

"I'm saying hold your self for the next couple of years." Said Nyon.

Hancock blushed and nodded.

With that Star, Marco and Luffy gained new friends… and for Luffy something else entirely as well, becoming the envy of many men and women…

For Hancock was considered one of the most beautiful women in the world… and she was clearly developing something for Luffy.

Though she would try to hold herself back for the time… as Luffy was still too young… and also still not interested in women… for the time being… maybe… who knows with him…

Next Time: Star's class goes on a Field Trip but Star takes over and it goes to another Dimension. Well needless to say everything goes wrong. What will happen? Find out next time!

A/N: Hancock will get more appearances, I'm planning at least one big one, an occasional small ones. Not only that but Marguerite is going to be a reoccurring character... Also no one suggests that Hancock gets her hands on some Princess Gummygum merch. I was already planning on it... So yeah...


	22. Interdimensional Field Trip

A/N: Whoo! 100 reviews! So awesome! Congrats to foxchick1 for getting review 100, hope you enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 21: Interdimensional Field Trip

It was Star's first Field Trip with her school and of course she decided to invite Luffy for such a thing. Miss Skullnick didn't care any more, she was already turned into a troll and knew that Luffy was invited to come, he was coming.

Also he didn't need a permission slip due to the fact that A. He wasn't a student and B. His legal guardians were tricky grey area.

But either way Luffy was going too.

On the bus ride there Star was excited. After all it was her first field trip.

She was literally screaming out the window.

"Seriously Star… there's nothing to be excited about." Said Marco.

"She's seeing more of this world." Said Luffy, "Of course she's excited."

Marco blinked, "you know it just feels wrong when you make sense." He said.

Luffy just laughed it off.

"Cork it Princess!" yelled Miss Skullnick.

That was when Star noticed an adorable kitten on Marco's phone.

"Aw! He's adorable I want to eat him up!" yelled Star.

"I hope Jackie loves it as much as you." Said Marco.

"Ooooh! Conversation starter!" said Star.

"Shh! She's right over there! She might here you!" muttered Marco.

"But she knows you're doing it right?" asked Luffy.

"I'm kind of sending them anonymously." Said Marco.

"Seriously Marco?" asked Star.

"It's better than spending years just nodding at her." Said Marco.

"What?" asked Luffy.

"adventure you weren't on." Said Star.

"Okay." Said Luffy.

"I can't handle more than just hello right now! That's why I let the kitten pics do the talking." Said Marco.

He sent the picture.

"Oh! I love it!" they heard Jackie gush.

Marco got a message back.

"She sent me a "LOL"! We're communicating." Said Marco.

That was when the bus stopped.

"We're here!" yelled Star.

They entered the location of the Field Trip.

A paper clip museum.

The one of the most boring field trips out there, second only to a box factory.

"Amazing! What is it?" asked Star.

"It's a paper clip." Muttered Marco, who then took out his phone, "Luckily I got my phone."

That was when Miss Skullnick took Marco's phone.

"No distractions Mr. Diaz! And for the rest of you" scolded Miss Skullnick as she took out a megaphone, "No Monkey business!"

She put down the Mega[hone and took out a paper clip.

"This is the Echo Creek Paper Clip Museum. We're going to spend the next several hours learning about this bent piece of wire!" she explained.

The students all complained about it.

Once again… second only to a box factory.

"Well you know what…" said Miss Skullnick then yelled through the megaphone, "Life is boring!"

"Life is supposed to be fun!" said Star.

"I used to think that way, but now I'm 50, my life is in the review mirror. The best thing in my life is teaching you kids! And I hate teaching you!" said Miss Skullnick.

"That's because you're doing it wrong!" said Star.

"And you think you can lead this better than me?" asked Miss Skullnick.

"I was born to lead latterly!" said Star.

"All right! Let's see! When you fail, we'll see these brats learn to appreciate ne when this fails." Said Miss Skullnick.

"All right! Who wants to go someplace fun!" said Star.

Everyone cheered.

"Let's go to the Morgue!" yelled Janna.

And so Star took the entire class through a portal on the bus.

"Welcome to the dimension of wonders and amazement!" said Star.

Everyone was in awe at how awesome it was and cheered as they left the bus.

"What is this place?" asked Marco.

"Oh just a planet filled with the most odd and unbelievable things in the universe." Said Star.

"No running! No horseplay!" yelled Miss Skullnick through the megaphone.

However Star just turned the megaphone into a cow like animal.

"You put me in charge, remember." Said Star, "And rule Number 1! There aren't any rules!"

"But no rules leads to anarchy! And unlike your brother, these kids are not going to be pirates!" said Miss Skullnick, "No offence."

Luffy just shrugged it off.

"When you give people the freedom to do what they want…" said Star stealing back Marco's phone.

"Cool! I get more bars than on Earth!" said Marco.

"They might just surprise you!" said Star, "Try to have fun you big ol' meanie!"

Miss Skullnick began to look around and she saw an exhibit on trolls.

And exhibit that would change her life for the better.

Star on the other hand was not having a good time… It started off fine.

But gradually it got worse as the various students did stuff that would get them hurt. Such as Francis getting stuck in an ominous vortex or Just trying to touch some that would very obviously electrocute him or Sabrina falling down the stairs of a 3-D Maze.

She was getting really stressed out.

Also Ferguson and Alfonzo ended up merging into a two-headed centaur thing…

IT wasn't that bad until they slipped and fell into the terrarium of the universe's deadliest creature.

Luffy looked around, he had been there plenty of times so it didn't really interest him that much.

"Let me guess you been here plenty of times." Said Janna noticing his somewhat boredom.

Yeah." Said Luffy.

"Makes sense." Said Janna with a shrug.

That was when both of them got a bad feeling.

That was when a piece of yarn snakes around them.

"You learned how to fight?" asked Luffy.

Janna's hands glowed.

"I can learn quickly." Said Janna.

Luffy smiled when she said that.

The piece of yarn snaked around.

However Janna gave it a blast magic making sure it didn't attack the rubber boy.

IT then reformed into a scorpion shape and hissed at them.

"Yes!" cheered Luffy, "Gum Gum Pistol!"

However rearranged its body so that Luffy would punch through it. Then it reformed around Luffy arm.

"Uh-oh!" he said.

However Janna's hands glowed even brighter as the yarn monster froze.

Luffy also managed to free himself.

"Gum Gum Gatling!" called out Luffy.

He did his rapid fire punch knocking the yarn creature back hard. It recovered and hissed at them. It turned back to a single string and slithered away leaving a trial of blue socks.

"That was the deadliest creature in the universe." Said Luffy becoming serious.

"Yeah… I can see why it is now." Said Janna.

"We have to tell Star!" said Luffy.

"Three on one is better." Said Janna nodding.

However thanks to fighting back Janna and Luffy were the only ones not taken as it didn't go after Star or Marco for some reason, it did go after the other students.

"Star!" called out Luffy when he saw.

"Luffy!" cried Star hugging her brother.

"Hey! Can any of you tell me what does HELP mean?" asked Marco showing a text he got Jackie.

The other three looked at each other.

"Not it!" said Janna and Star quickly as possible.

"I think she's asking for help." Pointed out Luffy.

"Oh… OH! oh…" he said in realization.

Miss Skullnick was also fine and they were telling her what happened. And as they did she put on some troll battle armor that was on display.

"So anyways a dangerous monster got them and thanks to Jackie's text we can confirmed they were taken." Said Star, "But you don't have to fight, me, Marco and Luffy fight smothers all the time and Janna has magic now so she can help."

"I trusted you with the class for five minutes and now you lost them." Said Miss Skullnick.

"We didn't' lose them! We just can't find them." Said Star.

"Smooth…" said Janna.

That was when Marco got another text from Jackie, this time showing a picture on where they were showing some of the students stuck in giant socks and with a trail of socks.

"They're here… where ever that is." Said Marco.

"I remember seeing a trail of socks right after they disappeared." Said Star.

"Then that's where I'm looking." Said Miss Skullnick.

They found the trail of socks and found them in the World's Coziest Prehistoric Cave, all of them trapped in giant socks.

The four teens went up to free them students while Miss Skullnick caught them.

"Marco!" cheered Jackie happily when she saw Marco.

"Hey… uh… hey… uh… uh…" struggled Marco.

"How about you save Sabrina and I save Jackie." Said Star.

However the sock that Sabrina was in ripped open and she fell out.

"I'm okay!" she called out.

They all jumped down from the mantle as they heard whistling, they saw the yarn monster in its scorpion like form. The students all screamed as they saw it and ran away. Expect for of course Star, Marco, Luffy and Janna.

"All right String Monster!" yelled Star getting her wand ready.

"No! I'm back in charge! And you go protect the students!" yelled miss Skullnick.

She grabbed a huge rock and tossed it amazing most of the group.

"What did I say! GO! GO! GO!" yelled Miss Skullnick.

The four of them left while the troll teacher fought off the yarn monster.

Star got most of the students onto the bus.

Star watched as her teach had some awesome moves with a battle axe.

"Wow! Skullnick got some moves." Said Star.

"You better your tuckus I do!" said Miss Skullnick.

However the monster ate her.

Star got her wand ready while Janna created some yearn like tendrils to fight back.

However Miss Skullnick pulled a chest buster on it tying some string to a paper clip.

"Get that bus moving!" yelled Miss Skullnick.

Janna got rid of the tendrils as the four got on the bus, which drove away with the door opened so that Miss Skullnick could enter once she caught up. She attached the paper clip to the Universe's most immovable post and got on to the bus thanks to Luffy's help.

"That's how you do it!" cheered Miss Skullnick.

The students all cheered.

"Hey! Is this seat taken." Said Jackie to Marco.

Marco looked at Star who gave the thumbs up.

"Hey Janna you okay? You looking a little green." Said Luffy.

Janna blinked.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" said Janna.

Star looked up and saw that Janna's cheeks were green.

"WHAT!" she yelled, "How! HOW!"

"Star what is it?" asked Luffy.

"Janna's developing cheek marks." Said Star.

Janna looked in the mirror.

"Huh… so I am." Said Janna.

"Only members of the Butterfly family has cheek marks! Not just queens mind you. My aunt Etheria and one of my baby cousins have cheek marks but still!" cried Star.

"It's going to be fine!" said Luffy, "It's pretty cool."

"What am I going to do when mom finds out." Groaned Star.

"Blame Glossaryck." Replied Janna with a shrug.

"Uh…" said Star.

"He did let her read the chapter." Said Luffy.

"Good point." Sighed star.

And so it was a pretty eventful field trip, Star learned that being a leader was a hard, Miss Skullnick learned how awesome it is to be a troll (living for centuries, having super strength), Marco got closer to his crush and Janna started started to gain cheek marks. So yeah… pretty eventful over all…

Next Time: Marco wants to grow a beard, Star helps him despite his protests. However the beard grows out of control engulfing the house. What's worse is that her wand is trapped in the house... now she, Luffy and Ace must go through the house to find Marco, get the wand back... while Ace helps Star rediscover a certain spark she had after she gained her wand. What will happen? Find out next time!

A/N: Janna is slowly devolving cheek marks, no suggestions I already have them in mind...


	23. Marco Grows a Beard

Chapter 22: Marco Grows a Beard

Star once again screwed up. Marco was working hard on growing a mustache, however then he over heard Jackie complementing a nearby guy about his beard and so he wanted a beard of his own.

However Star offered to grow it for him, but he said no… as he felt she was using magic for everything.

Also he wanted to do it himself, which was also very important.

But the point still stood, he didn't want magic to be the thing to grow his beard.

So when he tried to shave it everything went wrong.

It grew at an alarming rate, to the extent that the Diaz house was filled with his beard hair.

Not only that but it pushed out Star… and she dropped the wand in the bathroom.

She knew she needed help without her wand thankfully in a type match Fire-Type was strong against Hair-Type.

So she called her oldest brother.

"Hey Ace!" she cheered.

"Hey Star…" said Ace, "What do you need my help with?"

"What! I don't need your help with anything!" said Star.

"It's morning on a school day. You usually don't call me at this time unless you need something" Said Ace, "What happened…"

Star sighed knowing and told him the story.

"He's got a point." Said Ace.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Star.

"Well first off don't magically make a beard grow!" said Ace.

"Oh this is a manly pride thing?" asked Star.

"Of course it is!" said Ace, "A man should grow his own beard."

"Okay… okay I get it…" said Star having three older brothers (yes she was the youngest) made her realize that there was thing about manly pride.

"Also you have been using magic too much." Said Ace.

"What you talking about?" asked Star.

"How many times have you beaten things up without using your wand?" asked Ace.

"So many times!" said Star.

"Exactly!" said Ace, "That's why I think Marco has a point in this…"

"Okay, okay… I get it! You're not going to help." Sighed Star.

"No I'm going to help." Said Ace, "I was just telling you're wrong."

Star sighed.

"There's a reason why Sabo is considered the nice brother." Sighed Star.

"Hey!" yelled Ace.

"All right! Let's get you here!" said Star taking out her Dimensional Scissors however it wasn't her dimensional scissors.

"Star… that's a taquito." Said Ace.

"Where do these keep coming from?" asked Star who then ate the taquito.

"I'll call Luffy…" said Ace.

He hung up the call and a minute later Luffy cut open a portal and both he and Ace saw the state of the house. Durring the minute thankfully Star realized the shed wasn't consumed by hair and decided to grab a pair of hedge clippers.

"Whoa!" said Luffy.

"All right, let's get inside and save Marco from his beard." Said Ace, "Which is not the weirdest thing I said this week…"

"What did you say?" asked Luffy.

"You'll see when you get to the grand line." Laughed Ace.

"Awesome." Laughed Luffy.

Star kicked down the door and they entered the hair-covered house.

The good news thanks to Ace he was able to burn away some of the hair, but he knew he had to be careful, after all with all that hair meant that something could easily burn down the house.

Plus the hedge clippers were a bit of help too. Though the hair which was alive (it was created using magic) did steal them a few times, however Ace burned away any tendril that did so.

Luffy on the other hand was the weakest link among the three. He had nothing to cut the hair.

The hair tendrils kept grabbed him and stretching him.

"Help!" yelled Luffy.

"I helped him last time." Sighed Star .

Ace burned away the hair that had captured him.

"You okay?" asked Ace.

"I'm fine!' said Luffy, "Are we close to the bathroom?"

"We should be!" said Star.

They continued on their way then Star landed on the couch.

"The couch!" yelled Star.

"We're still in the living room." Sighed Ace.

That was when once again Luffy was captured by the hair.

However they heard some barking. Star and Ace turned and noticed one of the Laser Puppies was trapped in the hair.

"That's it!" said Star.

She cut out the puppy and tossed it at Luffy.

"What?" asked Luffy.

Then the puppy shot its laser from their eyes.

"Oh right!" said Luffy.

He used the puppy to shoot away the hair.

However they weren't aware that Ludo's new henchman had wand tracker and realized it was away from Star.

So they knew it was time to steal it.

Even with Ludo's crippling fear of hair.

Yeah… it involves a birthday party entertainer called the tickle monster that mentally scared him for life… as birthday party entertainers tend to do.

Eventually after digging they found the group.

"Ludo!" yelled Star.

"Get them!" Ludo yelled to his hench-monsters.

The monsters attacked the three.

Of the monsters punched Ace, punching him through the chest.

However it didn't result in his death as the monster's arm was surrounded by a ring of fire.

The monster screamed in both a combination of pain and horror.

He withdrew his arm and stared it closed up.

"How!" yelled the monster.

"I just don't control flames! I turn in them." Said Ace with a smirk.

"That is so very awesome! But I'm also terrified!" yelled the monster.

Ace shrugged as he delivered a flaming punch to the monster.

Luffy put the laser puppy on his hat, and began to fight off the monster.

"Daw! It's so cute!" said one of the monsters getting distracted with the laser puppy on his head.

Then the laser puppy shot the monster, with Luffy shouting "Gum Gum Pistol!" while using the attack to knock out the monster.

Meanwhile Star beat down several of the monsters while also trying to climb the stairs however a bear like monsters with a unicorn horn made it to the door of the bathroom.

He saw Marco wrapped up in his beard hair terrified at what was going on.

"Uh… it's occupied." Said the monster shutting the door.

However Star managed to kick the monster though the door, she gasped as she the state that Marco was in.

Luffy and Ace looked at this then at Star.

"Never grow someone's facial again for them." Said Ace.

"I know…" sighed Star.

That was when all three of them were tackled by the monsters.

Ludo and the monster he was riding on also made it in.

However the chicken like monster was pulled away by the hair.

The three siblings managed to get the monsters off them, but they continued the fight, making sure none of them were able to get the wand.

While Ludo slowly made his way to the wand.

"Why is he acting like that?" asked Luffy kicking away the deer like monster.

"Who knows." Muttered Star punching the two-headed monster.

Ludo made his way to the wand, however he fell and started laughing with him saying, "It's my birthday! It's my birthday!"

Everyone stared at him.

Thankfully Star saw the opening dove through the hair, and grabbed the wand.

"You know normally I'd be blasting you with Narwhals right now… but hey I don't need magic for everything…" said Star.

She saw her bother who both smiled.

However Luffy saw from the corner of his eye the lizard like monster leaving the house, however he shrugged it off and turned his attention back to his attention back to his sister.

She proceeded to lay the beat down on the monsters kicking them out of the house.

"You were all right! I was using my wand way to too much! I am Star Butterfly! A strong independent woman with fists like hammers!" said Star.

Marco said something but it was muffled.

"Don't worry, I got this!" said Ace.

"No! I insist I was the one who him into this! I will get him out of this." Said Star, "But using this tiny razor to get him out of there. Like a normal person!"

"Star that's a horrible idea!" said Ace.

"Oh come on! You were telling me that I shouldn't use my wand!" said Star.

"I meant all the time! This is one of those times you should use your wand… or if you don't want to have me use my powers! That's why you brought me into it." Said Ace.

"Make up your mind!" said Star.

"I did make up my mind, I'm telling you to do things in moderation." Said Ace.

Marco looked at Luffy.

"This is going to take a while." Said Luffy, "Both of them are stupidly stubborn."

"We heard that!" yelled both Ace and Star before going back to their argument.

Marco started crying in his giant beard.

However what none of them knew was that this partial fight was one that made things worse… Ludo's new lizard like henchmen used how he reacted as the catalyst to usurp his position…

And he had a plan… a plan that would shake them to the very core and change everything…

Next Time: Marco gets kidnapped by the one now controlling Ludo's monsters. However part of the threat is that Star must go alone. But Marco's parents knows that's it's for the best that help is called so they call for the brothers. What will happen? Who is the monster and does he have a past with the Butterfly family? Find out next time!


	24. Storm the Castle

A/N: There's a few OCs in the chapter... which makes sense... as well... Sabo didn't have a canon crew so yeah... I'll talk about the ones that named after the chapter...

Chapter 23: Storm the Castle

It was a normal day for Star, Luffy and Marco… which meant exploring an unknown dimension. She was looking through the tubes of something and saw something.

"There's sandwiches in some of these!" said Star.

"Awesome!" said Luffy.

"Luffy! I can't reach!" said Star.

"Okay!" said Luffy.

"I don't know if we should be looking through these things." Said Marco.

"And waste a perfectly good sandwich? No way!" said Star.

Luffy got it out, Star was giving him a look.

"Luffy! Share it!" said Star.

"Okay…" said Luffy.

Before star could do anything to the sandwich the thing they got it from started moving… turned out it was a creature of some kind.

Luffy grinned at the creature.

"Gum Gum Pistol!" he called shouted punching the thing.

The creature glared at Luffy.

Ready to attack, however Luffy just grin and drew back his arms. "Gum Gum Bazooka!" he shouted giving the thing a double-palmed attack that sent it flying out of the cave they were in.

"All right! Sandwich time!" said Star, "You wand some?"

"No thanks…" said Marco.

"Your loss!" said Star.

She used her wand to cut the sandwich perfectly in half.

Luffy of course his half in one bite while Star savored her half.

"Oh you sure you don't want part of my sandwich it's really good!" said Star.

"I'm fine." Said Marco.

As they saw sat around eating, Marco couldn't help but to look at Luffy.

"What's wrong?" asked Luffy.

"I was just thinking about when you become a pirate." Said Marco.

"That's like 2 and a half years away!" said Star.

"I know… I know…" said Marco.

"What's wrong?" asked Luffy.

"It's just that I'm unsure what would have happened if you weren't here.: said Marco, "I mean you really laid the beat down on that thing…"

"I sure did!" laughed Luffy.

"What's going to happen when you become a pirate I mean…" said Marco.

"Look don't worry about it." Said Star, "Besides when we really need the help you know Luffy will jump at the chance to help us just like how Ace came over and help you with your beard."

"When you weren't arguing." Said Marco with a shudder.

"Look no matter what I will help you if need it, even when I'm a pirate." Said Luffy.

"I guess that's a good point." Said Marco.

"And it will be the same for me…" said Star.

Luffy smiled when she said that.

Later the Luffy parted ways with Marco and Star.

With Marco and Star going to the Diaz house and Luffy back to his tree house.

"Hey I have some homework to do." Said Marco.

"Eh… I'm going to take a nap." Said Star with a shrug.

"Okay… don't blame me when you get in trouble." Said Marco.

"Oh you!" said Star.

Star took her nap when she woke up she bemoaned her dream.

"Ice cream! Nachos? They're not real…" bemoaned Star, "Wait… or are they?"

She decided to look it up online using her pocket mirror.

"Oh my gosh!" she cried out.

She knocked on the door. But he didn't answer, so she peaked in and saw he wasn't in there.

"Marco! Marco! I discovered a recipe you have to try! Ice cream nachos! You coat the chips in cinnamon and sugar!" said Star.

But there wasn't a response.

"Mr. and Mrs. Diaz!" called out Star.

She looked down stairs and saw the two under blanket in the dark having some snuggle time.

"Uh… what you doing?" asked Star.

"Oh just looking at Rafael's old book of medical illustrations." Laughed Mrs. Diaz brushing it off.

"Weird." Said Star believing it, "Have you seen Marco?"

"I think he's walking the laser puppies." Said Mrs. Diaz.

"Have you tried calling his cellular telephone?" asked Mr. Diaz.

"Oh yeah." Said Star.

She called his phone using the house phone and they heard his distinct and happy ringtone Space Unicorn (it's meant to be ironic).

"It's coming form inside the house…" whispered Star.

She went up stairs taking the house phone with her.

She found Marco sitting on his bad while his cell phone still rang in the dark.

"There you are! Why is everyone sitting in the dark like a bunch of weirdy weirds." Said Star.

That was when Marco began to float up with no legs.

"Marco where did you put your legs." Said Star letting go of the phone.

"Marco" turned his head, revealing it wasn't Marco as all. But rather the Fly Like monster.

"If you ever want to see the boy alive again, bring your wand to Ludo's castle. And come alone." Said the Fly Like Monster.

The Fly like monster flew out the window.

"Hey kids! You're never going to believe but the phone punched me in the face." Laughed Mr. Diaz coming into the room.

He read the room and realized something happened, "Did you find Marco?" he asked while Mrs. Diaz showed up.

They called the cops, but they literally no help (the officer was condescending to Star about magic) and so Star realized she had to go rescue Marco alone and left to find him.

"We have to do something." Said Mrs. Diaz.

"Is there anyone we can call?" asked Mr. Diaz.

Then they realized a couple they can call.

They went up to Star's room and went to the mirror.

"Call Luffy." Said Mrs. Diaz.

"Calling Luffy." Said the mirror.

Luffy immediately picked up.

"Hey!" he cheered then realized he wasn't talking to Star.

"Wait… what's going on?" asked Luffy.

"Luffy… something happened." Said Mrs. Diaz.

They told him what happened and both of them were alarmed at Luffy becoming serious.

"And she's just going alone?" asked Luffy.

The two nodded.

Luffy gritted his teeth and hung up.

The two looked at each other wondering what was going on.

In the tree house.

"Call Sabo!" he told the mirror.

Sabo immediately picked up.

"Hey Luffy…" said Sabo then saw serious Luffy was, "What's wrong?"

"Can you do that thing where we can all talk?" asked Luffy.

"Okay…" said Sabo deicing not to make a remark about the fact that Luffy still didn't know how to do a conference call.

"Star and Ace?" asked Sabo as he fiddled with the mirror.

"Just Ace." Said Luffy.

Sabo knew whatever was going on had to with Star and nodded.

"Call Ace!" said Sabo.

It immediately split the screen on both mirrors.

"Hey!" said Ace, then he saw Luffy's face, "Okay what's going on."

"Someone kidnapped Marco." Said Luffy.

He told them the story he had gotten.

"It's clearly a trap." Muttered Ace.

"And I don't think this is Ludo." Said Sabo.

"Yeah…" agreed Luffy.

"We can't let her do this alone." Said Ace.

"I know!" said Luffy, "We have to help her!"

"Come on get us right away!" said Sabo.

"Okay!" said Luffy.

However what neither Ace or Sabo noticed is that both of their crews had listened into the conversation.

Meanwhile at what used to be Ludo's castle. Marco was being held in a crystal cage of some kind. He as strapped to a chair and struggled in it. The Lizard like monster sitting at the table nearby.

"Well looks like I said all the fun I had in here!" said Marco, "Oh wait!"

He spun the chair around and put his feet on a table.

"All right you got me! What are you going to do to me?" asked Marco.

"What?" asked the lizard like monster.

"Tell him what you're going to do to him Toffee!" laughed the fly like monster sitting on side of the chair that the lizard like monster was sitting on.

"Wait… did he say your name was Toffee?" asked Marco.

He remembered, remembered the name that Sabo told him.

The name of the monster that killed Star's grandmother.

"So you heard of me?" asked Toffee with a smirk, as he didn't expect it.

"Are you the one…" said Marco.

"Who killed Queen Comet? Yes, I am." Said Toffee with a smirk.

The monsters in the room looked at each other, confused by what was just revealed.

All color drained from Marco's face.

He thought he was dealing with someone like Ludo. He was dead wrong.

"What are going to do?" asked Marco.

"Nothing… if Star listens." Said Toffee.

Marco wasn't sure how to respond.

"I'm honestly surprised you know who I am… Star doesn't seem like the type who knows Mewni History…" said Toffee.

Marco didn't answer back.

"Now where did all that bravado go?" asked Toffee.

Marco still didn't answer. However that was when Toffee deiced to un-cuff him from the chair to allow Marco to relax a little.

"Would you like something to eat?" asked Toffee, "You should eat something…"

"I'm not hungry…" said Marco.

"Like I said, if Star does what I tell her, you have nothing to worry about." Said Toffee.

But Marco couldn't help but to worry… he had dealt with people trying to kill him before but those times he had Star and Luffy with him.

Both of their enthusiasm and brightness balanced it out, he couldn't help but to feel with those two around that everything was going to be okay.

He was all alone here… there was nothing to assure him that…

And he was terrified.

He could only wait for Star.

And she did show up in the company of Ludo, Buff Frog and a bunch of tadpoles that Buff Frog was carrying in a fountain.

Long story short: Ludo tried to bribe Buff Frog into taking his castle back with the tad poles (making him an adoptive father), but Star showed up, and the two decided to help with Ludo trying to get his castle back and Buff Frog having had to deal with Toffee and realign he was a danger helping him out of the goodness of heart for both Star and his found family.

"All right you damn lizard! bastard" yelled Star, "Give me Marco back or I'm going grid your asses into grass!"

"So you made it." Said Toffee.

However Star just blasted Toffee's arm off.

She glared at the army of monster ensemble.

However that was when there was a large explosion knocking down part of the wall behind Star.

Star turned around thinking it was part of Toffee's plan.

It wasn't.

Out the smoke of the explosion a large group of people and one large lynx appeared.

Star saw who made up the group, it was her brothers and their pirate crews, the Spade Pirates and the Blue Freedom Pirates.

"What are you doing here?" asked Star surprised.

"Marc's parents called me." Said Luffy.

"And Luffy called us." Said Sabo.

"We're not going let some monster take him." said Ace.

"Marco's one of us!" said Luffy.

Marco looked at the large ensemble group trying not to cry.

Ludo decided to use this distraction to try to steal Star's wand.

Star just lightly kicked him away.

"Why did I agree for his help." Muttered Star glaring at the kappa.

However several members of the ensemble crew looked at Buff Frog.

"He's actually trying to help so lay off him." said Star.

The monsters looked at the assembled group and decided they had no other choice but to fight.

"All right! Is everyone ready!" yelled Luffy.

The crews all nodded and the fighting began, it should be noted the combined pirate crews had more people than the monster army so a couple of them could break away form the fighting and do their own thing…

Which was important.

However that is to say that there wasn't any fighting.

One of the monsters were fighting the large lynx.

"Why is there is a large cat here!" yelled the monster getting attacked by the lynx.

"His name is Kotatsu!" said Masked Deuce.

"I don't care about that!" yelled the monster.

That was when one of the monsters took out a chainsaw.

However Luffy just used Gum Gum Pistol on the monster. IT was quite easy.

"Awesome work!" said Star as she turned one of the monster into an adorable ball of cuteness.

Luffy smiled.

Marco watched knowing that despite he was being held by a killer, this was what he needed.

That was when he heard a knocking, he turned and saw a rather large burly man with red hair knocking on the wall of his cage.

He then said something… however he had an accent that Marco sounded either Irish, Scottish or a mix of the two. But it was so thick he couldn't understand a word he was saying.

"What…" said Marco.

The man then took out what looked to be bombs.

He laid them around the cage, he then said something again.

That was Gregor, the bombs expert of the Blue Freedom Pirates.

"I'm sorry I still can't understand you." Said Marco.

"He said you might want to take cover." Said a woman with navy hair and pair of thick black glasses speaking in a somewhat monotone.

That was Darla, the doctor of the Blue Freedom Pirates, she was also one of handful of members that understood Gregor (along with Sabo among them, it was probably a really good idea for the captain to understand his accent).

Marco did so and the bombs went off, however it didn't damage the cage.

"Well that did a whole lot of nothing." Said Darla.

"Aye…" sighed Gregor.

Star saw this and knew she had to do something.

"Super Sonic Leech Bombs!" yelled Star sending out strange leeches at the cage. However once again it didn't blow up.

The monster army realized it was their chance and upped their attacks despite still being out gunned (with some of their opponents using guns).

At one pointed Buff Frog managed to stun one of his opponents (who was actually happy to see him, even if they were on opposing forces), however another one tired to attack him from behind.

However thankfully Koala managed to save him, with a punch that barely seemed to touch the monster but was able to send him flying.

"Oh thank you." Said Buff Frog.

"No problem." She responded with a smile.

She looked at the tad poles in the fountain and smiled at them.

Meanwhile Star managed to jump the chandler, and used her wand like a rocket launcher. However the explosion once again did nothing.

Everyone was in shock, after all it withstood a set of bombs and two explosive spells.

Star on the other hand was pissed.

She jumped back to the floor, she closed her eyes. Her cheek marks began to glow as did her wand.

She launched a spell that did destroy the cage.

'Marco!" cheered Star now that it was broken.

Star ran towers him and Luffy joined her.

She ended up accidently tackling Marco.

"Sorry got excited!" giggled Star, "Let's get out of here!"

Star was the first one to leave the remains of the cage.

Then the glass re-grown, trapping not only Marco, but Luffy as well.

"What! No! No! No!" cried Star.

"Star it's fine…" said Luffy.

He took out his scissors, however it's clear that it didn't work. Everyone's eyes widened when it happened.

"Are you done yet?" asked Toffee getting up.

Everyone watched in horror as he got up his arm completely rearmed.

"What the…" said Ace.

"A Septarian…" said Sabo, "They're one of the most dangerous monsters in Mewni."

"Why?" asked a member of their crew.

"Because it's nearly impossible to kill them." Said Sabo.

The crew's quickly realized that no matter how they tried, it was going to be an impossible fight.

"Very good." Said Toffee, "I take it you're the one that him about me."

"Wait… told him…" said Sabo.

Then he noticed that Toffee was missing a finger.

"Wait… are you Toffee?" asked Sabo.

"I am." Said Toffee with a smirk.

"Oh no…" said Koala as she and several members of his crew (who decided to listen him on his conversation with her about Mewnipendance Day and why things were complicated between Mewmans and Monsters) paled.

"Who is he?" asked a large female member of the Spade pirates named Banshee to Ace.

"I have no idea." Said Ace but realizing what ever it was, it wasn't good.

That was when Toffee took out a remote.

He took out a remote and pressed the button.

The cage began to slowly sink into the ground.

Star looked at the Cage and readied her wand.

"That cage is twice as strong as before." Said Toffee sitting back down, "Not to mention Dimensional Scissors won't work in there… but you already saw that…"

The fly like monster tired to bring in a stack of pillow but he glared at the Fly Like monster who flew away.

Most the pirates looked at each other, then Ace pointed at Ludo and everyone nodded remembering that used to be his castle.

Luffy had used Gum Gum Balloon to try to slow it down but it wasn't working.

Star jumped on the table dropping the wand on a plate in front of Toffee.

She didn't know who Toffee was or what he was to her family but it was clear… he meant business.

"Are you nuts!" yelled Ace.

Sabo gritted his teeth, he would have said something, but he knew for a fact that he was not agreed to kill them.

He let out his rage at what going on by going to cage and try to destroy it with his pipe… it wasn't going to work, but he knew had to do something.

"Take it! Let them go!" said Star.

However that was when Ludo jumped on the table trying to grab the wand, however one of the few monster uninjured from the fight grabbed Ludo by it's mouth.

"Do you honestly think I'm, like Ludo?" asked Toffee who then turned to the Chicken Like monster, "Just swallow it.'

"Why did you bring Ludo in again?" asked Ace.

"I needed a guide! Okay!" yelled Star.

He took a breath and pushed the wand to Star.

"I don't want your wand. Destroy it." Said Toffee.

"What?" asked almost everyone in the room in shock.

"Surprise!" said Toffee with a demented grin.

"But… but I don't' even know how." Said Star.

"Yes you do…" said Toffee, "It was the first spell your mother ever taught you."

"The whispering spell." Said Star.

"Exactly." Said Toffee, "Marco and Luffy are waiting."

Star looked at the cage. It was very close to crushing the two, as several members of both crews joined in trying in vain to destroy the cage.

"I'm sorry…" she said.

She began to whisper something to the wand as turned grey, the wings began to whither and the crystal turned black.

That was when the wand popped open and a ghostly unicorn popped out. The ghost wandered around Star then whispered something to her causing her to cry.

Star wiped away her tears.

"Now let them go!" said Star.

Toffee took out the remote, the cage returned to its normal height and a door opened.

Star ran towards the cell and shoved them both to the ground.

"Either come in here or run!" yelled Star, "Those are the choices!"

Gregor looked at the wand, and he realized something, he yelled out something then joined the three in the cage.

"He said that wand is going to blow!" translated Sabo.

The crews decided to join them in the cage.

Buff Frog grabbed the tad poles and decided to run. He looked at Star and nodded.

Everyone from both crews made it into the cage, it was an extremely tight fit but they did and managed to manually shut the door.

Toffee paid no attention to them however.

"Well Gentlemen… it's been a pleasure." Said Toffee with a smirk.

The wand began to shake almost ready to blow up.

The monsters all panicked with the chicken like monster running away while laying an egg.

Toffee just smiled at the wand as it got ready to explode.

And soon it did, completely obliterating the castles and everything in it… except two things, one was the cage, adept it was blackened. Thankfully the door opened and everyone left the cage.

"Look" said Star pointing to the other thing the survived the blast, the egg that the Chicken like monster laid, and it was about to hatch, "Nature."

However when it hatched it wasn't a baby chicken like monster but rather Ludo who was screaming as he hatched. None of the pirates winced (the Grand Line is one weird place), but the three teens did.

"Where's my castle?" asked Ludo.

"It's gone." Said Star.

"And the wand?" asked Ludo.

"That' gone too." Said Star.

"Everything?" asked Ludo, "We're no longer friends."

"We were never friends." Said Star.

"You are now my mortal enemy!" said Ludo taking out his dimensional Scissors, "This day I vow!"

She opened up a portal, and dumped both him and tossed his scissors away.

"Did you just toss away those scissors." Said Masked Deuce.

"I've already done so much wrong today! I'm not getting in tubule with Hekapoo on top of it!" said Star.

That was when something crashed into the ground nearby like a meteor.

Star ran towards it. With Marco and her brothers following.

Other members of the crew tried to follow woman with black hair and sky blue streaks said "Stop!"

She was Molly, the first mate of the Blue Freedom Pirates.

"It should be the family and the family only." Agreed Mask Deuce.

"What about Marco?" asked a man with extra long arms, he was Ganryu, a member of was what known as the Long Arm Tribe (they had extra long arms).

"I think by this point he should be considered part of their family." Said Koala.

"Plus you know… the whole getting kidnapped thing." Said Darla.

The other pirates nodded letting the family have their time.

With the family they came across the "meteor" which of was the remains of the wand.

Star looked at it, and Marco hugged.

That was when a voice said "Scusami" they looked down and saw a tiny horse who seemed to be having an internal monologue of some kind, he took out a horn out of a brief case, and put his hair in a ponytail, then walked towards the wand and entered it.

Everyone looked at each other all confused by what was going on.

Until the wand sunk down into the ground they all entered the crater to see if something was going on, then crystal emerged from the ground.

A large one seemed to have something in it, and it opened up.

Revealing the Wand was there. It was much lighter in color, with a purple ribbon like pattern on the handle, the wings were much bigger, the charger was now gold.

However the most important thing was that it was missing half of the center crystal.

"You got it back!" said Luffy with a big grin.

"Upgrade!" said Marco.

"Hey which is worse: Magic or the Grand Line." Joked Ace.

"Don't make me choose." Laughed Sabo.

That was when they all heard the sound of hoof beats. And soon they were surrounded by knights.

"Marco!" cheered one of the knights running to hug.

"Do I know you?" asked Marco.

"Marco it is me." Said the knight life the helmet revealing Mr. Diaz, "I am your dad!"

"My dad!" cheered Marco relived to see him.

Another knight rode in, which was Mrs. Diaz, "Oh my turn!" she said then she fell and was dangling upside down, "Just come here and hug your mother."

"This is so awkward mom." Said Marco not anting to hug her upside mom.

"It's not awkward, don't make this awkward." Said Mrs. Diaz.

"How are you here?" asked Star.

"The same way they got in contact with Luffy." Said yet another knight who lifted his visor revealing King River, "They used your mirror."

After briefly letting the crews back home so, the siblings joined Star in meeting with her parents.

After Queen Moon asked King River to not talk thanks to teeth whistling problem he had she approached Star.

"Star you have abused your magic, frightened Mr. and Mrs. Diaz and destroyed your wand. Did I leave anything out?" asked Queen Moon.

"Well there's a lot of other stuff you don't know about…" trailed Star.

Marco, Sabo and Ace all made various creatures to get her to shut up, while Luffy just laughed.

"No I think that's everything. But look!" said Star holding out the wand, "The wand's fine… mostly."

Queen Moon looked at the wand and grabbed it.

"I'll have it cleaned." Said Queen Moon.

"Please don't' be mad… that looks like a mad face…" said Star.

However Queen Moon hugged her.

"You're not mad?" asked Star.

"Oh I'm always mad…" replied Queen Moon with a slight smile, "But I'm happy your safe."

The horse that Mrs. Diaz was on whinnied and she knew she had to apologize.

"I'm sorry I made you worry Mr. and Mrs. Diaz." Said Star.

"We're just glad everyone's okay! I'm on a horse!" said Mrs. Diaz.

That was when the horse ran away taking her along.

Marco and Mr. Diaz ran after her.

"Uh…" said Star.

"Go after them." Said Queen Moon.

"Come on!" said Luffy.

Star, Luffy and Ace chased after them however Sabo remained.

"IS there something you need to tell me?" asked Queen Moon becoming concerned.

"I think you should at least know that one who kidnapped Marco was Toffee." Said Sabo.

Both Queen Moon and King River paled considerably.

"Are you sure?" asked Queen Moon.

"It was him." said Sabo, "And he did nearly kill both Marco and Luffy."

Queen Moon wasn't sure how to reposed to it.

"They're both fine… and in my profession that's considered a big win." Said Sabo with a shrug,.

"Wait… what is your profession." Said Queen Moon realizing that she had no idea what Sabo's job was.

"Oh! I should really help the Diazes…" said Sabo who then ran away.

"do you know what he does?" asked Queen Moon.

"No clue." Said King River who clearly lying.

She groaned but knew there were other things to take care of.

She called Glossaryck to tell him what happened. They told them that the Wand was Cleaved, he talked about how cleaved had two meaning bringing some together or tearing it apart.

For the sakes of everyone's sanities it best not mention how that worked.

However they realized that there was a missing part of the wand. And not only did they not know where it was… but they didn't know that it was somehow corrupted…

And indeed a new problem had arrived, one that would slowly but surely cause problems in the future.

Next Time: Star's wand is on the fitz! How bad it is! Well it flew into her secrets closet and pushed Marco and Luffy with it. Will she be able to get them out? Find out next time!

A/N: Okay the three named crew members:

Gregor: Out of the three named he's my favorite. A bomb expert with accent most of the crew can't understand he's a really nice guy and knows his accent is hard to understand and is happy that there are members who can understand him and translate for him. Sabo also put him in charge of punishments for the majority of the crew... it takes the form of having meals with him and "listen" to his story. Most of the time trolls the crew member and comes up with something random or just speaks gibberish.

Darla: A cynical doctor who speaks in a dull tone and is often tired of everyone's shit. She's also among the few who can understand Gregor (as shown in the chapter). Not much to say about her.

Molly: I literally created her on the spot... I wanted a first mate and mix it up by making her a woman. I knew his first mate had to have a role (no matter how small) but yeah... I have come up with ideas, unsure when I'm going to execute them though...

I hope you liked them! And onward to Season 2!


	25. My New Wand!

A/N: 10,000 hits! Yay! Perfect place with the start of season 2! I will admit I am cutting out a few of the first episodes of the season but other than enjoy!

Chapter 24: My New Wand!

Star was cheerfully talking to StarFan13 via webcam. Cheerfully telling about what recently happened in her own way… while Marco took a shower.

Of course Marco didn't want this happening while he took a shower. HE ran over after putting on a towel.

"Star I don't want the computer watching me shower!" said Marco shutting the computer.

Nearby he heard Luffy laughing.

"Seriously." Muttered Marco.

"You're letting Star watch… why not the computer." Said Luffy.

"Because I learned long ago that Star will just join in no matter how much I complain." Muttered Marco.

That was when Star's wand suddenly flew out of her hand, went into the hallway and bounced around like Crazy.

"What the!" said Marco.

"What's up with your wand?" asked Marco.

"I don't know." Said Star.

"It's going downstairs!" yelled Marco.

It bounced back up almost hitting Star in the head.

"That almost killed me." Mumbled Star.

The wand continued to bounce around going into Star room where her magic book came out from under the bed and in a sense ate it, before tackling Marco and Luffy and forcing them into Star's closest.

Though what Marco was wearing didn't come with him.

"My towel!" yelled Marco.

"Hang on I'll get you out!" said Star.

"Hold on! I'm not decent!" said Marco.

"Oh, okay." Said Star.

Luffy laughed as Marco put together a make shift outfit of Star's stuff.

"Can it Monkey!" yelled Marco, "Don't open that!"

"Wasn't gonna." Muttered Star.

Marco now that he was decent tried to open the door.

"Hey, it's locked." Said Marco.

On the other side of the door, Star struggled wit the door.

"Use the knob!" said Marco.

"What do you think I'm doing!" said Star after briefly getting distracted a laser puppy she explained something, "I usually open it with my wand."

"Well your book ate it." Said Marco.

"I'll handle this!" said Luffy swinging his arm like a windmill, "Gum Gum Pistol!"

The punch didn't bust open the door.

"Gum Gum Gatling!"

The multi-punch didn't work either.

"Gum Gum Bazooka!"

The double palm thrust still didn't break down the door.

"Well that did nothing." Said Marco.

"Magic is stupid." Grumbled Luffy.

"Seriously." Said Marco.

"I'm guessing that's why the door is so strong." Said Luffy with a shrug.

Marco realized that Luffy much be right.

"You two better not go pokin' around in there, that's' my secrets closet! It's private!" said Star.

"I wasn't going to!" said Marco.

"Don't worry it's fine." Said Luffy.

They heard Star and Glossaryck talking about opening the door when the little blue man entered through the keyhole.

Marco grabbed him realizing something.

"Hey! What's going on! Is this some kind of training thing?" asked Marco.

"Are you some kind of training thing? Are you mad? Is this wolf-babob rock bondage? Ba ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba…" said Glossaryck paraphrasing Charles Manson.

No really look it up, he really is paraphrasing something he said…

"Stop that!" said Marco getting him to stop.

That was when Glossaryck noticed Luffy there.

"Oh hey Luffy! I didn't think I'd see you in here." He said.

"Okay…" said Luffy with a shrug.

"Just tell us how to get us out of here." Said Marco.

"Okay! I'll tell you two what to do… are you listening?" asked Glossaryck.

Marco and Luffy looked at each other and nodded.

"To reach the chunks of the hobo stew, find her secret, that's the clue!" said Glossaryck.

"So if we find her secret then the door will magically open?" asked Marco.

"Good bye!" said Glossaryck who then went through the lock.

Marco sighed and looked to Luffy.

"So any secrets you know of?" asked Marco.

"Nope!" laughed Luffy.

"Thought not." Sighed Marco.

They looked at the stuff around them.

It's time to get organized!" said Marco.

He created two different signs using the arms plants, "Not secrets" and "Secrets?"

As they went through the stuff Marco remembered something… something that Star didn't want to talk about.

"Do you think her secret has anything to do with Sabo coming to live in the palace?" he asked.

"Nope"! Luffy answered quickly, "If it was her secret I wouldn't know anything about it."

"Oh…" said Marco.

"She just doesn't like talking about because it makes her think about what if she wasn't there…" said Luffy.

"What?" asked Marco.

"Star or Sabo should tell you." Said Luffy.

"Yeah…" said Marco.

They continued to go through the stuff with only a handful of stuff being declared possible secrets.

Outside Star was told to "Dip Down" which was the name for the method using magic with the wand. Glossaryck being Glossaryck didn't give that much information. She had to figure it out while he went back into the closet to examine the wand.

Star also called her mom to ask about Dipping Down.

She told Star that it required "everything she had"… which unfortunately Star though she meant to throw literally everything but her bed frame at the door.

Back inside the closet.

"All right! You ready go through her secrets?" asked Marco.

"All right!" said Luffy.

That was when there was a huge crash as she tossed everything at the door desorbing both piles.

"That's not good!" said Luffy.

Marco fell to the floor.

"Well Marco… Luffy" said Star deicing to talk to them after her attempt failed, "Looks like I'm just a skimmer! Skimming the surface of the hobo gravy. The watery hobo gravy! How are things going for you two?"

"Not good… You ruined our progress." Said Marco.

"I guess it's not bad… you two can live. I can slide sandwiches and slices of meat under the door. I can also bring Marco's homework… I'm sure that we'll figure something out before Luffy's 17th Birthday…"

"I don't want to wait that long!" said Marco.

That was when they notice the magic book starting to glow. They saw it open up with Glossaryck on it laying on his stomach.

Marco grabbed him.

"All right! Enough riddles little man. Tell us what we're supposed to looking for." Said Marco poking him in the forehead jewel causing a bright flash of light.

In the ensuing mess of the bright flash a book fell on Luffy.

He picked it up and Marco looked at it.

"Is this the thing?" asked Luffy.

"Bingo!" said Glossaryck.

"Star we found a little book!" said Marco.

"That's good! Keep the mind sharp… like a horn." Said Star.

"It's in Mewman writing!" said Marco, "Oh wait… here's English… Chapter 1: Mom's a poophead!"

"Mom's a poophead!" yelled Star, "No Marco! That's not the thing!"

They began to skim through the book. Luffy saw a chapter he wanted to read.

"Chapter 7: Garp's a huge ass!" read Luffy with a big smile.

"Wow… she must have been really upset!" said Marco, "I just want kick Garp in the nuts and…"

Marco and Luffy stopped reading at the shock the violent imagery in the writing.

"Okay… whoa…" said Marco.

"I could never do that…" said Luffy.

"She is creative I give her that." Said Glossaryck.

That was when the light died.

"Seriously?" asked Marco.

"Sorry out of juice!" said Glossaryck.

HE flew over to the book and dove into saying "Dip down!"

Marco struggled to read using the cracks.

HE found a chapter that he knew he had to read.

"Chapter 11: My thoughts on Marco!" he said.

Outside Star's eyes and cheek marks began to glow as she began to float.

"Dip down!" she said as she created an ethereal key to unlock the door.

Marco fell backwards as the door opened and Luffy laughed.

"I did it guys! I dipped! I dipped! I dipped! I'm not a skimmer!" she cheered.

She then grabbed the book from Marco's hands and used it to hit both him and Luffy.

"Don't go reading my journal!" said Star.

"Okay!" said Luffy.

That was when the magic book rolled out of the closet.

"Well this things broken, but give it a whirl." Said Glossaryck summoning the wand.

Star waved her wand and there was an explosion of sparkly green stuff and created an additional tower.

"Uh…" said Star.

"I'm going to put on some pants." Said Marco.

"I call the new tower!" called out Luffy.

"Oh come on!" yelled Glossaryck, "I was just to call dibs!"

With that Star, learned to Dip Down and use magic without her wand. Luffy also got a new tower which he got a rope ladder for, a hammock and even put up Sabo and Ace's wanted posters.

However Star's wand was going to problem… one that wouldn't be fixed for a while unfortunately.

But one thing was for sure Glossaryck was going to take her training more seriously from now on…

Next Time: After the Guidance Councilor tells Star the only thing she can be is Queen, she begins to have doubts of wanting to be Queen so she calls Sabo. What did happen to make Sabo move into the Palace? Also is someone behind the guidance councilor? Find out next time!


	26. The Grey Terminal Inferno

A/N: It's the chapter that I'm sure everyone's been waiting for! I hope everyone enjoys the chapter!

Chapter 25: The Grey Terminal Inferno

Star was depressed, turns out Earth School have a thing called a guidance councilor who helped Students with their lives.

She met up with him durring the school's career day. However he pointed out that the only thing she could be queen and hopefully she would have time for on the side with hobby of breeding Warnicorns.

Though when she called her mother for advicem she was getting prepared for some kind of meeting and told her not worry about it. Though it was clear she was extremely busy and had no time for anything.

Star had a guidebook about being a queen and found something that would cause her to lose her status as queen.

But before she did that she felt she needed to talk to a certain someone who might know what she was going through.

"Call Sabo." Said Star.

"Calling Sabo." Said the mirror.

Sabo picked up.

"Hey Star!" said Sabo then he noticed the look, "What's wrong?"

"I'm considering cutting off a mermaid's tail." Said Star.

Sabo eyes widened in shock.

If a Princess of Mewni cuts off a Mermaid's tale then they can never be queen…

"Make a portal now! We need to talk about this in person." Said Sabo.

Star created a portal and Sabo immediately walked through it.

"What… happened?" asked Sabo.

She told him about Mr. Candle (the guidance councilor) said about her being queen and how she probably won't have time to breed Warnicorns combined truth what her mother said.

"Star…" sighed Sabo.

He looked at his sister.

He had a different relationship to each sibling.

With Ace they were best friends long before they became brothers.

With Luffy he was just a bright ball of sunshine when he wasn't doing anything stupid. If he was down he was sure that he would make things better.

With Star it was different, they both knew what it was like to be part of royalty. Granted he was only a noble but Star was a Princess, not to mention the vast differences in their family's behavior. They both had that connection.

Not to mention how she saved him.

(Flashback)

For month the siblings had the time of their lives going on adventures, having fun, moving into a tree house. A lot had happened…

Though Star couldn't be there for everything thanks to her double life of being both a sister and a Princess.

But of course the good times couldn't last forever.

Sabo's "father" found them.

It had happened on a day that Star wasn't there.

Blue Jam, the pirate captain of Porchemy (who was killed after getting beaten by a bunch of children)

He was holding Sabo captive.

"Give him back!" demanded Luffy.

"Give him back! He's my son! A parent gave life to a child and it's their job to listen to whatever a parent says!" yelled Outlook, "You incited my son to leave home! And now you're going to pay!"

Outlook grumbled and noticed something.

"Where's the girl?" he asked.

"If you paid attention she's not with them all the time." Said Blue Jam.

Outlook scowled.

However he turned to Blue Jam.

"Take care of her when you find her. But I paid you handsomely so handle the rest now." Said Outlook.

Sabo knew that meant.

"I'll do whatever you want me to do! I'll live the way you want me to live!" yelled Sabo, "But don't hurt them! Please they're my precious brothers!"

With that Sabo went with his so called father, with tears in his eyes.

Meanwhile Blue Jam made Luffy and Ace do a job for him.

The next day Star arrived at tree house.

"Hey! I'm free for the day!" cheered Star.

However they weren't there.

So she began to look in the usual places. However they weren't there. She even checked out Dadan's place, but they weren't there.

Dadan did grumble about something, but was happy that Star was looking out for them, getting a bad feeling what was going on.

The last place she deiced to look was Grey Terminal

She looked around and saw the Blue Jam pirates holding the two hostage.

She decided to first attack the one holding Ace as he could help better than Luffy.

She ran over and kicked the man holding Ace in the spine.

"Gah!" yelled the man holding Ace and forcing him to let go.

Ace saw it ad Star and smiled.

"It's the girl…" muttered Blue Jam.

The two then attacked the man holding Luffy.

"Run!" yelled Ace.

Luffy nodded.

The three ran as fast as they could.

"After them!" yelled Blue Jam.

However the three ran behind a mound of trash, when the pirate got there they were gone.

"Where did they go?" asked one of them.

"They couldn't just disappear into thin air! Could they!" yelled another pirate.

"I heard stories…" said one of the pirates, "That the girl appears from a strange magical portal every now and then… that she's not from this dimension…"

"Stop it! They have to be somewhere!" yelled Blue Jam, "Find them before they spread word!"

Thankfully the three were in Mewni with Star knowing that was a place they could never fin them.

"What's going on? And where's Sabo?" asked Star.

They explained what was going on with Sabo and what happened.

And also what Blue Jam as doing, going to burn the Grey Terminal.

"We have to go save him!" said Luffy.

"All right! Let's break into his family's mansion and find him!" said Star.

"Seriously?" asked Ace.

"Two again one!" said Star.

"Don't be stupid!" said Luffy.

"Yeah and if we do get him back how to prevent his father from getting him back?" asked Ace.

"We're figure something out." Said Luffy and Star at the same time.

Ace sighed.

"Fine… let's go save him." said Ace.

Star opened up a portal to Outlook's mansion.

"All right! Time for stealth!" said Star.

"That's not going to work." Said Ace with his eye twitching.

"Why?" asked Star.

"Hey Sabo!" yelled Luffy.

"Oh right… Luffy doesn't know what stealth means." Said Star face palming.

They both grabbed him and hid.

"Luffy we have to do this quietly." Said Ace.

"So you're looking for Sabo…" said a voice.

They turned and saw Sterry.

He was as Luffy would later put it, "Sabo's fake brother" aka the boy his parents adopted to replace him.

"So you must be those people that kidnapped him." said Sterry.

"What do you mean kidnapped?" asked Ace.

"That's the official statement after all." Said Sterry.

"How old are you?" asked Ace with his eye twitching.

"I'm 8, why?" asked Sterry.

"I don't want to beat up someone younger than me who clearly can't fight." Said Ace.

So Luffy and Star beat him up.

"So where's Sabo!" yelled Ace at the beaten up Sterry.

"He ran off again!" yelled Sterry, " I swear!"

"Let's go look for him!" said Luffy.

The other two nodded.

All of them found the nearest window and jumped out of it.

"They're all nuts." Sterry muttered to himself.

They proceeded to run all over the Capital City calling for Sabo.

That was when they saw the fire breaking out.

"Oh man! It started!" said Ace.

"Those poor people…" said Star.

"We have to find Sabo!" yelled Luffy.

They knew they couldn't worry about what was going on, especially since they couldn't stop it.

With Sabo he was tossed aside so that he wouldn't do anything with the fire. He had asked around all day around the fire in High Town (the area of the capital city where the nobles lives)

That was when he met mysterious man in a cloak.

"Young man… what's wrong?" he asked.

"The people who started this fire were the royal family and the nobles!" cried Sabo, "This town stinks worse than Trash Mountain! It filled with the stink of rotten people! If I stay here I will never free! I wish I never born a noble!"

The man was shocked.

"I understand." Said the man, "I was born in this country too… but I don't have the power to change it."

"What I said matters to you?" asked Sabo.

"Of course, I'll never forget it…" said the man.

Before any more could be said, there was a call.

"Sabo!" cried Luffy.

Sabo turned and saw his three siblings running towards him.

"Ace! Star! Lu…" said Sabo but Luffy tackle hugged him before any more could be said.

"Sabo you're okay…" said Star joining the hug.

"How did you get away?" asked Sabo.

Ace lightly slapped him and pointed to Star.

"Oh… right… stupid question." Said Sabo.

"It looks like you have some people who care about you." Said the man.

"I do…" said Sabo.

You're not Nobles are you?" asked the man.

"Me and Ace aren't but Star is a princess from another…" said Luffy.

"Island… not another dimension… yeah totally another island!" said Star.

"I see…" said the man.

"You four should remain safe." Said the man.

"We won't go anywhere near the fire!" said Sabo.

"Come on let's hide!" said Star.

She led them away.

"Thanks for listening!" Sabo told the man.

The man nodded.

They ran off to another street so that Star could take them to Mewni.

IT was the same hill the first time she took Sabo and Ace to Mewni.

"I can't stay there anymore… I just can't! I have to set sail early!" cried Sabo.

"Sabo that's a really bad idea!" said Ace.

"Yeah! You can't set sail!" said Star.

"Please don't leave us behind!" said Luffy.

"I can't stay in the Goa Kingdom!" said Sabo.

"Then don't…" said Star.

She remember what her mother said about using resources. She looked at the palace.

"I have an idea." Said Star.

"What?" asked Sabo.

Star smiled at Sabo who's eyes widened realized what the plan was.

All that was needed for her parents to agree to it.

So of course the four of them went to talk to Star's parents.

"You want Sabo to live here at the palace?" asked Queen Moon.

"Yeah!" said Star.

"Why?" asked Queen Moon.

"I can't go back home." Said Sabo.

"Why not?" sighed Queen Moon.

"I can't say…" said Sabo.

Queen Moon sighed.

"You have to tell me or you can't live here." He said.

Sabo began to shake, he looked at Star, Ace and Luffy and decided to tell the truth.

He began to shake and cry.

"My parents want me back! And will do anything to get me back." cried Sabo, "If I stay where I'm living now… then they're just find me again… and… I can't live with them… because… I just can't."

Queen Moon had learned through her many years of being queen about body language. She could tell his fear of going back to his parents.

King River realized from his words and the words he weren't saying.

Both of them knew from that that Sabo was abused.

And King River was angry he slammed his fist on the side of his throne.

"River…" said Queen Moon surprised.

"Sorry… I'm just angry… and don't worry Sabo… I'm, not mad at you." Said King River.

Sabo nodded at the outburst.

"Would you two like to live here too?" Queen Moon asked the other two.

"No I'm fine…" said Luffy.

"You don't have to worry about our parents, that's for sure." Said Ace.

Star was about to say something.

"If he gets too bad then we'll come live here." Grumbled Ace.

Queen Moon sighed in relief, it was a good thing that all three weren't coming to stay there.

"We'll have some servants set up a room for you." Said Queen Moon.

"Thank you so much." Said Sabo.

Shortly after the meeting Luffy and Ace decided to go home.

"I can't believe it's going to be like this." Cried Luffy.

"You're just like that because you won't be able to see Sabo every day." Said Ace.

"You're going to miss him too." Said Star.

Ace blushed a little.

"As long as Star can continue to steal the scissors it will be fine." Said Sabo.

"Yeah but I still have Princess lessons on a lot of days… so…" said Star pouting.

"It's okay…" said Ace.

"We already know." Said Luffy.

All four siblings hugged.

"Come when you can…" said Ace.

"I know…" said Sabo.

Star used the scissors to create a portal.

They waved bye.

"I should get these back." Said Star.

Sabo nodded and followed her, knowing he should at least know where the scissors were kept in case of emergencies.

Meanwhile King River was fuming while Queen Moon sighed.

"I'm going to track them down and give them a piece of my mind!" yelled King River.

"Please don't…" said Queen Moon.

"Why not!" yelled King River.

"Because you're the king of a kingdom and if you do that people might get worried that you'll attack random people." Said Queen Moon.

"So you're saying that people wouldn't cheer that I beat up child abusers?" asked King River.

"I still don't think you should do it." Sighed Queen Moon.

"Fine…" sighed King River.

Of course a few weeks later she changed her mind…

That night, Sabo was sleeping in his new bed when suddenly he was awakened with a knock. He was worried when he woke up considering the high quality of the bed and sheets he was sleeping in but then he remembered where he was sleeping and calmed down.

He got up and opened the door, and he was surprised it was Star. She was crying a little.

"I had a nightmare…" said Star.

Sabo let her in.

"What are the nightmare?" asked Sabo.

"That I wasn't able to you guys today and Ace and Luffy died in the fire!" cried Star.

Sabo hugged Star.

"It was just a nightmare…" said Sabo.

"But what if I couldn't steal the scissors today!" cried Star.

"You did!" said Sabo, "And you saved all of us!"

"I know… but what if I didn't!" cried Star.

"It's okay… you got to them in time." Said Sabo, "You got to me in time…"

Star continued to cry.

And the eventually fell back to sleep in Sabo's bed.

While there were a few hiccups in the new argument with Luffy and Ace getting into fights more often as Luffy did say that Sabo was the nice one.

But was better than Sabo running away.

Plus thing did get better, especially once King River found out and he lent them his Scissors sometimes after that point…

However Star occasionally got nightmares about what happened that day.

And thinking about that day also made her think about which made the series of events even more depressing along with the deaths and the fact Sabo couldn't go home again.

But it was defiantly better than any other alternative.

(End of Flashback)

It wasn't just the bond they shared thanks to those events, it was thanks to his interest in Mewni history that could reassure her… which did tie into those events…

"Star I know Moon said that you being a queen would be time consuming… but that's because she's a stick in the mud." Said Sabo.

"Wow…" said Star.

"What?" asked Sabo.

"You're kind of an unofficial mama's boy with her." said Star.

"Hey!" yelled Sabo.

"Continue…" said Star.

Sabo sighed.

"My point is that is she never made time for herself ironically." Said Sabo, "As her mother was well known for cooking and her mother was well known for artistry…"

"Really?" asked Star.

"You really have to pay attention to history." Said Sabo, "Or ask Moon where she got her pie baking song from."

"I mean mom has hobbies like that time she attended…" said Star.

"We do not speak of that class." Said Sabo.

Star immediately shut up.

Sabo shuddered at the memory at the time he, Ace, Luffy and Star saw the results of that class one night while looking around the castle.

Though to be fair they really shouldn't have been looking around the castle in the middle of the night during a sleep over.

"From what I learned about past queen unless you're a man or severally depressed with a obsession with balls you can be any type of queen you can be." Said Sabo.

"Yeah you're right." Said Star.

That was when there was flames outside, the elevator to the underworld appeared and Marco stepped out of it.

"Sabo!" said Marco surprised.

"She need some brotherly advice." Said Sabo.

Marco smiled.

That was when Tom entered the room following Marco. That was when he completely froze up.

"Tom… are you okay?" asked Marco.

"If I don't move… he can't see me…" said Tom.

"No… I'm pretty sure that's a T-Rex." Said Marco giving him a look.

"Not all T-Rexes but some…" said Sabo.

The other three in the room looked at him.

"The Grand Line is a weird place…" said Sabo.

He then glared harshly at Tom.

"So tell me Tom… what are you doing here?" asked Sabo.

Tom sighed, he knew he had to tell the truth… it just that h wasn't expecting Sabo to be there.

AKA the one brother who knew what the Blood Moon does in advanced.

"I have to confess. I used Mr. Candle to get back together with you and it took me destroying Marco 58 times to 0 in Ping Pong to realize I was wrong. Like I slathered him, I mean beat him was so easy."

"She gets it." Groaned Marco.

"All I wanted was to get you back. And I was wrong." Said Tom genuinely seeming to realize that he was in the wrong.

Star placed her hand on Sabo's shoulder.

She walked over to Tom with a gentle smile.

Then she punched him in the nose hard, so much it was bleeding pretty badly.

"You tricked me!" yelled Star, "Why would Mr. Candle even be a good way to get back together with you."

"Well I was planning on having him constantly point out you need a future king and… then try to push us together." Said Tom, "And now that I'm thinking about it… that does like a terrible plan."

"No kidding." Said Sabo glaring at Tom causing him to sweat.

"Well I should get going… and fix my nose…" said Tom sweating at Sabo.

Better to not anger the pirate brother with a grudge.

"So you two were hanging out?" asked Star.

"Uh… yep…" said Marco unsure how to put it.

"Still dark and broody?" asked Star.

"The prince of the underworld. Of course he's dark and broody." Pointed out Sabo.

"Actually he's not that bad." Said Marco.

Star looked at Sabo.

"Hey… Marco… I think I'm finally up to telling you that story…" said Star.

Marco's eyes winded.

"Really?" asked Marco.

"I am…" said Star.

With that Tom's plan on getting back to together with Star failed, but it did prove the bond between the siblings.

And the most ironic thing to come out of it, is that that Marco and Tom started to bond… and who knows maybe in the future the two could be come friends… Only time would tell…

Next Time: Star destroys a police car and decides to lay low back on Dawn Island for a few days until the heat dies down. What sort of adventures will she and Luffy have? Find out next time!


	27. Laying Low on Dawn Island

Chapter 26: Laying Low on Dawn Island

It was a normal day at the popular restaurant Britta's Tacos. Star and Marco were eating Mexican Food.

"Authentic Mexican Hortacha isn't supposed to have dairy." Said Marco.

"Hey there's no law saying it can't have dairy." Said Star as she put sugar on her burrito.

"Are you sugaring your burrito?" asked Marco.

"Hey you didn't complain about the ice cream nachos so what's wrong with sugar on my burrito?" asked Star.

"Their completely different, ice cream nachos are an interesting spin on nachos and not just dumping ice cream them like what you're doing with the sugar." Said Marco.

However Star wasn't listening. She instead munched on her very sugary burrito.

And then the sugar hit… and it hit hard.

"Who's up for fireworks?" asked Star.

"I don't know if that would be a good idea…" said Marco.

"Fireworks are also a good idea!" yelled Star.

She began to blast spell after spell creating fireworks.

"You might want to tone it down!" said Marco.

"NEVAR!" yelled Star.

However that was when a rainbow hit the Britta's taco sign, which fell onto a police car destroying it.

Marco grabbed Star and dragged her away.

"What was that! I thought rainbows were made of light!" yelled Marco.

"Well my rainbows are made of stuff! Okay!" said Star.

"You just smashed a police car!" yelled Marco.

"Wait… police have cars here! And I just desorbed one?" asked Star.

"You did!" said Marco.

"All right time for a reverse cool down plan!" said Star.

"What?" asked Marco.

"Just something that happened sometimes when we caused trouble when we were younger." Said Star, "All right! I'm going to lay low at Luffy's place for the next few days until the heat dies down!"

"What…" said Marco.

"Don't worry it will be fine!" said Star, "Unless…"

"Unless what?" asked Marco.

Star grabbed Marco.

"Listen Diaz!" she said rather angrily, "I am not getting caught! Because I learned a long time ago that getting caught it a very bad thing!"

Marco began to sweat at this reaction.

"I will make you suffer if you tell the cops!" yelled Star," You hear me Diaz! I will break you Diaz! Understand! I! Will! Break! YOU!"

Marco nodded profusely.

"Okay! Be back in a few days! Call Luffy if you need anything! BYE-EE!" cheered Star as she made a portal and left.

Marco was left sweating profusely as she left.

"Note to self… call Ace and Sabo later…" he muttered to himself.

On Dawn Island at the tree house, Luffy was doing some stretches when a portal opened up.

"Hey! Luffy!" cheered Star.

"Star!" cheered Luffy, "What's' going on?"

"Oh nothing!" said Star.

Luffy laughed knowing something was up.

"Fine… I destroyed a police car and now I'm laying low the next few days." Said Star.

"Oh is this like the time we wrecked that…" said Luffy but Star interrupted him.

"Yeah, that time we destroyed that…" said Star but Luffy interrupted her.

"Oh what about that time we blew up that…" said Luffy then Star once again interrupted him..

"Oh no… that was all Sabo… but yeah… it's one of those times." Said Star.

"So it's a reverse of the usual thing." Said Luffy.

"Exactly!" said Star.

"So you want to go hunting with me?" asked Luffy.

"You know it!" said Star.

The two jumped out of the high tree house and down to the ground ready to hunt something for dinner.

The two of them found some wolves who immediately recognized them.

"So Magic or no magic?" asked Star.

"Let's see what Magic does!" laughed Luffy.

Star grinned at the wolves.

The Wolves began to sweat at her grin, many of them weren't going to live through it, that was for sure.

She turned her wand into what appeared to be a rocket launcher.

Nope not going to survive it.

Meanwhile in Star's room, Marco was talking to both Ace and Sabo on a conference. Ace was laughing his ass off.

"Come on this is serious!" yelled Marco.

"She'll be fine." Said Sabo, "Stuff like this happened all the time as kids."

"She threaten to break me…" said Marco.

"There was that incident in that weird dimension we went to once where we all landed in a jail cell." Said Ace.

"A couple times." Said Sabo, "Turns out they had bad security and we were able to escape."

"I see…" said Marco.

"So what exactly did she do again?" asked Ace no longer laughing.

"She accidently destined a police car while sugar high." Said Marco.

"Sounds like the time Sabo blew up…" said Ace.

"That's not important…" said Sabo blushing.

"Look we did this all the time as kids, we'd do something really bad that crossed the line, either has "Sleep overs" or asked River to take us camping and return and hoped that it all blew over." Said Ace.

"But what about…" said Marco.

Marco nodded while knowing the thing with Outlook was completely different than child mayhem and destruction.

"Out of curiosity." Said Sabo, "What's the justice system like in your dimension."

"Well you see…" said Marco.

Back on Dawn Island… Star and Luffy were having a bone fire while cooking the wolf meat.

"So how have things been going?" asked Luffy.

"Fine… learned how to hang a poster the hard way, tried to learn how to ride a bike and had to deal with a weird talking dog…" laughed Star.

"Awesome!" laughed Luffy.

"So same old, same old with you?" asked Star.

"Yeah!" laughed Luffy.

"So how are things with everybody?" asked Star.

"You know Dadan complaining when I live there, then complaining when I leave… can't seem to make her mind about me." Pouted Luffy.

"Well Garp did dump you there." Laughed Star.

Luffy laughed, "You want to visit there after we're done eating!" laughed Luffy.

"Sure!" laughed Star.

Meanwhile at Star's room both Ace and Sabo stared at Marco as he told them about how he saw the justice system.

"Okay I know nothing about your dimension… but even I can tell you have some weird things going on." Said Ace.

"No totally don't." said Marco.

"It sounds like he's dealing with racism of some kind." Said Koala on Sabo's end.

"Okay! How many are listening in?" asked Sabo.

"Not many!" called Masked Deuce on Ace's end.

"No one on this end!" called out Koala.

There was a growl on Ace's end.

"I'm just going to be the one who's honest and say the entire crew is listening in." said Darla from Sabo's end, "Probably both from the sounds of it."

"Look… we both heard about how before you met Star you were called The "Safe Kid"." Pointed out Sabo.

When?" asked Marco.

"Mewnipendance day." Answered both brothers.

"Let me guess…" said Marco face palming.

"Janna." They both said.

"Of course…" muttered Marco.

"Marco! Dinner!" called out Mrs. Diaz.

"Well I should get going." said Marco.

"Later!" said Ace.

"Don't worry about Star." Said Sabo, "She'll be fine."

Marco nodded.

Marco hung up making it a called between Ace and Sabo.

"Now… how do we get our crew's to stop listening to our conversations…" said Ace.

"Maybe not talk to loudly!" called out Gantry.

Both of them face palmed.

Back on Dawn Island. Star and Luffy got to Dadan's shack.

"Hey!" called out Star.

"Crap! It's Star!" yelled out the bandits.

"Hold my wand!" cheered Star giving Luffy the wand and proceeded to beat up the bandit gang.

"Seriously, do you have beat up everyone as hello?" asked Dadan.

"Of course!" giggled Star kneeing one of the bandits in the back.

"My kidney…" he groaned.

Dadan just rolled her eyes.

"Besides, how good can your bandit gang be if they can't fend off a teenaged girl?" asked Star with a sly smile.

"You're not a normal 14 year old!" yelled Dadan, "And I'm not counting the magic part either."

Star laughed.

"We were just about to have dinner." Said one of the bandits.

"We just had wolf." Said Star.

However Luffy stomach growled.

"OF course you're hungry." Sighed Dadan.

Both of them sat down with rice and water.

"So what brings you here?" asked Dadan, "It's not every day you come over like this."

"Well.. I wrecked a police car." Said Star.

"What a police car?" asked everyone but Luffy.

"Oh I guess I should explain about earth." Said Star.

Back at the Diaz house Marco was explaining about what happened with Star.

"It makes sense she would react like that." Said Mrs. Diaz, "She does have pirate brothers."

"I wouldn't be surprised if she has a criminal record her parents don't know about thanks to them." Laughed Mr. Diaz.

"Her dad knows about them being pirates, her mom doesn't." said Marco.

"Oh… neat." Said Mrs. Diaz.

"She'll be fine." Said Mr. Diaz, "From the sounds of it happens all the time…"

"Yeah, that's what Ace and Sabo said." Said Marco.

So anyways…" said Mr. Diaz straining his own story about something that happened to him that day.

Sometime later… Luffy and Star were leaving the shack.

"You two better leave!" growled out Dadan, "I'm only supposed to be taking care of Luffy, River's okay, but he definitely didn't leave her in my care!"

"Quit being a Tsundere boss!" yelled one of the bandits.

"What did you say!" yelled Dadan glaring at the bandit.

"This is going to get ugly so you should leave." Said another of the bandits.

Both Star and Luffy laughed as they left.

They both went back to the tree house and Star looked out the window at the stars.

"I got so used to earth." Said Star, "The stars are so much brighter here."

"You can't see the Stars?" asked Luffy.

"No Marco said because of everyone's lights it drowns out the starlight or something." Said Star.

"That sucks." Said Luffy.

"I know." Said Star.

Both of them looked up at the sky…

Soon enough they fell asleep.

Indeed it was a nice slow day… well after Star wrecked the police.

And texture irony of the situation was that Star didn't know that the car had just a few days to retirement… er… decommission, which was going to be t the demolition derby. But oh well... as least she got to hang out with brother for the rest of that day…

Next Time: Star is still laying low on Dawn Island. However someone has evil plans for Luffy and Star... wait... never mind it's just Sterry... Sabo's "fake brother"... but why is he even doing what he's trying to do? Find out next time!


	28. The Wrath of Sterry

A/N: I need some advice pertaining to a review I got. Before I updated the last chapter I got a review from trollking01. It was almost the standard "You need to fix your grammar get a beta" reviews... I'm used to these as thanks to being disabled in multiple ways (MD plus bi-polar gives me a combination of not wanting a beta for various reasons) but there was one line that that it put into jerky territory with "My eyes are bleeding." (check if you don't believe me). So because of the combination of being named "trollking01" and saying that my story to make their eyes bleed I assumed that person was a troll. I gave them a dickish response thinking that. I was wrong and they are legitimate author... and they blocked me after responding to my message. There is a way to apologize for my mistake which is to do a guest review for one of their stories should I apologize because of the mistake of thinking they were a troll or should I just leave it as it is... I also have a bit of a guilt complex thanks to my bipolar disorder so this is weighing a bit heavily on me...

Also this chapter will introduce a relatively minor story arc... which will take a while to unfold. I'm just saying now...

Chapter 27: The Wrath of Sterry

In a certain Manson in High Town of Dawn Island, a teenaged boy was drinking the finest of campaign. Waiting for word for that day.

He had a plan… now he loved his adopted father (as much as he could), but his father was almost obsessed with getting his real son back.

He also fear what his adopted father might do if his real son returned.

He might change his mind and give the contract to the real son, granted the real son now had a very infamous reputation.

And honestly he preferred it that way, his adopted brother was some pathetic pirate and rumor was started helping out the Revolutionary Army.

Having him grow up to be someone important and stamp out that trash personally would make for an awesome story.

But no… his adoptive father couldn't stand that his son was a pirate and possibly a revolutionary. He had to stamp that out and turn him into a proper noble.

His adoptive father had plans going… and he didn't like them. It didn't matter if his adoptive brother was in the Grand Line, he was coming home whether he liked it or not.

However he himself had the perfect plan to make sure he never returned to the island.

HE was going to send a message to his adopted brother.

However to put it nicely he over estimated his own abilities and under estimated the abilities of who he was going to attack.

Meanwhile at the tree house Luffy and Star woke up. It had been a couple says since Star accidentally destroyed the police car.

Star used her wand to create a change of clothes (which were identical to an outfit she already had), and they went to catch some breakfast.

"All right! Breakfast!" cheered Star.

"Let's see what we find!" cheered Luffy.

After finding some crocodiles they hunted one and killed it.

After cooking the meat, they went to explore the island they've done it plenty of times before but it was still fun.

However both of them realized someone was watching them.

"Someone's watching us." Said Luffy.

"Yeah I noticed it too." Said Star.

Both of them looked at each other.

"They're not very good at it." Laughed Luffy.

"No kidding." Sighed Star.

The person who was watching them began to sweat.

That was when Star and Luffy started to play rock paper scissors.

Star was the one to win.

"Sparkly Smoke Bomb!" called out Star using her wand in the direction of the person watching them.

The person watching them saw a smoke bomb thrown at him then exploded with a large explosion of sparkles and pink smoke.

That person was Sterry.

"Oh it's you…" said Luffy and Star in perfect unison.

"What's that supposed to mean!" yelled Sterry.

"Why are you following us!" said Star.

"To send a message to Sabo!" yelled Sterry.

"What?" asked Luffy.

"Father wants Sabo back home and he has plans…" said Sterry.

"Okay… we'll tell him that." Said Star looking at him rather flatly, "Thanks…"

"That's not what I meant!" yelled Sterry.

"So you're going to have us beaten up to send him a message to not come back?" asked Star.

Luffy was laughing.

"You're already a more ideal son to Outlook than Sabo. Plus Sabo only comes to the island if he needs to…" said Star.

"Which is why when those two pieces of trash that he cares about gets injured, he'll come back." Said Sterry, "Then he'll get the message."

"Wow… you're stupid." Said Luffy.

Star started laughing while Sterry got angry.

"Hey I'll have you know I am considered a genius!" yelled Sterry.

"By noble standards." Said Star.

"Look I can't allow Sabo to ruin my future!" said Sterry.

"Oh yeah… you're third in line for the throne." Said Star, "He heard."

"That's just a rumor!" yelled Sterry, "I am merely betrothed to the princess of this island! Once I get married then I'll be in line for the throne! Then I'll be able to become king!"

"So basically not yet but going to be…" said Star.

"Okay!" said Luffy.

"But still! I can't have father change his mind for the real son!" yelled Sterry.

He took out a knife, "Have at you!"

Luffy walked over to him than then slapped him.

"Hey!" yelled Sterry.

Luffy slapped him again and again.

"Yeah… you're really pathetic!" said Luffy.

"Did you come here alone or did you bring guards?" asked Star.

"I came here alone! You're pathetic pieces of trash." Said Sterry.

Star began to slap him around much like Luffy did.

"Wow… Luffy's right, you are the pathetic one." Said Star.

"Oh I see how that is." Said Sterry

"What?" asked Star.

"Sorry, but I'm not interested in you." Said Sterry.

"You think I'm interested… in you?" asked Star unsure how to reposed to all this.

"Of course I'm a noble, and if I remember correctly you used to dress up like a princess!" said Sterry, "Well I hate to break it to you but I'm engaged to a real princess."

Star looked at Luffy. Who shrugged in response.

"Rainbow Fist Punch!" called out Star using a strangely green version of the spell… on his nuts.

Sterry fell to the ground in pain.

"Listen here!" said Star, "First off I like someone else! And he's not you! And second even if I was completely boy crazy, that I would any boy or man that wasn't a little kid or a really old man… I wouldn't even be interested in you one bit! I know this for a fact! So don't you dare say that."

Sterry nodded, though he didn't believe a word she was saying due to the fact he was too full of himself to think otherwise.

"I have an idea." Said Luffy with a big grin, "Get some rope!"

Star smiled knowing what the plan was.

She magiced up some rope and they tied him to a tree.

"How dare you pieces of trash tie me to this tree!" yelled Sterry.

"Tell us what's Outlook is going to do." Said Luffy.

"What?" asked Sterry.

"You honestly think we want him to get his way?" asked Star.

"Tell us what he's going to do." Said Luffy.

"I don't know." Said Sterry, "But he's saving up a lot of money for two plans I know of."

"What?" asked Star.

"One simple and one complicated…" said Sterry, "I don't know anything else!"

"You being honest?" asked Luffy.

"I am! I am really!" said Sterry.

Luffy punched Sterry in the head.

"What was that for!" yelled Sterry.

"Because you're an idiot." Said Luffy.

"Hey! I already told you I'm a genius!" yelled Sterry.

"We beat you up when we were kids! And you're a year older than us!" said Star.

"What! But that was when we were nothing more than children!" yelled Sterry.

"So then you haven't been training since then." Said Luffy.

"Why would I need to train?" asked Sterry.

Star began to slap him around.

"Stop that!" yelled Sterry.

"That's why" said Star.

"Sabo could kick your ass worse than we could." Laughed Luffy.

Sterry was gritting his teeth in anger.

"This plan was stupid and you are stupid." Said Star.

"Come let's just leave him!" said Luffy.

"Good idea! He's not going to tell us anything!" said Star.

"Hey don't just leave me here!" yelled Sterry.

"Rope eating tiny caterpillar!" called out Star.

A tiny caterpillar appeared and began to eat the rope. But because of it's size it was a very slow process.

"You'll get free." Said Star, "Eventually…"

"Hey!" yelled Sterry, "You pieces of trash! Come back here!"

"Should we tell Sabo?" asked Luffy.

"Of course… he should at least know that Outlook's going to pull something." Said Star.

The next day, Star returned to the Diaz house.

"I'm back!" called out Star as she returned to the living room.

"Star!" said Marco from upstairs, he limbed down the stairs and hugged her.

"I missed you too!" said Star, "So did anything happen?"

"Not really…" said Marco, "Just worrying about you."

"Eh… everything fine, just went hunting, looked at the stars, explored the island, got threatened by Sabo's fake brother." Said Star.

"Wait… what was that last one." Said Marco.

Star told him what Sterry tried to pull and told them as well. All while rolling on her bed, it was something she missed during the few days.

"We told Sabo in case you're wondering." Said Star, "He brushed it off as he has other things to worry about."

"Okay." Said Marco with a shrug, "If it's nothing to worry about, I mean if Sabo's fake brother's plan was pathetic what's Outlook's plans are probably going to be."

"I guess so…" said Marco.

"Oh bed I missed you!" said Star rolling around on her bed.

Marco laughed at Star.

Though a small part of him was still worried about that plan… even if no one else was worried. Though it would a while until either of the man's plans would come fruition so hopefully there was nothing to worry about…

Next Time: Star's wand continue to act weird. As one of spells is latterly behaving strangely. What will happen it becomes completely destructive? Find out next time!


	29. Wand to Wand

A/N: Since no one gave me advice on what to do with trollking01 I'm not going to apologize... since that seems to be the non-existent consensuses... seriously anyone time I asked for advice no one would give it! What is it with that problem?

Chapter 28: Wand to Wand

It was a normal day at the Diaz house. Star was building a ship in the bottle and Luffy was hanging out in his new tower.

"Star!" called out Marco.

This surprised her causing her to drop the bottle.

"It's your turn to take out the garbage." Said Marco.

"You destroyed my Mewni battle ship." Said Star.

"Don't' you have enough ships in a bottle." Said Marco.

"Enough? I don't even know you." Said Star as she had many behind her.

"We promised that we would have to clean up the house before mom and dad got home. And it's your turn to take the garbage." Said Marco.

"Fine!" muttered star as her wand flashed green, "Summoning Cloudy Charm!"

She summoned the talking cloud, however for some reason it was a sickly green color instead of the usual pink.

That was when Luffy jumped out of his tower.

"Hey Star! Do you have any more…" said Luffy then he saw that something was wrong with Cloudy who was just floating there breathing heavily.

"Uh Cloudy." Said Star.

Cloudy continued to float breathing heavy then noticed Star and Luffy.

"Oh hey! Star… Luffy." Said Cloudy who was out of it.

"Is Cloudy drunk?" asked Luffy.

Actually Cloudy acted more high thank drunk, however as Luffy really only ever dealt with drunk people so he associated the strange behavior with drunkenness…

"No! How could a cloud spell even get drunk?" asked Star.

Well actually it's quite simple: See spells exist in a pocket dimension as living things, all that would be needed would be her spells get their hands on some booze and get drunk.

Though it should be noted that was not the case and Star's spells didn't care for getting drunk…

"Are you okay?" asked Star.

"I'm perfectly fine." Said Cloudy as one of it eyes suddenly moved around its body.

"Could you take out the garbage?" asked Star.

"I guess a Princess' hands are too delicate to touch garbage." Laughed Cloudy.

:What?" asked Star.

"Oh nothing!" said Cloudy who went to take out the garbage while giggling and bumping into things.

Luffy was going to say something.

"Cloudy isn't drunk!" said Star.

But she knew one thing she had to check with Glossaryck.

However there was a problem. Glossaryck had a head injury.

"What happened?" asked Star.

"I had an accident!" said Glossaryck pointing to the strangely sparkly pink substance that was probably his blood.

"Glossaryck!" cried Star.

"Inside voices please!" said Glossaryck.

"Oh sorry…" said Star quieter, "There's something funky going on with my wand."

"What's wrong with it?" asked Glossaryck.

"It's not doing what's it's supposed to do." Said Star.

"Look Star maybe there's something wrong with you. Ever think of that?" asked Glossaryck.

Luffy was about to get into a fight with him.

"Luffy, you're like 10 times bigger than him also he has a head injury." Said Star.

"Look don't get into a fight with me… I'm not sure what I just said… maybe there's something wrong with everyone. I mean look at me. I did magic on my face." Said Glossaryck.

Star and Luffy looked at each other.

"No help as usual." Grumbled Star.

"It hurts everywhere." Said Glossaryck as Star closed the book.

"Star are you taking care of the garbage." Said Marco.

"Cloudy's taking care of it." Said Star.

"Yeah about that…" said Marco.

Star and Luffy went down stairs and saw that Cloudy was making a mess.

"I don't know why I have so much energy today, must be all that iced tea." Said Cloudy.

"Are you sure it was iced tea?" asked Luffy, "I made that mistake before."

"For the last time! Cloudy isn't drunk!" yelled Star.

"But it looks like it!" said Luffy.

Cloudy began to make more messed through the room. With Star trying to get the cloud to stop.

"I think Luffy's right, I think he might be drunk." Said Marco deciding in this case Luffy's bizarre form of logic.

"Spells can't get drunk!" yelled Star, "And stop playing around and clear this up."

"Uh-oh! Looks like someone's allergic to good vibes." Said Cloudy who then blasted some wind on Star.

"Okay! That's enough!" said Star grabbing her wand, "Sunshine Friendship!"

"Sunshine Friendship." Cloudy repeated mockingly then bumped into some of Star's ships in a bottle, "Ooopsie!"

Star got angry causing the wand to glow green.

"Sunshine Friendship Spell!" yelled Star.

She zapped the magical cloud however it only got it bigger and angry.

"That was so rude!" yelled Cloudy as it left the house.

They followed the giant cloud spell outside.

And it started to create a storm, causing a gigantic mess.

"Cloudy calm down!" yelled Star blasting it with magic.

However the storm was only getting worse.

"Hey! You poked my fluffles!" yelled Cloudy becoming even more angry and becoming like a tornado.

"YI think you're making it worse!" yelled Marco.

Marco got sucked up into the air. Thankfully Luffy managed to grab him and wracked his arm around a tree.

However soon enough the tree was pulled from the ground as well sending them both flying through the air.

"Marco! Luffy!" cried Star.

The light from the wand turned from green to pink.

"Raspberry Lasso!" said Star.

She pulled them back to the ground, with Luffy using Gum Gum Balloon to like an air bag for Marco.

"Thanks!" Marco said to both of them.

"Sunshine Friendship Spell!" called out Star jumping into the air.

Cloudy was bathed in pink light and not only shrank but turned its normal pink.

"Whoa! Look at this mess, what happened?" asked Cloudy with no memory of what happened.

Okay that part is closer to being drunk than high.

"What is up with you wand?" asked Marco.

"I have no idea." Said Star, "And I told you he wasn't drunk."

Luffy just laughed at it.

"Kids we got you ice cream for clean up the hou…" said Mr. Diaz as he arrived with Mrs. Diaz.

Then they saw the storm damage.

Thankfully they're very nice people so they weren't angry. But of course they had a lot of cleaning to do. Including getting Luffy in on it.

"Oh Star! It's always exciting with you around!" said Mr. Diaz cheerfully.

"It's going to take all weekend to clean this up." Said Mrs. Diaz.

"Oh don't worry! I got this…" said Star.

However she looked at the wand then put it down.

"You have to fix the wand." Pointed out Luffy.

"I know." Said Star, "So hand me that thing and let's get cleaning!"

Luffy nodded.

"Just don't handle anything delicate." Laughed Star.

"I won't." said Luffy.

Star grabbed the broom and began to use it wrong but Marco showed her the correct way.

With that Star knew that her wand was on the fritz, but she didn't know the real truth on what was going on… and it was far more sinister than she thought…

Next Time: Star meets her idol Mina in the dumpster. However Marco seems to think she's just a crazy lady. But when Luffy asks Queen Moon they learn the truth... and it becomes troublesome... will Queen Moon be able to convince Mina not to take over the Earth? Find out next time!

A/N: Orin ally I was going to have Luffy say Cloudy was high but then I realized how would Luffy know what "High" is... he would know drunk because it would be impossible for him not to know what drunk is. However it did make me cut a joke lampshading it where Marco questions how Luffy knows about pot, but then sad "You know what I don't want to know" or something else similar. But I decided it would be better if the narration is the one to point out that Cloudy is acting as if it's high while Luffy insists it's drunk.


	30. Starstruck

A/N: I apologized to trollking01. shadowwriter329 gave me good advice. Don't know if he believe me or not but I'm feeling better. And if he doesn't accept it, it's his problem.

Chapter 29: Starstruck

It was a normal day behind a donut shop. No really it had become normal for Star to wait in the dumpster for unsold donuts being tossed.

Marco just hung out while Luffy was trying not to fall asleep.

Then the donut shop worker came out with the bag of old donuts humming a song and dumped the bag in the dumpster that Star wasn't in.

"Hey Marco! Luffy!" said the donut shop worker.

"Hey Peter!" said Marco.

However the donuts that were dumped was claimed by a purple haired woman. With the odanago hairstyle… or meatballs for those who prefer the old dub. She also wore a very tone dress and wore and armored helmet.

"Hey Star some lady is trying to steal your donuts." Said Marco.

"What!" yelled Star.

She popped out of the dumpster and the crazy lady.

She gasped recognizing the woman.

"Mina!" she gasped.

"What?" asked Marco.

Luffy stopped trying to fall asleep.

"What's going on?" asked Luffy.

"Are you Mina Loveberry?" asked Star.

"You caught me! Are you a cop!" said the woman apparently named Mina.

"That's Mina Loveberry!" said Star.

"I don't know who that is" said Marco.

"Oh that's cool…" said Luffy.

"She's the greatest warrior to ever live!" said Star.

However she had a bag over her head asking if anyone's seen her bag.

"That's a lady who lost her marbles." Said Marco.

"Hello!" called out Mina.

"She's Mewni's greatest protector… at least I think that's her." Said Star.

"What is she doing on Earth?" asked Luffy

"I'm on vacation!" said Mina butting in, "Doctor's orders!"

"What are our doing on vacation?" asked Star in awe.

"I will let my soul be my guide and wander the depths of this unseen planet." Said Mina.

"And that's what a lady who lost her marbles would say." Said Marco.

"Okay Marco." Said Star, "Just…"

She pushed him away.

"There's a really great park just across the street." Said Star.

"The perfect place to view humanity at it's most docile. I will leave in two seconds" Said Mina who walked away backwards.

"What a weirdo." Said Marco.

"Yeah she's pretty crazy." Laughed Luffy.

However Star was still looking at Mina in awe.

"Star?" asked Marco.

She walked over to Mina to ask her to teach her ways.

"Great…" muttered Marco, "We don't know if she's even this Mina person."

"We can always ask." Said Luffy.

"She's crazy!" said Marco.

"No I mean ask Queen Mom! She knows Mina really well from what I heard." Said Luffy.

"That should prove to Star that's no Mina." Said Marco.

Luffy took out his mirror.

"Call Queen Mom." Said Luffy.

Queen Moon appeared on the mirror, looking like she didn't need this today.

"Luffy… please tell me this isn't a butt dial." Said Queen Moon.

"no! There's a lady that Star thinks is Serena Lovecherry." Said Luffy.

"Do you mean Mina Loveberry." Said sighed Queen Moon messaging her head.

"Isn't that what I said." Said Luffy.

Queen Moon sighed.

"Just show the woman who this is Mina." Sighed Queen Moon.

He pointed the mirror to Star getting the bag off Mina's head, once the bag was off Queen Moon called out "Oh dear."

"So it is her?" asked Marco.

"She is." Said Queen Moon, "She is in fact Mewni's greatest warrior however she did lose a while ago. I don't know what she's doing on earth, but you two please keep an eye on her and Star. I'm in a meeting right now, once it's over I'm coming to Earth. Just please… please keep an eye on them! And don't fight her Luffy! You won't win! She's Mewni's greatest warrior for a reason."

"Okay…" pouted Luffy.

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Don't worry." Said Queen Moon, "Don't let them out of your sight!"

Queen Moon hung up and Marco and Luffy looked at each other.

"Looks like we're going to have to follow them." Sighed Marco.

"Yeah." Agreed Luffy.

They followed them to the Echo Creek mud pit, a place that wanted to be the La Brea Tar Pits, but clearly wasn't.

They even have a fake mammoth on display which Mina tried to get to ride to get somewhere.

"Get down you weirdo!" said Marco to Mina.

The park guide tried to get h to stop but he started sinking in the mud.

"Look like I'm going down." Said the Park Guide.

Luffy tied his arm around a pole and managed to fish him out by stretching his arm in.

"I'm alive!" yelled the Park Guide, "what year is it!"

At the same time the mammoth sunk with Mina yelling "I am the conquer of the beasts! No autographs!"

'Star she's clearly lost her marbles." Said Marco deicing to get Star to stop following her at least.

"Rule number 1: Stop thinkin'." Said Star.

Later they went to the playground for the next lesson, Luffy and Marco countrified to watch with mother watching with them.

"So which ones are yours?" asked the mother.

"Them." Said Marco pointing to Star and Mina terrorizing the children.

"Oh bless your souls." Said the mother.

As they countrified to watch the mother told them this "When they turn 18 they're the government's problem."

They then followed the two to a Hot Dog line.

"Hey Marco do you have any money?" asked Luffy.

"What about…" said Marco.

"I asked them to send it all in Berries." Said Luffy, "They don't take that here."

Marco blinked realized it made sense considering the location of many of the buyers.

"Fine! But buy me something at Makino's with actual money and not on your tab." Said Marco.

"Okay." Laughed Luffy.

As they waited in line, Mina was confused about how the world was run. However an old woman in line after learning she was foreigner explained that they didn't have a ruler. And in the good ol' USA they had the freedom to do whatever they want.

A random cowboy holding a bald eagle and petting a dog with American flag bandana said so himself.

Don't' ask why he's there… because it's better not known.

They explained voting to her and how it worked… sort of… they were kind of idiots and didn't seem to understand how voting worked.

However Mina did worked everyone into a frenzy… also Mina set the hot dog stand on fire angering Luffy that Marco had to hold him back from starting a fight with Mina.

"This day can't possibly get any worse…" grumbled Marco.

Then the Park Police showed up with their light helmets and their segways.

Marco face palmed.

"Why did I say that." Muttered Marco.

Luffy was ready to fight the cops.

"Let me handle this Luffy!" said Marco.

"But!" said Luffy.

"Go follow them." Said Marco.

Luffy tried to follow them. But one of the park cops block his path.

"We're not letting you go until we have an explanation…" sighed the park police officer.

Marco sighed and once again held back Luffy.

Today was just not his day.

"So a gonzo donut collector came out of dumpster." Said one of the police officers.

"Huh-uh…" said Marco.

"To teach your sister, who's also a gonzo donut collector." Said one of the police officers.

"Yeah…" laughed Luffy.

"And together they destroyed a family park." Said the police officer.

"That's right." Sighed Marco.

"Yeah, if I was trying to cover my butt that's what I'd be saying too." Said the other police officer.

That was when suddenly a portal opened up, and something excited from it with a bright light. When the light died down it was revealed to be Queen Moon.

"Luffy, Marco… where's Star and Mina." Said Queen Moon.

Before they could say they lost them they heard Mina shout out "Kneel before me minions I am the greatest warrior."

Queen Moon sighed as the police went to see what was going on.

"The reason why we're not there is because Marco wouldn't let me fight the cops." Said Luffy.

"Luffy!" muttered Marco.

"I don't know if that's a good call or not." Sighed Queen Moon who clearly wasn't having a good day either.

They headed up the mountain that was in the park where Mina was trying to take over the earth.

On top of the mountain Star had realized that Mina was insane. Especially since she didn't' want to take over the earth.

"Mina I care about the earth, I don't want to conquer it." Said Star.

"I thought you cared about being a warrior!" said Mina.

She began to float in the air, her body grew muscular, her voice deepened and her teeth became sharp, her ears pointed.

Before Star could respond there was a shout of "Mina! Stand down!" they both saw it was Queen Moon.

"Queen Moon?" asked Mina.

"Mom?" asked Star.

"Yeah I called to see if that that's really Lita Lovemelon." Said Luffy.

"Mina Loveberry." Sighed Queen Moon.

"That's what I said." Said Luffy.

Queen Moon sighed at the boy she saw a son, but looked at Mina.

"These people don't have a ruler and they need one." Said Mina.

"These people do have a ruler, I belie it's called a President in this country." Said Queen Moon.

"Wait… that's what a President is… didn't know that." Said the Hot Dog vendor.

"Well he's not my president." Said the old woman.

"Yeah! I ain't listening to no Kenyan." Said the random cowboy.

"You said it!" said the old woman.

Many of the people standing on the mountain stared at the two.

"Let's just ignore the Birthers…" said one of the other people on the motioning.

"What are brithers?" Luffy asked Marco.

"I'm not going to explain it to you." Muttered Marco, "It's really, really stupid."

"Okay." Said Luffy with a shrug.

"See there are rulers on this planet… which some people don't want to have…" said Queen Moon, "Which means you shouldn't take over."

Mina sighed and looked at the queen.

"Then what should I do." Said Mina.

"Return to Mewni." Said Queen Moon, "You shouldn't even be on earth!"

"But my doctor." Said Mina.

"Is a rock with face painted on it… Mina… you need a real doctor, you need real help." Said Queen Moon.

Star watched as her mother talked to Mina.

Durring her teaching Mina got Star to make a "weapon" it wasn't much just a pinecone attached to a shoe lace with a face painted on that she named Davey.

Star took off Davey and tossed it on the ground.

Both of them noticed at the Star did this. Queen Moon understood the reality of it, while Mina was hurt because she got to really like Star during this time.

"Star…" sighed Queen Moon.

"All right! I will return to Mewni Moon." said Mina for possibly the only time in all this, realized someone else was right.

Mina created a portal and picked up Davey before leaving. She left for Mewni, with Queen Moon hoping she would finally get help.

Star looked like she was going to cry.

Queen Moon walked over and hugged her.

"You knew she was crazy?" asked Star.

"I'm sorry I never told you." Sighed Queen Moon, "I was planning on telling you someday."

"She was my idol." Said Star.

"I know." Said Queen Moon.

"I hate to ruin the moment… but maybe we should go somewhere else." Said Marco.

Everyone on the mountain was staring at them.

"Magic is real." Said one of the park cops into his radio, "I repeat magic is real."

Queen Moon sighed.

They all walked down the motioning together.

"Thank you Luffy for you help." Said Queen Moon.

"No problem Queen Mom," laughed Luffy.

Queen Moon looked at Luffy.

"You were thinking of fighting her before I got here. Didn't you?" asked Queen Moon.

"No of course not." Said Luffy puckering his lips and looking away… that was his "I'm lying" face… he wore it whenever he lied… he wasn't a good liar…

Queen Moon sighed and tuned to Marco.

"Thank you keeping things together." Said Queen Moon.

"No problem…" said Marco.

"How about I treat you all to a nice dinner." Said Queen Moon.

"All right!" cheered Luffy.

"You have time for that?" asked Star.

"I was able to clear the rest of today's schedule thank to Mina." Laughed Queen Moon, "Minds as well enjoy my time off."

They enjoyed dinner, completely unaware that would be the last time things would end that well when dealing Mina Loveberry… Because one day in the future, the problems she would cause, would almost tear everything apart…

But don't worry about it for now… that's not happening for quite a while… there many other problems they would have to face before then… so yeah… not something to worry about for now…

Next Time: Star, Luffy and Marco deicide to go on another adventure, this time seeing the South Blue that has nothing to do with Baterilla... what will happen? Find out next time!


	31. Another South Blue Adventure

A/N: This is the first of three of a "Another (blank) Blue Adventure" chapters, they won't be the only purely original chapters in season 2 (I'm planning for two other chapters, one about Sabo and one about Ace). This is also the weirdest... I did use actual One Piece lore (or at least Word of Oda) as a little inspiration of for this chapter, and an actual South Blue character does appear. But other than that this is a weird one... hell it's only one of the three "Another (blank) Blue Adventure" chapters that wont' be a wham episode in some way... I wont' say how they will be... so yeah... this is going to be a bit off compared to them... so yeah... Either way enjoy!

Chapter 30: Another South Blue Adventure

It was a sunny day on a warm island when a portal opened up. Star, Marco and Luffy exited the portal.

"All right! Let's go explore this random island!" cheered Star.

Then they noticed a town in the distance.

"Looks like people live here." Said Luffy.

"Maybe we'll make a new friend here too." Said Star.

"I don't know if we could consider that Law guy a friend." Said Marco.

In town a man with red hair wearing purple lipstick suddenly got a weird feeling, telling him to avoid a kid in a straw hat, a blonde girl and a kid in a red hoody.

He shrugged it off but decided to listen in case he saw them.

The trio got to the town and explored it.

It was a normal if not lively town. With shops and other things.

They did get some food a few times as well, because of Luffy's expandable stomach.

However one thing they didn't expect was that the circus was in town.

"Oh cool the circus." Said Star.

"I'll treat!" said Luffy taking out a small wad of cash.

"Where did you get that money?" asked Star.

Before Luffy could explain they heard a woman crying at what appeared to be one of the circus workers.

"Please! Come home!" cried the woman.

"I'm sorry I don't know who you are." Said the worker who seemed to be in a daze.

The three looked at each other and shrugged, deicing not to get involved.

And so they went to see the circus, which of course was a circus. It had the standard acts. Trapeze clowns that sort of stuff.

Though the Ring Master did have a strange thing on his forehead.

However during the circus Luffy of course pigged out on carnival food.

Someone working in the circus noticed the way that Luffy's cheeks were bulging as he pigged out.

He took a picture of Luffy.

"Looks like a Devil Fruit eater… interesting." Said the person working for the circus.

After the circus the trio walked around the town.

"So you guys want to do a little sailing!" said Star.

"Yeah, considering the last time I was in the South Blue it was for that, minds as well explore a bit more." Said Marco.

Luffy laughed at that it was Marco who agreed to the idea.

As they continued to walk the red headed man saw them, remembering that weird feeling he had, walked away to avoid them.

It was probably for the best he didn't get involved, it would just made the next series of events complicated…

"Hello there kids!" said one of the clowns from the circus showing up.

Marco stared at the clown. Then began to push Luffy and Star away from the clown.

"Nope! Nothing good ever came from a clown approaching people saying stuff like that!" said Marco.

"Seriously!" yelled the clown.

Marco in safe kid mode, continued to push them away when a strong man blocked their path, the strange thing unlike the clown he had a blank expression.

"So kids want to join the circus?" asked ringmaster making his presence known.

"Let me guess… you saw Luffy pig out." Sighed Marco.

"I could use a Devil Fruit user." Said the circus ringmaster.

"That answers the question." Sighed Star.

The circus ringmaster took out a pendulum.

"I have a special hypnosis power." Said the ring Master.

The clown covered his eyes, "If you're wondering he didn't eat a Devil Fruit."

"What?" asked Star.

"He ate a very rare mushroom but it has a higher price than never being able to swim again." Said the clown.

"Kevin… stop…" said the Ring Master.

"His dignity…" said the clown.

"Kevin! I'm warning you!" yelled the Ring Master.

"He had to stop bathing in order to obtain the mushroom." Said the clown.

"Rafe!" yelled the ringer master.

The person how saw Luffy showed up and punched the clown with a honk.

"Right in the nose!" yelled the clown.

"Your name is Kevin?" asked Star.

"That's not my clown name obvious…" muttered the clown, "The pain hurts a lot…"

"Look I don't know much about this uh… place… so are you pirates?" asked Marco.

"Oh so I'm clearly evil I must be a pirate!" said the ringer master, "I can't just run an evil circus where I hypnotize people into joining, no I have to be a pirate!"

"What he's saying he's not a pirate he just runs an evil circus." Said Rafe.

The three looked at each other.

Even Luffy was weirded out by this satiation and he tended to laugh things off.

Granted this was his home dimension and almost all crime was done by pirates, bandits or pirate like groups.

Having an evil circus that kidnaped people via hypnotism was off their weirdness charts for sure.

Granted Marco was still a little new at this so his windiness charts were bit different than Star and Luffy's but, but the sheer fact it off Star and Luffy's weirdness charts.

"Strong man take care of them." Said the Ringer Master, "All of them knows too much."

"Gum Gum Pistol!" yelled Luffy.

He punched the strong man away.

"Look away from the evil hypnotist ringmaster." Said Marco, "Judging by the clown if we don't look at him then we won't be effected."

"Thanks a lot Kevin!" yelled the ringmaster kicking the clown.

"My spleen." Muttered the clown.

"Wait… did you really hurt your spleen or are you joking right now/" asked the ringmaster.

"Does it matter?" asked Kevin.

All three of them knew to look away from the hypnotist.

Hoping that they would be caught and hypnotized, it was weird power hypnosis so it would make them hurt each other.

The strong man got up.

"Gum Gum Gatling!" called Luffy.

"Thanks to my powers he will just get up no matter how hurt he is!" said the ringmaster.

"Okay… we need to figure out what to do." Said Marco.

"I have an idea… don't know if it work but I have to try." Said Star taking out her wand.

She pointed it at the Strong Man and thankfully it was glowing pink, which she didn't know meant that it would properly use magic.

"Anti-Hypnosis blast!" called out Star hitting the strong man.

"What the!" yelled the strong man, "I'm free!"

"It worked cheered Star glad that her wand worked for this spell.

However that was when the strong man collapsed.

"Sorry for punching you. Said Luffy.

"It's okay… I'm very much aware I was not in in control of myself." Said the strong man.

"Damn it!" yelled the ring master, "Rafe!"

Rafe went into attack him, however Marco got a good chop in the back of the neck, and it knocked the wind out of Rafe.

"Duck!" called out Luffy.

They knew what meant.

"Gum Gum Whip!" he called out.

He managed to kick the ringmaster without looking at him thankfully enough.

As the Ring Master was not used to taking hits he fell like a sack of bricks.

However that was when the island's cops showed up.

"We got a report of a clown approaching a bunch of kids or teenagers saying "hello there kids!" said one of the cops.

"Is that actually illegal?" asked Star.

"No it's just that nothing good ever came from a clown approaching people saying stuff like that." Said the other cop.

Thankfully due to being an evil kidnaping circus ringmaster who kidnaped people through hypnosis.

"I'm not a pirate!" yelled the ringer master as he was being integrated.

"So then you're a bandit." Said the cops who clearly wasn't getting the evil ringmaster was his own thing.

"I'm not a bandit either." Said the ringmaster.

The three were hanging around until they got the okay to leave since well… despite Luffy growing up to be a criminal they did good in this case.

"Thanks to you kids everyone is breaking out of their hypnosis state at the circus and their free." Said one of the cops, "You're real heroes."

"But I don't' want to share my meat!" yelled Luffy.

"What?" asked the cop.

"Don't ask…" said Marco.

"I don't get it either." Sighed Star.

"you know kids are free to go." Said the cop.

"Okay… awesome!" said Star.

They all left.

"So you guys still want to go sailing…" said Marco as it clear he didn't want to go again.

"No…" said Star.

"That was really weird." Said Luffy.

"Yeah…" said Marco, "Want to go back home for some nachos."

"Oh yeah!" said Luffy.

"To the nachos!" cheered Star.

They found a place to open the portal and went home to make nachos.

And so they faced and got weirded out by a an evil circus ringmaster! Grand if it was a pirate with a circus theme or an evil hypnotist that was also a pirate it wouldn't be that weird for them but a circus kidnaping people through hypnosis…. Yeah… that was just weird… On the bright side Star's wand worked during the trip so there's that…

Next Time: Marco takes Star and Luffy camping on earth. However River shows up to join in on the fun... however River... well he doesn't seem to be doing well. What will happen? Find out next time!


	32. Camping Trip

Chapter 31: Camping Trip

The Diaz family had decided to go camping in a certain national park. Of course since Star lived with them she was invited, Marco also decided to invite Luffy since by this point it made sense and considering what part of the plan it made it even more special.

He also through the ride driven home no hunting for Luffy… it was very illegal where they were going and it was better not to have Luffy be a criminal before he became a Pirate.

Also he bought a lot of Jerky for Luffy.

"Stupid mosquitos!" said Star slapping a bunch.

"Wow… I was half expecting you not to not knew what mosquitos were." Laughed Marco.

"Why?" asked Luffy.

"You know what… I should have known they would exist in your dimension." Said Marco, "So anyways from what I can tell Nature's way nicer than Mewni and a lot nicer than the blue dimension. Like for example the wolves here are way smaller."

"What about the bears?" asked Luffy.

"Anyways!" said Marco changing the subject, "I got plans! We'll do some fishing, a little hiking and then!"

He pulled out a map.

"Treasure!" cheered Star and Luffy.

Marco sighed he really showed up known that both of them would jump to that conclusion.

"No… it's a map to old' Youthful, it's one of the oldest geysers on earth." Said Marco, "And guess when it's erupting."

"Today?" asked Luffy.

"That's right!" said Marco taking out some fishing polls, "But first let's relax with some fishing."

"What about your parents?" asked Star.

"You know how most parents show slide shows of their camping trips. Mine shows paintings." Said Marco.

They looked to see Mrs. Diaz building a tent, and Mr. Diaz painting her doing so.

Star and Luffy stared at the site.

However something that seemed to be a meteor crashed nearby and they went to check what it was.

It was someone wearing only a loincloth, looking like he came back in time to kill Sarah Conner.

Thankfully it wasn't though… it was King River.

"Camping!" yelled King River.

"Dad!" said Star surprised but happy.

"River!" cheered Luffy.

Later they were in a rowboat with Marco, Star and Luffy wearing life vests (thankfully was explained what a life vest was). River was also doing sit ups.

"So dad, I'm glad you're here… but what are you doing here?" asked Star.

"What I can't go camping with my own daughter?" asked King River, "I taught you how to camp."

"Yeah but Marco's teaching us how to go camping the earth way." Said Star.

"Is going to teach you how to stalk a Narinthian tar beast for 11 days with no food, no water, no sleep and no clothes?" asked King River.

"No natures nice here." Said Star.

Then she smacked a mosquito.

"Well… nicer…"grumbled Star, "Come on Marco… show dad how to human fish.'

"Wait… don't mean earth fish?" asked Marco.

"No human fish." Said Star pointing to Luffy has already started fishing and looked like he already knew hat he was doing.

"I do it if I'm too injured to go hunting." Explained Luffy.

"Huh… neat." Said Marco.

He handed King River a fishing pole.

"So what do I do?" asked King River, then the hook fell into the water, "Amazing, now what?"

"You're already doing it." Said Marco.

"It's really easy." Said Luffy.

"Now we just sit and wait." Said Marco.

"So you just wait for the fish to come to you." Said King River.

"Yep!" laughed Luffy.

"Just relax and take it all in." said Marco he breathed in a relaxing way, "You smell that."

Then they noticed King River wasn't on the boat any more.

"Where did he go?" asked Marco.

He came out of the water ad began fighting one of his feet. Including biting it.

"Is this how fishing is on Mewni?" asked Marco.

Star just sighed.

Sometime later they were hiking to old' Youthful.

"It says here Old' Youthful got it's name from early settlers who thought it had rejuvenating powers." Said Marco.

"That sound really…" said Star.

"Boring!" yelled King River, "Why is this taking so slow."

"We were taking it slow because of your foot." Said Marco.

"It's really messed up." Said Luffy.

It was covered in wounds and bruises after he attacked it.

"But I don't even feel it." Said King River.

"I can magic you up some boots." Said Star creating a really adorable pair of boots.

"I don't need that! I don't even need a feet!" said King River.

He jumped up, did a flip and was now walking on his hands.

"Can you do this! Can you! Can you?" he said kicking Marco, then he turned to Star, "Come on, let me give you a piggyback ride."

"Oh dad!" laughed Star then serious, "No…"

"Since when you too cool for Piggyback rides?" asked King River.

"I'm not too cool for a piggyback ride." Said Marco trying in his own way to the help the king.

"Don't be weird Marco." Said King River, "Race you to the water thing!"

"Is that the right way?" asked Star.

"No." said Marco, "Is your dad okay."

"He just really loves camping." Said Star.

"But never like this." Said Luffy becoming concerned.

Star used her wand as a heat seeker to find him and he was up a tree.

Luffy rocketed up there while Star created a magical flying umbrella where they found him staring at a bald eagle.

"That's a bald eagle! We are breaking a bunch of laws!" said Marco.

"It will be fine… once I break its sprit with my eyes." Said King River.

Everyone was concerned by this… and then it got worse when he started to rant what were clearly his thoughts.

"This guy's unbelievable! You can't let him beat you in front you own children. Both of them look up to you! But does Star? What's that supposed to mean? Luffy will always love you because he's Luffy, but Star is over your piggyback rides. She used to love those! And that Marco kid's probably her boyfriend. What! No way! My little girl isn't dating yet! Keep telling yourself old man! Old! I'm not old! Yes you are! Your oldest two have already flown the coop, and only Ace calls you sometimes. Sabo was always closer to Moon and he calls her. Okay I'll give you that… but the younger two are growing more distant…"

However his rant was cut off by a police siren. They looked down and saw the park ranger.

Thankfully King River had money on him… somehow and he paid the fine.

"Something definitely going on with my dad." Said Star.

"Everything's cool." Said River, "Turns out that feathered thing was some kind of sacred animal. Heads up would have been nice."

"You folks better get a move on if you want to see that old' geyser." Said the park ranger.

"Who you're calling an old geezer!" yelled King River.

Thankfully he understood once he was on the way there.

"Oh old Geyser!" said King River.

"Yes dad the thing Marco's been trying to see all day." Said Star.

"We should make it in time. This trail should take us right there." Said Marco.

Then they saw many trails.

"Okay… where' the map." Said Marco.

However King River crumpled it and ate it.

"Is he eating the map?" asked Marco.

"I'm hungry! Everything is food when you're struggling to survive." Said King River.

"But dad! We're not…" said Star .

"On Mewni… yes I know." Sighed King River.

"Also Marco's hoody is filled with jerky!" said Star.

"You could have just said something." Said Marco opening up revealing all of the jerky packed in.

Before King River could ask why Luffy's stomach rumbled. And he handed a packet to Luffy.

"Clever…" he said.

"Come on! Let's go see the Geyser!" said Luffy.

"Nope! I'll choose the path." Said Marco, "I'm sure the one I'll choose will be the right oath."

It wasn't as they found a sign saying it was 50 miles away.

"Nooo!" yelled Marco.

"That's not good." Said Luffy.

"Don't worry I'll score us a ride." Said King River.

"Awesome!" said Luffy.

"Oh man if he can get us a ride that would be…" said Marco.

However said "Ride" was riding a bear to the way.

And once again they got caught by the park rangers and King River had to pay up with his crown as it wasn't enough.

"You'll never make it to ol' Youthful now." Said the park ranger, "IT goes off in 10 minutes and it's a 10 mile hike."

"I'm so sorry Marco." Said Star.

"What's the big deal." Said King River.

"No Dad you've been acting really weird." Said Star, "And you ruined Marco's plans! He really wanted to see that Old Youthful."

"No Star, I wanted you two see it." Said Marco looking at Star and Luffy, "Both of you have shown all kinds of stuff I never knew existed and I wanted to pay you guys back. Show you something amazing on earth."

"Oh Marco!" said Star.

"You're a good frend." Said Luffy wrapping his arm around Marco.

"Marco…" said King River.

"I guess we can see Old Youthful some other time." Said Marco.

"Oh you poor boy." Said the park ranger, "Didn't nobody tell you?"

"What?" asked Marco.

"That's gonna be that there geyser's last eruption." Said the Park Ranger.

"What!" yelled Marco in shock.

"Those big city scientists showed up and did a look see. He's been fadin' away for years. He used to be impressive. King of the Geysers. But now he's just a sad shadow of his former glory. Aged and obsolete. Ready to retire and getting in everyone's way. Yes sir, to use clever word play, Old Youthful is plum out of youth." Explained the Park Ranger.

"We should just go." Said Marco.

"Yes will go!" said King River, "And see that geyser!"

"Didn't you hear what he said?" asked Marco, "It's impossible!"

"Is it?" asked King River.

"Tick tock." Said the Park Ranger.

"What do you say Star? One last piggyback ride from your old man?" asked King River.

And so he carried Star and Marco while Luffy rode on his back with his limbs tied around River. He ran through many things, mountains, glaciers, fell up a water fall, ran through multiple war reenactments…

He ran all the way to Old Youthful. However the eruption ended right when they got there.

He fell as the crowd left.

"Dad!" cried Star.

"I'm so sorry pumpkin! I let you down!" said King River.

"Are you kidding! That was amazing! You ran 10 miles in five minutes! That was like 150 miles an hour!"

"I used to be able to that in 4 minutes!" sighed River, "I'm not the dad I used to be. You need someone younger to take care of you, like your brother or your boyfriend Marco."

"I'm not her boyfriend." Said Marco.

"Come on River! You're still really awesome! You know that!" said Luffy.

"He's right! You fell up a waterfall!" said Marco.

"I' older too dad, but I still need you. No matter how I get you'll still be my hero." Said Star.

"Com here!" said River hugging his daughter.

"Come on! It's getting chilly, let's get you some pants." Said Marco slapping King River on the back.

However this made him fall into the crater. Which caused the Geyser to erupt.

It wasn't the last, it's just a lie that Park Ranger liked to tell tourists.

Star and Luffy looked at the Geyser in awe as it erupted going off a rainbow.

"Amazing!" cheered Luffy.

"Marco it's so beautiful!" said Star.

However as it went off a horrifying realization hit Marco.

And they saw his face.

"Marco… are you okay?" asked Luffy.

"If your dad is that strong… but Garp knocked him out with one punch… HOW STRONG IS GARP!" yelled Marco.

Star and Luffy looked at each other both of them going "Uh…"

Meanwhile in the Blue Dimension.

Garp was laughing hysterically while fighting a hapless pirate crew…

It was a very one sided fight as he threw cannon balls at the pirate ship at speed that would make any MLB pitcher go "DAMN!"

Back at Old Youthful, before Luffy or Star could say anything to get Marco out of his existential crisis there was a crash nearby.

They all remember that the Geyser had launched King River into the air and they ran over to check on him. His skin was bright red and shiny and his beard was gone.

"Star! Luffy! Look!" said King River.

"Whoa! The settlers were right!" said Luffy with his eyes sparkling.

"You look so young!" said Star.

"Yeah… like fresh out the womb!" said Marco.

Days later the Mr. and Mrs. Diaz showed them the paintings of their camping trip, including King River

"You know Marco" said King River, "I think maybe we should take you on one my camping trips soon!"

"All right! Cheered Luffy.

"Okay…" mumbled Marco.

"It will be okay." Said Star.

With that camping trip, King River and Star grew closer together… even if he was clearly undergoing a mid-life at the time, but still they got closer… though now Marco has to dared that upcoming camping trip… which hopefully won't be for a long, long time…

Next Time: Buff Frog has to do a job, so he has Star, Marco, Luffy and Koala (long story) baby sit his tadpoles. Will the four be able to handle baby sitting... especially when they go in their first stage of development? Find out next time!

A/N: River's future camping trip will be important to a future chapter... that's all I will say...


	33. Starsitting

A/N: I should mention that King-Dorado is the one who came up with Koala joining in on the chapter (he also came up with the part a few chapter ago that Star should rainbow fist punch Sterry) I was the one who came up with the reason why she did and how she's good at baby sitting. Enjoy!

Chapter 32: Starsitting

Star, Luffy, Marco and Koala were playing a magical version of Chutes and Ladders while Koala explained just why she as hanging out with them that day.

"So the captain wanted to settle the dispute with a drinking contest between first mates." Said Koala.

"Why not captains?" asked Marco.

Koala looked at Luffy and Star. Before telling them.

"The other captain has done something like that before years ago… against a the infamous Red Haired Shanks." Said Koala.

Both Star and Luffy burst out laughing.

"Wow what an idiot!" laughed Luffy.

"I can totally see Shanks trouncing him!" laughed Star.

"Yeah Sabo told me you'd get a kick out of that." Laughed Koala.

"That doesn't explain why you're here." Said Marco.

"I don't like Drunk Molly." Sighed Koala.

"Why?" asked Luffy.

"Uh…" said Koala.

(Flashback)

The crew decided to let loose to celebrate their newest member Keith. Even though he was now the youngest member of the crew (not even 17)… even Molly let loose and she rarely ever drank.

"Oh Koala!" slurred the drunken Molly while hugging said revolutionary/pirate, "You sho cuddly! And sho huggable! Not like Darla… she so stuck in the mud all the time…"

The crew laughed at their second newest crewmember's predicament. While most laughed, Darla looked at the two with slight smirk, happy that their drunken first mate had someone else to hug while drunk.

(End of Flashback)

"She's a cuddly drunk." Sighed Koala.

"Oh!" said Star understanding the satiations.

Marco and Luffy were confused on the other hand.

"Anyways who's turn was it again?" asked Star.

"Mine!" called out a mini-Marco from the board. There were mini versions of the four players.

IT was a magical board game after all.

Marco rolled the dice and the mini Marco got to a spot with stairs so he could go up.

"My turn!" cheered Star.

She rolled the dice and it was a 6. The mini Star hoped along the path but then she saw that five steps ended in the slide.

"Star, you're supposed to go six." Said Mini Marco.

"Well I want to go five." Said Mini Star.

"The rules say you have to six." Said Mini Marco.

'You're not harping on Luffy." Said Mini Star.

Everyone looked at the Mini Luffy who had stopped playing the game all together and started doing his own thing. By riding the slides.

"I think we can all agree that Luffy won't follow his own rules expect for the ones he set." Said Mini Marco.

"Look what if the rules get in the way of the fun what's the point?" said Mini Star.

"Star…" said Mini Koala, "Are you sure you want to break the rules? Because you're going to lose otherwise."

"She's right… this like the opposite of cheating." Said Mini Marco.

"Huh…" said Marco realizing something, "I am… conflicted."

However that was when a portal opened up and out of the portal arrived Buff Frog.

"Buff Frog?" asked Star and Marco.

Luffy looked like he was going to get ready to fight while Koala wasn't' sure what to do. However he then pulled out a stroller filled with the adorable little tadpoles that Ludo gave him.

"Buff babies!" cheered Star.

She closed the game much to the horror of the miniature versions of themselves.

"Star Butterfly! I am needing your help…" said Buff Frog who suddenly start crying and whiny, "My babies! Please be baby-sitting them!"

"Babies!" cheered Star.

"I don't know anyone else to ask." Said Buff Frog.

"I got this! I'm like the crown princess of Babysitionia! Isn't that right guys." Said Star.

That was when Buff Frog's mirror rang and it put it on phone mode.

"Excuse me." He said as he answered the phone.

"You never babysat before, have you?" asked Marco.

"No but I've been a baby once." Said Star.

"Don't worry, I'll help." Said Koala, "I once had a months long mission posing as a orphanage caretaker."

"Why?" asked Marco having learned what the Revolutionary Army does.

"Let's just say that orphanage was a front for something…" said Koala with a darkened expression and seemed to be angry.

The other three looked at each other as she clamed down.

"Don't worry I know how to handle babies and toddlers." Said Koala, "But I can handle babies better."

"We got so lucky." Said Marco breathing a sigh of relief.

They heard that Buff Frog was doing some dirty dealings, involing weapons and torture items.

"I wonder what he's doing?" asked Luffy.

"Not important." Said Star with a shrug.

Buff Frog finished his call

"Here is binder." Said Buff Frog handing Star a binder, "It contains all of babies schedule."

Then he picked up one of the tadpoles who was smaller and had bigger eyes than the others.

"Oh Katrina, my delicate little glassy pearl." Said Buff Frog, "Please be extra careful with her."

"Don't worry it will be fine." Said Koala.

"Totally handled." Agreed Marco.

"Take good care of them…" said Buff Frog then glared at them, "Or else."

Marco nodded profusely. While the other three were okay with it.

He began to leave through a portal.

"Okay daddy has to go to work and he'll be home at 6 o'clock sharp and listen to baby sitters." He said as he left.

Not too long later they brought the little tadpoles to the living room.

"Aw so young! So full of dreams!" said Star, "What bright new adventures do we take you on?"

"A nap." Said Marco.

"Seriously!" yelled Star.

"Naps aren't so bad." Said Luffy.

"We follow Buff Frog's schedule." Said Marco, he handed Star the binder.

She read off how each baby slept as they all had preferred positions, with Marco and Koala putting them in positions.

The last was Katrina who had to be held as she fell asleep. So she was given to Star.

"Okay so what now?" asked Star.

"They sleep." Said Marco.

"And then?" asked Star.

"We feed them." Said Marco.

"And then?" asked Star.

"That's it, they just sleep." Said Marco.

"Oh come on!" said Star, "Where's the fun in that."

"It's not just fun Star." Said Marco.

"But babies need fun!" said Star.

"No they need sleep… lots and lots of sleep." Said Koala, "Trust me you don't want 12 fussy babies crying because they didn't get enough sleep."

"That's better than any argument that I can come up with." Said Marco he pointed to Luffy and Star, "All right you two watch them and we'll make the food."

"Seriously?" asked Star.

"You want to make 12 lunches?" asked Marco.

"Nope!" said Star.

Luffy was about to say something.

"Do you want a repeat of the cupcake incident?" asked Star.

"No." sighed Luffy.

"Okay then." Said Marco.

The two of them looked at the recipe for the babies' food, which was gross and disgusting.

But they managed to get their minds off it by talking.

Meanwhile Luffy and Star were watching them sleep…

"They're so cute!" cooed Star, "Do you think it would be wrong to boop them?"

"I think it would be fine." Laughed Luffy.

"I know… their placidly begging for a boop." Said Star.

She looked down at Katrina who was still sleeping in her arms.

"Boop!" she squeed.

However this woke up Katrina who started croak.

Which led the other babies to croak as well.

"Uh-oh." said Star.

In the kitchen they finished the lunch while Marco finished his story.

"So that's how I finally got my red belt." Said Marco.

"No offense but your sensei sounds like an idiot." Said Koala.

"Yeah… I kind of figured that a long time ago." Sighed Marco.

That was when they heard the croaking. They looked at each other and ran to the living room where Star and Luffy were trying to cheer up the babies and stop them from croaking.

"What happened?" asked Marco.

"I booped." Said Star, "I booped so hard."

"Come on stop crying or ribbiting." Said Luffy trying to cheer them up.

"Don't worry I got Buff Frog's binder." Said Marco he cleared his throat and imitated his accent "To stop croaking feed babies"

"That's easy enough." Said Koala.

"My babies got to eat." Said Star dumping the tadpoles on Marco.

"I'll help." Said Luffy.

However three of the tadpoles started croaking louder when he tried to leave.

The ones that croaked louder calmed down when placed in Luffy's hands.

"They like you." Said Marco.

As the three tadpoles clamed down in Luffy's arms.

"He's going to be such terrible role model." Giggled Koala.

"He is." Laughed Marco.

Star came in with the bottles and lifted them up with magic to fed the babies.

However whatever was in the bottles, it was pink and definitely not what Marco and Koala made for the tadpoles.

The bottles squirted all through out their eggs.

And then they started uh… getting rid of the pink stuff.

"Oh no not again!" yelled Koala.

"What did you feed them?" asked Marco.

"Cake!" said Star.

"You can't feed babies cake!" yelled Marco as the living room was covered in the cake.

"He's right!" said Luffy.

"See~" said Marco.

"You have to feed them meat!" yelled Luffy.

"Wrong answer!" yelled Marco.

Koala thankfully was checking the binder.

"We need to give them a bath." Said Koala.

"Thanks Koala!" said Marco.

"Okay you corral the babies I get the bath ready!" yelled Star.

Star magical up a bath with water while Luffy managed to get the three babies that loved him. however since they were still uh… getting rid of the cake from their system, he tripped and fell into the tub.

Thankfully Star who was in there managed to rescue him.

"That was a close one!" said Star.

"Yeah." Said Luffy.

That was when Star's mirror began to ring.

"It's Buff Frog!" said Star, "What do I do?"

However thankfully the ringing made the babies start to dance.

"They're dancing!" said Star.

'Now's our chance!" said Marco.

They managed to get the remaining babies into the tub.

And soon enough they were all in the tub and soon enough squeaky-clean.

Once they were all dried off, Star realized how cute the scene was.

"This is so cute!" cooed Star then realized something "we have to take a picture for Buff Frog!"

She took a picture, typed out a message, and sent it.

"I'm so glad you're here by the way." Said Star.

"Yeah you've been a real life saver." Agreed Marco.

"You've been puked on by a bunch babies before haven't you?" asked Luffy remembering what she said earlier.

"yeah… but this was worse though." Said Koala.

Yeah… they were puking… it was hard to tell with their eggs though.

However that was when one of the babies grew legs, followed by most of the other babies.

"Legs! Legs! Legs!" yelled Star breaking out.

"Awesome!" said Luffy.

"There's nothing in the binder about legs!" said Marco.

"Marco… their tadpoles, it's part of their natural development." Said Koala.

"Oh… right…" said Marco face palming.

"But that's not the real problem." Said Koala.

"What's the real problem." Said Star.

They began to run around all over the place.

"They've become toddlers…" said Koala.

As they ran around making trouble.

"Okay… I see what you mean…" said Marco.

"Our only hope is that some of them are clingy and would prefer to hold on to us…" said Koala.

However thankfully one of the now toddlers clung onto her leg.

"Well that's one." Said Koala.

Three more jumped onto Luffy.

"Well that's four we don't have corral." Said Marco.

"Five." Said Star, "Lil' Katrina didn't grow legs, she feels left out."

However that was when four of the toddlers kidnapped Marco and dragged him out of the house then ran away to cause more mischief.

Thankfully Koala let him back in.

"We have 7 babies to corral!" yelled Marco taking charge.

"Should we count them as 7? Aren't two of them stuck together?" asked Luffy.

"Yeah Mikhail and Leo." Said Marco.

"Wait I through with Anya and Alexi…" said Star.

They heard a crash.

"Now's not the time." Said Koala putting the toddler that was clinging to her on her shoulder.

Star placed Katrina on the mantle.

They tried to corral the three, but with Star getting distracted as they slide down the stair rail, Luffy not doing a good job (heck the three that loved Luffy were doing a better job at trying to corral their siblings) and Marco somehow getting tricked into

"What time is it?" asked Marco.

"Four minutes to 6!" said Luffy.

"Wait where's Katrina!" yelled Star.

"How did she get away?" asked Koala.

"Must have grown legs." Said Luffy.

"We have to find her." Said Star.

The four of them began to search the house, thanks to being four of them they got it done rather quickly leaving only Star's room left.

"Of course she'd be somewhere in here." Said Koala.

"Even with four of us it would take fever to find." Said Marco.

"I have an idea!" said Star remember something from earlier.

She began to play Space unicorn from her wand, the four toddlers in there began to dance.

The other Buff Toddlers heard the song and ran to the room as fast they could.

They joined their four siblings in dancing.

"All right! Let's go find your sister!" said Marco.

"Marco you have to make it fun!" said Star.

"She's right! At this point they're easily distracted by fun things." Said Koala.

"Hey babies! You want to learn a new dance?" asked Marco.

She created a dance for the toddlers which ended with "Now find your sister!"

It worked and they did find Katrina upstairs. She was in a pile of stuffed toys, which was perfect. However said pile was surrounded by bear traps.

However the weird part was that she didn't' have her legs yet.

"How did she get up here?" asked Luffy.

"And why are there so many beat traps?" asked Marco.

"You're afraid of telling Jackie your feelings but not bears attacking you in your sleep?" asked Star.

"What…" said Koala.

"I'll get her." Said Luffy.

Thankfully Luffy managed to get the tiny tadpole.

Thankfully they got all of them together for when Buff Frog got there, and even time to take pictures for the binder thanks to the fact he was a bit a late.

"Babies!" said Buff Frog.

However he saw the tadpoles got up on their own and he started to cry.

"Hey you okay?" asked Marco.

"I miss baby tadpoles grow legs. Most important developmental stage of child development." Said Buff Frog.

"Katrina hasn't grown her legs yet." Said Star.

"My little late bloomer." Said Buff Frog.

However that was when Katrina grew her legs which were oddly more buff than her siblings.

"Come to papa!" said Buff Frog, she jumped into her adoptive father's arms and he booped her.

"Bye little Katrina-kins. "said Star.

"Don't forget the binder." Said Marco.

"We added a chapter." Said Luffy.

"Aw… Thank you Star girl, Straw Hat Boy, Karate Boy and Pirate Girl I met once." Said Buff Frog, "I will remember this like something I will never forget."

He left with his children.

"I like that guy." Said Star.

"ME too." Said Marco.

"He's a really nice guy." Laughed Luffy.

"We should clean up a bit." Said Koala.

Sometime later, Koala was cleaning up parts of Star's room from the search.

That was when Star's wall mirror and it was Sabo.

"Hey, Molly just passed out." Said Sabo.

"Might be a while until I come back." Said Koala.

"Did something happen?" asked Sabo.

She moved so Sabo could see the three teens having fallen asleep in a pile.

"Buff Frog asked us to baby sit." Said Koala.

"Orphanage mission?" asked Sabo guessing why she was still awake (having heard about the mission before).

"Orphanage mission." She confirmed.

"I wouldn't through pockets when they're asleep." Said Sabo, "Star knows how to defend herself... and Luffy learned how to eat in his sleep."

"Thanks for warning. " said Koala.

"Come back when you can." Said Sabo.

"I will." Said Koala.

They hung up and Koala looked at the three.

"I should hang out with them more often." She said to herself.

With that they baby sat for Buff Frog, getting closer to the new family, as well as with Koala.

Though next time they would baby-sit them hopefully it wouldn't too stressful.

Next Time: Pony Head takes Star, Luffy, Marco and a friend of hers named Kelly to get goblin dogs... said to be the best Hot Dogs in the multi-verse. Will they be able to stand the long lines? Find out next time!

A/N: Something I have to rant about... There's a problem with the names of the Conjoined Twins! In this episode it's Mikhail and Leo but later in Cornball it's Anya and Alexi! Seriously! The writer's forgot to double check or they ret corned it. Oh and I'm even more annoyed.

See I plan for the tadpole that likes Koala to become good friends with her, but I was unsure which one... after looking at the name "Oh Anya sounds cute" then I checked and found she was one of the retconed twins. Then I looked at the names again huh "I'm a Leo... maybe I'll with him" then I found out he was one of the original twins! Seriously! So which ever one I choose is not the conjoined twin will be the one that becomes friends with her.

The tadpoles and Luffy were unplanned... just a little heads up... I thought it would be adorable!


	34. Goblin Dogs

Chapter 33: Goblin Dogs

Pony Head decided to take Star, Luffy and Marco to get some Goblin Dogs… however there seemed to be a hiccup.

"You're lost!" laughed Luffy.

"Oh you really think that's funny rubber boy!" yelled Pony Head, "I've seen you get lost so many times!"

It was clear she might try to stab him… again…

Marco sighed at Pony Heads reaction, he was close to pointing out she was lost too, though he was sure that the reason way she might try to stab him was the sheer fact that well… it was Luffy.

Everyone knew unless it was Quest Buy, he had zero sense of direction.

Thankfully Star was able to avoid any possible stabbings.

"Hey! I see the goblin dog truck!" called out Star.

"All right!" cheered Luffy.

They all went to where Star saw the truck and they saw it along with the ridiculously long line.

"That's the line!" yelled Marco, "It's like a million miles long!"

"It's all good, my friend Kelly is holding a place in line for us!" said Pony Head.

"Kelly! Really?" asked Luffy.

"Oh yeah I totally you and Kelly are good friends…" muttered Pony Head, "Yo Kelly!"

They got to a spot where a strange furry thing with eyes was standing in line.

Of course Pony Head being Pony head pushed around several people to get in line with flurry thing named Kelly.

"Hey Kelly!" cheered Luffy.

Kelly just blinked, and Luffy began to pout for some reason.

Pony Head started to catch up with Star while forcing Marco to talk with Kelly.

"She's not going to talk." Grumbled Luffy.

"Why?" asked Marco.

Luffy didn't answer only pouted a little.

"So are you sure you want to want to wait in such a long line for a hot dog?" asked Marco.

"It's not just a hot dog!" said a voice.

However that was when a battle-axe was thrown at Marco. He saw a little koala (as in the animal, not Sabo's revolutionary liaison)

"It's a goblin dog! Some would kill for a goblin dog! Just like I nearly killed you with that axe" said the Koala, "Just to be clear, I was the one who threw the axe."

"I pulled myself out the ground for a goblin dog!" said a talking tree, "I'm a bit tender."

"So it's the best meat in the world!" said Luffy.

"Oh yeah! I had a goblin dog last week and it was teh bomb." Said Pony Head earning the admiration of everyone in line.

That was when a goblin showed up as a one-man band singing. Marco was weirded out but Luffy laughed.

"Good I wasn't imagining things." Said Marco.

However that little thing with the signing was the last time joy would be had in the line… thanks to the long line and one of the worst forces known to man kind…

Luffy's stomach.

"I'm so hungry!" whined Luffy lying down on the ground.

"I know…" said Marco, "I'm hungry too!"

"So hungry!" whined Luffy again.

That was when Kelly produced an apple from her hair and dropped it front of Luffy.

"I WANT MEAT!" yelled Luffy.

"Uh… can I have that since Luffy doesn't want it." Said Marco.

Kelly just blinked.

Marco shrugged, whipped the apple on his hoody and ate, he was so hungry he didn't care it was on the ground.

Not Luffy hungry but still pretty hungry.

"So hungry!" Luffy whined again.

That was when Marco got hit by something.

Turned out it was a t-shirt cannon. Everyone was excited for the t-shirts.

However Marco got an idea after the goblin stopped firing t-shirts.

"Excuse me!" asked Marco.

"Hi." Said the goblin.

"You work here?" asked Marco.

"Yes!" replied the goblin.

"We've been waiting in this line forever and I'm pretty sure that my friend might resort to cannibalism." Said Marco.

"Meat!" yelled Luffy notice a man that looked to made of bacon.

Star restrained her brother using a magical net.

"Don't eat me!" yelled the bacon man, "I'm not that deicloius!"

"I don't know if that actually counts but it's close enough!" said Marco, "How do we get a goblin dog?"

"You wait in line." Said the goblin.

Can you tell me how to get into that short line." Said Marco.

It was a really short line that ended at the truck.

"Oh that's the VIP line!" said the goblin, "It was my boss' idea."

"How do we get into the VIP line?" asked Marco.

Star knew Marco was up to something so she dragged Luffy over to there to distract him from the bacon man.

"Well it's very exclusive!" said the goblin, "But I guess I could S-N-E-A-K you in."

"No thank you! I am not going to do that!" said Pony Head.

"What? He just offered to sneak us in." said Marco.

"Oh… I thought he just spelled something else." Said Pony Head.

"Don't worry Luffy! We'll get a Goblin dog soon!" said Star.

They got in line.

"All right!" said the Goblin showing up, "Who's ready to buy some goblin dog merchandise."

"We just want the goblin dog." Said Star.

"You're in the VIP line." Said the goblin, "It stands for very "Very Interested in buy Products" But the products, stay in line, get the dogs."

"I don't have any money…" said Star.

"MEAT!" yelled Luffy.

"I have some money in my back pocket!" said Pony Head.

Star went through her pocket… somehow…

"I have 27 cents and two pistachio shells." Said Star.

"I have some cash." Said Marco taking out a huge wad of cash.

"Whoa! How much is that?" asked Star.

"Like 650 bucks." Said Marco he then whispered to Star so the Goblin wouldn't hear, "It's actually just half of what I have on me."

"Half? Why do you have 1300 dollars?" asked Star incredulously.

"I'll tell you another time when Luffy isn't meat mad." Said Marco.

"I want my meat!" yelled Luffy.

"Calm down we should be getting those dogs soon." Said Star.

"That will do it." Said the Goblin taking the 650, "That will get you executive package."

He gave all five in line swag.

He was pouting because he couldn't eat any of it but seemed to be calming down because of the short line they were in.

"Man this goblin dog stuff is ridiculous." Said Star.

"Yeah you dropped a lot of cash on all this swag." Said Pony Head.

"It wasn't that much." Said Luffy.

"Okay… there is something going on with that money." Said Star, "And you're in on it!"

"We're next!" cheered Luffy.

Thankfully they were next in line so that Star forgot the topic about the mysterious money.

They got to the window and the goblin opened up.

"Five Goblin Dog please!" said Star.

"Oh you have to wait in that now line now." Said the goblin.

"How many lines are there?" asked Marco.

The goblin began to list all the lines… there were so many lines.

"I'd like to speak to your manager please." Said Marco.

"I WANT MEAT!" yelled Luffy.

"Calm down Luffy." Said Star putting him in another magical net.

"I'll go get him." said the goblin, he closed the window revealing the same goblin but now wearing a hat.

"Yes?" asked the goblin.

"What's taking so long?" asked Marco, "We've been wafting for 6 hours to get a Goblin Dog… as I said earlier I'm pretty sure my friend might resort to cannibalism."

"I WANT MEAT!" yelled Luffy.

"I think you're friend has a problem." Said the goblin.

"I know." Sighed Marco.

"Well you might have been waiting for six hours… but a lot of these people have been waiting for years." said the goblin

"Years!" yelled Luffy hearing what he just said.

Well the others yelled that too, but they were quiet when compared to Luffy's yell.

"Years!" yelled the goblin before closing the window and reopening it sans hat, "What did the manager say?"

"You are the manager!" yelled Star, Marco, Luffy and Pony Head.

"You know what! Forget this! I'm not waiting years to try a goblin dog." Said Pony Head.

"Wait… try? I thought you said you had one." Said Marco.

"Well as it were." Said Pony Head.

"Well did you have one or not." Said Marco.

"I'm done and I'm taking Luffy with me to a steak house!" said Marco.

"Yeah!" yelled Luffy.

"Oh come on guys… you know Pony Head didn't mean anything from that, she's just a liar." Said Star.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait…" said Pony Head stopping them from leaving.

"Wait?" asked Marco, "That's all we've doing! Luffy's close to going insane."

Pony Head gave him a look that said "We all know he wasn't sane to begin with."

"Okay… but he's going meat crazy, and I'm tired, hungry and sweaty." Said Marco.

"Come on everybody in this line has lied." Said Pony Head.

"I lied." Said the koala, "I wasn't the one who threw the axe at you."

"I lied too." Said the Bacon Man, "I am probably deicloius, I just don't want to be eaten."

Other people in line began to admit to their lies.

"See lying is bad and we shouldn't do but there is one person who lied to us all!" said Star.

"Yeah! Pony Head!" yelled the koala.

"No not her!" said Star then she pointed to the goblin, "Him!"

Everyone realized it was the truth.

"Oh yeah he did lie to us! Get him!" yelled the koala.

"You'll lose your place in line!" yelled the Goblin.

However he took out a T-Shirt gun knowing that the didn't have any choice.

However Pony Head got an idea.

"Luffy! Do your thing you Gum Gum Dum Dum!" yelled Pony Head.

Luffy jumped in front of the t-shirt canon and took the hit, but thanks to being rubber it just bounced off him.

Pony Head then shot some sort of beam from her horn at the T-Shirt cannon, destroying it.

"Oh no!" yelled the Goblin.

"All right!" cheered Star.

"Good work Pony Head." Said Marco.

However the Goblin began to drive away, however Luffy grabbed onto the truck, but was grabbed away.

"Do you think Luffy can handle it?" asked Marco.

"He can! But I isn't letting him do all the work! Grab on Turd." Said Pony Head.

"I don't like you calling me that." Said Marco as he grabbed onto her.

She flew away very quickly.

Star also summoned cloudy who thankfully wasn't acting high this time.

Luffy mean while managed to get to the roof and started to punch through it.

"How strong is that guy!" yelled the Goblin.

However Marco began to distract him by throwing some Goblin Dog Merchandise..

However it was Star who took him down by turning the truck's wheels into marshmallows.

The truck crashed throwing Luffy off the roof.

"You okay?" Star as she helped him up.

"I'm okay." Said Luffy.

They all turned their attention to the Goblin.

"All right Roy! Give us all your Goblin Dogs." Said Pony Head.

"Look you got me." Said the goblin named Roy, "Goblin dogs aren't real."

"What!" yelled Pony Head.

"It's a ruse I took you for everything." Said Roy.

"Come on guys let's just go. Marco said something about a steak house." Said Star.

"Look kids you can have your money back." Said the Goblin.

"You know what… Keep it..." said Marco.

"Uh… Marco… that 650." Said Star.

"And I still have 650…" said Marco, "And when he no sees my 650, he'll remember the group of kids that beat him."

"I'll probably just spend it." Said Roy.

"He's right Marco… we should just take the money." Said Star.

"No Star we're going home." Said Marco.

Then Luffy's stomach rumbled loudly.

"I need meat!" yelled Luffy.

"After going to a steak house." Said Marco.

The four began to leave…

"So shines a good deed in a weary world." Said Roy.

However the money began to blow away in the wind as Roy laughed, then he ran up to Marco and grabbed his arm.

"Hey can one of you…" said Marco.

"You've done it!" yelled Roy.

"Come on!" said Marco.

That was when there was a shout of "Gum Gum Pistol!" and Roy fell to the ground.

He was relatively okay however.

"You've earned a Goblin Dog!" said Roy.

"What are you talking about?" asked Marco.

"Goblin Dogs are real." Said Kelly.

She pushed away her hair revealed she was actually a dark skinned girl that looked almost human, but lacked a nose.

"Kelly!" said Star.

"We thought you died." Said Pony Head.

"No we didn't." said Marco.

"Well I thought she died so excuse me." Said Pony Head.

"Wait, is that why you were quiet and not because…" said Luffy as his eyes trailed to the top of her head.

"A little of both." Said Kelly, "But I have had a Goblin Dog before and I got it from Roy."

"So Goblin Dogs are real?" asked Marco.

"Yes, yes they are." Said Roy.

"So you tricked us." Said Star.

"No it feels like one of those secret test things." Said Luffy.

"He's right!" said Roy, "A goblin dog must choose its master. And they have chosen you!"

He created some sort of magic circle using ketchup and mustard and all of them found themselves in some sort of temple. All of them were amazed by what was going on.

"Behold!" said Roy.

He took out five hot dogs.

"These are not Goblin Dogs!" said Roy.

He then placed them in a Micro Wave.

"These are Goblin Dogs." Said Roy.

"Finally!" cheered Luffy.

"Bon Apatite." Said Star as she held Pony Head's.

All of them began to eat it.

"IT's good." Said Luffy with a shrug.

"It tastes like a normal hot dog." Said Marco.

"It's basic but like Luffy said it's good." Said Pony Head.

"Yeah I was expecting something else…" said Star.

And then it kicked in… all of them experienced the true power of the Goblin Dog and they woke up in the desert once it was done.

"Whoa! That was awesome!" yelled Luffy.

"You were right Pony Head! That was amazing." Said Marco.

"You know! The Best for my besties and stuff like that." Said Pony Head, "But for real! I'm tired of this place and let's get out of here!"

Luffy's stomach once again rumbled.

"They were good, but I'm still really hungry!" said Luffy.

"Of course you are." Laughed Kelly.

"Hey Kelly, it was nice meeting you." Said Marco.

"It was cool hanging out with you too." Said something that came from Kelly hair… that matched it completely, he was had eyes popping out much like Kelly before she moved her hair.

"What the!" yelled Marco.

"Oh this is my boyfriend Tad." Said Kelly.

"You've been here the whole time?" asked Marco.

"yeah I don't really eat hot dogs, I'm vegan and stuff." Said Tad, "But I like to hang."

However it looked like he started to glare at Luffy.

"Luffy…" muttered Tad.

"Chad." Said Luffy.

"It's Tad." Muttered Tad.

"Hey don't really like each other." Whispered Star.

"Yeah… I think I get why." Said Marco.

And so they had Goblin Dogs… and thankfully Luffy didn't eat anyone during the long, long, long, long wait… on the bright side they did earn the right them so there's that…

Next Time: Glossaryck gets into a fight with Star and refuses to leave a donut box. thanks to some outside the box thinking from Luffy they have a plan to get him out. However Ludo shows up during his idea. What will happen? Find out next time!


	35. By the Book

Chapter 34: By the Book

Star had offended Glossaryck and he refused to talk to her. He was trying to teach her a spell that had complicated wand movements. Not only that but he locked himself inside a box of donuts and refused to come out. They tried many things, supernatural romantic comedies, making it seem like Star was getting attacked and other ideas.

They needed some outside the box thinking for this (pun not intended) and Star knew that Luffy was perfect… when thinking didn't hurt him that is.

He was blushing as he came up with an idea of how to get Glossaryck out of the box.

And that's when he came up with an idea however…

"I don't like it." Sighed Luffy.

"Well what is it?" asked Marco.

That was when it struck Star.

"You don't' mean?" asked Star.

Luffy nodded.

"Uh… what are you taking about?" asked Marco.

"You know how much Luffy love meat?" asked Star.

Marco gave her a deadpan look.

"Yeah…" said Star, "Well… let's just say a love of certain foods runs in the family…"

"Wait you don't mean…" said Marco.

"He loves crackers and donuts." Said Luffy.

"What…" said Glossaryck from the box.

"Okay… I have an idea… how to use him." said Marco.

"Uh…" said Glossaryck from the box.

Sometime later on a Marine Ship the box that Glossaryck was in sat on the deck. It wasn't any Marine ship however, it was Garp's ship.

Star, Luffy and Marco hid.

"Okay we have Garp open the box, grab Glossaryck and run out of here as fast as we can." Said Marco.

"Why is the book here again?" asked Luffy who was carrying via a backpack made of rope.

"He has to be in the same dimension as the book." Sighed Star, "He said that when we left."

"Why didn't we just leave it at the tree house." Said Luffy.

Star shrugged.

Garp walked passed the donut box when he saw.

He looked around and saw no one else was around. He grabbed the box and had a hard time opening the box.

"This better not be a prank!" yelled Garp.

After struggling for a few minutes, he finally got the box open.

"What the!" yelled Garp, "Why is there a blue man in a box of donuts!"

"I have my reasons for being in here… and if you want to blame any one blame that Princess." Said Glossaryck.

"Star! Are you here!" yelled Garp.

"He knows we're here…" said Star.

"This was a terrible idea…" said Marco.

"There you are!" said Garp finding the three.

"Son of a!" yelled Star.

However before Garp could torment them, a portal was cut open nearby.

Something flew out of it. No one could tell what it was, until it landed, it was a large eagle, holding on a very large spider… and riding the spider was Ludo now with a beard and wearing a potato chip bag.

"Ludo!" yelled Star and Luffy.

"Ludo's back!" gasped Marco.

"Yes am I." said Ludo.

"But I tossed you into the abyss!" gasped Star.

"She tossed you into the abyss!" gasped Marco.

"Yes you did!" said Ludo.

Star held up her wand, as Ludo held up his own wand. It was clear it contained the missing part of Star's wand now somehow green, it was also made of a hand bone holding the crystal embedded in a rock.

"You have a wand?" asked Star and Ludo at the same time.

"You both have wands!" gasped Marco.

"Okay, seriously Marco, that's getting annoying." Said Ludo.

"Yeah, he's right." Said Star.

"Star Butterfly you're coming with me!" yelled Ludo.

"What's with the Kappa." Said Garp glaring at Ludo.

"He's that guy who kept trying to steal my wand." Sighed Star.

"Who's the old guy." Said Ludo.

"Grandpa…" muttered Luffy.

"The one that did horrible things to you?" asked Ludo.

"Yeah…" grumbled Luffy.

"Hey!" yelled Garp, "What have you been telling people!"

"I'll have you know I heard it from one of my former henchmen who spied on your and heard he did terrible things!" yelled Ludo.

Garp began to walk away.

"I'm not helping you unless Luffy agrees to be a marine!" yelled Garp.

"Fine with me!" yelled Luffy.

"It's okay Luffy…" assured Ludo, "I know how it is with family relationships! You don't need him!"

"hey… shouldn't we be fighting!" said Star.

"Oh… right…" said Ludo, "As I was saying! Come with me or die Star Butterfly…"

However his wand caused him to be launched away.

Luffy took the book off his back.

"All right! You want the spider or the bird?" asked Luffy.

"How about you take on the bird since you can reach it if it flies. Said Marco.

Luffy nodded.

Garp's marines all heard the commotion and began to watch.

"What's going on?" asked one of them.

"A weird magic battle with Garp's not-grand daughter." Said one of the other marines.

"Oh year… magical princess from another dimension." Said the first.

"Rainbow Fist Punch!" yelled Star.

However before the fist could punch Ludo it deflated.

"No… no no… no…" said Star freaking out over her wand troubles.

"You call that a fist punch!" gloated Ludo.

Ludo began to shoot the wand at Star.

Meanwhile Marco was having a hard time against the spider due to the fact that well it could spin webs.

Luffy n the other hand was having an easy time fighting against the bird.

Glossaryck was watching the fight, he had a concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong?" asked Garp leaning against the wall next to Glossaryck.

"It's nothing." He said.

"Doesn't look like nothing." Said Garp.

"If you're anything like Luffy you wouldn't understand it." Said Glossaryck.

"Hey!" yelled Garp.

The wand fight still wasn't going well however.

"Heart attack." Said Star.

The hearts just covered Ludo, who then sent out a green beam at Star.

"This is the worse fight ever!" said Marco struggling in the web.

"Looks like she's having performance issues." Joked one of the marines watching.

All of the other marines scooted away from him.

"What…" said the Marine.

Garp punched the marine hard.

"Don't make a joke like that!" yelled Garp.

Everyone could tell what the real message of the punch was but no one said it.

Ludo managed to blast Star again sending her into a nearby wall.

"Now Princess, I give you a choice, come with me or die." Said Ludo.

Star managed to get up and shout "Warnicorn Stampede!"

However the spell just produced a tiny itty bity round unicorn.

"Fine it will be pretty hard to miss from here." Mocked Ludo.

He was about to attack however there was a shout of "Gum Gum Axe!"

Luffy leg was brought down hard on Ludo and he had a face full of deck.

"How…" whispered Ludo.

Luffy laughed and pointed to the eagle who was pretty beaten up.

Glossaryck knew he had to do this.

He whistled to the book and placed it at Star, it was the spell she was trying to learn.

Star knew that with her spells behaving as they were something with a complex incantation or in this case body movements might work.

She did the proper movements and then shouted "Warnicorn Stampede!"

A huge stampede of Warnicorns appeared and ran over Ludo.

"Awesome!" cheered Luffy.

"You did it!" said Marco.

"Yeah and all I did have read it from the book." Said Star.

"Well my work is done!" said Glossaryck going to dive into the book.

"Wait… I'm so sorry Glossaryck that I hurt your feelings!" said Star.

"It's fine… it was all part of the plan." Said Glossaryck.

"Wait… plan?" asked Star.

"You didn't hurt my feelings, I don't even have feelings." Said Glossaryck.

"What…" said Star.

"So everything was all part of a big plan." Said Luffy.

"You know what… none of it is important… Star learned the spell and everything's fine." Said Glossaryck looking right at Luffy when he said that.

He went into the book and Star, Marco and Luffy sighed.

"Okay… it seems like whatever's going is fixed… so unless all three of you want to join the Marines get off the ship!" yelled Garp.

"Okay! Okay! Fine!" yelled Star, "We're leaving!"

Star cut opened a portal and left.

However two things happened because of this particular fight.

The first is that Ludo discovered the book.

And the second was that Glossaryck was begging to realize something about Luffy.

And both of these things would eventually to come to a head soon… in fact at the same time… but that time was still a while away…

But when that time came... let's just say something big was going to happen…

Next Time: It's the Butterfly/Johansen family reunion. And of course Star brings her brothers and Marco. There's also a tradition of the game called Flags and this year Star is going to participate in a team with her bothers and Marco. But what happens when Star gets too competitive? Find out next time!


	36. Game of Flags

Chapter 35: Game of Flags

The Butterfly family and the Johansen Family were the exact opposite. The Butterfly family were prim and proper. While the Johannes family was barbaric and loud. But of course they untied when River married Moon.

So of course they had to have a family reunion every year. Granted they just called it an annual picnic but it was still the same thing.

Which was a bit of a mess because of this clash.

However Star had always invited her brothers, even if they were sworn siblings they were still part of the family.

Even if it meant the two oldest of the siblings had to sit at the kids table…

"I would have thought Moon would have finally made exception if she didn't allow Star there." Sighed Sabo sitting awkwardly at the table.

"Where is Star?" asked Marco.

That was when Moon made Star sit down at the table next to Luffy eating corn.

She tried to sneak on the table on the first course dish.

"That wasn't even a good attempt." Said Sabo.

"Yeah." sighed Star.

"Is Ace okay?" asked Marco.

Ace was sleep face first in corn.

"He's fine." Laughed Luffy.

"IT would be more tillable if Rock was here." Sighed Sabo.

"Rock?" asked Marco.

"My cousin…" said Star, "He's in still the hospital… boating accident."

"Oh… okay…" said Marco.

"He should be out before the next Silver Bell Ball." Said Star.

"That's good." Said Luffy.

That was when Star noticed it.

"It's starting." Said Star.

"What is?" asked Marco.

"Grown up stuff!" said Star.

"What?" asked Marco.

Sabo nudged Ace awake.

"Is it happening?" asked Ace waking out.

"Oh yeah!" said Star, "Grown up stuff!"

They all watched as the two families started fighting.

It was clear that both families hated each other and the only one trying to calm things down was Queen Moon.

Even King River was arguing, but thankfully managed to snap out of it when Queen Moon scolded him.

However King River was the one to calm things down by suggesting how to settle it: With Flags!

"Flags!" cheered Star taking out a pink flag with a butterfly on it.

"Finally!" cheered Luffy.

"We finally get to play." Said Sabo.

"What's going on?" asked Marco.

"It's a family game." Said Ace, "Star is finally old enough to play…"

"We're not official members of the family so we weren't allowed to join in." said Sabo.

"So what is it exactly." Said Marco.

"We climb a hill and plant a flag at the top." Said Star.

Marco saw a hill.

"Oh like King of the Hill. I rock at that game." Said Marco.

"You're looking at the wrong hill." Said Luffy.

"What?" asked Marco.

"It's that one." Said Ace pointing to a massive mountain with a ton of challenges and perils on it.

"Whoa!" said Marco.

"The winner gets to look down on the whole family through the entire year." Said Star, "I'm so ready for this."

Star began to leave. However her mother stopped her.

"No way." Said Queen Moon.

"Hey that's my flag!" said Star.

"You can have it back at the end of the match, but you won't be playing flags today." Said queen Moon.

"You played flags at my age." Said Star.

"I did a lot stuff at your age that you won't be doing." Said Queen Moon.

Star glared at her mother.

"I know it's boring being the oldest at the kid's table." Said Queen Moon.

"I turned 18 not too long ago." Said Ace giving her a deadpan look.

"Being the oldest official family member at the kid's table." She corrected herself, "But you're not ready to be the youngest the adult's table. Now stay back and help your cousins chew your corn. And Sabo I'm trusting you to keep an eye on them."

"Don't worry I will." Said Sabo.

Queen Moon left to watch the match.

"See I told you." Said Sabo.

"You were right." Said Star, "The decoy was a good idea."

She took out another flag this time black with a red A, a blue S, a yellow L and a green S with an X crossing them.

"What?" asked Marco.

"Don't forget the other decoy." Said Sabo.

"Way ahead of you." Said Star.

She made twins of all of them made of corn.

"Wow… I thought you were an unofficial mama's boy." Said Marco looking at Sabo.

"Hey!" yelled Sabo.

"Come we should join the others before Moon notices us doing this." Said Ace.

They snuck into the group of competitors keeping low to the ground.

"So who's side are we on?" asked Marco.

"Our side." Said Star.

"I think the black flag is a sign of it." Said Sabo.

"Plus we got an advance as team." Said Ace.

"all right!" said Manfred, a servant of the Butterfly family who was acting at commentator, "Let's have a spirited game of flags and hopefully avoid the unfortunateness of last year."

"What happened last year?" asked Marco.

"Lump got his body cut off." Said Luffy.

"What!" yelled Marco.

"He's fine, he got a new one." Said Luffy.

They looked towards Star's uncle from Johansen side of the family, who now had a horse's body.

"I think he likes it better this way…" said Star.

"Ready! Set! Flags!" called out Manfred.

And so everyone ran towards the "Hill" ready for a fight.

They all got to the mountain and Marco began to climb it, however being the weakest member of the team he had a harder time climbing the mountain.

Star's uncle on the Butterfly side of the family decided to "help" him.

"Oh here my dear boy! Let me assist you!" said the uncle.

"Marco no!" yelled Star.

However the trick was that somehow a knight was stuffed into his sleeve and came out to force Marco down.

"Bite my troth, you most purely ate that one! Kiss my royal hindquarters!" called out her uncle.

"Nice takedown uncle Heartrude!" called out Star.

The four siblings went back to down to help Marco.

"You good?" asked Star.

"Just a heads up we're the only team right now." Said Sabo, "Everyone else is trying to backstab each other."

"But why did you congratulate him?" asked Marco.

"That's how you play." Said Star.

"Come on! Let's go!" said Luffy.

They headed up the mountain.

Passing by Heartrude caught in a beat trap with Marco taunting him.

However they got to the part of the mountain that contained one of Marco's weakness.

Rain…

Mostly because of wet socks.

"I can do king of the hill! But I am not doing wet socks." Said Marco.

"Seriously?" asked Ace.

"Wet socks are a form of torture!" yelled Marco.

"So you're saying that wet socks is worse than being completely vulnerable?" asked Ace.

"What?" asked Marco.

"Yeah, Ace definitely has it worse…" said Star.

"Is this the swimming thing?" asked Marco.

"No… of course not." Said Ace, "It's a being made of fire thing."

Marco was about to say something.

"We don't have time!" said Star.

"Protect Ace until he dries off!" yelled Sabo.

They went into the rain zone and Marco grumbled about wet socks.

"It's annoying but you get used to it." Said Sabo.

"You wear socks." Said Marco.

"Yeah…" said Sabo.

"On a pirate ship…" said Marco.

"Like I said you get used to it." Said Sabo.

They managed to get through the rain zone. However they also watched in horror as one of Star's aunts on her mother's side used seed to drag down some family members from her father's ide into the ground.

"Hold on!" yelled Marco.

"We should have warned you… this game gets dark." Said Ace.

One of the members from Johansen side of the family raised a flag and got it struck by lighting, then used the flag to cause a rock slide.

Luffy however garbed him with one hand and the others on the team with the other. He stretched out and flung himself and the team up and throwing the one that caused the rockslide down.

"No fair using Luffy!" yelled the family member as he fell down.

"We all knew this day was coming!" yelled a man from the Butterfly side of the family.

"Still not fair!" yelled the man from Star's father's side of the family.

As they continued on ahead they got out of the rain zone thankfully.

As they did they passed by another family member from Johansson side falling down this one actually happy to see them.

"Hi Star! Glad to you see finally got to play with your brothers." He said actually rather cheerfully.

They continued to the snow zone, however someone was hiding in the snow for an ambush.

That person turned out to be King River. Star blocked with her team's flag as they briefly fought.

"Star! My little girl all grown up! And you're playing flags!" said King River hugging Star, "I take you decided you decided to have a team effort with your brothers."

"Of course!" said Star.

"its only way they can play after all." Laughed King River.

"Anyways…" said Star.

She then threw her father off the mountain shocking everyone else.

"Great job honey!" yelled King River.

"You just threw you…" said Marco.

But was interrupted by King River's yells.

"You just threw…" said Marco.

He still yelled down the mountain.

"You just threw your dad off a mountain!" yelled Marco.

"Yeah… I now it's part of the game." Said Luffy, "But I didn't thin you'd throw River."

Even the older two were unconformable.

"Seriously! You know how the game is!" yelled Star.

"We know… but…" said Luffy.

"Don't get soft on me just because it's my dad!" yelled Star, "You wouldn't have acted this way if it was Aunt Etheria."

She dragged Marco and the other followed.

They got a lava pool thankfully there were areas where they could stand on.

As they jumped on the area they got to the spots, Uncle Heartrude showed up still caught in a bear trap now being held by his knight.

"Well, well, well… your little team has been a throne my side princess for far too long." He said, "I know the perfect way to get at you fair princess!"

He had the knight push Luffy. However Ace caught Luffy. But being solid in order to properly catch Luff, he got knocked down, as he fell he turned to fire thinking that would save him.

However he was about to discover a weakness he didn't know he had even in fire form.

He returned to human form laying on the platforms and clutching his arm in pain, they saw that his arm was badly burned.

"How?" asked Luffy.

"How the hell should I know"! yelled Ace.

Thanks to the odd logic of devil fruits, magma and lava burned hotter than fire. Meaning that it could burn him.

However Star barely even noticed her older brother's pain as she fought off her uncle, causing the knight to drop him and almost fall into the lava himself. Thankfully Marco caught him in time.

"Star!" yelled Luffy.

She turned back.

"Come on guys! We have to keep going!" said Star.

"No!" yelled Luffy.

"Star this game is changing you!" yelled Marco, "This isn't about who versus who, it's about winning no matter what! And that's not you!"

Star looked at her relatives fighting each other in horrible ways.

"Come we should go back down and get Ace medical attention." Said Sabo.

She looked at her family then at her brothers and best friend… then continued back up the hill.

Luffy however grinned.

"We have to back her up." Said Luffy knowing what she was doing.

"What?" asked Marco.

They saw that Star started to steal every one else's flags.

"Huh…" said Sabo figuring it out.

"You heard Luffy! Back her up." Said Ace.

"Your arm." Said Marco.

"It's fine." Said Ace clearly gritting through the pain.

Marco and Sabo sighed, before the four follow Star.

However due to talking about it, it allowed her family to chase her down and all tackle her.

They looked at Luffy who was ready to fight off her family.

But before her could get the family off her. A strange glowing figure appeared, they saw it was strange butterfly like figure. The figure levitated her family off Star sending them flying.

The light died down and the mysterious figure appeared to be Queen Moon in a form similar to when Star hit Mewberty.

"Mom?" asked Star.

"Are you all right?" asked Queen Moon regaining some of her humanity.

Oh man! That's amazing! Those are some sweet magic moves with your big old wings and stuff!" said Star.

Ace stared at his sister who was distracted by the magic close to gesturing to his arm.

However Queen Moon wasn't

"Star you're never going to believe this but I just met your twin sister." Said Queen Moon getting rid of her extra arms and wings as her voice was absolutely dripping with sarcasm, "She was made out of corn. I don't remember giving birth to her. River? Did I ever give birth to a corn baby?"

King River stood up injured from his earlier fall.

"No I'm afraid we just have the one child my dear." Said King River.

"Thank you River." Said Queen Moon.

"Her name is Star!" said King River clearly out of it.

"Okay… why don't you lay back down." Said Queen Moon to King River, "You see what Flags does to your brain."

Queen Moon then looked at Sabo with a deadpan look.

"I was looking after Star." He said.

"Moon… he's a teenager, of course he'd twist his words around on you." Said an old fat woman on the Butterfly side of the family.

"Thank you Aunt Etheria." Muttered Queen Moon.

"I'm sorry I tried to trick you my corn twin." Said Star, "And Maybe you're right… maybe I'm not ready for flags… but maybe the real reason is that flags is dumb."

That was when Ace flinched from the pain.

Queen Moon finally noticed the arm.

"What happened?" asked Queen Moon.

"Lava burned my arm." Said Ace.

"I thought that fire spirit…" said Queen Moon.

"It did.. but apparently lava can burn me." Said Ace.

"Okay so Moon thinks that Luffy got experimented on by a mad scientist and Ace got possessed by a fire spirit that permanently altered his body during the possession." Whispered Sabo to Marco.

"That's how they explained their powers?" asked Marco in a low voice, "Wait… mad scientists?"

He could buy the whole fire spirit thing but a mad scientist thing sounded just off.

"yeah…" said Sabo, "Star was 7 at the time and it was before I met her so… Honestly I don't think she believes that story and just doesn't want to pry…"

Marco nodded.

"Here she is! Found her! Star Butterfly!" said King River still out of it and hugging Star.

Everyone stared at King River.

"Anyway…" said Star deciding to get back on track to she wanted to tell her mother, "I was trying to bring all the flags not claim the hill for myself, but for all of us!"

"That's the most adult thing I heard all day! I midjudge you Star! You have earned a rightful place at the adults table."

"Hugs!" cheered Star.

"Finally!" groaned Sabo.

"I'd celebrate but I've gotten used to not experiencing burns in the last year." Muttered Ace.

"Star... public displays of affections aren't a Butterfly virtue, "But the Johansen on the other hand are great at it. You're the perfect blend of both our families. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Mom." Said Star, "Come on let's go down the mountain and work on that burn scar healing spell we were talking about creating."

Queen Moon nodded, as it was something they talked about fairly recently… something for some friends who had a horrible scars Star wanted to remove.

"Okay … it hasn't even scarred yet." Said Ace confused.

They all headed down the mountain.

"You know, I realized only an idiom would want to win at this game." Said Star.

"Hey… where's Marco?" asked Luffy noticing he was missing.

However that was when Marco planted his hoody like a flag cheering about king of the hill. Causing Luffy to laugh and the other siblings to sigh.

Indeed, Star earned her mother's respect in this family picnic, however Marco at the same time lost a tiny bit of respect from Star after that little stunt…

Next Time: Star knowing she's having problems with her wand decides to talk to Janna about magic thanks to the fact... that well she's become a natural at it. What will happen? Also what are Janna's face marks? Find out next time!


	37. Making Magic

A/N: This is another breather chapter, that takes the place of Girls' Day Out. Basically having the same end result but fitting better with the universe due to the fact well... Janna has magic. Also I will explain why I chose Janna's cheek marks after the chapter, so please don't complaining… Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 36: Making Magic

Star laid on the floor of Luffy's tower, staring at her wand. Some days it worked fine without any problems. Other days she couldn't get a spell to work at all.

"I hate this!" yelled Star shaking her wand.

"Smettila di scuotermi!" said a somewhat demonic voice from the wand.

But Star and Luffy paid no attention to it.

"It could be worse." Laughed Luffy.

"How could it be worse!" said Star.

"It wouldn't work all the time." Said Luffy.

"Okay… you have a point about that." Said Star making Luffy laugh.

"You know I don't get it." Said Star.

"Get what?" asked Luffy.

"Why is Janna so good at magic." Said Star.

Luffy shrugged.

"I mean it! She dips down without any problem!" said Star.

"Have you talked to her?" asked Luffy.

Star blinked.

"I have no for a while." Said Star, "Maybe I should."

She left the tower leaving Luffy confused, but then shrugged deciding to see if Marco wanted to do anything.

Sometime later Star arrived at Janna's house.

She rang the doorbell and Janna's mother answered.

"Oh hello there." She said.

"Is Janna home?" asked Star.

"She is." Said Janna's mother, "She's in her room."

Star went up stairs and saw Janna reading a magazine… while Marco vacuumed her room.

"Uh… Marco?" asked Star confused why Marco was there.

Marco stopped vacuuming and turned at Star and yelled "I am not Marco! I am Ocram!"

"What…" said Star.

"Evil clone of Marco I made." Said Janna looking up.

Star couldn't help but to stare at her face.

On her face were green leaves.

"I still don't get why their leaves." Said Star.

"I figured it out it's tied to Eclipsa's." said Janna with a shrug.

"How?" asked Star.

"Not going to explain it." Said Janna with a shrug.

Star sighed.

"So why are you here?" asked Janna.

"Magic advice." Sighed Star.

"What?" asked Janna.

"Let's face it, you're a natural at magic." Said Star.

"I'm not that good." Said Janna.

"Ocram needs helps!" yelled Ocram.

Janna created another Ocram.

"I am Ocram!" both of them yelled.

Then continued to clean the room.

Star just motioned to both Ocrams.

"Okay maybe you do have a point." Said Janna with a shrug.

"Look how do you Dip Down?" asked Star.

"What?" asked Janna.

"Use magic without a wand?" asked Star.

"Whatever gave me magic also let me use magic without a wand easily." said Janna with a shrug.

Star sighed.

"You're almost as bad a Glossaryck." She muttered.

"Oh come on… I'm not as bad as him… I don't get easily bribed." Said Janna with a smirk.

Star laughed at that one.

"Look I don't get the whole magic thing either." Said Janna, "It just happened after I read the chapter…"

Star sighed.

"So is something wrong with your wand?" asked Janna.

"Yeah… it's been unreliable." Said Star.

"How unreliable." Said Janna.

"Narwhal Blast!" called out Star.

Janna jumped as the Narwhal came out deformed and covered in green slime.

"That's what it's like on bad days!" said Star.

"Ocram claims this Narwhal for himself!" yelled one of the Ocrams picking up the narwhal.

"Yeah… put that down…" said Janna.

"I obey Mistress Janna!" yelled the Ocram.

"So do they speak in third person or…" said Star.

Janna shrugged.

Meanwhile at the Diaz House, Marco was making some nachos while talking to Luffy. They were talking about cooking. And Marco was considering teaching Luffy how to make nachos.

"So you're not allowed to use the oven in the castle." Said Marco.

"No…" said Luffy with a shrug.

"Wait… how many fires have you started." Said Marco.

"What?" asked Luffy.

"How many fires did you start?" asked Marco.

Luffy looked away.

"You know… I'm not going to teach you to make nachos." Said Marco.

"What?" asked Luffy.

"Never mind." Said Marco.

Back at Janna's house.

"Look I cant give you any advice… you should have figured that out by now." Sighed Janna.

"Yeah…" said Star.

"Have you tried talking to Glossaryck?" asked Janna.

"Not yet." Sighed Star, "But considering his other lessons I don't know if I'm that desperate yet."

"What do you mean by that." Said Janna.

"His last lesson to get me to learn a spell ended up with a fight with Ludo on Garp's ship." Said Star.

"Garp?" asked Janna.

"Luffy's grandpa." Said Star.

"So is he a pirate?" asked Janna.

"Nope… he a Marine." Said Star, "Think of it like a Navy Cop."

"Ah!" said Janna.

"I know I have to talk to him in the future, But I don't know when." Sighed Star.

"Maybe if things get dangerous it might work." Said Janna with a shrug.

"Already tried that…" said Star, "Garp's ship."

"Oh right." Said Janna.

Star sighed.

"I just hope when I ask Glossaryck for help he'll you know… actually help me." Said Star.

"Who knows." Said Janna with a shrug.

Back at the Diaz house, Marco and Luffy were eating their nachos.

"Seriously Ace doesn't have a cook." Said Marco.

"Yeah…" laughed Luffy.

That was when Glossaryck floated down the stairs and sneezed.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Marco.

"I'm guessing allergies." Said Glossaryck.

"Maybe someone's talking about you." Said Luffy.

"What?" asked Marco.

"They say if someone's talking about you then you sneeze." Said Luffy.

"It's a saying from his Dimension." Said Glossaryck.

"Oh okay…" said Marco.

Glossaryck sneezed again Marco grabbed the nachos so he wouldn't sneeze on them.

"Do you think you can go somewhere else where there isn't food." Said Marco.

"So you don't want to help me with my sneezing fits?" asked Glossaryck.

"Don't you live in a really dusty book?" asked Luffy.

Glossaryck just gave him a deadpan look.

"He's got a point." Said Marco.

"I'm just going back to my book." Muttered Glossaryck.

"What was that about?" asked Marco.

"Who knows with him." said Luffy with a shrug.

Back at Janna's house.

"So you want to go into the magic room?" asked Janna.

"The magic room?" asked Star.

"Yeah it's a room I made so I can do crazy magic things without bothering my parents." Said Janna.

"Today was a wash so why not." Sighed Star, "Minds as well show you what else happens with my magic."

They went through a strange door to a room that was black with yellow lines.

"Uh…" said Star.

"Every time I try to redecorate it changes back to this… I think magic has a weird sense of humor…" said Janna.

Janna created more Ocrams to act as punching bags.

"I am Ocram!" yelled all of them.

"Rainbow Fist Punch!" yelled Star.

The rainbow fist punch sadly deflated again.

Star sighed.

"Why won't you work!" she yelled getting angry, "Rainbow Fist Punch!"

She created the rainbow fist punch again this time it was massive and green and smashed all of the Ocrams.

"This is the end of Ocram!" yelled one of the Ocrams before they all disappeared.

"Okay… that was awesome." Said Janna.

"I didn't mean it be that massive." Sighed Star, "It's cloudy all over again."

"Cloudy?" asked Janna.

"Long story." Said Star.

"Look like I said I'm not giving advice because I'm still new to the magic thing…" said Janna, "Just take it easy with the wand."

Star sighed.

"It feels like I'm going in circles…" sighed Star.

"Yeah it's as if it's a breather episode of a TV show acting as a bit of a recap and expanding on a character that needed more growth." Said Janna.

"What?" asked Star.

"Never mind…" said Janna.

Star sighed…

"You know it's been kind of nice hanging out with you like this." Said Star, "I should have came to talk to you sooner."

Janna laughed, "Yeah…" she said with a shrug.

"So… you want to try out more spells?" asked Janna, "See if anything works today?"

"Why not you created this room minds as well use it." Said Star.

Janna created another Ocram.

"I am Ocram!" yelled the Ocram.

She pointed her wand at the Ocram turning it into a half cat half Ocram.

"Did you mean to do that?" asked Janna.

"Yuhi… I would never do that do Marco…. But I kind of always to do that to him." said Star.

Janna laughed at that.

Meanwhile at the Diaz house Marco sneezed and shuddered at the same time.

"That was weird." Said Marco.

"I had the feeling that someone was talking about me when that happened." Said Marco.

Luffy laughed.

Back at Janna's house Janna magiced up more Ocrams and Star did some goofy things to them… when her wand was working propel that is.

She would never tell Marco what she did to his clones, even after he discovered Ocram.

But still even if Janna wasn't able to help her she at least go closer to her…

Even if her new cheek marks were still a bit concerning to her…

Next Time: Star hosts a sleep over with her gal pals. However Pony Head bring in the game Truth or Punishment! How bad are the punishments if someone refuses to tell the truth? Find out next time!

A/N: Okay... why did I choose leaves as Janna's cheek marks. The answer is simple but clever: Alternate card suits. You see in the evolution of the French card suits (which is what we use today), instead of Spades, they had leaves (an earlier version used shields instead) so I figured the combination of Janna's color being green (seriously everything she wears is a shade of green) and it being related to spades I thought it was an interesting idea. So yeah, I hope you like the idea and not complain about it at least...


	38. Sleep Over

Chapter 37: Sleep Over

Star was hosting a sleepover and invited a bunch of her gal pals! Pony Head being her best friend of course. Then there was Janna who she had gotten close since her visit. Another was Jackie, the girl Marco had a crush on. Then there was StarFan13, the girl who was Star's fan. And finally Marguerite who had gotten permission to go to other dimensions.

Right now they were doing makeovers.

"There, what do you think." Said Janna giving the finishing touches on Star.

"I love it!" said Star.

"Me next! Me next!" yelled StarFan13, "And make me look exactly like Star and I mean exactly!"

"Fun sleepover huh guys?" asked Star.

"It's the best!" cheered StarFan13.

"Well it's about to get even better!" said Star.

She lifted up her wand to show that it was acting like a egg timer.

They all went to the kitchen where it turned out Star made brownies.

"I never made brownies before!" said Star, "But I used real magic sprinkles!"

"All right brownies!" cheered Luffy coming in.

Luffy decided to have his own mini-sleep over with Marco .

He ate a couple brownies.

"So what do you think?" asked Star.

The girls all made faces as they ate them indicated they didn't like them.

"Okay." Said Luffy with a shrug, "Not the best… but still okay."

"They're good." Said Marguerite.

"So good right?" asked Jackie.

"Yeah…" said Pony Head.

StarFan13 began to eat all of them of them claiming their good.

That was when they heard music coming from the living room.

They entered to find Marco playing the keyboard.

"Oh hey girls. I was just practicing piano." Said Marco, "It's jazz."

"Oh hey Marco, didn't know you played." Said Jackie.

Marco looked at her and tried to be cool.

"Oh hey Jackie didn't see you there." He said.

He tried Moonwalking but ended up tripping.

"What is he doing?" asked Marguerite.

"You don't know much about boys do you?" asked Pony Head.

Marguerite looked at her, when Star had introduced her to the other she did explain about her home island and that Luffy and Marco were latterly the first two human males she had ever met.

"Oh right… island of just women…" said Pony Head rolling her eyes.

Marco continued to awkwardly flirt talking about how he doesn't eat Brownies but Protein shakes.

However Pony Head approached Marco.

"You got it bad." She teased.

"What… no…" said Marco.

"It's game time Marco and since you like playing the so much, I got a game that would be perfect for you." Said Pony Head.

All of them went into star's room where a strange cube sat on the ground.

"It's a box." Said Marco.

"IT's a magic box." Said Luffy.

"It's a game called Truth or Punishment. It's a game where you tell all your deepest darkest secrets." Said Pony Head.

"I'm out!" said Marco getting up to leave.

"I'll go get him…" said Star.

She talked to Marco who thought that it would better to keep secrets to themselves.

"Come play with us Marco." Said Janna in a creepy way.

"Come on let's share secrets." Said Jackie.

Star dragged him to the spot.

"I hate you." Said Marco.

"Okay so it's supposed to ask three questions each one harder than the last." Said Pony Head.

She clapped her ears, and the lights turned off and the box glowed.

"Deceit and fables. Lies and fiction even with complete conviction. If truth is absent from these events then all will face the punishments." Said the box.

"What does that mean?" asked StarFan13.

"If you lie then bad things happen." Said Janna.

The box opened up creating a mouth shaped opening.

"Pledge an oath of truth. Pinky swear to me." Said the box.

"I promise to tell the truth." Aid Star.

The other joined in her in placing her pinky in the mouth.

"The truth." Said Janna.

"The truth!" said StarFan13.

"The truth." Said Luffy.

"The truth." Said Pony Head placing her tongue.

"The truth." Said Marguerite.

"The truth." Said Jackie.

"The truth." Said Marco.

With all 8 pledging, the game was ready.

"Now it's time to play Truth or Punishment!" said the box.

"Oh yeah! This is going to be fun Pony!" said Star.

"The first question." Said the box.

Everyone got ready for their first question.

"What is your favorite color." Said the box.

This surprised everyone.

"Uh Pony Head." Said Star.

"I'm sure the first one is super easy." Said Pony Head, "then it gets harder like if you ever killed a man… which is still super easy."

"Pony head! Favorite color." Said Marco.

"Oh Pony Head Color! Boom!" said Pony Head.

"Pony Head." Said Marco.

"Actually it's a popular color on Mewni." Said Star.

"I like red." Laughed Luffy.

"I have to say the same." Said Marco.

"Blood red?" asked Janna.

"No." said Luffy.

"Just regular hoody red." Said Marco.

"Star what's your favorite color." Said StarFan13.

"Uh… I have to say yellow." Said Star.

"Me too!" giggled StarFan13.

"No way!" giggled Star.

"I have to say green." Said Marguerite petting her snake who was of course with her.

"Neon Green for me." Said Jackie.

"Well I like black." Said Janna.

"I can see that." Said Marco.

"Oh black is my second favorite color." Said Jackie.

"Black is a cool color." Marco said nervously

The lights in the room turned red.

"Someone is lying!" yelled the box.

It let out lighting that tickled all of them very harshly causing them to all laugh.

"Whoever is lying speak up!" yelled Star through the laughter.

"Okay! I love pink! It's my favorite color!" yelled Janna.

"Truth!" said the box.

"Pink!" said everyone confused.

"I just hate contributing to gender serotypes." Said Janna.

"Janna likes pink and fights the patriarchy!" said the Box.

It began to hover in air. Then suddenly the room was separated from the rest of the house by the box and inside the room they wee in now a circuitry like room.

"Whoa! Awesome!" said Star.

"It's like we're in the game." Said Marco.

"All right second question." Said the Box, "What did you really think of Star's brownies?"

"They were okay." Said Luffy with a shrug.

"Everyone but Luffy loved my brownies." Said Star.

"Yes… they were whatchamacallit it good." Said Pony Head.

"They were really good Star." Said Marguerite.

"Yeah they were great." Said Janna.

"Yep good brownies Star." Said Jackie with a nervous laugh.

"I didn't have any of the brownies so I guess I missed out." Said Marco.

"Oh that's too bad Marco because they…" said Jackie when suddenly her face swelled up, "Really good."

"Jackie?" asked Marco horrified.

"Yeah, delicious." Said Janna with her face suddenly becoming grotesque

Everyone else started to transform in horrifying creatures.

"what's happening!" yelled Marco.

"Whoa! Weird!" yelled Luffy.

"Someone is lying." Said the box and it produced a mirror, "And this is what lies look lie on the inside."

They all screamed in horror.

"Wait who didn't like my brownies." Said Star.

"I just…" said Jackie who began to laugh nervously.

"I didn't have them!" said Marco, "Don't' look at me."

"I just through they were okay!" said Luffy.

"I didn't like them." Said Marguerite coming out first, "I've only had brownies once or twice before and whatever you made weren't brownies."

"They were like the worst brownies." Said Janna.

"I didn't like them either." Said Jackie, "They tasted like dirt."

"If I had a stomach it would be very sick right now."

"Well I loved her brownies!" said StarFan13.

However all of them began to swell and becoming more grotesque.

"Okay I lied! The brownies were horrible!" yelled StarFan13.

There was a puff of smoke and they all returned to normal.

"Truth." Said the box.

"Wait… Luffy, you actually thought Star's brownies were okay?" asked Janna.

"Luffy is a human garbage disposal and will eat anything!" said the Box.

"Hey!" yelled Luffy.

I don't' want to play this game any more." Said Star.

"Yeah I'm sorry I even brought that stupid game." Said Pony Head, "Anyone up for the bounce lounge?"

Everyone agreed and headed for a door that was the exit.

However the door suddenly moved towards them and pushed them to the center of the room.

"No body leaves until they answer the final question!" yelled the box.

"Then why do you have an exit." Said Luffy.

The box sighed.

"I am legally obligated to have a fire exit." Sighed the box, "And in case of fire you will be allowed to leave using the exit but that is not the case right now."

"Seriously?" asked Pony Head.

"Yes… now answer the question… and no start any fires." Said the cube.

Janna was holding a flame in her hand.

"Fine." She muttered.

"All right! Who do you have a crush on?" asked the box.

"Okay we can do this guys. We just have to tell the truth" Said Jackie, "Go ahead game. Ask us."

"Jackie, who do you have a crush on?" asked the box.

"Okay, there's this cute guy at skate camp last summer. He's really nice." Said Jackie.

The girls all went "Aw!"

"See that was easy." Said Jackie, "Okay now you go Marco."

"No thanks Uh… I.. .how about you go Star." Said Marco.

"I say who goes next!" said the Box, "And I say it's Star."

"Oskar Greason. Everyone knows that." Said Star.

"Good choice." Said StarFan13.

"StarFan13. Who do have crush on?" asked the Box.

"Star Butterfly!" said StarFan13 hugging Star which she accepted.

"Luffy!" said the box.

Luffy began to think really hard that his started to turn red.

"Uh… what's a crush again?" asked Luffy.

The box just floated there in bafflement.

"He's telling the truth." Sighed Star.

The box sighed then looked at Marguerite.

"Marguerite who do you have a crus on?" asked the box.

"The snake princess! She's so amazing and beautiful!" said Marguerite.

"Pony Head! Who do you have a crush on?" asked the Box.

"Ace! Those abs are so amazing! I just want to take a hunk of cheese and see if they shred it or if he melts the cheese." Said Pony Head.

"TMI Pony Head." Sighed Star.

"Didn't need to know that." Sighed Marco.

"Well I think we all know who I have a crush on." Said Janna.

"Uh…" said Marco.

"18th Century Poet John Keats." Said Janna.

Marco laughed not expecting that… after all he had just discovered she regularly makes evil clones of him.

"Okay Marco Diaz! Your crush." Said the box.

"Marco you don't have to." Said Star.

"No it's okay." Said Marco, "I have a crush is on Jackie. Jackie Lynn Thomas."

"What?" asked Jackie surprised.

However the room turned red. And the box started to emit lighting.

"Somebody lied big time." Said the Box.

"Who lied! Was to Janna?" asked Star.

"No it really is John Keats!" said Janna.

"Mines the cute guy at skate camp!" said Jackie.

"Boa Hancock." Said Marguerite, "That's her real name and not her title."

"I knew what you meant!" said the Box.

"I still don't know what a crush is!" said Luffy.

"I love Star!" said StarFan13.

"And I love Oskar Greason." Said Star though she sounded a little unsure.

"Marco!" yelled Pony Head.

"I told you! I have a crush on Jackie! At least I think I do! But what does that really mean?" said Marco, "I've put her on a sort of pedestal, so I like the image of her or who she really is? I mean I like her enough to know she deserves someone who wants to get to know her which is definitely me!"

The room turned back to blue.

"Wow! I always get to the truth… but that… Kudos really." Said the Cube but everything turned back red, "You weren't the one who lied!"

The box turned into more of a diamond shape and then opened up revering a horrific mas of eyes and mouths.

"Don't worry guys I got this!" said Star.

She took out her wand and zapped the box. Which did nothing.

"Gum Gum Bazooka!" called out Luffy using is double palm thrust but it didn't do anything.

The floor raised the floor the two revealing that it was going to crush them.

Luffy grabbed his sister and jumped so they wouldn't be crushed.

"Hey! I need some arrows!" called out Marguerite.

Janna created a quiver with some arrow. She grabbed them as her snake acted like a bow.

She shot an arrowed at the bottom of the box and it broke off.

"Mother fu… OW! OW!" yelled the box, "How did you do that! I'm magic proof!"

"I used Haki." Said Marguerite.

"I have no idea what that is!" said the Box. It tried to crush Marguerite despite it's pain however Luffy managed to grab her in time.

However the Box knew that this method wouldn't work when there was a Rubber man around and decided to go with the room slowly closing in method.

"All right time for the fire exit." Said Janna conjuring fire in her hand.

"Janna what's worse! Burning to death! OR being crushed because I don't think he let us out if you star a fire." Said Marco.

"Dang it!" muttered Janna realizing he was right.

"What did we do to diverse this!" said Star.

"Lies are a plague. A virus! A weed." Said the box through different mouths, "And to stop a weed you must kill the roots."

"But it's not really lying." Said Star.

"What?" asked the Box.

"Sometimes you don't' know what you think. You think you know how you feel about something, but then it changes." Said Star, "Pony Head ask me what my favorite color is."

"You already said it." Said Pony Head, "You said it's yellow."

"What your favorite color." Said Luffy getting what his sister was saying.

"Right now. Blue." Said Star.

The room turned Green indicating she was telling the truth.

"Wait! You can't change your answer!" said the Box.

"Jackie who do you have a crush on?" asked Star.

"I… I… don't know any more." Answered Jackie.

"You think everything's black and white but it's not." Said Star.

"No!" yelled the box.

"It's a whole rainbow of emotions and feelings that's always changing!" said Star.

The Bo screamed turning back into it's original form though heavily damaged thanks to logic bomb that Star gave it as well as the damage done by Marguerite.

Which they promptly tossed in the trash.

The next morning, everyone left with Janna, Pony Head and StarFan13 all groaning.

"Crazy night, huh Star?" asked Jackie as they left.

"Yeah, crazy." Said Star.

"see you at school Marco." Said Jackie as she skate boarded away.

"Later!" said Luffy, "Hancock promised to make me breakfast when I brought Marguerite back."

"If you have another sleep over… don't have Pony Head bring any games… or make brownies." Said Marguerite.

"Noted." Laughed Star.

The two left with Luffy cutting open a portal.

"So you ready for our Sunday breakfast burritos?" asked Star to Marco.

"No I'm going to my room to catch some Zs." said Marco who was in a daze however he wandered around then remembering which direction the room was in.

"Marco…" said Star then yelled out "Marco Diaz!"

In the trashcan the box was there.

"Truth Star Butterfly has a crush on…" said the Box before being crushed…

And indeed Star hadn't realized yet, but she was starting to revolt feelings for Marco… and it would still be a while she realized it…

Next Time: Miss Heinous sends out an assassin after Marco and Luffy. Now Luffy must fight off the assassin while Marco and Star shops at Quest Buy in order for a Gift Card not to go to waste. But there's even more problems from that! what are they? Find out next time!


	39. Gift of the Card

A/N: Edit: Ooops! For to mention! 200 reviews! Congrats to my Hikari Ino for getting review 200! YAY!

Chapter 38: Gift of the Card

In a run down apartments, Miss Heinous was meeting with an assassin. She gave the assassin a picture of the revolution of Saint Olga's.

"Thank you for meeting with us Rasticore. We've had a problem with some Rouge Princesses." Said Miss Heinous facing the assassin a picture, "Eliminate the blonde bring both Dark haired girls to me."

The Assassin was a Septarian, the same kind of monster Toffee was, however it was clear that his healing factor wasn't was good as Toffee's as he was missing an eye and an arm but replaced with a gem and a mechanical arm.

He took out a chain saw and began to rev it.

It took him a few tried but he got it working and using the chainsaw he created a portal.

Meanwhile at the Diaz house. Janna, Star and Luffy were going through Marco's wallet.

"Billie's Ballet Shoe Emporium, our discounts are on pointe." Said Janna looking through it, "Why do you even have this?"

Marco had walked in and was wearing ballet slippers.

"For your information, they're incredibly confortable to wear around the house." Said Marco putting down two plate of nachos, one of course for Luffy, "And what are you doing through my wallet, can't a guy have some privacy."

"Nope!" laughed Star.

"Whoa! What's with this one, it's all shaky…" asked Janna.

Star recognized it.

"This is the Quest buy Gift Card I got you for our 6 Month Friend-a-versary. I can't believe you hadn't sued it yet. It's going to expire tonight and then it will go to waste." Said Star.

"Well it's not that I don't' appreciate." Said Marco, "It's just that the last time I went to Quest buy I nearly died."

"I could have taken you." Said Luffy.

"He's right! He knows his way around the store he could have helped you find what you wanted." Said Star, "And he could easily fight off any dangers. Plus it expires tonight."

"Fine let's go!" sighed Marco.

"All right!" sighed Marco.

That was when Star opened up a portal.

"Be back in a bit." Said Star.

"Later." Said Janna taking out her phone.

Less than a minute later the portal opened up revealing Rasticore.

"Where is Princess Star, Princess Luffy and Princess Marco?" he asked.

"They went to Quest Buy, just missed them." Said Janna.

"The one near the Galactic Vortex or the one with the big Parking Lot?" he asked then noticed his tracker, "Never mind I found them."

He readied his chain saw.

"Come on… come on…" he muttered.

He got it working and he opened the portal.

"If you knew why did you ask?" muttered Janna.

Meanwhile in Quest Buy, Luffy and Westar began to ask Marco if he wanted certain things.

"Want some DVDs?" asked Luffy.

"No…" said Marco.

"A blender?" asked Star.

"Nah." Said Marco.

"A new TV." Said Luffy.

"No." said Marco.

"A brand new car?" asked Star.

"They have those…" said Marco, "As much that would be awesome I don't have a license."

"Meat?" asked Luffy.

"For the last time I'm not you." Said Marco.

That was when they saw the portal open up.

It was Rasticore.

"Princesses! My name is Rasticore Chaosus Disastervaine! Miss Heinous sent me! Prepare to…" said Rasticore.

But before he could finish his speech, Luffy shouted "Gum Gum Pistol!" and punched him away.

"Wait… did he say Miss Heinous sent him?" asked Star.

"Figures." Muttered Marco.

"I'll handle him! You keep shopping!" said Luffy, "Call me if you need to find a place."

Marco nodded.

"Help me figure out more things!" said Marco dragging Star away.

"Wait!" said Luffy.

Both of them stopped and Luffy tossed his hat at Star.

She knew it was going to be a serious fight if she did that.

Rasticore got up and glared at Luffy.

"I should have known, I had heard that you were a warrior princess of some kind." Said Rasticore.

Luffy didn't say anything in response.

"You're going to die." Said Rasticore.

"No I won't! I'm going to kick your ass!" yelled Luffy, "Gum Gum Bazooka!"

He flung him away with his double palm thrust.

"Hey Luffy!" said one of the sloth like employees.

"Hey!" said Luffy.

"So…" said the Sloth like employee.

"Take the money from his and Miss Heinous." Said Luffy.

"Why?" asked the Sloth Like Employee.

"She hired him." said Luffy.

The Sloth like employee nodded and took out his tablet and took some notes with it about who would pay for the damage.

Rasticore however got up and tackled Luffy.

The Sloth like employee shrugged and went about his business.

Meanwhile Star and Marco were still having problems, it didn't help. That it would only let him buy something he truly wanted and would destroy anything that he didn't want. It also didn't help that it would zap him when he didn't want anything.

"I'm sorry but I cant' deicide under this kind of pressure. Can't we just ask for an extension on the card." asked Marco.

And so they headed to customer service.

Meanwhile Luffy and Rasticore still fought.

"Gum Gum Gatling!"

Luffy started dealing his rapid fire punches.

"Do you have to shout your attack names!" yelled Rasticore.

"Of course!" said Luffy, "Gum Gum Whip!"

He gave a roundhouse kick to Rasticore sending the lizard like monster flying.

Rasticore glared at Luffy.

"I'm just getting started!" laughed Luffy.

Back with Star and Marco.

"Excuse me!" said Star.

"Not my department." Said the sloth like employee.

"But you're customer service." Said Star.

"We have to ditch the sign." Muttered the sloth like employee, "Fine. How can I help you."

"Anyway we can extend the expiration date of this card?" asked Star.

"Shouldn't be a problem." Said the Sloth like employee.

She took out his tablet and tried to extent the card, however it didn't work.

"You know what. This is a friends to the end gift card. Not only is it impervious to change, but when it expires so do you." Said the Sloth like employee.

"What? Like we die?" asked Marco.

"Geez. Everybody got to die sometime. It will just happen sooner. This just guarantees you die sooner." Said the Sloth like employee then showed them a contract that Star signed, "It's all here in the contract your friend signed. If you don't' use it by midnight tonight. Zap! You both get blasted into oblivion."

"Zap!" yelled Marco, "Tell me again Star, why did you get me a card like that!"

"I didn't read the fine print!" cried Star.

"Always read the fine print Star!" yelled Marco, "I mean look at the contract!"

The contract was indeed evil looking.

"No sorry uh… dudes." Said the Sloth like employee, "You have a few hours, better hurry."

Back with Luffy, he was running from Rasticore.

Why? Because he was getting hungry, it had been a while since the fight had started and with long fight he needed to eat.

Thankfully this being quest buy there was a food section.

He grabbed a bunch of precooked meat and ran to the nearest cash register.

"Hey Luffy!" said the Sloth like employee.

"Hey!" said Luffy.

He paid with some cash.

"Did you seriously just buy some food?" asked Rasticore once he caught up to Luffy.

"You don't know Luffy, do you?" asked the Sloth Like Employee and realized Luffy was fighting someone in the store, "So…"

"Guy hired to kill me…" said Luffy.

The Sloth like Employee understood that it was already set up for both him and the person who hired him would have to pay any damage.

Luffy finished his food and then continued the fight.

"Gum Gum Stamp!" called out Luffy kicking him right in the face.

"You will pay!" growled Rasticore.

The fight continued for a while. Thanks to the meat he was still up for a fight.

He grabbed a nearby shelf that was behind Rasticore and used that flung himself at Rasticore. With one his arms stretched out for a close line.

"Gum Gum Sickle!" he called out as he clothes lined the lizard man.

However that was when his mirror rang. It was Star.

"Hey have found anything?" asked Luffy.

"No… but you need to take your hat back… just in case Marco doesn't find anything." Said Star.

Luffy dodged a punch from Rasticore who had recovered.

"Wait… you didn't get one of those murder cards by accident did you?" asked Luffy.

"Maybe…" said Star sweating a lot and looking away.

"Don't tell him maybe Star!" yelled Marco, "The answer is yes! YES!"

"Okay what section are you in?" asked Luffy.

"Not sure!" said Star.

She showed them stuff.

"I know where you are!" said Luffy.

He hung up and grabbed something nearby.

"Gum Gum Rocket!" he yelled out flinging himself there.

He crash-landed near Star and Marco.

He got up like it was nothing and Star tossed him his hat.

"Sorry… but I realized if Marco didn't find anything it might go with us." Said Star.

"It's okay." Said Luffy, "By the way… have you thought about a wallet?"

"Well the card did destroy it earlier so maybe…" said Marco.

Before Luffy could tell him about a certain wallet, Rasticore tackled him away.

"Want to check wallets?" asked Star.

"Maybe later." Said Marco.

And they began to search for more things.

A couple hours later it was close to midnight and Luffy was still fighting Rasticore.

"You're a much better warrior than I thought!" taunted Rasticore.

Luffy grinned at Rasticore.

"But its time to get serious!" yelled Rasticore.

"We've been fighting for hours and you haven't been serous?" asked Luffy, "Wow… that's stupid."

Rasticore just flung Luffy through a window that was already destroyed.

Turned it out was the break room, side were two sloth like Employees, Star, Marco and the gift card, which had taken on a humanoid form.

"Hey Luffy!" said one of the sloth like Employees.

"Hey!" said Luffy.

That was when Rasticore punched the humanoid gift card away.

"So all three of you are here!" mocked Rasticore, "This is perfect."

However the Gift Card Humanoid got up and obliterated Rasticore leaving only a hand.

"Invalid entry." Said the gift card humanoid, "Expiration imitate!"

Luffy gritted his teeth as Marco and Star hugged each other.

"Hold it!" called out one of the Sloth like Employees getting out a box, "We do have one of the privacy wallet in stock."

Both Star and Marco cheered.

"Only we don't have in plum, we have it in Prussian blue." Said the Sloth Like Employee.

Marco started crying.

"It's perfect!" he cried, "Prussian blue is my favorite color! Even more than plum!"

"Sheesh so dramatic." Said the Sloth like employee.

"Pleasure doing business with you. Contract fulfilled." Said the gift card humanoid.

The Sloth Like Employee took the gift card, swiped and dumped it into a card disposal machine that was in there.

The next day, Star and Janna tried to open his new wallet while Luffy watched.

"What is it with this thing?" asked Star, "How the heck are supposed to open it?"

"Yeah let me see that." Said Janna.

"Sorry ladies, it's thumbprint lock will ensure no man or magical creature will get through…" said Marco.

However Janna interrupted him.

"got it!" said Janna having opened it causing Luffy to laugh.

"Get out of town!" yelled Marco.

"How did you do it?" asked Luffy.

"Yeah." Said Star.

"I got your thumbprint." Said Janna, "In fact I got all your sensitive information… it's how I can make the Ocrams so perfect."

She then created an Ocram.

"I am Ocram! Look at me!" yelled Ocram.

"Physically perfect!" corrected Janna.

"Get out of town!" yelled Marco.

Marco managed to use the gift card… however more problems would arise from the fight, namely Miss Heinous would gunning for them even more due to both Rasticore and the bill she received for any damage the many hours long fight entailed.

Next Time: The Blue Freedom Pirates gets into a fight with some Marines but there are no casualties thankfully... expect for one: Their coffee supply. Days away from any island and with Luffy and Star not answering their mirrors will Sabo be able keep his crew from munity? Who will be the members that stay by his side? Find out next time!


	40. The Coffee Munity

Chapter 39: The Coffee Munity

Day 0: The Day of the Lost Coffee

The Blue Pirates were a fearsome pirate crew. Granted they were less pirates and more adventures… well before they joined the Revolutionary Army. Experiencing "True Freedom" was their goal, most of the crew beyond Sabo just went along with this goal. Some of them truly did agree, for example Molly also had parents that she didn't get along with and tried to force he to be what she wanted she wanted to be, which explained why she was the first person to join him… and why she was his first mate.

And the crew did agree to join the Revolutionary Army, heck one of their members Keith joined after they joined the army.

Thanks to Sabo already gaining a reputation for various things and joining the Revolutionary Army the Marines were after them. Plus his bounty didn't help matter.

So it was normal for the Marines to show and attack an infamous pirate crew.

But of course it was an infamous pirate crew so…

Cannons were fired between ships of course. And the Marines ship fires got t really close to rattle the ship.

"Hey! Does anyone have a plan!" yelled Sabo.

"Gregor is working on a plan to get away! But he need one of the gunners!" yelled Molly.

"Keith! Go help Gregor!" yelled Sabo.

"Why me!" yelled Keith.

"Cause the new guy!" said both Sabo and Molly.

"Seriously!" yelled Keith who while it was stated it was wasn't even 17 before he was actually closer to Sabo's younger siblings age.

Gregor appeared behind the purple haired teenager and dragged him away saying something in his thick accent.

The ship was once again rattled by cannon fire.

"You think Gregor's plan will work?" asked Molly.

"When hasn't his plans worked?" asked Sabo.

Molly didn't answer, because his plans usually in the form of a none lethal explosive always worked.

"You know what that was stupid question." Sighed Molly.

On the side of the ship, Gregor gave Keith a large bazooka and began to explain something.

Keith was just confused.

"Should I fire?" asked Keith.

"Aye!" said Gregor.

Keith fired at the Marine ship and a brown cloud appeared on deck with horrible wrenching noises came from the deck.

"All right! Awesome!" yelled Keith happy it wasn't as bad a he thought.

"A stink bomb again?" asked Darla approaching them.

Gregor shrugged and said something.

"You're the only one who thinks it's a classic." Said Darla.

Gregor once again shrugged.

With the Marines distracted by the stink bomb, the Blue Freedom Pirates got away.

"Hey! Anyone injured!" called Sabo.

There no shouts meaning everyone was fine.

However there was a shouted from the galley, "SON OF A BITCH!"

Everyone saw that all over the floor was the coffee, clearly thanks to the battle fell out of the cabinets and clearly contaminated from the ground.

"That's all the coffee!" yelled the cook.

Most of the crew turned pale.

"Really?" asked Koala.

"We're days away from the next island!" yelled the navigator.

"Hey don't worry! I got this." Said Sabo.

He took out his mirror.

"Call Star!" he said.

It rang a few times, then an image of Star appeared but it was clear it was pre-recorded, "Sorry I can't answer my mirror right now! Leave a message and hopefully I'll get back to you… unless it's Tom! Then stop calling!"

Sabo hung up.

"Call Luffy!" said Sabo.

It once again rang a few times however another pre-recorded message popped up.

"What am I supposed to be doing?" Asked Luffy on the screen.

"setting up your voice mail." Said Star.

"So what am I supposed to do exactly?" asked Luffy.

"Just tell them to leave a message." He heard Ace's voice.

"Oh leave a message!" said Luffy.

Sabo sighed when he hung up.

"Seriously?" yelled most of the crew.

"I'll try again later." said Sabo.

Over the course of the rest of the day he tried calling them several time and every single time it went to voice mail.

And with each call Sabo realized more and more if he couldn't get in contact with his younger siblings then there will be problems…

Day 1: It begins…

It was morning and only the three women of the crew were the ones up.

"You have to be kidding me!" groaned Molly, "Anton isn't aware yet!"

Anton was the name of the crew's cook.

"Should we even be surprised?" asked Darla.

"One of us has to make breakfast." Sighed Koala.

Darla went over to the stove knowing someone had to.

"So… how are you two able to handle it." Sighed Molly.

"We don't drink coffee unless it's for night missions." Said Koala, "By the way because of that don't expect to get any help from the Revolutionaries."

"Seriously?" asked Molly.

"Have you ever seen me drink coffee?" asked Darla.

Molly and Koala looked at each other then at Darla who was boiling water.

"Good morning!" cheered Keith.

Then saw that it was the crew's three women.

"Wait… where's Anton?" asked Keith.

"Probably still asleep." Muttered Molly.

"Oh! I guess he really needs his coffee!" laughed Keith.

"You are so lucky you're still young…" said Molly.

"So Darla's making breakfast… what are you making?" asked Keith.

"Gruel." Said Darla.

"Why?" asked Koala.

"Because they need to be punished." Said Darla.

That was when Gregor entered the galley. He didn't look tired at all.

"Okay… seriously… how are you not effected?" asked Molly.

Gregor explained his reason why he didn't need coffee. Darla nodded while Molly was surprise .

"Uh… never noticed." She said.

"Did you understand him?" asked Keith.

"Still no idea." Said Koala.

That was when their captain entered.

"Everyone else is asleep." Said Sabo.

"Yeah…" said everyone.

"Keith is young… Koala was probably trained not to rely on caffeine and I know Gregor is a morning person who takes afternoon naps" Said Sabo then he looked at Darla, "How are you functioning?"

"Have ever seen me drink coffee?" asked Darla.

Sabo blinked and realized he never really have.

"What are you making?" asked Sabo.

"Gruel." Said Darla.

"Seriously?" asked Sabo.

"It's punishment… and I don't think this will be enough punishment for having Gregor tell that "Story" on how his life got flipped turned upside-down." Said Darla.

Gregor shrugged and said something.

"Speaking of which…" said Molly, "You got in contact with star or Luffy?"

"Not yet." Said Sabo.

"What does that "story" have to do with contacting Luffy or Star?" Keith asked Koala.

"I honestly don't know…" sighed Koala.

"No…" sighed Sabo.

"You don't think anything happened?" asked Molly.

"No…" said Sabo, "At least not yet…"

"So until we get to the next island or you get in contact with one of your siblings… we wont' have any coffee." Said Molly.

It was clear it was affecting Sabo and Molly too.

Eventually the rest of the crew joined in for breakfast with Anton apologizing for sleeping in.

Durring breakfast Darla asked something of Koala who told her an answer "yes".

But they figured it would be a few more days for that…

Though out the day the crew irritable with many not up for doing their jobs.

Of course this was just beginning…

Day 2: It Continues…

Anton got up this time to make breakfast, but he struggled.

Still he didn't know what else someone might have in mind for breakfast like the gruel the day before but he didn't want to.

Oater two days of it, it was hard not to feel the effects.

Of course Sabo tried again and again to call his younger siblings.

But he also decided to call his older brother to see if he knew anything.

"No… I no idea why their not answering." Said Ace.

"Great./." said Sabo.

"What happened?" asked Ace.

"You have to promise not to laugh." Sighed Sabo.

"Fine…" said Ace.

Sabo told his situation.

"Why do you have so many coffee addicts on your crew?" asked Ace incredulously.

"I'm sure your crew has many too!" said Sabo with his eye twitching.

"But your whole crew?" asked Ace.

"Four of them don't drink coffee." Muttered Sabo.

"Four out of your entire crew." Said Ace.

"Name one in your crew that doesn't drink coffee…" said Sabo, "And isn't a cat."

"He's a lynx." Said Ace.

"Whatever…" said Sabo.

""Looks you're just upset you can't make fun of me for getting shipwrecked the first time I set sail." Said Sabo.

"No I can still make fun of you for that." Said Sabo, "But unlike you I'm calling for help… it's not my felt Star and Luffy wont' pick up."

Ace grumbled under his breath.

"If they call you contact me." Said Sabo.

"I know." Said Ace.

Sabo sighed.

"You should get ship wrecked on an island." Said Ace, "It will work wonders for a coffee addiction"

"Bye Ass." Said Sabo.

"Hey!" yelled Ace.

Sabo hung up when he heard snickering from his crew.

"Get a new hobby!" yelled Sabo.

Day 3: The First Catalyst

Thankfully Anton got up that morning so that Koala and Darla didn't have to make the breakfast they were planning to make.

However everyone's irritation was riding high including many glares geared at him. After all he was the captain so the blame rested on him.

He was kind of hiding in Molly's work room.

Molly had a hobby, metal working, granted mostly it was to make her weapons (throwing knives… which had to be replaced).

"What am I supposed to be doing?" as he got Luffy's message again.

Sabo groaned.

"This must be taxing on you." Said Molly as she hammered her knife, "I can't really blame you… the combined stress of no coffee, the crew blaming you for this mess and on top of it your siblings not answering… This has been getting to me too!"

"At least you have a hobby that let's you hit things." Joked Sabo.

"Yep! Letting out that aggression!" she said then suddenly started yelling, "Isn't that right mom! It's not a phase!"

Sabo wasn't sure how to respond to what he was watching.

"Geez! You can take a joke can you?" she said, "I know I haven't been in the mood to mess around because of this… but man… take it easy."

"It's kind of hard considering." Said Sabo.

"Whatever." Said Molly.

Outside, Koala saw the news coo for the day and paid the bird.

she took the paper and read it.

Gregor saw her reading it and asked her something.

"I have no idea what you just said." Sighed Koala.

Gregor shrugged.

That was when a wanted poster fell out of the pear.

Koala picked it up and both saw it.

They looked at each other and their eyes winded.

Gregor motioned for her to follow him knowing if he told her where Sabo was she wouldn't understand him.

Koala knocked on the door.

"Unless you're on the Coffee-less four don't open the door." Said Molly.

"Seriously?" asked Koala.

Sabo opened the door.

What they didn't know was that one of the crew members was half listening in.

'You got a bounty raise." Said Koala.

The crew member blinked… and then gritted his teeth.

Gregor said something, however as the crew member couldn't understand his accent, he didn't get the important thing about the poster.

What was so implant thing about the poster?

Well while it was an increase, it was only a Million Berry increase.

No the real problem was that it from "Wanted: Dead or Alive" to "Wanted: Only Alive"

"That's really weird…" asked Molly looking at the wanted poster.

"I have a theory." Said Sabo, "Someone pulled some strings."

Gregor said something, which Koala guess was along the lines of "Who would pull the strings?"

"My guess the future adoptive father in law of the Princess of the Goa Kingdom." Muttered Sabo.

"Looks like his simple plan is coming to fruition." Said Molly.

"Does he honestly think this will work?" asked Koala.

"Until I pull something again and get a real bounty raise." Said Sabo.

However the crew member who heard only about the Bounty Raise and nothing else was already spreading around the crew, making sure Keith and Darla didn't hear because they knew that they would Sabo's side in it.

However most of them weren't up for the plan… and it would be until the next day where the majority would be.

Day 4: The Second Catalyst

Anton did not get up that morning.

So Darla and Koala decided to pull what they were planning on pulling.

"You're doing what?" asked Molly as she woke up with the tow as they made breakfasting.

Darla reiterated it her.

"Okay… this situation. Made things opposite!" said Molly smashing her face into the table.

"It's not that bad." Said Koala.

"When was the last time I flirted?" asked Molly.

"So you're finally admitting it." Said Koala.

"Do I really have to admit to it? I mean it was pretty obvious why I did." Said Molly, "You're so fun to mess with… that's the main reason."

"So wait you don't…" said Koala.

"No… I do… but I know it's not a two way street…" said Molly.

Before Koala could ask any more, Gregor, Keith and Sabo all entered at the rest of the crew entered the Galley.

"Why does breakfast smell like a mishmash of horrible and delicious?" asked Sabo.

"Because I'm making French Toast for the six of us." Said Darla.

Gregor asked something.

"Yes I can… and people say it's good." Said Darla.

"then what's the terrible smell?" asked Sabo.

"I'm making breakfast for the rest of the crew." Said Koala, "It was Darla's idea."

"Which is?" asked Keith.

She told them was it was.

"Okay… is today opposite day?" asked Sabo.

"Opposite week." Said Molly.

Gregor laughed and said something.

"I think it's fitting this time around." Said Darla.

The rest of the crew, eventually got up and had their breakfast were whacked at what was for breakfast.

Baby food.

"You are acting like babies." Said Darla, "I figured it would be fitting."

And this is what drove the rest of the crew to do it.

They were going to do it.

Day 5: The Actual Munity

Through out the day things have been quiet. Sabo, Molly and the four that didn't run on caffeine were serious.

Gregor said something.

Then took out a list and checked off "It's quiet… too quiet…"

"Huh… neat." Said Keith looking at the list which was a list of things he always to say, "Wait… you've said "Go on ahead! I'll take care of this crazy cat army!""

Both Keith and Koala both stare Gregor even more so.

"It's a long story." Said Sabo.

"Yeah…" agreed Molly.

"what…" said Koala.

"You faced of against a crazy cat arm?" asked Keith.

"What's more surprising… the fact we faced one… or that Gregor wanted to say that all his life?" asked Darla.

"We need to get back on the topic at hand." Pointed out Molly.

"I have theory…" sighed Sabo.

"Wait… you don't mean…" said Koala.

"A munity." Muttered Sabo.

"A minority over coffee." Muttered Darla, "I'd say there's more stupid reasons, but I can't think of anything."

"Well… I have another theory on why it might be happening…" said Molly, "Maybe if two people didn't deicide to give the crew baby food for breakfast yesterday."

"I mean maybe it's all in your head." Said Keith, "I mean a munity over coffee… I doubt…"

"Sabo where are ye!" yelled one of the crew members, "Ye must pay for your ye transgressions!"

"Niko… seriously! Why are you talking like that!" yelled one of the other crewmember.

"I'm trying to sound pirate!" said the member named Niko, "Yaar!"

"Stop… just… stop…" said another member.

"I'll handle it." Said Sabo getting up.

He got up to talk to the crew.

"Look I know things are getting unconformable!" said Sabo.

"We're going to take you in for your bounty!" yelled Anton.

"Well…" said Sabo.

"Stop talking!" yelled one of the crew members.

"Munity!" yelled another.

"Then we'll live in coffee heaven!" yelled another of them.

Sabo face palmed.

"I guess we'll have to handle it." Said Molly.

Sabo turned and the five who were still on his side stand behind them with their weapons ready.

"Don't worry we're standing by you captain." Said Keith.

Sabo sighed.

"Don't worry we're going to use non-Lethal tactics." Said Darla.

Darla and Gregor both took out some smoke bombs and tossed them onto the deck.

Koala, Molly and Keith all jumped into the smoke.

There were screams as several of them got beaten up by Koala, pinned to the deck by Molly or shot by a tranquilizer gun by Keith.

When the smoke cleared the entire crew that was going to munity were down for the count.

"I love you Mr. Pineapple head!" said Niko as he passed out form the tranquilizer.

"How long should those last?" asked Sabo.

"Enough time to tie them up." Answered Darla.

Sabo looked at her.

"He had to get them from somewhere." Said Darla.

They tied up everyone who tried to munity.

"Seriously!" said Sabo, "Seriously!"

"Look the two of us are suffering too!" said Molly, "And Sabo is dealing with both his daddy issues flaring up and the fact that he can't in contact with Luffy and Star."

Almost right on cue Sabo's mirror started to ring.

He picked it up. It was Star.

"Oh Sabo! We're so Sorry! Dad surprised me, Luffy and Marco with a camping trip!" said Star, "Are you okay?"

"I'll explain later… just come here and bring coffee!" said Sabo.

"Coffee?" asked Star.

"Yes! Now!" yelled Sabo, "I'll explain later!"

Sometime later, Star was on board having brought a lot of coffee with her. She came alone because Luffy refused to enter the Grand Line until he got there as a pirate and Marco… well…

"So how is Marco doing?" asked Sabo as he drank his coffee.

"He's going okay… took it mostly like a champ…" said Star, "He got a few burns… but was able to fight things off… mostly…"

"How did he get burned?" asked Sabo.

"Do you want to know…" said Star.

Sabo blinked.

"At least you're working on that burn scar spell." Said Sabo.

"Yeah…" said Star, "So… you're crew mutinied… over coffee."

"Sadly…" said Sabo.

"Did you get their butts or…" said Star.

"Nope the ones still loyal to him did!" chirped Molly enjoying her coffee.

"We managed to interrogate them!" said Keith with Gregor.

"So beyond not having coffee for the last few days, what drove them?" asked Sabo.

"The baby food prank." Sighed Keith.

"Of course…" said Sabo.

"Koala… Darla…" sighed Molly.

Both of them heard this fact and sighed.

"You're lucky both of you are hot…" said Molly looking at the two, she looked craned her neck a little to get a certain angle, "Especially dat ass of yours Koala."

"She's back to normal." Sighed Koala.

"On he bright side of all this you now have confirmation she is messing with you." Said Darla.

"Yeah…" sighed Koala.

"And other reason… and this is news to me… your new bounty." Said Keith.

"Wait you got a new bounty." Said Star.

"Untie them all." Said Sabo, "This is serious... and can you set up a conference call with Luffy and Ace they both need to hear this…"

"What's going on?" asked Star.

"That plan you heard about." Said Molly.

They were all untied and Star set it up so that Ace and Luffy could hear this as well.

"All right! All of you have heard about my bounty increase." Said Sabo, "But it's not what you think… it's merely a plot to update my wanted poster."

"Why would that be a ploy!" yelled Anton.

He took out his wanted poster and they stared at the "Only Alive."

"The theory is that Outlook is behind it." Said Sabo.

The crew was somewhat surprised.

"What!" yelled Luffy on the mirror.

"Figures." Said Ace having seen the wanted poster and wasp planning to contact Sabo about it after he got some coffee in him.

"Look I'm sure you all heard something about a bounty increase." Said Sabo, "But as you can see it's not much… also I had nothing to do with the baby food thing. That was all Darla and Koala…"

The crew grumbled.

"Look I'm going to be completely honest, you all lost my trust today." Said Sabo, "And the coffee thing hit me too, trust me, but it's going to be a long time before I can trust any of you again… Also you all need to be punished… I don't know how… but all of you will be."

The rest of the crew… sighed when they heard it.

"I will say this through it wont' be denying you coffee." Said Sabo.

The crew wasn't sure how respond.

"Now if you excuse me… I'm going to vest my friend who just went on his first Mewni Camping Trip." Said Sabo, "Everyone get some coffee in your systems… all right!"

Star cut open a portal, knowing Sabo was just using Marco as a excuse to get off the ship for a bit.

He looked at the five that remained Loyal to him.

"Thank you guys so much." He said before he left

And indeed the five that remained loyal would earn the nickname of the Five Officers even if only two (Molly and Darla) had any sort of officer position on the crew.

Also Sabo and the five officers would never, ever let it down that they mutinied over coffee.

Because… yeah… it was stupid…

Also thankfully it seemed like Outlook's plan wasn't much… After all he would have to be captured for it to work. but he had another one set up.

But that plan was still going to be a while until it was set up… and thanks to that plan not looking like much, they didn't know how much of a gut punch the next plan would… but once again… that wasn't happening for a while…

Next Time: Star finally ask Glossaryck about what's wrong with her wand and she must go inside it to find something that doesn't belong... in a world based on her memoires what sort of problems will arise involving her memories also what will she discover about her mother? Will she fix her wand? Find out next time!

A/N: An update about an OC and a coupe other things.

About Molly: I have cemented her character (a bit of a troll but very loyal to Sabo), her back story (which I will get into a future chapter), her weapons (throwing knives as seen in her chapter), and her sexual preference, if you couldn't tell in the in the chapter she's a lesbian. She often flirts with Koala and like said in the chapter while she does find her attractive it's mostly to annoy her.

Keith: I mentioned him in a earlier chapter... and he changed form his initial idea, I was planning for be hyperactive (another reason why he wouldn't drink coffee) but decided in this story there's still plenty of hyper character so I toned him down, in fact his name is based of the trope "Keet"... so yeah.

Anton and Niko: Literally named randomly... no really I used a random name generator. I knew I had to name a couple so I figured the cook would be one of them... so yeah... probably not going to be important characters... so yeah...


	41. Into the Wand

Chapter 40: Into the Wand

Star decided to test out the wand to the day and used Narwhal blast, the end result looked like a crime scene and she knew it was finally time to ask Glossaryck was going on. She knocked the book and after fiddling with the lock he left the book.

"Star Butterfly, future Queen of Mewni." He said with a bow then rudely asked, "What do you want?"

"Look." She said pointing to the mess.

HE began t scream in horror.

"Okay! Okay! Don't panic!" he said, he went into the book and came out with a bottle of bleach, "I got the stain remover! You start the car!"

That wasn't hyperbole when it said it looked like a crime scene.

"Their not dead." sighed Star.

"They're not." Said Glossaryck stopping pouring bleach on one of the poor narwhals.

"I should have told you earlier but there are days where my wand is all wonky. Some days it's perfectly fine but today." She said then began blasting the Narwhals, which were still deformed and covered in green slime.

Glossaryck had to keep himself from vomiting.

"You're right, it is your wand." Glossaryck, "You see it's contaminated."

"Contanim-what?" asked Star, "How did that happen?"

"The only way to do that is to…" said Glossaryck who decided to go into a bottle of bleach, "inside your wand?"

"What? You can do that!" said Star surprised.

"Yes." Said Glossaryck, "But we won't."

"Why?" asked Star.

"Because of a decree from Queen Moon the Undaunted…" said Glossaryck who then held up his hand higher than Star, "You must be this tall to go that ride!"

"Mother." Growled Star.

She walked over to her mirror and closed the curtains.

"Well I, Star the Underestimated future Queen of Mewni decrees." Said Star, "Put me in my wand."

"All right…" said Glossaryck with a shrug.

Star squeed but Glossaryck sighed knowing how dangerous it as and had to explain how it worked.

"Now there are some things you need to know before we go inside." Said Glossaryck.

"'Kay!" said Star sitting down next to Glossaryck.

"The wand is an extension of…" said Glossaryck, then he noticed that Star was tapping her shoes together which probably would distract her, "Star what are you doing, are you going to listen to me or not?"

"Sorry." Said Star hugging her knees as a way to pay attention to him.

"Now I was saying." Said Glossaryck elevating for Star and her wand and poked both Star's foreheads and the wand, "The wand is a extension of your memories so you must find the thing that doesn't belong."

"Right! Find the thing that doesn't belong." Said Star grabbing her wand.

"Good are you ready?" asked Glossaryck.

"Maybe?" asked Star.

Glossaryck clapped his hands.

"We're now in your wand." Said Glossaryck.

"But we're in my room." Said Star.

"We're in the memory of your room inside your wand." Said Glossaryck.

That was when she noticed her wand was missing.

"Whoa!" she said.

"Now it's very important that the only thing you listen to is the sound of my voice and nothing else." Said Glossaryck.

That was when Marco popped into the room.

"Hey Star have you seen my hoody?" asked Marco.

"Oh… I'm kind of the middle of something with Glossaryck." Said Star.

"No! Star that's no Marco! Only listen to the sound of my voice or we will be seprated." Said Glossaryck.

"Star, have you my hoody?" Marco asked again if on repeat.

"Told you I'm middle of something with Glossaryck…" said Star then she noticed that he was gone.

Not only that but she was no longer in her room but on a dock and in front of her was a ship with a dragon shaped figurehead.

"That's Shanks' ship!" she cried out in surprise.

She climbed aboard.

"Shanks! Are you here?" she called out, "Beckman? Roo? Yasopp? Are any of you here?"

As she looked around she didn't notice a girl who look like herself riding away on stop of a rocking chair being pulled by a pig goat.

As she looked around the ship she saw Marco's hoody.

"that's Marco's hoody! That shouldn't be here!" said Star she put it on singing a little ditty her mother taught her, "Glossaryck I found the thing that doesn't belong! Beam up! I mean beam me out!"

Nothing happened, she then noticed that part of the ship seemed to be a forest. It was a very strange forest that a bizarre mishmash of trees, as if it was mixture of the forest of certain death, Mount Colubo and the forest she went Earth camping in.

"Okay that doesn't belong!" said Star.

She entered the forest, and looked around and that was when saw a certain stump. The stump where she, Luffy, Ace and Sabo became siblings on it were Luffy's hat, Sabo's pipe and a purple beads that Ace often wore.

"I don't think these belong here… but only one of them don't belong…" said Star.

She put on Luffy's hat and then strapped Sabo's pipe to her back.

"Hey Glossaryck! I think it's Ace's beads! They're kind of new so they don't belong here." Said Star.

However Glossaryck didn't show so she counted to look around after putting on the beads.

That was when she found a pig goat in some sort of trap.

She saved the pig goat.

"There you go Lil' Chauncey!" said Star then remembered stories she heard about her mother's childhood, "Wait… Lil' Chauncey Lil's Chauncey! I'm pretty sure you died on the battlefield."

She decided to leave the strange forested area of the ship, getting the pig-goat to safety.

"Hey Glossaryck I found the thing that doesn't belong. My mom's pig-goat." Said Star.

However that was when Lil' Chauncey grabbed one of Star's boots, causing her to fall down and tear it off her.

"Give back to me!" said Star.

He led her to a room that resembled the Principal's office expect it had rocking chair that was carved with River's face.

Lil's Chauncey got onto the rocking chair.

"Get down from there! Sitting like a person!" said Star, "My dad would be furious if he saw you sitting on his…"

That was when she realized it was her father's chair.

"Oh papa!" she said hugging the chair.

She noticed a microphone, and decided to use it to call Glossaryck.

"Glossaryck I'm sure I found the thing that doesn't belong!" called out Star.

But it was so loud that it caused everything to rumble.

She then noticed out of the window Butterfly Castle.

"That definitely doesn't belong." Said Star.

She noticed a fishing pole on the wall and just outside the door was a large piece of meat, she strapped Lil' Chauncey to the chair and made a improve sled using the meat as bait for Lil' Chauncey to pull it.

She also built a ramp off the ship and steer Lil' Chauncey towards it, however that was when she went back as she noticed someone…

Herself…

Though it was clear it was right when she arrived on the ship.

"Hey!" the other version of Star said.

"Hey…" Star responded unsure.

"Where are you headed?" asked the other Star.

"I was just getting of the weird forest ship to go to the castle…" said Star still unsure how to respond, "Wait! Who are you?"

"I'm Star Butterfly." Said the other version of her.

"No you're not." Said Star.

"Did you find the thing that doesn't belong?" asked the other version of her.

"I found Marco's hoody, Sabo's pipe, Luffy's hat, dad's chair." Said Star and Lil' Chauncey caught the meat so that she had to shake him off "Lil' Chauncey here..."

Then she realized something… something off.

"Wait a minute why are there two of us?" asked Star.

"Didn't Glossaryck tell you?" asked the other version of her, "If your inside of you long too long then your new memories become your old memories until eventually your timeline is overwritten by the future versions of yourself like me, Star Butterfly."

So wait… you're going to replace me?" asked Star.

"Yes… but you'll never know the difference." Said the other version of Star.

"O got to go." Said Star.

She sped away, then back upped.

"Also Stay out of my timeline." Said Star then smiled, "Thanks! Bye!"

She then left with her other self grumbling.

The ramp got her off the ship and she was surprised that she crossed the football field to the to the castle.

She also saw that behind appeared another version of herself, also being pulled by the make shift Lil' Chauncey sled.

"Hello!" cheered her other version.

"Go away!" yelled Star.

However more appeared all cheerfully saying "hello!"

Expect for one oddly saying "Hey gurl!"

She managed to get into the castle avoiding the other version herself.

"Whoa! Whoa! Lil' Chauncey stop!" said Star.

However it wasn't' the entrance hall of the castle but rather a room she hadn't been in in a very long time.

"This is the Grandma Room! I haven't been in here since I was little baby." Said Star.

She saw that Lil's Chauncey was now eating the pieces of meat.

"You don't' eat in the Grandma room!" yelled Star, "You'll get crumbs everywhere!"

She tossed the meat into a tapestry, of a queen dressed similarly to a ballerina dicing with her wand.

"You got meat juice on the wall rug Lil' Chauncey." Said Star.

That was when steam out from under where she was standing.

"We're all going to die!" she yelled.

However it was merely lifting the plaques with poems about the queens.

"When the one before her proved unfit, Cresenta the Eager took the role, along with her gal pal Emily kept the monsters under control." Read Star.

She looked at the tapestry.

"And yet she couldn't put normal spells in the spell book! No she had to put the ones that had weird second effects like setting rooms on fire and giving people tentacle arms!" muttered Star.

She then noticed Lil' Chauncey lifting his leg to pee on the on plaques.

"No! No! No! Bad Pig-Goat!" she yelled.

As the plaque light up. It stood in front of a woman with a shaved head slaughtering smother with a laser sword.

"Solaria The Monster Carver. Castle Stormed is a Hero Born with might as strong as steal. Kneels the void before her and the crushing might she wields." Read Star.

That was when Lil' Chauncey fell out of his arms and ran off.

"Chauncey get back here!" yelled Star.

That was when she noticed another plaque let up.

"Eclipsa Queen of Mewni, to a Mewman king was wed. But took a monster for her love and away from Mewni Fled."

She looked at the tapestry showing a green hair woman sitting on a monster shoulder.

"Oh bad girl." Said Star with a smirk.

Then she looked at found Lil' Chauncey in front of a tapestry… and she saw that Lil' Chauncey was on the tapestry. Standing in the plaque.

"Aw! That's you! Isn't it! Before you died!" said Star, but then was when she realized, "Wait! That means that's mom's tapestry! Get off!"

She forced the pig goat off it and read the poem.

"The immortal monster will forever be haunted by the darkest spell of Moon the Undaunted." Read Star.

She looked up at the tapestry and saw it was a picture of her own mother when she was her age wearing armor and shooting a spell at Toffee cutting off his finger.

"My mom fought Toffee?" she asked surprised.

She then heard a noise she turned where it came from. She saw it was loom weaving what appeared to be her tapestry, Glossaryck was there, but then it turned out it was the real Glossaryck who tripped himself out of the tapestry.

"Glossaryck! There you are!" said Star.

"Do you have any idea how difficult that was!" he muttered.

"Sorry… Moody…" muttered Star.

"No, no… it's fine…" sighed Glossaryck, "Did you find the thing that doesn't belong?"

"Well I found Marco's hoody, Luffy's hat, Ace's necklace, My dad's chair, Sabo's pipe and Lil' Chauncey over there." Said Star motioning to the things that she found, "But all these things belong in my memories."

"Listen to me. Did you see yourself?" asked Glossaryck.

"Uh-huh." Said Star.

"Okay! That's not good! We have to get out of here!" said Glossaryck, "Set inside my eyeball… that's what I said. Get in!"

"But we didn't fix my wand yet!" said Star.

That was when they heard a ripping sound. They turned and saw that Toffee's finger was no longer in the tapestry but the real one was on the floor.

"That's the thing that the doesn't belong." Said Star which was quickly repeated by many other versions of herself.

Star we have to get out now!" said Glossaryck, "get into my eye!"

However Star knew she to fix her wand so she ran over and grabbed the finger beating out of her duplicates.

When she grabbed the finger she got a quick vision of Eclipsa, Toffee and the wand breaking.

"That's it!" said Glossaryck, he flew down and caught her in his eye.

In Star's room, a giant version of his eye appeared and ejected Star with her in a strange bubble that popped. Glossaryck appeared around his eye which was dropping due to ejecting Star.

"Ew… pupil juice." Said Star then noticed she was still holding the finger, "Glossaryck."

"What?" he asked.

"I think we did it." Said Star holding up the finger.

"Yeah, that's gross… get rid of it." Said Glossaryck.

She tossed it into her secrets closet.

"Uh… that's not what I meant." He said.

"You know what I think my mom was right, I wasn't tall enough to go on that ride." Said Star.

"I'm not tall enough to go on any ride… but I've been on them all." Said Glossaryck.

Star smiled at the little blue man.

"So are you going to test out your wand?" asked Glossaryck.

"You know what… I've had enough magic for today." Said Star.

"Hey Star, have you seen my hoody?" asked Marco.

Thanks to the fact that was the thing that got her seprated from Glossaryck inside her wand she shot a normal Narwhal at him.

"Hey! It worked!" said Star.

However what she didn't know the finger that she retrieved would still cause her problems… big problems in the future…

But at least her wand was now working properly… which was indeed a good thing.

Next Time: Star and Marco read Eclipsa's chapter. Star is fine but Marco ends up possessed... it's not too bad until the possessed Marco sees Luffy and attacks him. What will happen? Find out next time!

A/N: I finally got The Magic Book of Spells. After seeing the spells Cresentaput in it I had to have be the one that Star comments on...because those spells she put in... yeah...

Also reading it cemented my opinion that the shows timeline REALLY doesn't make any sense... not much to say about that... so yeah...


	42. A Page Turning Battle

A/N: This chapter contains my head-canon about why the chapter causes possessions. I hope you like it.

Chapter 41: A Page Turning Battle

Glossaryck was eating chips while Star was annoying. However it should be pointed out that Glossaryck only ate one perfect chip after going through bags.

"Just pick one already!" yelled Star.

"There's only ever one chip worth eating." Said Glossaryck, "If you're so bored you could be practicing your magic."

"Fine." Said Star walking to the book, "What are we doing today?"

"Why don't you pick something." Said Glossaryck.

"And my mom would cool with it?" gasped Star.

"Yes, there are a lot I do that your mom won't be cool with!" said Glossaryck.

"How cool would she be with this!" said Star holding up a random page from the book.

"Table of contents? A thrilling choice." Glossaryck responded sarcastically.

"Why is that in the middle?" asked Star.

She began to search though the book but Glossaryck responded to both the pages she chose with "Pathetic" and "Pedestrian!"

He might have been talking about the chips.

"The perfect chip!" said Glossaryck.

"Oh what's this!" said Star.

Glossaryck saw the chapter… Eclipsa's.

"What's this?" asked Star, "Wait… is this…"

"Oh no! No! No! No!" said Glossaryck taking the book away from.

"But you said anything." Said Star.

"That's the most dangerous chapter in the book, your mom would totally freak if you read it." Said Glossaryck.

"Oh I got to see it now!" said Star.

"I don't know… it could taint you." Said Glossaryck.

"Janna is fine after reading it." Said Star.

"I don't know if Janna was "fine" before she read it." Said Glossaryck.

Star pouted… then remember something, she pointed her wand and five 1 Gallon Buckets appeared and each of them were filled with pudding: One vanilla, one chocolate, one banana, one butterscotch and one cheesecake.

"I should have known." Said Glossaryck then he noticed the banana even had nilla wafers, "But is it any good?"

He took a small bit from the vanilla bucket, "yes… yes it is good." Said Glossaryck.

"I happen to be good at food making spells… it helps to have brothers have black holes for stomachs…" said Star.

"Well I guess after what happened last time, I'm kind of obligated to do it." Said Glossaryck.

However he used his gem to create a hand to push her away.

"But considering what happened to Janna, you won't be reading everything." Said Glossaryck.

"Hey!" said Star.

"Sorry, but who knows what could happen." Said Glossaryck.

He turned his toenail into a key and unlocked the chapter.

"All right! I'm going show you a page for only a second." Said Glossaryck.

However that was when he started to ring.

"The Bureaucracy of Magic?" asked Glossaryck.

He held his fingers like a phone in order to take the call.

"Yes, this is he… uh this is…" said Glossaryck.

"Tell them your busy." Said Star.

"This is a bad time." Said Glossaryck.

"Tell them your busy." Said Star.

"Are you listening to me." Said Glossaryck.

"You're busy." Said Star.

"Not a good time… This is the worst time!"" Said Glossaryck however it was clear it was a losing fight, "Star I'll be right back."

"Just hang up." Said Star.

"Don't turn the page." Said Glossaryck.

That was when his eyes turned black and he was floating around.

She tried to wake him up even flipping him to do so unaware that he had astral projected himself to the Bureaucracy of Magic.

Due to the fact that she didn't know this she decided to call her mother, but then realized her mother wouldn't let her read the chapter and changed her mind.

She sat in front of the book staring at it and soon enough Marco came into the room.

"Hey Star! Guess what! I got my first chest hair!" said Marco then he took out a flashlight as he opened up his shirt to show it off, "It's hard to see but if you look at it in just the right light."

Then he noticed the floating Glossaryck.

"Uh… Glossaryck… what's wrong with him?" asked Marco.

"He's on the fritz." Said Star still staring at the chapter.

Then he noticed the state Star was in.

"Are you doing something you're not supposed to?" asked Marco.

"Glossaryck said not to turn the page." Sighed Star.

"Wait… is that the chapter that gave Janna magic?" asked Marco.

"It is!" said Star, "Wait! He didn't say anything about you turning the page!"

"Yeah… but…" said Marco.

"Come on! What's the worst that could happen?" asked Star, "If anything you might end up getting magic like Janna. Which would be awesome… and we can blame Glossaryck!"

"That's a good point…" said Marco.

However as Marco got ready to turn the page, Star began to chant "Turn the page!"

This actually got Marco excited as he got ready to turn the page.

Once he turned the page both of them started to read the chapter.

However as they read the chapter something began to happen to Marco. A dark shadow surrounded him.

He grabbed his head.

"Marco, what's wrong?" asked Star.

He began to float as a strange vortex appeared, his eyes became a star like void. He hovered in the vortex seemed to connect to that.

"Oh… that's not good…" said Star.

She then sighed an eyed the book and knew that maybe to fix this she might have to read the rest of the chapter.

Hopefully that would be the key to cure Marco.

It and it really did help that whatever was going on with Marco he was content with floating in his vortex.

Or it would be if Luffy hadn't arrived.

He came through a portal breathing heavily.

Star noticed this.

"What happened?" asked Star.

"Gramps… surprise attack, almost got me again." Said Luffy.

"Of course." Said Star rolling her eyes, not at Luffy but as Garp's antics.

Luffy noticed Marco.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Luffy.

"We're reading Eclipsa's chapter and then that happened to him." said Star.

However the noticed the look Marco was giving Luffy, it looked to be a mix of distain and fear.

That was when Marco created demonic looking shadow hands to attack Luffy.

Luffy dodged and grabbed onto the one of the posts of Star's bed.

"Okay! What the heck Marco!" yelled Luffy.

"I am not Marco!" hissed Marco in a voice that mix of Marco's own and a strangely raspy voice, "I have claimed this form has my own!"

"And he's possessed… I should have known." Sighed Star.

The thing possessing Marco once again attacked Luffy.

"You try to reach him! I read the chapter and see if it will help him!" said Star.

"Is there anything so far." Said Luffy.

"Just some of the usual diary stuff and monster dating tips." Said Star.

"Marco! You can get that thing out of you!" yelled Luffy, "I know you! And I know you wouldn't let that thing control your body!"

"There is no Marco only Zuul!" hissed the thing posing Marco.

"Uh… is that actually your name or…" said Luffy.

"No… I happen to like that movie…. I just really wanted to say that…" Said the thing possessing Marco with a shrug, "I know… something like me enjoying that movie, but it has good comedy."

"Okay… " said Luffy unsure how to respond.

"I refuse to give my name!" yelled the thing Possessing Marco.

"Okay!" said Luffy. "Marco!"

"He can't hear you!" mocked the thing possessing Marco, "I know the whole I know you're in there thing… but it isn't going to work! The soul asleep and will never awaken as long as I'm here!"

Luffy gritted his teeth.

The thing possessing Marco created a more shadow limbs to attack Luffy.

"Why are you even attacking me!" yelled Luffy.

"You want to know?" asked the Thing Possessing Marco, "I sense a danger coming from you!"

"What?" asked Luffy confused.

"I sense it! You are going to become strong in the future not to mention dangerous." Said the thing possessing Marco, "A real threat… so it's best for the multi-verse to stomp it out now."

"What?" asked Luffy again even more confused.

"I know an evil thing like me wanting to get rid of you for the good of the multi-verse…" said the thing possessing Marco with a shrug, "But whatever… I can sense the power you hold… and the power you will hold…"

The possessed Marco continued to lash out.

Luffy jumped around dodging the shadow appendages.

"Still not done!" called out Star.

Luffy nodded.

"So…" said Luffy.

"Up to you… do you think Marco can take it?" asked Star.

Luffy nodded, it was probably a good idea to beat some sense into Marco to "wake" him up.

He punched Marco's face, however a shawl blocked the punch.

"Oh my… you have no idea." Mocked the thing Possessing Marco, "My abilities are absolute!"

The thing possessing Marco created more shadow limbs.

"Gum Gum Gatling!" yelled Luffy.

He punched away and through the shadow limbs. However it was clear he breaking through some of them.

"How is this possible!" shouted the thing possessing Marco.

"Gum Gum Pistol!" yelled Luffy punching Marco's body in the face.

The thing possessing Marco floated up and glared at Luffy.

"It will take so much more to wake up your friend." Said the thing possessing Marco creating more shadow limbs.

However that was the moment that Glossaryck returned to his body.

And he had been through hell. He had to meet with the Magic High Commission. Thanks to a leak in magic everything there was on the fritz, meaning it took forever to actual meet with them.

A whole of magic thanks to his anger.

However when he arrived he also saw that Star had finished the chapter.

"So?" asked Glossaryck not noticing the fight between the possessed Marco and Luffy.

"Yeah…" said Star.

"So you read it all?" asked Glossaryck.

"Yeah…" said Star.

"And?" asked Glossaryck.

"It wasn't all that. Power of darkness, forces of evil, which monster is the most dateable… blah blah blah." Said Star, "Honestly it just wasn't my thing!"

"Yes!" cheered Glossaryck.

"Gum Gum Spear!"

Both of them turned to Luffy give the spear like double kick to the possessed Marco's stomach. However the possessed teenager quickly recovered.

"Oh and Marco read it but didn't get magic like Janna… he got possessed." Said Star.

"Oh… Luckily there's a spell that can fix that." Said Glossaryck.

And he taught Star the spell and she quickly exercised Marco.

"Oh…" groaned Marco now that he was once again in control of his body.

"Sorry about that." Said Luffy.

"It's fine…" said Marco, "I really can't blame you or fighting my body… considering it attacked first."

"Okay! Marco's okay! Everything's fine…" said Star, "Now Glossaryck! You can't play dumb about it! You have to explain what' up with Eclipsa's chapter!"

Glossaryck sighed. With Janna they could shrug it off, but with Marco who had a very different results he knew he couldn't pretend nothing's wrong.

"Fine… unless the person is a Queen or Princess of Mewni if they read the chapter something happens to them." Said Glossaryck, "But it wasn't because of Eclipsa… it's because of the fact the Magic High Commission."

"Why?" asked Luffy.

"Because they're the one who sealed the chapter. The book in itself has powerful magic weaved through out it. But keeping the darkness locked up, it causes negative side effects." Said Glossaryck, "Namely the forces of darkness tries to claim their body… if they're able to fight them off they either gain the ability to use magic or magic in of itself."

"And Janna was able to fight them off." Said Marco.

"Probably scared them away." Joked Star.

This made Marco laugh, "Okay… that makes way too much sense." He admitted.

"Yes… yes… now you know why Janna has magic mystery is solved." Sighed Glossaryck.

"Wait… so let me get this straight…" said Marco, "The magic high commission locked away the chapter so that it wouldn't corrupt people… but due to the fact that it's locked up, there's a good chance that it will corrupt people just in a different way?"

"Pretty much…" sighed Glossaryck, "Look the Magic High Commission isn't very competent… it would make sense that this choice bite them somehow."

"So…" said Star.

"Yeah, except for telling Janna about where she got her powers, let's try to not to bring this up again." Said Marco.

"Good idea." Said Luffy with a shrug who really didn't want to be reminded about it.

"Wait… but what happens if Luffy reads the chapter." Said Star.

Marco and Glossaryck looked at each other.

"You know what… let's never find out." Said Marco.

"And no amount of pudding will make me agree. I'm putting my foot down." Said Glossaryck.

"Fine." Said Star figuring it was bad.

"It's okay." Said Luffy, "I don't know if I want to use magic."

"Of course you don't." said Star which made Luffy laugh.

And with that Star read Eclipsa's chapter and discovered the truth of why Janna gained magic.

But what she didn't know that that chapter would still cause her problems in the future… she just didn't know when… but it would…

Next Time: Marco wants to ask out Jackie... but is having problems, namely blurting out his inner most secrets. The cause is a demon curse... and it becomes worse when a tiny head pops out of Marco's neck. What will happen? Find out next time!

A/N: It would make sense for the cause of the possessions to be the seal on the chapter. I mean having their "solution" cause worse problems for them is just the thing that would happen involing the Magic High Commission...Once again I hope you like it...

Also couldn't help adding more from what I learned from reading Eclipsa's chapter...


	43. Naysaya

Chapter 42: Naysaya

Marco was banging his head on the table at lunch. HE had tried to ask out Jackie to a date. But it went horribly. She knew about his crush so that wasn't the problem.

He kept blurting out his private feelings.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" he groaned.

"Hey Marco it's not that bad." Said Star.

Luffy said something but his mouth was full so he couldn't understand him.

"I don't know what you said Luffy but I'm sure it was comforting so thanks." Said Marco.

That was when Janna showed up.

"I heard what happened. Everyone's talking about it." Said Janna, "Help you better give up on dating for the rest of your life."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Muttered Marco, "I'm not going to let being tongue tied. Pen me!"

Star gave him a pen so he can write a pen.

"Or you can let Ocram ask her out on a date for you." Said Janna.

"I'm not letting Ocram ask her out." Muttered Marco.

"I have a little messenger spell I create to give her the note, I will guarantee that she will love it." Said Janna.

"What is it?" asked Marco.

"Don't you want it to be a surprise?" asked Janna.

"No…" said Marco.

"Your loss." said Janna.

Marco delivered the note to Jackie… while she gave him some paper towels.

However the note was not him asking her out on a date but rather a confession.

"Marco can't grow hair on his face but can grow on his back." Read Jackie.

Marco read the letter.

The entire cafeteria was taking about it.

"Ha!" laughed Janna.

Marco left, then he bumped into a swim team member getting food on his jacket.

Marco started blurting out how he thought Chet (as was the guy's name) should punch him in the face.

And then he made Chet punch him in the face despite Chet not wanting to do it.

He healed his eye under the water fountain as he had gotten black eye from the incident.

"What happened in there?" asked Star.

"I don't know what got into me!" said Marco, "Whenever I'm around Jackie I keep blurting out the wrong thing!"

That was when Jackie walked by.

"Every night when Marco goes to be sleep, he shapes his pillow into the shape of Jackie Lynn Thomas!" yelled Marco then covered his mouth and said muffled, "And kisses it goodnight!"

"Did you say something?" asked Jackie.

Marco shook his head no.

Jackie walked away.

"Maybe it's a spell." Said Luffy.

Star and Marco looked at Janna.

"Hey! Don't look at me, if I wanted to embarrass him with magic I would just make another rapping Ocram." Said Janna.

(Flashback)

An Ocram stood on one of the benches of the school and was giving a horrible rap.

"I am Ocram and I'm here to say! Safety is awesome and that okay!"

(End of Flashback)

Marco glared at Janna at being reminded of that… however he fell to the ground in pain.

"Marco!" said Star.

The sky started to darken.

"What's going on?" asked Luffy.

Marco was still in pain, however that was when something popped out Marco's neck. It was a strange little head with a gap in its teeth.

"Hello!" said the head.

"SO COOL!" Yelled Luffy with his eyes sparkling.

After screaming she thought the head was cute.

"So cute!" gushed Star, "You made a little Marco Jr."

"Nice to meat you Marco Jr." said Janna.

She shook Marco's hand.

"Uh… that's not his hand, that…" said Marco.

However the second head spoke.

"Marco covered the mirror when he showers because… because… because Marco is ashamed of his own body." Said the head.

"Oh that must be why you blurting out your secrets!" said Luffy.

"That makes sense." Said Marco, "But I can't ask out Jackie like this!"

That was when Jackie showed up and Marco hid behind Luffy.

"Hey did any of you get the English homework assignment?" asked Jackie.

"Oh Marco…" said the head but Marco however Marco covered it with his hood.

"Oh I can show you Jackie!" said Star pushing Jackie away so that the head couldn't blurt out any more secrets.

"Oh! I think I know where I've seen the head before." Said Janna.

After reuniting with Star, Janna took them to Marco's locker. Which she then opened.

"Where did you get my locker combination?" asked Marco.

"From your diary." She said.

Janna then removed the back of the locker revealing a hole inside with some candles and a book.

"Awesome!" said Luffy.

"Luffy! This is my locker!" yelled Marco, "And how long has that been in there?"

"Long before I got magic, don't worry 'bout it." Said Janna.

She looked through it using "I know I've seen Marco Jr. somewhere before." Said Janna.

"Stop calling it that." Said Marco.

"Here." Said Janna finding the page, "The Naysaya. The Naysaya grows out of the neck of its victim."

She them a the page which had a painting from pilgrim times showing a man trying to propose to a woman but the very same head popped out of his neck.

"Yes, that is Naysaya when Naysaya was younger." Said the head, which was named Naysaya.

"The Naysaya reveal itself when the victim tries to woo their one true love, exposing their deepest, darkest secrets." Read Janna.

"and to judge." Said Naysaya.

"What's that?" asked Marco pointing to a sinister figure in the background of the paining.

"Oh a demon. This is a total demon's curse." Said Janna.

"A demon." Groaned Marco.

Marco took Luffy with him to see Tom.

And Luffy was surprised by some news.

"Wait! You guys are friends now?" he asked, "When did that happen?"

"Not too long ago." Said Tom who was play video games.

"He tricked me to act as his anger management graduation test but we ended up having more things in common than we thought." Said Marco with a shrug.

"Oh…" said Luffy.

"Why did you bring Luffy?" asked Tom.

"Back up." Said Marco being honest.

Tom paused his game.

"Seriously?" asked Tom, "That's really cruel."

"No… it's just mean… if I wanted to be cruel I would have brought Sabo." Said Marco.

Tom shuddered, "Okay you have a point…" said Tom, "Anyways I put it on you after the Blood Moon Ball so you wouldn't ask out Star."

"But Marco likes another girl named Jackie." Said Luffy glaring at Tom.

Tom realized that meant that Luffy knew the truth of the Blood Moon Ball.

"Oh…" said Tom.

"And he was already awkward around her before he wants to go on a date wit her." Explained Luffy.

"Marco is so very awkward when it comes to Jackie Lynn Thomas." Said Naysaya.

"So… you haven't… you know what never mind… I heard that it sometimes takes time." Said Tom.

"What?" asked Marco.

"Not important." Said Tom.

Tom looked at Luffy and sighed.

"Okay here's the thing it a curse that has to turn its course." Said Tom.

"How long will it run its course." Said Marco.

"How self conscious are you?" asked Tom.

Marco didn't answer.

"Okay… since this is my fault I'll help you out." Said Tom.

"What are you up to?" asked Marco.

"Come on we're friends now…" said Tom rather nervously.

Marco noticed the glare Luffy was giving Tom.

"Okay! You're helping that's good!" said Luffy no longer glaring at Tom.

"Yeah…I think I can understand why you're helping." Said Marco relating it's so that Luffy wouldn't beat up Tom.

"Yeah…" said Tom.

"What did you do to anger Sabo again?" asked Marco knowing that's why Luffy is angry.

"It's not important." Said Tom, "What's important is that you figure out a way to ask that girl you like and hopefully get a date…"

And he mumbled under his breath, "Luffy and the other brothers won't kick my butt…"

"You know I heard you saying that." Said Marco though Luffy seemed to ironically removing earwax when he said that so he probably didn't hear.

"I know…" said Tom.

And later Marco and Tom were talking in Marco's room trying to figure out a plan for Marco to hopefully ask out Jackie.

"So Tom's being wing man." Said Star looking in the room, "What are up to?"

"Nothing… just want to help my friend Marco get his dream girl." Said Tom.

"You're afraid to get beaten up aren't you?" asked Star.

"Oh come, is that obvious?" asked Tom.

"Yes." Said Star.

Tom sighed.

"So how many ideas do you have?" asked Star.

"None." Sighed Marco.

"I see…" said Star, "Well if Tom's going to help it's okay to bring him to school you know… everyone's desensitized to Luffy sometimes hanging out there that they don't' care any more."

"I know." Said Marco.

Star left for school since she figured that Marco would probably refuse to leave until they had a plan.

"Why am I not surprised by that?" asked Tom.

"Is there any you Naysaya wants in exchange for not talking?" asked Marco.

"Wait… you'll give what Naysaya wants? No one ever asked what Naysaya wants." Said Naysaya.

"Okay…what do you want?" asked Marco.

"Naysaya wants cereal… but to eat it in Naysaya's own mouth." Said Naysaya opening his mouth as if show what he would do with the cereal.

"Okay… fine…" said Marco.

"This is oddly easy." Said Tom.

They fed Naysaya the coral.

"Okay… so you promise to keep quiet when I'm talking to Jackie." Said Marco.

Naysaya nodded.

"All right! And once you ask her then I'll leave." Said Tom, "Just in case something goes wrong…"

"How scared are you?" asked Marco.

"Look… if Luffy wants to beat me up chances are he'll call Ace and Sabo… and I'm scared of them more than Luffy." Said Tom, "For very different reasons…"

"Fine… fine…" said Marco.

Later at school Marco put on a scarf, and walked over to Jackie to ask her out.

"Good luck!" said Tom giving the thumbs up.

He walked over to her giving the lame excuse of skiing to school. However as he was talking to her and about to ask her out… of Naysaya said something.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! This the Jacqueline that Marco practiced asking out in the mirror and sometimes pretends kiss you using his reflection." Said Naysaya.

"Naysaya! You promised not to do that!" said Marco.

"What's a promise?" asked Naysaya actually confused.

"I got to go home… you're… you're really confusing me." Said Jackie.

"It's not me saying this stuff! IT's him." said Marco coming clean showing Naysaya to not only Jackie but everyone else at school.

"Greetings Jacqueline." Said Naysaya.

Everyone reacted in horror… well most did.

"Is that a British accent?" asked Sabrina.

"Stewie Griffin! What are you doing here!" yelled one of the students.

Other students looked at the clear Family Guy fan.

"What the head sounds like Stewie Griffin… I can't be the only one hearing it." Said the Student.

"Jackie there's nothing I could do…" sighed Marco, "Tom gave me this curse a while back."

Tom awkwardly waved nearby.

"But I would still like to ask…" said Marco.

"Marco hasn't taken a bath since he seen that Shark Movie." Said Naysaya.

"It's true I haven't taken a bath since I saw that shark movie, I take showers… I'm just afraid of the tub." Said Marco.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! And Marco wears…" said Naysaya.

"And I wear Ballet shoes around the house." Said Marco.

"And her never held hands…" said Naysaya.

"I never held hands with a girl." Said Marco, "So I practiced with Ferguson."

And so Marco would quite a while got all of his deepest darkest secrets off his chest.

Finally pulling out a torn and dirty piece of paper with a green circle on it.

"I kept this picture you drew of the moon. I pulled out of the trash in art class" Said Marco.

"It's supposed to be a watermelon." Said Jackie.

"Oh really? Looks like the moon. Well your watermelon reminds me of my biggest fear. That we're all alone of this great big blue marble. Floating in the infinite expanse of the universe. Ripped from the center and ejected out into the center of the void. Players on the stage absurd." Said Marco.

"Wow… that was really deep." Said Jackie.

"So there is it Jackie, all my insecurities, unless I left any out." Said Marco glaring at the little head on his neck.

"No that's all of them." Said Naysaya.

"I still think it would be really great if we hang out this Friday." Said Marco.

Star was cheering about Marco asking out Jackie.

"Say Star…" said Tom, "I helped this happen so…"

"Not on your life Lucitor!" she growled out.

"Okay…" said Tom backing away from her.

"You know a bunch of us are going to movies on Friday." Said Jackie, "Yo should totally come."

"That would be awesome." Said Marco.

"See you then." Said Jackie.

She skated away leaving Marco happy.

Star tackle hugged him celebration.

"You did it! You did it! You did!" yelled Star.

"All right! You did… it…" said Luffy.

"You still don't' get girls do you?" asked Marco.

Luffy shrugged.

"You know who to call when you get divorced." Said Janna.

"Congrats on joining the dating world." Said Tom.

Marco however looked at Naysaya.

"So curse fulfilled right?" asked Marco, "So what do you now? Do you flake off or what?"

"You know Naysaya has never been to the movies." Said Naysaya.

Marco looked at Tom.

"He leaves when he wants once everything has been fulfilled." Said Tom.

"Seriously?" asked Marco.

And so Marco joined Jackie and some of the other kids to the a horror movie and had a great time… even with the curse head still on his neck… which thankfully did leave after the movie.

But this was the another stepping stone to starting to date his long time crush Jackie… someone he has been wanting for a very long time… and very soon would come to fruition.

Next Time: Marco and Jackie go to the school dance while Star, Luffy, Janna and Glossaryck go to a dead clown séance. Star is worried about the date thanks to her jealousy flaring up. However what will happen when Ludo shows up wanting to steal the book Will he be able to steal or will something very unexpected happen? Find out next time!

A/N: Okay seriously! I can't be the only one who thinks Naysaya sounds like Stewie Griffin! I just can't be...


	44. Bon Bon The Birthday Clown

Chapter 43: Bon Bon The Birthday Clown

Nearly 100 years ago, a there was a clown that was a birthday clown named Bon Bon. Durring the mayor's birthday he brought trick candles. Demonstrating for everyone in town he was set on fire.

He promised that after 100 years would return just like his candles.

And it was 100 years after he died.

On the same day Echo Creek was having a school dance.

They also made Luffy help out with setting it up, not big stuff. Just holding things up so someone else could nail it in.

Which was Marco was doing.

"Thanks coming with me to the dance tonight." Said Marco.

"You seem oddly anxious about the dance for some reason." Said Star.

"Well I had a nightmare about the school dance." Said Marco, "I dreamed I went all alone and then everyone threw tomatoes at me. Then all my teeth fell out and Jackie called me pasty."

"It was just a dream Marco! Dreams are weird." Said Luffy.

However that was when Marco fell off the ladder he was on, thankfully Luffy acted like a chosen for him.

"You okay?" asked Luffy.

"I saw a huge rat in the air duct" Said Marco.

"Of course this school is filthy." Said Star.

That was when Stat noticed Janna holding a box.

"I'll be right back!" said Star with Luffy joining her.

They ran over to Janna, as it was clear they had plans.

"Janna Banana!" cheered Star, "Did you get it? Did you get it?"

Janna opened the box revealing a cake that said "Welcome back Bon Bon!"

"Made it myself." Said Janna.

"Cake on a plate!" said Star.

"It's time to see if that legend is true." Said Luffy excited for their plans.

"Will Bon Bon come back?" asked Janna.

"Just like his candles?" asked Janna and Star.

"This séance is going to epic." Said Star.

"See you guys tonight at 7." Said Janna.

"Wait its tonight." Said Star.

"Yeah." Said Janna.

"Skullnick was planning on keeping me away from the dance so it's good it's tonight." Said Luffy.

That was when they heard Miss Skullnick sharpening a battle-axe.

"So looks like the school finally reached its limit." Said Janna.

Luffy just laughed.

"But I promised that I'd go to the dance with Marco tonight as his dance buddy or he'll lose all his teeth." Said Star.

"Oh come on! What will you remember more some high school dance? Or a dead clown séance?" asked Jackie.

"Dead clown séance." Answered Star.

She went to talk to Marco who was actually talking to Jackie.

Turned out she had asked him to the dance.

Which meant that both of them were happy, not only did Star not have to worry about Marco going alone but Marco didn't have to worry about hurting Star's feelings.

It was perfect!

At least it seemed that way.

That evening Marco was getting ready for the dance in the bathroom unaware that the girls and Luffy were raiding the bathroom for supplies for the dead clown séance.

It happened when he saw putting on coloring when he tripped on Janna causing Cologne to cove his butt.

"Janna!" yelled Marco, "What are you doing here?"

"We're getting things for the dead clown séance as Luffy and Star made themselves known.

"Now my backside smells like cologne!" yelled Marco.

Janna slapped his ass, "Nothing wrong with that." She said, "Smells nice!"

"Yeah! You did a good job!" laughed Luffy.

"Yeah it's nice!" said Star.

"Stop smelling me!" yelled Marco.

That was when the doorbell rang, Marco of course freaked out and they watched it.

After he finally left to get dressed.

"You guys want to say hi to Jackie." Said Star.

"Sure." Said Janna with a shrug.

Luffy nodded.

Star went down stairs quickly while Luffy and Janna followed.

Janna and Luffy sat down at the table with Janna shining a flashlight in her eyes while Luffy just sat there waiting.

"Hey Janna, Luffy." Said Jackie.

"Hey!" said Luffy.

That was when Marco came down the stairs, he noted star looking at Marco strangely as she also acted strangely.

Like she was sad and nervous for some reason. Hesitating when Mr. Diaz asked Star to take a picture of Marco and Jackie.

"Star are you okay?" asked Luffy.

"I'm… I'm fine." Said Star.

Sometime afterward, Janna's mom picked them up to take them to the cemetery.

When they arrived the Spell book crashed through the roof of the car. It landed at the group and Glossaryck came out of it.

"So where's the ghost?" he asked.

"Glossaryck what are you doing here?" asked Star.

"Dead Clown Séance!" he yelled.

"He got a point." Laughed Luffy.

"Lead the way!" said Glossaryck.

They headed deeper into the cemetery not noticing some very large rats.

Janna put on a headlight while Glossaryck turned on his gem's light function.

"Digging the natural head lamp." Said Janna.

"It's not natural." Said Glossaryck, "But thank you."

"I wonder if Bon Bon's skull still has its nose on." Said Janna.

"Oh no way! Maggots would have eaten it off by now." Said Glossaryck.

"Maggots don't eat plastic." Said Janna.

"Plastic?" asked Glossaryck.

"Yeah… clowns have plastic noses." Said Janna.

" Real clowns have meat noses." Said Glossaryck.

"Hey Luffy you beat up a clown recently…" said Janna.

"No… I didn't… he was beaten up by his friends." Said Luffy.

"Whoa… really? That evil circus is messed up." Said Janna.

"But his nose did squeak when hit so maybe Janna is right." Said Luffy.

"See." Said Janna.

"Oh come on! They have meat noses." Said Glossaryck.

"I doubt there's a clown any where in the multi-verse that has a meat nose!" said Janna, "And if he did he's probably evil or something because of it."

Meanwhile in the blue dimension an infamous pirate-clown was irrigated but he didn't know why. He grumbled to himself blaming Shanks for it… and yeah he knew Shanks… he blamed some of his problems on Shanks…

Anyways back in the centenary…

"Hey Star? You okay?" asked Luffy noticing his sister looked sad for some reason.

"Yeah… totally… just need to ask you guys something." Said Star.

"What?" asked Luffy.

"Don't you think it's weird that Marco asked me to the dance and then totally changed his mind at the last minute?" asked Star, "That's not cool, right?"

"Wait… didn't you tell him you didn't want to go because you wanted to see Bon Bon." Said Janna, "You do want to see Bon Bon… don't' you?"

"Oh yeah! Of course! Bon Bon!" said Star.

She ended up tripping on a tombstone.

She looked at and got a feeling, she pulled away the moss covering it.

However Janna and Glossaryck were still having their argument about clown noses when Star called out "Guys! Look!"

It was Bon Bon's tombstone.

"I will come back!" read Star.

"Bon Bon!" cheered Janna.

"All right!" cheered Luffy.

And so they got things ready. Janna created a summing circle, Star built the shrine, Glossaryck sang a song and Luffy ate some meat they brought.

"How's that shrine coming?" asked Janna.

She really wasn't doing a good job.

"Sorry, sorry my heads all loopy tonight." Said Star.

"Take your time Star, it's going to be a long night." Assured Janna.

"So as long as we're chilling here, can I get your option on something?" asked Star.

"Is this about Marco again?" asked Janna.

She walked over to talk to Star.

"So…" said Glossaryck deicing to make conversation with Luffy, "Why did you come?"

"Because it's awesome." Laughed Luffy.

"Yeah, a dead clown essence is awesome." Said Glossaryck.

However Glossaryck seemed to be staring at Luffy.

"Is something wrong?" asked Luffy.

"No it's nothing." Said Glossaryck, "Are you going to share it?"

Luffy glared at Glossaryck, "I'm not a hero." He said.

"What?" asked Glossaryck confused.

"A hero shares his meat, while I pirate would kept all the meat." Said Luffy.

"That's an interesting philosophy." Said Glossaryck who seemed to get it somewhat.

Luffy shrugged.

At the same time Star tried to ask about Jackie's freckles thinking they were moles. However Janna evidently deleted the picture so that Star wouldn't be all weird about it.

Sometime later, Star finished the shrine. She noticed at Janna was asleep in an open grave.

But Janna didn't wake up.

"Great I'm in a cemetery all by myself." Said Star.

"Hey!" said Luffy who was awake.

"Oh… I would have through you would be asleep." Said Star.

"Too excited to see a dead clown to sleep." Laughed Luffy.

Star sighed.

"Is something wrong?" asked Luffy.

Star knew that this wasn't something that she could really talk to Luffy about.

She knew he had no interest in romance and she wasn't sure if it was because he was Luffy or was a late bloomer.

Either would fit honestly.

"Look I don't know if you would understand." Sighed Star walking off.

She decided to call Marco and see if he was okay.

She left a massage so she tried again. But she nice again got the voice mail message. So she tried again and again.

Luffy decided to take out his own mirror and call Sabo

Sabo was sleep when the mirror woke him up.

He picked it up.

"Luffy… is everything all right?" he aced going on alter.

"Tonight's that dead clown séance." Said Luffy assuring him that was the reason why it was so late.

"Oh…" said Sabo.

"But there's something wrong with Star." Said Luffy.

"What?" asked Sabo.

"She suddenly so focused on Marco." Said Luffy, "Because he's going to the dance with Jackie."

Sabo sighed and realized what was going on.

He had heard that if the two weren't a couple, it would take time to those affected by the Blood Moon to fall in love and he wasn't surprised it hit Star first.

He knew her crush on Oskar was pretty shallow and that the feelings caused by the Blood Moon would supersede that sooner than Marco's crush on Jackie.

And from what he heard Marco's crush on Jackie was really deep so it would take a lot longer for the curse to affect him.

"It's that curse Tom placed on them." Said Sabo, "IT's starting to affect Star."

Luffy knew that the two would be cursed to fall in love with each other, and that the three brothers deicide not to tell them.

Even if Luffy didn't really get romance, he knew that what was going on with the curse was bad.

"Right now you need to be there for Star, thanks to the curse not affecting Marco yet she's going to be going through a bad time." Said Sabo.

"Okay." Said Luffy.

"She's going to need all of the next several months and since you're the one most available you have to be there." Said Sabo.

Luffy nodded in agreement.

"So anything about the dead clown" asked Sabo.

"Nothing yet." Said Luffy.

"If he does come back to life, tell me." Said Sabo.

"I will." Laughed Luffy.

He hung up and saw that Star had gotten a spell from Eclipsa's chapter.

They had decided to leave it unlocked for a while in hoping to get rid of the whole thing with the possession or gaining magic problem it has when people not part of the royal family reads it.

"Luffy stay back… we still don't know what will happen if you read it…" said Star.

Luffy nodded and let Star cast whatever Spell she wanted.

It was a spying spell and it showed Marco and Jackie romantically skateboarding together.

The two had ditched the dance due to various reasons and went on a real date, which they were enjoying.

Star looked at the two in sadness as she used the spell to spy on them.

However a green light shot from the wand and it caused one of the wheels on the skateboard to stop.

Star was in shock.

"Did… did I do that." Said Star.

Luffy walked over and hugged Star.

"It's okay." Luffy reassured her.

"Luffy…" she whimpered to her brother.

"I didn't mean to." Cried Star.

"I know, it was a accident." Assured Luffy.

Janna woke up from her dirt nap.

No apologies for the bad pun!

"Did I miss anything?" asked Janna.

They noticed some giant rats, which Star shooed away.

That was when the candles went out around the shine.

"It's happening!" cheered Janna getting out of the grave.

The candles lit back up as a figure appeared being the tombstone.

"You came back." Said Janna.

However the figure's face was clearly not human.

"Whoa! That fire did a real number on your face." Said Janna.

The figure took off his nose revealing it was Ludo not Bon Bon.

"Surprise!" said Ludo revealing he was with his eagle and spider.

"Ludo!" muttered Star.

"Miss me princess." Said Ludo.

Ludo pointed her wand at them.

And soon a fight began .

Star fought off Ludo in wand fight, which thankfully from Star's end at least wasn't as pathetic as last item.

Luffy fought off against Ludo's spider and eagle.

"Gum Gum Bazooka!" shouted Luffy as he sent the spider flying into the arms of angel… as in an angel tombstone, not a killing it.

Meanwhile Janna was fighting off against a rat army that Ludo had.

They were fighting against historical creatures were snakes but they had spider legs.

Then created something she knew would be a good thing to plow through the rats and hopefully freak them out.

"Hi! I'm baby Marco! And got wheels for hands!" said the baby version of Marco that had wheels for hands.

The rats stared in horror at the spell.

One of them squawked something in horror.

Then the baby Marco with wheels for hands plowed through them running them over as he cheerfully shouted "Whee!"

With the wand fight, Star decided to use "Mystic Room Suck Transform!"

It created a black hole, which began to suck in Ludo.

Also sucked in Bon Bon's ghost who chose now to show up…

"Not again!" he muttered.

That was when Marco and Jackie arrived.

He had gotten an ill omen in the form of the blood moon, and had discovered that Star had called him multiple times through the night (unwary that they were separate things).

"I'd have mercy on you!" yelled Ludo.

However Star seeing Marco and Jackie in person caused something to happen to the portal. It caused and explosion of energy that knocked away both Star and Ludo.

That was when it began to suck in Star instead.

Luffy was still fight the eagle and spider.

"Marco!" yelled Luffy.

Marco knew what it meant, take over for him fighting the eagle and spider, and he'll rescue Star as it would be easiest for him.

"Need a hand." Mocked Ludo.

He then tried to zap her.

"What do you want with me?" asked Star.

"Oh you're so selfish. I'm not here for you! I want your book!" said Ludo.

"What!" yelled Star.

However Ludo didn't noticed Luffy approach him from behind.

"Gum Gum Axe!" he yelled as he delivered the sharp high kick.

He then wrapped his arm around Star's waste and pulled away from the black hole like portal.

"thanks Luffy." Said Star.

However Ludo got up aimed his wand at Luffy.

"You can't protect her all the time." He said, "And you're about to learn that the hard way!"

Star glared harshly at Ludo and zap him with her wand in a strange blast that a mix of pink and green.

The blast sent him flying so far away that it looked like he ended up miles away.

The Eagle saw what happened, flew and grabbed the spider and followed the direction where Ludo was sent flying.

The rat army also retracting not wanting to fight the Snake-Spider or Baby Marco with wheels for hands any more.

Jackie watched off to the side as she knew Janna was handling the rat army.

"Hi!" chirped Baby Marco with wheels for hand at Jackie.

"Hi…" said Jackie.

"I'm Baby Marco and I have wheels for hands…" said Baby Marco with Wheels for Hands.

She looked and indeed Marco saw his newest clone type.

"Uh…" said Marco unsure how to respond to a baby version of himself that has wheels for hands.

"Hey it's okay… if you can handle the rapping Ocram, you can handle that." Said Jackie putting her arm on his shoulder.

"Yeah… I guess you're right." Sighed Marco.

Star looked at the two and wasn't sure how to feel.

Luffy placed his hand on her shoulder and then she remembered.

"The book!" she said.

She turned to the book and knew she had one thing to do.

Talk to Glossaryck.

"Hey! Glossaryck!" she yelled.

"What?" asked Glossaryck as if he was waking up form a nap.

"Hey! Ludo is after the book and I think we should reseal Eclipsa's chapter." Said Star, "Parabola for the best, it's been sealed for over 300 years, I think a little bit long will be fine."

"Plus it will make sure Luffy doesn't accidently read it." Said Marco.

"Wait… Ludo didn't get the book?" asked Glossaryck somewhat confused.

"No! Of course not!" said Star, "Don't be stupid. If he had the book we wouldn't be talking like this"

Glossaryck looked at Luffy.

"What did you do?" he asked Luffy.

"Well I saved Star from a portal…" said Luffy.

"You know what never mind…" said Glossaryck.

"So! Funnest dance! I've ever been to." Joked Jackie.

"Well yeah we're in a grave yard." Said Marco.

Star looked at the two, unsure how to feel about them. and Luffy lightly comforted her.

It was clear to both of them that Marco and Jackie were officially dating.

However Glossaryck looked directly at Luffy. He had come to a relation about Luffy.

"Who are you Monkey D. Luffy?" he asked.

"He's Luffy." Said Janna hearing him.

"That's not what I meant… you know what I have a chapter to reseal." Sighed Glossaryck.

Glossaryck resealed the chapter, with none of them sure what was going to happen next.

And that included Glossaryck…

Next Time: Thanks to them saving the book, Glossaryck is worried about Luffy and what he could do in the future. He decides to talk to Hekapoo since she knows Luffy well. How will the conversation go? Find out next time!

A/N: They saved the book which I figured everyone already figured would happen... but yeah this will be a pretty big nail for the story...

Also I had to do that Buggy joke... I mean come on! When someone gets into argument about clown noses whether or not their meat or plastic and it's a One Piece crossover you have to mention Buggy in someway...


	45. Glossaryck and the Unknown Future

A/N: Frist off, this chapter and the next one are Synchronous Episodes. That means the two take place in the same time frame, like the episodes Starsitting and On the Job as well as The Bogbeast of Boggabah and Total Eclipsa the Moon. Not only that but the end of the chapter will give away the Wham-ness of the next chapter as a cliffhanger... So up to read it or to stop reading when Glossaryck arrives back from his meeting! I'm going to try to update against tomorrow but I make no promises. You have been warned!

Also something I have to say about this chapter, I had few ideas for how the conversations went but once I actually wrote it they didn't go the way I had planned out... they contain the same spirit that I had in mind, but not the same words... either way I hope you enjoy and once again... read the last part of the chapter at your own risk.

Chapter 44: Glossaryck and the Unknown Future

Glossaryck was worried… extremely worried which was cornering on multiple levels.

And Luffy was the cause of this worry.

There was one person he had to talk about it… but unfortunately that means he had to leave for a while and it was a bad idea to leave at the moment.

Thankfully he managed to convince Star to go on a Blue Dimension Adventure.

"All right! You two ready for another North Blue Adventure?" asked Star.

"Oh yeah!" cheered Luffy.

"Remember to create clothes if it gets cold." Pointed out Marco.

"Oh I know!" laughed Star, "Later Glossaryck."

Star created a portal and all three went though the portal to the North Blue.

Once they were gone, Glossaryck breathed a sigh of relief. And then astral projected to the Bureaucracy of Magic.

However he didn't stick the landing and crashed into the wall.

"Oh hey sorry about that." Said a moose like creature who then peeled him off the wall.

"I know… it's still on the fritz." Sighed Glossaryck, "It's okay Sean… I was the one who scheduled this meeting."

The creature named Sean gasped in shock.

"I know, I know… I willingly came here." Sighed Glossaryck.

He floated into the building.

"Wait… no magic… especially not after last time." Sighed Sean.

Glossaryck sighed and walked inside the building, went through the magic detector, had to get a strip search because of his forehead jewel which he insisted he kept that.

Thankfully he made sure the meeting was on the first floor so he didn't have to deal with anything else.

The only downside was no one used the first floor meeting room, so it was very dusty with a broken light.

He thankfully waited for only a minute before the person he wanted to meet arrived.

She appeared to be chalk white with long red hair with a flame over her head and a black corn on her head.

She was Hekapoo, the one who forged the Dimensional Scissors and choose who was worthy.

Thanks to this she was also good friends with Luffy and sometimes went on adventures with him.

Not only that but thanks to Luffy she decided to look into the often-overlooked Dimension, this led to her getting a hobby in the Blue Dimension.

"So… this a surprise." She said sitting down in a chair, which was wobbly, "The first floor meeting room though?"

"I'm not dealing with the elevator or stairs like last time." Said Glossaryck.

"Good point." Said Hekapoo with a shrug, "So what did you want to talk about?"

"You're good friends with Luffy." Sighed Glossaryck.

"Yeah… what about it?" asked Hekapoo.

"I've realized something about Luffy, that he's unpredictable." Said Glossaryck.

Hekapoo started to laugh. "Seriously? You only now just realized it?" asked Hekapoo.

"No… I don't mean "Luffy's so crazy and unpredictable LOL!"" he said in a rather goofy voice, "I mean he is literally unpredictable! As in I saw a future but his very presence changed it!"

"Oh…" said Hekapoo honestly surprised, "So…"

"I've noticed it the last couple months… I've never foreseen Luffy… if something happens I never expect him to be there. It's like he's a psychic blind spot… the times I noticed it before the outcome was still the same even if the execution was different."

He sighed remembering the incident on Garp's ship. What he foresaw was instead of getting Garp to open the box like they did, he saw them putting the box in the dumpster which would end up in garbage truck and that would lead to a rube Goldberg thing where he would trip up Ludo and get Star properly learn the spell.

He also didn't see, Luffy being locked in the closest but that was literally just "well Luffy's here…" and didn't affect the future he predicted.

"He changed the future I saw." Said Glossaryck.

Hekapoo looked both surprised yet at the same time not surprised.

"So what was supposed to happen?" asked Hekapoo.

"You see, I had predicted that Ludo was going to steal the Book." Said Glossaryck.

"What…" said Hekapoo?

"Look it didn't happen so don't worry about it." Said Glossaryck.

Hekapoo still stared at Glossaryck in disbelief.

"Like I said don't worry about it." Said Glossaryck.

"So it's a bad thing Luffy prevented it?" asked Hekapoo.

"Look that's not the important part." Said Glossaryck.

Hekapoo just gave him a deadpan look.

"Okay on the surface it's not a bad thing, but not for cosmic importance." Muttered Glossaryck.

Hekapoo just rolled her eyes.

"Look Luffy changed what was going to happen!" said Glossaryck.

"So he's a threat?" asked Hekapoo.

"What?" asked Glossaryck.

"He can clearly change the future that's set in stone, so he must be a threat." Said Hekapoo.

"Of course not!" said Glossaryck.

"We both know he's dangerous! And I've seen that's he's only going to get even stronger when he gets older…" said Hekapoo.

"But he's also Luffy!" said Glossaryck.

Hekapoo smirked when he said that.

"Knew that's what this is about." Said Hekapoo.

"What?" asked Glossaryck.

"You just needed to reassured that despite that Luffy is a psychic blind spot. You still know he's Luffy and won't hurt Star." Said Hekapoo, "I know for a fact he would rather die than betray the people he cares about."

"What happened?" asked Glossaryck.

"Don't ask." Said Hekapoo.

"Do you have any idea why I can't predict what he'll do?" asked Glossaryck.

"I have a couple theories." Said Hekapoo, "One is that he's Luffy, he's so unpredictable that not even the universe knows what's going to do."

"And the other?" asked Glossaryck.

"Have you heard about the Will of D?" asked Hekapoo.

"No… I haven't… then again I haven't really paid attention to the Blue Dimension like you have." Admitted Glossaryck.

"There's something about those that have the middle initial D." said Hekapoo, "I haven't really paid much attention about it because by the time I heard about it I was already neck deep in my hobby."

"Ace is one of those?" asked Glossaryck.

"And hos old man. From what I found out his name is actually Gol D. Roger not Gold Roger." Said Hekapoo.

"Interesting." Said Glossaryck, "I'll have to keep an eye on Ace to see if he's a blind spot."

"Also Luffy's family I don't need to explain about that one." Said Hekapoo.

"I got to meet his grandpa." Said Glossaryck, "He seems just crazy as they say."

"Haven't gotten a chance to meet him yet." Said Hekapoo, "But then again I'd rather not see if he's just as crazy as they say."

Glossaryck eyed Hekapoo.

"You know… that hobby of yours matured you." Said Glossaryck, "Not by much, but it has."

"So what of it?" asked Hekapoo.

"Just a stray thought." Said Glossaryck.

"Whatever." Muttered Hekapoo.

Both of them knew what the words really meant but of course neither would voice what they were really feeling.

"So… about the future." Said Hekapoo.

"Well I can still see a lot of things will go the same way as it's supposed to… but the things were changed I still can't see properly." Said Glossaryck.

"Congrats… you have no idea what's going to happen in the future!" said Hekapoo, "You're now at the level at everyone else."

"I can tell you haven't completely matured." Said Glossaryck.

Hekapoo just rolled her eyes Glossaryck comment. But at least it was clear he wasn't as worried as before.

Not too long later Glossaryck returned to his body and left the book, he found Star was on the mirror with her father.

While Marco and Luffy were talking about their adventure.

"Thank you so much!" said Star.

"Not a problem, and you're mother hopefully won't find out." Said King River.

"And that's why you're immune to lighting." Said Marco.

"Okay." Said Luffy.

"So how was your adventure?" asked Glossaryck.

"Oh you know the usual." Said Marco.

"Fought evil people, found weird places we'll probably never see again… convened a princess to run away from her evil father who raised her to be an assassin…" Said Star.

"Wait what was that last one?" asked Glossaryck.

That was when he notice there was a fourth person in the room, one that was using the changing area. It was a young woman with short pink hair, but the strange thing about her was that she had a swirly eyebrow. She was holding a strange pink cylinder and tossed it out the window.

"Okay then." Said Glossaryck.

Thanks to his talk with Hekapoo he realized that his fears about Luffy were unfounded. Yes, he couldn't predict Luffy, but in the end he knew Luffy wasn't a threat (or least a threat to his side at the moment)

And honestly the more he thought about it, the more he realized not knowing the future for once might be a good change of pace.

Though he also knew… he did have to figure out what to do when the time came, because there was going to be a point where Star needed him for something… and the path he was currently on there was no logical way for him to him to be at the point Star needed him.

He could only hope it would work out.

But for now he actually wanted to know what happened at the North Blue… because it sounded interesting…

Next Time: Star, Luffy and Marco go to the North Blue and end up in a strange location. Turns out it's the infamous traveling kingdom, home to an army that is said to be an urban legend! What's worse is that they know their there and they have a way to stop portals! Deciding to spilt up to find out why their portals aren't working Luffy faces off against one of their strongest warriors while Marco ends up befriending their Princess... who's a fan. What will happen? Find out next time!

A/N: I warned you didn't I! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Also about Hekapoo, she's a bit more mature than canon due to the nails laid out. Not much though... a good comparison would be Canon!Hekapoo is a teenager while M&B!Hekapoo is a college student, still immature, but more mature than a teenager. Her hobby will be revealed in due time, but will receive hints before then... I hope you like the chapter!


	46. Another North Blue Adventure

A/N: I jinxed myself... so glad I made no promises... Internet was out yesterday, but thankfully it came back on today! I'm a bit unsure about the chapter but I hope you'll like it! Enjoy!

Chapter 45: Another North Blue Adventure

Glossaryck suggested to Star to go on a Blue Dimension Adventure, since their last one was a trip to the South Blue, they decided to flip it and once again go to the North Blue.

"All right! You two ready for another North Blue Adventure?" asked Star.

"Oh yeah!" cheered Luffy.

"Remember to create clothes if it gets cold." Pointed out Marco.

"Oh I know!" laughed Star, "Later Glossaryck."

Star created a portal and all three went though the portal to the North Blue.

They went through the portal and found they were indoors.

"Uh-oh… not again…" said Star.

"Let's find a place to exit then explore the rest of the island." Said Star.

However they didn't know two things. They weren't on island but rather a floating fortress or castle.

And the second thing was that they were being watched.

They didn't notice on the wall were large snails watching them.

In a control room several people were watching them.

"That was a portal!" yelled one of them.

"Wait does that mean Hell Spawn is here?" asked another them.

"No none of them match her description." Said another.

"Inform the king and active that device!" yelled another.

"Wait you don't mean…" said one of them.

"We don't know if it work though." Said another.

"We have no other choice." Said the first one.

One of them activated a button.

Elsewhere a strange device lit up.

Elsewhere in a darkened throne room saw a large blonde man.

"What do you mean there's intruders?" he asked.

"They came through a portal similar to Hell Spawn. The device has already been activated and hopefully it will work." Said a snail in front of him.

It was a Transponder Snail. They're psychic snails that the blue dimension uses as phones.

"Whoever they are we're already sending the Germa 66 after them." Said the person on the other side of the snail.

"Good." Muttered the man.

"But if it doesn't work." Said the person on the other end.

"Two of them are here." Said the man.

"Okay..." said the person on the other end, "Good…"

Meanwhile with Star, Luffy and Marco…

"Why did Glossaryck suggest one of these adventures?" asked Marco.

"Probably needs some time to himself after what happened with Ludo." Said Star.

"He has been acting weird." Said Luffy with a shrug.

That was when they were suddenly surrounded by a bunch of solders in a strange uniform.

"Surrender now! Or prepare to fight!" yelled one of the solider.

"Yeah! Time to ditch this place." Sighed Star.

She took out her scissors and cut opened a portal but nothing happened.

"Uh…" said Star.

Luffy tried doing the same.

In the control room the people there celebrated, the device had worked.

Back with the three.

"Okay I have an idea!" said Star.

She pointed her wand at the small army.

"Jelly Bean Hallucination Mist!" she called out.

The mist hit the army and they began tripping.

"I'm freaking out!" yelled one.

"Spiders! Spiders every here!" yelled another.

"Give me your gold leprechaun!" yelled another.

They all ran thanks the hallucination.

"Okay! This is bad! Really bad!" yelled Marco.

"I have an idea!" said Star, "Split up!"

"What!" yelled Marco.

"Hey do you have any bars?" asked Star.

"What?" asked Marco then realized what she meant.

"You know I haven't tried to use my phone in this dimensions." Said Marco then checked and confirmed, "Thought so no bars."

"Interdimensional Service Transfer!" said Star zapping his phone.

"Okay! I have better service on earth now!" said Marco.

"Okay! Let's go look around and find why the scissors won't work!" said Star.

Luffy ran off making Marco sigh.

"Call us if you find anything!" yelled Star.

Star then ran off.

Marco sighed even more, it was probably a good idea to split off and try to figure out what was going on.

While they were splitting up the ones in the control room were giving pictures of the three two people, both of them appeared to be in their late teens, the older of which was a young woman with pink hair wearing a strange pink dress.

The other was a boy wearing blue with bright blue hair.

The strange thing was their swirly eyebrows.

"These the intruders." Said the boy.

"yes…" said the person giving them the pictures.

"They just split up." Said one of the people watching the screens, "It seems they're doing a divide and conquer strategy."

"And you say they came out of a portal?" asked the woman .

"Yes they did." Said the person gave them the pictures.

"I see." Said the woman.

She looked at the pictures but she lacked any reaction to them.

"Why are they even here?" asked the woman.

"We don't know…" said the person who gave them the pictures.

"I'll find them." Said the woman walking off to find them.

The boy also left planning to find them as well.

But he was unaware that the woman had very different motives in finding them.

The person who gave them the pictures struggled while had the boy not have goggles on, they would have saw him roll his eyes.

With Star she searched for a spot to leave the building hoping that going to side would solve the problem.

She did manage to leave the building and looked out, she was shocked to discover that where they were was on a strange floating platform.

"Cool but weird." Said Star.

She then took out her scissors and tried to cut open a portal, but still nothing.

"There she is!" yelled one of them.

"Starfish Tsunami!" she called out using the spell.

Hopefully the others will figure something out.

Meanwhile with Luffy he wasn't being subtle at all.

He had beaten up several of the soldiers, which was actually pretty easy.

"Wow… for someone intruding on our kingdom you don't know the meaning the word stealth do you?" asked the boy showing up.

"I guess I have to fight you." Said Luffy getting ready to fight.

However the by just smirked, then he disappeared.

And reappeared behind Luffy.

The boy then kneed Luffy in the back not only that but he gave a jolt of electricity to Luffy somehow.

When he was done with the attack Luffy just turned around and looked at him.

"Yeah… was that supposed to do something?" asked Luffy scratching the area where the boy kneed him like it was just a bug bite.

The teenager just stared at Luffy, unsure how to respond really.

Meanwhile Marco was using the exact opposite tactic of Luffy, using stealth to hide.

"I think I saw something over here!" he heard a voice call out.

He noticed a nearby door and entered the room.

It turned out to be rather nice pink bedroom. Very spacious and clearly the best went into everything.

"This is defiantly the bedroom of someone important." He said to himself.

He then realized he should really find a hiding spot in the room. He noticed a closet and entered it. It was extremely large. Like something out of a rich girl's room in a teen movie.

He also noticed that all of the clothes were pink.

"Someone sure loves pink." He whispered to himself.

He decided to go to the back of the closet and hide there, he moved the clothes and when he moved them he found something that made his jaw drop.

Back with Luffy the teenager he was fighting quickly recovered from the fact that his attack didn't work on Luffy, so instead he deicide to switch to a punch with him coating his hand in electricity.

However Luffy was once again phased by the punch.

"You make light shows with your punch!" said Luffy with his eyes sparkling, "That's so cool!"

"It's supposed to be electricity!" yelled the teenager.

"Uh… okay…" said Luffy confused, "If it's supposed to be shocking me then why it working?"

"How the hell should I know!" responded the teenager.

Luffy shrugged, and knew that it was clear the teenager was trying to fight him.

"Gum Gum Bazooka!" he Luffy flinging him away with the double palm thrust.

The teenager crashed into the wall but was strangely unharmed.

"A Devil Fruit…" said the teenager. "And judging by the name you're a rubber man."

Luffy blinked, but got ready for a fight.

Meanwhile Marco stared at what was in front of him.

It was a shrine to two princesses.

Princess Marco Turdina and Princess Luffy Gummygum.

After the revolution at Saint Olga's the princesses started spreading the word. Even creating merchandise.

That was where 650 of the 1300 dollars a month he got came from.

Then word spread that Princess Gummygum was from the Blue Dimension. A Princess from a kingdom that somehow discovered about other dimensions.

The Princesses decided to create a newsletter.

They would find every single princess in the Blue Dimension and send it to them. They would have a date and time for a portal that the princess could use to send some money to keep subscribing and surprisingly many of the Princesses continued the subscription.

Though sadly to Luffy's disappointment not Princess Nantokanette of his own home island. Not because he wanted to befriend her but because it would have been funny to know that Sterry's fiancé was a fan of his.

Not only that but the second Newsletter also came with a catalogue for merchandise.

Due to complicated right issues involing the Blue Dimension 650 dollars was added to the royalty checks, not that Marco was complaining.

Not to mention the merchandise was popular in the Blue Dimension, posters, doll and all sorts of other things.

Plus it helped that the two "Princesses" were distinct to one another.

Princess Turdina was the brains and the mouth, using "her" words to inspire the other Princesses and coming up with plans.

While Princess Gummygum was the brawn and the heart. The one to lead the fighting and the one to help protect and guide those that needed it.

He knew there were probably shrines all over the world as he couldn't see any of the Princesses shoeing their parents about it.

But just coming across one was surprising.

What Marco didn't know was that one of the solders saw him enter the room and directed the young woman there.

She kept a calm face as she entered her bedroom and then decided to check her closet figuring that would be a good place for him to hide.

She opened the door and smiled at him.

"So… you saw everything." She said causing Marco to jump.

"Uh…" said Marco.

"It's interesting that two boys who look identical to the two rebellious interdimensional princesses show up with Princess Star Butterfly from a magic portal." Said the woman.

Star was mentioned as being a good friend to the two in the newsletter… though she didn't have any merchandise due to the fact that she wasn't the one to lead the rebellion or punch out Miss Heinous.

"I should explain… shouldn't I?" asked Marco.

"And in return I'll explain why you can't make a portal." Said the woman.

Marco breathed a sigh of relief.

Even if she lost respect for Princess Turdina and Princess Gummygum, it was clear she was going to help them.

Because that's just how rebellious princesses rolled.

Back with Luffy he looked at the teenager.

"Gum Gum Whip." Said Luffy.

The kicked connected to his side but what happened when it was hit was Luffy's leg just wrapped around him. Not only that but when it hit the guy felt very hard.

"That's weird." Said Luffy.

"Gum Gum Pistol!"

He tried punching him in the face, but the teenager just stood there.

"Is that all you got?" mocked the teen.

"I guess I shouldn't hold back with this guy." Said Luffy.

"Yeah…" said the teenager mocking him then realized what he just said, "Wait… what?"

"Gum Gum Pistol!" he shouted punching the teenager in the stomach so hard it was like it was dented.

"That's weird…" said Luffy looking at what happened to the teenager.

"You'll pay for that." Said the teenager clearly struggling to breathe.

Back with Marco and the woman, she had introduced herself as Reiju, Marco had explained how he started the revolution and Reiju was surprised.

Partially because Pony Head wrote a couple column in the news letter, but quickly got booted when it the column was about herself.

"Yeah, that does sound like Pony Head." Said Marco.

"Now the reason you can't get leave is because of a device my father created to prevent Hell Spawn from doing anything here." Explained Reiju.

"Hell Spawn?" asked Marco.

"One of the most wanted criminals out there." Said Reiju, "Even if we're considered just an urban legend, we wouldn't put it past who she works for to send her here."

"She has the power to create portals?" asked Marco.

Reiju nodded.

"What would she even want?" asked Marco.

"Have you heard of the Germa 66?" asked Reiju.

"No." said Marco.

"Well you are from another dimension." Said Reiju, "It's an army that the World Government uses as enemies in a propaganda comic. Most people think they're fake but they're very real."

"And this place is the location of Germa 66?" asked Marco.

Reiju smiled when he said that.

"My father is the head and King of this country." Said Reiju, "A county of science and technology. He has engineered all sorts of weapons… including people."

"What do you mean including people?" asked Marco getting a bad feeling.

"He genetically engineered the perfect warriors." She explained, "To have powers and skills beyond a normal human. Not only that but to follow every single order he gives…"

Marco paled and realized.

"You're one of them aren't you?" he asked.

Reiju nodded, "Thankfully he didn't do what he did to me what he did to my brothers."

"What did he do?" asked Marco.

"He took away their emotions..." she explained.

"That's horrible!" gasped Marco.

"All three of them are remorse less killing machines." She said.

"Are you telling me to warn you or to get it off your chest." Said Marco.

"A little of both I guess." Said Reiju, "Is there anyway to get in contact with your friends?"

"Thankfully yes." Said Marco, "And hopefully neither one had run into your brothers."

"Brother." Said Reiju, "Two of them are busy helping conquer some kingdom."

"Well hopefully neither have run into him." said Marco, "Though knowing Luffy's luck…"

Back with Luffy, he was still fight the teenager.

Luffy dodged any and all punches he threw, but because of his strangely dented chest the fight had become extremely one-sided.

"Time to finish this!" said Luffy, "Gum Gum Gatling!"

He unleashed the rapid fire punches at the teenagers, not only that but they were so hard his face was dented in.

IT was clear that his opponent was down for the count.

"Okay!" said Luffy, "I guess I still have to find out why my scissors aren't working."

Meanwhile Star she had just punched away another group of solders with a large rainbow fist punch.

That was when her mirror rang, she saw it was Marco which meant she had to use it as a phone.

"Hey Marco! You okay?" asked Star.

"I'm fine." Said Marco, "In fact I know what's going on."

"You do?" asked Star.

"Yeah." Said Marco, "You run into guy with blue hair?"

"No I haven't." said Star.

"Good." Said Marco, "Because you don't want to, where you?"

"I decided to stay outside the castle." Said Star.

"You're outside?" asked Marco.

He noticed a nearby balcony.

"I'm near a balcony!" said Marco.

"Awesome!"" said Star.

Marco went to the balcony and Star when to a tower and used her wand as a heat seeker. She then found Marco's heat signature.

She jumped to the balcony and joined up with Marco.

"Hey!" said Star.

Then she noticed Reiju.

"Who is she?" asked Star suspiciously.

"The Princess of this kingdom who would rather see you safely escape." Sai Reiju.

"Okay…" said Star with a shrug, "You call Luffy yet?"

"Not yet… I'm dreading it." Sighed Marco.

"I'll call him." sighed Star.

And so she called him.

"Hey Star! You find a way out of here?" asked Luffy.

"We need to turn off a device keeping us here." Said Marco.

"What does it look like?" asked Luffy.

"It's in a secret room, I do have the passcode to there though." Said Reiju.

"Who's that?" asked Luffy.

"The princess of this place." Said Star.

"She's a fan." Said Marco.

"OH!" said Luffy giving a bright smile.

"What?" asked Star confused.

"Explain later." Said Luffy.

"Have you seen a guy with blue hair?" asked Star.

"Yeah!" said Luffy, "And I kicked his ass."

"You what?" asked Reiju.

"I kicked his ass!" said Luffy, "It was weird when I punched him as fully strength his body got dented in a weird way… I don't know."

Reiju was shocked but then she smiled.

"It takes a lot of strength to dent our exoskeleton. So you really defeated Niji." Said Reiju, "But how did you get past his other abilities."

"You might his weird lighting? I don't know." Said Luffy.

"Wait! I know what happened!" said Marco, "You're devil fruit powers must make you immune to lightning!"

"Oh! Awesome!" said Luffy.

"Okay I have an idea!" said Marco, "Luffy… just do your thing! And we'll find out!"

"But are we going to get to the device." Said Star.

"I think a hostage would work." Said Marco looking at Reiju.

Reiju nodded.

And so Star magiced up some fake chains and a fake bomb collar to make it seem she was their hostage (the collar was Reiju's idea to sell it that they somehow neutralized her powers).

Considering the fact that she used magic on many of the soldiers it would make sense that she could easily do something to hold her hostage.

The three left Reiju's room.

She led the way and along the way they heard a shout "OH FUDGE MONKEYS!"

They headed a different way to where the shout came form knowing it was some the soldiers.

The solider that yelled this out saw the unconscious teenager who was indeed named Niji.

"What happened to him!" yelled another.

"One of the intruders must be stronger than we thought! Inform the Generalissimo." Said one of the soldiers.

""Fudge Monkeys"" said one of the other soldiers to the one that yelled it out.

"I'm trying to cut back on swearing! Okay!" said the solider that yelled it out.

They did run into some solders a few times but Star was able to easily take down with some spells.

However when they wee once again found b the soldiers they heard "Gum Gum Sickle!" and Luffy gave all of them a clothes line.

" Luffy!" said Star.

"All right!" cheered Luffy.

"We're almost there." Said Reiju.

"Good we can get out of here." Said Marco.

She led them to the room where the device was. She entered the code to get in.

"There's some surveillance snails in here." Said Reiju.

Star looked around and saw them and knew what to do.

"Jelly Bean Hallucination Mist!" she called out using the spell for a second that day causing the snails to hallucinate.

Those in the security room were freaking out at the image they saw.

"What the…" said one of them.

"What did that girl do to the snails?" asked another.

Back in the room, Star freed Reiju from the fake chains and Reiju deceived the device.

Luffy made a portal back to the Diaz house.

"It worked!" said Luffy.

"Well I guess this is good bye." Said Reiju, "I'm glad I got to meet you."

"You might get in trouble." Said Luffy.

"It will be fine… I deserve it." Said Reiju.

"Or…" said Marco, "You can come with us…"

He held out his hand.

"What?" asked Reiju surprised.

"I'm getting the feeling that the stuff you told me isn't everything." Said Marco.

"No… it's not…" said Reiju looking down.

"You can run away." Said Marco.

"But what if my father..." said Reiju.

"Has he figured interdimensional transportation yet?" asked Marco.

"Not yet." Said Reiju.

"Come on! We can make sure you get a new life in another dimension." Said Marco, "You don't have to be an assassin any more."

"I never said anything about being assassin." Said Reiju.

"It felt like that's what you raised to be though." Said Marco, "There's a reason why you have that stuff in your closet. So that you can break free one day and truly rebel."

Reiju realized he was right.

"My dad an totally hook you up with a house on Mewni." Said Star.

"Yeah! Come on!" said Luffy.

"All right." Said Reiju.

She took Marco's hand. And they all went through the portal.

"All right! Home!" said Star.

"Yeah… next time make sure we're not inside a castle." Said Marco.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Said Star.

"Do you have any clothes I can barrow?" asked Reiju.

They realized that the weird dress she was wearing was not something that he should be wearing out side her kingdom, with the weird skates and how skimpy it was not to mention the really weird cape.

"You don't' mind if they're created with magic." Said Star.

"No…" said Reiju.

"She has a thing for pink." Said Marco.

She created a nice pink dress for her to change into.

Reiju noticed the privacy curtain and got changed there.

Star went to the mirror.

"Call dad!" said Star.

King River immediately picked up.

"Star!" said King River.

"Dad! I need a huge favor." Said Star.

"What is it" asked King River.

Star began to explain about Reiju.

"I don't get why… that lightning didn't effect me." Said Luffy.

"I guess I have to explain." Said Marco.

And so Marco began to explain why Luffy was immune.

That was when Glossaryck left the Book of Spells.

"Thank you so much!" said Star.

"Not a problem, and you're mother hopefully won't find out." Said King River.

"And that's why you're immune to lighting." Said Marco.

"Okay." Said Luffy.

"So how was your adventure?" asked Glossaryck.

"Oh you know the usual." Said Marco.

"Fought evil people, found weird places we'll probably never see again… convinced a princess to run away from her evil father who raised her to be an assassin…" Said Star.

"Wait what was that last one?" asked Glossaryck.

That was when he noticed Reiju left the privacy curtain. She was holding a strange pink cylinder and tossed it out the window.

"Okay then." Said Glossaryck.

"Wait was that you three out window?" asked Marco.

"My raid suit." Said Reiju.

"Wait that weird outfit you were wearing?" asked Marco.

"It's actually a piece of technology my father developed for fight." Said Reiju.

"Wait! Why did you toss it out the window?" asked Luffy, "Because that sounds really cool."

"I through I already established that my father is a monster." Said Reiju.

"So do you want to talk about it some more?" asked Marco.

Reiju nodded maybe telling them about her mother and him might help her.

"I told Marco about my brothers… but I didn't tell him about my mother." Said Reiju.

"What about your mother." Said Marco.

She told them about her mother about how she was against making her brothers sociopathic living weapons. She took a drug to reverse the genetic modification.

However it only worked for her third brother.

Because he was a normal little boy her other three brother would beat him and she was scared that if she didn't join in on the mocking they would set their sights on her as well. But she did help him in secret.

Not only that but the drug her mother took made her deathly ill and she eventually died when they were all children.

"I'd rather not say what my father did next… other than letting him live." Said Reiju.

"Wow… I think you're dad might be worse than Sabo's…" said Luffy surprised.

"Let them settle it on their own." Said Star.

"Sabo?" asked Reiju.

"One of our brothers." Said Star.

Reiju nodded figuring it was a sworn sibling thing.

"What happened to him?" asked Star.

"I eventually helped escape the kingdom… the only good thing my father ever did was let him leave under the condition that he never reveal that he's related to us." Said Reiju.

"Is he still alive?" asked Marco.

"I don't know…" said Reiju.

"How about we help you find him." said Star.

"No thank you…" said Reiju, "I don't think it's a good idea to look for him. Not yet at least. One day maybe…"

"Well you're free!" said Luffy.

"Thank you… all of you." Said Reiju.

King River gave her a house in Mewni thanks to a program that existed for years. Reiju also asked for some space to settle in, after her life until then was a nightmare of murder and conquest.

Though she did remain in contact sending a text to Marco every now and then.

Of course in the Germa Kingdom things were mess. Niji was fixed up from Luffy. And Judge (the king) was upset over what happened after all finding out a bunch of intruders made a mess of things and kidnapped his daughter… they wanted to settle the score.

However even with all that… it would be a long time for them to settle score… But it was still a long ways away for when that would happen…

Next Time: Ace falls asleep and discovers his pants are missing! Who would steal his pants? And how stupid is this person? Will he manage to get his pants back? Find out next time!

A/N: Reiju will be a major character... but won't be until season 3... Sorry to say it will be a while she shows up again, but it will so worth it when she does. Also her raid suit will show up in the future don't worry about it.


	47. The Mystery of the Stolen Pants

Chapter 46: The Mystery of the Stolen Pants

Sabaody Archipelago. An archipelago of "islands" (really a giant grove of giant Mangrove trees). A place that if pirates wanted to go to the second half the Grand Line and Fishman Island, they had to go to here to get there. They needed to have their ship given a special coat to get there.

After many months the Spade pirate arrived there.

It would take days or their ship to get coated but it was going to be worth it.

Thankfully there were plenty of things to do on the archipelago, they had a tourist areas and pirate areas and the people of the archipelago were used to pirates.

However… there was something worse that appeared in the mangrove grove (sorry couldn't help putting that down)… but thankfully they're not important to this story.

Ace's bad sleeping habit kicked in while exploring on the groves… no one was sure if it was a form of narcolepsy or just something that he just had but it was annoying.

But he asleep in the middle of the street basically.

A figure lammed over him and smiled evilly.

Some time later Ace woke up. He grabbed his hat and realized he was a bit colder than usual. He looked down.

His pants were gone.

"What the!" yelled Ace as he work up.

HE was in the nude.

In the middle of a public place.

"This is bad." He muttered to himself.

He used his hat to cover his crotch.

He knew he had to get back to his hotel (as they had to stay off the ship) however then he realized something… something about the theft.

"Damn it!" muttered Ace realizing that he really did need to find his pants and needed to find them now.

He looked around. Hoping it was just a prank.

Then he realized something.

"Where am I supposed to look?" he asked no one.

He looked around to check if the coast was clear and it was.

After it always wasn't clear for long, as several people saw him.

"Oh my god!" yelled one of them.

"Someone's streaking!" yelled another.

"Won't somebody please think of the children!" yelled another.

"Can I go with one day without seeing a naked guy!" yelled yet another.

Ace managed to find an alley to hid in.

"This hat isn't working!" yelled Ace.

But then he remembered that he had his powers. So he turned his danger zone and moon area into a sort of flaming speedo.

This only led to MORE problems!

"Oh my god! His crotch is on fire!" yelled someone.

"Someone call the fire department!" cried out someone.

"What the! How did that even happen!" yelled another person.

"Must be one hell of an STD." said another person.

Ace ducked away breathing heavily.

"How am I even going to find my pants?" asked Ace.

"I heard there was a naked man with a crotch on fire and I knew it had to be you." Said Masked Deuce approaching him from behind.

There was an awkward silence.

"Someone stole my pants while sleeping." Said Ace.

"I can see that…" said Masked Deuce, "Why haven't you gone to the hotel and grabbed another pair? Or even called your sister so she could magic you up pair.

"I want to find the pair I was wearing." Said Ace, "Plus I don't need my sister help with this! I can handle it myself."

"Your mirror is in your pocket." Said Masked Deuce.

"My mirror is in my pocket." Said Ace.

Ace sighed, he remembered how his siblings found out about how he got shipwrecked shortly after leaving to become a pirate. Star and Sabo scolded him for not asking for help despite his mirror working… Luffy just laughed at it calling him an idiot.

After that he knew that if needed help and it was a. really bad they had to help out or B. Could be best solved with magic then to call them (though the latter was only a rule after Star got the wand).

But it doesn't help if his mirror was in his pocket.

"You know the rest of the crew is going to find out about this right?" asked Masked Deuce.

"It's true!" yelled a voice.

Ace turned around and saw several of his crewmembers.

"Okay… this is really happening." Said one of them.

"This is just one of those days isn't it?" asked another.

"Damn it ACE, turn down your crotch it's too mesmerizing!" yelled one of this crewmembers.

"Which is a thing that was just said." Sighed Ace face palming.

"How did you even lose your pants?" asked one of the members.

"I fell asleep." Said Ace.

There was an awkward silence.

That was when a bird flew over and dropped a roll up piece of paper on Ace's head.

He grabbed it and read it.

"I have the thing you want meet alone on Grove 26." Read Ace.

"Sounds like a trap." Said Masked Deuce.

"Yeah…" said Ace.

"And he used Ace's pants as bait for him." said one of the members of the crew.

"You know you can get more pants." Said another, "Sure you're embarrassed but it come goes."

"No I do have to go get it." Said Ace.

"What…" said one of the crewmembers.

"OH! I get it!" said one of the crew members, "His pants are cheap and replaceable that mirror's probably expensive."

The rest of the crew realized that was the thing.

"Yeah! So I don't' care about my pants but I would like to be able to keep in contact with my family!" said Ace, "so I need to get that back."

"Can't you just buy a new mirror I mean you do have Sabo's transponder Snail Number as back up. He can help you get a new one." Said Masked Deuce just realizing something.

"It's the principal of the thing! Whoever this guy messed with the wrong person!" said Ace.

"So… are you going now or gong back to the hotel to get a new pair of pants?" asked one of the crewmembers.

"I think he should confront the guy." Said Masked Deuce.

"What you can't be serous!" yelled one of the crewmember .

"No he's right!" said Ace, "It will less embarrassing."

They then realized why… it was because they were close to the meeting spot than their hotel.

"This is a weird day." Sighed Ace.

E turned to his crew.

"All right I have a plan!" said Ace.

However his crew was looking at his crotch.

"Stop staring and focus!" yelled Ace.

Then he heard a click… turned out one of them had a camera.

Ace just face palmed.

Sometime later he made it to Grove 26.

"So you made it." Said the guy.

"Why did you steal my pants?" asked Ace.

The guy however was staring at his crotch.

"You're the one who left me naked!" yelled Ace.

"But I didn't think you would light your crotch on fire!" said the man, "That's the replacing the whale in my nightmare…"

"Give me back my pants." Said Ace.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Said the man.

HE took out what were clearly sea stone cuff and a sword with a sea stone blade.

"You have quite the bounty." Said the man, "And I'm not letting you get away!"

"This day is stupid and so are you!" blurted out Ace.

"What…" said the man.

"I said that out loud didn't I?" asked Ace.

"You did." Said the man.

"Look you're a bounty hunter… I get that…" said Ace, "And you're using sea stone… which I and it is a good move… but everything before that was just stupid."

"What do you mean?" asked the man.

"I was asleep… asleep enough that I didn't know my pants were stolen." Said Ace.

"Yeah." Said the man.

"Why didn't you just cuff me with Sea stone Cuffs and take me like that?" asked Ace.

The man was shocked beyond belief.

"This didn't even cross your mind!" yelled Ace.

However the bounty hungrier was still shocked over his stupidity that he didn't notice that Masked Deuce was going through his things behind him.

He held up both his pants and took out the mirror.

He opened the mirror and looked to be fiddling with it.

"It looks like it's working." Said Masked Deuce who then tossed Ace's pants to him.

"So what should we do?" asked the rest of the crew showing up.

"We didn't think was a complete and utter moron so should we weren't really needed." Said another.

The bounty hunter looked at the crew as Ace put his pants back on.

"I told you not to bring any one!" yelled Bounty Hunter, "Ever hear of the honor system?"

Ace had to resist going to a nearby bolder and hitting his head on it.

"I'm taking care of him myself." Said Ace.

Ace sent out a huge fireball at the hapless bounty hunter and of course he was defeated in a single attack…

Ace sighed looked at the fired bounty hunter. Masked Deuce tossed him his mirror.

"Okay! Let's just agree that none of this ever happened and we will never bring this up again." Said Ace.

That was when Ace mirror buzzed meaning it got a text.

He opened his mirror and saw what ha happened.

"You didn't." said Ace.

Masked Deuce looked away form his captain.

Turned out when he was fiddling with mirror he had taken a picture and sent via group chat to most of his contacts with the message "Stupid bounty hunter stole his pants. This is what he did to hide his shame."

Ace's face turned red as the contacts responded.

"Seriously!" was Star's response.

"Not sure how to respond to this…" was Marco's response.

"How did he even steal your pants?" was Sabo's.

Luffy's was just a string of laughing emojis.

"SEND MOAR PICS!" was Pony Head's response.

"I got to delete her number." Muttered Ace.

His crew was laughing at this. He turned to glare at them flames licking his body.

"I'll give you five seconds." Said Ace.

They all started to run. Even if he was pissed, a small part of him did think it was a little funny as he chased them down.

However it would be a shame for when they would enter the second half the Grand Line were going to change big time.

Next Time: Ludo knows that he must figure out a way to beat Luffy. However he's having a hard time trying to find someone to find him. Meanwhile Star, Luffy and Marco deicide to find Ludo to prevent him from stealing the book. What will happen? Find out next time!


	48. Good Help is Hard to Find

Chapter 47: Good Help is Hard to Find

Ludo was pacing in his hiding spot. He was upset over the loss of the book. Of course he was blaming Luffy.

"That stupid rubber man!" cursed Ludo, "If it weren't for him I'm sure I'd have that book!"

His spider and eagle complains both looked at him.

That was when the wand glowed and voice that only Ludo could hear spoke to him.

"You're right! I should send someone after him." said Ludo.

The wand counted to speak to him.

"How do you know someone who could do the job?" asked Ludo.

The wand continued to speak to him.

"You're right it doesn't matter… if this someone can defeat Luffy." Said Ludo with an evil smile.

Meanwhile Star was writing in the Book of Spells, even before Ludo tried to steal the book she hadn't written down any of her favorite spells, but she finally started with Narwhal Blast as that was her favorite.

Before then she sort of used it as a diary talking about her brothers, her relationship with Tom and how much she loved coming to Earth.

To be fair though, all of the queens also used it as a sort of Diary. Even her mother.

She sighed looking at spell she wrote down.

"What's wrong?" asked Marco who was plying a card with Luffy nearby.

It should be noted that he was winning thanks to Luffy's terrible poker face.

"Ludo's different than before." Said Star.

"He does seem different." Said Luffy.

"You don't think next time he shows up he'll actually steal the book?" asked Marco.

"I don't' know." Said Star.

"Maybe if we find out where he is." Said Luffy.

"But who would know where he is?" asked Marco.

"I think I might know a guy." Said Star.

Meanwhile in Mewni Ludo was at the location his wand told him to go to.

An assassins guild… the Wand claming as an all-knowing wand to get the right guy.

He entered the Assassins guild, which was a very popular place to go to complete with sign spinners and a wacky waving inflatable arm flailing tube man.

He entered the guild and talked to the receptionist.

"I have a job…" said Ludo with an evil smile, "And I wish to hire someone. "

"Anyone in particular or some specific." Said the receptionist.

"Specific… I wish to hire Rasticore." Said Ludo still with an evil smile.

"Sorry but he's unavailable right now." Said the receptionist.

"Why?" asked Ludo.

"First he is under contract with Miss Heinous to kill some princesses." Said the receptionist, "And another is that he failed in the mission and has been reduced to an arm. Word is that Princess Star, or her idiot brother did it."

"Uh…" said Ludo unsure how to take the news especially since the recommendation already seemed to have lost to Luffy.

"If you want Babs is available." Said the receptionist.

She pointed to a small Mewman woman in a black hood. However her skin was littered with red spots, which she was scratching.

"She might have chicken pox though." Whispered the receptionist.

"Yeah…" said Ludo, "I'll pass."

The wand glowed indicated that it was talking to Ludo.

"Yeah… good help is hard to find." Said Ludo.

Meanwhile at Buff Frog's house he was telling his children a bedtime story before their naps.

However a portal opened up. Star poked her head through and saw the state.

"Should I come back?" she whispered.

"No, no… it's fine…" said Buff Frog.

Buff Frog mentioned her to follow him and Star motioned Marco and Luffy to follow her.

She shushed the two and motioned over the sleeping Tad Poles.

Buff Frog took them another room to talk and they closed the door, though Katrina was sleeping his arms.

"So… I take you want to know more about Ludo is doing?" asked Buff Frog, "I'm sure you read my letters."

"Wait? Letters?" asked Star.

She took out some letter that Buff Frog had sent, they were written with crayons and had crude drawings.

"I just thought they were fan art the babies sent me." Said Star .

"Seriously who send notes in crayons." Said Marco.

"Oh! So I no got to school to learn fancy handwriting. Sorry!" Said Buff Frog clearly offended.

"I told you the babies didn't send them." Said Luffy.

You could read it?" asked Marco.

"No I just figured that the babies didn't send them since they still don't have arms." Said Luffy.

Star and Marco looked at each other and then face palmed. It just felt so wrong when Luffy pointed out the obvious.

Thankfully Buff Frog knew where Ludo was and made battle plans for when Star was ready to take the fight to him.

"I make this map when I infiltrate Ludo's cave." Said Buff Frog, "Secret Entrance over here."

"Thank you so much Buff Frog." Said Star.

"Be careful, there is something different about Ludo." Said Buff Frog.

"We know." Said Star.

They left the room they were in and Luffy accidently slammed the door, causing to wake up the toddlers causing to cry and jump around.

They all looked at Luffy.

"Sorry…" he said sheepishly.

"We'll help calm them down." Said Marco.

Meanwhile Ludo was walking with his eagle and spider talking to his wand.

"You know that guy you wanted wasn't much." Said Ludo.

The wand said something.

"How do you know a guy like that anyway? I mean you're a wand." Said Ludo.

The wand responded.

"I guess you're right, it isn't important." Said Ludo, "Maybe there's monsters who might want to take out Luffy."

The wand glowed.

"Why are you sighing?" asked Ludo.

The wand didn't answer.

Meanwhile Star, Marco and Luffy were riding a Warnicorn towards the location of the cave that Buff Frog told them about.

The guards in the distance saw her approach. It was funny visually so there be no attempt to replicate the joke.

Anyways they took down of the guards while the other just shrugged it off.

The entered the cave that full of monsters. And a fight ensued. With Star throwing spells like crazy and Luffy and Marco fighting off the monsters quite easily.

Almost too easily.

Star pointed her wand at one of the monsters.

"Where's Ludo?" asked Star.

"Who-do?" asked the monster.

"Don't play dumb." Said Star, "I know he's here!"

That was when an elephant like monster showed up wearing a towel and shower cap.

"Hey guys! I know it's lame but we got to a get chore chart or something because that shower's groddy." Said the elephant like monster then saw what was going on, "Oh no! Violence!"

"What's going on here?" asked Star.

"We're not like fighting monster, we're "alternative" monsters." Explained one of them.

"Then what's with all the weapons?" asked Marco.

"We found them when we moved it. "explained a different monster, "Their perfect for ripping fashionable holes in clothing."

One of them cut a hole in Luffy's pants.

"You're one of us now, dude." Said one of the monsters.

And indeed Ludo was no longer using this location as a hide out unfortunately.

Meanwhile Ludo got to a town that the monsters had built.

"Listen to me monsters!" yelled Ludo.

The monsters gathered at Ludo. Not all some them gathered him, some of them saw him and muttered "It's Ludo… just walk away and don't make eye contact."

"Listen to me monsters! We all live in fear of the Royal Family." Said Ludo, "But in order to get them we need to take out one person! That person is Luffy."

The monsters all stared at Ludo and many more walked away.

"Yeah… no…" said one of the monsters.

"What?" asked Ludo.

"Luffy has super powers." Said one monsters.

"And he's really stupid." Said another, "Like so stupid he never gives up."

"And if we take out Luffy you just know Star and their older brothers are going to take care of us… and they're even worse." Brought up yet another monster.

"Yeah, doesn't Ace have crazy fire powers?" asked another monster.

Ludo sighed… why did he even think this would work.

It helped that this idea was all his and not the wand's.

Back in the cave the three looked around. It was indeed abandoned.

"Oh well." Said Luffy.

"Yeah…" said Star with a shrug, "We'll find him another time I guess."

"So what do you guys want to do since this is now dry?" asked Marco.

"Hey wait!" yelled the elephant monster, "We just realized you're Star Butterfly!"

"We're your biggest fans!" yelled a bear like monster.

All three of them stared at the monsters, confused.

"Uh… I think you're confused. Monsters hate me." Said Star.

"Sure it's not popular to like you. But we're not about that." Said the elephant like monster.

"Yeah! You're the rebel princess!" said the bear like monster.

"Rebel princess?" asked Star.

"Yeah you do things your own way." Said a bear like monster, "Like us!"

"Please shoot us with a spell or something." Said the elephant like monster.

"Are you sure you want that?" asked Marco.

"Spells tend to hurt." Pointed out Luffy.

"It's fine." Said the beat like monster.

"Yeah! Rip some awesome holes in our jeans!" yelled the beat like monster.

"If you want it." Said Star, "Strawberry Shakequake!"

Although both monsters were injured both were happy by the turn of events.

"That was awesome!" said the beat like monster.

"Look at these sweet rips!" said the elephant like monster.

"Let's go show the others!" said the bear like monster.

"Dude! We just met Star Butterfly!" yelled one of the monsters.

As they left Star smiled.

"Hey you guys want to get something to eat?" asked Star, "My treat."

"Uh… if you say so…" said Marco.

"Awesome!" said Luffy.

They still hadn't told Star about their cash flow yet.

But still, even if they didn't find Ludo, the information that the alternative monsters were her fans made her day.

And help out with perception of monsters as well.

Meanwhile with Ludo was he was grumbling.

"How can they all be afraid of Luffy." Said Ludo.

The wand glowed and said something to him.

"What? But I don't want to find and recruit someone from the Blue Dimension." Said Ludo.

The wand glowed and said something to him.

"How do we not know that someone won't try to kill me… we all know Luffy's one of the nice the ones from that dimension." Said Ludo.

The Wand said something.

"Have you seen what their brothers could do! Not to mention their crews!" yelled Ludo.

The wand said something to him.

"I don't know what do then!" yelled Ludo, "Rip out pages of the book to get the knowledge since that will only take a second?"

The wand glowed and said something short.

"That does sounds like a good plan." Said Ludo wit h an evil smile., "Steal the book bit by bit… until I have all the spells I need! Perfect!"

And with that Ludo had a set plan… to rip out pages. After all it would only take a second to rip out random pages.

And it would work for the Wand's Goal as well…

Next Time: Marco just spent the last 16 gets his own pair of dimensional scissors from Hekapoo. Then he learns that the Dimension he just spent in is much faster than most other Dimensions. After learning this fact Hekapoo tells Marco about how she met Luffy and how the little rubber boy would change her life. What's the story? Find out next time!

A/N: Baby (the episode) has been butterflied away... or least pushed back a little. See the reason is simple: The reason why Moon chose to have Star evaluated is BECAUSE the fact she lost Glossaryck and the book. That doesn't mean it's off the table though, I might do a chapter involing Baby in the future... but for now the episode never happens. I figured I needed to explain that one (Trickstar is just being skipped).


	49. The Story of Luffy's Scissors

A/N: Whoo! 20,000 hits! All right! Awesome!

Anyway... here's a chapter everyone has been waiting for... This will probably be the final flashback chapter unless I get an idea. Also I was planning this from the very begging on how Luffy got his scissors. I hope you enjoy. Also contains my head canon about Hekapoo and her trials... I will discus that at the end... Enjoy!

Chapter 48: The Story of Luffy's Scissors

For the past 16 years he was looking for her. For the past 16 years he was wandering dimensions trying to find her.

He spent more than half his life in the quest.

When he was a teenager he made a teenager mistake. HE abused the dimensional scissors. He had thought the scissors originally belonged to one of his best friend's other best friend.

Turned out they didn't.

They belonged to Hekapoo.

The forger of the Dimensional Scissors.

That who he was looking for the past 16 years.

To get the pair back.

Sure his other best friend (who after these all these years he realized was that case… it was sad really. HE knew had to make it up to him once he found Hekapoo) had his own pair, but it was the principal of the thing.

He had lost the pair that belonged (well… "belonged") to his first best friend. And he was going to get them back.

He found the building with two Hekapoo clones standing guard.

He flew on his dragon cycle towards the two. Used his sword skills to caused a razor wind attack to blow one of the fames out.

Then he grabbed the other had blew out her flame.

He took out his book and crossed out the final two flames.

Elsewhere the dimension Star was fuming.

"I can't believe Pony Head giving me stolen scissors!" she muttered.

"Well it is Pony Head…" said her companion.

Star face palmed and glared at her companion. IT was a man in his mid 20s, with spikey black hair, he wore a cape like coat and a red shirt underneath. He also had a beard and hanging from a string from his neck was an old straw hat.

Star sighed, "Marco better be okay!" she said.

(Flashback)

Star was practicing her magic in a way that Glossaryck suggested. While he was playing a game of "How long until she figures out I'm making her reference a movie".

The exercise was her zap a ball that was shooting lasers at her.

"Feel the magic all around you." Said Glossaryck.

"I know… since when do you say stuff like that?" asked Star.

"Hey I'm barrowing your dimensional scissors." Said Marco.

"Okay." Said Star.

"Are you?" asked Marco.

Glossaryck shushed him.

Marco nodded knowing that Glossaryck was messing with Star while training her.

He also tried not to laugh as it was a pretty good prank when it came to training.

Sometime later she heard a man said "Good boy Joffrey!"

Star took off her blindfold and saw a man with a dog as the dog was about pee on her couch.

"What are you doing!" yelled Star who then shouted "Rainbow Diaper Blast" used the spell to put a diaper on the dog.

"Take it easy man, it's just that this new dog park is confusing." Said the owner.

"What's going on?" asked Luffy jumping down from his tower.

"Marco did something." Said Star.

"Hey… are you learning to use the force?" asked the dog owner.

"What?" asked Star.

"You were training with a laser ball while blindfolded so…" said the dog owner.

"Glossaryck!" yelled Star.

"May the magic with you!" said Glossaryck running into his book.

They went into Marco's room and discovered a bunch of portals.

"Oh no! He's gone Scissors happy!" said Star.

Star noticed the portal to the dog park and pulled out the laser puppies (where it was on fire thanks to their lasers).

Luffy however tapped his sister's shoulder and pointed to a portal that resembled fire.

"That's Hekapoo's portal." Said Star.

They looked at each other and knew they had to ask Pony Head.

They called her while she was doing her "cardio" (IE: just floating above a treadmill).

However Star wasn't' amused with one of her best friends.

"Lilacia…" said Star.

"Don't call me that." Said Pony Head though a little scared since it meant that her best friend was REALLY mad.

"Can you please explain why one of Hekapoo's portals is in Marco's room." Said Star.

"Uh…" said Pony Head sweating.

"Pony head… be honest." Said Star.

"If she asks you don't tell her that you got those scissors from me!" said Pony Head.

Star and Luffy looked at each other.

"You stole those scissors didn't you?" asked Luffy.

"Stole is a strong word… I found them at the Bounce Lounge." Said Pony Head, "But she totally left them there."

"Pony Head!" muttered Star.

"Come on! We should go find him!" said Luffy.

"Talk to you later girl!" said Star, "Bye-ee!"

She hung up and they both looked at the portal.

And they went in… both of them aware of the properties of the dimension they were about the enter.

(End of Flashback)

"Don't worry… I'm sure Marco's fine." Said Star's companion.

"He's not you… he can't just bounce back up!" said Star.

Her companion was about to ask something.

"Pun intended." Said Star.

Her companion laughed in response.

They continued on their way heading towards Hekapoo's place.

In said location, the mysterious man entered. He was a rather muscular man and had an old tattered hooded cape covering his face, it used to be a hoody but time took its toll on it.

Hekapoo was clearly forging a pair of scissors nearby.

"So it all comes down to this. 16 years. A lot of clones. Seemed to go by like that." Said the man snapping his fingers, "I finally tracked down Hekapoo."

"Yeah, it's the real me." Said Hekapoo, "No more clones."

The man rover his hood, revealing himself to be Marco! But now 30 years old.

"Who's a little boy now?" asked Marco.

"Did I ever insult you for being a little boy?" asked Hekapoo, "Because trust me, I met a little boy far tougher than you 16 years ago. By the way, this is the part were you blow out my flame."

Marco sat down a nearby couch.

"You barely escaped me on the exploding flames of Fendar. And when I lost you in the trail mist of the Neverzone, I though I'd never find you. After spending a few years infiltrating a cloister of monks, I acquired some ancient texts, which led me to dimensional scholars who taught me to translate their language. After that it was a simple matter of surviving the…Said Marco getting up and walking towards Hekapoo, "Afflicted forests and arriving at your door."

He blew out her flame.

"Not bad for an Earthling." Said Hekapoo handing him a pair of Dimensional Scissors that his name on them, "You truly earned these."

"Why do you always mock me for being an Earthling and never a human?" asked Marco, "Plenty of people I met on my journey mocked me for being such."

"I'm good friends with plenty of humans… just none from Earth… you're not even the first human to earn those scissors. And you won't be the last." Hekapoo with a smirk.

Marco looked his scissors.

Then he remembered Luffy had to get those scissors somewhere.

That was when Star arrived kicking down the door.

"You could have just opened it?" sighed Hekapoo, she knew Star would show up sooner or later during the trial.

"IT doesn't matter!" said Star.

"Star!" said Marco not noticing that Star literally hadn't changed since he last saw her.

He ran over to hug her.

She broke the hug and looked at Marco.

She was unsure at first and took in the universal features. His eyes, his nose and realized it was Marco.

However she then saw his abs, his glorious abs that he gained in the last 16 years.

"So how long were you here for?" asked a voice.

Marco turned and looked over to Star's companion.

And Marco immediately recognized the man.

Monkey D. Luffy.

"Luffy!" said Marco.

That was when he noticed something off.

Luffy was clearly in his mid-20s and Star was still a teenager.

Luffy was actually older than him (Luffy's birthday in May, while Marco's in November)

"Wait! How you younger than me" asked Marco, "You're supposed to be older than me!"

"This dimension runs on wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff." Explained Luffy.

"What?" asked Marco.

"Oh right I totally forgot to mention that this dimension time runs differently." Said Hekapoo.

"What! Seriously?" asked Marco.

"Yeah if you enter this dimension you age separately than on Earth." Said Hekapoo with a shrug.

"Yeah, if you leave you go back to normal age but if you come back you go back to the age you were here. It's really weird and you should have saw Ace and Sabo's faces the first time I brought them here." Laughed Luffy.

He looked at Star and Luffy. He realized that meant Star had never been there before (or done so in short bursts so that she hadn't agreed much). However with Luffy he realized something… if they aged separately between dimensions and adding the fact that Luffy first came here when he was 8.

"Wow… you actually took longer than 16 years. " muttered Marco.

Hekapoo started laughing.

"You have no idea…" said Hekapoo.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Marco.

"You want to hear the story on how Luffy got his scissors. IT will completely shatter your expectations." Said Hekapoo.

"We have all the time." Said Luffy with a big smile.

"Minds as well." Said Marco with a shrug, it would be nice to rest after his journey.

"Abs…" said Star still in a hypnotic trance.

They all stared at Star who was drooling at the abs.

"She'll snap out it soon." Said Hekapoo.

(Flashback)

Queen Moon had asked Hekapoo for a meeting one morning.

"So it's been happening for nearly two years and you only now contact me?" asked Hekapoo.

"I'm sorry I hadn't told you before." Said Queen Moon, "I would have thought the perpetrator would have stopped by this point but."

"Fine… next time the thief uses them I'll put a stop to it." Said Hekapoo, "Or you could have those knights and guards do a better job keeping track of them."

"You should be doing a better job too." Pointed out Queen Moon, "I mean I shouldn't be telling you how to do your job."

Hekapoo stared at Queen Moon and grumbled.

"Whatever." Muttered Hekapoo.

Later that morning the four Siblings were looking around the castle for a good place to send Luffy and Ace home.

They had a sleepover the night before, and of course Star once again stole scissors for this role.

"All right this is a good spot." Said Sabo.

Star used the Dimensional Scissors however it wasn't the normal bright blue portal to the Blue Dimension but rather a fiery portal.

And Hekapoo stepped out.

"So you're the thieves!" said Hekapoo.

She stared at the four, unsure how to respond.

"The Princess and her three adoptive brothers…" said Hekapoo, "Seriously!"

"Who are you?" asked Ace putting his siblings behind him.

"The name's Hekapoo." Said Hekapoo.

"She's the one that forges the Dimensional Scissors." Said Sabo.

That was when Hekapoo realized something, she had heard somewhere that Star started hanging out with Luffy a couple years before… roughly the same time as the Queen said that the thieves started occurring.

"Wait! You're not from this dimension are you?" asked Hekapoo.

All four kids averted her gaze.

"Seriously!" said Hekapoo.

She took the scissors from Star.

"Looks like your stuck here then." Said Hekapoo.

"What!" yelled Star.

"Look your mom told me to stop all of the servants scissors until I caught the culprit." Said Hekapoo, "Unless someone lends you their scissors they'll be stuck here…"

"What if we get our own scissors?" asked Luffy.

Hekapoo looked at Luffy then started laughing.

"You can try!" laughed Hekapoo, "But you won't be able to do it."

"She's right the trials are extremely hard." Said Sabo, "I don't think you'll be able to do it."

"But if I get my own pair then we don't have to ask River to barrow his all the time." Said Luffy.

"Wait… River knows?" asked Hekapoo.

"Dad won't let us barrow them all the time." Said Star.

"And Queen Mom doesn't know anything about it." Said Luffy.

"She can't know anything!" said Star panicking a little.

Hekapoo sighed, of course she would stumble upon a weird conspiracy involing little kids from another dimension.

"Look… it doesn't matter what's going." Muttered Hekapoo, "IF you want a pair you're going to prove yourself… only the worthy can get them."

Luffy looked at Hekapoo with a determined look on his face, he was going to prevent this from happening.

"Oh you're cute." Said Hekapoo, "There's no way you can get those scissors so just give up already! Considering how young you are it's going to take years… I doubt you'll want to waste your life."

Luffy still looked at Hekapoo.

Hekapoo went through the portal.

Luffy looked at her brothers and sister. No matter what he was going to prevent the thing they've been worried about for the past 2 two years.

"I'll be back before I turn 17." Said Luffy.

He jumped through the portal before any of his siblings could stop him.

He found himself in another dimension.

"Took you long enough." Said Hekapoo with a shrug.

Luffy glared at her.

"All right in order to get a pair you have to blow out my flame." Said Hekapoo.

"Okay!" said Luffy.

Hekapoo jumped into the air very quickly.

However even with her speed, she a hand grab onto her.

"What…" said Hekapoo.

Luffy flung himself at her and the two collided in mid air.

Luffy managed to recover and blow out her flame.

However Hekapoo disappeared extremely quickly.

""What?" asked Luffy.

"I have no idea what you did…" said Hekapoo's voice from somewhere.

"Oh I ate the Gum Gum fruit and now I'm rubber." Said Luffy.

"I'm going to pretend that makes sense." Said Hekapoo.

That was when he came across a bunch of Hekapoos.

"Can you find the right one?" asked the real Hekapoo from the crowd, "You can always try again when you're older…"

Luffy thought back, he needed those scissors, if he had his own then he wouldn't have to worry any more. He wouldn't lose Star or Sabo.

And they weren't sure what Queen Moon would do if she found the truth, would she sent Sabo back? Would she keep him there so he wouldn't go back to his parents.

Either way wasn't good.

He looked at all the Hekapoos.

Thanks to a combination of gut instinct, Luffy's determination and his just plain insane luck (Plus MAYBE something else…), Luffy stretched out and grabbed one.

"What?" asked the Hekapoo.

Although Luffy did have his powers for about a year by this point, he still hadn't perfected it so when he grabbed onto her they still crashed into her.

But Luffy was the first to recover and blew out the flame.

And the Hekapoo didn't disappeared.

She was the real one…

(Cut out of Flashback)

"WHAT!" yelled Marco.

"Luffy is the current holder of the record for that version of the trial." Said Hekapoo.

"Wait… there's different versions?" asked Marco incredulously.

"There plenty… it depends on my mood the one who wants the scissors. I was feeling particularly vindictive with both of you." Said Hekapoo with a shrug, "You with the thief of my scissors and Luffy with the conspiracy, so naturally I did the hardest."

"Luffy was 8 at the time!" yelled Marco, "And you gave him the hardest."

"He smashed every single fastest time record to pieces. Heck he's still the youngest candidate to pass any of the trials." Said Hekapoo.

"And you gave an 8 year old the hardest?" asked Marco.

"I stand by my choice.," said Hekapoo.

"He's Luffy." Said Star.

"Yeah… if she didn't give me her hardest then who knows what might have happened." Said Luffy.

Marco sighed… he supposed that even as an adult he's still Luffy and Luffy had his logic.

Then he realized a couple things.

"Now that I think about it… I can't see Ludo passing that." Said Marco.

"Yeah, I gave him the easiest… and it still took him 20 tries to earn it." Said Hekapoo.

"Also how you take it?" asked Marco.

"You see…" sighed Hekapoo.

(Flashback)

Hekapoo hadn't moved in the past several minutes. Hekapoo's clones all disappeared when the flame was put out so it Luffy wasn't' left chasing the others.

However she was still catatonic.

Someone passing under five minutes happened before. Usually form the most skilled warriors, or those she let train in the dimension.

They always fell for the initial decoy.

And this wasn't no exception… but he was the fastest to take it down.

And the fastest to take down the real her.

Even the fastest had caught her after making the myriad of portals.

But catching her after first spotting all the clones.

None has ever done so before.

Let alone a kid.

Luffy had been pouting in front of her.

She had finally came to her senses.

"What… how…" said Hekapoo, "How old are you!"

"I'm 8." Said Luffy, "Aren't you going to give me my scissors now?"

Hekapoo sighed, this was going to be weird… she at least got to know the people that she made the scissors for in some way so she could customize them.

She decided to have the walk to her forge to be a little long so that she could talk to him a bit and get to know him so that she could get a better design.

"So what dimension are you form?" she asked.

"Oh the Blue Dimension." Said Luffy.

"Wait! That one with all the pirates?" asked Hekapoo.

"Yep!" said Luffy with a big grin.

Of course she had only heard of the Blue Dimension in the vaguest of sense she knew it was a sea faring dimension and knew in recent years it had become over ridden with pirates.

However it made too much sense for Star to randomly choose one of the more dangerous dimensions to explore after stealing a pair of dimensional scissors.

Hekapoo knew she had to change the subject.

She looked at his hat, and it looked old and realized that something that old must be important.

"So what's with the hat?" she asked.

"Oh it's my treasure." Said Luffy.

"How is that a treasure?" asked Hekapoo.

Luffy began to tell her about Shanks and how he saved his life a year before hand.

"So there's good pirates?" asked Hekapoo surprised.

"Oh yeah! I know not all pirates are good." Said Luffy, Hekapoo noticed that Luffy was clearly speaking from experience, "But Shanks is good."

"HE lost an arm to protect you… of course he's good." Said Hekapoo.

She also knew what the design would be.

They soon arrived at the forge.

She med the custom pair for him.

She was done she handed the pair to him with his name etched in them, the hand was round that was red on the outside and yellow on the inside also the blade were yellow as well.

The colors were clearly inspired by his hat.

"Awesome!" said Luffy, "Now I don't have to worry about Queen Mom finding out and making it so that Star won't be able to see me again?"

"You don't have to worry about that happening." Said Hekapoo.

"Thank you so much!" said Luffy.

This wasn't the first he used Dimensional Scissors so he knew what to do get back to the Palace.

"Wait!" said Hekapoo.

"What?" asked Luffy.

"If you ever want to hang, I'd be open for it." Said Hekapoo.

"Why?" asked Luffy.

"If you want to be king of the pirates you have to get stronger and this dimension is one of the best places to do that." Said Hekapoo.

"Awesome! As long as you don't tie me balloons or throw me into the jungle or throw me to a canyon." Said Luffy.

"What?" asked Hekapoo.

(Cut out of Flashback)

"Wait… have you met Luffy grandpa?" asked Hekapoo.

"Yeah… I have…" said Marco, "He once tried to convince me to join the Marines."

"Figures." muttered Hekapoo.

(Cut back to Flashback)

"Gramps does it all the time when training me." Said Luffy.

"Okay… that's messed up." Said Hekapoo.

Thankfully Luffy didn't know any better or else he would call her out on being a hypocrite for doing her hardest trial on him.

"But no, I just want to go on adventures with you…." Said Hekapoo.

"Cool!" said Luffy.

(Cut out of Flashback)

"You wanted to go on adventures with an 8 years old?" asked Marco.

"An 8 year old who already bested me." Pointed out Hekapoo.

Marco looked at Luffy who had his trademark smile on.

"Good point." Said Marco.

(Cut back to Flashback)

"I should get back to my siblings." Said Luffy.

"Later." Said Hekapoo with a smirk.

As Luffy left, Hekapoo realized that Luffy was something special.

Then realized…

"Great he's one of those people… the ones you can help but to like even if you know if for a few minutes." Said Hekapoo relating just how charismatic that little kid was.

She just shrugged it off, she could tell he was a good kid even a somehow extremely charismatic one.

She couldn't help but to wonder, she never really thought about the Blue Dimension. She had way too much time on her hands, maybe she would learn more about it.

Studying really wasn't her thing, but maybe the dimension would be prove interesting enough to learn more about it.

Back in the palace, Luffy came out of his portal.

"I'm back." Said Luffy.

"You were gone for like half a second…" said Star.

"Wait… you go the scissors already?" asked Sabo realizing that the pair he was holding were brand new.

"Yeah! I had to chaise her down and blow out her head fire." Said Luffy, "It was really easy."

"She made you do that one and it was easy?" asked Sabo incredulously.

There was a book about the various trials that Hekapoo was known to utilize and he could tell that Luffy just took the hardest.

"Why what's wrong?" asked Luffy genuinely confused.

"Only you Luffy…" sighed Sabo.

Sometime later, Hekapoo met up with Queen Moon.

"Stopped the thieves." Said Hekapoo taking out the scissors that Star had stolen, "And I made sure they never steal them again."

"Are you sure the thieves won't steal them again?" asked Queen Moon.

"Trust me." Said Hekapoo, "They will never steal them again."

Queen Mon sighed knowing that she would not get a straight answer out of Hekapoo.

A few days later she Queen Moon as heading to her office when she saw a portal open up, then she saw all four kids coming out it.

She knew she had to go into mom mode right away.

"Monkey D. Luffy." Said Queen Moon, "Where did you get those scissors."

"Hekapoo gave them to me!" said Luffy.

"Let me see." Said Queen Moon.

Luffy gave them to her. And she saw indeed his name was etched into them, meaning they did belong to him.

Queen Moon's eye twitched.

But she did return them to him as it wasn't her job to regulate the scissors, even if she was the Queen of Mewni, she could still get in trouble with Hekapoo denying someone the sue the scissors.

However that didn't' mean she couldn't call to talk to Hekapoo about them.

"They're his." Said Hekapoo after she was summoned there.

"Why did you give an 8 year old Dimensional Scissors?" asked Queen Moon.

"He earned them fair and square." Said Hekapoo, "Besides I'm sure you noticed his friendship ability."

Queen Moon knew what she was talking about, Luffy's ability to draw people in.

"That cant' be the reason why you gave him the scissors." Said Queen Moon.

Hekapoo shrugged.

Queen Moon sighed knowing she was going to get a straight answer… like at all.

"You know… I don't know." Sighed Queen Moon.

Hekapoo smirked.

(End of Flashback)

"Wait… how are you in your 20s then?" asked Marco.

"We went on so many adventures." Said Luffy with a shrug.

"5 of them lasted a year or more, and about 50 of them ended up being longer than we expected." Said Hekapoo, "And a good chunk of those lasted several months."

"How did that happen?" asked Star.

"Get distracted…" said Luffy with a shrug.

Marco sighed and looked at his dimensional scissors, originally the plan was for him to find Star and Luffy and make it up to the two and continue his life adventuring on this dimension.

To him it had been 16 years.

But to the others… barely any time had passed.

And from what Luffy said, he could always come back and go on adventures whenever he wanted.

"Before we go home." Said Marco he turned to Hekapoo, "Can you take care of Nachos."

"Don't worry she'll be in good hands." Said Hekapoo.

"Don't worry Nachos I'll be back to see you every now and again." Said Marco to his dragon cycle.

"Wait… why can't you let her live with me." Said Luffy, "It would be easier to take care of her."

"Your home dimensions might not be one of the ones, but I'm not letting you take care of a dragon cycle." Said Hekapoo.

Luffy pouted…

It should be noted there was… an incident and Luffy's not allowed to own a Dragon Cycle in multiple dimensions. Hekapoo knew it was best to keep them away from Luffy even if it's not one of the ones where the ban exists.

"Wait before you go." Said Hekapoo.

Marco turned to Hekapoo and she tossed him something.

It was a strange red mango covered in swirls.

"I don't want it, but I think earned it as well." Said Hekapoo.

"No way!" said Star.

"Awesome!" said Luffy.

"A fruit?" asked Marco.

"Marco! That's not just any fruit!" said Star, "That's a Devil Fruit!"

"Where did you get it?" asked Luffy.

"Oh come on! You know I have a hobby in your dimension." Said Hekapoo.

"Oh right,." Laughed Luffy.

"You always forgot." Muttered Hekapoo.

"So you're giving it to me?" asked Marco, "Why?"

"Do you really have to ask?" asked Hekapoo, "Also Luffy can't have it. IF someone eats two Devil Fruits they die."

"What?" asked Marco.

"I heard something like that too." Said Luffy with a shrug.

"Seriously?" asked Marco.

Luffy nodded.

"Thanks." Said Marco.

"You earned it along with those scissors." Said Hekapoo slapping him on the back of his head.

IT should be noted he had a bald spot there.

"Hey!" yelled Marco.

Marco made a portal home.

"Bye!" said Star.

"See you around." Said Luffy with a smile.

"Later H-Poo!" said Marco what a smirk.

"Don't' call me that." Said Hekapoo.

They got back to the Diaz house, where Marco sighed, he put together the pieces and knew his body wasn't going to remain but still.

Though he was weirded out by the fact Luffy had his normal clothes back on and he had the clothes he was wearing in the other dimension.

"My abs." he lamented.

"Squish!" said Star poking his somewhat flabby stomach.

"Stop that!" said Macro getting her hand away.

"Your bald spot remanded thought." Laughed Luffy.

"What!" yelled Marco.

"You got the mark of Hekapoo son!" yelled Hekapoo sticking her head out of the portal, "Okay! Bye bye!"

She went back into her home dimension.

"Well I have to check in with Sabo… you know about the thing going on with Ace." Grumbled Star.

Marco blushed, she had forgotten what she meant.

"Hey we have to talk about some things." Said Marco to Luffy.

"What is it?" asked Luffy, "Oh this about the memory or the clothes thing?"

"What memory thing?" asked Marco.

"Well when you stay there a long time and you get back home the memories get all fuzzy after a while." Said Luffy, "They come back when you go back, but it still kind of sucks."

"Seriously?" asked Marco.

Luffy nodded.

"On the bright side any knew fighting skills you get there you actually remember really clearly so that's awesome." Said Luffy.

Marco blinked in surprise, "So I'll still know how to use a sword even when they fade."

Luffy nodded.

"It wasn't that…" said Marco, "It's something I realized back during my journey…"

"What is it?" asked Luffy.

"I have two best friends." Said Marco, "Star… and you."

"You just realized that?" asked Luffy with a big grin.

"Oh come on!" said Marco.

"It's fine." Said Luffy, "And I figured Hekapoo didn't tell you the dimension time thing."

"Yeah…" said Marco.

"So you're going to eat your Devil Fruit?" asked Luffy.

"I still have to think about it." Said Marco, "I mean I do like swimming."

Luffy grinned at Marco.

Luffy left the room to let Marco readjust, while Marco put his new Devil Fruit in his desk drawer.

He then looked at his computer and realized he forgot his password to his computer.

But from what he could he would remember and his memories would get fuzzy about his time in the other Dimension.

He would readjust thankfully, but still things were a but different.

And they would get even more different once he would eat the Devil Fruit… because he was going to take that bit… though it would still be a while until he did…

Next Time: Ace is having problems... after days of fighting and recovering his crew gets absorbed into another larger crew lead by man described as the World's Strongest. However Ace refuses to let this happen and decides to kill him... but trying to kill the World's Strongest man isn't something you can just do... especially once he drags his siblings into it... What will happen? Find out next time!

A/N: Yes... I had always intended for Luffy to get Hekapoo right away... Mostly due to sheer dumb luck to be honest. Though I am leaving it open interruption if he somehow used Haki... it will up to you if that's happened because I'm invoking Shrug of God here...

Also let's be honest... do you see Ludo winning the trial? Because I can't... maybe giving them to him out pity... but out right winning... I just cant' see it. I will admit I can see Buff Frog passing the canon trail, it would take many years but with his skills as a spy to find the real Hekapoo, yeah I can see how he earned those scissors.

Also no suggestions for Marco's Devil Fruit. I already planned them out, I wont' say what they are, you just have to wait. But I will say one thing: The reason why I chose it be a mango is a reference to the fact Oskar things it's his name.


	50. Ace is Stupidly Stubborn

Chapter 49: Ace is Stupidly Stubborn

Ace screwed up… and he knew it. After what happened he first left his home island (which his siblings will forever mock him for) he knew he had to call for their help in the most simple of ways.

He saw the looks he was getting and he took out his mirror despite his nose bleeding profusely.

He called his sister because he wasn't up for going back to Dawn Island… especially not like this.

Meanwhile Stat was writing in the Book of Spells. While Glossaryck was talking to her about one of her spells.

"So this spell is your strongest." Said Glossaryck.

"Yep!" said Star.

"And it's a spider with a huge gun in its hat." Said Glossaryck.

"Yep!" said Star.

"I don't know how to feel about that spell." Said Glossaryck.

That was when her Mirror began to ring.

She picked it up and gasped and immediately answered.

"Ace!" Star almost cried.

"I need a portal now!" yelled Ace.

"Hold on a minute!" said Star.

"What! Why!" yelled Ace.

"I'll explain when you get here!" said Star then yelled out "MARCO! Bring in your scissors now!"

Marco came in the room with his scissors.

"What's going on?" asked Marco.

"Make a portal for Ace now!" yelled Star.

Marco shrugged sensing where to made a portal. A flame went through the portal, and of course it reformed into Ace.

Marco knew to close it after how he came through it.

Star ran over to her older brother and hugged him.

"I've been so worried about you!" said Star.

Then she lightly smacked him in the head.

"Hey!" yelled Ace.

"Sorry… but you worried everyone! " said Star, "Fighting a Warlord for five days straight then went after one of the strongest pirates there is! Seriously!"

"I mean I didn't fight Shanks… so there's that." Said Ace trying in vain to change the subject, "I met up with him before the incident…"

"Tell me later when Luffy's here…" said Star.

Ace sighed he she had to call both Luffy and Sabo. After all with everything that happened.

"So what was going on again?" asked Marco.

Star sighed, it would make sense that his memory was fuzzy, he was still readjusting after what happened with getting the scissors.

"Ace decided to confront Whitebeard." Said Star, "He's like the strongest pirate in the world and is said to be the world's strongest man."

"He's not that strong." Said Ace.

"Yeah… you're nose is bleeding." Said Glossaryck.

Ace glared at Glossaryck.

"Oh look at the time! I have to go feed my bugs!" he said diving into the book.

"And right before that he got in a fight for 5 days with one of the 7 War Lords of the Sea." Said Star.

"Seriously!" yelled Marco in shock.

"You know what the 7 War Lords are?" asked Ace trying to change the subject again.

"Don't change the subject." Said Star.

Ace sighed.

"I'll call Luffy you call Sabo." Said Star.

Marco nodded.

Star called Luffy.

"Star!" said Luffy.

"Ace is here." Said Star getting to the point.

A portal immediately opened up and Luffy tackle gum gum hugged Ace and started crying.

"Come on! Don't be a cry baby!" said Ace.

Luffy said something but because he was crying he couldn't understand him.

While this was going on… Marco called Sabo.

"Hey, Marco is everything okay" asked Sabo.

"Kind of..." said Marco.

"Is your memory." Said Sabo.

"No… Ace is here." Said Marco and figured what Sabo was going to say, "So… Portal?"

"Portal." He said.

Marco made the portal.

Sabo immediately stepped through.

He saw the heavily injured Ace and then smacked him upside the head.

"Seriously!" said Ace.

"Fighting Jimbei and Whitebeard back to back? What were you thinking!" yelled Sabo.

It should be noted that Jimbei was the Warlord he fought, not only was he was Warlord but also a Fishman.

"I thought I could beat him." Muttered Ace.

Sabo sighed.

They knew they had to treat his wounds so they talked about lighter topics while doing so.

"So how long were you there for?" asked Ace.

"16 years." Said Marco.

"So that means you're 30 when you go there." Said Sabo.

"Yeah." Sighed Marco it was clear he was still readjusting to everything.

"Hey!" said Star changing, "You mentioned you saw Shanks."

"Yeah." Said Ace, "I told them about how we became sibling since you know he was very confused about it."

"Makes sense." Said Luffy who had managed to stop crying and hugging Ace.

"Though the reactions to some of his crew members." Sighed Ace.

(Flashback)

"Aw man! I was hoping those two would end up together." Said one of them.

"I know right!" said another.

Ace and Shanks stared at the two.

"Come on seriously! You're thinking that way about two seven year olds?" asked a man with dead locks with the name Yasopp written on his forehead.

"That what 7 years ago? They're what 14 now so it's not creepy!" said the first crewmember.

"Just ignore them." Said Shanks rolling his eyes.

"Yeah." Sighed Ace.

(End of Flashback)

Both Star and Luffy laughed.

"IT would make sense for Yasopp to think us getting together is creepy." Giggled Star.

The other three were confused.

"He has a son our age." Explained Luffy.

"He talked about him all the time." Said Star.

The other three nodded getting it.

"Anyways we really should talk about what you did." Said Sabo.

Ace sighed knowing he couldn't dodge it forever.

He told them the whole story starting from how when he got to Fishman Island he burned White Beard's flag. Which Jimbei saw, which really set the stage for the events.

Eventually he got to another island that White Beard protected.

Jimbei got there first and they had a fight that lasted 5 entire days.

Then White Beard showed up.

It was an extremely one-sided fight.

However those injuries were thankfully treated already.

No the injuries he currently had were because he tried to kill Whitebeard again.

This time while he was sleeping.

"So you tried to fight off someone who was asleep?" asked Sabo, "Come on! You really thought he wouldn't predict attacks while sleeping? I mean a lot of people can do that… even Star."

"Yeah like that time that princess tried to steal my face." Said Star.

"He's so sick though. It should be easy." Said Ace.

"He can't be that sick." Said Sabo.

"He's on oxygen and connected to several tubes." Said Ace, "I'd say he's really sick."

"Maybe you should wait and let time kill him." said Star.

"Look if time hadn't killed him already chances are it will never kill him." muttered Ace.

"Wait… how were you able to try to kill him in his sleep." Said Ace.

"Uh… I might have left something out…" said Ace averting his gaze.

Turned out Whitebeard had invited Ace to join in as crew as a "son".

His crew did try to rescue him. But it failed. And they were all let on board to join effectively absorbing Ace's crew into his.

"So you're going to try to take advantage of the fact he let you into the crew and try to murder him." said Sabo pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah." Said Ace.

"And you're going to call me and Marco in case you need help after those attempt to rest and first aide?" asked Luffy.

"Yeah." Said Ace.

"This is stupid… like Luffy grade stupid." Said Sabo.

"Hey!" yelled Ace.

"Fine you can call me." Said Marco.

"What?" asked Sabo.

"Two things… I'm on the fence of this plan…" said Marco, "Part of me likes it, part of me hates."

The four siblings knew it was sign of his minds still partially being on the wavelength of Hekapoo's dimension.

"And second, I already figured nothing we say will change his mind." Said Marco.

"What makes you say that?" asked Sabo.

"The fact I was trapped in my beard for hours! Because Ace and Star were arguing about the right way to free me! Which I will remind everyone Ace won, which means he out stubborn Star." Said Marco.

"You know Sabo he has a point." Said Luffy.

Sabo double face palmed. He knew Marco was right.

"We will have to lay down some ground rules for when to call me though." Said Marco.

"Don't call you during school." Said Ace.

"And if I tell you I'm going on a date. Don't' call during that time." Said Marco.

"Oh yeah… you have a girlfriend." Said Ace.

"You can call me any time though." Said Luffy.

Sabo sighed.

"I will forever be against this…" said Sabo, "But I know you too well that I can't convince you otherwise."

Ace sighed at Sabo's response.

"Also heads up, Koala said she's going to punch you next time she sees you for all the crap you pulled with Jimbei." Said Sabo.

"Why?" asked Ace.

"She traveled with his crew as a child." Said Sabo knowing not to give all the details of it.

Ace shrugged it off knowing that she does know Fishman Karate so it would make some sense she knew him.

And so he continued to try to kill Whitebeard. Durring school hours, he would call Luffy and while not in school and didn't' get the alert he was on a date he would call Marco.

When he wasn't trying to kill Whitebeard he actually got along pretty well with the crew.

He did tell one of the Division Leaders (the crew was so large that there were divisions with leaders) that he wouldn't call him by his name but rather by his well-known nickname of Phoenix…. But it wasn't anything personal.

"Wait.. .you already know someone named Marco?" asked Phoenix (he y his name is Marco, and there's already a Marco in this story, minds as well also use his nickname)

"Yeah, he's a good friend." Said Ace.

"You're not making it up?" asked Phoenix.

"I see." Said Phoenix with a shrug figuring that he would meet the other Marco in the future.

However during this time he decided to call King River one day and just talk to him.

Also thanks to the members of the Spade pirates who remained, word spread that if he has a casual conversation with one of his siblings or someone else on the mirror it's usually pretty entertaining.

So of course they listened in.

"How about you can call me sometimes if you need a portal out of there." Said King River, "I'll give you times when I'm alone, or planning a hunt, or Moon is out of town for a few days for a meeting."

"Thanks River." Said Ace breathing a sigh of relief.

"So what else is there to talk about." Said King River, "How's things going on with that Marine."

"It's not going to work out." Said Ace.

"Oh…" said King River, "That's a real shame… "

"It happens." Said Ace.

"Oh did you hear Marco got a pair of Dimensional Scissors?" asked King River.

"She did her hardest for him." said Ace.

After talking about a few more random topics. Ace need the call, he sighed when he saw a few other crewmembers of his "new pirate crew" (there's no other way to put it other than quotation marks).

"You listened in, didn't you?" sighed Ace.

"You have a dad!" said one of them, "Like a real dad."

"She's my sister's dad." Pointed out Ace.

"So then he's not like you're dad." Said the crewmember.

"Why should I tell you?" asked Ace.

He walked away planning his next move for Whitebeard.

However the word that Ace had something like a dad spread pretty quickly through the ship with the former members of the Spade Pirates confirming that the king was basically Ace's dad.

And that would prove a rather interesting turn of events for the future…

Well once Ace stops trying to kill Whitebeard.

But for now, Ace would just call one of his siblings or King River for help after said attempts… and this was going to last for a while…

Ace might be strong, but he clearly wasn't on the level of the man considered to be the World's Strongest Man.

Next Time: Janna decides to steal Luffy's hat while he's taking a nap on the roof of the school! And he's angry! And Star must stop the two from fighting. Will she succeed? Find out next time!

A/N: It's going to be a running gag for the rest of Season 2 where Ace will call either Luffy or Marco to ask for a portal. And some of them will be plot important and not just a throw away joke. So yeah...


	51. Luffy VS Janna

A/N: Okay... this an alternate version Mathmagic ... originally I was just going to skip the episode as the premise was well... every other Star in the multi-verse solved the problem so it wouldn't make any sense... but then I realized "Huh... what if Canon!Star saw Janna wearing Luffy's hat when she got to this one..." then that spiraled into "Janna stole Luffy's hat! And she has magic now! Fight!" then that gave me more ideas like a scene featuring Canon!Star being confused and the extremely nerdy alternate punch line to the Chicken Joke (someone please tell me if someone else came up with the joke... it sounds like something someone else might have come up with before me...) So anyways... enjoy!

Chapter 50: Luffy VS. Janna

It was a normal day in math class. Which meant that just about everyone was falling asleep.

However Janna decided to perk Star up.

"Hey Star why did the chicken cross the road?" asked Janna.

Star looked at Janna, then she woke up before Janna could get to the punch line. Why? Because on top of Janna's head instead of her usual beanie, it was Luffy's hat.

"Janna… died Luffy lend that you?" asked Star trying not to panic.

"No he was taking his usual afternoon nap on the roof. Nicked it off him without him knowing." Said Janna.

"Janna!" yelled Star, "You have to give him back his hat before he wakes up!"

"What?" asked Janna.

"Janna! One of the things that gets Luffy really angry if you steal his hat." Said Star.

"Oh come on! It can't be that bad." Said Janna.

"Oh man!" yelled Marco as the entire class looked at Janna, "Star's right you have to retune that hat."

That was when Luffy jumped down from the roof. Looking through the window.

"Hey Star have you…" said Luffy then he saw Janna wearing his hat.

"Janna!" yelled Luffy jumping through the window and trying to tackle Janna.

However Janna threw up a shield and Luffy crashed into it.

"Run Janna! Run!" yelled one of the other students in the room.

Janna ran out of the classroom.

"Get back here!" yelled Luffy.

"Star! This is partially your fault! So you have to solve for C." said Miss Skullnick.

"Seriously! Luffy and Janna are fighting and you want me to solve for C. I'm the only one who can stop this!" said Star.

"And you want to know what I call that, a normal Thursday." Said Miss Skullnick, "So get up and solve for C."

"Fine…" muttered Star.

She went up to the front of the classroom and did the work, knowing she couldn't half ass it as she was the only one who could stop them.

"It's 7." Said Star.

"You're wrong…" said Miss Skullnick with a sigh but then smiled a little, "But it's clear you did try very even with your brother wrecking the school… You're getting better at math."

Star beamed, "Thanks Skullsy…"

"You should stop those two from wrecking the school now." Said Miss Skullnick.

"You're right." Said Star.

She ran out of the classroom however she stopped when she saw a large imposing creature made out of the cosmos and had a skull head.

She of course pointed her wand at it.

"Calm down Star! I am Omnitraxus Prime!" said the creature.

Star blinked recognizing the name as one of the member of the Magic High Commission.

"Uh… what are you doing at my school?" asked Star.

"You see there was a Space Time Anomaly localized within your classroom and I was just fixing and erasing it." Said Omnitraxus.

"Really what was it?" asked Star.

"Uh…" said Omnitraxus.

(Flashback)

"Hey Star…" said Janna, "Why did the chicken cross the road?"

Star groaned… another strange hat, another chicken joke.

Not noticing the cheek marks on Janna.

"Because someone called it Marty McFly." Said Janna.

That was when Luffy jumped down from the roof.

"Hey Star have you…" said Luffy then he saw Janna wearing his hat.

"Janna!" yelled Luffy jumping through the window and trying to tackle Janna.

However Janna threw up a shield and Luffy crashed into it.

"Run Janna! Run!" yelled one of the other students in the room.

Janna ran out of the classroom.

"Get back here!" yelled Luffy.

Star was extremely confused by this, it was as if she didn't know who Luffy was.

"Star! This is partially your fault! So you have to solve for C." said Miss Skullnick.

"Okay two things!" yelled Star, "How is some random guy attacking Janna my fault!"

The entire class stared at Star in shock.

Indeed Star had forgotten who Luffy was.

"Star… are you okay?" asked Marco deeply concerned.

"And second we've been through this! I'm not solving for C!" yelled Star.

And then there was a strange rumbling sound.

(End of Flashback)

"It's not important! It's fixed! And everything's fine!" said Omnitraxus Prime.

There was no way he was going to tell her about how a version of her from a different universe who refused to solve to C nearly destroyed the entire multi-verse by refusing to solve the math problem.

And briefly replaced her without her knowing it.

"Okay… now if you excuse me I have to find my brother and my friend and stop them from destroying the school with a massive fight." Said Star walking away.

"Good luck!" said Omnitraxus.

Elsewhere in school.

"It's just a hat Luffy! Chill!" said Janna.

"It's nit just a hat!" yelled Luffy.

Janna sighed, she knew she had to fight him off.

Thankfully she had created a bunch of useful combat spells.

She knew chances were high one day that she would get dragged into a Blue Dimension adventure, minds as well be prepared.

She created a leopard like monster.

Luffy however called out "Gum Gum Whip!"

He kicked the leopard like monster away.

However it got up.

"I don't' know how Star spells can handle things." Said Janna, "But I built these to take big hits."

The Leopard like monster then tackled Luffy pinning him down the ground.

However Luffy managed to kick it away into some lockers denting them hard.

"I guess I have to up my game then!" said Janna.

She then created a pair of evil looking minotaurs.

Both of them ran towards Luffy with a plan.

One of them would grabbed him while the other would punch him.

One of them tackled him and managed to grab him to hold him back.

The other started to punch him.

However Luffy looked more annoyed than anything.

After all punches unless there was something to the punch didn't really effect him.

"Gum Gum Spear!" yelled Luffy with the spear like kick.

He sent the minotaur crashing into the wall.

Luffy then managed to used his legs to slam the minotaur holding him back hard into the floor.

"Okay… that didn't do anything." Said Janna realizing blunt attacks wouldn't do much to Luffy's rubber body.

"Gum Gum Pistol!" yelled Luffy hitting the shield that still protected Janna.

Janna breathed a sigh of relief.

However…

"Gum Gum Gatling!" yelled Luffy.

The rapid-fire punches hit the shield, which started to crack.

"Oh no…" muttered Janna.

That was when Luffy's mirror rang.

Janna breathed a sigh of relief, as she knew Luffy was going to take the time out.

He answered it and of course it was Ace.

"Luffy! Portal! Now!" said Ace.

Luffy made a portal and a flame went through it quickly and Ace reformed when he went through the portal.

Ace got up and looked at Janna, namely the hat on her head, and realized what was going on.

"Do you have a death wish!" yelled Ace.

"I could say the same thing to you!" yelled Janna.

Ace sighed when she saw that, it helped that he had a bunch of injuries from his latest murder attempt.

It should be noted this wasn't the first time that Ace ended up at school during the murder attempts so everyone in school knew about it.

"I'm going to school nurse." Said Ace.

The school nurse had decided to treat Ace when he arrived during this time.

It helped that he was hot and treated and injured hot guy despite not being a student was okay.

He left for them to continue their fight.

However that was just the distraction for Janna to fix her shield.

That was when she also conjured a giant beetle.

"That's so cool!" yelled Luffy with his eyes sparkling.

"Okay…" said Janna unsure how to respond to that reaction.

However the gigantic beetle just rammed into Luffy with his horn.

Luffy was sent into the celling. However when he fell he managed to recover.

"Gum Gum Bazooka!"

He slammed away the giant Beetle.

Janna scowled.

"I guess I have to use my strongest attack spell." Said Janna.

Much like how Star's strongest attack spell was something small and seemingly inconspicuous, so was Janna's.

Though her's made people double take not due to how small it is…. Just the plain weirdness of it.

"Hi! I'm baby Marco and I have wheels for hands!" said the spell, which was indeed Baby Marco with wheel for hands.

"Uh…" said Luffy unsure how to respond to the baby version of his best friend that had wheels for hands.

He knew about the attack but wondered why Janna brought it out.

Then Baby Marco for Wheels for Hands ran over Luffy, and he ran him over HARD.

So hard Luffy was sent fly.

"Whee!" cheered Baby Marco with wheels for Hands.

Luffy managed to get up, but Baby Marco for Wheels for Hands once again ran him over.

Even though he's small Baby Marco with Wheels for Hands is like getting hit by like a train, that's how fast he was. Even with Luffy's rubber powers it did hurt.

He got ran over a more times.

However Luffy managed to get up, dodged this time and grab Baby Marco with Wheels for hands and grabbed him.

He was dragged along for the ride.

Meanwhile Star and Ace were looking for Luffy and Janna, as Ace got patched up the nurse and had nothing better to do than hopefully stop the fight.

"I don't know what happened in the classroom but Omnitraxus refused to talk about it." Said Star.

"That's' so weird." Said Ace.

That was when they heard a scream and dodged Luffy being dragged by Baby Marco with Wheel for Hands.

"Was Luffy being drag away by a weird baby version of Marco?" asked Ace.

"Yeah, baby Marco with wheels for hands." Said Star, "It's Janna's strong attack spell."

Ace blinked, "You know… somehow I'm not surprised by this fact."

"Come on we should follow them." Sighed Star.

Ace nodded.

Meanwhile Baby Marco with Wheel for Hands continued on its way when Luffy realized it was headed back for Janna. That was when he got an idea.

He let used Baby Marco for Wheel hand and used the momentum caused by it. He then launched himself at Janna.

"Gum Gum Sickle!"

He aimed the clothesline at Janna, however it struck the shield, however this time it shattered.

Luffy glared at Janna ho began to sweat.

However before anything else could happen both of them started floating in the air.

They saw it was Star floating them in the air.

"Okay! Both of you need to calm down!" yelled Star.

Ace slowly backed away form his sister realized she didn't need him.

"Janna! You get into Jannanigans! That one of the of the things I like about!" said Star.

Janna chuckled at the pun.

"But you need to learn that Luffy's hat is special." Said Star, "And Luffy! Tell the story now so she doesn't steal it again!"

"Are you going to put us down first?" asked Janna.

"No." said Star.

Luffy told Janna the story of Shanks, what he did, the promise he made to retune the hat one day.

"Oh… then it's special." Said Janna.

"Of course it is!" pouted Luffy.

"Sorry for taking the hat Luffy." Said Janna.

"It's okay. "said Luffy like nothing ever happened.

Star putted the two down and Janna gave the hat back.

"I hope you learned your lesson." Said Star.

"I think so." Said Janna.

A couple days later Janna called Star.

"Hey…" said Janna, "I was wondering if you could ask Glossaryck if he wants to hang out."

"Why do you want to hang out with Glossaryck?" asked Star.

"Janna wants to hang out with me?" asked Glossaryck.

"Yeah she does." Said Star.

"Awesome! I'll be back before curfew!" said Glossaryck leaving Star's room.

"He's come over." Said Star.

"all right." Said Janna with a smirk.

Sometime later at Janna's house Glossaryck arrived.

"So what do you want?" asked Glossaryck.

"I read your book inside and out." Said Janna, "But there's a type of spell I want to learn that might help me in the future."

"But you know the price." Said Glossaryck.

Janna already had a package of pudding cups ready.

"So what's the spell." Said Glossaryck.

"one to erase someone's memories." said Janna.

"I was hoping you would want to learn it." Said Glossaryck.

"Why?" asked Janna.

"I have my reasons and you have yours." Said Glossaryck.

"Good point." Said Janna with a smirk.

And so Janna learned the all-important lesson, don't get caught. After all Star warned her to give Luffy's hat back before he woke up, if he didn't wake up or if she erased his memories of her stealing his hat they wouldn't have fought.

But it was a good think she learned that lesson… because that spell was going to be very important in the future…

Next Time: Star and Pony Head's favorite hang out spot the Bounce Lounge is going to close. Can they get the crew back together and save the place? Find out next time!


	52. The Bounce Lounge

Chapter 51: The Bounce Lounge

It was a normal day in the Diaz House. Of course part of that normalcy implies a floating unicorn head crying her eyes out.

Luffy and Marco both heard the crying and discovered it was just Pony Head.

"Oh it's just Pony Head." Said Luffy with a shrug.

"Did she run out of rainbow toothpaste again?" asked Marco.

"Probably." Said Star with a shrug.

That was when Marco's phone rang, it was Ace.

"Marco! Portal! Now!" yelled Ace.

"You're going to regret it." Said Marco.

"Yeah.. .don't care…" said Ace.

Marco opened the portal and of course Ace came as flame before reforming into human form.

Then he saw the crying Pony Head.

Of course he knew about her crush on him, it was hard not to.

"Oh! Ace! It's so terrible!" she cried, Hold me Ace! Hold me!"

"I really should get my injuries treated." Said Ace.

"Oh you poor stupid boy." Cried Pony Head, "Get your injuries treated."

Ace sighed, he really didn't like Pony Head.

It didn't help that when they fist met she tried to stab him with her horn.

And then puberty was kind to him, so then she started lusting after him…

"Come on… it's probably nothing." Said Marco.

"Yeah…" said Ace.

Marco began to treat Ace's injuries.

"Come on Pony Head, whatever it is it can't be that bad." Said Star.

"All I'll tell you…" cried Pony Head, "The Bounce Lounge… is closing…"

Then Star started to cry, even louder than Pony Head. So much so that everything glass nearby shattered.

"The Bounce Lounge is closing!" cried Star.

Star and Pony Head both sought comfort with Luffy since Marco and Ace were busy with the injuries.

"I know I haven't been there since I became a pirate, but is it really closing?" asked Ace.

"Yeah, since when has Pony Head been right about anything?" asked Marco.

"You're right." Said Star.

And so they went to the Bounce Lounge. Not only was it dead but there was indeed a sign it was closing.

"Yeah it's closing." Said Marco.

They all looked around the place and saw that it was so dead.

"I can't believe it…" said Star.

"Believe it." Said a voice.

The clouds parted a figured on a lounge couch holding a mask to her face and wearing sunglasses descended from the sky on a couch.

Both Pony Head and Star bowed the figure.

"Don't make Marco bow if he doesn't know who she is." Said Ace.

"Who is she?" asked Marco.

"Milly Sparkles, the owner of the Bounce Lounge. Said Star.

"The Bounce Lounge is indeed closing. The party is over" Said Milly.

"But why, Milly!" cried Star.

"Because no one comes here any more." Said Milly.

They looked at the sad state of the club.

"Fare thee loyal partiers And Maybe the Bounce Lounge be with you with… always." Said Milly disappearing back into the clouds.

They all looked around and Marco saw a wall of photos.

"Wow… you guys came here a lot." Said Marco.

"Oh look it's Ace's 17th Birthday Day Party." Laughed Luffy pointing to a picture of what appeared to be Luffy, Sabo and Star pouting drinks down Ace's throat.

"Let's not bring that up…" said Ace.

And there's mine and Star's junior prom." Said Pony Head showing the two girls with bad acne and Star even had braces.

"I'm… I'm trying to forget that night." Said Star.

That was when they saw a photo of Star, Luffy, Ace, Sabo, Pony Head, Kelly, Tad, a dolphin and a purple flurry-floating thing wearing a scarf and headphones.

"Look it's the old Bounce Crew." Said Pony Head.

"You and Sabo joined in." said Marco.

"We were kind of the responsible older adult toe of the group…" said Ace.

Marco gave him a look.

"Sabo was actually that one…" sighed Ace.

"Where did the time go?" asked Star.

"Actually time doesn't go anywhere." Said Marco, "Sometimes things just end and you have to accept that."

"Please be quiet. Me and Star are like having a life moment." Said Pony Head.

"We haven't been here for so long. I can't help but to feel like this our fault." Said Star.

"And now a part of our life is gone forever." Cried Pony Head.

"Unless we get the whole crew back together." Said Star.

"Oh girl!" said Pony Head.

"But not Tad." Said Luffy.

"Yeah… you and Tad are like those two cats who always circle each other yowling." Said Pony Head.

"Yeah, you're the only person he's ever the annoying condensing Vegan to." Said Star, "But you know unless they broke up again we're going to have to bring them in."

And so they began to find the old crew. The first was Sabo, which was just call away.

"Sure nothing's going on today." Said Sabo with a sigh.

"Slow day huh?" asked Ace.

"not every day can be Sea Kings, Marine Fights or candy falling out of the sky." Said Sabo.

"Is… is that thing that happens in the Grand Line." Said Star.

"It's a thing." Said Sabo.

And so Marco cut open a portal to Sabo to come through so they could get the other members of the old crew.

First off was Kelly.

Who was the laying on the ground, with Goblin Dogs around her.

"Hey Kelly, where Tad?" asked Star.

"We broke up." Cried Kelly.

"don't' worry! It will be fine!" said Luffy reassuring her.

"I guess you have a point." Said Kelly.

"The bounce Lounge is closing and we're getting almost everyone back together." Said Sabo.

"Minds as well." Said Kelly with a shrug.

The next one was Johnny Blowhole AKA the dolphin guy.

He was now a Cabin Boy on a Bunny Rabbit Pirate Ship.

"I'm sorry guys! But I've got plenty of partying to do here." Said Johnny.

However it was clear he was just doing things for the crew and not partying.

"When you're done, grab your mop. Because the commode is heavy due of some partying." Said the captain.

The three brothers looked at the pirates, they knew they were a match for them, but it was always fun to bat up jerky pirates like them no matter the power level.

"Johnny look away… because it's not going to pretty." Said Sabo.

They all watched in horror at the three brothers beat up the pirate, with them scramming from terror and pain.

"Since when can Ace turn into fire!" yelled Johnny.

"He ate a Devil Fruit after becoming a pirate." Said Star.

"Oh…" said Johnny.

"They're doing it for you.,.. so you better come with us." Said Pony Head.

Johnny sighed, he was going to say that this was his life now, to see three friends that he hadn't seen in a very long time come to help him…

"I can't say no to that." Said Johnny.

"How can I pipe be this painful!" yelled one of the bunny pirates.

"The stretchy guy will be in my nightmares!" yelled another.

"Everything is on fire!" yelled a third.

"Let's get out of here." Said Pony Head as they watched the carnage.

"Guys we'll going to get Headphones Jones and Lady Scarfs-A-Lot." Said Star.

"Meet you there!" called out Luffy.

When they got to the location the two were at.

It was on fire, and Star was glaring at Pony Head.

"What happened?" asked Ace.

"Let's just say Pony Head followed your example." Sighed Star.

Ace blushed in embarrassment.

"We both like to set things on fire…" said Pony Head seductively.

"Please don't…" sighed Ace.

With that they got everyone back together…

However Star's plan was just showing up at the Council Lounge and saying they were back together.

"It's not enough, you see the only thing that can save the Bounce Lounge is paying off the mortgage. And I can't do that with." Said Milly counting them, "9 Patrons."

"How much do you owe?" asked Star.

"Like a bajillion dollars." Sad Milly.

"Is that even a real number." Said Star.

"Let it go darlings. Nothing lasts forever. Sometimes you just have to let things go." Said Milly.

"That's so deep. So unique, so new." Gasped Pony Head, "Nobody ever said that before."

"I said that earlier." Said Marco.

"I'd remember if you had so you didn't." said Pony Head.

Milly headed back to into the clouds saying "Good bye and thank you patronage."

"No wonder this place lost money." Said Marco looking around, "It's a dump."

"Our partying gave this place life and it will be our partying that will save it!" said Star.

"You know I thought we were trying to raise money to begin with." Said Sabo.

"So how are going to do that?" asked Luffy.

"Admission." Said Sabo.

The others realized he had a point.

"All right! Hit it!" yelled Star.

And so they started to party in order to draw people in. Although it took a bit (with a guy showing up to use the bathroom) people started to show up in droves.

They got a ton of money and Tad even showed up getting back to together with Kelly.

Luffy glared at Tad.

"Come Luffy you know the guy isn't worth it." Said Ace.

"But I don't like him!" pouted Luffy.

"They'll break up for good evidently… just know that." Said Sabo.

"Yeah…" muttered Luffy.

And so they partied down and soon they presented the money to Milly.

She counted it and saw that they were short.

"Nope we're short 650." Said Milly.

"what but I thought we had it." Cried Star.

"Wait!" cheered Marco showing up with half his monthly royalty princess check money, "I never had more fun in y life!"

"We saved the Bounce Lounge!" cheered Star.

"Star wait…" said Milly.

They all turned to Milly, she removed her sunglasses and fan revealed she was extremely old.

"But I've been partying for 5,000 years." She explained.

"It was never about the mortgage." Said Milly as she turned her lounge chair into a mobile scooter, "I'm closing the Bounce Lounge because I need to stop partying, like right now."

"Then why didn't you try to sell to it someone who still wants to party?" asked Sabo.

"Wait… you can sell a night club?" asked Milly in genuine shock.

"Yeah, people sell business all the time." Said Marco.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" yelled Pony Head, "Sell it to me!"

"Do you even have the money?" asked Milly.

"Hold on a second!" said Pony Head.

She took out her mirror and called her father.

"Dad! I want money to buy the Bounce Lounge!" yelled Pony Head.

"I don't know…" grumbled her father on the mirror.

"It will teacher her responsibility." Said Ace appeared behind Pony Head.

"Huh… it might work!" said King Pony Head realized he was right.

"Why?" asked Sabo to Ace.

"She'll have less time to send me creepy messages." Said Ace.

Sabo nodded realized that was a good point.

They did the paper work. And Milly was no longer the owner to the Bounce Lounge!

"Who! The Bounce Lounge is under new ownership!" yelled Pony Head.

Almost everyone cheered at the at announcement.

"She's going to run into the ground." Said Marco.

"Polly…" agreed Sabo.

And surprisingly she didn't… she would own the Bounce Lounge for quite a while.

Though unlike what Ace said it didn't teach her responsibility… like at all…

But at least they saved the Bounce Lounge… even if they should have learned the lesson that nothing last forever…

Oh well…

Next Time: Rhombulus, the Jailer of the Magic High Commission gets a gut feeling about Luffy, that one day he will be the greatest criminal of all time and wants to put a stop to it now! Will Luffy be able to fight him off? Find out next time!

A/N: The Bounce Lounge will be a reoccurring hang out spot... but yeah... saved it by a using a suggestion about the episode that was deleted on TV Tropes (though it can still be viewed if you look at the history of the YMMV page for Star) so yeah...


	53. Gut Feeling

Chapter 52: Gut Feeling

Rhombulus was the in charge of finding and taking prisoners. There were plenty of dangers through out the dimensions.

HOWEVER there was a huge problem.

He was extremely childish and often behaved like a toddler having a tantrum.

He also followed his gut whenever it came to came to catching criminals.

And his gut was sometimes among.

However for a while had a gut feeling about one Monkey D. Luffy, that one day he would become one of the worst criminals there was.

Granted Luffy's dream at being king of the pirates it was true this time around…

However most of the time it could be a problem…

But still he decided to capture Luffy thanks to his gut.

Luffy was dragging a dead crocodile behind him heading to the tree house.

That was when Rhombulus jumped down from somewhere.

Luffy stared at the member of the Magic High Commission, it made sense he would as Rhombulus was weird looking, he had a crystal for a head with an eye somehow inside the crystal, he had a green body and snakes for hands and crystal nipples.

"Stop right there criminal!" yelled Rhombulus.

He shot crystals from his hands.

Luffy managed to doge.

"Hey!" yelled Luffy, "Who are you!"

"I don't have to say anything to you your future criminal!" yelled Rhombulus.

He sent out more of the crystals at Luffy.

Luffy mostly dodged, as one of hands was now encased in crystal.

"What the!" yelled Luffy.

"You won't be able to get your hand free!" taunted Rhombulus.

However Luffy smashed the crystal on a rock.

"It wasn't even that hard!" yelled Luffy.

"Stupid leak!" yelled Rhombulus.

"I don't know who are you but you're not going to beat me!" yelled Luffy.

However Rhombulus just tried to crystalize him more times, however Luffy continued to dodge.

Thankfully Luffy shouted "Gum Gum Pistol!" and punched him the gut.

"My gut!" yelled Rhombulus, "That hurt!"

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea!" said one of his snake hands.

"Your hands can talk! That's so cool!" yelled Luffy getting distracted.

"Hey! Thanks!" said the other snake hand.

"We shouldn't be taking compliments from him!" yelled Rhombulus.

Rhombulus began to shoot more crystals and Luffy had no choice but to dodge them.

"Gum Gum Whip!" he called out kicking Rhombulus away.

However Luffy noticed nearby a partially crystalized tree.

HE knocked on the crystal and got an idea.

He looked at Rhombulus.

"There's nothing you can do that will stop me!" yelled Rhombulus.

Rhombulus once again shot at Luffy.

Luffy mostly dodged however his hands got crystalized.

"Yes! Both your hands got crystalized!" cheered Rhombulus.

Luffy however grinned.

"I think he let them crystalized on purpose." Said one of the snake hands.

"What?" asked Rhombulus.

"Crystal Gum Gum Gatling!" yelled Luffy using the crystals like a sort of boxing gloves, this attack knocked away Rhombulus.

"Why are you attacking me!" yelled Luffy.

"Why should I tell you!" yelled Rhombulus.

"Just stop!" yelled one of his snake hands.

"This is getting us nowhere!" yelled the other.

"He's going to be the most dangerous criminal the universe has ever known! I feel it in my gut!" yelled Rhombulus.

"Wait!" said Luffy realizing something, "You're Time Out Guy!"

"Who calls me that!" yelled Rhombulus.

"Hekapoo, River… I think I heard Queen Mom call you that a couple times." Said Luffy.

"You know this is just getting worse and worse." Said one of the snake hands.

"Yeah." Said the other.

"Oh come how bad is it?" asked Rhombulus.

"Well you just beaten up by him and if you do crystalize him someone's going to find out." Said one of the snake hands.

"Do you really want Queen Moon, King River AND Hekapoo angry with you because you decided to crystalize him!" said this other snake hand.

"I mean we don't know if he's going to become a criminal." Said the first snake hand.

'I do plan on becoming king of the pirates." Said Luffy like it was nothing.

"WHAT!" yelled his snake hands.

"But I only want to go on adventures." Said Luffy.

"Wait… what I'm so confused…" said Rhombulus.

"Wait a second what dimension is this!" said one of the snake hands realizing something.

"The Blue Dimension." Said Luffy.

"Wait! This is that dimension that's full of pirates." Said Rhombulus in shock.

"Yeah this is the Dimension I'm from." Said Luffy.

"Called it." Said one of the snake hands in a high pitched voice causing the other snake to laugh.

"Wait does Queen Moon and King River know!" yelled Rhombulus freaking out.

"Queen Mom cant' find out!" yelled Luffy.

"What about River?" asked one of the snakes.

"Oh he's been here a lot of times!" laughed Luffy like it was nothing.

That was when Rhombulus' stomach rumbled, causing the crystal headed man to blush a little.

"You want me to help you kill something?" asked Luffy.

"What do you mean?" asked Rhombulus.

That was when they saw they were surrounded by wolves.

"Uh…" said Rhombulus.

"I know how to kill them." Said Luffy with a big grin.

"Um… okay…" said Rhombulus.

The two killed one of the wolves and they began to cook it with the crocodile.

"The Crocodiles mine…" said Luffy, "Wait how do you eat?"

"Shoe them!" cheered Rhombulus.

The snake hands began to eat the wolf.

"So awesome!" said Luffy with his eyes sparkling.

"Okay! You said you trying to become the Pirate King!" said Rhombulus.

"Yeah!" said Luffy.

"So you plan to murder and pillage?" asked Rhombulus.

"I have no plans to kill anyone right now." Said Luffy.

"But you want to be a pirate"! said Rhombulus.

"Yeah but those kind of pirates are jerks!" said Luffy pouting, "Don't want to be those kind of pirates!"

"Wait… what about your older brothers?" asked Rhombulus.

"I don't' know about Sabo…" said Luffy, "We never talked about it…"

"What about the other one… the one that always sets fires." Said Rhombulus.

"Oh he's trying to kill someone right now." Said Luffy.

That was when Luffy's mirror rang.

"Luffy! Portal! Now!" yelled Ace who of course was on the other end.

Luffy opened the portal and Ace came out of it.

"It hasn't been going well." Said Luffy with a big smile.

"Uh…" said Ace.

"?Oh this is Time Out Guy!" laughed Luffy.

"Don't call me that!" yelled Rhombulus.

Ace knew that "Time Out Guy" was a member of the Magic High Commission.

And decided that would probably be best to leave the two idiots alone.

"I'm going to go treat my injuries at the tree house!" said Ace.

"Okay!" cheered Luffy.

Ace left the two of them alone.

"It's been happen for a while." Laughed Luffy.

"Okay…" said Rhombulus with a shrug, "So even though you're going to be a criminal you're not going to hurt innocent people?"

"No." said Luffy, "Only jerks!"

"I don't know how to feel about this…" said Rhombulus.

"Your crystals are awesome by the way!" said Luffy.

"Oh thanks!" sighed Rhombulus.

"What's wrong?" asked Luffy.

"You saw you broke them?" asked Rhombulus.

"Yeah… wait aren't they supposed to be super Strong?" asked Luffy.

"Well there's a magical leak it's causing my crystals to become weaker! It's like they're like rock candy!" yelled Rhombulus.

"No way!" yelled Luffy.

"Yes way!" yelled Rhombulus.

"Do you know what's causing it?" asked Luffy.

"I have a gut feeling!" said Rhombulus, "But I don't know if I should do it."

"You had a gut feeling about me becoming King of the Pirates!" said Luffy, "Maybe you're right about this!"

"Uh…" said the Snakes Hands getting a bad feeling about it.

""You're right!" said Rhombulus, "I should follow my gut and Crystalize the one responsible Thanks… uh… what your name again?"

"Luffy!" said Luffy with a big grin.

"I'm Rhombulus!" said Rhombulus, "Remember it and don't call me Time Out Guy again!"

"Okay!" laughed Luffy.

And indeed the two had become friends.

"I'm going to get the person behind the leak!" yelled Rhombulus.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Sighed one of the snake hands.

"Me too." Sighed the other.

"Later!" cheered Luffy.

Rhombulus made a portal his with scissors and left.

And so Luffy headed to the tree house where Ace was waiting.

"So what happened?" asked Ace.

Luffy told him and Ace sighed.

"Of course that happened." Sighed Ace after getting the story.

"Yeah! I guess we're friends now." Laughed Luffy.

"So… who's causing this leak?" asked Ace.

"I don't know… I hope he gets them though." Said Luffy with a big grin.

Turned out that his gut feeling led him to taking Star getting the feeling that she was behind it.

Though as it happened after a series of mishaps that led to Rhombulus crystalizing his own Marco, Lekmet (the high chancellor of the Magic High Commission) and his own hands he and Star ended up talking about what was going on and much like Luffy ended up hitting it off.

However what none of them knew was that much like his Gut Feeling about Luffy becoming criminal was right… his Gut Feeling about Star being the cause of the leak was indeed true… adept indirectly…

However that is for another time…

Next Time: It's Luffy's birthday! And they hold a party! With Luffy's sister and friends in attendance it will sure be fun! But what will happen when Ludo crash's the party to get a piece of the book? Find out next time!


	54. Luffy's Birthday!

A/N: Most of the ideas for the chapter occurred later than planned, I just had a vague idea for a chapter about Luffy's birthday, Heck, I only came up with the cast for the chapter recently... so this is not that chapter I said that Hancock would have a major role would be... That's still a couple more chapters... anyways enjoy!

Chapter 53: Luffy's Birthday!

The Bounce Lounge was closed for the day, why? Because Star managed to convince Pony Head to host Luffy's birthday party there.

It took a lot of convincing but it was a good place. It would avoid certain questions if Queen Moon asked about (IE: not being in the Blue Dimension) and would be a good place to hang out, as long as those who weren't used to the Bounce Lounge avoid the pit on the side.

OF course the party was getting set up.

The decorations were a mix of koi fish and Mexican decorations.

"I get it, because Marco introduced him to Cinco De Mayo. But why the fish?" asked Jackie as she helped set up.

"It's a Holiday where we're from called Children's Day." Explained Makino who was also there.

"Yeah, Luffy always loves that it's his Birthday, much better than being born on Stomp Day." Said Star.

"Stump Day/" asked Jackie.

"A Mewni Holiday." Said Makino.

"So is this supposed to be a surprise party?" asked Jackie.

"No, you know how Luffy is." Said Star, "He doesn't want to see it get set up… also it's probably not a good idea to have help set up."

"She's right." Giggled Makino who was also there.

However the other guests that were there weren't help out at least on their own.

Pony Head just floated.

"Hey should there more streamers?" asked Pony Head.

Star sighed, she knew Pony head wouldn't be of any help, even if she owned the place.

And three others were just sitting at the bar, Janna, Hekapoo and Kelly.

"Aren't you three going to help?" sighed Star.

Janna created three Ocrams.

"I am Ocram!" yelled all three.

"Here!" said Janna.

"How were able to do that?" asked Hekapoo.

"I bribed Glossaryck with pudding and he did something that had a side effect that gave me magic." Said Janna with a shrug.

Hekapoo glared nearby Glossaryck who was also doing nothing near he book. In fact everyone stared at him.

"What?" asked Glossaryck.

"You weren't invited." Pointed out Star.

"But is Luffy going to kick me out…" said Glossaryck, "Unlike Tad if Kelly hadn't broke up with again."

"Don't remind me that I broke up with him again." Sighed Kelly.

"You broke up with him BECAUSE he wasn't invited to the party." Said Star.

"You wanted to come here and you didn't want him to be here." Said Pony Head.

"He would complain about there not being anything vegan to eat just to annoy Luffy." Said Kelly, "He's never like that to me but when it comes to Luffy he can't turn off condensing vegan mode."

"The cake for everyone does have eggs and cream in it." Said Star, "And let's not get into Luffy's meat cake."

They looked at the two cakes. One of them had chocolate frosting the other which was much larger had white frosting.

"So that white cake." said Hekapoo.

"It's mashed potatoes… the actually cake is like a meat loaf." Said Star.

"Okay… that is disgusting!" said Pony Head.

"But you know Luffy will love it." Laughed Makino.

By the way… this is a thing… no really… look up "Meat cake", there's even a Wikipedia page for it.

That was when a portal opened up and out walked Marco, Hancock and Marguerite.

"Hey we're here!" said Marguerite.

Marco sighed as he saw the Ocrams doing some work.

"Really?" asked Marco.

Janna shrugged.

"This Boa Hancock she's one of the 7 War Lords of the sea!" said Star.

"Wait… Luffy befriend a War Lord to the extent that she's attending his birthday party?" asked Hekapoo.

Hancock scowled and walked over to Hekapoo.

"Of course I know who you are…" said Hancock.

"Would you believe I live a double life and that gig is only a hobby?" asked Hekapoo with a smirk.

"You and Luffy?" asked Hancock suspiciously

Hekapoo eyed her and started laughing hysterically.

"What's' so funny?" asked Hancock.

"Luffy's not my thing…" she said, "But to him be your thing is just… man… too much."

Hancock blushed.

"Hey Hancock do you think you can help?" asked Star.

"I will." Said Hancock knowing it was for Luffy's party.

"Wow! You got it bad." Said Hekapoo who had heard of her reputation.

Hancock glared at Hekapoo.

"So why aren't their brothers here?" asked Jackie to Marco.

"Weird pride thing." Said Marco with a shrug, "They don't want to celebrate Luffy's birthday until after he becomes a pirate. River actually set side today for Ace so that we would have to be the ones to make his escape portal."

"Oh… makes sense." Said Jackie with a shrug.

"So they got together?" Marguerite asking Star.

"Sure did! And it's great!" said Star with a somewhat forced smile.

"Are you okay?" asked Marguerite.

"I'm fine, it's nothing!" said Star.

Soon enough everything was ready.

"Luffy! Party! Now!" said Star on the mirror.

This made almost everyone laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Hancock.

"We'll explain later." Said Marco.

Luffy made his portal and cheered as almost everyone shouted "Happy Birthday!"

And so they activated the robot DJ.

Marco and Jackie danced together having a lot of fun.

Hancock and Luffy left the photo booth with here blushing at a bunch photos she took with Luffy.

"Hey! Boa! I want to talk!" called out Hekapoo.

Hancock scowled.

"Hey Luffy! I'm trying to figure out the fire works!" called Star.

"Hey you should get to know Hekapoo." Said Luffy.

"Okay…" said Hancock.

Hancock glared at Hekapoo as she walked over to the table where she was and Makino happened to there.

"What did you want to talk about?" asked Hancock.

"Actually she wanted to give a big sister aunt thing warning." Said Hekapoo.

"What?" asked Hancock.

Hancock did get the feeling that Makino was not interested in Luffy that way.

"I see the way you're looking that way about Luffy." Said Makino seriously.

Hancock blushed.

Nearby Kelly was telling Marguerite about her dimension.

"Wait! You buy things with punches?" asked Marguerite.

"That's right!" said Kelly, "Actually it's you who gets punched!"

"Oh wow!" said Marguerite.

"Luffy goes there sometimes to get some stuff." Said Kelly, "IT's really easy for him though people do freak out when they see him."

Marguerite giggled.

Meanwhile Star and Luffy were talking about fire works.

"All right! This should be perfect!" cheered Star.

"All right!" cheered Luffy.

Hancock nearby was watching Luffy with Star and sighed.

"Look at long as you don't do anything until he's old enough I'm fine with this… he's going to be a pirate and you're a pirate… and I'm okay with it." Said Makino, "I've heard of lot weird stories involving pirates and relationships so it's fine."

"It's complain but most of the guys I've dated are younger than by millennia so…" said Hekapoo.

"Thank you." Said Hancock breathing a sigh of relief.

"It's Moon you have to worry about if she ever finds out the truth about Luffy being from the Blue Dimension…" said Hekapoo, "Because might not be a warrior she can fight…"

Hancock began to sweat.

"Oh so Luffy's got an admirer like Twice his age!" laughed Janna walking by, "Awesome."

Hancock blushed when she said.

Then the conversation got weirder "She's doing the Jail Bait Wait… so give her that!" said Hekapoo.

"Nice!" said Janna.

Hancock was usually the perfect mask of emotions, but this was too much for her and she could help but to cover her face in embarrassment.

"It's okay… it's okay…" assured Makino.

"All right!" yelled Pony Head, "Who's ready to play Truth or Punishment!"

The dead glares that she got were extremely strong.

"I'm joking!" yelled Pony Head in a panic, "I'm joking!"

After a while it was time for cakes!

"Did you know until recently the song Happy Birthday was under copyright?" asked Marco.

"Oh wow! I didn't know that, interesting!" said Jackie.

"Happy…" everyone began to sing.

However a portal opened up and Ludo came through it with his Spider and Eagle.

"Well, well, well." Said Ludo with a demented smile.

"Ludo!" yelled Luffy grumpy that he came during his birthday Party.

Star on the other hand held up her hand.

Marco groaned and gave her the money.

"I told you that he was going to show up." Said Star.

"I would have through something else would have happened." Sighed Marco.

"Now rat army!" yelled Ludo.

The rat army came through the portal and seemed to be more than last time.

"Protect the book!" yelled Star.

Glossaryck was magically lifting the book.

"What do you think I was doing!" yelled Glossaryck.

Jackie and Makino jumped up to the bar so that the rats would bother them, while everyone else fought them off.

Hancock began to kick away the rats as her powers would be effected by them.

"Wow! You look like you kick around small animals all the time!" taunted Hekapoo.

Hancock glared at Hekapoo.

It should be noted that Hancock had a bad habit of kicking cute animals that get in her way.

It sounded horrible… and it is. But it was helping in this case.

"Gum Gum Whip! Yelled Luffy kicking them away.

"Is it just me or are there more rats than last time!" yelled Janna as she sent out some minotaurs at the rats.

"Well they're rats!" laughed Ludo, "You should know how they reproduce!"

"Ew…" said Janna.

"Didn't need to know that!" said Kelly punching a bunch of them away.

"Yeah.." said Marco.

Ludo got his Eagle to fly him towards the book.

"Dagger Crystal Heart Attack!" yelled Star blasting Ludo with heart shaped daggers.

Ludo was blasted away.

"Yes!" cheered Star.

However the rats as swarmed her.

Ludo got up and head towards the book again.

"Gum Gum Pistol!" shouted Luffy knocking him away from the book.

But much like Star he was swarmed by the rats.

Ludo looked at the rats and realized something.

"Completely swarm them all! I think you have the space for that!" yelled.

"What?" asked Janna.

And so the Rats started to do so.

Ludo managed to grab the book, when he opened it he found Eclipsa's chapter.

He looked at the chapter as they were together.

"This is perfect." Said Ludo with an evil grin.

"Oh if you're plan is to take it page by page, you don't want that chapter." Warned Glossaryck.

"Try me!" mocked Ludo ripping out the whole chapter.

Glossaryck yelled in pain as he fell to the flow.

Ludo stuffed the chapter into his potato chip bag.

"You know the rats didn't hold me for long!" said Hancock.

Ludo looked at Hancock, "Oh… wow… you're so beautiful… normally I'm not into Mewmans but…" he said in a trance.

Hancock glared at Ludo.

"FINISH HIM!" yelled Pony Head.

Hancock having even warned about the death pit on the side kicked him towards it.

However the Eagle managed to catch him before he could fall into the pit.

Ludo stared laughing.

"You have no idea what I just did!" laughed Ludo.

He created a portal and the Rat Army knew that this was a sign that he had won.

"So gross." Muttered. Star.

"great… no one tell anyone about this." Muttered Hekapoo, "That goes double for you Hancock!"

Hancock just rolled her eyes.

"Take solace in the fact that I made the rats not do anything to the cake!" mocked Ludo.

They all saw that the cakes were indeed untouched by the fighting.

"Why!" yelled Star.

"Because if they were I'd know Luffy would be even more angry with me…" said Ludo, "And that would make thing worse! Toodaloo!"

That was when Ludo left through the portal with the rest of his rat army.

Glossaryck was on the floor moaning.

"Oh stop faking it." Said Hekapoo.

"I am in a lot of pain right now! Ludo just ripped something out of the book." Said Glossaryck.

"I've seen you burn whole pages for warmth." Said Star.

"I always resorted the chapters… also he didn't rip out a single page." Said Glossaryck, "He ripped out a whole chapter."

"What" yelled Hekapoo, "How you were able to let him rip out a whole chapter!"

"Gee I don't know…" muttered Glossaryck sarcastically, "Maybe it was because by Order of the Magic High Commission it was sealed!"

Hekapoo would have paled if he wasn't already chalk white.

"What…" she said.

"Not only that but within the next few hours the seal will break because it's outside the book so the magic powering the seal will run out." Said Glossaryck.

Meanwhile with Ludo was trying to break the lock.

"Why won't you break!" yelled Ludo.

Then his wand told him something.

"Oh you're right they are dimmer." Said Ludo looking at the magical chains sealing the book were dimmer, "So I just have t wait a bit and the secrets will be mine."

Back at the bounce lounge.

"You have to be kidding me!" yelled Hekapoo.

She took out her scissors in order to track Ludo.

"I'll be right back!" she yelled.

However less than a minute later.

"Great! He used a compacted portal tactic." muttered Hekapoo, "I can't track him!"

"Wait… Ludo used a complicated portal tactic… Ludo did!" said Star.

"Yeah, even I'm surprised." Muttered Hekapoo, "Must have someone really smart working for him."

"So what's going on exactly?" asked Marguerite.

"Yeah I know about Ludo and the book… but what's so special about that chapter?" asked Kelly.

"That was Eclipsa's chapter." Said Star.

"Unless you're a member of Star's family dark forces try to possess you, if you somehow beat them then you get magic, if you don't they take over your body." Said Janna.

"Wait! You read Eclipsa's chapter!" yelled Hekapoo putting two and two together then remember what Janna said about bribing him, "How much pudding did it take?"

"5 Gallons." Said Janna.

Hekapoo looked at Glossaryck "I'd respond but I'm still in a lot of pain…" he muttered.

"So Eclipsa put that as a defense measure." Said Hekapoo, "Good thing we seal."

"Yeah… actually…" said Star.

She nudged at Marco to tell her.

"The seal is the reason why it acts that." Said Marco.

"What?" asked Hekapoo.

Glossaryck once again gave the explanation.

"This day!" muttered Hekapoo, "This is the worst day possible."

"It wasn't' that bad." Sad Luffy.

"It's your birthday…" said Hekapoo.

"Yeah but it's not much worse birthday." Said Luffy.

(Flashback)

IT was Luffy 8th Birthday, Star had asked the bakers of the castle to make him a cake.

His three siblings snag to him.

Then a large shadow loomed over them. They turned towards the person making the Shadow and it was Garp.

"Gramps…" cried Luffy.

"I've come to wish you a happy birthday." Said Garp with a big smile.

(End of Flashback)

Luffy was shuddering at the memory, thankfully it was his last one before he got his dimensional scissors.

"It's okay Garp can't give you any more birthday surprises…" assured Star.

"Wait… Garp?" asked Hancock.

"Yeah… Garp the Hero is Luffy's grandfather." Said Hekapoo.

Hancock linked unsure how to respond to any of that.

"So…" said Luffy, "are we going to eat cake."

"Well you are the birthday boy…" sighed Marco.

"And it's not your worst birthday." Said Star.

They all had cake and Luffy opened his presents, which was all meat of some kind.

However after the party Hekapoo went home with Star.

Hekapoo was currently too embarrassed to tell the whole Magic High Commission what happened.

But did know they had to tell Queen Moon at least.

Luffy was also there because they knew queen Moon would want to wish Luffy a Happy Birthday.

"Happy Birthday Luffy!" said queen Moon, "How was your party?"

"It was mostly good." Said Luffy.

"What do you mean mostly good?" asked Queen Moon.

"Well… Ludo ripped something out of the book." Said Star.,

"Hekapoo." Said queen Moon.

"I know… I got beaten by a bunch rats." Muttered Hekapoo.

"Look whatever it is, Glossary's silk worms will be able to fix it." Said Queen Moon.

"Well that's not the problem." Sighed Star.

They explained what he took and the side effect it had.

"Ludo's going to end up possessed." Said Star.

"Yes… he will be." Sighed Queen Moon rubbing her forehead.

"Hopefully whatever possessed him won't be so bad." Said Star, "I might the thing that possessed Marco was okay with just floating there until Luffy showed up.

"Oh right… that…" said Queen Moon.

"Sorry about that by the way." Said Hekapoo.

"Well hopefully you're right…" said Queen Moon, "But I will still search for him… don't worry…"

Star nodded.

"And Hekapoo you will be informing the rest of the commission when the time comes" said Queen Moon.

Hekapoo sighed.

Meanwhile with Ludo the chains finally failed and he began to read the chapter.

He began to float as a dark appeared above him. His eyes began to glow green.

"Finally." Said Ludo, however the voice he spoke in wasn't his own but rather Toffee's, "What am I going to do with him? Perhaps it's time to behave like a proper wand when I'm not in control…"

Indeed the one possessing Ludo was Toffee…

Things had just gotten worse… a whole lot worse…

Maybe it was Luffy's worst birthday after all…

Next Time: Miss Heinous has showed up at Marco's house for revenge! Will Star finally find out about Princess Turdina and Princess Gummygum, or rather their influence. And what will Miss Heinous do? Find out next time!


	55. Heinous

A/N: Whoo! 300 Reviews! Congrats to my very good friend Plumalchemyst for getting review number 300! Enjoy!

Chapter 54: Heinous

It was a normal day in Echo Creek. Marco, Star and Luffy all walked home to the Diaz House.

"Now Star, do you get that Parking Meters aren't filled with Candy?" asked Marco.

"It's all a big tease! How was I supposed to know!" yelled Star.

Luffy laughed at that response.

However they got to the Diaz house and found a park parked on top of another and the front door cut in half.

Whatever was going on, it wasn't good.

"Okay, here's the plan." Said Star, "I'll cover the back door, Luffy you go upstairs and come down and Marco will bum rush the front door."

The two boys nodded.

Star went through the back, Luffy stretched up to Star's towers and entered from there.

They all took their positions.

"One…" said Star.

"Two…" said Marco.

"Let's do this!" yelled Luffy.

All three of them gave away their positions and started fighting.

Turned out it was Miss Heinous, Gemini and Rasticore's arm. And they seemed to have a pleasant conversation with Mr. and Mrs. Diaz.

"Marco?" asked Mrs. Diaz.

"You!" yelled Miss Heinous.

"Get her!" yelled Marco.

"Narwhal Blast!" yelled Star hitting Gemini.

Marco tackled Miss Heinous

Rasticore's arm tied to grab Luffy but he stomped it hard.

"What did you do to my parents!" yelled Marco.

"Unhand me ungrateful little…" muttered Miss Heinous.

"Stop Marco! Let go of that old woman!" said Mr. Diaz.

"Wait! You're mad at us!" said Marco.

"We're trying to save you!" yelled Star.

"She's evil!" yelled Luffy.

"We let her in! And you're being rude" said Mr. Diaz.

"Star! Put away your magical whale." Said Mrs. Diaz.

"It's a Narwhal." Said Star but she did return the Narwhal to her wand.

"You too Marco." Said Mr. Diaz, "Let Miss Heinous go!"

"But Luffy's right! She's evil!" said Marco

"Now Marco!" yelled. Diaz.

Marco let Miss Heinous go.

"This one of the Princesses that ruined my life! That's right Princess Marco! I recognize you! Even with your super cute new hair cut." Said Miss Heinous.

Then Miss Heinous glared at Luffy, "Even if you also got a super cute new hair cut I recognize the other Princess but I'm not here for you."

"So what did you also try this with Luffy?" asked Marco.

"I did…" muttered Miss Heinous, "I went after his family first."

(Flashback)

Miss Heinous, Gemini and Rasticore's arm busted into Dadan's bandit house.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" asked Dadan.

"Where is Princess Luffy!" diamonded Miss Heinous.

Dadan and her bandit and proceeded to beat up the two plus arm. They were quickly kicked out.

"I don't know who you are but stay out!" yelled Dadan, "Or else!"

(End of Flashback)

"I know Wicked Step Mother's are a common for Princesses but that's just over kill." Muttered Miss Heinous.

Luffy just laughed at this.

"You're luck your step mother doesn't care about you. Because my revenge would have been worse… considering that bill you sent me." Muttered Miss Heinous, "I owe Quest Buy so much money because of you!"

"You tried to kill us while shopping at Quest Buy!" yelled Luffy.

Miss Heinous glared at Luffy.

However she knew she couldn't go after Luffy anytime soon. But instead focused on Marco.

"She tied me to a chair and tried to brainwash me!" yelled Marco.

"That's a gross exaggeration!" yelled Miss Heinous, "Your child has wronged me and I'm not going anywhere until Justice is served!"

"But if she doesn't leave…" said Mr. Diaz.

"How are we going to have dinner with…" said Mrs. Diaz.

"The Morrisons!" both of them said.

"The Morrisons?" asked Marco.

"'The Morrisons are so cool! We've been on the wait list to have them over for months." Said Angie.

"This dinner needs to be perfect! We can't mess it up." Said Mr. Diaz.

"That sounds really tough." Said Marco really sarcastically.

"You're going to have resolve whatever issues you two have with each other." Said Mrs. Diaz.

Marco's parents were very polite to the evil headmistress.

"So what is your problem with Marco? "asked Mrs. Diaz.

"Gemini!" said Mrs. Heinous.

Gemini took out a mirror to show the story of Saint Olga's and Marco leading the revolt at St. Olga's. With Luffy and Star backing him up, with Luffy becoming a second idol to the Princesses.

But there was a slight bombshell with one of them

"They even made merchandise. Inspiring the next generation of Princesses." Said Miss Heinous.

"Wait Merchandise?" asked Star.

"yeah we both have merchandise. The Princesses even spread it through out the Blue Dimension." Said Marco.

"That's how Marco befriended Reiju she's our fan." Said Luffy.

"Whoa…" said Star.

"Though from what I heard the one who buys the merchandise is a queen who buys every single piece of my merchandise." Said Luffy.

"So one of your princess fans became a queen since then! That's so cool!" said Star.

Meanwhile on Amazon Lily.

The delivery girl for the Princess merchandise arrived.

The small monster was patting a lot.

"Your Princess Gummygum merchandise has arrived." Said the delivery girl.

"so it came today!" squeed Hancock.

She looked at the large mountain of Merchandise.

"Oh Luffy! I can't believe how much you inspired the Princesses!" cooed Hancock.

Her sister and Nyon all watched fawn over her merchandise.

"I know this has been happening for the last few months, but it weird me out every single time." Said Sandersonia.

"Yeah…" agreed Nyon.

Back at the Diaz house…

"Maybe." Said Luffy.

He wasn't sure because he did tell Hancock about it and she was a queen too (Though her official title was empress after all).

"Also I get 1300 dollars every month while Luffy get 130,000 berries in royalty checks." Said Marco.

"So that's where you've been getting that money." Said Star.

"As I was saying…" said Miss Heinous.

She counties to explain how the Princesses kicked her out and how she was now living in her car after she now owed Quest Buy.

"Marco is this true?" asked Mrs. Diaz.

"Yes, but that place was prison, they were being oppressed!" yelled Marco, "They're way happier now!"

"And they blew up my body guard." Said Miss Heinous.

"I'm pretty sure you brought up you sent him to kill them at something called Quest Buy." Said Mrs. Diaz.

"Well there's that…" muttered Miss Heinous., "And I'm not worried, he's a lizard so he'll grow back from his arm… won't you? Right you will! You'll be a big boy!"

She began to kiss the arm causing the others to cringe.

"So how should we proceed?" asked Mrs. Diaz.

"With punishment commensurate of the crime. How about we annihilate her and display her skeleton as a warning to further insurrection." Said Miss Heinous, "Agreed? Good? Now Rasticore! Go bring me Princess Marco's bones!"

She tossed the arm at them.

However all it could as an arm is slowly crawl over.

Luffy walked over and started to stomp on it again.

Miss Heinous just face palmed.

However that was when a police officer showed up.

"Police! Yes!" cheered Marco, "You're here just in time! That lady is trying to kill me! And that troll-ish thing is helping her! And ignore the guy beating up the arm… but the arm is complicit!"

"Well, that's something all right. Now if we all stay calm, we can clear this up right now." Said the police officer.

Turned out he was there because of a parking volition.

"Okay I got a call about a double parking… but since car on top's wheels on the on the ground, this isn't' my jurisdiction." Said the police officer.

"So you're going to ignore all the evil going on!" yelled Marco pointing at the various ones shouting "Evil!"

When he got to the Arm though the cop just shrugged it off.

"that doesn't look dangerous, that's one of those animations right?" asked the police officer.

"You mean anatomic…" sighed Marco.

"Listen kid call me when there's a real crime." Said the police officer who then left.

And so his parents began to negotiate with Miss Heinous.

With Miss Heinous wanting to do horrible things to Marco while Mr. and Mrs. Diaz suggested less harsh punishments like no pizza on Fridays or no video games.

However the bickering got to Marco.

"How about I just apologize! How about I do that!" yelled Marco.

"Yes… an apology should surface." Said Miss Heinous with an evil smile, "Under certain conditions."

"You can't give up that easy." Said Star.

"If it will get her off my back." Said Marco., "I'll do whatever you want. So just name it."

However her conditions were rather interesting.

First he had to be in full Princess Dress including the fake pony tail. Plus she was holding a shaming sign saying "It IS criminal to be individual."

"Why did I say what you want." Muttered Marco.

"I can't believe our son led a revolution without knowing about it." Said Mr. Diaz.

"I don't know if I should be mad or proud." Said Mrs. Diaz.

Star sighed.

"Don't worry it will be fine." Said Luffy.

"What makes you say that?" asked Star.

Because knowing Marco he already has a plan." Said Luffy with a bright smile.

"Maybe…" said Star, "But I should apply blush to him, a princess wouldn't look as good without blush."

She went over to give him make up.

"Don't do this. Those Princesses look up to you." Said Star as she applied blush.

"I know… but if I know anything about Princesses it won't take a dumb video to break their spirits." Said Marco, "SO how do I look?"

"Super pretty." Said Star.

"Enough dilly dallying. Let's get on with it!" called out Miss Heinous.

They began to film.

"Hey Princesses! It's ya girl! Marco!" said Marco.

Marco sighed as his parents wanted him to hurry up because the Morrisons.

Marco began his apology, at first it seemed sincere. However it quickly turned extremely sarcastic, causing Luffy and Star to smile.

However Gemini noticed it, Miss Heinous' eye was just twitching.

And he ended the apology with "And I'm totally not saying this because Miss Heinous is threatening me and my family" he added with a wink, "Okay is that good?"

"Oh milady, I have notes." Said Gemini.

"No it's perfect!" said Miss Heinous, "Perfect!"

And so Miss Heinous left with Mr. and Mrs. Diaz trying to apologize to Miss Heinous. And so Miss Heinous flew away in her car while opening a portal with the chainsaw that was strapped to it.

"Well that was real opener." Said Mr. Diaz, "What else have you been hiding from us? What other Interdimensional chicanery have you been hiding from us."

"Do you know about the pirate thing?" asked Luffy.

"We do." Said Mrs. Diaz.

"Have we told you about Ace yet?" asked Star.

Luffy's mirror rang.

"Luffy! Portal! Now!" yelled Ace.

Luffy opened the portal and Ace came out his usual way.

Ace was breathing heavily.

"Hey…" he said to Mr. and Mrs. Diaz.

"We're very much aware of that." Said Mrs. Diaz.

"No other chicanery beside those…" said Marco.

"Totally right." Said Star.

"What happened?" asked Ace to Star.

"Long story." Sighed Star.

"I can't help but to feel partially reasonable." Said Mrs. Diaz, "Maybe we haven't been there enough for the two of them… We can start fresh tonight. How about we cancel the Morrisons and have a family game night! And Luffy and Ace can join in too."

"Awesome!" cheered Luffy.

"Cool thanks." Said Ace.

"Game night! Let's get going!" cheered Star.

"Can I stay in the dress?" asked Marco.

However the Morrisons arrived bemoaning the fact that they thought that the Diazes were the cool ones.

However Miss Heinous would still vow revenge, however in her current state of mind she didn't realize how bad the "Apology " really was….

However she would regain some of her sanity…

But that would be a while…

Next Time: Star, Luffy and Marco go to the West Blue for another adventure. However it goes horribly wrong. Star is kidnapped and it won't be easy fighting the ones who kidnapped her. With the help of Ace, Sabo, Janna and two others they have to save her... but it won't be easy... Who kidnapped Star? And who are the other two trying to save her and what ties do they have to the kidnappers?

A/N: Warning the next chapter will be a huge gut punch! One the darkest chapters in the entire story... well until the One Piece portion... but still...


	56. Another West Blue Adventure

A/N: Like I said this is a major Wham Episode... trust me... hopefully the humor in the chapter won't be too jarring as I wanted to have some lighthearted moments because as I said this will be one of the darkest chapter yet... but still enjoy!

Chapter 55: Another West Blue Adventure

Star, Luffy and Marco decided to have another adventure in the Blue Dimension. This time to the West Blue. However the three of them stood on a rock middle of the ocean.

"Looks like we're going sailing!" said Star.

She created a small ship they could sail.

However they didn't notice a Marine Ship not to far off in the distance.

"What the…" said one of the Marines with binoculars.

"I see it too! It's like it's magic!" said the other one.

"This is insane! I mean boats don't just appear." Said the first.

"It can't be a Devil Fruit power, because that boat would just disappear when that thing hit the water!" said the second.

"What are you two babbling about?" asked a figure behind them.

Both of them jumped and bowed the figure.

"We're sorry sir!" both of them said.

"I said what are you babbling about!" yelled the figure, "It better be interesting."

The two marines told the mysterious man about what they saw.

"I think we might take a little detour." Said the figure with a smirk, "I've been in the mood for a new toy."

The marine didn't say anything. Mostly because they would know they would die if they disagreed with the figure.

On the small ship that Star had created they sailed.

"So what do you think is going to happen on that adventures?" cheerfully asked Star.

"Looks like Marines!" said Luffy.

They saw the Marine Ship approaching them fast.

"Oh come on!" muttered Star.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad." Said Marco, "From what I can gather it's Garp who's the crazy one…"

"Yeah, but I still don't like them…" muttered Luffy.

"He's going to be a pirate in a couple years, of course he doesn't like Marines." Laughed Star.

However due to the speed of the ship it was soon there.

"Those ships are fast." Sighed Marco.

"Yeah…" said Star.

"Hey you okay?" asked one of the marines.

"We saw you on the rock and that you created a ship." Said another.

"If you created a ship then that's a Devil Fruit power, you should really get up here." Said the first Marine.

"Let's get on." Said Luffy.

"Why?" asked Marco.

"Because their suspicious…" said Star, "Let's see what their up to."

They gave them a ladder and they climbed up.

"So what Devil Fruit do you have?" asked one of the marines.

"I don't have one." Sighed Star.

"Then how did you create the ship?" asked the marine charge.

"Oh I have magic." Said Star.

"What? Seriously?" asked one of the marines.

"Can you show us?" asked another of the marines.

"Sure!" said Star with a smirk.

She created a rainbow… which caught on fire.

The Marines all started freaking out the fire.

The Marines managed to put out the rainbow fire.

"I know their suspicious… but you seriously got to fix it." Said Marco.

"I know…" said Star with a smirk.

Once they put out the fire they all stared at Star.

"What else can you do?" asked the lead Marine.

All three of them were getting a bad feeling worse than before.

"What are you up to?" asked Star.

"What?" asked the head marine.

"You're up to something." Said Star.

"Just do it already." Said a voice.

All the marines tackled them. Three large piles of marines covered them so they wouldn't escape.

"What are you doing!" yelled Marco.

A marine kicked Star's wand out her hand.

"Hey!" yelled Star.

She tried fighting them off but there were too many on her.

That was when Marines put something around Star's neck. It was some sort of metal collar.

"I didn't do anything wrong! Why are you arresting me!" yelled Star.

"You're not being arrested." Said a voice.

That was when a mysterious figure appeared, it was a man. However there were two things that made him weird, the first was that his hair was done in an extremely strange style that was standing up tall. And the other he wore something like a space suit.

"What's with the space man." Said Star staring at him.

The strange man walked over to Star and kicked her in the face.

"I'm your new master!" yelled the strange space man, "But then again it's always fun breaking them."

"What do you mean new master!" yelled Luffy.

"I'm a Celestial Dragon and we always get what we want." Said the space man… who was in fact a Celestial Dragon.

Star and Marco's eyes widened. They knew what a Celestial Dragon was, after all Hancock, Marigold and Sandersonia were all salves to them at one point.

However Luffy was just enraged, he got the Marine pile off him.

However the Celestial Dragon just shot at Luffy.

However the bullets just bounced back.

"A Devil Fruit user." Said the Celestial Dragon.

However Luffy managed to kicked the pile from Marco with Gum Gum Whip.

"All right! Time to get there off me!" said Star.

"Get off her!" the Celestial Dragon ordered the marines.

"Looks like you changed your mind." Said Star.

She moved her arms to the collar. However the Celestial Dragon started laughing.

"You can't get that off or else it will explode." Said the Celestial Dragon.

Star froze when he said.

"I'd rather keep my toy in a good enough condition that she'll survive." Said the Celestial Dragon.

Both Marco and Luffy were seeing red when they saw that.

Marco fighting instincts that he gained in the Neverzone started to flair up.

He ran towards the Celestial Dragon. Ready to attack.

However the Celestial Dragon just took his gun and shot Marco.

Both Luffy and Star watched in horror as Marco fell to the deck clutching his arm.

Star started to cry… she knew she was in danger, but so was Marco…

"Luffy! Get Marco out of here!" yelled Star, "Worry about me later! Just save Marco!"

Luffy girted his teeth, however the last time he did this, where someone asked him to run away that person nearly got brainwashed, he knew that what ever will happen will probably be worse.

"Please Luffy! You can save me later!" cried Star.

He heard the words unsaid, "Get Ace and Sabo."

Luffy still didn't like it, but he ran over and grabbed Marco and took out his dimensional scissors and cut open a portal shocking the Marines.

"Go after him!" yelled the Celestial Dragon.

However the portal closed right away before any of them could go through.

The Celestial Dragon looked at where the portal will be.

Then walked over to Star and grabbed her face.

"So should I break you before they get back or after… then again breaking you will be so much… get that defiant spark out of your eyes…" muttered the Celestial Dragon.

Star gritted her teeth.

"I a real shame that I didn't bring a brand with me." Said the Celestial Dragon, "Oh well."

Star didn't say anything but inside she breathed a sigh of relief that he didn't have that on him.

She could only solace she could take was that she knew that where Marco was shot meant it was a good chance he was fine.

Meanwhile on Amazon Lily, Luffy and Marco appeared through a portal.

"Luffy! Marco!" cheered one of the women.

However they noticed Marco's Arm bleeding heavily.

"Someone go get Belladonna!" yelled one of them.

They took Marco to a house, where a woman with high cheekbones treated his arm.

"Thankfully it was only grazed." Said the woman who indeed Belladonna and the doctor of the island.

Marco however didn't respond.

Luffy was also uncharacteristically quiet.

Both of them knew why Luffy chose the island.

That was when Hancock entered the room.

"Marco are you all right?" asked Hancock.

"Yeah, just a graze." Marco said without much emotion.

She looked at Luffy and knew something was wrong right away, part of her was enraged, seeing the boy she loved in obvious pain, but kept on the inside.

"What's wrong?" asked Hancock then relied something, "Where's Star?"

Luffy just remained silent.

"I think we should talk about in the castle." Said Marco.

Hancock froze when he said that, then realized something.

There would only be one reason why they couldn't talk about it in front of Belladonna.

"All right… we'll talk about in the castle." Said Hancock.

They got to the castle.

Sandersonia and Marigold both entered the room.

"It was a Celestial dragon… wasn't it?" asked Hancock.

"Yeah it was." Said Marco.

Hancock started crying, while her sisters stood there in shock.

"We knew this would be the best spot to regroup." Said Marco, "Considering your history."

"It's okay if my brothers come here…" said Luffy.

"Of course!" said Hancock blushing.

"Will they keep the secret?" asked Sandersonia.

"I think so." Said Marco, "Plus you know, Sabo is a pirate captain under the Revolutionary Army."

"Aren't you going to call them?" asked Hancock.

Luffy even though it was a serious situation started to laugh a little.

"3, 2 and 1." Said Marco.

Marco's phone started to ring.

"You can set a watch to it." Said Marco.

This only made Luffy laugh even more.

Marco answered his phone with scissors already ready.

"Marco! Portal! Now!" yelled Ace on the other end.

Marco made the petal and Ace made his usual entrance causing the three Boa sisters gape.

Ace immediately noticed Hancock and got into a defensive position.

"Okay!" yelled Ace, "What is she doing here?"

"She's my friend!" said Luffy.

"What…" said Ace.

"We've been friends for months." Said Marco.

"She even came my birthday party." Said Luffy.

Ace was flabbergasted but managed to calm down.

"Okay… you managed opt befriend a War Lord known for her man hating ways… of course you did." Said Ace.

However once he was calm he noticed the tense atmosphere in the room, especially since the levity that brought had dissipated.

"Is something wrong?" asked Ace.

He noticed the bandage around Marco arm and that Star wasn't there.

"Where's Star!" yelled Ace.

"Do you know what a Celestial Dragon is?" asked Marco.

Ace paled considerably.

"Call Sabo now." said Ace, "Because he need to know about this."

Luffy nodded, "Call Sabo."

Sabo immediately answered.

"Hey Luffy." Said Sabo then saw how seriously, "What's wrong?"

"What do you know about Celestial dragons?"

"Why?" asked Sabo, "What happened?"

Star was taken by one." Muttered Luffy .

They heard thumps as if someone was running towards Sabo.

Sabo just sighed and seemed to bracing himself for something.

That was when it appeared someone had tackled Sabo and taken the mirror from him.

IT was Koala of all people.

"What do you mean Star was taken by a Celestial Dragon?" she asked.

Luffy didn't know how to answer that especially since the look on her face was a mixture of anger and sadness.

"Please whatever is going on let me help." Said Koala.

"Please get off me." Said Sabo with a sigh, "I understand your reason but your standing on me…"

Koala got up form Sabo.

"Sorry." Said Koala.

"Okay! Open up a portal. Because this needs to be a private conversation that my crew shouldn't listen in on!" said Sabo nearly shouting the second part.

"Me and Darla are already shooing everyone away because this is private!" he heard Molly yell.

"But still." Said Sabo.

"Just a heads up!" called out Ace, "Where we are will surprise you."

"Oh come on… I think with whatever is going I'm sure the location isn't that bad." said Sabo.

Marco opened the portal. Sabo and Koala walked through, Sabo's eyes widened, he had seen pictures of Hancock.

"What is Boa Hancock doing here?" asked Sabo.

"She our friend." Said Luffy.

"What…" said Sabo.

"She even went to Luffy's birthday part." Said Marco trying not to laugh remembering Ace's reaction

It was a tense situation, but they needed a small break, and watching Sabo's and to a lesser extent Koala's reactions were pretty funny and just what they needed.

"What!" yelled Sabo.

"You know… I don't know if it should be that spurring." Said Koala.

Sabo face palmed.

Once his bafflement faded they knew they needed to have an explanation.

"Okay…" said Ace, What happened?"

Meanwhile at the Marine ship Star was brought to a room.

"Take it that wand of yours can only work for you!" said the Celestial Dragon.

Star didn't answer.

Celestial Dragon walked over and smacked her.

"Answer me!" he yelled.

"It only works for my family." She said.

The Celestial Dragon seemed to smile evilly.

"In a few years." He said.

"What?" asked Star getting a bad feeling.

"Just never mind." Said Celestial Dragon, "But it will be much fun breaking you until then."

He then punched her much harder.

Meanwhile back on Amazon Lily they finished telling what happened.

"But I don't get it…" said Sabo, "Why did you come here, I get that she's your friend but why go to a War Lord?"

"Unless…" said Koala, "You were a slave… and they know about it…"

"What!" yelled Hancock looking read y tot kill, "I knew I would have to tell those two! But you came here without permission even if you are a woman. She…"

"Knows exactly what you went through." Said Koala cutting her off.

Koala immediately got up, she faced her back to Hancock and lifted up the back of her shirt. However there was what appeared to be a tattoo on her back of a sun. The three women froze when she did this.

"Fisher Tiger gave this to me." Said Koala.

"How… how old were you?" asked Marigold horrified knowing that Koala was much younger than them.

"Does it really matter?" muttered Koala.

"I'm sorry…" said Hancock she turned to Sabo, "Did you know?"

"Yeah, she told me when she joined." Said Sabo, "My first mate and doctor are only others that know."

"I had to explain why I had the symbol of the Sun Pirates on my back after all to my roommates." Said Koala.

"What?" asked Marco.

"The Sun Pirates were a pirate crew formed by Fisher Tiger." Said Hancock, "Many of them were former slaves, but not all of them… so all members that that mark to protect all of them."

"But for a human girl to have it…' said Sandersonia, "It can only mean one thing."

"As you can see you can trust me… I would never ever betray this secret." Said Koala, "Not when it's something we share…"

Marco, Luffy and Ace realized what it meant. That Koala was also a slave.

"So how do we handle this?" asked Sabo, "Because I have two ideas. The first is to go after them right away. All of us will be danger, and I'd rather not have Luffy and Marco get bounties… at least not yet for Luffy…"

"Not to mention if they call an admiral." Said Koala.

"But the longer Star is there… the more traumatized she will be…" said Sabo.

"What the other one?" asked Marco.

"We confess to Moon." Said Sabo, "Star will be upset and it will lead to a war between Mewni and the World Government… After all a Celestial Dragon taking the Princess of Mewni and combined with magic, there's no way that the World Governed can win…I don't know if it would be a good idea, after all the longer Star is there the more traumatized she will be… and to be honest will probably shatter our relationship with her."

"Not only did we tell her mom behind her back but…. Who knows how long we were leave her there…" said Ace.

"We go for the first one." Said Luffy, "We can't leave Star there!"

"He's right!" said Marco, "She's my best friend and I'm not leaving her back there… but I think we should bring in one more person."

"Really who?" asked Ace.

"Look I know what I'm about to say will make you question why I'm suggesting it… but understand I have a very good reason to…" sighed Marco, "I think we should bring Janna in."

"Marco are you feeling okay." Said Ace.

"You did get shot." Said Luffy.

"Look we need a magic user, and Janna would be the only one we can call right now." Said Marco.

"How good of a magic user is she?" asked Hancock.

"I think she's been doing stuff recently that's preventing her from getting caught." Said Marco.

"Star thinks she got Glossaryck to teach her a spell to get away with everything." Said Luffy.

"But will she keep the secret?" asked Sandersonia

"I think so… mostly because she's from a different dimension." Said Sabo.

"Also remember slavery is dead in our dimension…" said Marco.

"She was a guest at Luffy's part… and I've seen her magic." Said Hancock.

"Luffy please call her… I don't think I should be the one." Said Marco.

"Okay." Said Luffy.

He called Janna.

"Hey Luffy… let me guess some sort of evil thing and you want my help." Said Janna.

"Yeah." Said Luffy unsure how to respond to Janna.

"Let make a portal already." Said Janna.

Luffy did so. She rode in lounging on a giant floating eyeball.

"Is that a giant eye ball?" asked Marigold.

"Just ignore her weirdness…" muttered Marco, "It will make this conversation less awkward that way."

"So…" said Janna still sitting on the eyes, "What's up and does it have to with the fact Star isn't here?"

"Yeah…" sighed Marco.

Back in the marine ship, Star laid on a cot staring at the celling.

She sighed, there was nothing she could do right now. The Celestial Dragon had her wand and fighting back was not an option due to the bomb collar.

That was when the Celestial Dragon came into the room.

"What do you want?" asked Star.

"You know I want to break you? Right? And ding that requires a lot of visits while we're on this ship." Said the Celestial Dragon.

"Seriously?" asked Star glaring at him.

He punched her hard.

She cupped her cheek where she punched him.

However what she didn't know was that cracks were starting to form in her cheek marks.

He walked over and grabbed her face.

"Interesting… so it's not make up… I guess it's a magic thing then…" said the Celestial Dragon.

He then smacked her away .

She glared at him.

"I'll be back later." Said the Celestial Dragon.

Star glared at the Celestial Dragon as he left.

"Please come soon." She though hugging her knees.

Back on Amazon Lily…

"Okay… this sounds bad." Said Janna.

"yes… obviously…" said Marco.

"Don't worry, Glossaryck taught me a spell that will be help out with this." Said Janna.

"You think it will work?" asked Ace.

"I've used it a few times before." Said Janna with a shrug, "And trust me it will make sure it will keep us safe from any relation."

The others weren't sure, after they were about to basically taunt the World Government in a such a way that would put them all in danger for quite a while.

"We can't waste any more time talk we have to go now." Said Sabo.

"Thank you for letting us plan here." Ace boing a little to Hancock.

"Wait!" said Hancock, "I'm coming too!"

"What?" asked Sabo.

"I despise the Celestial Dragons… not to mention Star is my friend…" said Hancock, "I can't let her remain there!"

"But if you join us… then you'll lose everything." Said Sabo.

"Don't you think I don't know that!" yelled Hancock.

Marigold and Sandersonia looked at their sister. They despised them just as much.

"All right." Said Marigold.

"No…" said Hancock.

"What?" asked Marigold.

"I'm going to do with alone." Said Hancock.

"ahem…" said Marco who motioned to everyone else.

"I'm going to do this is without you." Said Hancock.

Her sisters began to cry.

"Why?" asked Sandersonia.

"I'm your older sister." Said Hancock, "If it's anyone who takes our revenge it's me. I think one of you will need to take my place if they demand it."

The three sisters hugged each other, knowing that things were going to change.

"Don't be over dramatic. Like I said the spell will make sure that they won't ever retaliate." Said Janna.

"What the spell exactly?" asked Sabo.

"I think you'll have to see for yourself." Said Janna with a shrug.

"Why are you friends with her?" Koala whispered to Marco.

"I don't' know…" sighed Marco.

Once the sisters broke the hug Luffy made the portal to the Marine Ship.

"Is everyone ready?" asked Ace.

"As ready as we'll ever be." Said Marco.

They headed through the portal, with Sandersonia and Marigold watching trying not to cry.

On the deck of the Marine Ship two of the marines made sure the coast was clear to talk about something.

"I don't know how long I can handle it! I feel extremely dirty! This is just wrong!" cried one of them.

"I know… but I've been on World Noble duty before…" sighed the other marine.

"How do you deal with it!" said the first marine.

"Just ignore it… and pretend it's not happening." Said the other marine.

"I don't think I can! There's a young girl being beaten!" said the first marine, "That's going to haunt me forever!"

That was when the portal opened and the two marines on deck saw it.

"They're back!" yelled the first.

Marines surrounded the portal. Marco and Luffy were the first two out of course. The marines were ready for the two of them.

Janna and Koala were the next two to emerge, the Marines figured that they would bring back up and since they weren't known they didn't get any response other than as back up.

Then Ace and Sabo came out of the portal.

"That's Fire Fist Ace!" yelled one of the marines.

"Blue Gentleman Sabo too!" yelled another of the Marines.

Then Hancock emerged from the portal.

"Boa Hancock! What is she doing here!" yelled another.

However those that were scared were immediately drawn to Hancock.

"Love Love Beam!"

She turned those Marines to stone.

"Can you turn them back?" asked Janna, "Because you'll get caught if their still stone."

"Yes I can." Said Hancock, "Unless that spell can really prevent them from retaliate I see no reason why."

"Time to show you!" said Janna.

She pointed to the two marines that were talking earlier.

"Mind Eraser! Pew Pew!" she said.

The spell hit the marines, both of them fell to the deck drooling and cationic

She then started pointing at some other marines saying "Mind Eraser! Pew Pew!"

However the other marines aimed attack for Janna, however the others started to back her up.

"Okay! What is that spell!" said Marco chopping down a few marines.

"It's a memory erasing spell. I've been using the past few weeks to avoid detention. It also leaves them catatonic for a few hours as side effect." Said Janna, "I've done a lot of thing but the teachers completely forgot about it."

"Why didn't you just say you had a memory wiping spell?" asked Sabo.

"More fun this way." Said Janna with a shrug.

Marco had stolen a sword from a fallen Marine and cut using a razor wind.

:All right!" said Sabo, "Myself and Koala will look for the communication room and secret it so they can call for help. Ace and Hancock will defend Janna."

"Why are you order us around?" asked Hancock glaring at Sabo.

"I think it's a good idea." Said Luffy.

"You're right." Said Hancock blushing a little, "Sorry."

Ace and Sabo looked at each other from the corner of their eyes and knew they had to talk about it later.

"And Marco ad Luffy will look for Star." Finished Sabo.

They nodded and once all the Marines were taken care of they broke into the three groups.

Sabo and Koala looked for the commutations room.

Koala punched the air however it sent several of the marines flying.

Sabo grabbed his pipe and smirked, his hand and the pipe itself had turned black. She smashed a couple of the marines with it.

"Looks like your Haki is getting better." Said Koala.

Sabo smiled, it helped he was determined to save Star.

Elsewhere on the ship, Ace and Hancock were asking down the marines.

Hancock created a heart with a kiss.

"Pistol kiss!" she called out shooting the heart.

This hit one of the Marines.

"Fire Gun!" said Ace shooting bullets made out of fire form his hands.

"Mind Eraser! Pew Pew!" called out Janna erasing their memories and causing them to go catatonic.

"Is "Pew Pew" part of the incantation or are you just saying that for fun?" asked Ace.

"It's part of the incantation." Said Janna.

That was when they saw a large crowd of Marines headed their way.

"Maybe I should also pull my weight." Said Janna.

"You've been erasing their memories and leaving them like that the whole time." said Hancock, "And many of you took out without her help."

"I think she just wants to use her strongest spell." Said Ace.

That was when Janna created a Baby Marco with Wheels for Hands.

"I'm baby Marco! And I have wheels for hands!" said Baby Marco for Wheels For Hands and then went overt to run over the Marines.

"What…" said Hancock.

"Yeah…" sighed Ace.

The Celestial Dragon heard the screams on the ship. And knew that they had returned.

And he knew they probably brought back up.

However it didn't matter because he had a plan to deal with them.

He went to Star's room, she heard the screams and yells from the marines.

"What hell is up with that baby!" she heard a marine yell.

"Whee!" was rather familiar cheered rang out.

"Janna you scoundrel." Said Star with a slight smile realizing that's one of the people who came to rescue.

That was when the Celestial Dragon barged into the room.

"You!" yelled the Celestial Dragon.

He held the wand having grabbed it.

He grabbed her by her hair.

"Let go of the hair!" cried Star.

The Celestial Dragon kicked her in the back.

"This is all your fault!" he yelled.

"It's yours if you hadn't kidnapped me they wouldn't be attacking you." Muttered Star.

He dragged her out of the room.

However it turned out that was when Luffy and Marco had arrived to find them.

"Star!" said Luffy.

"Put her down!" said Marco.

"I won't! She mine"! said the Celestial Dragon, "Leave now and take away your little friend or else I'll call an admiral! You don't want to see them!"

Neither one relented only hoping that Sabo and Koala had already done their job.

"Oh well I hope it's Akainu, he's quite thorough when it comes to criminals!" laughed the Celestial dragon.

He tossed the wand away and took out a baby Transponder Snail.

"Send out for an Admiral Now." Said the Celestial Dragon into the baby Transponder.

"I'm sorry I'm afraid I can't do that." Said the voice on the other end.

Both Marco and Luffy smiled at the voice and Star tried not to cry.

She recognized the voice too.

"Why not!" yelled the Celestial Dragon, "I am Saint Rupert! I order you to send out for an admiral."

"You don't' get do you? You're not dealing with a bunch of idioms… you honestly didn't think that we wouldn't go for the communications room of a ship carrying a Celestial Dragon as the first location?" asked the voice, "We're already taken out everyone in this room!"

"Mind Eraser! Pew Pew!" they heard Janna's voice.

"And now they won't be able to remember the last 24 hours!" said the voice, "Surrender my sister or else you'll know pain and trust me… you're dealing with a group that wants your blood right now."

Saint Rupert as he was known as began to get extremely angry.

He tossed away the baby transponder snail.

He lifted Star by the hair lifting her off the ground.

Then made an effort to grab her collar.

"I though her skills would amazing but it look like she'll be a wasted effort." Said Saint Rupert.

"No…" said Marco.

However Luffy looked at the wand, he never tired it and to be honest he never cared about using magic, sure it was awesome but it would just make things too easy.

But in this case too easy was something he needed.

HE stretched to grab the wand.

There was a surprisingly bright flash of light when he grabbed it.

When the light was clear the wand was a very different shape.

The handle was red, however the crystal seemed to take up the entire top of the wand (or rather the part wasn't broken off) and was a shinning white skull, although it was a skull it was rather cute. However the part that was broken up was still a skull but was metal that seemed to reflect in a greenish tint.

"No way!" said Marco.

"Kick his ass with magic Luffy!" yelled Star.

"Mega Super Beam Blast!" yelled Luffy shooting a red beam from the wand as yellow cheek marks in the shape of Xs appeared on his cheeks.

When the beam Saint Rupert he let go of Star.

Star scrambled to Marco knowing that Luffy got this.

At the same time the other five arrived as they thoroughly went over the deck. And saw that just about everyone was taken care of thanks to ether Janna's spell or Hancock's powers (which she would reverse before they leave)

"What…" said Ace.

"Is Luffy using the wand?" asked Sabo.

"Mega Fist Punch!" called out Luffy.

A large glowing fist came out of the wand and his Saint Rupert

With those watching, Hancock's eye became hearts as her nose started to bleed.

"Are you okay? Asked Janna.

It should be noted that people in the blue dimension that when they got really aroused their noses would start bleeding.

So this made Koala a little uncomfortable and Sabo and Ace EXTREMELY uncomfortable.

"Okay! Seriously! We are going to have to talk later!" said Ace.

Hancock blushed bright red realized where her nose was bleeding

Back with the fight however Luffy smirked knowing what to use next.

"Narwhal Blast!" called out Luffy.

The Narwhal hit the Celestial Dragon hard.

Luffy turned around at Star and smiled.

"You always wanted to do that, didn't you?" asked Star trying not to laugh.

However what Luffy didn't know was Saint Rupert managed to get the Narwhal off him, while it did shatter his helmet, he got up and took out his gun.

He smiled evilly as he so Luffy in the back.

However while normally this wouldn't affect Luffy, he was expecting him to return so he had loaded his gun with Sea Stone bullets.

Everyone watched in horror as Luffy fell to the floor as the cheek marks faded from his face.

Star was furious.

Earlier she was shocked when Marco got shot… but she noticed that where he got shot wasn't that bad and getting treatment would be the best thing to do combined with the fact she still wasn't used to Dipping Down.

This one the other hand… this pushed her over the edge.

No one had any time to react when Star was bathed in golden light the cracks in her cheeks marks healed and started to glow. She screamed, as the collar she was wearing disappeared in golden sparkles, at the same time the bullet floated out of Luffy's wound and also disappeared in a golden light as the wound magically closed.

Star also sent out a beam of golden light at Saint Rupert, it sent him crashing through several rooms and thankfully for everyone eh didn't breach the hull.

Star fell to the ground unconscious, while Luffy got up and ran over to her.

"The fact that didn't use her ultimate form and her spells took a lot out of her." Sighed Sabo, "Combined with the beatings she probably received too."

"Hey Janna." Said Marco.

"On it!" said Janna.

She ran over to the barely conscious Celestial Dragon.

"You know what… I erased the last 24 hours from all the Marines Minds… but I think you need a total wipe." Said Janna, "Mind Eraser! Pew Pew!"

Luffy held onto Star and hugged her.

"We still need to turn undo the ones that were turned to stone." Said Ace.

"I know." Said Hancock.

After doing just that and double checking through out the ship to find anyone who escaped getting their mind erased, they headed back to Amazon Lily.

Marigold and Sandersonia were surprised that they came back at all.

"Turned out the spell that Janna was talking about was memory erasing spell." Said Hancock.

"So we could have come." Said Sandersonia.

"You wouldn't have done anything to him though." Said Janna.

"How is she?" asked Marigold.

"She used way too much magic with out a wand so she's going to be out for a while." Said Sabo.

"You can stay here for as long as you need." Said Hancock blushing a little.

"We need to talk by the way…" said Ace.

"About Luffy." Said Sabo.

Luffy was more worried about Star at the moment to notice how his brothers were going to talk to Hancock.

Thankfully she explained that wasn't planning on doing anything to Luffy until he was of age and she truly did love him romantically because of his kindness and bright attitude.

Both of them were just shocked by this fact but divided to call it a wash considering it was clear that she really did care for Luffy as well as Star.

Sometime later, Star finally woke up.

"What… happened?" asked Star.

Then she saw that Luffy and Marco were both sitting by her bed side.

"Luffy you're okay!" she cried hugging her brother.

"Yeah! You used magic and fixed me." Said Luffy.

Star just cried in his chest.

Turned out they weren't in the room alone.

Ace, Sabo, Koala, Janna, Hancock, Sandersonia, Marigold and Nyon were also in the room.

Once she had stopped crying.

"Hey! You need this back." Said Luffy giving back the wand.

When she grabbed it turned back to Star's shape.

"How was Luffy able to use the wand?" asked Ace.

"Maybe because of sibling bond I guess." Said Sabo.

"Or it's magic." Said Janna.

"Star did he…" said Hancock.

"Thankfully no." said Star, "They didn't have it on them so I didn't get one…"

That was when she remembered something…

"Oh I think it's fitting that I perfected a certain spell I was working on." Said Star, "It's something for you three."

"Wait a spell for us?" asked Marigold.

That was when it hit Ace.

"Wait… that healing spell you were working on…" said Ace.

"It was for them." Said Star with a sad smile.

"Healing spell?" asked Sandersonia.

Star explained the spell, and all three of them showed their brands to her.

"Burnuim scarus removio!" she called out.

All three of them felt a warmth on their backs as the marks of the Celestial Dragons faded away.

"They're gone!" said Nyon.

All three sisters ran over to Star crying hugging her.

"I don't think we can ever pay you back for his!" cried Marigold.

"We're finally completely free!" cried Sandersonia.

"We all owe you so much." Cried Hancock, "I don't' think we will ever be able to repay you."

Koala smiled at the hug, she knew they were feeling the thing she knew all too well.

"Wait… what about yours?" asked Marco to Koala.

"Mine was tuned to a mark of freedom." Said Koala, "No way am I getting rid of it."

Marco nodded.

That was when Koala had a look on her face as if she just remembered something she had forgotten and to be fair it make since why she had forgotten about.

She walked over to Ace and punched him in the face.

"What that for!" yelled Ace.

"For that stupid move for what you pulled in Jimbei!" yelled Koala.

"Oh… right… you did threaten to punch me for that…" muttered Ace as everyone stared at what just happened, even breaking the tearful high between the sisters and Star.

"Hey! We have to step out for a bit." Said Sabo remembering

"Why?" asked Luffy.

"Because let's just say we have to report what happened." Said Koala.

Durring the time that Star was unconscious, Marco lent Koala his dimensional scissors to pick up their Transponder Snail.

"Hello?" asked t man's voice picking up.

"It's Sabo, myself and Koala got into an Incident with a Celestial Dragon in the West Blue." Sighed Sabo hoping that the two would get into trouble.

"There are already reports of a Marine Ship carrying a Celestial Dragon getting mysteriously attacked. All the Marines had lost an entire day's worth of memories while the Celestial Dragon was completely mind whipped." Said the voice, "I was talking with the Chief of Staff and she said that magic was probably behind it… so I guess something happened with either Luffy or Star."

Sabo explained what had happened and the person on the other sighed once given most of the details (as he left out Hancock's identity)

"In this case I will let it slide." Said the voice, "I can't blame you or Koala for helping out. She is your sister…"

"I know you probably would have thought it would be been a better idea to go tell Moon but I couldn't do that… to leave her with that monster for who knows how long." Sabo practically growled out.

"I know the bond you share…" said the man on the other end, "How is she doing?"

"I don't' know… she seems fine… but…" said Sabo.

"Something's wrong…" said the man on the other end.

"Yeah." Sighed Sabo.

"How's Luffy." Said the man on the other side.

"I've told you many times. I'm not telling you until you introduce yourself to him." said Sabo rather angrily.

The Man on the other side grumbled while Koala tried to hide a smile at this.

"You should go comfort your sister." Said the man on the other side.

"I will Dragon. And thank you for understanding." Said Sabo.

The man who was talking to was Dragon, the leader of the Revolutionary Army, and the two had met in person after Sabo joined.

On the other end Dragon hung up on his end, as it turned out he was the man that Sabo had met on that day.

And indeed he remembered Sabo from that day as well and was actually quite surprised by the coincidence.

"So what do you think about the events?" he asked a woman who was covered in shadows.

The woman shrugged not saying a word, she was the Chief of Staff.

Back on Amazon Lily. Sabo to the room where Star was recovering.

"Hey I need to talk to my brothers about something." Said Star.

The others knew they had to leave the room.

"Marco can stay." Said Star.

Once they were out of the room Star hugged her knees.

"What I'm about say is something I never thought I would say until I was an adult or queen." Said Stare not looking at any one.

She lifted her head to look at everyone in the room were all concerned about what was going on.

"I think… it's time to tell mom." She said.

Next Time: Star isn't sure how to tell her mother about her brothers bring from the Blue Dimension after all that happened... But when an accent tradition of the Princess getting a song about her approaches and the songstrel wanting to write about the real Star, how will her mother take the news, especially since so many people either know or figured it out? Find out next time!

A/N: The next chapter will show some of the aftermath. I really wanted to end the chapter on that Wham Line... trust me there will be a bit of aftermath to cover in the next chapter...


	57. Face the Music

A/N: Saying it now, I'm not much of a lyricist... so I don't know if the verse I wrote is any good... so yeah... anyways enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 56: Face the Music

There was a lot to unpack with what happened in the West Blue. After all it was a big deal for the ones involved and the World Government.

For Star she talked to Luffy the next morning about something…

"I need a break from Blue Demission Adventures." Said Star.

"What?" asked Luffy.

"I don't mean going to visit you. Or Amazon Lily or Baterilla, I just can't go to a different Blue for a fun random adventure." Said Star.

Luffy nodded, he understood. After all everything that happened he couldn't blame her.

He also hugged her as well.

For the World Government they were freaking out. Having a Marine Ship lose an entire days of memories while the Celestial Dragon that they escorting having all his memories completely gone… They didn't know who to blame as Hancock got rid of the evidence that pointed to her and the injuries (even the fire based ones) could be attributed to anyone.

However one high ranking Marine put together the pieces.

And that Marine had to visit his grandson.

"Luffy!" yelled Garp outside the tree house.

Luffy froze, before he could leave though, Garp already made his way to the top.

"Gramps…" said Luffy sweating.

Garp punched Luffy so hard he dropped his scissors.

"You're not supposed take them"! yelled Luffy.

"I plan to give them back! I just want answers!: yelled Garp.

"About what!" yelled Luffy.

"There was an incident in the West Blue a few days ago. A Marine Ship escorting a Celestial Dragon was attacked. No one knows who did as the entire ship had their memory erased." Said Garp, "It reeks of magic in my opinion…"

Luffy looked away.

"If the reason is good enough I'll pretend it didn't happen." Said Garp, "And it better be a good enough reason."

Luffy began to shake.

"He took Star." Said Luffy.

Garp froze.

"He was tying to make her slave, but we couldn't let them happen." Said Luffy shaking.

"I already figured Ace was in on it, Sabo was too, wasn't he?" asked Garp.

"Marco too." Said Luffy.

"I'd say that pretty good reason." Said Garp.

Luffy looked his Grandfather. He tossed him his Dimensional Scissors.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe…" said Garp.

"Thanks Grandpa." Said Luffy.

Garp said nothing as he left, thought it was clear he was smiling.

Hancock, Sandersonia and Marigold on the other hand, well things were doing much better on Amazon Lilly.

The excuse they came up with was that Star figured out a way to remove the Gorgon Eyes while keeping the beneficial aspects of the "curse" (IE: controlled use of turning people to stone and snake transformation). Not only did all of Amazon Lily celebrate but Hancock deicide to try out backless dresses.

Needless to say she was stunning in them.

However thanks to a large population of the island being in love with her there was a problem and many of them had to get blood transfusions due to powerful nosebleeds.

There was also one more bit of aftermath.

Due to something discovered during the events it led to a morale problem in the Blue Freedom pirates.

Most of the crew was depressed, the only ones that weren't were Koala and Darla. Why?

"Luffy and Boa Hancock! HOPE IS DEAD!" yelled Niko.

Gregor said something but it was in hi thick accident so most the crew couldn't understand it, he was also facing face down on the deck.

"Why Luffy? WHY!" screamed Keith.

Sabo just stared at his crew., he had decided to tell Molly about Hancock being attracted to Luffy who quickly spread it to the crew.

Luffy was living a dream of many people in the world… and he wasted it by being Monkey D. Luffy .

"Men are idiots." Muttered Darla.

"Oi!" yelled Molly depressed as the men were.

"And lesbians." Said Darla.

"Thanks!" said Molly who fell down face first, "I thought I had a chance… she's known for hating men…"

She then started to bang her head.

Sabo sighed, Koala just shook her head and Darla just stared at the crew.

"Should we make baby food again?" she asked.

"NOT ON YOUR LIFE!" yelled the rest of the crew.

However one thing that hadn't happened yet was that Star still hadn't told her mom.

She just couldn't figure out a way to do it.

Plus it didn't help that an important part of being a princess was coming up.

Song Day, where a song is written about the Princess.

And Queen Moon showed Star her song using a marionette.

With the cutest sappiest thing Star had ever seen talking about how perfect Princess Moon was.

And Star loves cute things.

Then again everyone has their limits when it comes to cuteness.

"Worst! Song! Ever!" said Star speaking to the mother on the mirror, "Do I have to one of those songs written about me?"

"Yes it's a tradition as old as the Kingdom." Said Queen Moon, "And your official introduction as future Queen of Mewni."

"That song isn't about the real you! You could plug any name into it and it would be the same" said Star then said very sarcastically, "Buttercup! Sparkle! Snowflake! They all happen to smell lie lavender and love puppies! Damn!"

"Star!" yelled Queen Moon.

Star blushed.

After the incident Star had started to swear casually. Due to her Princess upbringing she knew to keep it in unless she was extremely upset.

"Star is something wrong?" asked Queen Moon, "I know you swear only when you're extremely upset."

"What! You know!" yelled Star, "And you never told me! What hell!"

Queen Moon sighed, "Look I know it's okay to pepper your language with swearing when you're upset… but you've never sworn like this and I doubt it has something to do with Song Day… so what's wrong?"

Star knew this might be a good time to tell her the truth.

However she chickened out.

"Nothing! Nothing's wrong!" said Star.

Queen Moon sighed, she knew something was wrong. However the combination of having to find Ludo and Star being stubborn.

"Star, I don't have time for this." She sighed, "Preparations for you Song Celebration are already underway. The new official songstrel for the kingdom is heading to Earth to write your song as well."

"Fine…" muttered Star then whispered under her breath, "I'll deal with the ass."

"Star!" scolded Queen Moon.

"And I'll work on my potty mouth too!" muttered Star.

"One quick question before I go." Said Queen Moon.

"No I haven't used the s or f words…" sighed Star.

This was true.

"Good." Sighed Queen Moon, "Also the people like their Princess Songs light and fluffy can you handle that?"

"Yes mom." Sighed Star.

She closed the curtain.

"I'll handle it by avoid the problem until it goes away." Said Star.

Meanwhile in Mewni… Queen Moon was taking off pieces of her dress getting ready for something.

In the room were King River and Hekapoo.

"Are you sure you won't bring a bunch of knights?" asked King River.

"This had to be low key under the radar." Said Queen Moon.

"She right, we're not sure what might be controlling Ludo." Said Hekapoo.

"But it's the forest of Certain Death, it's not safe." Said King River.

"Moon can handle herself." Said Hekapoo.

"You know she wouldn't have to do this if you had done your job!" yelled King River.

"Look have you ever been attacked by a cat-sized rat army, the answer is no." said Hekapoo.

King River grumbled.

"All right, we'll have the meeting once you get back… or after the Song Day celebration. Which ever comes first." Said Hekapoo.

Queen Moon nodded and gave her crown to King River.

"Hold down the kingdom until I come back." Said Queen Moon.

"Just one little knight." Said King River.

Queen Moon left to find out where Ludo was.

On earth a carriage arrived and a young man with a goatee dressed like a bard holding a lute arrived at the Diaz House.

"Ah! The Songstrel." Said Star.

"Greetings Princess Star. I am Ruberiot" Said the Songstrel.

He began to sign her a little song.

"Yeah, yeah come in." said Star.

She let him in, where Marco and Luffy were watching a documentary about penguins.

"It shouldn't take too long." Said Ruberiot sitting down and taking out a note pad, "I just want to get to know the real Star."

"Oh how rude of me!" said Star, "I didn't offer you anything. Water? Juice? Tea?"

"Well if you have mint tea…" said Ruberiot.

"Oh you're just in luck! Marco is a member of the tea of the month club! I'll go make your damn tea!" said Star trying to be pelted and clearly failing.

"Did you just say…" said Ruberiot shocked at the princess swearing.

"She's going through some stuff." Sighed Marco then realize something, "Wait… tea of the month club?"

Luffy shrugged.

Meanwhile Star faked making the tea. Then ran off with Cloudy calling Janna if they wanted to go to the mall.

While waiting for hours.

Thankfully Luffy was Luffy and was getting along with Ruberiot to distract him from signing about where Star was.

Unfortunately Luffy ended up getting him off on a tangent what constitutes at true art…

It's better not know what lead into that conversation… just don't ask…

"Fart Jokes aren't satire! They will never be art and satire!" yelled Ruberiot.

Star walked in with a very large milkshake wearing a new hat and sunglasses.

"Oh Princess Star you're finally here." Said Ruberiot.

"They're having a really weird conversation." Said Marco.

"I don't even know how it got there." Said Luffy even just as confused as Marco.

"I don't ether but it doesn't matter." Said Ruberiot, "You're here!"

"Well goodbye!" said Star.

"What?" asked Ruberiot, "I can't write the Princess Song without you. And I can't leave until it's done."

"Well I'm not saying here until your ass is gone." Said Star.

"You know, Star. Help me make popcorn!" Marco said suddenly.

"What?" asked Star.

Marco dragged her into the kitchen… Star knew what this meant.

"Please don't." said Star.

"What?" asked Marco.

"Take your paper, glasses, clothes and book." Said Star.

"Fine." Said Marco, "Star… look I get it you're upset but don't take it on someone you don't know."

"Oh this isn't about that…" said Star, "I just don't want a Princess Song."

"That's it." Said Marco.

"Yeah, it was so cutesy and old fashioned and not my thing." Said Star, "If I didn't go through that recently I would probably still treat him like crap… just without the casual swearing."

Marco sighed.

"Be honest." Said Marco.

"The song was about how perfect she was with smelling like lavender and kissing kitties and how she flosses every day." Said Star.

"Oh…" said Marco, "Look who's to say your Princess Song has be like that?"

"Who's to say he's not going to make it like that." Said Star.

"I just listened him go on a tangent about music, true art and fart jokes… maybe if you talk to him…" said Marco.

"Fine." Said Star.

"Look you're not an ordinary princess and everyone knows that. I'm sure you're song will show that." Said Marco.

"Thanks." Said Star, "Hugs!"

She hugged Marco smiling brightly as she did that.

"He's staring at us isn't he?" asked Star.

"I think Luffy went to the bathroom." Said Marco.

Star sighed.

"Okay Ruberiot, if that is your real name." said Star, "My room now!"

They went up to her room.

"Okay. I my fuse is shorter than usual! But I want to let you know! I don't want my princess song to be like my mom's like at all!" said Star, "So if you're going that way, I'm kicking your ass out here! Got it!" said Star.

Ruberiot breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good! Because that's what I wanted." Said Ruberiot.

"Wait what?" asked Star.

"I have integrity! And I want to bring the Princess Song into a new generation! To show them your gifts and your flaws!" Said Ruberiot.

"Really?" asked Star.

"Yes. Mewmans want to know their future queen. Not some –perfect image!" said Ruberiot, "Show off who you really are! The swearing monster fighter who teams up with her mysterious brothers!"

Star smiled when he said that… and realized something.

"What would you say if I used my song to confess something I really need to confess to?" asked Star.

Ruberiot eyes seemed to sparkle.

"Okay… so it sounds like you're on board." Said Star, "We need to get some people in here though."

Downstairs, Luffy and Marco watched TV when Marco's phone rang.

"Marco! Portal! Now!" yelled Ace.

Marco made a portal and Ace came out in his usual way.

"Hey Luffy! I need your help up here!" said Star from upstairs, "And Ace too! I think it's about the time he comes!"

"I need to mix up the schedule." Grumbled Ace.

"That you do." Said Marco.

They went upstairs where Star was calling Sabo.

"We're docked at an uninhabited island that no one really cares about because of its super short set time, so I have plenty of time." Said Sabo.

"Why are you even there?" asked Star.

"Existence is meaningless! Time is suffering! Life just plain sucks!" yelled one of his crew members in the back ground.

"I'm still suffering that morale problem…" sighed Sabo.

"Luffy will make a portal." Said Star.

Luffy made the portal and Sabo came out of it.

"So what do you need our help with?" asked Ace.

"I'm going to use my Princess song to confess." said Star.

"What?" asked Sabo, "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Star sighed, "Look… I had a chance this morning to confess but I blew it. Mom knows something's wrong." She explained.

"Oh the fact your casual swearing." Said Ace.

"No… because I started random crying." Said Star sarcastically.

"What sort of secret you want the song to be about?" asked Ruberiot.

"They're from the Blue Dimension." Said Star.

"What! Oh no! No! no! no!" yelled Ruberiot.

"What?" asked Star.

"It's nothing… nothing that concerns you… just some gambling debts…" said Ruberiot.

The four siblings just looked each other and shrugged it off.

"Are you sure you want to use your Princess Song like this?" asked Sabo.

"Look you guys a huge part of my lives having you be a part of my Princess Song only makes sense." Said Star, "Plus I don't know I can confess to her the truth on my own."

She started to cry.

Ace began to push Ruberiot out of the room.

"Hey!" yelled Ruberiot.

"Look right now it's family only…" said Ace, "All I will is that something happened recently and once she's done she'll let you back in."

He shot the door.

"We've been hiding it for years! We could have told her years ago once Luffy got his own scissors! We could have avoided so much if I had just told the truth sooner!" cried Star, "Even so I can't confess it myself! I just can't!"

Luffy wrapped his arms around his sister.

Sabo and Ace knew that with every thing she must be dealing with the confession that they all agreed with finally needed to happen.

"Star it's okay…" said Sabo.

"IF you think this is the right way." Said Ace.

"I'm sure." Said Star.

Once she was done crying they let Ruberiot back in.

"So… the song I have some ideas…" said Ruberiot, "First off are any your pirates? Because the blue Dimension is that pirate dimension right… because I have some ideas for that."

"This is going to be fun." Said Luffy with a big smile.

And so they came up with the song that it would be in three verses. The first part taking the form a traditional Princess Song, the second verse being how awesome she is and the third verse being part confession and part about how her brothers being part of her life.

The next night it was time for the celebration, the Magic High Commission were the first ones to arrive at the balance with Queen Moon and King River arriving after them.

"Took you long enough." Said Hekapoo.

"You better help me later." Muttered Queen Moon in a low voice.

"You have a twig in your hair." Muttered Hekapoo.

Queen Moon scowled and took out the twig from her hair.

Soon enough Star, Marco, Luffy, Sabo and Ace arrived. All of them dressed nice, though Luffy and Ace looked extremely uncomfortable in their attrite.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry…" said Star, "Do you know how much I work I had to get these two to dress nice? Not to mention finding tassels were impassable on earth!"

"How is she?" Hekapoo asked the brothers.

Neon of them direct answered. Ace avoid eye contact, Luffy pouted while Sabo gave the more or less sign with his hand.

Hekapoo sighed at that.

"Star there is something I want to tell you." Said Queen Moon.

"I know a Princess shouldn't be so damn late." Said Star.

She then covered her mouth. Earning looks from the Magic High commission.

"Doesn't she only…." said Hekapoo.

"Only when she's upset…" sighed Sabo.

Queen Moon sighed, the last couple day she searched for Ludo, during that time she had asked his parents for some help finding him… they were horrible monsters and emotionally abused him until he turned on them and stole the castle.

To say that was something of a wake up call would be a bit of an understated.

She did find Ludo however. Thanks to help from his actually surprisingly kind brother Dennis who was extremely worried about his older brother.

"Star as much I would want to talk about your new swearing habit… that's not it…" signed Queen Moon, "I just wanted to say how proud I am of you."

"What?" asked Star.

"I know the Princess Song isn't your cup of tea and I know I can be hard on your sometimes, so it means a lot that you went through with it." Said Queen Moon.

"Thanks, mom. But just so you know Ruby and I changed quite a bit of stuff. I mean it's not going to be exactly like your Princess Song. So don't freak out, okay." Sighed Star.

"Thank you for telling me, I trust your judgment." said Queen Moon.

Star was shaking a little.

Marco took his hand was she was sitting next to her and Luffy stretched out to grab her other hand.

Star breathed a bit better holding their hands.

Ruberiot got onto the stage, and began the song, giving the spotlight briefly to the royal family the first verse was traditional, the crowd loved it as he sand the song.

Then he smashed his lute into the storage confusing the crowd and ripping off his clothes revealing a glam rock style outfit while taking out an overly complicated electric guitar.

It took a bit for the crowd, but they started to get into as he sang about how awesome Star was a rebel princess.

"That's my girl!" cheered Rhombulus.

Queen Moon watched and Star was a bit nervous.

However this portion Queen Moon was actually smiling.

"What a delightful little ditty." Said Queen Moon actually enjoying the song, "Good job, Star."

"It's not over yet." Said Star.

The music change while still rockin' it took on a more piratey sound to it.

Luffy and Marco continued to hold Star's hand, after all she was worried about her mom's reaction.

"There is something different about this Princes that you will known! Unlike the other she has three brothers, though not royal born a promise between four children and a bond born! But do you know where these three were came form and who they are? In an other dimension those who reign supreme on the seas, the seas that gave the Dimension it's name to outsiders! The Blue Dimension of course and three young men each with a goal!"

"What?" asked Queen Moon, "The Blue Dimension?"

She looked right at Sabo who avoided her gaze.

"The oldest of the three. With the flame of desire, with a goal to banish the shadows of the past so he can stand tall on his own. The middle of which wants to bring about true freedom, with his crew by his side they face against the operation of the world! The youngest, he had yet to go out to set out on his own but when he does he strives to be the greatest of them all! To be the king! With his crown atop his head he will reach his dream! Two pirate sailing the seas! With a third on the way! Even if they are separated by a dimension they will use their pirate skills to protect their Princess sister! No matter what Dimension! The Pirate Brothers will stand tall besides their sister the amazing Princess Star!" sang Ruberiot.

"You're pirates?" asked Queen Moon.

"I'm not yet." Said Luffy.

"Luffy shut up." Muttered Ace.

Queen Moon just sighed.

The Magic High Commission didn't seem to react, Hekapoo and Rhombulus already knew but Omnitraxus and Lekmet (who was a goat demon) didn't seem to react either, Lekmet did seem to nod however.

The crowd's reaction was actually interesting, a very small minatory was confused and maybe a bit horrified.

Another good chunk of the crowd however seemed angry, but it didn't seem angry at the song, but rather almost as if they were angry at themselves like they did something stupid… similar to Ruberiot's reaction earlier…

Most the crowd loved the song however with many celebrating the song.

Queen Moon on the other hand.

"Star…" said Queen Moon then looked at the three brothers, "Is this true? You're not from Mewni?"

"We have a lot to talk about." Sighed Star, "The song's over so…"

However it turned out that behind Star's back Ruberiot wrote a fourth verse. Although he had only see him hug him once. He sensed it, the crush that Star had on Marco. Even showing a spot light on the two "lovers".

Once it was done, Star was just gaped.

"Oh fu…" said Star.

"STAR!" yelled Queen Moon.

"I was going to say fudge! I swear!" yelled Star.

The crowd cheered as Ruberiot took his bows. Though were strangled cries from the crowd, they were mostly drowned by the cheers.

"Come on let's go inside and talk about this." Said Sabo knowing they had a ton to unpack.

They went into the castle hearing the cheers.

"How… why…" said Queen Moon.

"When I was six… I stole a pair of Dimensional Succors form the Servants and I randomly cut a portal. It was to the Blue Dimension and I met Luffy. We hit it off and for the next two years… I started stealing scissors and you never caught me…" said Star.

"You were the thief…" said Queen Moon.

"Yeah…" said Star.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Queen Moon.

"I was scared okay!" cried Star, "I was scared that you would forbid me when ever seeing Luffy again because of where he was from! The Blue Dimension isn't exactly the safest Dimension and trust me I know!"

Queen Moon didn't know how to respond.

"I knew that when Luffy got his scissors maybe I should have told you, but I still scared that you would figure out a way to prevent me from seeing him again! And by that point it wasn't just Luffy!" cried Star, "I don't know what you would have done with Sabo at that time either…"

Queen Moon's eyes widened,

"You really thought that I wouldn't have forbidden you from ever seeing then again?" asked Queen Moon.

"We were all afraid." Said Sabo, "Even me."

Queen Moon filched when he said that.

However before more could be said one of the castle's servant entered the room wearing some sort of disguise carrying large brief cases.

"My king! I have brought you your winnings from the betting house!" said the Servant, "I of course took my cut and,…"

King River was cutting at his throat.

"Oh sorry… I guess Queen Moon never figured it out." Said the Servant Leaving.

Everyone in the room looked at King River.

"I might have used some insider information to win a better at one our betting houses about where which Dimension the boys were from…" said King River.

"You knew!" said Queen Moon, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"And betray my daughters trust like that?" asked King River.

Also if he had then Star, Luffy, Ace and Sabo could earlier retaliate and blab his secret…

He knew they wouldn't especially since it was clearly Star who confessed to it.

She looked at the Magic High Commission who all seemed to be avoiding her gaze.

"What…" she said.

"Fine I'll go first! You honestly think it's a coincidence I developed a love for the Blue Dimension right after every single record was shattered by an 8 year old?" Said Hekapoo, "I mean come on it's so obvious."

That was when a servant wearing a disguise entered the room holding brief cases like before.

"Lady Hekapoo. I came with your winging's! You sure got a lot. And don't worry I already took my cut." Said the servant.

Then the servant noticed the tense atmosphere in the room.

"I might have also used insider information to win a lot of money…" said Hekapoo.

"Well… I figured it out all my own! Totally all on my own!" lied Rhombulus.

Everyone but Luffy (who was laughing) and Ace (who was face palming as he knew the story) stared at Rhombulus.

"Fine! A few weeks ago I tried to crystalize Luffy since I had a gut feeling that one day he would be a very powerful criminal!" said Rhombulus.

"Well… a broken clock is right twice a day." Laughed Hekapoo.

"Well I wasn't 100 percent sure." Said Omnitraxus, "But considering the events surrounding how she met Luffy it would made sense that he was form the Blue Dimension."

"What do you mean?" asked Queen Moon.

"Well you see when Star stole the Dimensional Scissors it created a Universal Split. In one universe she was caught right away and grounded. End of story. However in the other she got away with it, created a portal to the Blue Dimension. I figured when she started hanging out with a mysterious boy no one knew that he was someone he met while she in that Dimension." Explained Omnitraxus.

"Lekmet.?" Asked Queen Moon.

Lekmet shrugged and bleated something.

"He said "It was just obvious." Translated Rhombulus.

Queen Moon just face palmed.

That was when yet another Servant wearing a disguise came into the room, and much like before, they were carrying briefcases.

"Good news Lord Lekmet! You won big! Don't worry I took my cut!" said the Servant, "I'm so glad that my goat speaking skills allows us to do this."

Everyone stared at the Servant.

Then almost everyone in the room looked at Lekmet in shock.

"No way!" laughed Hekapoo.

"Never thought you would be the type." Said King River.

Lekmet bleated something.

"He said "And I didn't have insider information like you two." Translated the Servant, :Well I should get out of here."

"Oaky! What is going on with these servants!" yelled Star who was also confused.

"Well it was a popular theory tat you three weren't from Mewni…" said Hekapoo, "It was so popular that many betting houses through out the kingdom bet on which Dimension you were from."

"Seriously!" said Ace.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Sabo.

"Because then you would confess to make money not for a very good reason like right now." Said Hekapoo.

"She's right you know." Sighed King River.

Neither Sabo or Ace responded.

"Oh that Ruby was angry when we found out we're from the Blue Dimension, he bet against it." said Luffy.

Queen Moon looked at Marco. It was clear he knew as well.

"I'm the only person in this room who didn't know." Sighed Queen Moon, "And unfortunately I don't' have time for this… I found out where Ludo is. He doesn't seem Possessed… but he has the missing piece of the wand. So I don't know if he read the chapter yet."

The other three members of the Magic High Commission looked at echo other.

"We should talk about this in another room." Said Queen Moon.

"Mom…" sighed Star.

"I'm not angry, you kept this from me… that's all I will say." Sighed Queen Moon.

"All right! None of you make fun of me when I give the news! That means you Time Out Guy!" yelled Hekapoo.

The Magic High Commission left the room.

"You don't think mom's mad do you?" asked Star nervously.

"She's not mad." Said Sabo.

"Sabo's right…" said King River, "It's far worse."

"What do you mean?" asked Star.

"She's hurt." Said King River.

Star flinched when he said that.

"Look I'm sure that you can talk it out once all this Ludo business is done for…" said King River, "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to count my winnings."

King River left the room, leaving only the siblings and Marco.

Marco and Star awkwardly looked at each other.

"So… uh…" said Marco.

"Yeah…" said Star.

"And now we have to deal with this awkwardness…" sighed Ace.

"Come on! Let's go get something to eat." Said Sabo deicing to try to figure a way out of the awkwardness caused by the fourth verse of the song.

With the confession and Ruberiot's song, there was a lot more baggage they had to deal with and unfortunately it would be a while until it's all unpacked.

Especially with what was going to happen to the Magic High Commission when they confront Ludo.

Next Time: With the song's revelation of her crush, her confusion about her feelings for Marco and her still recovering from the incident, Star is having problems, will her gal pal be able to help... Meanwhile Queen Moon and the Magic High Commission get Ludo... thinking their safe from what ever might be possessing him take him into custody... however they are wrong... very wrong... What will happen find out next time!


	58. Starcrushed

A/N: Season 2 Finale! Whoo!

Chapter 57: Starcrushed

IT was still the night of the Song Day Celebration. The Magic High Commission were meeting. Of course Hekapoo and Queen Moon were giving the other members the news.

"So let me get this straight when we sealed the chapter we ensured that if someone who isn't part of the Butterfly Family reads they will either get possessed or gain magic if they're able to fight off the evil spirits." Said Omnitraxus.

"That's right." Sighed Hekapoo.

"And during Luffy's birthday party. Ludo managed to rip out the whole chapter because of the seal?" asked Omnitraxus.

"I'm afraid so." Said Queen Moon.

"Wont' you at that Birthday Party?" Rhombulus to Hekapoo.

Hekapoo glared at Rhombulus and grumbled, "Okay… that is my most embarrassing loss I ever had…" muttered Hekapoo.

"However the fact that someone can gain magic from reading the chapter." Said Omnitraxus.

"We're leaving her alone." Said Hekapoo, "She's Star's friend, and from what I heard often helps her lot."

Queen Moon sighed, "Fine…"

"How do you know she's not tainted by the magic?" asked Omnitraxus.

"Word on the street is that she stole Marco's stuff before she got magic…" said Hekapoo.

Lekmet bleated something.

"He said "Leave her alone"." Translated Rhombulus.

"All right." Said Hekapoo, "Let's plan our fight."

A few nights later at the Diaz house, they were hosting a party to celebrate the end of the school year.

Things were not going well.

Thanks to the fourth verse of the song, things were awkward between Marco and Star.

They been deliberately avoiding each other.

Normally that would just be awkward… but considering Star's current fragile mental state it was worse.

Ever since the incident, Star had been getting nightmares, sometime to the beatings, sometimes where rescue never happened or went wrong or just that neither shooting didn't have a happy ending.

Before Song Day, Star would go into Marco's room and wake him up for a hug.

But after that, Star would just cry in her bed until she fell asleep.

Was what worse was that Marco had heard her crying the night before. He knew he had to talk to her.

Marco freaking out a little though, sure he was hosting the party but everything felt so off.

IT was like nothing was normal.

He just stood there holding a plate of nachos.

"Hey what's wrong?" asked Jackie.

"Why is everyone acting like it's normal?" asked Marco.

"Because it is." Said Jackie taking a bite of his nachos, "These are really good you should have some."

"I can't… m stomach is just…" said Marco, "I can't…

"What wrong… it's not your parents is it?" asked Jackie.

Both of them looked at Marco's parents who dressed like the 80's while dancing to the music trying to be hip with it.

"I wish…" said Marco, "No it's just that things have been super weird with Star… and…"

"That incident." Said Jackie.

She didn't know all the details other Marco was shot (and showed off his new battle scar thanks to it being a graze), something really bad happened and there was a good chance that Luffy nearly died had it not been for Star using her magic.

"Yeah… I have to stop being weird!" said Marco, "But I can't… I need to help her… but I just can't talk to her."

"Look it ill be fine. Come on let's go get some little hotdogs." Said Jackie.

Star came down stairs for the party.

She looked for Luffy unfortunately people were goading him on with huge chunks of meat chanting "Eat! Eat! Eat!"

She sighed knowing he was going to be distracted for a while.

She walked away while she stopped when she saw a bunch of her classmates shouting "Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!" at Glossaryck with a large bowl of pudding.

"Okay… that's weird…" said Star.

She took a breath and saw Marco and Jackie talking.

"Be classy!" she said to herself.

She jumped in to the conversation awkwardly.

"Hey Star!" said Jackie, "How are you?"

"You know the usual! And dealing with some stuff after that incident, but I'm doing a lot better." Said Star. "And if anyone says otherwise they're a damn liar…"

Jackie knew that Star and Marco had to talk.

"Well I have to use the bathroom. You two should talk." Said Jackie.

Of course the two were awkward.

Neither one could be normal around each other.

It was so very awkward.

Neither coming up with good conversation and both unsure what to say.

"Well great catching up." Said Star.

"See you around buddy!" said Marco.

Both of them ran off.

Star went into the kitchen and grabbed a picture that she had recently put on the fridge, it was a picture of herself, Marco and Luffy at the beach playing around.

She also laughed at Marco in the picture.

He was wearing an inner tube and water wings in it, much like Luffy.

"I just hope it' worth it." Laughed Star.

She then sighed.

Things were bad now but she knew they would get better.

But that picture wasn't now.

So she sent out a max text to her gal pals "Emergency friend meeting."

It was sent out through the Dimension and thanks to the Incident and one good thing was Hancock, Star helped her buy a few mirrors including one for Marguerite so that it was easier to remain in contact.

Though quickly she did response from Marguerite.

"Nee pic up."

"I'll do it." Thankfully Kelly responded.

She breathed of relief then jumped when she saw StarFan13 watching her.

The hell!" she scrammed in shock then calmed down, "You got here fast."

"I was here the whole time." She said.

Meanwhile in an old monster temple the rat army was also having a crazy party.

Then the Magic High Commission arrived.

They fought off the rats, this time prepared for their usual tactic of swarming them. Thanks to the fact that they were also in the middle of a wild party that also contributed to their loss.

They found the main bedchamber where the Eagle was feeding the giant Spider… like a baby.

"Ew…" said Queen Moon.

"Okay… it's official… the Blue Dimension has officially desensitized me." Sighed Hekapoo.

The others looked at her.

"This is not the weird thing I ever seen an eagle or a spider do… that's all I'm saying." Sighed Hekapoo.

The Eagle and Spider want in for the attack, but Hekapoo opened up a portal and sent to Britta's Tacos.

They then saw Ludo.

"Time to Rise and Dine!" yelled Rhombulus tossing Ludo out of the bed.

He then crystalized his lower half.

"Who are you! Don't steal my organs!" said Ludo, "Wait… Queen Moon."

He then aimed a magic wand blast at them and all of them dodged.

"Phantom Death Ray!" he shouted as a horrible green beam came out of the wand.

"Okay looks like he's got control of that wand." Muttered Hekapoo.

"This isn't good." Said Omnitraxus.

"Rainbow Power Laser!" yelled Ludo shooting out rainbow lasers at them.

"I think he fought Star way too much." Said Queen Moon with her eye twitching.

Hekapoo created some clones of herself.

"Distract him! I got a plan!" said Hekapoo.

She opened up a portal and disappeared though it.

They all looked at Ludo.

"Narwhal Blast!" called out Ludo sending out Narwhals at them, "I've always want do that!"

However Rhombulus crystalized them and tossed it back at him.

"Isn't that…" said Omnitraxus.

"Star's favorite spell, yes." Sighed Queen Moon.

"Now I have this wand and there's no way you can win!" mocked Ludo.

However he didn't notice Hekapoo appearing behind him from a portal.

"Yoink!" she said as she grabbed the wand from him.

"Hey!" yelled Ludo, "Give that back!"

"Yeah… no." said Hekapoo bluntly.

"All right! Let's get out of here!" said Rhombulus.

He tried to lift up Ludo, however he was stuck.

"I think you crystalized the ground he was on." Said Queen Moon.

"Uh…" said Rhombulus blushing.

'I'm going to find a shovel." Said Omnitraxus.

Meanwhile is Stars room her gal pals met up, the group consisted of course StarFan13, Marguerite, Kelly as well as Janna and Pony Head.

"So now me and Marco can't even look each other in the eyes thanks to that DAMN ASS song. Now Marco thinks I have a crush on him." said Star.

"But don't you though?" asked Pony Head.

"Hells no!" yelled Star then saw that looks she was getting, "Fine… maybe once."

"I just think that he's kind of cute!" said Star, "But I think a lot of things are cute! Puppies are cute, kitties are cute, tiny peppers are cute."

"Star calm down…" said Janna, "We get it."

"I just want things to go back to normal." Said Star who began to cry, "I need things to go back to normal!"

"It's okay Star." Assured Marguerite.

"What happened?" asked StarFan13.

"You don't want to know." Said Janna.

"How can you not know about this?" asked Pony Head.

"I only know something happened and Marco and Luffy were shot." Said StarFan13.

"Wait! Luffy got shot? But he's immune" said Kelly as this was the first time hearing about.

"There's like there weird stone that can hurt him." said Pony Head who did get the whole story.

"Look." Said Janna, "I know where the bad kids are holding their party. And it's really dangerous."

"You love danger…" said Pony Head.

"Well maybe…" sighed Star, "All right! Let's go!"

Meanwhile at the Monster Temple, Rhombulus was trying (the key word was trying) to dig out Ludo.

"No! Dig into the ground you idiot!" said Ludo.

"It's really hard!" yelled Rhombulus.

"Well it would be a good floor if it wasn't hard… but dig harder you idiot." Said Ludo.

The others talking amongst themselves.

"So… should we find where the pages are?" asked Omnitraxus.

"Bad idea… who knows what could happen to use if we accidently read it." Said Hekapoo.

"In a few days I'll get Star and Glossaryck and look for the pages." Said Queen Moon.

"Have you used a shovel before!" yelled Ludo.

"Oh you want me to use a shovel!" yelled Rhombulus.

"Rhombulus!" yelled Queen Moon.

"What!" yelled Rhombulus.

"Corner! Now!" yelled Hekapoo.

Rhombulus dropped the shovel and walked away grumbling.

"Why did you even make me do this stupid job." He grumbled.

Hekapoo created a clone to dig him out.

Queen Moon sighed.

Lekmet bleated something.

"I'm fine… just worried about Star." Said Queen Moon.

"I can't blame you haven't had a chance to talk to her." Sighed Hekapoo.

Queen Moon nodded and sighed.

Back on Earth at the "Bad Kids" party they were partying it hard at the convince store. They were burning homework in a garbage can fire.

"Awesome homework burning." Said Pony Head.

"Homework?" asked Marguerite.

"Ugh! I don't know what backwards place you were from." Said Pony Head.

"Amazon Lily… we've talked about this many times that we don't' have school." Sighed Marguerite.

"Oh right…" said Pony Head.

"Well I got some stuff to burn." Said Star, "Oh yeah!"

She began to laugh manically.

Everyone stared at her.

"I'm just messing around okay!" said Star pouting, "Don't' be a bunch of asses!"

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea." Said Marguerite.

Star picked up the homework and burned it.

Then burned a few books with Janna.

"Star, is that you?" asked a voice.

She turned and saw a boy with big eyes and fangs.

"Uh… do I know you?" asked Star.

"It's me Oskar. I got a hair cut." Said the boy who was indeed Oskar Greason.

Okay a little explanations as he wasn't important to the story up until this point (though he was mentioned a few time)s, he was the boy that Star first got a crush on, an extremely bad musician that she just adored. Hack when she first met him, she got depressed so he would call her back, so depressed that Marco and Luffy tried to cheer her up… Including that time with the sombrero, shopping cart and fireworks…

However slowly her crush on Marco devolved and she pretty much forgot about him.

"So you want to hang out?" asked Oskar.

Star looked unsure.

She however looked towards her friends, Janna and Marguerite looked a little unsure but Pony Head, Kelly and StarFan13 were telling her to go for it.

Meanwhile at the Diaz House Marco was standing in the Back Yard unsure what to do.

"Hey what you're staring at?" asked Jackie.

"Oh just thinking." Sighed Marco.

"Can really blame you." Said Jackie, "So did you talk to her?"

"Not yet." Sighed Marco, "I tried to… but I just couldn't."

"So what happened exactly?" asked Jackie.

"thankfully it has nothing to do with the incident." Said Marco.

Jackie breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well you see." Said Marco.

That was when his phone rang.

Marco saw it was Ace.

He already had his scissors on him.

"Marco! Portal! Now!" yelled Ace.

Marco already made the portal and he came through.

Ace was also breathing heavy and covered in bruises.

"So a bad one?" asked Jackie.

"Yeah… sorry didn't know you were on a date." Said Ace.

"No just hosting the party." Said Marco.

"Oh…" said Ace.

"Go enjoy it." Said Marco.

Ace decided to leave the two alone.

He also decided to look for Star as chances were good she needed the comfort.

"Sorry about that." Said Marco.

"It's okay…" said Jackie, she then kissed him.

when they broke the kiss.

"Let's talk over some pizza nuggets." Said Jackie.

Marco laughed.

He went inside and found his father cooking.

"Where's your partner in crime?" asked Mr. Diaz.

"Oh… I don't know." Said Marco.

"Why what wrong…" said Mr. Diaz, "Besides her causal swearing and midnight crying."

"Well something happened and things have been weird between us." Said Marco.

"What can be so weird right now. I mean it's one girl and one boy living in a house… Oh… Oh!" said Mr. Diaz.

"Yeah…" said Marco, "I know I need to talk to her considering what she went through recently. It's something everyone's been agreeing on, even Jackie knows I should talk to her."

"It's always good to talk to someone when you have problems. And she needs to talk to someone." Sighed Mr. Diaz.

"Hey have you seen Star." Said Ace entering the kitchen, "I've looked everywhere but I can't find her."

"Have you checked with Luffy?" asked Marco.

"He's in no shape to talk." Said Ace.

They all looked at him. Luffy had eaten so much meat that his stomach was swollen to epic portions. Glossaryck was waiting nearby as if waiting for something.

"I got all the pudding you ask for!" said one of the teens the party with a hug bucket of pudding.

"All right! Because I'm only doing it once!" said Glossaryck, "And so that I can finally check something off my bucket list."

Suddenly four other Glossarycks appeared and they began to sing the Oompa Loompa song from Willy Wonka and The Chocolate Factory, as they rolled Luffy around but it was when they got past the first part of the song it was about eating too much meat.

"What do you do when you eat too meat." Sang one of the Glossarycks.

"Getting so swollen you can't see your feet." Sang another one.

However Marco, Ace and Mr. Diaz just watched this confused.

"I'm going to go hang out with Jackie." Said Marco.

"I'm going to call Sabo if he knows anything." Said Ace.

"Well time to make more Pizza Nuggets." Said Mr. Diaz.

At the Monster Temple they finally got Ludo out of the ground.

Queen Moon magically lift Ludo out of the hole.

"I'll carry him." said Queen Moon.

"What you want to talk about feelings?" asked Ludo.

They all began to leave the monster temple.

"I wanted to tell you that I saw Dennis" said Queen Moon.

Ludo froze when she said that.

"He says hello." Said Queen Moon.

"How is he?" asked Ludo.

"He's worried about you." Said Queen Moon, "I promised I would help you."

"Some help this is." Muttered Ludo, "Honestly I don't need your pity."

The wand began to glow and it flew out of Hekapoo's grasp.

"Oh… that's not good." Said Rhombulus.

IT flew to Ludo hand who's eye began to glow. Indeed Toffee had once again possessed him.

"Yep! He's possessed all right!" said Rhombulus.

Everyone including the possessed Ludo gave him a deadpan look saying "You don't say."

He then zapped Queen Moon with the wand, it was like she was dead as her eyes were completely black.

The other gasped in horror.

They watched Ludo's flesh grew over the wand.

"Who are you!" demanded Hekapoo.

"Well it has been years… plus I'm wearing this pathetic meat suit." Said the Toffee Possessed Ludo, he held up his hand and showing off the missing finger.

"Toffee!" yelled the members of the Magic High Commission (well Lekmet just bleated it).

Omnitraxus, phased through the floor to try to attack him, however, the Toffee Possessed Ludo easily took him down reducing him to a skull.

Hekapoo took out two halves of scissors. However her hands turned back and so did the scissor blades.

"You know… I've never had to use this for Magic High Commission business… But you're just that big of a threat I have no choice." Said Hekapoo.

The Toffee Possessed Ludo sent out the beams at her, however she was able to easily cut through the beams like they were nothing.

"That wasn't magic." Said the Toffee possessed Ludo.

"There's other powers besides magic in the universe you know." Said Hekapoo.

"I'll have to learn it in the future." Mocked the Toffee possessed Ludo.

He then used his creepy wand hand and surrounded Hekapoo with magic and slammed her into the celling and then the floor.

Then he drained the life force out of her leaving her in the same state as Queen Moon.

"Why you!" yelled Rhombulus.

Meanwhile Lekmet touched Hekapoo reviving her.

She gasped in shock.

"Okay! Rhombulus! WE need to get out of here!" yelled Hekapoo.

However Rhombulus continued to fight until the Toffee Possessed Ludo also drained him away.

"Great!" muttered Hekapoo.

Lekmet went over to Rhombulus and touched him also reviving.

Then the poor goat demon began to cough.

See when Glossaryck created him, he made him to make sure the people of Mewni knew that impermanence of existence so that every time he used magic it would severely age him.

To be honest he was going to die soon and he knew… as he only had three revives spells left in him…

And that was before he arrived at the monster temple… meaning he only had one in him.

"Chancellor!" cried Rhombulus.

He looked at the Toffee Possessed Ludo.

"You monster!" he shouted on the verge of crying.

"Rhombulus! Stop fighting him!" yelled Hekapoo, "We need to get out of here now!"

However Rhombulus was once again taken down.

"That idiot." Muttered Hekapoo.

However Lekmet knowing he only had more revive in him knew what he had to do.

He walked over to queen Moon and revived her.

Queen Moon woke and she looked Lekmet.

Both she and Hekapoo watched in horror as Lekmet turned to dust.

"Moon… we…" said Hekapoo gritting her teeth.

"We need to get out of here." Said Queen Moon.

"Good… because trust me, I've learned a long time ago that's the best battle strategy when everything's going this south…" said Hekapoo.

However before she could say anything else the Toffee possessed Ludo appeared behind her and before she could react he once again drained her life force.

"Hello Moon!" said the Toffee Possessed Ludo.

Queen Moon saw the creepy wand hand.

"Toffee." She growled out.

"So what is that boy to you?" asked the Toffee Possessed Ludo.

"What?" asked Queen Moon.

"Considering you told him about me… and Star had no clue he must be something special." Said the Toffee Possessed Ludo with an evil smile.

Queen Moon realized he was talking about Sabo.

"That's okay… I guess I don't need an answer." Said the Toffee Possessed Ludo.

Queen Moon blasted him with magic, but he blasted her back.

She turned into her butterfly form and fought back.

The two continued to fight, with the Toffee Possessed Ludo snagging her with vines, but she continued with a sword made of magic. The two continued to fight how the Toffee Possessed Ludo shatter Queen Moon's magic sword and floated above her, ready to finish her off.

However Queen Moon caused an explosion that caused the celling to collapse she grabbed Hekapoo's scissors and the three members of the Magic High Commission, and placed what as left of Lekmet in in a horn that was part of him before his death.

However that was when the Toffee Possessed Ludo got free.

"Tell Star I'm coming for my finger." Said Toffee Possessed Ludo.

Queen Moon glared at the possessed Kappa then left.

Back at the Bad Kids' party. Star was still talking with Oskar.

"So you say stuff and magic comes out?" asked Oskar.

"Sure does." Said Star.

"Oh it's more completed that." Said Glossaryck showing up.

"Oh hey!" said Oskar.

"Oh hey long time no see!" said Glossaryck, "Almost didn't recognize you the hair cut, you want to jam."

It should noted that during an off screen adventure Glossaryck hit it off with Oskar.

"Can you hold on a second!" said Star.

She grabbed Glossaryck.

"What are you doing here?" asked Star.

"Well I'm checking off a few thing in my bucket list." Said Glossaryck, "I'm being in five places at once. One of me back at the other party. And three others are checking off other parts of my bucket list."

Meanwhile somewhere in the ocean…

Glossaryck floated above the water which was clearly filled with sharks, then he ripped off his robe revealing a rather tiny swim suit and swam in the water.

Meanwhile somewhere in Los Angeles

Everyone looked at the low rider that was cursing down the street, and Glossaryck was the one driving it sunglasses.

Elsewhere another Glossaryck a crocheting something, it looked to be wearing.

"This is probably going to be really itchy down there but I don't care." He said to himself.

Back at the "Bad Kids'" party.

"But as for this me… it's doing my job as your teacher." Said Glossaryck.

"What's that hell supposed mean?" asked Star.

Glossaryck sighed, "Look. I get it… you're in a bad place right now but hooking up with random guys is the worse thing you can do right now." Said Glossaryck.

"But he's not a random guy! I have a crush on him." said Star, "And since when do you care about doing your damn job?"

"Star look." Sighed Glossaryck, "You went through a traumatic experience… and since you're still my student I have to adjust things until you get better. And that includes advancing you not to do anything that will hurt you even further."

"Leave me alone you bastard." Muttered Star.

She stormed back to Oskar.

Glossaryck sighed as she walked back to Oskar.

Thankfully Janna and Marguerite saw him.

"Hey you tried." Said Janna.

"You want to burn some stuff?" asked Marguerite.

"Minds as well." Said Glossaryck with a shrug.

"So what three things rom your bucket list are you doing?" asked Janna.

However that was when sirens filled the air.

Star immediately jumped.

"Son of a bitch!" she yelled, "Sorry Oskar! But I have to leave now!"

She grabbed her friends and Glossaryck.

"What's wrong?" asked Marguerite.

"I once destroyed a police car! Okay! And they never found out and no way in hell am I going to back to jail!" yelled Star.

"Okay! Awesome!" said Janna.

"Police car?" asked Marguerite.

"Those weird metal things." Said Pony Head.

"ah!" said Marguerite.

And so they were the first to ditch the part as some the "bad kids" egged on the cops.

"Hey wait Star!" yelled Oskar.

"What! We're in the middle of an escape!" yelled Star as she and her friends on were on the ground.

"Call me! I'd like to hang out this summer." Said Oskar.

"Okay! Sure!" said Star.

"Good job!" cheered Kelly.

"Awesome job girl!" said Pony Head.

They got back to the party at the Diaz house.

"And what the song was from." Alfonso explained to Ace.

"Star where have you been?" skid Ace.

"Oh just another party." Said Star.

"You've been avoiding Marco" pointed out Ace.

"What the hell makes you say that?" asked Star.

Ace gave her a look.

"You two need to talk about that verse." Said Ace.

Star sighed.

"I know! I know…" sighed Star.

She took a breath.

She noticed that Marco was hanging out with Jackie and playing a game of throwing pizza nugget into her mouth. While her eyes were closed.

The two did talk a bit about what happened and Jackie did tell him that matter what Star did need him

"Marco!" said Star.

"Star!" said Marco, "You're here!"

Jackie opened her eyes.

"Oh hey Star!" said Jackie.

She nodded at Marco.

"Come on let's go somewhere quieter." Said Marco.

They got to the stairs.

"So I know things have been different." Said Star.

"I'm sorry I've been avoiding you since Song Day." Sighed Marco.

"It's okay I've been avoiding you too." Said Star.

"But it's not right for me." Said Marco, "You went through a lot of stuff… and you need all your friends to help you through it."

She began to cry, "Yeah, but I was afraid that you wouldn't want to be my friend any more and…"

Marco put his hand on her mouth.

"You thought a stupid song written by a weirdo would make me no longer want to be friends with you." Said Marco, "If I was that shallow I would have stopped being friends with you after my kidnapping."

Star flinched when he said that.

"Look we both been kidnaped and I will admit yours was worse." Said Marco, "Not to mention all the insane things I've done with you, Quest Buy, Saint O's, I went through 16 years chasing Hekapoo… I got shot trying to save you…"

Star tear up even more when he said that.

"Star I want things to become normal between us." Said Marco.

"So do I." said Star wiping away her tears.

"So… do you have a crush on me" asked Marco.

"No I don't'…" said Star.

"Yeah… like I said it was a stupid part of the song." Laughed Marco, "And Luffy did complain that none of you knew that part of the song was coming up."

"Marco… you're my friend I want to have an awesome summer together." Said Star.

"So.. .friend?" asked Marco.

"Friend." Said Star.

The two hugged.

"Remember to come to me tonight. I don't want to hear you crying in the middle of the night because of nightmares, okay." Said Marco.

"Okay…" said Star.

"Let's just have the next couple of months doing nothing together." Said Marco.

" that sounds nice." Said Star.

"It's called summer." Said Marco.

Marco went to hang out with Jackie while Star knew she needed a break so she went to her room where she found a portal.

She immediately got into position to fight.

"Star!" said Queen Moon.

Star turned to her mother.

Star sighed.

"Okay! I guess it's time!" sighed Star.

She sat on her bed.

"I'm going to be honest, you're really strict." Said Star, "dad's not strict, you know it, I know it. So you can't blame me for thinking that you'd get angry and make it so I couldn't ever see my brothers again."

"Star… I'm not here about that." Said Queen Moon.

"Oh… so you want to know about the Incident." Said Star, "Okay… sometimes me and Luffy would go to a random place in the Blue Dimension… a place that Luffy has no plans of going to when he becomes a pirate. So we went to the West Blue."

"Star… I'm not here to talk about that either." Said Queen Moon.

"Then what are you here to talk about?" asked Star.

"We have to leave now." Said Queen Moon.

Star looked at her mother. Had it been any other time she would have been upset with her mother demanding to leave. However she noticed how scared her mother looked in that moment.

"What's going on?" asked Star.

"Toffee's back." Said Queen Moon.

Star instantly paled and stared crying.

"No… no… no…" she cried.

Queen Moon hugged her.

"Why is everything going so wrong!" cried Star, "It's one thing after another!"

"I know he tried to kill Luffy and Marco." Said Queen Moon.

"Luffy wasn't even his target… he was there at the wrong time and place." Cried Star.

Queen Moon hugged Star.

Star stopped crying.

"Give me 5 minutes." Said Star.

Queen Moon nodded.

She went down stairs.

Thankfully Luffy was no longer meat swollen and he was talking to Ace.

"Yeah I saw that movie… it's weird." Said Luffy.

Then they saw Star ad they saw how broken she looked.

"Star what's wrong?" asked Luffy.

Star didn't say anything just hugged the two and cried.

"Star…" said Ace.

She broke the hug.

"Please… don't look for me… I can't stand to see you get hurt by him." cried Star.

"What's that supposed to mean!" yelled Ace.

"MARCO!" she yelled.

Everyone in the party saw her.

"Loud." Complained Pony Head as she and other girls joined in on the party after they returned with Star.

"We need to talk one last time." Said Star.

"Star what happened?" asked Marco, You shouted really loudly… "

"No it's not… something really bad came up! And I don't have enough time!" cried Star.

Star began to cry.

"We've been through a lot together… but what I'm about to tell you will make things super weird between us. But I don't' care. Because I will regret everything if I didn't confess." Cried Star.

"Confess what? Star… please tell me what's going on…" said Marco.

"I do have a crash on you!" yelled Star.

Everyone in the party was shocked with StarFan13 fainting.

"Boom! Called it!" bragged Pony Head

"I didn't want to tell you because you're with Jackie! But I have to leave!" cried Star, "It's bad! It's really bad! And I don't know when I'll be able to come back… if ever!"

Marco just stood in shock.

"Good bye!" cried Star.

She ran upstairs as Marco and her brothers followed, with Jackie just standing in shock.

However as she got up stairs and ran towards her room, Luffy grabbed Star arm.

"Luffy!" cried Star.

"Star! Explain!" yelled Luffy, "Explain why you're leaving!"

Star cried… she knew she couldn't lie about them…

Maybe telling them will keep them safe.

"Toffee's alive… and he's back." Said Star.

As it turned out Ace and Marco heard this as well.

Luffy let go of her arm in shock.

She ran towards her room faster than before and slammed the door shut.

They got to the room and it magically disappeared, returning it back to the room it was before she got there as the towers disappeared outside.

"How bad is this?" asked Marco.

"Bad…" said Luffy, "Really bad."

With Toffee controlling Ludo and everyone now knowing about it… thing were going to get worse before they would get better.

And indeed they were going to get worse… far worse…

Next Time: Moon wants to take Star to a place that she knows they will be safe. However things aren't going well because of the fritz. Could it get any worse? Oh the Fritz is starting to affect Glossaryck and he's out of it. Oh can things get any worse? Oh... he wandered off and now they have to find him... can things get any worse? Oh look it's a fire breathing monster... Maybe it's best to stop asking that.. What will happen? Find out next time!

A/N: For those that don't have the Book of Spells... yes Glossaryck does have a bucket list in it. And four things on the list are: Be in Five Places at Once, Swim in Shark infested waters, cruise in low rider and crocheta pair of a underwear. And yes the fact that Janna read the list will come up again. I won't go into details but if you read the list let's just say there will be a running gag in season 3 about it.


	59. Return to Mewni

A/N: Season 3 and Battle for Mewni Arc! All right! Warning there's a bit of a wham which makes sense...

Chapter 58: Return to Mewni

In the Diaz house it was the middle of the night. Mr. and Mrs. Diaz heard a sound from the kitchen.

"Is it a thief?" asked Mrs. Diaz.

"The worse kind." Growled out Mr. Diaz, "Get me my spray bottle."

Mrs. Diaz sighed.

They went down stairs and turned on the light.

Turned out Ace and Marco were already holding Luffy back.

"Okay seriously Luffy! I get you're hungry all the time! But now is not the time to raid my fridge!" yelled Marco.

"Then why we are moping in here?" asked Luffy.

Mr. Diaz grabbed the spray bottle.

"Bad rubber boy! Bad!" yelled Mr. Diaz.

However what none of them knew was that Star was spying on them with her spying spell.

She started laughing at this really hard.

She was in a carriage being driven by her mother.

"Star quiet!" said Queen Moon, "Someone might find us!"

Star sighed and hugged her knees. Then decided to watch Sabo since she didn't get a chance to say good-bye.

Back on earth. Luffy was pouting.

"None of you can't sleep can you?" asked Mrs. Diaz.

"No…" said Marco.

"And Luffy's bottomless pit of stomach hasn't made thing better." Sighed Ace, "And we don't want to go to Mewni without Sabo."

"Have you gotten into contact with Sabo?" asked Mrs. Diaz.

"He's on a mission right now." Said Ace, "His crew is doing better morale wise."

Meanwhile in the Blue Dimension the mission was to take down a Slaver Ring that was discovered.

Most of the crew surrounded the building grinning.

"So… who's ready to take down a bunch of slavers?" asked Molly twirling a knife between her fingers.

The other members of the crew were ready to take down the ring.

Take out their rage about Hancock being in love with Luffy and unsuspecting slavers.

It would be described at "poor" but they're slavers, they deserve all the pain they get.

Sabo, Koala and Darla all watched unsure how to respond.

"Tell me… is this worse or better than before?" asked Darla.

Neither Sabo or Koala answered.

Meanwhile Star deactivated the spell not wanting to see the rage induced curb stomp, even if she now considered Salvers one of the worst scum of the blue Dimension.

Back on Earth…

So who is this Toffee person." Said Mr. Diaz.

"The monster who kidnaped me." Said Marco.

"I thought he was dead." Said Mrs. Diaz becoming concerned.

"We did too." Said Ace.

"SO are you two going to stay here?" asked Mrs. Diaz, "Not that we mind."

"I really don't want to be on ship right now." Muttered Ace.

Luffy just nodded.

"Yes but Luffy's going to pay for groceries while he's staying here." Said Mr. Diaz.

Luffy pouted and gave money to Marco who gave his parents money in dollars.

"Thank you." Said Mr. Diaz.

"You should get some sleep." Said Mrs. Diaz, "Please."

"Or call the teen sadness hotline." Said Mr. Diaz.

"I'm 18." Pointed out Ace.

"Technically a teen." Pointed out Mr. Diaz.

Marco sighed at his father while Luffy just shrugged.

Let's just try to go to sleep." Sighed Marco.

Back in Mewni Star sighed. She hugged her knees.

"Star! Can you check on the Magic High Commission?" asked Queen Moon.

"Fine." Sighed Star.

She opened the door of the carriage she was in the door fell off.

"Sorry!" she said.

"It's fine!" said Queen Moon.

She checked out the Magic High Commission, all three of them, even Omnitraxus' skull.

"Still in their stasis." Sighed Star.

Then saw there was a literal birds nest in Hekapoo's hair.

"Looks like Hekapoo is going to be an aunty." Said Star noticing some baby birds.

"So what's the plan to de-balloonify them." Said Star.

"We'll take them to the sanctuary." Said Queen Moon, "Once we get to the well spring of magic that should heal them."

"Is Lekmet meeting us there?" asked Star.

"Uh… yes…" said Queen Moon hiding the horn containing his remains.

However with Star's eyes widened.

"Mom… what happened to Lekmet." Said Star.

Moon paled when she asked that.

"Mom! What happened to Lekmet?" Star asked again.

Before Queen Moon could answer her they both noticed the Warnicorn pulling the carriage was extremely exhausted. Then disappeared.

"Oh son of a bitch… that's not good." Said Star.

"It's the fritz." Said Queen Moon.

The carriage they were in turned into a simple cart.

"It's causing all magic to weaken." Said Queen Moon.

Then the cart they were in turned to a red wagon.

"And fade." Said Queen Moon.

Then the wagon disappeared.

"Okay! This sucks! This really sucks!" muttered Star.

"Don't worry, the magical path will show us the way." Said Queen Moon.

The then magical path disappeared.

"Okay we're camping!" sad Queen Moon.

"All right! Camping!" yelled voice.

They turned to see Glossaryck who seemed out of it.

"And the fritz is starting to effect Glossaryck." Sighed Queen Moon.

"The fritz… hasn't start to effect me… I'll prove it! By reciting the alphabet. Cheerio!" said Glossaryck.

Queen Moon just sighed, "Looks like we're camping tonight." Said Queen Moon.

They set up some stick for a campfire. Queen Moon tried to start a campfire with magic.

However it wasn't working.

"I got this!" said Star.

Queen Moon saw that the wand was glowing bright green.

"Star! Stop!" yelled Queen Moon.

"It does it all the time, don't' worry." Said Star, "Glossaryck never cared."

"Yeah! I never cared!" agreed Glossaryck," Oh look at those stars! Do you ever wonder… wonder how much they must stink!"

Both of them stared at Glossaryck.

"Star, Glossaryck is no shape to give advice." Said Queen Moon, "Also the wand is tainted. Ludo used the same magic when we fought. Now we should start a fire."

Queen Moon look through her trunk, trying to find anything useful for lighting a fire.

But nothing seemed useful like a fan of King River in a sexy pose showing hat he would miss her.

"Hehehe!" laughed Glossaryck seeing the fan.

Queen Moon just groaned.

Then she saw that Star had already lit a fire.

"Star…" said Queen Moon, "Did your father teach you?"

"No Ace did when we were younger." Said Star.

"Oh." said Queen Moon.

Both of them sighed.

"Mom… I meant everything I said in my room." Said Star knowing they had to talk sooner or later.

Queen Moon sighed.

Before Queen Moon could say anything else, she stomped out the fire and drag Star off the path.

"What are you doing?" asked Star.

She shushed Star.

Turned out Ludo's rat army was there.

Before Star could do anything, Queen Moon realized something.

"Where Glossaryck." Said Queen Moon.

That was when they heard Glossaryck laughing deeper into the forest.

"I'm going to find him." muttered Star, "That dumbass."

She wandering into the forest looking for the out of it Glossaryck.

She grumbled to herself.

"OF course this had to happen." She muttered, "Glossaryck! Glossaryck!"\

That was when she heard a roar.

She turned around and saw a large monster.

"Hell yeah! I could use a punching bag." Said Star with a smirk.

She aimed her wand at the monster.

"Rainbow Fist Punch!"

However the rainbow Fist Punch seemed to deflate.

"What! No! No!" cried Star, "I fixed the wand when I got out the finger!"

The monster then breathed fire out of the mouth.

"Look like you need to cool off! Super Frosty Blizzard!" called out Star.

But only a few snowflakes came out.

She had to doge an other fire breath from the monster.

She knew she had to run away however she tripped on vine, a vine that started to wrap around her legs.

The monster looked at her and once again breathed fire.

However Star heard a while and something block the path of the fire.

The thing fell to the ground in front of her. And she looked in horror was it was.

The book of spells.

"No! No! No!" cried Star struggling to put out the flames.

"I'm sorry Star." Said Glossaryck floating nearby.

Star looked at Glossaryck.

"How… how are you no longer our of it?" asked Star, "Were you really out of it?"

"Maybe I wasn't out of it… maybe I was because of the fritz. Maybe I was out of it because someone gave me something before we left the rooftop party, maybe it was because I was bitten by a shark, maybe I was out of it thanks to accidently crashing a low rider… maybe I was out just by being in five places at once." Said Glossaryck, "None of that matters. What matters is the future!"

The flame surrounding the book turned green.

"What?" cried star.

"I know you've been going through much." Said Glossaryck, "But things will get better. You know it. It know it. Things might be bad now, but they will get better."

Star was just crying, "Why! Why did you do this!"

"To protect you and the future… sometimes you have to sacrifice the past to save the future." Said Glossaryck.

"What?" asked Star.

"You'll understand one day." Said Glossaryck.

That was when Glossaryck suddenly disappeared n green flames and the remains of the book produced high purple flames that scared away the monster.

"Star!" cried Moon having followed the purple flames.

Star broke down crying more.

She found a piece of the book that remain, one of the corners.

"Why!" screamed Star, "Why the hell is everything going so wrong!"

"Star!" said Queen Moon.

"First I kidnapped and beaten by a guy who has power he should all the while I had to see my best friend and brother get shot!" cried Star.

"What?" asked queen Moon.

"Then thanks to Song Day, things got awkward between me and Marco! So much that we avoided each other even though I really, really needed him." cried Star, "Then Toffee comes back and I have to run away to protect everyone even though I should have known they'll come and look for me! I shouldn't' have told Luffy!"

"Star…" whispered Queen Moon.

"And now the book and Glossaryck is gone…" cried Star.

She hugged the book corner to her chest while crying.

"Star I found the Magic Sanctuary." Said Queen Moon, "Everything will be fine."

Star looked up to her mother and Queen Moon hugged her.

They brought the floating members o the Magic High Commission to lake.

Then a strange alligator like creature surfaced.

"So is that like a guardian?" asked Star.

"No he's the gatekeeper." Said Queen Moon.

She went over and they began to exchange strange noises.

"Uh…" said Star unsure how to react.

Once the strange exchange was over the alligator like creature went back into the water and a pile of the alligator creatures emerged, then they separated raveling the magic sanctuary.

They went inside and it was place with many carving of Glossaryck.

Queen Moon used a valve and three flower like pods emerged from the water.

"All right Star, place the members into their pods." Said Queen Moon.

She placed them there.

Once they were all placed there the flowers closed on them.

"All right now I'm going to open up the Well Spring of Magic." Said Queen Moon turning another valve.

She opened up the wellspring revealing a black goop.

"What the hell is that crap!" yelled Star.

"What?" asked Queen Moon.

She saw the black goo and reversed the flow immediately. Then Queen Moon checked the wellspring and found that was black goo.

"This isn't good." Said Queen Moon, "I guess we have to go with Plan B."

"What's plan B?" asked Star.

"Don't' worry about that." Said Queen Moon.

"WHAT THE HELL IS PLAN B!" yelled Star.

Queen Moon jumped and Star began to cry again.

''Are we going to fight Toffee or not? Because I need to fight him." said Star, "I need to beat him! It's the only way things can get better!"

"No!" said Queen Moon, "I'm not going to let you leave! Right now my priority is your safety."

"Well my priority is kicking his ass!" cried Star.

"Please Star!" cried Queen Moon.

"Let me guess he either killed Lekmet or Lekmet finally ran out of magic." Muttered Star, "And I know how dangerous Toffee is! He almost killed Marco and Luffy!"

"I know that…" said Queen Moon.

"Look I've dealt with dangerous people like that before!" said Star, "Trust me… I have."

"But this is different." Said Queen Moon and pulled something out the armor she was wearing, "He won't stop until he gets this!"

IT was Toffee's finger.

"Son of a bitch!" yelled Star, "You went through my closest!"

She turned to leave.

"Pease Star… I don't know what you've faced in the blue Dimension but this is different!" cried Queen Moon.

"You already said that" yelled Star, "Tell me! How the hell is different. Something that would scare even you Moon the Undaunted! "

"Because he killed my mother!" yelled Queen Moon.

Star froze when she said that.

"He what?" asked Star.

"he killed my mother, Star!" cried Queen Moon breaking down.

Star turned around, she watched as her mother sat down.

"How… what… I thought you sent Grandma to a Grandma Farm to play with other Grandmas!" said Star.

Queen Moon just sighed and face palmed.

"Tell me." Said Star sitting down next to her mother.

"I was just about your age Star when it happened." Said Queen Moon, "I didn't know what to do so I made a deal with Eclipsa."

"But Eclipsa been dead for hundreds of years." Said Star.

"No she's still alive and I made a deal with her." Said Queen Moon.

Queen Moon began to tell the story.

However it should be noted that even Glossaryck's death and the loss of the book it was still going to get worse before it got better.

Next Time: Star and her mother finally talk things out. How is Moon going to react to everything going on with Star's life. Meanwhile Ludo regains consciousness after the fight with Magic High Commission, hat happened when Toffee goads him to attacking Butterfly Castle? Find out next time!

A/N: I'm saying it now... Glossaryck did intentionally destroy the book. He foresaw the fire breathing monster. He knew had to be there when Star possibly died. But thanks to Luffy changing fate he had to wing it.

On a slight side note that I've been meaning to bring up: Glossaryck did foresee Mewberty/Janna keeping the book and getting magic. Not everything in this AU he can't see it's Luffy (and possibly any one with the middle initial D...) Sabo on the other hand was the main mastermind of the Mewberty plan so yeah... Glossaryck foresaw it... He also foresaw Star's kidnaping which was why he gladly taught Janna's the memory wiping spell.


	60. Heart to Heart

A/N: A little nervous about this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 59: Heart to Heart

Queen Moon told the story about how when she was about Star's age how Toffee had killed her mother in cold blood. How she had to come to a decision what to do with the monster army that Toffee was leading after breaking off the leader of the Monsters despite her grief. She decided to meet with Eclipsa who was Crystalized, Rhombulus un-crystalized her head for a bit. She gave the new queen a spell to does Toffee but once and for all but in exchange once he was dead she would be free. In order for it properly work, she would have to aim directly at his heart. However she choose to aim at his finger though. IT caused his army to flee in terror and she had earned the respect of everyone afterwards she what she had to take to be queen and earning the title "Undaunted".

"Oh… damn…" said Star unsure how else to respond.

"So there's something else to talk about." said Queen Moon.

"Where do you want to start?" asked Star.

"You didn't tell me anything about it." Said Queen Moon.

"Admit! You would have forbid me from seeing Luffy because he was form dangerous dimension!" yelled Star.

Queen Moon began to think about… Would she have? Would she have banned Star form ever seeing Luffy.

"I don't know." She answered.

"Of course that would be your answer." Muttered Star.

"But only in the first few months, a year at most." Said Queen Moon.

"What?" asked Star.

"If it was just a random boy you had just met. But after a few months of you going to visit him and him coming over to visit… I probably wouldn't have heart to." Said Queen Moon.

"I see…" said Star.

"About their parents." Said Queen Moon.

"I shouldn't be the one to tell you about Sabo's parents." Muttered Star, "You need to ask Sabo about them."

"Ace and Luffy?" asked Queen Moon.

"Ace's dad died before he was born and his mother died after childbirth." Said Star, "And Luffy… we're not lying when we say we have no idea."

Queen Moon looked at her.

"So you know nothing about his family." Said Queen Moon.

"No… we know his grandpa, we don't have any idea about his parents. "said Star.

"What?" asked Queen Moon .

"When we were kids, me, Ace and Sabo decided to ask him. He said it was none of our business." Muttered Star, "Then he grabbed Ace and Sabo and threw him in a ravine, then he found Luffy and did the same thing."

"What? Are you making it up?" asked Queen Moon.

"No I'm not!" said Star, "You can ask them about Garp… or dad! Dad has met Luffy's grandpa! And he's nuts!"

Queen Moon sighed.

"How are you okay with pirates?" asked Queen Moon, "I mean…"

"Not all pirates are bad" muttered Star, "I mean there's plenty of bad pirates…"

She sighed.

"Wait… when you met Ace and Sabo…" said Queen Moon.

"They were attacked by pirates, not monsters." Said Star.

"What… why?" asked Queen Moon.

"Well… they did start it." Said Star starching her cheek, "The two of them stole treasure from the pirates. But we did beat them and rescue Luffy."

Queen didn't know how to react.

"But there's plenty of good ones." Said Star, "Like Shanks!"

"Shanks?" asked Queen Moon.

"When we were little he started using Luffy's island as home base." Said Star, "They're weren't about threatening people. They just wanted to have fun and adventure. They would often party at the local tavern. His entire crew loved both us and Luffy."

Queen Moon began to think of something.

"What the hell not like that mom! Like uncles and not the creepy." Said Star getting offended, "Heck if any of them were like that I'm sure Yasopp or Shanks would have beaten them up."

"Yasopp?" asked Queen Moon.

"He's one of Shanks' sharpshooters. He has a son that's me and Luffy's age. He always talked about him to us." Explained Star.

"I see…" said Queen Moon, "But..."

"Shanks saved Luffy's life." Said Star.

Queen Moon's eyes widened when Star said.

"Luffy should tell you the rest of the story." Said Star, "Shanks is special to me and especially Luffy."

"I see." Said Queen Moon, she was tempted to ask if he ostracized the rescue, but something told her not to ask, "Sabo and Ace are pirates."

"Yeah." Said Star.

"So they're crews." Said Queen Moon.

"Ace's situation so complicated right now." Said Star.

"What do you mean?" asked Queen Moon.

"It's complicated… that's all I will say." Said Star.

"What about Sabo?" asked Queen Moon.

"You should talk to him about his crew." Pointed out Star.

"You're right." Sighed Queen Moon.

"I'm sorry I keep saying you should talk to them, but you really should, it's not just me keeping the secret." Said Star.

"I know that." Said Queen Moon, "Can you at least tell me the truth about their powers?"

"Oh right… that." Said Star, "You see in the Blue Dimension there are these fruits called Devil Fruit. The first person to take a bite out of one gains a special power… that's really how Luffy and Ace got their powers."

There was an awkward silence as Star realized something.

"Did you really leave the mad scientist story?" she asked.

"I knew that Luffy couldn't have been captured by a mad scientist." Said Queen Moon.

"Then what did you think he got his powers form?" asked Star.

"I don't know." Said Queen Moon, "I knew whatever it was, it wasn't magic."

"It's not magic?" asked Star surprised, "I always thought it was."

"No… it's not." Said Queen Moon.

"Huh… I guess it was good I came up with the mad scientist story" said Star.

"Let me guess, Sabo came up with the Fire spirit story." Sighed Queen Moon.

"He did." Said Star, "But seriously you bought the Mad Scientist Story."

"No I didn't!" said queen Moon blushing, "I just figured there was a good reason why you didn't tell m about the powers."

"And that was reason we were worried would make you freak the hell out." Said Star.

Queen Moon sighed.

They were starting to run out of topics.

Thankfully Star picked up on that too.

"Maybe when this is finally all over I should introduce you to Makino." Said star.

"Makino?" asked Queen Moon.

"She's from Luffy's home town, she's always been something of a big sister to us. Always looking out." Said Star.

"She sounds nice." Said Queen Moon.

Star started to cry she knew was time to her mom about the incident.

"Star?" asked Queen Moon.

"We have to talk about it." Cried Star.

"What happened?" asked Queen Moon.

"I was kidnapped." Cried Star, "And it wasn't because of pirates."

"Who kidnapped you?" asked Queen Moon.

Star began to explain about the how the Blue Dimension was controlled by a single World Government. And that the decadents of the founders of the Government were allowed to keep slaves.

Star then explained the details of her kidnapping and rescues. Including that a member of Sabo's crew, Hancock (explaining the basic details who she was) and Janna helping out.

Queen Moon was in absolute shock.

"Star… I…" said Queen Moon.

"I'm taking a break from random adventures." Said Star.

Queen Moon's eyes widened.

"After what happened… I just can't." cried Star, "I'm still going to the Blue Dimension but only to certain locations… Dawn Island, Amazon Lily and Baterilla are the only places I'll go… oh and Sabo's ship. Maybe Ace's once he get his act together."

"Where are those places?" asked Queen Moon.

"Dawn Island is Luffy's home, Amazon Lily is Hancock's island and Baterilla is where Ace was born… his mom is buried there and we come with him to see her." Said Star.

Queen Moon hugged Star and cried a lot.

"You shouldn't have gone through that." Cried Queen Moon, "You shouldn't have!"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before this." Cried Star.

Queen Moon didn't respond.

The two of them just cried.

Things were changing between the two of them…

However that wasn't the only thing changing.

Elsewhere Ludo woke up when his Eagle and Spider returned from Brita's tacos with a nice fresh taco for him.

"What! Where's the Magic High Commission!" he yelled.

That was when he saw his new wand hand.

"My hand is a wand!" he yelled, "But I don't' want a wand hand."

Then the wand hand began to talk to him.

"I defeated the Magic High Commission." Said Ludo.

The wand continued to tell him things and then gestured at the castle nearby.

"If I was able to lay waste to the Magic High Commission then yes… maybe I should take Butterfly Castle for myself." Said Ludo with an evil smile.

And Ludo began to form a place to take Butterfly castle by force.

Which obviously was the next stage in Toffee's plan… after all he was in the wand

Next Time: With Sabo's mission over, the brothers and Marco deicide to check with River to see if he's okay and if might know where they are. Unfortunately he's a mess right now, will the brothers and Marco be able to help him? Find out next time!


	61. The Boys and the King

Chapter 60: The Boys and the King

In the Diaz house, Ace and Luffy were waiting for the call. Sabo's mission had finally ended. And once everything was done reporting wise he was going to call them for Luffy to open the portal.

Then Luffy's mirror rang.

"Hey!" said Sabo.

Luffy opened the portal and Sabo stepped through it.

"Where's Marco?" asked Sabo.

"He had to grab something form his room." Said Ace.

"He's taking too long." Said Luffy, "He's been up there for five minutes."

Inside Marco room he was staring at the thing he wanted to grab. He was unsure if he should just do it now, or when he really needed it.

"Should I?" he thought, "After what happened with the Celestial Dragon it's my best bet… but at the same time I have no idea what it will do… it might turn out useless."

"Hey Marco! Sabo's here!" called out Luffy.

"I'll use it if I have to." Thought Marco putting the item in one of his hoody pockets.

"Coming!" he called out.

He headed downstairs where they were waiting.

"All right are you ready?" asked Marco.

They all nodded.

They made a portal to the castle and found it was a mess.

"What happened?" asked Marco.

"Boys!" cheered River hugging Marco and Luffy, "Have any of you seen Foolduke's monkey?"

"Uh… no…" said Marco.

"So let me guess, wild party." Said Ace with his eye twitching.

"You're a mess!" said Sabo.

"What are you talking about! I'm perfectly fine." Said King River.

"That's a lie." Said Luffy pouting.

"No I am perfectly fine!" said King River.

"Do you know where Moon and Star went?" asked Sabo.

"No… sorry, she left me in charge of the kingdom." Said King River, "So I've been throwing a no stop party to keep morale up!"

"But did she tell you why?" asked Sabo cornered.

"No she didn't." said King River, "Did she tell you?"

The four looked at each other.

"Uh… she didn't but Star told Luffy." Said Marco.

"Let's talk bout it somewhere no one can hear us." Said King River.

"Are you sure anyone can hear us here?" asked Ace.

They looked and saw everyone in the room was passed out.

"Probably still a good idea to talk about this privately." Pointed out Sabo.

They went into another room where no one was.

"Do you know why Moon Pie left?" asked King River.

Sabo took a breath, even though he wasn't one of the ones who heard it personally.

"River, Toffee is back." Said Sabo.

"What!" cried King River, "No! No! No!"

The three that didn't know who Toffee was before the incident were concerned.

"That's why she left only leaving my outfits." Said King River.

"Leaving you outfits?" asked Marco.

"Every time Moon Pie leaves for a trip she leaves an outfit so that I can dress appropriately." Aid King River, "but…"

He showed them so many outfits.

"And with Toffee returning… can I do this?" asked King River, "I know I've been giving the kingdom hope with my parties…"

Sabo looked outside things did not look good. The people were screaming with fires burning.

"Uh.,.. are you sure it's working?" asked Sabo.

"Why yes a kingdom is happy if their king is happy!" said King River, "I'll show you!"

He went the balcony.

"People of Mewni!" he called out.

The people managed to calm down a little to listen to him.

"My… uh… daughters brothers ." Said King River, "Think that you're not having a good time right now. And I told them that you are! So of course you're having a good time with the spirits that I have been lifting! So are you having a good time."

However King River began to sob and break down before the Kingdom could respond.

"I'm sorry! I've just been given news that I can't pretend that my spirits have been lifted!" cried King River.

"Maybe we shouldn't have told him about Toffee." Sighed Sabo.

"You're the only who told him." pointed out Ace.

The people looked at each other began to panic.

After all they could deal with the King's goofy antics and be angry and annoyed but immediately knew that something was very deeply wrong.

"The garbage in the streets, the cottage is burning, there's a monster in the corn field and the King is acting strangely!" yelled one person in the crowd.

"We're all doomed!" yelled another.

The people began to panic. Especially because of the fire, the garbage in the streets and the giant monster in the cornfield.

"I'm going to stop the monster." Said Ace.

"I'm getting a fire extinguisher." Said Marco.

"Wait about the garbage?" asked Sabo.

"Do either of you want to handle it?" asked Ace.

Sabo and Luffy shook their heads no.

"Go comfort River, he needs it right now." Said Ace.

Sabo and Luffy nodded since they knew he was right.

However King River had shut them all on the balcony.

Thankfully Luffy was able to squeeze though the window and opened the door for Marco (so he could find the fire extinguisher) and Sabo.

"Moon Pie is gone." Said King River, "I don't know if she'll ever come back with Star… not with THAT monster there!"

"That's why we need to find them." Said Sabo, "Star needs us right now."

"Be we can't leave you like this." Said Luffy.

"Yeah… you're prettily our dad… no matter how we publicly deny it." Said Ace.

"You beat the monster that fast?" asked Sabo.

"Didn't have to." Said Ace.

(Flashback)

"Get out of this ordeal you monster or I'm going to have to kick your ass!" yelled Ace.

"Oh sorry… I didn't notice I was walking through the cornfield." Said the Monster, "My bad… sorry…"

"Oh…" said Ace he sighed, "Sorry about the threat."

"No it's all right." Said the Monster.

And the monster left.

(End of Flashback)

"So yeah… that happened." Said Ace.

"I can't find a fire extinguisher!" yelled Marco.

Then they heard a whooshing sound from outside and screaming.

"The fire spread to the garbage pile." Said Marco.

"What am I supposed to do!" yelled King River, "I've always had Moon to guide me. The people aren't safe and happy, the kingdom is going to burn."

"We all know you can do it." Said Ace.

"He's right." Said Marco.

"If you can teach Luffy how to survive the woods of Mewni you can figure out how to stop a giant garbage fire." Said Sabo.

"You have to lead your people to save everyone." Said Marco.

"But they hate me!" yelled King River.

"I think they're more freaked out by you're oppression right now." Said Ace.

"Oh yeah…" said King River.

"Look because you don't have a fire department, I don't know if there's any other way." Said Marco.

"All right!" said King River.

He went outside.

"My people!" yelled King River.

Someone threw a piece of corn.

"I know I haven't been a good king!" yelled King River, "And I am still freaking out right now… but we have to put out that fire!"

"How do we do that!" yelled someone in the crowd.

"I know for a fact that when you work together you can do extraordinary things!" yelled King River, "Construction worker and dentist! Remember when you worked together to remove that tooth shape from the road! And Blacksmith remember when you worked with the turtle sanctuary to make ion shells for the turtles in need. And you two weirdoes in the longest staring contest! We are going to show this fire and you don't mess with Mewmans." Said King River.

"How do you show fire that?" asked the towns people.

"Shush! You now he was possessed by a fire spirit, don't you!" yelled another Mewman pointing to Ace, "Sorry about him, he doesn't know."

"It's all right." Sighed Ace.

"But still Let's fight that fire!" yelled King River, "Foolduke! Get me my loincloth!"

"That's not a good thing to wear while fighting fires." Said Marco.

"You know he's not going to listen." Said Sabo.

"Yeah." Sighed Marco.

And so they began to work to put out the fire, with people throwing water on it, and some people throwing dirt on it.

"Keep at it!" yelled King River, "Use the catapult!"

"Can we use it that way!" yelled someone.

"Let's try it!" yelled another person.

They filed the catapult with as much water as they could and that actually put the fire out.

"Wow! That actually worked." Said Marco surprised.

"I know." Said Sabo.

"Awesome!" cheered Luffy.

"The king's idea stopped the fire!" yelled a town person.

"Three cheers for the king!" yelled another.

"Hip, hip hooray! Hip, hip hooray!" they cheered.

However as they cheered a green bolt suddenly hit Ace. Then Luffy. Knocking out both of them.

They all looked at where the green bolts came from, it was Ludo with wand hand.

"Hooray!" cheered Ludo menacingly.

Then the massive Rat army swarmed them all… taking over the castle.

And indeed Ludo had made his move and it wasn't good.

Next Time: Star and Moon escape the Magic Sanctuary once it starts flooding and deicide to lay low at Buff Frog's place, but when she discovers what happened at the castle Star must find a way to save her father and brothers. Will she be able to do it. Find out next time!


	62. Puddle Defender

Chapter 61: Puddle Defender

It had ben a few days since arriving at the Magical Sanctuary. The two had slept there for days eating corn from a vending machine.

After their heart to heart they didn't really speak much to be honest.

However as they slept the black goo began to rise up from the well.

They woke up with a startle thanks to the black goo.

"Son of a bitch this is bad!" yelled Star.

She looked at the pods containing the Magic High Commission.

"There's no time!" yelled Queen Moon.

They got to the doors but they wouldn't open and was even shed more goo, then Star noticed her wand and grabbed it.

"Exit Beam Blast!" yelled Star.

She blasted a hole in the sanitary with the goo glowing when she did so. They ended up outside. They watched as the Sanctuary went back into the water with a strange glow.

"Magic is not supposed to do that." Muttered Star.

Queen Moon tried to use magic but it wasn't working.

"Looks like my magic is gone." Said Queen Moon.

"Rats!" said Star.

"Oh… Star… have you stopped..." Said Queen Moon.

"No! Actual rats!" said Star.

Both of them hid from the rats that were on a raft.

Star looked at her wand, unsure what to do.

But Queen Moon took it before anything could be done.

Star grumbled and sighed.

"Now we have to figure out where to stay." Said Queen Moon, "We still need to lay low."

That was when they heard a ribbit.

"I think I know a place." Said Star.

She led Queen Moon to a location somewhere in the swamp. She knocked on the door and Queen Moon was nervous.

It got even worse when the person who lived I the house opened the door.

Or rather monster.

It was Buff Frog.

Queen Moon was scared, however Buff Frog immediately lit up.

"Buff Frog!" cheered Star.

"Star Butterfly!" he cheered, "My little sweet potato! It's been so long!"

Queen Moon was confused, but the she cleared her throat.

It was this time Buff Frog realized he was in his under wart and bathrobe.

"Oh Queen Moon!" he said as he tried to look presentable, "Greetings."

"Mom, this is Yvgeny Bulgolyubov." Said Star using his real name.

"Oh no, no, no. You may call me Buff Frog." Said Buff Frog.

"He used to work for Ludo but now he's cool." Said Star.

"What?" asked Queen Moon.

"Hey Buff Frog, can we crash for the night." Said Star.

"Of course! I owe you for all that Tadpole sitting." He said.

"Star can I speak with you?" asked Queen Moon.

"What the hell! Is this about him being a monster?" asked Star.

"Yes." answered queen Moon.

"Damn it! I already explained about how all pirates aren't bad." Muttered Star, "Well it's true for monsters!"

They heard a snap from the forest.

And Queen Moon realized she had no choice.

She had to stay with a monster.

"Mom, don't be a bitch to him, he's my friend, and he helped save Marco." Said Star.

They entered the house and Queen Moon was clearly angry about the situation as the house was covered in mud.

"Oh, can you please take off your shoes, I am what you say germaphobe." Said Buff Frog.

Queen Moon grumbled.

"I told you not to be a bitch." Muttered Star glaring at her mother as she took off her boots.

"Star?" asked Buff Frog, "You are cursing at mother, are you still upset over Incident I heard about or… is because of what happened at the castle?"

"The incident." Grumbled Star, "Wait… what happened at the castle."

Before Buff Frog could answer, his children jumped up from behind the couch, no longer in their egg sacks.

"Babies!" she cheered.

She was covered in a pile of the buff babies.

"Oh I really needed this." Cheered Star, "And I missed you little ones so much!"

That was when they all revealed they now had arms and they all hugged Star.

"You have little baby arms!" cheered Star.

"All expect Katrina." Said Buff Frog.

"Oh you little snow flake!" cheered Star picking her up.

"Children!" said Buff Frog, "Say hello to Queen Moon."

The buff babies all jumped onto Queen Moon.

"Okay… what were you saying about the Castle." Said Star.

"Well when Ludo took your castle." Said Buff Frog.

"Wait! Toffee has our castle?" asked Star.

"No Ludo take your castle." Said Buff Frog, "Toffee Dead."

"No… Toffee alive, he's inside Ludo." Said Star.

"Oh that is creepy." Said Buff Frog.

"Come on mom! We have to save dad!" cried Star.

"It not just your dad." Sighed Buff Frog, "When Ludo attacked… your brothers were there maybe even Karate Boy, I don't know…"

"What…" cried Star.

"You… you didn't know." Said Buff Frog.

Star got up and headed for the door.

Queen Moon stopped her.

"No!" yelled Queen Moon.

"Why not!" yelled Star.

"I wont' allow it!" said Queen Moon, "You're staying here!"

"No I will not!" yelled Star, "Dad and all of them are in danger!"

"No!" yelled queen Moon.

"You don't understand!" yelled Star, "They risked everything trying to save me! They're lives, they're safety, if Janna wasn't there, who knows what would have happened… I heard something about the Admirals…"

"Star it's dangerous." Said Queen Moon.

"And I don't care!" yelled Star, "I'm so sick and tired of feeling this way mom! Feeling so helpless! Now I have the chance to no longer feel that way! And you won't let me! What the hell mom! And that's there too! Your husband!"

"Star! You're staying here! And that's final!" yelled Queen Moon, "Now if you excuse me I have to use the washroom."

"Uh… washroom." Said Buff Frog confused.

"I'd like to freshen up a bit." Said Queen Moon.

"She has to make a boom boom!" yelled Star, "You know pushing out a corn baby! Taking a crap!"

"Star!" yelled Queen Moon blushing.

"Oh… out back…" said Buff Frog.

"Thank you…" said queen Moon still blushing.

She left.

"Sorry about my mom! She has monster issues." Said Star, "Can't blame her, we all have our issues we're dealing with right now."

"Star, I'm worried about you." Said buff Frog, "I don't know what happened with incident."

"Wait… how do you know about the incident?" said Star realizing she hadn't told him.

"I got blonde brother's mirror number while back to talk to nice pirate girl, she's good with the tadpoles and doesn't care I'm monster, she one that told me." Said Buff Frog.

Star sighed, "I'm fine with Koala telling you." Said Star, "She is one of the ones who saved me…"

"Star…" said Buff Frog.

"I need a favor." Said Star, "I didn't just choose here to stay…"

"Of course anything." Said Buff Frog.

"I need you to distract my mom while I go fight toffee." Said Star.

"But Toffee is dangerous." Said Buff Frog.

"I dealt with worse recently." Said Star, "But don't worry I have plan."

"you have plan?" asked Buff Frog.

"I have plan." Confirmed Star.

"Don't' worry when Moon return I will distract her." Said Buff Frog.

"Distract me from what?" asked queen Moon.

"Form this." Said Buff Frog.

He showed off a tattoo of Ludo that was under his man boob.

"I made bad choices in past." Said Buff Frog embarrassed.

"What do you do for fun?" asked queen Moon.

"We could smash bugs." Said Buff Frog.

Queen Moon didn't look amused.

"Or we could play board game." said Buff Frog.

"Cool! And I go hang out with the babies!" said Star, "Their chubby little faces will cheer me up."

However Katrina looked at Star and leaned on her as if trying hug her.

She left with the babies waiting a few minutes to make her escape.

She left the room after a couple minutes as her mother and Buff Frog played the game Puddle Defender. She did some stuff so to make sure her mother didn't see her, however this wasn't her first stealth mission after all.

However as she made her escape the two argued. And the argument made Buff Frog realized something.

That both of them greatly cared about their children just as Star was in the doorway.

"Star! I will not help you escape!" yelled buff Frog.

"Star?" asked Queen Moon.

"Buff Frog!" yelled Star, "What the hell!"

Buff Frog pulled a rope that pulled a bunch of traps outside preventing her from escaping.

"Keep babies inside and dangers outs." Said Buff Frog.

"I should have known, you're a parent too." Said Queen Moon.

"You're taking her side?" asked Star, she then began to scream.

"Star!" said Queen Moon.

"Get away from me!" cried Star and ran to the Buff Babies room.

Queen Moon looked down.

"I don't know what took away Star's fire." Said Buff Frog, "But I'm worried about her."

Queen Moon didn't say anything.

"You want to hear about my babies?" asked Buff Frog realizing the queen needed a lighter topic.

"I would love that." Said Queen Moon.

In the Buff Babies room Star was crying hugging her knees.

"Star it's okay!" said a voice.

"It's not going to be okay!" cried Star, "My brothers are in danger! My dad's in danger! And I can't control my emotions anymore… I just want everything to be good again!"

"Star… it's okay to cry sometimes…" said the voice.

Then she felt something lean against her.

Then she realized something.

"Wait… who's sign that?" asked Star.

"It's me Katrina!" said Katrina.

She looked at the still armless tadpole.

"You guys can talk?" asked Star.

"Just me." Said Katrina, "I haven't told him yet. And there's something else I haven't told him yet."

Some of the buff babies moved their toy chest and revealed a hole in the ground.

"Holy crap!" said Star, "Oh sorry!"

"It's okay… dad swears a lot too, he has a swear jar." Said Katrina, "I know that a couple my brothers will have a mouth when they start talking."

Star giggled.

"But yeah! Sometimes we just want to go to the club and go dancing." Said Katrina.

"I hear ya!" cheered Star.

They went through the tunnel they had and it even had a good view of the castle.

"So what your plan?" asked Katrina.

"Oh I have plan!" said Star.

"Which is…" said Katrina.

"Luffy it up!" said Star punching her fist.

"What…" said Katrina.

"You know how my brother is." Said Star.

"So you're going face first in a dangerous situation without thinking about it…" said Katrina.

"Yeah." Said Star .

"You know Luffy's an…" said Katrina.

"An idiot! I know, I know…" said Star, "But I have to save them! I know they had a plan when they saved me! But I don't have the luxury right now! So I'm going to Luffy it up!"

Katrina sighed.

"Don't worry my little ribbity babies!" said Star.

"I'm very worried." Said Katrina.

"I'll rescue my dad and my brothers." Said Star, "I'll see you guys after I density Toffee."

She ran towards the castle.

"She's going to die." Sighed Katrina.

Without a plan in hand, she headed towards the castle, hoping to save her father, her brothers and maybe her best friend if he was there.

Though part of her were unaware of a certain chance that some of them didn't need saving.

Next Time: Marco, Luffy, Ace and Sabo manage to break out of the dungeon, however de to reasons, River is unable to. Now they must get the key to free River from Ludo. But it's not going to be easy, will they get unexpected help? Also what about Marco's trump card, will he be forced to use it? Find out next time!


	63. King Ludo

Chapter 62: King Ludo

Ludo had taken over the castle, he tired to ensure that the people loved him, but of course they were terrified of him. He did take over the kingdom after all.

And hung the real king, his unofficial sons and their friend in the dungeon.

Speak of which…

Ace and Luffy began to wake up.

"Hey looked like the spell is wearing off." Said Sabo.

"Finally!" said King River.

"What happened?" asked Ace.

"Surprise attack." Said Sabo.

"Damn it!" muttered Ace.

"I'm going to punch him when I get free." Muttered Luffy.

"So your cuffs?" asked Marco.

Before Luffy or Ace could say anything, Ludo came in.

"Ludo." Growled King River.

"So your two are finally awake." Said Ludo, "Doesn't matter, now River you're coming with me."

"Why!" demanded King River.

"Because I need you to get the people to like." Said Ludo using a key to unlock King River's shackle .

"Why should I?" asked King River, "I don't even like you! Always shuffling around talking to that wand hand. It's weird."

"Fine then." Said Ludo stopping from un-cuffing him.

He began to put the key around his neck.

Though his head was too big.

They all laughed at he struggled with the key.

"Butter!" muttered Ludo.

A rat gave him butter, and he used it to get the key around his neck.

"Change of plans, 24 hours… I'm giving you 24 hours to tell the people to love me or I will do something to you..." said Ludo.

"Oh I'm so scared." Said King River.

"24 Hours!" said Ludo.

Ludo and the rats with him left.

"Okay… Ludo's gone nuts." Said Luffy.

"As I was saying earlier..." Said Marco.

"The idiot did nothing to our cuffs." Said Ace.

Ace phased though the cuffs with his powers, while Luffy struggled a bit but it was he was going to be able to get out of one of them.

Ace picked up the butter.

He handed it to Sabo who began to slip off the cuffs.

Marco sighed, with Toffee around and not to mention a crazy Ludo, he knew he had to use his trump card.

And he had feel that it was still in his pocket.

"Hey Ace, I need your help." Said Marco.

"What do you need?" asked Ace.

"There's something in my pocket." Said Marco, "I need you to get it out for me."

"Okay." Said Ace.

He grabbed the thing in his pocket and was shocked when he saw when he pulled it out.

"This is a Devil Fruit." Said Ace.

"Yeah." Said Marco.

"Where did you get a Devil Fruit?" he asked.

"Hekapoo gave it to me." Said Marco.

"Her hobby." Said Sabo.

"Yeah." Said Marco, "She didn't want it and after I earned my scissors she figured that it would better if I have it."

"Are you sure you want to eat it?" asked Ace.

"I'm sure." Said Marco.

"We don't know what it might be." Said Sabo, "Unless you know what the Devil Fruit is it's a big gamble."

"We're dealing with a crazy Ludo and Toffee's out there somewhere." Said Marco, "I think I'm willing to take that risk."

"He's going a point." Said Luffy managed to finally getting out of the cuffs.

"Do you want out first or do you want to see if it will get out?" asked Ace.

"I have to learn how to use the powers somehow." Pointed out Marco.

"Remember it tastes really bad." Said Luffy.

"I think I can handle it." Said Marco.

Ace held up the bright red mango and Marco took a bite.

Then immediately began to choke as he forced it down his throat.

"Hey you okay?" asked Sabo.

"How could you eat the whole thing!" yelled Marco to Luffy.

"I was hungry." Pouted Luffy.

"So you feel different?" asked Ace.

"I don't know." Said Marco.

"Maybe you should try to picture getting out of the cuffs." Said Sabo, "It's worth a shot."

"Okay." Said Marco.

He pictured getting out of the cuffs. It took a few seconds, but he was out and landed on the floor face first.

"Looks like you teleported." Said Sabo.

"You okay?" asked Luffy.

"I'm fine." Said Marco.

"So a teleportation Devil Fruit." Said Ace.

Sabo handed the butter to King River.

"It might take a while for you to get the hang of it." Said Sabo.

"Yeah, I get that." Said Marco.

"So River you…" said Sabo.

They all looked at King River and there was butter on his face.

"You ate the butter." Sighed Ace.

"I should have just did it for him." sighed Sabo face palming.

"So…" said Ace.

"I don't' think it's a good idea to try to melt the cuff.' Said Sabo.

"Why?" asked King River.

"Do you want your hands to get fried?" asked Marco.

"You make a good point." Said King River.

"How do we get out of here?" asked Marco.

"Maybe if Marco teleports out." Said Luffy.

"Not a good idea." Said Marco.

"He just got his powers remember." Said Sabo.

Luffy nodded remembering it took him a while to get his powers sorted out.

"Well you can always use the vents." Said King River.

They looked at saw an AC vent.

"You have air conditioner?" asked Marco surprised.

"It's a dungeon, not a torture chamber." Said King River.

They all looked at King River and shrugged going to into the air vent.

They found the royal bedchamber. And the bed was occupied.

"Okay so what's the plan?" asked Marco.

"We get the key while he's sleeping and we get out of here fast." Said Sabo.

"Luffy stay inside and you can be used a ladder." Said Ace.

"Okay." Said Luffy.

They looked out at the room and suddenly Marco found himself face first on the floor of the room.

"You okay?" whispered Sabo.

Marco nodded, relating he accidently teleported.

Ace slowly approached the bed and removed the covers. It wasn't Ludo.

It was a mime!

"What the!" yelled Ace.

"Shush!" whispered a voice.

They turned and saw Ruberiot.

"Ruberiot?" asked Marco.

"Quiet dudes, you're going to get us caught."

That was when they heard a flush.

They saw a dark skinned girl in a jester outfit leave the bathroom.

"Whoo! I didn't know how I could live with out a solid gold toilet." Said the girl who was Foolduke, the royal jester.

"What's going on?" asked Sabo.

"Oh we've been living the vents." Said Ruberiot who was munching on a bird leg, "Eating the royal leftovers."

"Bathing in the royal bubble bath." Said the Foolduke.

And then the Mime began to bounce up and down on the bed.

"Sleeping in the royal bed, tat's what she was miming." Said Ruberiot.

"Yeah…" said Sabo in disbelief.

That was when the door opened up.

They all froze, thankfully it wasn't Ludo but rather a pink haired maid. She saw the strange gathering of people in the room.

"Please tell me I didn't walk in on an orgy." Muttered the maid.

There was an awkward silence as they looked at the maid, however Marco was surprised recognizing the maid.

"Wait… Reiju?" he asked.

"Marco!" said Reiju who indeed the maid.

"You got a job as a maid?" asked Marco.

"Not quite." Said Reiju.

"I don't know." Said Ludo.

"Get out of here. I'll handle him." said Reiju.

Luffy opened the air vent and pulled everyone but Reiju (including the three performers) up into the vents.

"I don't get it, how are these things not flying off the shelves?" asked Ludo wearing a mask.

Then he noticed Reiju there.

"Greetings your majesty." Said Reiju curtsying for him, "Would you like me to prepare a drink for you?"

"Yes, yes that would be nice." Said Ludo.

Reiju went over and prepared a drink, putting something into the drink he gave him, as well as something for the eagle and spider.

"I have also made something for your…" said Reiju.

"Girls." Said Ludo.

"Girls." Said Reiju.

Ludo drank his drink, while the eagle and spider drank something from a bowl.

All three of them dropped from it.

"Seriously?" asked Marco as he and the other watched from the vent.

That was when Marco appeared right out side the vent.

"Hey are you okay?" asked Reiju.

"You killed him!" said Marco recovering from his fall.

"No I just drugged him." said Reiju, "The plan is to drug him, tie him up, free the king and knights."

"Oh…" said Marco blushing a little.

"It's fine, I'm still getting use to my new life." Said Reiju.

That was when the others left the air vents.

"Hey Reiju!" cheered Luffy.

"Good to see you're doing fine." Said Reiju, "I was worried about you two."

"So what are you doing?" asked Marco.

"Using my skills to help my new home." Said Reiju.

"You're not really a maid, are you?" asked Sabo.

"I am not." Said Reiju, "Stole one of the dresses."

Reiju seemed to eye Ace and Sabo, "So the older brothers." She said with a smirk, "Nice!"

"Who are you?" asked Ace.

"My name is Reiju." Said Reiju.

"Wait.. .you're the one they rescued." Said Sabo.

"From my cruel family." Said Reiju she nodded.

"Let's talk about this later." Said Marco, "We need to get the key."

Ludo began to wake up.

"What?" asked Reiju, "The drug is supposed to last hours…"

"Did you take into account his biology?" asked Sabo.

"I did." Said Reiju.

She noticed a bunch of Ludo masks and gave them to Luffy, Marco, Ace and Sabo.

"Put those own and follow my lead." Said Reiju.

They did.

"What's going on?" asked Ludo.

"I apologize your majesty… but they came in looking for a good time." Said Reiju.

"What?" asked Ludo.

"You know…" said Reiju.

"Ew…" said Ludo, "I know I'm a king now, but I don't think I'm ready for that! Get them out of here!"

"Yes, you're majesty!" said Reiju with a curtsy.

She got them out of the room.

"Seriously! Is that the best you could came up with?" asked Ace.

"I got that image in my head and it wouldn't leave so sue me"! muttered Reiju.

"Great, how are we going to get the key now?" asked Marco.

"Eh… it's fine." Said Foolduke.

"What do you mean it's fine?" asked Marco.

Foolduke took out the key.

"How did you get that!" demanded Ruberiot.

"That's none of your business you hack." Said Foolduke.

"Oh I'm the hack with you and your fart jokes." Said Ruberiot.

That was when Marco accidently teleported in between the two.

'All right! We don't need to hear this again…" said Marco, "Let's just go to the dungeon and free River."

"Whoa!" said Luffy, "Looks like you're getting the hang of your new power."

"I guess I am." Said Marco.

"So what's going on exactly?" asked Foolduke.

"Marco just ate a Devil Fruit." Said Ace.

"Ah…" said Reiju.

"I'm going to pretend that means something." Said Ruberiot.

They figured out how to get to the dungeon through the sewer.

"We got the key!" said Luffy.

He un-cuffed. King River, however the king put the cuffs back on.

"What are you doing?" asked Marco.

"I won't abandon my people." Said King River.

"What?" asked Luffy .

"I see…" said Sabo getting it.

"What?" asked Ace.

"It's something I learned as a kid… though it's a lesson that most of my fellow nobles didn't' get." Said Sabo.

That was when they heard Ludo humming nearby.

The three performers and Reiju went back into the sewers, while Sabo used the thankfully still greasy cuffs to make it seem like he was still captured while Ace, Luffy and Marco used their powers to pretend to be still captured.

Unfortunately Marco was still having teleportation troubles. Not only was he facing the wall, but on of his legs was in the cuffs.

Ace and Luffy winced in sympathy knowing how it felt during the didn't fully control stage.

"This is so awkward." Muttered Sabo.

Thankfully they also dropped the key to make it seem like Ludo dropped the key himself.

That was when Ludo came into the dungeon.

"Well, well, well… times up." Said Ludo then he noticed Marco, "What happened to you?"

"I tried escaping… and this is what happened to me… okay." Said Marco.

"Finally! Someone else failed!" mocked Ludo, "As I was saying, times up and…"

Then he noticed he didn't' have the key, thankfully he noticed the key.

"Oh I must have dropped the key when I was last in here." Said Ludo then he turned towards the prisoners, "I dropped it in here and none of your noticed! Wow ho pathetic. You could have been running free prancing around in the field. Spider!"

Spider who was still a little groggy from Reiju drug did its job however and acted like a stand for Ludo.

"So are you going to force the people to love me?" asked Ludo.

"You may have the crown, but you don't' have the people." Said King River.

"We'll see when the people see what I have planned for you." Said Ludo with an evil smirk.

Ludo had his spider and eagle drag him out of the dungeons.

They all got out of the shackles (though with Marco landing face first).

"Come on!" said Sabo.

They went through the sewers and found a spot to watch what was going on with King River.

"Now any last words?" asked Ludo.

"People of Mewni! I am not afraid! And neither should you be!" yelled King River.

"How nice! But don't worry you'll still be here!" laughed Ludo.

He pointed his wand hand as him and smiled evil. King River screamed, he body slowly turned into wood, his body segmenting, his eye becoming lifeless. He was no longer a real boy… uh… man…

And so the people screamed as the king was turned into a puppet (well technically marionette, but still…)

"Well it looks like the old king is now a puppet!" laughed Ludo, "Get it! Puppet king! HAHAHAHAHA!"

The group watched in horror of the transformation.

"Oh no!" yelled the mime in shock (and had a surprisingly deep voice)

However everyone in shock to realize what she had said.

"I'm going to kick his ass!" yelled Luffy.

"Calm down! We need a plan!" said Sabo.

"And what's that." Said Fool Duke.

"We'll come up with something." Said Marco making a motion to put some brown stuff on his face like war paint.

Sabo grabbed his hands.

"Marco… we're in the sewer." Pointed out Reiju.

"Oh… right…" said Marco blushing a little.

However they knew they had to resist the mad tyrant, at least the group consisted of two pirates, one future pirate, a boy who had fighting skills from 16 years worth of training, a former assassin and three performers who probably never really fought in their lives…

Expect for the last three not a bad group… but still…

They were going to stop Ludo and hopefully find a way to reverse his evil spell… no matter what.

Next Time: Star makes her attempts to stop Ludo, warning him about the truth about Toffee, and when he believes her everything will change. And when the worst happens, Toffee will learn, never hurt Star or he will pay. What will happen? Find out next time!

A/N: Marco's teleportation is only one of his abilities. That's all I will say for now...


	64. Toffee

Chapter 63: Toffee

Ludo had become full dictator, projecting himself as the perfect angel who saved the kingdom. Even though the truth was he took over, turned the true king into a puppet and just turned a children's choir into a flock of songbirds for signing off key.

He had his rat awkward play him off after that.

As he head back into the castle, one of his rats was replaced by someone in a cheap costume.

That person began to beat him up.

"What's going on!" yelled Ludo he went to grab the elevator phone, 'Manfred!"

The person removed the mask revealing that it was Star.

"What…" said Ludo, "star Butterfly?"

"Where the hell are my dad and brothers?" asked Star.

He used his wand hand to destroy the rat suit she was wearing.

Thankfully only the rat suit was the only thing harmed.

He move to use another spell but the wand hand started to speaking to him.

"What? This is a bad time." Said Ludo, "Excuse me I have to take this."

"What…" said Star, "But you're talking to you hand…"

However that was when the Spider got the drop on her tying her in web.

"Okay so my hand says that I cant' destroy so I have to put you in the dungeon." Said Ludo.

"Damn it! I asked where my dad and brothers!" yelled Star as she struggled.

"You're father… well I have to put a little show for you later so you can see what he is now." Said Ludo, "I've come up with so many show for him."

"What's that supposed to mean!" yelled Star.

"As for your brothers." Said Ludo with a scowl, "I'd rather not think about it…"

"What's that supposed to mean!" yelled Star.

"You don't need to know!" said Ludo.

Star glared at Ludo.

"Damn it! You're being controlled." Said Star.

"Yes! By my lust for power!" said Ludo.

"No! Toffee! Toffee is the one controlling you." Said Star.

"But Toffee is dead. IT was all me! Did you see what I did! My flag!" Said Ludo, "It was me! ME! ME! ME!"

That was when the eagle showed up and grabbed the still webbed up Star and began to fly her away.

'It's your wand!" yelled Star as she was flown away.

Ludo became concerned as she was flown away.

She was locked up in the dungeon while she was grumbling.

However she didn't know there were two people in rat costumes outside the dungeon she was being held in. Although their costumes were actually much better and cuter than hers.

The two nodded to each other and fought off the real rats.

The door opened and the two people in rat suits entered, they removed their heads revealing Luffy and Marco.

"Luffy! Marco!" cried Star.

"Hi-yah!" yelled Marco trying to chop the handcuff with a karate chop… it did not work.

Luffy started laughing.

"Should have used the key we stole." Said Marco.

He un-cuffed her and she hugged her best friend and brother crying.

"It's okay." Said Luffy.

"Shush, I need this." Whispered Star.

After breaking the hug.

"About your dad…" said Marco.

"What did Ludo do?" asked Star.

"He turned him into a puppet." Said Luffy.

"What!" yelled Star, "How is that even possible?"

Both Marco and Luffy gave her looks.

"Oh right… stupid question." Said Star, "But we have way worse problems!"

"It will be fine." Said Luffy.

Marco started whispering.

The vent opened and Ace, Sabo, Reiju and the three performers came out.

"Ace! Sabo!" cried Star hugging her two older brothers.

She then looked t the other four.

"Hey Reiju." She said happy to see Reiju helping out her knowing her past would be a big help, "And uh… you three!"

"Seriously." Muttered Ruberiot.

"I'm not happy with you." Said Star.

"What did I do?" asked Ruberiot.

Star, Marco and her brothers all glared at him.

"It's obvious its part of Song Day." Said Reiju.

"Yeah, you probably made things awkward between Star and Marco." Said Foolduke earning a nod from Mime.

"I was just telling the truth through music!" said Ruberiot.

"Look none of them is important right now… what we need to talk about is Ludo." Said Ace taking charge.

Hey took out a map.

"All right!" said Marco, "This virtual pet is Ludo. And this wad of 1300 is us. While the feather represents his spider and bird. Their with him almost all the time but every five hours they leave to feed and then we'll hit them with…"

"A rubber chicken." Said Foolduke.

"We've been through this! We're not doing the rubber chicken." Said Sabo.

"Yes. Because I have a scathing parody song!" said Ruberiot.

"Oh sure a parody song!" said Foolduke, "That will help!"

"It's much better than your idea!" yelled Ruberiot.

"Will you two stop! Or do I have to do what I did last time." Said Reiju.

"No thanks!" said Foolduke.

"I don't mind." Said Ruberiot blushing a little.

"What did she do?" asked Star.

"Tell you later." Said Ace.

"Anyways… the plan has been Reiju trying to drug Ludo and we attack while unconscious... but…" said Marco.

"I don't know why but the drugs aren't working. Sabo even stole a book from the library about Kappa biology but it still hasn't worked." Said Reiju.

"I think I know why." Said Star, "You saw his wand hand, right?"

"Of course it's kind of hard to miss." Said Ace.

"Doesn't it look familiar?" asked Star.

"Son of a!" yelled Sabo.

"What is it?" asked Luffy.

"Toffee's in the wand… and it's fused with his hand…" said Star.

"Then it's probably giving him Toffee's regeneration." Said Sabo, "That's why the drugs weren't working! Because of Toffee's biology is already fighting it off."

"Okay… this is worse than I thought…" muttered Ace.

"Okay… we're going to need a brand new set of plans." Said Sabo.

However it should be noted that they didn't leave the dungeon when they planned out any of this.

Why is that important, because Ludo came in with a tray.

"Star I've been thinking what you've been saying." Said Ludo.

Then he noticed the planning being done.

"Guards!" he yelled.

The rats swarmed in chaining all but Star to the walls.

"You can't salience but you can't silence the resistance!" yelled Ruberiot.

"You are coming with me!" said Ludo magically changing up Star and dragging her out.

Once they were gone.

"All right!" said Ace.

He got out of his chains, Luffy began to try to get out of his while Marco teleported out but of course landed face first.

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Sabo.

Reiju pulled on her chains, breaking them, but she as still cuffed.

"I don't know." Said Reiju.

That was when they saw a pair of rats coming into the room, but thankfully it was only two rats.

Luffy managed to get out of his cuffs.

"All right there only two of them! We should be able to handle it!" said Luffy.

That was when someone grabbed the two rats and started to beat them up.

"Buff Frog!" cheered Luffy.

"Boys!" cheered Buff Frog, "And also…"

He revealed he was working with Queen Moon.

"Moon!" said Sabo revealed that she was there.

Queen Moon walked over and cut off Sabo's chains with a chop.

"Where's Star." Said Queen Moon.

"Ludo took her." Muttered Ace.

"I hate those rats!" yelled Luffy.

"We have to find her." Said Marco.

That was when he accidently teleported somewhere, he was still have problems teleporting.

"What happened?" asked Queen Moon.

"We'll explain later." Sighed Sabo.

"So uh…" said Buff Frog, "What about Arts and Craft friends?"

"Maybe it's better if you stay out of the rest of it." Said Luffy.

"Yeah… you three have been kind of…" said Sabo trying to find the right word.

"Useless." Said Reiju bluntly.

"Aw…" asked Ruberiot.

"What…" said Foolduke.

The mime shrugged as if saying "Fair enough"

Meanwhile Marco had teleported to a tower, he saw that a tower not too far away was Star talking to Ludo rather silly.

He didn't say anything but he had a bad feeling.

Back with the others…

"All right!" said Buff Frog.

He grabbed Sabo and Queen Moon.

Luffy grabbed Reiju. While just used his fire to propel himself.

He began to look for Marco. That was when he saw them.

"Hey! Up here"! he called out.

They all got to the tower, and saw Star with Ludo.

Star was so focused with Ludo that she didn't see Marco arrived.

"Hey Mommy…" said Star looking like she was going to cry.

That was when they saw a green ghostly unicorn flying around.

"I'm so sorry…" she cried.

"The Whispering Spell…" said Queen Moon, "Star you have to get out of there! Run away now!"

"It's too late for that…" sighed Star.

"So does that mean it's over?" asked Ludo.

"I'm afraid it's not over yet." Said Star.

"What do you mean it's not…" said Ludo.

That was when Ludo's gem began to crack. Then it exploded engulfing the whole tower they were in.

"No!" cried Queen Moon.

"Star!" yelled Ace.

"It cant be…" said Sabo.

"We have to get there now!" yelled Queen Moon.

"I'm on it!" said Luffy.

He wrapped on of his arm around them.

However none of them argued. Because it would be the fastest away. They ripped for a hard landed as Luffy shouted "Gum Gum Rocket!"

They of course landed hard and found Ludo just laying there. Thankfully they all recovered quickly.

"Ludo! Where's Star." Said Queen Moon.

Ludo's eyes opened and they were a solid pink.

"Okay that's not normal!" said Ace.

Mom?" said Ludo in Star's voice, "Mom I'm in here."

"You're in Ludo?" asked Luffy.

"Yeah…" sighed the Star possessed Ludo.

"Oh thanks goodness!" said Queen Moon hugging Ludo's body.

"Are you inside Ludo's body?" asked Sabo.

"Actually I'm in a weird gooey place." Said Star, "I don't know what it is, but there creepy green goo everywhere."

"Okay… we're figure out where you." Said Queen Moon.

However Ludo's eyes closed.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Said Reiju.

"Who are you any way?" asked Buff Frog.

"A friend don't worry." Said Marco.

However they tried to wake up Ludo but his eyes opened and was now solid green.

"Hello Moon." Said Ludo now speaking in Toffee's voice.

"Toffee." Growled out Queen Moon.

Everyone else got ready to fight, but Queen Moon waved her arm in the hold back manor. The Toffee Possessed Ludo began to hover

"Give us back Star!" she demanded

"Of course, if you give me something in return!" said Toffee possessed Ludo holding up the hand, "Something that belongs to me!"

Queen Moon took out the bottle containing the finger.

"Take it!" she said.

Toffee possessed Ludo seemed to be staring off.

"Why is he doing that." Said Luffy.

"I think Star is with him." growled Sabo.

"Now your majesty? Do we have a deal?" asked Toffee.

Queen Moon gave him the finger.

The finger forced back with the hand, and then form the finger the rest of Toffee's original body and even suit grow around Ludo. Toffee then vomited up Ludo.

Toffee looked at his body in shock surprised at the results.

"Now… where's Star?" asked Queen Moon.

Toffee showed off the blackened jewel in his hand and then crushed it into dust.

"She's gone!" said Toffee.

Everyone stared at Toffee in shock.

Queen Moon's cheek marks turned black then she started crying then ran toward Toffee as she began to fight him. Toffee had the upper hand was easily blocking her punches. That was when Queen Moon took out the wand placed it directly at his heart.

"I call upon the darkness to me from deepest depths of earth and sea! From ancient evils unawoken break the one who can't be broken! From blackest night! I pledge my soul and crush my heart to blackest coal! To summon forth deadly power to see my hated foe devoured!" she called out.

But nothing happened.

Queen Moon cried even more.

"Are you done yet?" asked Toffee.

That was when a fist punched through Toffee's chest from the back.

It was shocking that it happened, but also who did it.

Marco, he had tears in his eyes as he removed his fist.

However the hole regenerated.

He turned around and face Marco, Marco tripped backwards as Toffee approached him.

Marco then waved his hand as Toffee still approached him.

Then Toffee fell into a portal and nearby a portal spat him out.

"How!" Toffee getting up, "I got rid of all magic!"

Ace's fist caught on fire and Luffy stretched his finger.

"I'm going to take a guess and say Devil Fruit aren't magic!" said Marco waving his hand as his new power activated.

Toffee though a portal that appeared beneath him. Right in front of Ace, Luffy and Sabo.

All of them look absolutely furious.

"You made a mistake Toffee!" said Sabo punching Toffee with a blackened fist.

"You should have let her live!" growled Ace as flame licked his body.

He let out a pillar of fire at Toffee.

When the flames receded, Toffee was burnt but still alive.

"Gum Gum Bazooka!" called out Luffy launching him.

Toffee was sent flying.

However thanks to Marco's new portal powers he was sent through the portal, however his legs didn't make it through the portal.

However he just regrew new ones, only for him to be once against set on fire.

Sabo grabbed the air behind him and realized that that rats had confiscated his pipe. Which was his main weapon.

However he noticed Queen Moon nearby, trying to put the remains of the crystal back into the wand. Reiju and Buff Frog both watched her unsure what to do thanks to the fact that Buff Frog barley knew her and Reiju just met her minutes before.

"Go…" said Luffy, "He's ours."

Sabo being the one sibling without powers nodded, he also knew that since he was the closest to Moon he should comfort her.

"Sabo… I thought… I thought if…" Queen Moon.

Sabo fell to his knees in front of her and then hugged her while crying.

Queen Moon also cried.

Reiju looked at Sabo.

And looked at Toffee, she hadn't known Star for long and admittingly she was closer to Marco and Luffy. But she had to.

Especially since her own brother couldn't help avenge her. She watched at Luffy used Gum Gum Gatling on Toffee, fiercer and harder than he had ever used.

"Marco!" called out Reiju, "Send him back a bit!"

"What?" asked Marco.

They realized that she was stepping into Sabo's place since he couldn't do much in the fight.

"All right." Said Marco.

Once Luffy was done with the attack, Toffee was sent through a portal.

Toffee looked at them far away.

That was when he watched as Reiju breathed a cloud of purple smoke from her mouth, the smoke hit him and once it cleared he was coughing up blood.

"That won't work!" called out Toffee, "I'm already regenerating and flushing it out of my system!"

However he saw Ace sent create a fireball in his hand, a fireball that only got bigger and bigger until it was miniature sun.

"Great Flame Commandment: Flame Emperor!" called out Ace.

Toffee watched in horror as the miniature sun collided it with him.

Almost everyone stood in shock at this.

"That… that was…" said Queen Moon.

"Incredible." Gasped Buff Frog.

"That's Ace for you." Laughed Sabo.

Meanwhile Star had tried to fix everything. The goop that she was in was once magic… until Toffee got to. There were still flecks of golden magic, but whenever she tried to get to it they would fade and it was too late. She tired to get at one but it was too deep.

An the next thing she knew she woke up in a strange void. With Glossaryck poking her with a spoon.

"Star! Can you tell me how it is." Said Glossaryck .

"What?" asked Star.

"Can you tell me if it needs more salt or not." Said Glossaryck forcing the spoon into her mouth.

She spat it out with a sound of disgust.

"Needs more salt." He said .

"Glossaryck?" she finally let out, "You died! I watched you die!"

"Yeah… and…" said Glossaryck with a shrug.

She began to cry.

"No! No! No! This means I died! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" yelled Star, "It never got better! I never got better! Why didn't it get better?"

Broke down crying.

"I'll never see my mom or dad… or my brothers or Marco…" said Star, "I'll never be able see Ace work out his problems with Whitebeard, or see Luffy become a pirate… or work out my problems with Marco!"

"star!" said Glossaryck.

"Beach day was a lie!" she yelled out Star, "It was a horrible lie that promised… and it's gone!"

"Star!" said Glossaryck.

"You died for nothing!" cried Star, "You died to save me! And what it was only a few days since then! I'm a damn screw up! A fudging screw up!"

"Still avoiding the F and S words I see." Said Glossaryck.

"Yeah…" sniffed Star.

Glossaryck sighed.

"Look none of that matters or where we are. All that matters is that there's soup here… it's not magic but it's soup! Just regular old soup!" said Glossaryck.

That was when Star saw a fleck of gold in the water.

"Oh I see what you're doing." Laughed Star.

"What am I doing?" asked Glossaryck.

"This is of your damn mind games. You're showing me how to get out of here on my own." Laughed Star, "Oh you didn't think I'd catch on, but I hate to break it to you, I'm a dipper not a skimmer."

"What are you doing?" asked Glossaryck.

"I'm getting us out here." Said Star.

"It's boiling!" yelled Glossaryck.

"Dip DOOOOOWN!" she yelled.

Then she placed her hands into the soup as it started to glow she did scream from the pain, but she did take out the speck of gold, that turned into a small unicorn with blank eyes. And there was an explosion of light that spread through her location. And went to the Magic Sanctuary, with glowing gold magic being splashed on the pods that octant the Magic High Commission.

Back with the fight, the smoke cleared from Ace's attack and everyone was shock.

Toffee regenerated, "That… that was a noble effort! But none of this can stop me!" mocked Toffee, "You'll just be wasting your energy!"

That was when Luffy lunged at him.

And punched him, again and again and again and again!

Until Toffee's face was bloody.

But he still regenerated.

"Doing this won't bring back your sister!" said Toffee .

"She's still alive!" yelled Luffy, "Star wouldn't die that easily!"

"sorry but she's dead." Said Toffee.

"Toffee!" called out Ludo nearby, "I just want to know one thing? Did I play any part?"

"No!" said Toffee even though he getting mercilessly beaten.

"WRONG ANSWER!" yelled Luffy continued to beat him up.

Toffee just regenerated.

"Look I hate to break it to you… but she was never your sister. She's some girl you met when you were children." Said Toffee, "I never know why you just decided to be siblings…"

Luffy just glared at him. It was a glare that made Toffee freeze.

"She is my sister no matter what anyone says!" yelled Luffy, "And I know it! I can feel it! That she's still alive!"

Nearby the wand laid next to Queen Moon and Sabo as they both hugged and cried.

Then it started to glow and float up to sky. The blackened pieces of the wand flew up and it merging back together with the other half of the crystal. Creating a new wand, wit was now a darker shade of lavender, with a swirly handle, the wings were now butterfly shaped and the charger was now a dark purple diamond and it had matching horns to Star's headband. Star appeared from a rift grabbed the new wand and with a transformation she entered Mewberty form. But it was now a glowing gold form with larger horn.

"Star!" called out Queen Moon.

"See I told you!" laughed Luffy giving the biggest grin imaginable.

"Hi mom!" called out Star seeing her mother first, also her voice was very deep and rather creepy.

"Hi sweetie! Don't you look nice." Said Queen Moon.

"Where's Toffee!" Star demanded.

"Over here!" yelled Luffy.

Star glared Toffee.

"Luffy!" called out Marco.

A portal opened up and Luffy jumped through it to join the others.

Toffee looked at Star very pale.

She then sent out a bright gold stream of magic at him tat practically melted him.

She then sent out a wave of magic that spread through the kingdom. Where King River was he turned back to human.

"I'm a real boy!" he cheered.

And the flock of birds that was once a children's choir returned to normal.

Star having uses way too much magic slowly fell to the ground.

Thankfully Ace managed to catch her.

"Ace!" said Star.

"Don't do that again!" said Ace.

"Hey! I'm the one trying keep Luffy from killing himself by accident." Said Star, "You think I want to die like that?"

Ace laughed.

"Star!" called out Luffy.

He flung himself at them, crashing into them.

"Luffy!" yelled Star.

That was when Marco teleported on top of them.

"Sorry!" called out Marco, "Really didn't mean to."

"You teleported?" asked Star.

"I finally ate the Devil Fruit." Said Marco.

Star smiled, "Gross." She laughed.

"Star." Said Queen Moon.

Luffy and Marco got off Star and Queen Moon ran to hugging her.

"Oh my baby!" she cried

Star just hugged her back.

Sabo tapped Queen Moon's shoulder.

"I guess you want a hug too" she said.

"No…" said Sabo.

Both Star and Queen Moon gave him a look.

"That's not what I meant." Said Sabo blush a little.

He instead pointed Toffee was still alive… through if someone call that living it would be a loose definition, he was goo covering a skeleton (which they could see) and melted eyes.

"You think you've won!" yelled Toffee, "Ha! I make the plans! I do! Me! Only I know how this turns out!"

That was when a pillar suddenly crushed him.

"Turns out you're dead." Said Ludo, who began to gloat at his remains.

"Is he really gone?" asked Marco.

"He looks gone." Said Sabo.

"Yeah… becoming goo and getting crushed… looks dead to me." Said Luffy.

That was when Queen Moon winced.

"Is everything all right?" asked Sabo.

Queen Moon and saw tainted veins had grown.

"Eclipsa!" she cured.

"What?" asked Sabo

"I'll be right back." Said Queen Moon, "And hug your sister! You're the only that hasn't' hugged her yet."

Sabo was worried.

"Sabo!" called out Star.

Star hugged Sabo and of course he hugged her back.

Ludo gave them a minute to hug some more then knew he had to do it.

"Princess!" called out Ludo.

They turned to him.

"Okay I think we can both agree that I need to work out some things." Said Ludo who held up a pair of dimensional scissors.

"You want me to cut off the beard." Said Star.

"What no…" said Ludo, "I want you to throw me back into the void. I need to find myself."

Star used the scissors to open up a portal and Ludo jumped into her arms.

"I'm ready!" he said.

"Uh… do you want to say goodbye to them." She said.

Ludo saw who was going pointing to, the Eagle and Spider.

He said his goodbyes. She then tossed him into the portal and created a bag of chips for him.

"Good luck." She said.

"Star!" called out King River.

"Dad!" she said.

He hugged her.

"Wait! You were turned into a puppet!" said Marco.

"I changed him back!" said Star, "Took a lot out of me…"

"But I'm a real boy again ." said King River, "I know I'm a man but I keep wanting to say boy… is that weird?"

"Yeah…" said Sabo.

"Kind of…" said Ace.

"Not at all." Said Marco.

Those from Mewni and Blue Dimension looked at Marco confused.

"It's an earth thing." He admitted.

"Where Moon Pie?" asked King River.

"There was something she had to do." Said Sabo, "I'm sure she'll be back soon."

Queen Moon had gone to where Eclipsa was crystalized to check on it. She didn't see any cracks thinking that the deal wasn't reached.

However as she left the cracks did form and soon the Queen of Darkness would be free!

Next Time: To celebrate Ludo's and Toffee's defeat, a banquet is held in the honor of most of the heroes! Durring this time Star and Marco are finally able to talk about her crush. What else will happen? Find out next time!

A/N: I'm planning to go in a different direction for the first leg of Season 3 (IE: The stuff in between now and Lint Catcher) due to the fact that well that whole "Marco's on earth I'll never see him again" was bullcrap... and this story is already about Star having a Interdimensional brother so yeah... I hope you like the direction I choose to go for that portion!


	65. To Celebrate Our Heroes

A/N: 30,000 hits! Yay! Anyways, it's a breather episode after all that happened in the last several chapters it was needed. I hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 64: To Celebrate Our Heroes

Everyone was celebrating Ludo's defeat, though only the royal family knew the truth of it. That Toffee was gone for good, the one who murdered the previous Queen. However considering the things that happened and how the group had helped it was decided to held a banquet in their honor. Granted there was a lot of partying thanks to King River's endless parties, but this was different… it wasn't a like a wild teen party, being slightly more subdued.

However while Buff Frog was invited, he declined for various reasons. One was the fact that he used to work for Ludo so it wouldn't be right for him to be there.

But the true reason was because he was a monster and he knew that a lot of people wouldn't want to see him counted among the heroes of Mewni.

But still almost everyone in the castle was celebrating.

Really the only people not celebrating was the cooking staff.

"Why a banquet!" yelled one of the cooks.

"We knew this day would come eventually!" yelled another.

"Couldn't it be a smaller affair!" yelled another.

"They saved us from Ludo! Of course it had to be a banquet!" yelled another.

There was a lot more screaming…

It probably better to stop focusing on them.

And instead to focus on the banquet.

"Let us celebrate the ones who saved our kingdom! Star Butterfly, Monkey D. Luffy, Portgas D. Ace, Sabo, Reiju and Marco Diaz!" cheered King River.

"Cheers!" cheered the rest of the people there.

"I thought you had a family name." said Star to Reiju as the ones stood up to celebrate them.

"I'm no longer using it." Said Reiju.

"Oh… that makes sense." Said Star.

"Now let's eat!" yelled King River.

He and Luffy began to chow down on food.

"This the wedding reception all over again." Sighed Queen Moon.

She looked at the ensemble guests. While many were Mewman nobility she did allow the heroes to bring guests.

Reiju and Ace didn't bring anyone. As Reiju didn't have anyone to bring and Ace was still pissed off about the whole Whitebeard Situation.

However she did smile at the other the guests.

Marco brought his parents and Jackie, Sabo brought his five officers and Luffy brought Makino so she could meet Queen Moon.

But now it was just eating and talking.

"Whoo! Food!" cheered Rhombulus as his snake hands ate the food.

Queen Moon sighed.

This was going to be a long party.

Marco was talking to Jackie about the adventure while they were eating.

Star watched them from her seat.

"Hey you okay?" asked Sabo noticed.

"Yeah… just dealing with some stuff." Said Star.

He saw she was looking at Marco who of course was with Jackie.

"You two need to talk about what happened at the party.;" said Sabo.

"You weren't there." Said Star.

"Yeah, but I heard about what happened." Said Sabo.

Star sighed when he said that.

"Find a good time to talk to him." said Sabo.

"Yeah." Sighed Star.

Star looked at all the guests then back at Sabo, realized there was something they needed to talk about.

"Did you know about Toffee?" asked Star, "That he…"

"Killed your grandmother?" asked Sabo, "I learned a long time ago."

So mom told you." Said Star glaring at her brother.

"No… I read a history book." Said Sabo.

"Oh… that makes so much sense." Said Star.

Sabo sighed, knowing that Star would still not be interested in history.

That was when suddenly Rhombulus broke down crying.

"Uh… Is he okay?" asked Keith.

"I know I should be saving my tears for his funeral but I can take it any more! He's gone! He's really gone!" cried Rhombulus.

"Perhaps we should take a break between courses." Said Manfred.

Once everyone was done eating their first course, everyone pretty much got up to mingle.

"We need to talk." Hekapoo said to Moon grabbing her arm.

"About what?" asked Queen Moon.

"About the incident." Said Hekapoo.

"You know about the incident?" asked Queen Moon.

"I have my sources." Said Hekapoo.

"Shouldn't you be helping Rhombulus." Said Queen Moon.

"We both know I would just tease him." said Hekapoo.

Meanwhile Star walked over to Marco and Jackie.

"Jackie… hey… I'm sorry about what happened…" said Star.

"Hey it's okay." Said Jackie, "I mean you were on the run from an evil lizard that man that tried to kill Marco and Luffy before… it would make sense that you would blurt out your true feelings to get it off your chest..."

"Thanks." Said Star looking like she was about to cry.

"Hey… we should really talk too." Said Marco, "In private."

Star nodded.

"So… you want to talk about…" said Marco.

"You're my best friend." Said Star, "And that's no changing any time soon."

"Yeah…" said Marco.

Star took a breath.

"I want you to be happy." Said Star.

"What?" asked Marco.

"I like you a lot… and I still like you a lot…" said Star, "But you're also my best friend and before I realized my feelings I pushed you together…"

"Thanks." Said Marco.

"That means that we can't hang out during the summer when you're not with Jackie." Said Star, "I mean if you want bring her over hang out here so that's awesome!"

"Yeah." Said Marco.

Marco looked over to Jackie to see she was talking with Molly about something.

"Don't worry about me." Said Star.

"Star I can't help but to worry about you." Said Marco.

"Are you talking about the incident." Said Star, "Damn it! I'm doing much better! I haven't sworn one today."

"You just did." Said Marco staring at her.

"Son of a bitch!" she cursed.

"Star… it's something you can't get over, but things are going to get better." Said Marco.

"Yeah." Said Star, "You're right."

She then pushed Marco towards Jackie.

"Go get your ass to your girlfriend, okay! You need to be with her." Said Star.

Marco looked at Star in a certain way.

"Yeah… right…" said Marco.

Star sighed when he walked over.

Luffy walked over and handed a piece of meat to her.

"Hey I thought you wanted all the meant." Said Star.

"You looked like you could use it more." Said Luffy.

Star laughed at her brother.

However Ace and Sabo were watching (though not listening in on) their conversation.

"That look he gave her." Said Ace.

"The curse is starting to affect him too." Said Sabo.

Both of them sighed, knowing it was going to hard for the two of them.

Meanwhile Queen Moon and Hekapoo.

"So…" said Queen Moon.

"I don't know what Star told you, but I will say this, that man who kidnapped her. They're all the same." Said Hekapoo, "Well there might be a few good eggs in there, but other than that…"

"The Government just allowed them to kidnap someone like that?" asked Queen Moon.

"He was decided from one of the Founders. Not only that but other insane stunts they pulled to stay in power… trust me when I stay they are corrupt" Said Hekapoo, "Moon I don't know what you would want to do. But if you ever want to help out with my hobby. Tell me."

"What is your hobby any way?" asked Queen Moon.

Hekapoo just smiled and walked away.

"That didn't answer anything." Muttered Queen Moon.

Meanwhile Hekapoo walked over to Marco and slapped him on the head.

"Hey!" she said.

"Ow! Hekapoo!" muttered Marco.

"Hey Jackie!" said Hekapoo.

Reminder they were at Luffy's birthday party.

"So you ate your Devil Fruit… about time." Said Hekapoo.

"Did you know what powers it had?" asked Marco.

"Yep! You already proved yourself with the scissors I figured you also earned the Space Space Fruit." Said Hekapoo.

"So it lets me Teleport and make portals." Said Marco, "Why did you tell me before?"

"Wasn't sure if you would eat it." Said Hekapoo with a shrug, "But there are other powers… but the fun with Devil Fruits is learning what you can do with your powers!"

Marco sighed when she said that.

"You don't have to return your scissors by the way." Said Hekapoo, "Their a good emergency backup."

"Why would you need an emergency back up?" asked Marco.

"Well there's sea stone." Said Hekapoo.

"Of what if you're in a room slowly filling up with water." Said Jackie.

"That's a good point… that water will slowly mess you up." Said Hekapoo.

"Seriously?" asked Marco.

"Hey come on! You have super powers now! There's not to worry about." Said Jackie.

"Expect for water." Said Hekapoo.

"That's really not helpful." Said Marco.

Queen Moon looked at everyone mingling and sighed.

"Hey are you okay?" asked Makino.

"I'm fine." Said Queen Moon, "Uh…"

"Makino." Said Makino, "I've known Star since she was a little girl, and I've heard al to about you."

"Not good things." Mumbled Queen Moon.

"River told me good things." Said Makino.

Queen Moon was surprised by this.

"He's been to my bar a few times." Said Makino.

"I see." Said Queen Moon.

"Star is special to me." Said Makino, "And I know you just want best for you."

Queen Moon smiled happy to hear that.

"Now that Rhombulus has clamed down the next course is served." Said Manfred.

{I'm as calm as I'll ever be.' Sad Rhombulus.

They all sat down for the next meal.

However there was an interesting conversation that made everyone watch.

"I know… it shouldn't work like that." Said Mr. Diaz.

Gregor said something.

"Well have you tried using a different kind of powder?" asked Mr. Diaz.

"Impressive." Said Sabo.

"It took me months to understand what he was saying." Said Molly.

"It took me a week." Said Darla.

"Stop bragging about that." Said Molly.

"I still don't know what he's saying." Said Koala.

After the main course, the king and Queen decided to announce something.

"I know that so much has happened in the past week." Said Queen Moon, "And there are a couple things we shouldn't be celebrating…"

Rhombulus started to cry again with Omnitraxus comforting him .

"But I would like to announce something important." Said Queen Moon, "River and myself have decided to hire Reiju as our new assistant."

"Thank you so much for the job." Said Reiju blushing a little.

She noticed the looks from the other "Heroes."

She saw down as they were serving desert.

"That's not your actual job is it?" asked Marco.

"Nope! I'm something of a covert bodyguard to make sure another Ludo doesn't happen." Said Reiju.

"Damn gurl! That is awesome!" cheered Star.

"That's great news!" said Luffy.

"So looks like I'm no longer a hermit." She joked.

"By the way why did you hip with Ludo?" asked Star.

"Your father got me a place to live and you helped me escape you know." Said Reiju, "I figured that I should help out with this."

Marco, Luffy and Star smiled.

Reiju looked at Jackie who was talking with Molly again but this time with Darla and Koala as well.

"So does she know about Princess Turdina?" asked Reiju.

Marco blushed at that.

"That's a negative." Said Star.

"Oh come you have to tell her!" said Luffy.

"I don't know if that's a good idea." Said Marco.

"Come you should tell her." Said Star.

"I am not telling her about…" said Marco.

Then teleported away… to where Jackie was.

"Princess Turdina." He finished then realized who he was talking to.

"Princess Turdina?" asked Jackie.

Marco just face palmed.

"You have to tell you know." Said Molly.

"It's really quite interesting." Said Darla.

"You know too!" yelled Marco, "Seriously!"

"I really have to learn to control my teleportation." He mumbled.

And so the rest of the banquet went well without many things happening.

Star said goodbyes to Marco.

"Hey! We'll hang out soon." Said Marco.

"I know." Said Star, "Maybe help you control your teleportation."

"That would be a good idea." Said Marco.

The two hug and Marco created a portal for his parents, him and Jackie.

Star waved bye as he went through.

She also hugged Ace and Sabo bye as they were leaving with Sabo making portals for his crew and Ace using Luffy's scissors.

"So where's Luffy?" asked Ace.

"Sleeping in my room. HE ate too much." Said Star.

"See you soon." Said Sabo.

"Call us with you need anything." Said Molly.

She looked at Queen Moon.

"It's nice to know that Star's going to look good in the future." said Molly.

Queen Moon gave her a deadpan look.

"Sabo warned you. "said Molly.

"Sabo warned me." Muttered Queen Moon.

"It was nice meeting you." said Koala picking up the slack.

Gregor said something.

"He said he hopes to you again soon. "translated Darla.

The two older brothers left.

"I'm headed to bed." Said Star.

"Good night!" said Queen Moon.

Star hugged her mom.

"Night mom." Said Star.

Star went upstairs where her room had been restored.

She heard Luffy snoring and smiled.

She then took out the beach day photo and looked at it and smiled.

She still hadn't recovered from both the incident and Toffee/Ludo's take over, but things were getting better…

And hopefully they would remain that way for a while…

Next Time: Star is being haunted by images of Glossaryck. Is she being haunted by his ghost or is it something else? Meanwhile Marco works on his teleportation skills. Will he master it or embarrass himself further? Well that's easy to figure but still find out next time!


	66. Rest in Pudding

A/N: 40,000 hits! All right! Awesome! So enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 65: Rest in Pudding

However after the party to celebrate they had to hold something else… something more somber.

Lekmet's funeral…

They had to have it eventually, after all he was the Supreme Chancellor of the Magic High Commission.

And as Princess, Star had to attend.

She of course was sulking, because she didn't want to be there and also for various reasons.

Sure things had gotten better but she was still dealing with everything.

Also she kept hearing people talk about how he never got to spend any of the money he earned from betting on the Blue Dimension for the brother pool.

She sighed as she hovered near the punch bowl.

That was when something caught her eye.

IT appeared to be Glossaryck floating in the punch.

"Glossaryck!" she shouted.

She jumped into the punch bowl.

Nearby Hekapoo and Queen Moon saw her.

"Star's upside-down in the punch bowl." Said Hekapoo.

"Not again." Sighed Queen Moon.

She walked over and pulled out Star as she yelled for Glossaryck.

She pulled Star away.

"Star… Star it's okay… it's okay…" said Queen Moon assuring her daughter.

"Damn it mom! I saw him in the punch bowl I really did!" cried Star.

Queen Moon hugged her daughter.

"You still haven't recovered from everything." Said Queen Moon, "And considering how he died, I can't blame you for some seeing him."

"But I really did see him!" said Star.

"Star… he gave up his life for you…" said Queen Moon.

"I know!" yelled Star, "Damn it, you don't have to remind me!"

Queen Moon sighed.

"I don't think you're seeing his ghost." Said Queen Moon.

"What? Who the hell brought up ghosts?" asked Star.

"Uh…" said Queen Moon.

"Wait you don't think his ghost is haunting me?" asked Star.

Queen Moon sighed.

"Just never mind that part." Sighed Queen Moon.

"Okay…" said Star.

"I'm not expecting you to get over your trauma." Said Queen Moon, "But I do have an idea that will help."

"Fine… I'll hear it." Said Star.

Queen Moon sighed, "It's something my mother taught me to say when I need to let something go. "Baloo-bawlee. Baloo-bawlow. I let you go… I let you go…". Afterwards I always felt better."" said Queen Moon.

Star just stared at her.

"Yeah… I don't think it's going to work for me." Said Star.

Queen Moon sighed.

"Star… you've been through so much in such a short time… I'm sure now that everything is calming down you might be able to work through it." Said Queen Moon still trying to comfort her.

"I guess." Sighed Star.

Sometime after the funeral Star returned to her room. Turned out Marco, Jackie, Janna and Luffy were hanging out there.

Why? Because Marco felt it would be weird to practice his teleportation powers at his house.

And he didn't want to bring Jackie to Dawn Island because of so many reasons.

So Star let them use her room to practice.

"Okay! Let's try this again!" said Marco.

HE took a breath.

That was when he teleport to the other side of the room, and teleported high into the air.

The other three had sheets of paper with numbers on it.

Jackie had a 2, Luffy had a 3 while Janna had a 10.

"For the last time Janna… we're grading on well it worked… not how painful it was." Said Marco.

"If you say so." Said Janna.

They noticed that Star had returned.

"How was the funeral?" asked Jackie.

"The usual funeral… they had tin cans as food, it was his favorite." Said Star going to the bathroom.

"If you need to talk just tell us." Said Marco.

"I know… I know…" said Star.

She went to her bathroom.

As she did, she was began to wash her face.

When she looked up she saw Glossaryck in the mirror.

"No!" yelled Star who left the tap on.

The sink began to flood and she once again saw him in the water.

She once again screamed.

She ran away towards the door and saw that he appeared in the doorknob.

Star continued screaming,

"Star are you okay in there?" asked Jackie.

"I'm going to break down the door." Said Luffy.

"No! Don't!" yelled Star.

She left the bathroom.

"Star… what's going on?" asked Marco.

"I'm think I'm being haunted by Glossaryck's ghost." Said Star shaking.

"Okay!" said Janna knowing it was her time to shine.

She summoned a book about the dead.

"If you are being haunted by him." Said Janna.

"What do you mean if?" asked Star.

"Well… considering everything…" said Marco, "You could be hallucinating…"

"Or he could actually be alive and he's just messing with you." Said Luffy.

"I saw him disappear with the book." Said Star, "He's dead."

"Anyways… if you have any of his personal possession you have to burry it." Said Janna.

"He didn't have any possessions." Said Star," Except for the book… which… is… wait…"

She went to her secrets closest.

"Star?" asked Marco.

She went to a box where opened it and a piece of the book was in there.

"So just bury it and it should stop?" asked Star.

"That's right." Said Janna.

"I have to do this alone." Said Star as she left.

"Does anyone else have a bad feeling it might go wrong?" asked Marco.

"It should be fine." Said Janna.

"When you say it seems worse." Said Marco.

"You still need to practice." Said Jackie.

"Yeah." Sighed Marco.

And so Star buried it in a place she thought would be perfect because he was small.

The pet cemetery.

Which is a universal bad place to burry these things…

And so she walked back to her room once burying it.

That was when she saw a mound of dirt with the book piece in the middle of the hallway.

" Oh … that can't be good." Said Star.

That was when she saw Glossaryck… all over the hallway… everywhere… even in physical places.

She once again screamed and ran to her room.

Back in her room, Marco was still practicing.

"All right! Let's try again!" said Marco.

He once again teleported, however he reappeared upside down and landed hard.

Jackie gave him a 1, Luffy a 3 and Janna a 7.

"I told you it's not how much pain in I'm." said Marco.

"Janna!" yelled Star coming into the room, "It didn't work! I'm still seeing him but now it's no longer in reflections, it's like I'm really seeing him."

"Where did you burry it?" asked Janna.

"The pet cemetery." Said Star.

Even Marco and Jackie gave her looks.

"That… wasn't' a good idea." Said Jackie.

"Why?" asked Luffy.

"That's the worst place you could bury it, now you're even more cursed." Said Janna, "You have to rebury, this time in a scared place."

"Oh… okay…" said Star, "I know the perfect place."

She ran out of the room.

"So this is a normal day for you." Said Jackie.

"Yep!" said Luffy.

"Sorry…" said Marco.

"No, no… it's fine." said Jackie.

And so Star went to the Magic Sanctuary.

She threw the book piece into the well.

But she still saw Glossaryck.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Why are you doing this!" she yelled, "Seriously! Why are you doing this! I'm sorry okay! I'm sorry! I'm sorry you had to die for me!"

She began to cry.

"You told me things were going to get better… but now you're haunting me! Why! I know I wasn't the best student! But do I real diverse this! I have so much to do in the future! To try to fix this kingdom! And it would be so much easier if you were really here with me instead hating me like this!"

She sat down and took a breath.

"Expect for that last day you never made things easy. Maybe that was the point. To figure things out on my own. You still there for me. As a friend, teacher… magi book guy. Whatever you were… you were there for me. Thank you so much…" Sighed Star.

She looked at the well and he was gone.

She took a breath.

"Baloo-bawlee. Baloo-bawlow … I let you go, I let you go…" sighed Star.

She began to leave the magic sanctuary… however when she got to the door, it began to shake.

As it did, the well star spewing magic covering the sanctuary with it.

When everything cleared she saw the book piece in front of her.

And something else.

And she began to show off the something else.

First to her parents.

Then she headed to her room.

Inside her room Marco was still practicing his teleportation.

"All right! One more time!" said Marco.

He teleported to the other side of the room.

Right side up and On the floor.

"Guys I did perfectly!" cheered Marco.

That was when Janna wolf whistle.

And Marco noticed that something still went wrong.

Luffy was laughing hysterically while giving a 2, Jackie was blushing bright red giving a 10 while Janna was smirking also giving a 10.

"highest score yet!" said Janna.

"Oh come on!" yelled Marco.

That was when Star burst into the room.

"Good news!" yelled Star then she saw Marco, "What the ass! Marco why naked!"

"What the ass… good one." Laughed Janna.

"Teleportation accident!" yelled Marco grabbing one of stars pillows to hide his shame.

He found his clothes and ran to the bathroom to get dressed.

"So what's the good news?" asked Jackie.

"Well I took to the scared place and I did this thing my mom taught me and well! Look!" yelled Star.

She relived that she was holding Glossaryck…

"Though he's not as a 100 percent! But he's alive." Said Star.

"what do you mean he's not a 100 percent." Said Marco fully clothed walking out of the bathroom.

"Globgor!" yelled Glossaryck.

He jumped onto Jackie and tackled her to the ground… then started acting like a cute animal curling up like a pet.

"Oh… this… is…" said Jackie unsure how to respond.

"Globgor." Said Glossaryck.

"Wait… did he just say…" said Janna.

"Yeah he's been saying that the entire time." Said Star.

Janna pulled Star, Marco and Luffy away.

"He's messing with you." said Janna.

"What?" asked Star.

"He's probably fine." Said Janna.

"How do you know/" said Marco.

"I read his bucket list remember." Said Janna, "One of the things was go through an entire year saying nothing but "Globgor"."

"What…" said Star.

"Seriously?" asked Marco.

Luffy just laughed.

"Yeah…" said Janna, "He's probably just faking it… so he has earn excuse to do it."

"That little asshole…" said Star.

"Wait… I have an idea." Said Janna, "Tell him you know when you either want to really annoy him or you REALLY need his help."

"Huh… the perfect revenge." Said Star.

"Wait… if he's doing this now… you don't think…" said Marco.

"That Luffy was right." Said Star.

"Seems that way." Laughed Luffy.

They all looked at Glossaryck continue to act like a pet on Janna's lap.

"That little bastard." Muttered Star.

"Like I said… wait until the time is right and then let him know." Said Janna.

Star nodded.

And so Glossaryck was back alive… with the possibility of him never being dead and just messing with Star… or he was dead and he messed with Star to bring him back to life.

Actually either option is entirely possible…

But still the point was he was alive again… and once again trolling everyone…

To honest… not sure if that's a good thing or not…

Next Time: Star and Luffy meets a nice lady in the royal garden. However she is not who they expect! Who is she? Find out next time!

A/N: It's true about the whole bucket list thing... so I decided to make it into a minor subplot where the four mentioned in the chapter (and possibly Ace and Sabo) would at one point or another say something along the lines of "I know about the bucket list" and him acting normal to them but still saying "Globgor".


	67. Stranger Danger

A/N: Edit: Forgot to mention this... but 50,000 hits! Awesome! Anyways enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 66: Stranger Danger

After Glossaryck's revival (maybe) things started to get better. Well in principal. Star was doing better but the whole "Let's tell him we know during a certain moment" was starting to bite her in the butt.

And right now she was being pulled along by the tiny blue man after she had so many problems feeding him.

With Luffy following her while laughing.

"It's not funny Luffy!" yelled Star.

However Luffy started to laugh even more and Star noticed why.

IT was because she saw that Glossaryck was about to pee on a tapestry.

"No! You little bastard!" yelled Star, "Don't pee on that!"

That was when Glossaryck saw a uni-squirrel and ended up escaping from the leash to chase it down.

They left the castle to the find the little troll.

They watched as he rampaged through a rose bush.

It was being tended to by a woman with short green hair and cheek marks in the shape of spades.

"Oh I'm sorry about your roses." Said Star.

"It's fine, it's just flowers." Said the woman who began to pet Glossaryck right in the jewel.

She was also petting Glossaryck in the jewel and that got him to relax.

"How did you do that and can you teach me?" asked Star.

The woman giggled.

"Sometimes you have to apricate the finer things in life like a nice head scratch or the smell of a freshly bloom rose or a candy bar." Said the woman.

She proceeded to eat. Candy bar and tossed into a bucket filled with candy bar wrappers.

"I might have some self-control issues." She giggled.

"You should see Luffy eat meat." Said Star.

"I do eat a lot." Laughed Luffy.

The woman giggled along with Star.

"You know you do seem familiar, have we met before?" asked Star.

"Maybe…" said the woman said rather coyly, "I do garden a lot… oh have you been to the rose tower? The views is absolutely divine"

"Have I been to the rose tower?" asked Star, "That place has been condemned for years…"

Then both Luffy and Star had started laughing.

"We've been there loads of times." Said Star.

"Oh so the brothers I heard about quite the trouble makers." Said the woman.

"Yeah." Laughed Star, "They are pirates from the Blue Dimension…"

"It really a nice view." Said Luffy.

The woman smiled.

"Hey… you should come to the royal dinner tonight." Said Star.

"I'm afraid I can't." said the woman.

"Why?" asked Luffy.

That was when a nearby door was blown apart. They saw Queen Moon along with the Magic High Commission.

"Star! Luffy!" yelled Queen Moon.

"Mom?" asked Star.

Then Omnitraxus ran in and grabbed the woman and pinned her to the wall. The knights then swooped in.

"Star… Luffy… are you two okay." Said Queen Moon.

"We're fine…" said Star.

"Hey! She's a nice lady!" said Luffy.

"Nice lady…" said Queen Moon baffled, "That's Eclipsa."

"What?" asked Luffy, "Isn't she dead?"

"No…" sighed Queen Moon.

"We need to decontaminate them!" yelled Rhombulus.

"What?" asked Luffy and Star.

And soon they were taken to a shower for decontamination.

"Guys…" muttered Hekapoo, "This is stupid."

"You've never thought this was stupid before." Said Rhombulus.

"I've learned more about evil…" said Hekapoo, "And I learned that it's not some contagion that can be spread!"

But this isn't ordinary evil! This is Eclipsa's evil!" said Rhombulus.

Hekapoo sighed realizing that they weren't going to listen to her sighed.

"Okay.,.. should we really do the tests on Luffy?" asked Omnitraxus, "I know he's not going to be a bad pirate… but…"

"Hmm…" hummed Rhombus in thought.

"This is so stupid!" groaned Hekapoo.

"Wait should Luffy even be taking a shower?" asked Omnitraxus.

"Showers are fine." Said Luffy.

"It's standing water that's the problem." Said Star.

"Oh okay." Sid Omnitraxus.

"Now it's time this test." Said Rhombulus and had her cover one of her eyes and read from an eye chart.

Star was reading.

And she realized it spelled out "I am Evil".

"Who the hell designed these tests!" yelled Star tossing the eye cover.

"Yeah… the tests are pretty dumb." Said Luffy.

"Good! You think their dumb!" said Hekapoo, "Can we stop this now…"

"Oh come on! What did you see that made you think that Eclipsa isn't evil!" yelled Rhombulus.

Hekapoo had a haunted look in her eyes.

"You don't want to know…" she muttered glaring at him, "And I never said she wasn't evil… I just don't think she's the most evil."

"What evil thing ha she done?" asked Luffy.

The Magic High Commission all began to think.

"Well I once saw her double dip at a party." Said Hekapoo.

"IU heard she called Rhombulus annoying." Said Omnitraxus.

"Can you believe that!" yelled Rhombulus.

Star gave him a deadpan look.

"Yes…" she said.

"Oh and she totally ate babies!" yelled Rhombulus.

"No… that wasn't Eclipsa, that was Bobipsa the barbarian baby eater." Sighed Hekapoo.

That was when Queen Moon came into the room.

"Why are things taking so long?" asked Queen Moon seemingly worried.

"Well there's two of them,… and Hekapoo's not helping.," said Rhombulus.

Queen Moon looked at Hekapoo surprised.

"My opinion on Eclipsa has changed to be honest." Sighed Hekapoo.

"What?" asked Queen Moon.

"Look I've seen far more evil things since Eclipsa's reign… I'm just meh after seeing those things." Said Hekapoo;.

Queen Moon scowled.

"Can we please stop these tests… I'm not Evil and Luffy's not evil! These tests are stupid." Said Star.

"These tests are important and their not stupid." Said Queen Moon.

"Oh cool! There's a monkey!": said Luffy.

"Why is there a monkey?" asked Star.

"To check for evil fleas." Said Hekapoo who then face palmed, "Why did I think that a good test?"

"Okay… you might have a point… but for your own good." Said Queen Moon.

"We just talked to her for like 2 seconds." Said Star.

"She's really nice!" said Luffy, "What did she do anyway?"

"She ran off with a monster and abandoned her people." Said Queen Moon.

"Uh-huh kind of selfish… but what else did she do?" asked Star.

"Oh did she blow something up?" asked Luffy.

"No… we crystalized before she could." Said Queen Moon.

"What the hell! You crystalized her for love!" yelled Star.

"With a monster! You don't understand. She dabbled in the dark arts." Said Queen Moon.

"Have you even read her chapter?" asked Star.

"Of course not." Said Queen Moon.

"Of course you hadn't because of that lock it causes way too many problems. If the chapter wasn't locked up, then Toffee wouldn't have been able to take over Ludo's body." Said Star.

Queen Moon sighed.

"You just had to mention it…" sighed Hekapoo.

"I want to talk to Star alone." Said Queen Moon.

The Magic High Commission and Luffy left the room so they can talk.

However as they left the room, Hekapoo grabbed Luffy.

"Come on! It will take a minute! Let's go on an adventure! I need to punch something." Said Hekapoo.

"Okay." Said Luffy.

They went to her dimension and came back out when Star and Queen Moon were done talking.

They left Star steaming as they were gone.

"Hekapoo feels bad about this…" said Luffy, "She doesn't want to re-crystalize her."

"What." Said Star surprised.

"It's true…" said Luffy.

"So you up for saving her?" asked Star.

Luffy smiled and nodded.

They went to another room where they found the wand and Glossaryck just floating in there.

"Glossaryck!" yelled Star, "The wand! I need the wand!"

"Globgor?" asked Glossaryck.

Star sighed. She hoped when she really needed to tell him or to annoy would be worth it.

She looked at Luffy who gave a bright smile.

"If you grab the wand I'll give you pudding!" said Luffy.

"Globgor"! cheered Glossaryck.

He grabbed the wand and opened the door.

But then he flew off with it.

"Oh come on!" yelled Star.

Glossaryck continued to ride it.

"Luffy!" yelled Star.

"Oh right!" yelled Luffy.

Luffy stretched out and grabbed both Glossaryck and the Wand.

"All right! Let's go save the nice lady!" yelled Luffy.

They put Glossaryck on a leash and got to the cell, where the Magic High Commission was waiting.

"Stop!" yelled Luffy and Star tackling Rhombulus.

However this caused the beam that would have crystalized her to bunch around until they hit Rhombulus in the butt.

"Oh now I have crystal coming out of my…" said Rhombulus.

Luffy started to laugh.

"Okay… it is a little funny." Grumbled Rhombulus.

"Star! Luffy!" said Queen Moon.

"No! You listen!" yelled Star, "Crystallization is a severe punishment and should be taken seriously!"

"Star! You have to understand! She can make you do things you don't want to do!" said Queen Moon.

"Oh right! She made you learn that spell to kill Toffee." Said Star, "Wait no… you did it all on your own."

"All right! Yes… but…" said Queen Moon.

"Not to mention that you made a deal with her… when Toffee is dead she would be free! Well guess what! I killed that bastard! And she should be free."

"Look what her spell did you me!" said Queen Moon.

She removed a glove revealed that her arm was mostly purple while her hand was comply black.

"When I used that spell I could feel the darkness! You might think she's nice but…" said Queen Moon.

"Come on she's really nice give her a chance." Said Luffy.

"He's right… you should give her a chance… let her have a trial to prove if she's evil or not,." Said Star.

Fine… we'll have a trial." Said Queen Moon, "If only to prove to the two of you that's she's evil."

"All right!" cheered Luffy.

"That's a little thing we like to call Due Process." Cheered Star.

However Queen Moon and the Magic High Commission all began to leave the cell.

"Hey!" yelled Star.

"This is something we have to prepare for." Sighed Queen Moon.

"So you're just going to leave her here?" asked Star.

"It does have AC but she can't stay here." Said Luffy.

"You know… I did always enjoy gazing at the roses." Said Eclipsa.

A couple days later Star and Luffy headed to the Rose Tower where Eclipsa was being held.

IT took a bit for them to enter her room, but they were let in.

Luffy looked around the room as Star asked Eclipsa a few questions.

"Did you or did you not use dark magic?" asked Star pointing her wand at the former queen.

"Well I did what I had to do for me." Said Eclipsa, "If the Magic High Commissions and your mother think I'm evil! Then call me a villainess."

"Are you in my mind… they said you would be in my mind and I wouldn't even know." Said Star.

"I'm not in your mind… But then again if I was I would tell you." Said Eclipsa, Star just stared at her "That was a joke."

""Oh right…" said Star.

"What about the main reason you came?" asked Luffy.

"Oh right." Said Star.

She opened up a bag she was carrying and Glossaryck flew out.

"Globgor!" cheered Glossaryck.

"Oh Glossaryck." Cheered Eclipsa.

"Can you do that jewel tickle-y thing?" asked Star.

"Are you sure I won't corrupt him?" asked Eclipsa.

"OF course not… IU doubt he… Oh that was a joke." Said Star.

Eclipsa did so and Glossaryck fell asleep.

"He's cute when he's sleep." Said Star.

She looked around.

"He's faking it by the way." Said Star.

"I kind of figured it." Laughed Eclipsa.

Star sighed.

"Look just because I didn't want you crystalized doesn't mean I trust you. I just wanted you treated fairly. Although this place doesn't' seem fair" said Star and then she noticed some weird lizard rodent thing "And what the hell are those things! ! And Luffy Stop fighting those things!"

Turned out Luffy was fighting some of them.

"But they stole my meat!" yelled Luffy.

Eclipsa was giggled at that.

"Well this was my room when I lived here. A lot has changed but one thing hasn't." said Eclipsa.

Star and Luffy (who had managed to steal back home of his meat) knew what she was talking about.

The view.

All three admired the view.

"So… Ace and Sabo?" asked Eclipsa.

She looked at some graffiti that was left years before hand that had each of their names.

"Our older brothers." Said Luffy.

"Please don't be angry." Said Star.

"Of course not… you expect some kids to do stuff like that." Giggled Eclipsa.

Luffy gave a bright smile.

Although Star didn't fully trust the former queen at the moment, it was the start of a wonderful friendship…

Next Time: Star has gotten back together with Tom. However she's more worried about what her brothers will think. So she has Tom hang out with the three of them. What will happen? Find out next time!

A/N: I need to figure out had to add more Eclipsa into the story. Because she is a character that would totally join the Straw Hats... well metaphorically… not literally… but you get what I'm trying to say…


End file.
